


There is Only Straw

by AndyAstral



Series: There is Only Straw [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: A friendly kingfisher has come to help parent 8 children, Explicit Language, F/F, Gen, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Injury Recovery, M/M, Memory Loss, Mutual Pinning, NOT SHOWN BUT HEAVILY DESCRIBED IN FLASHBACKS, Overdose, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Child Abuse, Qrow is a mother of 8 children, Rape Recovery, Recovery, Slow Burn, SwearQrow, Tyrian being filthy, Vomiting, Willow and Qrow are going to be Best Friends, speculation on backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 48
Words: 302,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyAstral/pseuds/AndyAstral
Summary: In the cold rain of mantle, Clover finds Qrow relapsed in an alley after he failed to show to games night with his nieces. Injured and pained, Qrow is barely clinging to consciousness as he asks Clover to watch out for the kids for him.Things change when Qrow slips into a coma. Enemies are caught and others unknown as they all hope for a swift recovery. Grief on the forefront of everyone's minds, and revenge for those that must act.Qrow means so much more to everyone around him then he ever thought, Clover only wishes he could wake up and see that.
Relationships: Clover Ebi & Everyone, Clover Ebi & Ruby Rose, Clover Ebi & Yang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen & Everyone, Qrow Branwen & James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen & Willow Schnee, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: There is Only Straw [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631611
Comments: 967
Kudos: 770





	1. Aftermath

When Qrow didn't show up for mess hall dinner it wasn’t much of a surprise. Yang and Ruby would exchange worried looks, but other than that wasn’t missed too much. Clover knew he had trouble eating since he stopped drinking. Qrow had a hard time keeping it down, having heard him throwing up in the first week he had been there from alcohol withdrawal induced nausea. He hadn't known at the time that it was withdrawal, believing Qrow when he said he was just ill from climate shock. 

So Qrow would have meals by himself in his teacher’s suite. That wasn’t the case anymore, being also two months sober, and the symptoms eased over time.

He didn’t begin to worry until he saw the girls outside Qrow’s suite. He had turned up to remind Qrow of the mission they had the next day and to make sure to get some rest. Sure, he could have messaged him with his scroll, but why be so impersonal to his new partner?

That wasn’t technically official but they went on most of their missions together as a duo if they weren’t part of a larger operation, and even then, they would pair up. Most times they gravitated to each other and he couldn’t deny that they worked well together. It wasn’t by chance however, Clover at every opportunity would try and partner up with Qrow. He was a lucky man, but some things you didn't leave to chance.

The more time they spent together Qrow would slowly start to open up more. Seeing the cynical man smile back at him after a clever pun and perhaps even a chuckle made Clover all the more determined to keep seeing it, and the once rare sight was becoming less rare. He wouldn’t hesitate to call them friends.

Okay, so he just wanted to see him. Sue a man for being more than a little invested.

Both girls were already dressed in their pajamas, it didn’t look like they had bothered to get anything besides the atlas uniforms that had been provided to them. The family must have scheduled to have this night off to spend together. He noticed that most of the kids tried to hang out when they could, the sisters had their bonding time with their uncle, others breaking off and watching a movie or two and sometimes Marrow or Elm would join them.

"Qrow said he was going to play video games with us, he’ll be here." Ruby said sounding frustrated, but the disappointment in her voice was there.

"What's he going to do at this hour, go shopping?" Yang asked bitterly, running a hand through her long hair. It wasn’t that uncommon to see huntsmen and huntresses to have artificial limbs, and he thought of the General. He knew that the arm was Pietro made, and didn’t take a genius for him to figure that the General had it made and sent to the girl after she had been maimed at beacon. He guessed the General could relate. "The only time he would blow off plans is when he's in a bar somewhere-"

"He's not at a bar, Yang." Ruby said firmly, and he would have called her little stamp of her foot cute if he didn’t realize what she had meant. Yang’s expression changed to one of guilt.

"I know, I'm sorry. I didn’t mean that. But he’s not answering his scroll. I’m just trying to think- Oh, hey Clover." She cut herself off, noticing Clover walking to them.

"Maybe he took a quick mission and forgot to message you?" Clover suggested.

“Maybe, explains why he’s not answering his scroll.” She said, crossing her arms.

“But he’s not active on the mission board.” Ruby said, “He wouldn’t forget! Not today!”

Clover wasn't one to pry, but he looked. Qrow had not taken a mission and when he did a wider search to see if he took a non Amity mission it came up as empty. Sometimes a late night stake out would appear, but if Qrow had made plans with his nieces, surely he wasn’t going to blow them off for something a lower ranked huntsman would do? He had only known Qrow a short time, but he knew that the older huntsmen loved his nieces to hell and back and wouldn’t go silent without a good reason.

Especially when they had a mission the next day, another long supply run through the tundra, passing through a canyon apparently crawling with grimm. He smiled to himself, he used to dislike the long missions, but with Qrow it was different.

Last he had seen Qrow he was in front of the mission board, but that was hours ago. When the girls were out of sight he pulled his own scroll out and noticed that Qrow’s aura had not recharged yet from coming back from wall patrol. Now he definitely knew he didn’t take a mission, Hunter protocol was that you couldn’t begin a mission with low aura, and Qrow still had none. He frowned, remembering that he had a passive semblance, which meant that when his aura broke it would take longer to recharge. Clover was the same, despite having a good fortune semblance, his was always turned on as well.

"Qrow? Hey, looks like you're not picking up your scroll, just adding to the voicemails I guess-"

The dial picked up, and a raspy voice answered. It startled Clover for a moment, needing time to register that Qrow was the one speaking to him. He didn’t recognize the voice that sounded like it had been sandpapered to a croak.

"I'm fucking busy, piss off." Qrow’s voice slurred and he winced. Not a good sign. Before Clover could form the words from his gaping mouth Qrow cut the call. The scroll didn't even ring when he called again and it seemed to have been disconnected entirely.

Shit. There was no way he was telling the girls just yet their uncle had fallen off the wagon, not until Clover found him and brought him back at least. If someone’s scroll wasn't in working order, he had to assume the worst and go track them down. Besides, they had a mission together the next day, and he could probably rationalize more reasons.

The only reason he needed was that he was worried.

* * *

It took a while to track Qrow down. When a man could turn into a bird and bypass half their security it made it difficult to figure where he had gone. When a scroll was broken, their last known location would ping. That was only for team members, and if it wasn’t marked as found within a few hours it would broadcast further. He had found the thing snapped in half in a gutter in Mantle. The rain was cold and even if he didn’t need it, he wished he had the foresight to have brought a jacket when he changed into something more casual to search for Qrow. He only had to look up and see that he was outside of a liquor store. Frowning sadly and knowing what it meant, he entered it.

It was getting close to closing time and the man only looked to be turning his open sign off and lights. Clover closed his umbrella outside before stepping in, the rain seemed to get harder the moment he stepped inside. Just his luck to have missed the rain. The shop itself was cramped, every inch of it used, but he was able to move though it easily enough to get to the counter.

“What can I get you, stranger? Closing up, so be quick.” The man said. He was an older gentleman, greying hair but seemed sharp.

“I’m looking for this man.” He said, and pulled his scroll out to show Qrow’s picture. “Can I look at your security footage? He’s missing.”

“Didn’t see him.” He said, turning away and acting like he was busy with the register. Clover, sighed and briefly flashed his credentials. He seemed to ease up, a rarity in Mantle when civilians didn’t trust the military these days. "Ace Op. What do you want with Qrow?"

“You know him?” Clover asked.

“Sure I know him. He pops up every time he’s in the kingdom looking for the dark oak whiskey I brew, calls it the best.” He said, but his eyes don’t leave Clover, like he’s still sizing him up.

“Did he buy anything?” Clover knew he sounded like he was interrogating the man, but there wasn't much that could be done about it.

“No, I knew he was going clean... But he took two bottles and threw me his card, barely saying a word.” He pulled out a Lien card from out of the register and handed it over. Clover turned it over, it seemed to be Qrow's main one. “I would miss him as a customer but he comes to visit every now and then to talk.” he said, not liking Clover's accusing tone. He widened his eyes a little. “Are you Clover?”

“Yeah, he’s talked about me?” he couldn’t help making a bemused face.

“I guess Qrow just missed talking even going sober.” He said, and leaned back from his counter. Clover didn’t call him out for avoiding the question. “Qrow was messed up, he comes in here, stumbling, face bruised and looking like he’s been in a hell of a fight. I tried to help him. I asked him to stay put while I went out back to call the cops, but he rung up two bottles of whiskey and left before I could. Left his card, as you can see.”

“And you didn’t go after him?” Clover asked, the barman squinted at him and scoffed.

“Look. Qrow does this. He gets drunk and goes and licks his wounds and then he’s fine. And I couldn’t just run after him with an open shop. I’ll be robbed in minutes.” He said. “I can point you in the direction I saw him slink off to, but that’s it.”

So Qrow must have been ambushed and attacked, by who he didn’t know. It troubled him, how had Qrow, off all people been beaten so hard? With the facts not adding up, he quickened his pace. Mantle was closing for the night. The street lamps dimmed, and the rain was getting harder.

He saw the bottle first, a pale, clammy hand having a loose grip on the neck. He nearly walked past the alley without looking twice. Qrow was slumped against the dumpster, hidden from view from the outside of the alley. He was disappointed, feeling more saddened for him then anything. Qrow was a recovering addict, and he didn’t like to use the word addict, but it was accurate. It was expected to have highs and lows in recovery, and he supposed Clover couldn’t blame him for reacting like this after being injured.

“Qrow?”

“Fuck.” Came the confirmation, Qrow tried to sit up, but muffled a grunt of pain before giving up and tried to adjust himself. He pulled the bottle up like it was stone, and sat it on his stomach. Clover walked over, wet steps making Qrow agitated.

“Your scroll went offline.” Clover said slowly.

“Dropped it. They’re fragile.” He said, not even trying to come up with something convincing. Now that he thought of it, why hadn’t Qrow called in he had been attacked? Was he ashamed that he had been beaten? A man being known as one of the best living huntsman, beaten somewhere in Mantle and fallen off the wagon? That is, if it wasn’t the other way around, relapsed and got into a fight. Harbinger was nowhere to be seen. Or even that he was so used to dealing with injuries by himself, that this was second nature to go off alone.

It had been raining on and off the entire night. Qrow was drenched, Clover put the green umbrella over the older hunter's body, and the soft droplets were the only thing he could hear. Qrow had torn off his cape, and it was tied around his neck like a scarf. Strange, he had never seen the man without his cape or without something draping his back. He looked so... naked without it.

“Come on, let’s go back to the academy.” Clover didn’t want to sound like he was judging the drunken man before him, because he wasn’t. He just wanted to start helping him get back on his feet and try and put tonight behind him.

"Not going back." Qrow said, and stumbled up and batted Clover’s hand away when he reached out to steady him. Clover tried not to be upset at the refusal before noticing the prominent limp in his step. “Don’t want them to see me like this. I’ll find an inn or a roof, I’ll be fine.”

“I’m sure they’ll understand, besides, everywhere is closing, you’re not going to find somewhere to stay tonight." Qrow didn’t move, oddly still despite having no balance a moment ago. “Come on, you need help, I know it’s hard that you relapsed but circumstances-”

"Circumstances? Fuck _off_ ." He swung his arms out as he turned, the red scarf came loose and he quickly clutched it to keep it in place. "I screwed up! I let my guard down. Again. I just keep letting it happen. At least when I got hurt before, I could shrug it off, go to a bar, find some pretty face that only wants me for one night and lose myself and forget. I can’t shrug this off." He wrapped himself in his own arms and bowed forward. “I- I can’t shrug it off. It _hurts_.”

“Qrow...” Clover said as gentle as possible, and tried to touch him. Qrow must have seen the hand coming from his peripherals, and threw Clover’s arm back. The bottle smashed across the alley, mostly empty. Qrow stumbled and was falling into the wall. He didn't use his hand to brace himself, and the makeshift scarf slipped to the ground.

He was under more light now. Clover realized the dark had covered Qrow’s face and the bruising on his jaw, his vest open, white shirt looked hastily rebuttoned, disjointed and unmatching, but it didn’t hide the bruising on his neck, angry and red. The step closer Clover took was miscalculated. Qrow pushed him back with one shaking hand. It didn't have much force behind it, but Clover wasn't braced for what he was seeing.

“How do I know you’re not going to hurt me too?” He asked. Clover guessed the question was supposed to be accusing, but it came out sounding so pained that Clover wanted to back himself against the wall to find something steady to lean onto.

And teeth marks. Clover found himself staring, rooted in place. Qrow attempted to cover his neck with his right hand, bringing attention to Qrow’s left hand, hanging limp next to him. It looked shattered, and he wasn’t moving his fingers at all. That worried him a great deal. A pained grunt escaped him as he slid down the wall, trying to grab at the cape with his ruined hand but couldn't get his fingers to work for him. Clover was over to him in an instant, dropping the umbrella in his hand.

"Who did this to you?" Clover asked in a low voice. Qrow didn't say anything, seeming to look lost. Clover felt like his chest was burning and his heart was going to tear out of his body but he kept it down, he had to tend to Qrow. Slowly, gently, he brought his hand up to cup Qrow's uninjured cheek. He didn't need to have touched Qrow to know how cold he was. Qrow leaned into the touch, a slow blink heralding his eyes closing, looking almost relaxed. “You need to go to a hospital." He said firmly, trying to sound calm.

"No." Came the short reply that Clover barely heard. The rain above came down harder.

"Qrow you're hurt, _please_ let me help." He knew he sounded desperate. He didn't care.

"I'm fin’, I just need to sleep it off, fucking, hospital grade painkillers are doing their job.” He said, leaning back, his eyes rolling away from Clover and down the alley with a weak smile that made Clover swallow hard. He loved Qrow's little smiles, but the tilt of his mouth looked more of a crack, and Clover felt that Qrow might just continue to crack like porcelain. “I’m such a light-weight now, can barely finish a second bottle.”

"What painkillers. How many did you take?" he asked immediately, and couldn’t keep the panic from his voice.

"I dunno." Came the quiet reply, and Qrow closed his eyes and began to slide sideways, this time Clover caught him. He was light, it was easy to forget how the older hunter held himself. So firm and strong, swinging around that massive sword of his as if it wasn’t solid steel. Clover felt a lump in Qrows pocket, and quickly fished it out. The large warning on the bottle, DO NOT TAKE WITH ALCOHOL threw his heart against his chest even before he read that it should only be one taken every half day. He brought his hand up to his ear and pressed on his communicator.

"Dispatch, send an ambulance to my location, stomach pump. Top priority, huntsman down." He said briskly, and pressed down on Qrow’s good wrist to feel his pulse, because he didn't dare touch his neck and hurt him further. Qrow didn’t attempt to pull out of his grip again, looking too exhausted to even try. “You’re freezing.” Qrow’s skin was paler than normal. Despite the heating grids, the rain was still cold, nothing life threatening even to those without an activated aura. But the state Qrow was in already wasn’t helping matters.

“Don’t feel it.” He mumbled.

Qrow whined when Clover pulled him away from the wall, hand clasping Clover's arm that wrapped around him. Then Qrow went limp. A surge of panic rushed through him.

"Shit, shit come on, wake up!"

He folded Qrows's injured arm over Qrow’s chest. He slowly picked Qrow up, listening for any protests of pain, if he was touching somewhere tender, arm under the bend of Qrow’s legs, the other supporting his back. He was so light, he knew the huntsman had been gradually loosing weight since he arrived in Atlas.

Clover kicked the door of the not closed liquor store in. The barman jumped up again, with a pistol in his hand, but seeing who had come in made him bulk, eyes darting from Clover to the semi conscious man in his arms.

“Blankets. Now.” Clover demanded, not giving the man time to ask questions as he came into the store, tracking water the entire way. The Barman dashed into the back room. From the look of outside, the man lived above his store, so he had to have had something that could dry him off. He decided against making Qrow throw up, he was definitely too weak for it, they could get unlucky and he began to choke, or it went down the wrong pipe and into his lungs.

Some things you couldn't leave to chance.

There had been a mirror, most likely designed so that the shop owner could see if people were shoplifting. Clover had thought it had been the wetness of Qrow’s hair soaking into his shoulder, but no. Red stained his clothes. It alarmed him, another injury he hadn’t seen, so preoccupied with the ones he had found. He pulled Qrow into him, closer, trying to share his body heat with him. Qrow once joked that Clover's semblance had to be never getting cold. The man returned and he snatched the blankets away, not having the time to be polite.

“Stay on this line and tell them the address.” He said, throwing the man his scroll and began to wrap Qrow up. The barman took another look at them, and walked out of his shop to the street. Thank god, Clover thought. "Qrow, I'm sorry, I'm going to have to take your vests off, they're soaked and I'm trying to get you warm. Is that okay?"

Qrow forced his eyes open and Clover felt relief that he was awake again. He moved, shifting in place and tried to shrug out of his clothes. Clover gave a quick confirmation before helping him, slowly when Qrow winced when he moved. Nothing seemed broken, just the stretching of bruised skin made Qrow slow. There were so many, overlapping, on his shoulders, his collarbone. Clover wasted no time in wrapping him in a blanket, keeping bile down when he saw that there were bruises further down his chest.

Qrow was mainly unresponsive if he wasn't being directly spoken too, but at least he was letting Clover help him. Eyes hooded and Clover was worried that Qrow would close his eyes again. He didn't know the extent of the head injury, but lightly patted down his hair and tried to dry him. He wasn’t sure Qrow knew where he was and he flinched with every touch if he wasn’t warned, looking stuck in his own head.

“Can I have your hand?” Qrow’s fingers twitched and a small nod came from him. Clover cradled Qrow’s cold, uninjured hand, and he gently rubbed circles into Qrow’s palm with his own thumb. Something to ground him, bring him back out of the daze he was in. “I’m going to try and stabilize you with my aura.” Clover said. It was a technique he saw rarely used and was by no means an expert. "Come on Qrow, stay with me, just talk, say something."

“It won’t work.” Qrow said quietly, and he was glad for some kind of answer.

“Let me try, please?” and after a moment, Qrow gave another small nod. Clover pushed his aura out. It was the same theory behind unlocking one’s aura, using your own to boost the other into solidifying. He felt the smallest push back of what remained of Qrow’s aura, a shred like Clover’s own was responsible for his semblance still being active. No matter how either of them would be, they still had that small piece. It had saved Clover’s life on occasion. “Keep talking, buddy.”

“Buddy? How casual of you.” He replied with a huff. “Next you’re going to ask me to go fishing with you, _buddy_.”

The return of the usual sass made him break out into a smile despite himself.

“We’re friends, you’re my buddy. Hell, when you’re okay, let’s go fishing, make it a date.” the words stumbled out of his mouth. When he was young, his dad told him if he wanted something, he should say it out loud so it was in the world, a tangible force instead of just a thought in his mind. He wanted this. He wanted Qrow to survive.

“I don’t think I’ve been okay a day in my life, Cloves.” He chuckled, and closed his eyes again. Clover felt a tear in his heart. He wanted to pull him closer, scream himself hoarse that Qrow was going to be okay. "The girls are going to be so disappointed."

"No, they won't be disappointed, they love you." He knew that for a fact in how much they checked up on him, not directly, but with Clover, with Ironwood. The four of them reached something of a correspondence when it concerned Qrow. Making sure he was actually eating, taking care of himself, that the shakes weren't getting unmanageable.

“And what have I done for them? Nearly get them killed.” He said bitterly. “They shouldn’t have pulled me out of that farm house, they should have let me die.”

“When you get better we’re going to work on that self worth issue you have there.” Clover tried to be lighthearted, but he couldn’t when his words felt like lead.

“You’re too good you know, Lucky Charm.” He smiled weakly, and Qrow eased his head into Clover’s shoulder.

“Qrow?” he said, and when he didn’t reply, he gently shook him. “Qrow! Don't go to sleep!”

He was only getting to know him now, that there was something hidden under all that cynicism that he had wrapped himself in. With each passing day the walls crumbled and he saw the older huntsman smile more. Smile around his nieces, smile around the rest of the kids that he’s slowly but surely admitting to himself he’s taken them under his wing.

Smile around Clover, when he made a dumb joke that only Qrow would laugh at, and he would smile himself, happy he was able to make the huntsmen feel at ease as they grew closer to the point where they were becoming attatched to the hip. Where was the goddamn medical unit? Why was it taking so long?

“Look after them, please.” Came a murmur, and Clover froze. “You’re nothing like me, Clover. You’ll do a better job.”

Every day, he saw a man last into briefing because he was making sure the kids were ready for the day, more often than not pushing one of the late kids in, a black coffee in his hands. Once when he had come back from a mission in the early morning he had gone to check up on them. It had been chaos, half of them weren’t yet out of their sleeping clothes, and the other half was frantically scrambling to get ready. How Qrow was able to keep them a functioning unit baffled him. Those kids needed him.

“I’ll look after them until you’re back on your feet.” He swallowed. "You're going to be okay."

“I guess that’s all I can hope for.” And Qrow was silent again.

The transport landed and came with medics, they quickly whisked Qrow from Clover’s arms and had him on a stretcher. Qrow hadn’t wanted to let go of Clover's shirt, his fingers slipping out, and for a moment it looked like he was reaching for him. For a moment, fear washed over him. He wanted to keep him close, channel all his good luck into him.

And it occurred to him, only seeing them put an oxygen mask over his face that Qrow very well could have died if he didn't go to find him. He didn’t like to dwell on the fact. It had been a feeling, he knew his semblance was guiding him like it had before, but to find this. He wished his semblance had made him seek out Qrow sooner.

The calls went by in a blur. Ironwood was the first he contacted, the shocked silence, the sputter of a hasty command to make sure Qrow stayed safe and not to leave his side. He hesitated to call his nieces. It was late, and he had no idea how he could tell them something like this had happened. He made the call not to inform them. Not yet.

A Mantle hospital was closest, Atlas had been the destination, but the ambulance crew redirected them, practically doing a U turn mid air. Clover had to direct his own transport to follow, and lost time catching up. Be-lining to the emergency room minutes after he had the pilot land he had a nurse waiting for him, being told in advance to brief him.

“He’s in emergency surgery, after we pumped his stomach bruising indicated a violent assault and we found his lower intestine had been ruptured.” she said so clinically, leading him down a hall. “The doctors are doing their best, but we can’t say for sure if he’s going to make it.”

He felt like his entire world had stopped as he tried to pick apart what she had said into something manageable to process. The words _ruptured intestine_ kept replaying in his head. He couldn’t bare to think about it. He was under no uncertainty of what those bite marks meant on Qrow’s neck, too deep, too _violent_ to be consensual and he could only guess his stumbling wasn’t from drunkenness. Qrow’s broken body was in surgery now, and Clover had no idea if he was going to survive or not. Someone, some people? Had ambushed him, did this to him. His mind racing to find answers he didn’t know if he wanted to know.

Harbinger was nowhere in sight, and he knew like any good hunter he didn’t go anywhere without it. He had barely heard the nurse continue to inform him of their findings. Broken wrist, six different places. Cracked cheek bone, two broken ribs and another cracked. Concussion and head injury, extensive, extensive, Bruising under the belt. His imagination was getting the better of him, thinking of the older hunter being beaten like this made bile rise in his throat. Brothers, what was he going to tell the girls?

“ _Look after them, please._ ” Qrow had said. 

And he felt numb. It sounded too much like Qrow had taken the pills and booze together on purpose, when it could have been his concussion, guiding his actions to do the familiar. He desperately hoped that was the case, a mind falling to old habits.

Clover couldn’t allow himself to fall apart. He owed it to Qrow to find out what happened, who did this to him, and to his family to do something. He inhaled, and decided to do what he did best. Keep things in order, keep calm, and with the efficiency of a well oiled machine, gets things done. He couldn't let his own feelings get in the way and ignored the heaviness in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was updated on the 5th of may, 2020


	2. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments! I'm sorry there are a lot of questions I can't answer right know, and hope to reveal them soon! Enjoy the chapter because I couldn't contain myself!
> 
> Edited the winter clover talk, as I didn't flesh it out enough.
> 
> Edit 2: some edits didn't go through. I tend to write dialogue and then detail it, so when I went over it I noticed that I used the wrong draft.

It was the early morning when he came back to base, everyone had already been dispatched on their missions, all except the one he was looking for. It was about 8 am when Jaune came back from his crossing guard duties. While he had initial grumbled about it, it seemed he had grown attached to the job.

Jaune had been putting another casserole in the fridge when he looked up and saw Clover standing in the doorway of the kitchen. The younger huntsman looked at Clover wide eyed, and Clover realized he hadn’t changed yet. He haddn't had the time. Dried blood where Qrow’s head had laid in the crook of his own, and it was a lot, more then he realized. He was in his civvies as well, and he was sure that the younger man hadn’t seen any of the ace ops out of uniform.

It wasn’t long until he took Jaune to the hospital, Qrow wasn’t stable enough to move yet, even after the surgery was completed. He called for Elm to stand gaurd while he went to retrieve Jaune, even if they had plain clothed officers situated in the hospital. Discretion. If a military unit came charging into protect one patient the news would spread like wildfire, something he, nor the General wanted. Dispute her loud nature, she could be discreet in this. He wanted an Ace Op there when he couldn't be.

Jaune’s breath hitched at the sight when he walked into the hospital room. Qrow’s face looked worse now, half black from bruising. Clover was thankful that the remaining bruises on Qrow’s neck and shoulder had been covered in gauze, and his body covered in a linen sheet. so Jaune couldn’t see the still healing bruise and _bites_.

Jaune didn’t need many words for him to know what was wanted from him. The few field missions he went on had him act mostly support with his two teammates and when things got bad, he would boost their aura’s to heal them. That was the reason he was there.

“I don’t know if I can heal him.” Jaune said. “In the field he wouldn’t let me touch him, if I was amplifying his aura, I would be amplifying his semblance. But I’m going to try.” He said firmly, and put his hands over Qrow. The pale yellow aura engulfed Qrow, the small pieces of dull red of Qrow’s own aura there, but barely visible. “I can feel the extent of his injuries.” Jaune said, and frowned. Covers blood ran cold. Had he been misinformed about Jaune's Semblance? Did he also feel where the injury was? “What the- when did this, did this happen yesterday?”

He wasn’t going to ask for confirmation. Plausable deniability could be his tool for the moment. He knew, firmly in his head that he wasn’t going to be the one to tell the girls, the kids as to the extent of the attack. It wasn’t his place. Would it be, if he didn’t feel so close to this? What it had been someone else? Would he have been able to tell some teenagers their older relative had been injured like this?

“They had to operate on him, we don’t know the details to what happened yet-” He explained, arms behind his back.

“You’re lying.” Jaune said without looking at him. And Clover blinked. Jaune was an interesting character. He was a leader of his team, but he followed Ruby’s lead dispite having a somewhat equal standing with her. He seemed to be a stickler for the truth, something he could admire, and wasn’t afraid to call out authority. He never could stop himself from back talking Ironwood, him and Nora both. His backtalk came from a place of innocence of how complicated things really were. The general knew that what he did wasn’t what was best for mantle, but taking the lesser of two evils, so that they could eventually do enough good to outweigh that suffering would in the end, be worth this suffering.

“We don’t know who attacked him, but we’re on it.” There wasn’t a point to lying about this, it would be insulting after two months of working together. But he couldn’t bring himself to tell the younger huntsmen what had really occurred. The world was a terrible place, filled with Grimm and evil people who wanted to bring ruin to everyone and he knew that Jaune knew that. But this? Was different.

“There is like, fifty cameras to every citizen in both Atlas and Mantle and you don’t know who attacked him yet?” He asked, deadpan, Clover agreed with him. Surveillance was... numerous, especially down in Mantle. They should have known by now exactly where Qrow had been, and they didn’t. He frowned to himself, what was the point in the surveillance droids if they didn’t actually accomplish this one thing?

“I’m going to try and ease his aura into focusing on the more serious injuries. Ampify the right places.” After a few moments, Jaune pulled his hand away from Qrows head, clutching it like it had been burned, the faint yellow glow remained, however, the bruises lightened.

“What happened?” Clover asked.

“That didn’t feel right- like... tangled string. I think I’ll stick to the other injuries, but I don’t think I can do anything about what ever head trauma he took. I’m not well practiced.” He shook his head sounding bitter. “I’m not sure I’m even capable of it.”

“Are you close to Qrow?” He asked.

“I wouldn’t say close, but he’s been looking after all of us. He’s been teaching us on the road. We train together, but he also did a lot of training us.” Of course, the man had been a teacher at some point, that had been a footnote on his file. “I have to tell the others.”

“I want you to. I didn’t want to worry them just yet. But knowing he’s going to recover instead of having a question mark over his head would be good news.” He said. “Can you be in charge of that? I have too much to do, I have to find what happened... and its best they hear from a friend.”

Jaune did all he could do, his aura nearly drained completely. “You can take a break,” He had been told. And Jaune had ignored them. It was enough to stabilize him, that the fear of him dying at a moment was gone as his vitals went to green, and Qrow’s aura began to recover on its own. Slowly at a snail’s crawl but it was better than the utterly shattered array his aura had been. It was enough that he was moved to a recovery room instead of emergency care. It was simply amazing. A semblance like that is incredible useful in battle, and he was barely trained in it. Once Amity was in the air and if they were to stick around he would want Jaune to be put through more extensive aura testing to see the extent of it.

Clover made sure Jaune had a lift back to the academy. He wanted to escort him himself. Being alone with a low aura was what happened to Qrow and Clover was nothing if not a man that learned from his mistakes. Someone, or some people hurt Qrow and they were still out there, and he still didn’t have a single answer to his thousands of questions.

When he came back to the recovery room, General Ironwood was already there. He had pulled up a chair as close as he could, and seemed to not be looking at Qrow, even if his eyes were pointed at him, he seemed a thousand miles away. The general looked like he hadn’t slept since he had gotten the call. He hadn't known the General was coming, and wondered how he got into the hospital unnoticed or perhaps at this point, didn't care.

He stayed guard with the door behind him.

Clover knew they were old friends. He had heard the same from the General as he had Winter. A drunk, unruly man. But the General spoke more positively about Qrow. A good man of principle and he would trust him with his life and to get any job done. Now that same man was laying in a hospital bed, and only half hour earlier the doctors weren’t even sure he was going to make it.

“Clover.” He acknowledged without looking at his operative. “Explain what you know.”

He began on the good news, Qrow would eventually wake up, they just don't know when. The bad news outweighed that quiet a bit. They have no idea how lucid Qrow would be until he woke up if there would be brain damage. No witnesses to the attack. No idea where the attack even occurred or even a list of people because without a crime scene they couldn't gather evidence that wasn't on Qrow.

“He nearly killed himself trying to self medicate.” He said. And saying it he still had a piece of doubt. He desperately wanted to believe that Qrow didnt try and kill himself, that it was a mistake, but to the doctors it was still down as attempted suicide. The General covered him mouth and took a sharp inhale when he heard that. Clover wished for a moment that he didn't have to be the one to do this, to be the bearer of bad news.

It took him a long time to speak again. “Clover, I’m not sure how to go forward with this.” He admitted. “Qrow is an old, dear friend of mine, and I’ll see the bastard that did this shot myself. We need to find out who did this, who was capable of taking down a huntsman like Qrow and bring them in before they strike again.”

“I don’t believe it was one person. One person can’t beat Qrow-“ he began.

“He’s not unbeatable if he’s taken by surprise, you know that already.” The General said. The first time they met the Ace Ops had taken the gaggle of children and their mother crow out in an instant. It makes him wonder if they would have been able to do that if Qrow wasn’t days into withdrawal. “I want you to supervise the investigation with a forensic team. Details on what happened stay a secret until we find out more information. If it was one, or many, a concentrated effort or revenge or just.... bad luck.” His voice cracked, and his shoulders fell.

"No one but myself, you and the doctors know the extent of what occured. I... I couldnt bring myself to tell his nieces."

"I don't think I can either." The general said softly. 

“James. Please go rest. He’s safe here.” Clover liked to think that he knew what to say to make the General not worry. He had known him long enough, more then half his life. 

“I trust him in your care.” He said. “I’ll make sure you are not missed for the time being, but I would like to stay a little longer.”

"Of course." He said, and turned to leave. As he closed the door behind him into the hallway he heard a very quiet " _Wake up soon, Qrow._ " From the General in that same soft voice.

"How is he?" Winter asked. Clover took the scroll call into an empty stairwell.

"Not good." He answered truthfully. "Haven't seen him like this since Beacon fell."

"I meant Qrow." She clarified. "The General canceled his morning appointments, and you know he doesn't do that for anything."

Oh. He thought, and his surprise wasn't missed. Winter sighed. "I don't hate him, not anymore. Dislike him, yes. But I will make no assumptions until we know more about what happened. But Clover. This might have been a political move." She said, and he frowned. "It's not common knowledge that Qrow and The General have been acquainted since their academy days, but the General accomidating him and his entourage hasn't gone unnoticed by certain groups."

Clover grimanced. He knew that the more political minded saw the elevation of Vale students to hunters as something personal and a serious abuse of power, especially as they seemed to work as propaganda.

"If someone wanted to hurt the General, they would have an easier time going after an active huntsman that isn't technically apart of the military."

Was Winter suggesting a political rival? He thought of Robyn. No way in hell. Someone angry at the Embargo was more likely, get revenge in some way against the man. But at the same time, would they have known the General would have reacted the way he has? It could have been a message, but with no leads to even know who was enraged enough to have Qrow attacked...

He wondered if the General had considered this as well. He may be blaming himself as he sat vigilante in Qrow room. Or if the thought that maybe not Qrow, maybe one of the younger ones being attacked made his skin crawl just as much.

"It's a line of thought that I'll look into. Thank you Winter." 

The called ended after an update on both men.

It was the right move for Jaune to tell the others. He was also glad he wasn’t there to see their distraught faces when they were told. Telling the General had been taxing enough.

Yang and Ruby were in as soon as they found out, he watched the mission board log’s change on his scroll. Their missions for the afternoon transferred over to Nora and Ren and Marrow. He smiled at that. Marrow was the youngest of the five Ace Ops. Dispite being, well, marrow. He still knew when to shut up and support others. It’s what made him a good team mate.

It wasn’t long until they were in. Clover made sure to classify the information available to them. Yang was frozen at the doorway. Ruby took a moment before walking quietly into the room and placing her hands softly on Qrow’s shattered one.

“Oh, uncle Qrow.” She said in a small voice. The slow beeping of his heart monitor sounded louder with each passing moment. He felt guilty. He should have asked for them sooner. Gotten them out of bed even if it caused a ruckus and woken the others up. In case they had to have said goodbye. But if he had, then it would have felt final. He felt selfish having denied them family time for so long.

“What happened?” Yang was first to ask.

“We’re still investigating.” He said, and she sharply turned to him.

“You don’t _know?_ ” She asked, the bite in her words would have made a lesser man flinch. He understood the anger, he was angry as well, how, for all the surveillance they had in Atlas and Mantle, could that have still found nothing?

“Please don’t Yang.” Ruby said, and Yang’s expression changed.

“Sorry.” She said, and put her hands on her little sister’s shoulders. “I’ll stay with him, Ruby. We both don’t have to be here.”

“I want to. when he wakes up I want us both to be here.”

Clover didn’t know how to breach the topic that Qrow had taken an extensive head injury, and his self medication didn’t make the doctors hopeful that he wasn’t brain damaged. She could find the information out now, minus the parts he classified and warned the hospital staff not to utter a word.

“Ruby, Will you come with me on a mission?” He asked. “Qrow and I were scheduled to do a supply run to mantle.” After the incident that had been Robyn’s near ambush, they directed resources to mantle. Enough to keep Robyn satisfied, and nothing that would be missed from Amity. “It’s important, I would like you to come with me.”

Yang gave him a nod, seeming to understand his intention.

“Okay.” She said.

“If there is any change, message us.”

* * *

After a quick trip to meet the forensic team, chosen for their skills and secrecy, he and Ruby were on their way to the tundra. Ruby was quiet the entire trip, the energy on someone deep in their thoughts. He knew how hypnotizing the snow was and had long since made sure he was in the back so he could pass the time to play cards or catch up on sleep. Then it turned to poker when Qrow would join him. He knew Qrow wasn't a gambling man, he pegged that from the start, never betting anything, nor really being angry when he lost or desperate to get a win. Clover could only conclude that he wanted to play for the sake of it, even after Clover kept winning

But he sat next to Ruby in the front today. He knew he could have passed this mission to someone else, however he had wanted to go, take a break from everything so he could gather his thoughts and process what had happened. He tried not to let his mind race. The forensic team would be doing their job. Gathering information, reading his report and coming up with theories. He just had the final authority on their course of action and steer them away from certain truths if it came to it.

Ironwood had noticed that the kids had barely had their licenses before they were taking missions, and glad that what he had planned for them they gravitated to naturally. How it worked was the Kids did a lot of public work, manning the wall, interacting with Mantle civilians as much as possible all in-between protecting Amity.

The kids were not famous, but definitely known. Team RWBY in particular were in the public eye. Weiss Schnee being the most recognizable of course, how it was a scandal when she disappeared from the public eye after a breakdown at a party. Then there was Blake Belladona, the daughter of the former- no longer former- leader of the reformed white fang. She worked well as a face for the Faunus to trust. Yang was unfortunately more infamous, her match in the vital festival one of the last televised. She had been framed, and her injury had become well known in the aftermath. Ruby was more of an unknown, however she was slowly gaining fame from being around her teammates, and her close friendship with Penny made her a favourite among the people.

“Your uncle is going to be okay. He just needs time.” He said. He wanted to believe it. Jaune had worked miracles on him, taking a maybe to a ‘certainly’, he will wake up. But would he be himself? That had been haunting him since it had been brought up by the doctors.

“I don’t like seeing him hurt.” She said, and it sounded like her voice was close to cracking. Of course, the great Qrow Brawren, his niece idolized him. Until the post mission briefing after bring them in, he and the rest of the Ace Ops had thought she was his daughter due to how much she took after him. “He helped raise me and my sister after our mum died.” She said. Oh. He hadn’t known that. “He’s always been there, protecting us, swooping in at the last possible second when we were in danger.”

“Your Uncle is a good man.” He settled on saying. While he and the other Ace op’s called Qrow a mother hen, it hadn’t occurred to him that he could have been a family man.

“I know, and I’m really proud of him.” And her face dropped. “He doesn’t have a team anymore. He doesn’t have friends to watch his back anymore, not like I do.” She looked to him with a smile, the first one he had seen on her since yesterday. “So I’m glad you’re his friend.”

He felt a little swell of pride that Ruby was able to speak so freely to him, and that yes, Qrow was his friend, and he had his back. The automated drone sitting in the driver’s seat began to slow the truck, and they could see that the canyon was in view, it had been for some minutes.

“Looks like the entire canyon is being swarmed.” Ruby said.

“The nests must be more extensive then we realized. We’re going to have to come back here with a larger team to go into the caves. I’ll take the ground, you take the sky?” He asked, and she nodded.

“Exactly what I was thinking.”

Having seen Qrow in action for the last few months and seeing Ruby’s form up close made it apparent on who trained her, even if it was rare for Qrow to take his scythe form out. Ruby on the other hand used her scythe frequently, using the momentum of the sniper shots to throw herself from enemy to enemy in a whirlwind. Clover could have sat back and watched the show, not exactly needed, and he knew the girl was too focused.

The cargo rolled through the canyon, pushing forward and clearing the Grimm out. It had taken the better part of the day, stopping and resting when needed. They were coming close to the end of the ice canyon, and saw they were not alone.

“Good to see you survived.” The potential council woman said. Her people didn’t hide this time around, but seemed to be showing their strength in numbers. Clover was good, excellent in a fight and Ruby was nothing to sneeze at either, but going up against the huntresses while low on Aura and outnumbered would be a mistake. Thankfully, they weren’t here for a fight.

“Robyn, I didn’t expect you all the way out here.” He said, pleasantly.

“Didn’t want you getting lost in the tundra again.” She answered.

“That’s nice of you.” Clover said. “Will you see us the rest of the way?”

"Might as well. Don't know how your bot's GPS is coordinated, so keep your eyes open." She said, and turned to her huntresses. The main three were with her, as well as a few others. Looks like if it had come to it, they would have taken the supplies by force. This was why they began rerouting more supplies to Mantle. Robyn was getting bolder with each passing week. The sacrifice of some supplies would far outweigh the risk of Robyn getting frustrated and finding that stealing supplies would far outweigh being a council woman.

He wondered if this was a more political move. Be seen escorting an Ace Op and their partner to Mantle with a small team to show that Robyn could bring Ironwood's people under her control.

"It would be best to unload some of the cargo onto your own transports, to lighten our load so we can make this trip faster." Clover said, and used a thumb to point to the back. And it wasn't as if it was untrue. 

Ruby was already intimidated by Robyn, having learnt to stay quiet around her after it was explained that she was trying to get information out of her, pegging Ruby for the weakest link. So she jumped into the back of the truck and began pushing some of the boxes. she was no Yang, using her legs mostly to push the heavy supplied. the crate shifted quickly, and she feel head first forward.

"Let us handle this, squirt." Joanna said with a chuckle, and pulled the crate up with ease.

So she continued to look at the perimeter, sniping stray Grimm in the distance, using her semblance to get high and keep her eyes peeled for any more surprises. once she was satisfied, and saw that the two trucks were loaded with some of the supplies she came back down.

“Another murder barely investigated-” Ruby heard Robyn said, and peaked over from the truck.

“Another murder with no leads, Robyn.” Clover said. "The civilian forensic unit is still investigating, give them time. We're allocating our own people-"

A little gasp came from Ruby, and he turned to her. It looked like a lightbulb had gone off in her head. “Maybe the person killing Robyn’s supporters also attacked uncle Qrow! And he fought, and he got away...”

“Long leg’s been attacked?” Robyn said, and Clover sighed.

“It’s none of your business Robyn.” Clover pressing his lips together. If Qrow was in mantle, and the killer was targeting Robyn supports, then maybe- But it didn’t fit the pattern. Robyn’s supporters had been murdered, plain and simple, what happened to Qrow didn’t fit the MO.

“I understand why you would keep this under wraps, the great Qrow Brawen being defeated? Might cause mistrust in you military huntsmen.”

“Not the time, Robyn.” He warned. She rolled her eyes.

“I mean, I should count my lucky stars if that’s the case, the military would care enough to look into his attack then the deaths of my supports, so, lucky us, huh-”

A shot rang out. The bullet lodged into the stone behind Robyn’s head. Immediately the huntresses had sprung up, weapons ready-

“Ruby-! Stand down!” Clover spluttered, turning to see that she was next to the half empty truck, scythe blade dug into ice and the rifle smoking. He in no way anticipating the young girl would take aim and shoot as a potential council women. Her eyes sharpened in pure rage, and didn’t move her grip from her weapon.

“Shut. Up.” She said in a tone he had never heard from the girl. Robyn’s eyes were wide, still reeling from how close the shot was. The shot only missed because Ruby’s aim was true. “My uncle has been hurt very badly. Don’t you dare see this as your advantage. I don’t care who you are. Shut up, because no one here is faster than _me._ ”

“Stand down ladies.” Robyn said, still, except for the motion of her hands. Tentatively and eyes steeled on the girl in red the women perched in the canyon did as she asked, lowering their weapons. “I sincerely apologies for being so crass, it wasn’t anything to joke about.”

He could tell Robyn meant it, if not from past experience with dealing with the huntswoman, but by the way her face softened in her own guilt from her words.

“I’m sorry for the death of your supporters.” Ruby said. And Clover didn’t stop her. “I don’t know if the goal of the deaths’ is to scare people away from you, or radicalize your people- but it puts you at odds with Ironwood.” She continued, her weapon compacting in her hands. “I don’t know anything, but someone is working to divide you and Ironwood further. So I take it as a sign that someone doesn’t want you two working together.”

“Miss Rose.” Clover said. He didn't know where she was going with this train of thought, but it wasn't a secret that Ruby liked Robyn and her goal to help Mantle, even if she promised to bring Ironwood into line. Still, if it continued, Ruby might inadvertently say something she shouldn't.

“I’m sorry for shooting at you. I’m sorry, sir. I’ll check the perimeter.” And in a rush of rose petals she had moved away.

With a final, awkward checkup as the huntresses didn't stop glaring at him, he made his way back to the truck, and noticed that Ruby wasn't in the front. He saw footprints go to the back of the truck, and opened to see her arms wrapped around her legs and head on her knees, looking to the opposite wall.

“You shouldn’t have done that.” Clover said. not even scolding her, since she knew she had done wrong. Getting caught up in her anger, not thinking of the consequences.

“I know.” She was looking away. "I'm sorry." She said again.

"Well, I think you made quiet the impression on her." He said. "At this rate she'll be printing an invitation for you to join her happy huntresses, you really 'showed her your teeth.'"

When she looked up at him, her eyes were glassy, she wiped her face, but couldn't stop a sob. Not the time for jokes, he scolded himself. He pulled himself into the back of the truck and sat next to her.

"It's okay, Ruby." He said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I just. don't know what to do!" She said with surprising pitch. “I trusted Lionhart. He lead us into an ambush. Weiss would have died if Jaune didn’t unlock his semblance.” She said, tearing up. “I want to trust the General. He has been good to us, he has placed his own trust in us and you're taking care of my Uncle and protecting him. But I can’t let my team be put in a position where we can be betrayed again. Cinders own minions befriended me and my team and because of them Penny and Pyrrha died and beacon fell. I want to trust him, completely, but I can't and I feel guilty that I can't."

Where was this coming from? He could understand that the girl was stressed, and any pressure she felt would be magnified and without Qrow to speak to, what ever bottle she was keeping all those emotions in was cracked.

But maybe... _how do I know you're not going to hurt me too?_ The words came back _._ What if Qrow ment being betrayed? Because Lionhart didn't just sell out Ruby, he sold out Qrow, he sold out a dozen huntsmen and huntresses to Salem's people. Was Qrow asking him if he too, would betray him, hurt him? He wanted it to be true, that Qrow wasn't so terrified that he would accuse Clover of wanting to hurt him like that-

_Look after them, please._

“I can understand that. It’s hard to build trust, once it’s been broken. You and your team have been through a lot.” He said, patting her shoulder. "I trust the General with my life, and I hope one day you feel the same. He's a good man, Ruby. "

“How do you know that he isn’t keeping secrets from you?” She asked, looking up at him.

“He most likely is.” And Ruby’s gray eyes widened and god, did it remind him that she was only young. “The thing about being a leader is that some secrets you keep close to your chest, because the truth is too difficult to explain. Or too hard, or because that person is also trying to comprehend it themselves.” He thought of Qrow once more, and how the truth wasn’t what the girls, what the kids needed. “I have to trust that General Ironwood knows what he is doing, that I don’t have to worry about the finer details because he has it figured out, and if he doesn't, he will. I’m sure your team trusts you to make the right decision without their input as well, because when you are a leader, you speak for everyone.”

“Everyone trusted Ozpin. And he kept secrets from everyone. But only to hide his own mistakes. I don’t want to be anything like him.” she said bitterly, wiping her eyes again.

Ruby was a 16 year old girl, a fully fledged huntress, the youngest in years to get her full license with more experience than actual graduates. _Look after them,_ is this what he meant? That Ruby, _16 year old_ Ruby was still a child prone to making foolish emotional decisions despite being a prodigy? That she needed an adult to guide her still.

And the one person who she relied on for that is in a hospital bed. _Look after them_. And he will.

They dropped out of the back of the truck, and Clover turned to the younger girl.

"Do you need a hug?" He asked, feeling a little awkward.

Wordlessly she flopped into him. She was tiny, and he put his arms around her. She stiffled a yawn.

"If you want to sleep in the back, I always bring a sleeping bag." He said, And felt her nod. He looked back into the truck. "And I think one of the happy huntresses grabbed it by mistake. I'll go get it."

He moved towards the front only to see Robyn approaching with the missing sleeping back. She looked sheepish, which was saying something as Fiona was at her side.

"Again. I'm sorry." She said. "He's your friend too."

"It's fine. But it would be nice if you keep that information to yourself." He said, guarded. He knew Robyn, but didn't know what she would do with any information he gave her.

"If Qrow was attacked by whoever is killing my supporters, then I have to ask." She paused. "Do you think it's the same person?"

Clover stared at her for a moment. No sign of a scheme. Curiosity. Concern. He put his hand out as if to shake, and Robyn, surprised he was offering the truth, took his hand. The familiar glow of her Aura extened over their hands.

"I doubt it. Just because of the sheer difference in the attack. Your supporters were slain quickly. But if someone is going around attacking high profile huntsmen like Qrow then we want to be quiet about finding them. And because I trust your discression..." he said, and looked down at the glowing green. "This could have been a personal attack on the General by proxy. They go back to academy days. I dont have to tell you that people are angry at the embargo."

"What happened to him?" She asked, and Clover slipped his hand away from hers, breaking the connection. She frown as he shook his head and turned from her.

"Thank you for my sleeping bag, but we need to get moving." He said. 

He didn’t have Ruby punished. He probably should have, but he didn’t have the heart. In the report he recorded that she had been reprehended, and since it was the first time she had ever done something like that a warning was sufficient. They got back to the Academy later that day, and he was exhausted, but still escorted Ruby back to the dorm.

Even if he didn’t feel the deep blanket of depression, he knew their morale was low. The dorm wing that the children had receded in was quiet for the first time since they moved in. He didn’t like that. Qrow asked him to look after them. It wasn’t easy. What could he do? If he went in, and tried to talk to them would it make them feel worse, because he had went out of his way?

"If you were thinking of going back to the hospital, you're wrong. Sleep, Marrow is taking the night shift." Elm said, having been waiting for him to arrive. He signed. Was he so predictable? "What have you eaten?"

Clover racked his brain. "Snacks." He lied. 

"Snacks is not a meal, Sir." She scolded. She could be a mother hen herself, and her affinity to the kids was only from her own mothering of the other Ace Ops. Have you eaten, have you checked your equipment- "I've reheated some of that casserole, and you're going to eat it."

Not arguing, he took the plate and took a few bites, before Elm pushed him over to the table so he would relax.

"Do you need to talk?" She said after a minute was sitting and eatching him Eat.

"I'm doing fine, Elm. Just tired." He said.

"I know you two were close. we're going to catch who did this." she said.

"I just. don't know if he's going to be the same. He took a head injury, he's lucky it didn't swell-" he caught himself. He should be at the hospital, he should be there channeling his semblance to make sure Qrow had the best possible chance of recovery and here he was, sitting an eating dry casserole like Qrow didn't matter.

"You cannot blame yourself." She said softly, seeing his expression shift. "You can't be everywhere at once, and you can't help everyone all the time. You need to look after _yourself_."

He had to be logical. He was low on aura, and knowing he was too damn tired he made his way to his room after finishing hid plate and Elm taking it from him. It was much later that night, after checking the sent files from the forensic team and after finally getting to sleep when his scroll began to blare. It woke him up immediately, the red light lit up his room, and he looked at the message.

**Emergency meeting. Come to my office now.**

He didn’t dress in his uniform, giving himself no time to get ready before dashing out the door to the General's office. Winter looked disheveled herself, her hair down, a sight he had never seen before. The moment Clover stepped into the room, the general activated the locks in the room, closing it down to the outside world.

“General, what’s happened?” Clover asked. The glowing blue of light shone, illuminating the room.

“Miss Rose and Oscar has informed me of some startling news.” He said. Clover couldn't read the General's expression or tone. “Salem can’t be killed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact! Lionhart sold out many of Qrow old friends and it's never addressed again! 
> 
> But yeah, I never intended to rewrite volume 7. I'm happy with it as it is, but it would be boring for me and you to read volume 7 but with minor differences. Also volume 7 made me cry so I'm just not gonna deal with that. I'm big on domino writing, where one thing leads to another, and it's a stone throw in a pond.
> 
> So a lot of leads, with very few of them getting ruled out. Andy likes mystery, okay?


	3. A rushed day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just WANTED to write a RECOVERY STORY and I do this EVERY GODDAMN TIME. 
> 
> I’m going to make this quickly because fuck it. I want to get back to hurt and comfort but war path Ruby is a guilty pleasure of mine so hopefully this chapter will be the last in this saga of ‘Andy get’s too focused on background shit you don’t have to worry about in fanfic’ but i have to get it out of my system so I can keep my head around a timeline.
> 
> It’s bad, please forgive me, next chapter is back on my bullshit.

His mind was still reeling long after Ironwood had told them what Ruby had told him and safe to say, he didn’t sleep the rest of the night with his head trying to process everything he had been told. That this was the second coming of humanity, Gods were real. That Salem could not be killed due a curse of immortality. That there had been one question left this century, and that Ruby used it to find out the truth.

Ozpin didn’t have a long term plan. That he only pretended to have one so that those under him would keep fighting against Salem, giving them hope that one day through their efforts that the Grimm would be defeated.

“But she doesn’t need to die to be defeated.” The General said, after a long silence from his operatives. “Even the greatest chess master cannot make a move if they don’t have a single piece on the board. All her followers we will find and defeat. We will stand united, and they will fall.”

Winter and he both knew that the general had looked up to Ozpin, trusted the man to know what he was doing. When they left the room, they didn’t speak to each other, only meeting eyes and parting ways, both having a lot to think about.

He found himself sitting in front of Qrow’s hospital bed again, dismissing Marrow early that morning. Marrow looked to open his mouth, maybe comment on how tired he looked, but Marrow thought better and turned to leave with his scroll out. Great. Clover would be expecting Elm to be on his case about sleep soon.

“How did you react, to finding out?” He asked Qrow. “Because I don’t know how to react. It’s so... much. When I was brought in to lead, I knew that the faith of the world was at stake. I thought I could handle it. But the sheer adversary, an immortal witch who has been playing this game longer then we’ve been alive, and that we’re no closer to winning against her.”

Qrow didn’t respond, Clover didn’t expect him to. He put a hand on the older huntsman uninjured one, and began to rub circles into Qrow’s palm like he did the night Clover found him. He didn’t know if Qrow could hear him, or even feel him, but he did so anyway, if not just for Clover’s sake to feel his pulse. He heard the door open behind him, and looked to see Jaune. It was past school times, so of course he would be here again.

“So, you know now.” Jaune said, it wasn’t a question because the look on Clover’s face betrayed his thoughts. “Ruby told us last night that she came clean to Ironwood.”

“I admit. It was a lot more than I expected.” He said quietly. How could Jaune be so calm about this? He moved out of the seat to let Jaune though, and carefully laid Qrow’s hand down across his body. He didn’t particularly care that Jaune had seen him do so.

“You’re telling me. After we found out everything that Ozpin was hiding he disappeared. I guess he couldn’t face the consequences of his own lies.” He said bitterly, laying his hands over Qrow and the light yellow aura appeared. Clover felt a little relief, knowing that the worse of Qrow’s injuries could be healed. “We were just... supposed to fall in line and follow him. Trust him when he didn’t trust us. He had his reasons, I know, but it was like... He didn’t acknowledge that we had lost, why we were on our mission and he just comes along and takes control.” He paused, and softened his voice. “But I heard Qrow took it hard. Like, drank half a wine cellar hard.”

“What happened?” he found himself asking.

“You might have to ask team RWBY, we got separated on the way to Argus, and something about them finding shelter at a farmhouse and finding a horde of Grimm under it.”

Farmhouse, and Clover remembered Qrow mentioning something about a farmhouse, how the girls should have left him there. He made a mental note, before pulling his scroll out to make a physical note. He looked over his notifications. The Detectives on the case would like to speak with Qrow’s nieces about potential enemies. The general had already given them some names and leads to chase up.

“If it’s okay, I would like you to speak to a detective about anyone you think may have had a grudge against him.” He said. “I rather Ruby not have to do it. Yang is currently on a mission.” It sees like she was blowing off steam herself.

“That’s easy.” Jaune said. “This guy called Tyrian Callows attacked me, Nora, Ren and Ruby on our way to Haven, If Qrow didn’t step in, he would have taken Ruby.”

“Tyrian Callows?” He asked, the name felt familiar to him, but couldn’t place it. He had his scroll still in his hand, and searched the name.

“Yeah, he’s one of Salem’s men.” Jaune clarified as the results came back.

No.

There was no way this man was in the kingdom. He would have been picked up immediately on the security bots. But. They also weren’t able to find Qrow on the security until he seemed to stumble out of an alley and from there, they were able to trace his path.

 _No_.

Infamous serial killer. Declared dead after Grimm attacked his transport ship. He was one of Salem’s men, but what about the Embargo? He tried to rationalize, before admitting that the Embargo didn’t do jack shit. Qrow and his kids proved that the embargo won’t stop someone that wanted to get into the city. If Tyrian had been able to avoid detection for so long, and the Robyn supporters murders don’t have a single lead because the security camera’s in the area just always happened to be looking in the other direction... Is it possible this monster was able to hack Mantle security somehow?

“Jaune, you have to stabilize him to the point where he can be transported.” He said, and turned on the spot. “I want him moved to the Atlas hospital, as soon as possible.” Qrow had been scedualed to be moved the next day, once he was cleared for transport, but he had to be moved to the more secure facility _immediately_. He put his hand to his ear. “Elm, Where are you?”

He gave her quick, but detailed instructions. Discreet, bring a transport immediately that can take a hospital bed because there was no way that he could leave Qrow in mantle knowing that Tyrian had to power to hack Mantle security.

He couldn’t risk the intercoms, and made his way to Ironwoods office once more, and lucky the man was in his office. He noticed the glass of scotch, and the bottle on the desk, something that the General rarely brought out.

“Sir, I believe that Tyrian Callows may be behind the attack on Qrow, and the killings of Robyn’s supporters.”

The general looked at him, blinking at the information just thrown at him.

“Clover, have you slept?” He asked, and Clover mentally backtracked. He knew he looked a mess, out of uniform and his erratic behavior wasn’t something at all common in who had been described as the idea soldier and okay maybe he hasn’t slept properly since he found Qrow beaten in an alley but that wasn’t important-

“I’ve been told that not only Tyrian Callows is alive, but he fought and nearly killed Qrow on the way to Haven Academy.” This made the General focus more. “Not only that, but he works for Salem.”

The General stood up and pressed a button on his desk. “Winter, Penny. I need you both here now.” He said, and removed the glass and scotch bottle from the table and moved to place them back on a shelf to the side of the room. “You need to tell me exactly why you think it’s Callows.”

And he explained. On the quick overview and then the psychiatric findings from the initial capture, Callows didn’t just kill for fun, but to cause pain. He would sit with his dying victims to watch them bleed out, or die from the poison in his stinger and listen to them hallucinate their worse moments before perishing. When one got away he would do anything to make sure they would die by his hand, the longer they were kept out of his grasp, the more desperate he would get. It was how he had been caught. A girl had escape him using her semblance, and the police had been able to bait him into a trap.

The Killings in Mantle fit Tyrian’s MO, without the poison to point to him. If Qrow and Callows crossed paths that night, then it was more than likely that Tyrian attacked him, taking the opportunity to do so. But Tyrian couldn’t have done it himself. He had to have had an ally that was able to hack into Mantle security to keep him cloaked from surveillance, and it explained why they couldn’t find where Qrow had been.

When Winter and Penny turned up, Ironwood was half convinced.

“But how is Tyrian Callows, known for being a homicidal maniac, able to hack security in Mantle?” Winter said. And Clover had to admit, he was trying to figure it out. But the thing is, whoever attacked Qrow hadn’t been caught because they didn’t know where he had been.

“Mantle’s security hasn’t been updated in years, it hasn’t needed it.” Ironwood said. “but if someone were to...”

“Ruby is outside the door.” Penny said in her usual volume, which was a little too loud for the current tone in the room.

Ironwood disengaged the locks, and Ruby walked in. It wasn’t a question. Ruby was a team leader, and after finally putting all her trust in them, she absolutely deserved to be in this decision making process. She held herself high, they were silent until the doors were closed. Determination made her silver eyes look like steel. Jaune had to have told her of Clover running off after searching Callows name, and came to them same conclusion Clover had.

“If Tyrian is here, then I want to know.” She said, and it occurred to him that of course Ruby had a bone to pick with the man that attacked her and poisoned her uncle. He didn’t want to think on how she would react to knowing the full truth. “I can give out a description and names of some of his potential allies.”

“We need to not get ahead of ourselves.” Winter said. “Sir, logically, we don’t have any hard evidence that this Tyrian Callows is in the city, we issue a warrant for a dead serial killer, it will cause panic.”

“If given his details, I can scan for him.” Penny said. Iron looked to her with a frown.

“I don’t think that will work.” Ironwood said, shaking his head. “I would like you to take the entirety of team JNR and Oscar with you to escort your father back here from Amity.”

Penny saluted, and the General once again disengaged the locks.

“If we are working with those that should be dead, then Watt’s may be alive and working for Salem himself.” He said once she was gone completely. “I had thought it was a leak, but it wasn’t. Watt’s knew Atlas security, he knew what Penny was. He was behind beacon falling as much as Cinder was.”

And he understood why he sent to girl away. She remembered being torn apart, and while she was an android and death wasn’t permanent, she had still died. The General was sparing her feelings.

“So what’s the plan?” Winter asked. And the General’s eyes darted over his desk, thinking quickly on something.

“Bring Robyn into this.” Ruby said, and all three adults looked to her. “If you offer her the killer of her supports, she’ll help, not only that, she would be able to keep the people of mantle from panic.” “If they are given the name of the killer, your name will be cleared in their eyes and you’ll be trust again, and you need their trust. You need Robyn on your side.”

“Clover, you know her best. What do you think?” The general said. All three adults knew that Robyn was difficult, taking opportunity in the press to slam Ironwood and his embargo, speaking of how she was going to bring him back into line and stop abusing his power. But if she knew, she could be on their side, he knew this.

“I think Ruby is right. Robyn knows the ins and outs of mantle and has the support of the people, if we tell her that Tyrian Callows is behind the attack, her and her people may be able to find him, or at least flush him out of whatever hiding place he is in.”

“Sir, this is a huge gamble, So many things can go wrong.”

“Then let’s begin.” He said, sitting.

* * *

Ruby had gone to inform Robyn on everything. Finding the woman was easy enough, and when she demanded to know what Amity was for Ruby answered truthfully. To bring communication back to mantle, that Watt’s, if he was also behind everything, was behind Beacon falling, and well on the way to seeing Atlas fall the same way. Ruby skimped on details out of necessity. They had to focus now on springing a trap, and there was plenty of time to fill her in on everything later.

Releasing Tyrian’s face had been done barely an hour later with Robyn giving an announcement that this man had been killing supporters, Mantle wasn’t angry, it _rallied._ People were coming forward, quickly, saying they had seen the scorpion Faunus, and how there were reports of him being seen with a man in a brown coat and moustache, and Ironwood’s suspicions were confirmed.

And with Watt’s being confirmed alive, his face also went up on the thousands of screens that lit up the city, one’s he could no longer control. Working on his assignment on the airship back, Pietro rewrote codes, the moment the ship was in spitting distance of Mantle Penny engaged. Being uncovered they had tried to escape the city. With Pietro’s upgrading Penny to be able to override control of mantle security, Watt’s was locked out when she was in the area, leading to a swift capture as they had tried to sneak their way onto an airship to flee, The Ace Ops ready.

In one last petty move before capture, Watt’s blew the heating grid up. It became a race to begin to supply mantle with supplies to survive the night to come while Pietro was forced to start overriding Watt’s virus. It had been taking o toll on the older man’s health, but assigning Jaune to him and having Ren there to keep them cloaked from Grimm to make a swift trip to and from had been a part of the General’s plan.

It was over by the afternoon. The incredible gamble paid off, and two of Salem’s men were in custody. Supplies were being redirected, but the people of Mantle were celebrating the capture of the serial killer and the man who had helped him.

It was night when the heating returned to the city. And finally, they could take a break. Ruby was dead on her feet. They weren’t in the office, Clover and Robyn were about to interrogate Callows, and Ruby was told to go rest. She wanted to go see her uncle. The General personally escorted her to him. The room was bigger now, not cramped, and Qrow was the same as he had been, silently sleeping. Her team mates still out there, partners with the Ace Ops on damage control. They had left him alone, and Ruby hated herself for it, but everyone was needed and with how security was in the private hospital, no one had to be on guard.

She sat on his bed, and held his hand. The familiarity of the situation wasn't lost on her. She squeezed his hand, hoping that he would squeeze back, telling her he could hear her, that he was going to be okay. "Sorry for leaving you for so long, but we managed to find who hurt you." she said.

“If I hadn’t neglected Mantle, this wouldn’t have happened.” Ironwood said. He was standing still, looking at Qrow. “Watt’s wouldn’t have been able to hack security and none of this would have happened.”

“It’s over now.” Ruby said. “Or at least, for the time being. We've taken two of her people from her and foiled her plan to sow discourse in Atlas. I count today as a win.”

“I can only try and make amends. Amity will remain a secret from the masses for the meantime. However, we will be directing more supplies to Mantle to have to wall fixed.” He said.

“Robyn will like that, as will the people. With them happy the attacks from Grimm would be lowered.” Ruby agreed. His mind was made up.

Ruby was an incredible girl, and he could see why Ozpin had allowed her to come to Beacon early, if not for her prodigy status alone. She had proved herself by becoming leader of her team, by being their at the fall and managing to cripple Cinder herself. Then lead her team to Haven on their own volition to find answers and became roped into it all. It would make lesser people crack, but she still held firm. Making mistakes and learning from them.

He put his hand on her shoulder, standing close to the bed. “I would like to take you on as a protégé, Ruby.” He said, and she blinked in surprise. “But clearly, I have a lot to learn from you, if I had not listened...”

“I understand.” She began. “I know I’m only new to this compared to you, but I want to learn from you. Leading is hard.” She finished, and cringed at how lame she sounded.

"It is." He replied.

They were both just awkward people, weren’t they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still after the mental gymnastics I put them all through, let me explain. So with Tyrian and Watt's in prison, Watt's bag destroyed after the Seer Grimm popped up, I can tell you that Salem won't be, uh, continuing her plan with Atlas and Mantle until she can get more information. Cinder and Neo were unable to grab the relic and make a move because Oscar went with Team JNR-O, well out of reach from the both of them. With everyone on high alert, Cinder doesn't tip her hand to being there, as I feel her plan was ''winter maiden, relic, get the heck out' This leaves me all the time I want to flesh out the character interactions.
> 
> Up next. Interrogation.


	4. Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic mentions of Suicide concerning pills and Graphic mentions of Non/con.

The interrogation was going poorly.

It had been late into the night. Callows was dancing around questions, and nearly got loose until they had to bind his tail completely to the floor. The interrogation room was bare except for the steel chair bolted to the ground he sat on, a camera in every corner, heat seeking, night vision, ready for anything if he managed to break out. Robyn was inside, she had disgust for the man, but she was asking him questions with a hand on his shoulder, activating her aura when she needed to.

The facility was far from civilization, deep underground. If he got out, he had to deal with the maze that was the facility and make his way to the surface, and with nothing for miles, he’ll freeze without transport. By himself, there was no way he would be able to steal a ship or truck.

Clover was completely crashed out. The capture of Tyrian and Watt’s had those celebrating, but Clover couldn’t celebrate just yet, and forced himself to stay on his feet. Pure determination keeping him from just passing out.

“Geeze, if you glare any harder, you’ll melt the glass.” Marrow said, and handed him a coffee. Clover took it and gulped it down without caring for the temperature.

Marrow’s semblance had been instrumental in ending the fight before it began. Not a single casualty, freezing Callow’s in place, giving Harriet all the time she needed to take him down with three gravity boas. They had to make sure his tail was secure. While everyone was off doing other things, Marrow was here, just in case they needed him to freeze Tyrian again.

He remembered the controversy when Marrow was added to the team. ‘Diversity hire’ people hissed, and that had been the most tame of the whispers. Marrow held his head high and Clover was proud that he wasn’t letting them get to him. After all, Clover had recommended Marrow personally to the General after seeing that he was wasted in a barely staffed Mantle outpost. Because Marrow wasn’t quiet about Faunus discrimination, because he proved himself smarter and focused then from a glance and those stationed above them didn’t like a Faunus that didn’t shut up and know their place.

Four on a team. Yes. But Clover wasn’t a pair with Harriet, Their styles didn’t match. Not with any of the Ace Ops. Marrow fit perfectly as their fourth member, while Clover was the head. If people looked closely, then Clover himself was the odd one out.

He guessed that was why he gravitated to Qrow without meaning to. They were both he odd one out in their groups. First he had wanted to see the great Qrow Branwen battle up close, to see how they matched. When he found that the man’s semblance was bad luck, the complete opposite of himself he was fascinated.

It seemed that Callows eventually grew bored of not answering questions, and began to offer information up.

“Did you kill the following people...” Robyn listed of names, and with a grin and nod, he answered yes to all of them. The green remained. Robyn was keeping her composure, face to face with the man that had been killing her supporters. Clover didn’t trust himself to be in there. Robyn had a pretty good idea on what she would ask, and when she would take a break, they would be conferring once again.

“Did you attack Qrow?” She finally asked and Clover felt more awake.

“No.” He smiled. The hand on his shoulder stayed green. He seemed to be looking directly past the interrogation glass.

“What?” Clover said, not hearing himself. That was wrong, it had to be Callows. Maybe-?

“Did an ally of yours attack Qrow?” Robyn said, one thought ahead of him.

“No.” Green.

“No!” Clover slammed his fist into the glass, it did nothing but bounce back, Marrow jumped, and Clover flexed his fingers.

“Sir?” He asked, and Clover tried to compose himself. This was wrong. This was wrong it had to have been Callows he had the technology he had the grudge they went off a hunch and found him and Watts it had to be him, it HAD to be him!

“Do you know at all who had attacked Qrow?” He nearly missed her asking. He just burst out into another fit of giggles.

“Nope!” and he cackled. Green. “Getting desperate for answers are we?”

“Clover, you need to calm down.” Marrow said and looked at him wide eyed. He had never seen Clover get emotional before. Always the image of a perfect soldier, a role model for the young man. Robyn left the room with a grimace. Clover hadn’t moved.

“There is no- no way that this is a coincidence! Tyrian is a psychopath, he’s fought Qrow before, he’s shown in the past to fixate of people that survive him! It had to have been him!” He said, running a hand through his hair without thinking about it.

“My semblance has NEVER been wrong, he’s telling the truth.” Robyn growled, and Clover knew that, but his implication had Robyn narrow her eyes at him. The tension in the air felt thick, before she reached out her hand to him, and spoke gently. “I’m sorry that he isn’t the one you were looking for.”

He felt like the victory of the day had been torn from under his feet. They have Callows, Watts, they stopped whatever plans they had to bring Atlas and Mantle to ruin but at the end of the day he still had no idea who had hurt Qrow, and it just felt like defeat.

“We should take a break. It’s late, it’s been a long day and this bastard isn’t going anywhere so we should gather our thoughts and try again tomorrow.” Marrow said, Clover could feel a comforting hand on his back from Marrow, and he felt better from the young man’s words. Clover slumped his shoulders and breathed in deep. No more slip ups. Marrow looked up to him, knew he was the reason that Marrow was on the Ace Op’s to begin with. “Please sir, you need to rest, I know you’ve barely slept since the attack.”

“Clover that was three days ago.” Robyn said and Clover couldn’t help but be reminded of a time before Robyn was running for a council seat, when they had been friends and their political views were something to discuss over cards. Tensions weren’t high before beacon fell.

“You’re right, I-” Before Clover could speak, Callows cackled behind the window. He had been humming to himself before he had stopped and paused in silence, waiting for someone to come back into his cell.

“I know you’re listening~!” he sung, getting their attention. “It was not me that harmed your bird, but my goddess, I _wish_ I had been there!” And another demonic giggle escaped him as he worked to contain it. Clover couldn’t move, feeling like his heart had stopped in his chest, that his entire body had just turned to stone. “I can only imagine how he screamed himself hoarse.” 

“Don’t.” Robyn said, her hand clamped on his arm. He had taken a step forward towards the door without realizing it. Tyrian continued to speak.

“He’s a luck one to have gotten away from me with a graze back in Mistral, and I’m so, so sad that I wasn’t there to watch the poison take effect, people say the most interesting things.” He hummed. “But I’m glad now because this, this? Is fantastic.”

"You have one chance so stop speaking before you get tazered into next tuesday." Marrow said on the loudspeaker. He rolled his eyes.

"Urgh, the whelp. I had been hoping a one mister Clover Ebi was there. I heard he was the one who found Branwen all used up in an alley like some common street whore."

Clover felt his stomach drop, and the two reactions before him made it worse because he had to think, how did the bastard _know if it wasn’t him_? Hacked Mantle hospital records. It had to be. Tyrian and Watt had known from when they looked to see what the hell they were talking about when they declared Tyrian had attacked Qrow.

“ _Oh my god._ ” Robyn gasped, with a look of realization and horror. Marrow just looked stunned, shaking his head as if denying what Callow's was saying.

“I wish it had been _me_ to cause that much pain to have utterly broken him and force him to the comfort of death’s sweet embrace. But pills? What a bitch way out.” He snarled, and changed his tune again. “But I‘m glad he’s survived again, like the roach he is. I’ll be sure to visit him when I escape. I desperately want to know what he sounds like on his back and _feel_ him squirming under me-"

He went for the door as he tore himself out of Robyn's grip, he knew Marrow was too shocked to stop him as he barged through the door and slamming it shut, locking it behind himself. The door was being banged on, and over the intercom Robyn was shouting at him.

Clover didn’t say a word, didn’t hear the rest of what the monster before him had to say before grabbing Tyrian by the braid and slamming a knee into his face. How unfortunate that Tyrian still had aura, which shattered on impact, Clover much preferred to break the man’s nose.

“Did I touch a nerve, Captain?” Tyrian hissed, and Clover hurled a fist at his face, Callows snapped his head back, but straightened up, a wild look in his beady yellow eye as blood sprayed from his now broken nose.

Marrow had grabbed him as he raised his fist again. "He's baiting you!" He said, and Clover didn't care because Callows had gone hysterical.

"Now that's a pun, mutt!" He wheezed and spat blood to clear his mouth. “How about this, Captain, don’t like the idea of someone else _plucking_ your bird?"

Clover thrashed, and without meaning to his elbow had hit Marrow in the temple and sent him to the floor. He cried out, and Clover found some sense from a new feeling of pure regret.

"Marrow, I-" he had abandon Tyrian completely and turned to Marrow.

"STAY!" Marrow pointed at him with one hand, and covered his hit eye with the other. It didn't hide the hurt in his face, the absolute betrayal that it had been Clover to hurt him.

It was a blur that followed. He was dragged away, he wasn’t sure by who and forced into a different cell.

At some point, he passed out, having used the rest of his strength and slipped into a fitful sleep. He had been checked up on when he woke the next morning. Definitely all kinds of fatigue and exhaustion. From his own stupidity from not sleeping his aura had wavered in strength, until it shattered without him noticing. His uniform fleckled with blood. He hadn't really been afforded time to change. Gods, he had to apologise to Marrow. 

“Clover.” He heard. And he didn’t look up from the seat he took on the cell bed.

“General.” And Clover knew he was fucked. He wasn’t angry, he wished the General was angry at him, it would have made this easier because he had that understanding tone that made Clover feel even more guilty of losing control. Don’t get attached, he told himself the Ace Op’s weren’t friends, they were co workers, so if one of them died, it wouldn’t affect them all, they would be able to press on. Don’t get attached because you’ll break rank and do something stupid.

Ironwood sighed deeply. “Get up, Clover, let’s not talk in a cell.”

He didn’t say anything and followed. Having lost where he had been dragged, he was no where near Callows's cell. The General had lead him to an empty cafeteria, bots were attending to breakfast.

He motioned for Clover to sit, and they sat opposite each other. When ever there was colour in such a starch room as this, the bright white lights, the pristine white of the tiles, chrome of the tables and chairs his eyes were drawn to the vibrant colour of orange juice in a pitcher, a pot of black coffee next to it.

“Clover, I should have never put you on this, you’re too close to him. It was selfish of me to have asked you to take the lead on this because I couldn’t handle it myself.”

Why did the General always start off by apologizing? Clover should be apologising. The General had trusted him with this, to find out what happened to someone he considered a dear friend. He was the moron that lost his cool and didn’t look after himself. He thought of Callow’s and his words, how they had enraged him beyond sense. If he had fought Callows on the airbase and he had begun to taunt him, Clover wouldn't have kept his head. He was lucky, beyond lucky that had Callows in the back of a truck long before any member of team RWBY had come close.

“I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.” He said hollowly.

“It won’t. I’m taking you off the case.” 

“But sir-!” He began. but didn't know how to follow up. He felt a burning shame. He had never been dismissed before. He did everything perfectly, he lead perfectly, he fought with precision that made him one of Ironwoods most trusted people. He had let the General down for acting like this. But worse, he had let Qrow down.

He couldn't let tears form. He couldn't break down, not here. Not in front of the General. When he forced himself to meet the General's eyes he saw patience he didn't deserve.

“Clover. You had been instrumental on catching Callows and Watts. But they had not been behind the attack on Qrow. You’ve run yourself ragged over the last three days. I want you to take a break and I know you won’t take one unless ordered.” The General continued. “So I want you to guard Qrow until he wakes up.” Clover snapped his head up to look to him, confused. Very rarely did he have a hard time reading the General's expression, and this was one of those times. “But only after you’re recovered your Aura.”

He was speechless. How could the he still trust him after this with protecting Qrow?

"I'm sorry, James. You can't trust me. I lost control." He said, shoulders slumped. He thought of Marrow. "Callows just kept talking and I just snapped. Sir, I would not blame you if you removed me as leader of the ace operatives for this. You cannot have someone do something so emotional leading your best operatives."

The General chucked, and it surprised him. "Must I convince you that you're still one of my best men?" He leaned forward. "You had gone two days with barely any sleep, did a day mission. I should have waited to inform you and Winter of what I had learned, but we wouldn't have guessed we had to move so quickly." Clover realized that perhaps the General wasn't speaking to him as if he was a subordinate, but a student called into the headmasters office.

"Thank you." Clover said. "I won't let you down again."

"So while you were foolish not to take a break, I do not hold it against you, and banish any thoughts of being removed from the Ace Ops." He said, and poured himself some coffee "Now eat some damn toast already, it's gone cold."

Realizing the last time he had a full meal was when Elm had sat with him, he began to eat. The General had made no move to leave.

"And about Callows." He paused, as the General sighed. "I know what he said. If I had been there, I would have reacted in a similar way."

He finally found it in himself to ask. "How are you fairing? About Ozpin?"

There had not been a right time to ask, he wondered if there would ever be a right time to ask.

The General took another sip of his coffee. Blinking slowly.

"Ozpin recruits from the academies." He began. "The headmasters find and groom an individual to take their place or a team to bring into the inner circle. Opzin had Team STRQ. The headmaster before me started to tutor me personally in my second year. My team and I learnt of Salem at the end of my third." The coffee was cold. "We all had a role to eventually play. Blair, Duke, Thea, myself."

Clover had been present for the accident that robbed his friend of half of his body, and the loss of Team BIGD. He understood now it was an attack from Salem, aiming to cripple Ozpin's hold in Altas. As if reading his mind, the General flexed his metal fingers.

"All of us. Just pawns to move around the board. Fodder. To throw at Salem." He continued. "I kept you out of it, Cloves, for as long as I did because no one else should have to face her." Clover couldn't read his expression. "With Ozpin dead with no knowing when he would resurfaced, Gylda intent on rebuilding Beacon and Qrow... being MIA... I needed support. So I turned to you."

"Im glad you trust me, James." And still the guilt ate at him. He didnt feel deserving of it.

"Ozpin didn't want me to be headmaster, and General of the Atlas military. It was too much power for one man. And it is."

"There was no one else." Clover said. It had not occurred to him that before Ironwood had started hid own inner circle he had been utterly alone. "I miss them."

James turned his down to look into his coffee cup. It had been a long time since either had mentioned Ironwoods old team.

"I have done so much to keep Atlas and Mantle from falling to Salem. Lost so much." He said. "We're just going to have to go from here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short so I can keep Tyrian and his warnings contained into one chapter.... then i got carried away again.
> 
> I very much like portraying Ironwood as a father to his men kind of General, even more so because he's also headmaster of Sanctum, so he probably knows all of those that graduated and joined the army since he took over both positions. "If I had to sit and watch you eat so you'll eat i'll do it." Like, i wanted to figure the circumstances on why someone could be both headmaster and general. 
> 
> Oh yeah and Tyrian didn't attack Qrow. Surpriseeee.


	5. Homework

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay and how rushed this might read. I had a bad day, my ex roommate left his room trashed and he doesn't care about how that's effected me, or the friendship we had. Reading your guys comments definitely give me the confidence to keep writing and improving, gotta love how that dopamine hits.
> 
> Before I went balls to the wall nuts with dealing with the Salem stuff, we were supposed to get a flashback of who Lazu is and how he might be a lead. So it's reordered so you'll have a flashback chapter NEXT chapter to explain. but good news is that it's mostly written and just needs an edit, while this was done from scratch.
> 
> Thank you all for your comments! they feel my soul and your reactions are the best :D

Two days of forced recovery, a long needed sleep and a few aura boosts from Jaune later Clover was back on his feet and ready to work. 

Qrow’s room was nice. This private hospital was one for the well paying members of Atlas society. His bedside was filled with different flowers, roses of every colour, sunflowers, poppies. There were simply too many flowers to put in one vase, and another was brought in on the opposite side. The next time he came he would bring his own.

“It’s so that if we wakes up and no one is there, then he knows that we love him from the flowers we left.” Blake had told him. He didn’t ask, because he had been looking to the flowers as she had added more the first time he visited that morning.

It seemed that the kids were coming and going in shifts. Blake had been alone, and had been quietly reading on the couch closest to the large window. The view was amazing, Atlas towers, and the academy in view. It only took the young hunters a fifteen minute travel to get to the private hospital, so their visits were much more frequent.

“That’s a nice gesture.” He said. She didn’t acknowledge him again, putting her head down in her book. His first instinct was to say it was standoffish in nature, but he let it go. He had never really spoken to the girl before despite having been on several missions on a team.

Qrow himself was recovering slowly, but the bruises on his face were fading. He was thankful that the medical records were not open for any of the kids to get their hands on, it was even censored to most of the staff. He wondered briefly how much these people were actually paid to be quiet about their patients. He still had machines hooked up to him, and a nurse come in every hour to check Qrow’s condition.

The nurse had asked him to please, please, convince the other visitors to be quieter.

“Clover! Welcome back.” Nora said cheerfully on the third day. Herself, Jaune and Oscar were already in the room, and what he didn’t expect from them was to be studying. They had made a loose circle on the carpet, scrolls in hand and note books open.

“What are you doing?” He asked, not sure what to do.

“We all had a break, so we decided to come in here to keep Qrow company.” The room itself while furnished wouldn’t have felt as welcoming without people there.

“And catch up on homework.” Oscar added. Clover frowned. The kids weren’t taking classes at Sanctum, only Oscar had the time for lectures between training and more training to get him up to par with his teammates.

“We’re just having a hard time with absorbing all this stuff.” Nora said. “Qrow could make anything interesting!”

He faintly remembered Jaune talking about Qrow teaching them on the road, but he had thought that was more practical things, like, camping, terrain, the things a hunter would need to know when out on the field. Taking a closer look it looked like they had a list of questions, and they were slowly making their way down a list.

“Did you look at the lectures?” He asked, and he wondered if they even had access to the Sanctum online files. He would make a note and inquiry about it later. If they wanted to continue studying without Qrow to teach them, then why should they be stopped?

“Um, guys?” Oscar said, putting his hand up before gingerly putting it down, realizing it wasn’t exactly needed because this was far from being a classroom why you had to put your hand up to speak. “This question asks where Shade Academy gets it water from if it’s in the middle of a desert, and I don’t exactly know.”

“Oh! I know that one!” Nora said, clapping her hands together.

“Shh Nora, we don’t want to get kicked out again.” Jaune said, and Nora looked sheepish.

“Ice dust! They take fresh water from underwater lakes and transport it by freezing it, then it melts on the surface, keeping things cool.” She said more quietly, which was about normal person volume.

“And where is Shade academy?” Oscar asked, writing his answer down..

“Middle of the desert.” She said

“Ahh...” Clover said, and he shrugged. “That’s what most people think, it’s actually underground so it remains cool from the desert heat.” and he found himself just talking to them and helping them answer the questions on their assigned homework. He wasn’t Qrow, but he tried to answer their questions and keep their attention. There would be plenty of time for them to get an education once Amity was in the atmosphere, hell, they might even enroll into sanctum. What felt like an hour of speaking later, they were wrapping up their last questions and going back over to clarify some things in their notes. 

“And that’s all the questions.” Jaune said, closing his notebook.

“Qrow, you need to wake up and give us more homework.” Nora said, but it wasn’t as cheery as before, despite her trying to pep her tone. She meant it whole heartedly. Maybe that's why she was so loud, that she hoped she would wake him up so he can scold her for being a nusience, because that seemed to be Qrow and Nora's dynamic.

Before the accident, it was a habit that Nora would be loud and disruptive, Jaune and Oscar tagging along in what ever mayhem that was on her mind with Ren two steps behind them, trying really hard to talk them out of microwaving a dust bullet to see what would happened. Clover chuckled, remembering walking in on the aftermath. Qrow was scolding them like a parent would, a ruined recreational room and a beeping smoke alarm as their forground. He was telling them that they were lucky they didn't blow themselves up and that they were going to use their mission lien to pay for the damages and a new microwave. 

Then watching a week later, Team JNR-O and Qrow in a courtyard with a new microwave because of course Qrow wanted to see what would happen, they had just been dumb and done it inside and without safety.

“Well, what are you interested in that wasn’t covered?” Clover asked, snapping out of his train of thought.

“I wanted to go back over the great war.” Oscar said immediately. “I know the most of what happened already, but knowing that Ozpin was the king that united the kingdoms, I wanted to know what it was like before the war.”

"Okay, so maybe you can write about what you know about the great war and next time you're all together we can go over it?" He said. He was in no way even qualified to be teaching. "If you want me to help, that is."

"You've already helped, and since you're offering it would be nice." Jaune said, but why did Clover feel like he was over stepping?

_Look after them, please._

_You'll do a better job._

And he shook the thoughts away. He wasn't _replacing_ Qrow. There was no way to replace someone so unique, so important to these kids. Only filling in the absence until he was back. _Back_ , he thought bitterly. Like Qrow had just gone on a mission, and he would be returning soon none the worse for wear, he would probably do that little half smile of his, and ask if he was really missed that much, but no self loathing, only teasing.

“Come on, we need to get ready for a mission.” Jaune said, and Nora perked up, slapping her notebook shut and standing up.

"Cramp!" she said, and danced in place, grabbing her leg. He laughed, and they got prepared to leave.

“Will you be alright Oscar?” Jaune asked him before he was out the door.

“I’ll stay here with him, I’m not going to be doing much else.” Oscar said, and with a nod and farewell to the both of them, Jaune was gone.

Clover knew that the kid was the next Ozpin, and he didn’t know the exact details. Was he eventually going to become Ozpin, the soul of the man taking over when it was strong enough? He found that asking might be too invasive. The fact that Ozpin had apparently cut himself off from his ‘host’ was cause of concern from both Qrow and Ironwood, but Qrow had cared less when it was brought up. Clover had watched Qrow put his hand into his breast pocket on instinct and found nothing there. The look of disgust of his own actions had been brief, and Clover pretended not to notice.

Oscar moved to sit in the chair next to Qrow' bed, book in hand. It was nice and comfortable, and Oscar seemed to sink into it. his smaller stature making the chair itself look much bigger the it was. He simply just stared at Qrow.

“How are you doing, Oscar?” he asked.

“Um. Good.” He said. “It’s just... strange seeing him like this.” He said. And looked to Qrow. His chest slowly rose and fell, and he could pretend he was okay. He didn’t have his usual morose dip in his eyebrows, he could have been mistaken for a man just peacefully sleeping.

“So you feel you have to be here?” He asked. Oscar was the youngest of the kids, being only 14, not even old enough to start at the academy, much less be fighting grimm along side his team.

“I _want_ to be here, I- I have to make up for Ozpin. For... everything.” he said quietly. And Clover felt he understood.

“Ozpin's mistakes aren’t yours.” Clover said, and found the conversation to be very much out of the realm of his understanding. Oscar looked to him with weary eyes.

“I’ve inherited a thousand lifetimes of problems and mistakes, if thy’re not mine, they will be. This is one I want to make amends for.” He said, and he struggled to speak through a stutter. “Qrow protected me a lot in the fight at Haven. He wouldn’t have gotten so beat up if he wasn’t concentrating on protecting me the entire time. He's protected me a lot until Argus.” He said. “So if this is all I can do to be here for him, I’ll stay here.”

The term, young body, old soul came to mind, and Clover realized that was the literal case. Oscar, when compared to the rest, could be considered dead weight. minimal experience fighting, knowledge and just by being young. Clover really didn't know what to say to the boy.

888888888888

He had a feeling that Marrow was avoiding him. It wasn’t that Marrow had completely stopped sending him messages, some just updates on missions, and it wasn’t that he didn’t reply within half a second to Clovers messages. He had checked. It seemed that that morning Marrow took on a two day mission.

He had gone to scout the Canyon that Clover and Ruby had cut their way through. He noticed that Blake was on the same mission as well. Strange, she and Yang were rarely separate- he rationalized it to synergy, both Faunus able to see well in the dark, and Blake could quickly get out of dangerous areas with marrows support. they would be able to flee danger much easier, as the objective wasn't to fight, but gather information on how deep the canyon tunnels were. He knew that there was more between the two girls then they said, that much was obvious even to Vine. Of course, Ren was also on the gathering mission. that made sense, his semblance was immensely useful to cloak them from Grimm.

He had to wait even longer to apologize it seemed and he put his Scroll away. Oscar had fallen asleep on the couch in the last half hour, book open on his chest and seeming to have just drifted off mid paragraph. Barely thinking about it, Clover pulled a blanket over him, and bookmarked Oscar’s spot and put the book on the small table next to the couch. He needed something to eat, and was not going to make the same mistakes that caused him to be put on leave again.

The investigation was still underway, something he was no longer privy to. It was for the best, but he wondered who was supervising it now. To his knowledge, only Himself, The general and hospital staff knew... and Marrow and Robyn. He had been so preoccupied with apologizing to Marrow for hitting him that he forgotten that those two now knew of what happened to Qrow. He would have to speak to Robyn, ask her, beg her not to tell any of the kids if it came down to it.

So deep in thought, he nearly ran right into Yang. Hospital staff gave Yang and her sister the least amount of trouble when they turned up, being next of Kin. They were not happy to have 8 loud teenagers coming and going, but they were going to have to deal with it.

“Hey.” Yang said, and moved to look at him. "Good to see you back, what happened?"

“It was nothing serious, I was put on leave.” He said, hoping she would drop this line of questioning.

“But why?”

“Why are you interested?”

“First, because we’re worried, and second, I’m one hundred percent sure you attacked Callows.” She said, crossing her arms after counting on her fingers. This was the second time the girl had taken him by surprise like this. She was far more observant then he had believed.

“How the hell do you- did Marrow tell you?” He said sharply.

“Oh damn that’s why he’s been like he is.” She muttered. oh. So Marrow didn't tell her. That guilty feeling came back. of course Marrow wouldn't be telling people, he was a professional, and he couldn't belive he would even question that. “So I’m right.”

“Yes.” He strained, and found himself avoiding her gaze. “I’m not proud.”

"Well, glad you did something about him, but I wanted to talk to you about something." She crossed her arms. "I know it wasn't Callows."

"How-" he asked, wide eyed. he looked around, and saw no one else in the hall. Publically, it was Callows. Let everyone think that who ever had taken down a top huntsmen like Qrow was behind bars.

"I'm his closest living reachable relative, and since Ruby is only 16 I'm the one they update on the investigations." She looked at him again. Panic rose in him. Surely, Yang hadn't been told what had really happened, right? She wasn't angry enough, and he would hate to see the girl absolutely furious. There was a sense of urgency in her words, like she was trying to get to a point. "You remember Lazu?"

Oh fuck. He tried not to show his reaction. "Yes, I remember Lazu, he was an early lead. I'm not sure if they're still following it." And he had been the strongest lead. After all, Qrow and himself had him arrested red handed to the supplies he had stolen. He grit his teeth, remembering how Qrow had gotten close to Lazu to convince him to take him upstairs. The idea that he was responsible set his teeth on edge. But he had to stay calm. He wouldn't make the same mistake again.

"He got out of jail a week before Qrow was attacked. His fancy Atlas lawyer got him bail- and he did say he was going to look for Qrow.” She said, her nose turned up in disgust. Things he already knew, but didn’t say. “He’s hiding in Atlas, he’s got some dirt on an elite and hiding out in a mansion.”

“How do you know that?” He asked, there was no way that the investigation team was telling her where exactly Lazu was hiding.

“Hey, I got contacts of my own. Some of my Vale contacts have moved here, since the fall.”

“And what dirt do you have on them?” He asked with a raised eyebrow and wondered if perhaps, he knew too little of the blonde in from of him.

“It’s not like the Swampy Lagoon was the first crime den I’ve wrecked, it’s not going to be my last.” She grinned. "I have his address, and I was planning on giving him a visit tonight. You're welcome to join me."

"Yang, that really is something you should leave to the investigation team." He said, and her eyes flashed red.

"This is my uncle we're talking about. If Lazu is behind this, I want to find evidence." She said hotly. "You can come with me, or you don't say anything."

He knew there was no changing her mind. Even if he did hand over the address of Lazu to the investigation team, they wouldn't be able to go visit him, and there was not enough to put a warrant out for his arrest. He wasn't going to let Yang go into a den of criminals alone, even if she thought she could handle it. If it had been Lazu that had attacked Qrow, or ordered for it to happen, then she wouldn't be able to handle it herself.

"Fine." He said, and ran a hand through his hair. "My condition is that you let me do the talking." and steer the conversation well away from the extent of Qrow's injuries if he had to.

"I'm a better bad cop anyway." she grinned.


	6. The Swampy Lagoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support! everytime I put out a new chapter I spent 20 percent of my time refreshing to read comments and the other 80 writing and editing the next chapter.

_**Five weeks earlier**._

“I don’t get why the police can’t deal with this.” Qrow groaned, feet up on the chair in front of him. “A nightclub, really?”

It was late afternoon, and he had been dragged to a mission briefing by Clover.

“We’re looking for Lazu Manson, Crime Boss. He’s avoided arrest for nearly two years.” Clover said, continuing his briefing. “He only rears his head every once in a while and I’ve on good authority that he’s going to be at the Lagoon.” An image of the location pops up on the screen, and then blueprints appeared. The holographic building showed the layout of the inside. “We also belive that there is military contraband under the club itself, and it’s recently been moved there. If we catch him there with the contraband we had means to arrest him."

“And we need to be there instead of the cops because...?” He asked. This was well under what they would usually do.

“We believe he’s been the one behind our missing shipments. And it’s not Robyn, because she’s been hounding us about them not turning up since it started.” He said. “We need to be there so we can confiscate the shipment so we can swap it with the supplies that Robyn is expecting.”

“So he’s taking the stuff for Amity?” Qrow asked. “Do we know what he's doing with the supplies?”

“That’s where we come in. We’re looking for intel.” And a picture of a man graced the screen. It was a shot of him looking casual at a coffeeshop, the picture obviously taken from across the street. Tanned skin, long black hair in a low tail. They didn't have a mugshot of him, having avoiding capture at every turn. “Lazu fought his way to the top. Sword wielder, no formal training that we know of, we don’t know what to expect.”

“Intel I can do.” Qrow said, uncrossing his legs and standing. The door opened behind them with a bang, making the both of the jump.

“I heard nightclub, Qrow!” Yang huffed, arms crossed. 

“It’s for a mission, firecracker, I’ll not drinking.” he said.

Wait- I forgot, would you be able to handle it? It is a night club, and it serves-” Clover began said. Even a recovered alcoholic, he wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t want to be within 100 feet of a bar.

  
“I know what it serves, I’ll be fine.” Qrow cut him off, then turned to his niece. "You can trust me, Yang."

“No, I’m just concerned that you’ll throw out your back, I can’t imagine you on a dance floor.” she said.

“You know I’m a _fantastic_ dancer.” He retorted, and flicked her nose. She whined at that and covered her face, and Qrow chuckled.

“Yeah I know, but how you dance isn't exactly suited for a night club, are you going to spin and kick someone? Wait Clover can I come? I want to see him kick someone.”

"Back up would be nice. But you're underaged." Clover said, crossing his arms. He had been enjoying the show, he liked seeing Qrow be so casual, something he really only did around his nieces.

"Trust me, that wont be an issue." She grabbed her uncle's arm. "So you are changing out of those clothes, right?"

"Yes Yang, oh my gods I've gone undercover before, I'm not walking into a place with very recognizable clothes." He said. Their new outfits were cut from enhanced cloth, flecks of dust made sure that they would be able to survive the Atlas cold, even if their aura was to run out they wouldn't be in immediate danger of freezing to death. There was a distinct difference between regular clothes, and clothes worn by hunters.

"Good! I'll help!" And she pulled him away, he yelped at the sudden momentum. "Back before the mission starts see you soon!" She yelled over Qrow protests.

There was no way that Qrow would be able to bring in the beast that was Harbinger into the club, he trusted it to Yang who was to stay outside unless called (‘booo’ she had cried out), who unfortunately added herself to the mission with Clover’s approval.

A few hours later they were to meet a few blocks outside the club. It was better if they weren't seen together for long.

"Before you say anything, I just had three very eager girls dress me like a doll, so shut up." Clover heard, and turned. Qrow wore a black and red shirt, sleeved folded up not unlike he usually did. A tight black vest, the black dress jacket buttoned at the top, and the rest thrown behind him like a cape. Clover eyes were drawn to his chest, where a cross hung. He looked good. Hair gelled down and looking more tamed then before.

"My gods, I thought you were incapable of wearing sleeves." Qrow said, if he caught Clover staring, he didn't say anything.

"Only when I have to." Clover said, green jacket keeping him cool in the chilled air, even knowing that the club would be boiling from the body heat cramped into one building, so had a black tank top underneath. He was underdressed compared to Qrow, but he definitely looked the part of a club goer.

"Good, those guns would certainly blow our cover." Clover couldn't tell if that was just a joke or a compliment, and he didn't know and it was killing him. "Ready? Because I am ready. Meet you inside." Qrow said, and he turned the corner towards the club. Clover saw him make it past the bouncer with barely a second look. How did he do that? Clover always had difficulty. Harriet said it was because he could never shake the cop vibes he gave off.

He was only a couple of minutes behind Qrow, but he was already lost in the sea of people. Well, he might as well start looking, slinking through the crowd, feeling the music thump through his feet and into his chest. He could see not so discreet drug sharing, but that wasn't what he was here for. 

Perhaps they should have set a meet up place inside, because he had no real way besides the communicators in their ears, and he had no intention of touching it in case someone in the sea of people saw them.

He eventually saw Qrow, well, he saw his distinct ringed fingers, pushing their way through the crowd. Looks like he got stuck, but Clover saw his face. Qrow looked panicked, Clover got up from his bar seat, and followed him as he made his way to a wall to get away from the masses of people, and threw open a door that said no entry. The air was cool down here, the distinct thumping of music pushing through the walls. Qrow had ran down a few stories, and Clover had to pick up the pace to catch up to him.

"Qrow? Qrow!" He called, and grabbed him. Was he hurt? He was panting, folding over himself, hands grabbing at his own hair. "Qrow, what happened?" He asked, Qrow was still calming himself down, taking deep, gulping breathes.

"Nothing happened. I- I just need to breathe.” He said, and exhaled And tried to straighten up. "It's just so damn loud, and bright, and it's like a drunk tank up there."

“When you said you didn’t drink anymore, how long... did you mean?” Clover asked. And didn’t like how Qrow didn’t answer him. He waited, and Qrow straightened up, but had his back turned to him.

“About a day before coming to Atlas.” That was only a month, Clover thought in horror. He just brought a recovering alcoholic to a club.

“Mission cancelled.” Clover said firmly, and brought his hand up to his ear, Qrow closed the distance between them and grabbed his hand.

“Don’t. I can handle it.” He said.

“No.” Clover said, locking eyes with red. Qrow looked desperate. “Lazu isn’t worth risking you relapsing. I never would have asked you here if I knew you were a month into recovering.”

"I came because I knew I could handle it, this isn't something I'm taking _lightly_." He hissed. "I'm not planning on disappointing my nieces."

"But you're risking it!" Clover pointed out, trying to ignore how close they were.

The loud security staircase door began to open, and someone, most likely security began to stomp down. Shit. They weren’t supposed to be here at all, and if he was correct then this was the stairwell down to the underground storage. Before he could move to put a hand on Kingfisher, concealed in the small of his back, Qrow pressed his lips onto Clover's.

He was too shocked to do anything but widen his eyes, and he was pushed into the wall. Qrow pulled him closer, their bodies flush and the heat they shared burned like a hearth, Qrow leading Clover's hand to his waist, and Clover latched on, returning the kiss.

He didn’t expect Qrow to make the first move, yet here they were.

“Okay love birds, you can’t be down here.” Came an expressive sigh. Qrow broke of the contact, leaving Clover breathless. Clover had forgotten completely that someone had been coming.

“Door shouldn’t have been open then.” Qrow gruffed, and pulled Clover up and out of the stairway back to the club. He was still processing what was happening.

“What was that?” Clover gasped, he was glad the lights hid how flushed his face had gone. Qrow didn't seem as bothered now by the noise and lights.

“I figured that security won’t blink twice at a couple hooking up.” and as if he could, Clover felt himself go redder. _Couple_.They seemed to realize at the same time, and both looked down to see that Qrow hadn't let his wrist go. Qrow awkwardly pulled his hand away, not making eye contact. “Just, give me a chance to prove I can do this.”

“Okay, Qrow.” Clover stumbled out, and wanted to cover his face. Qrow hadn’t been making a move at all, he was covering for them and Clover felt crushed, still feeling the tingle of where their lips touched.

This time, Clover went high to the second floor so he can keep an eye on Qrow moving through the club. stayed within sight of each other, he finally spotted the man himself.

He touched his communicator, bringing a beer to his mouth to hide the movement of his lips and pretending to scratch his ear. "He's left to the bar, just grabbed a drink."

Qrow didn't respond, and Qrow moved to the edge of the crowd of people, a few feet from him. It wasn't hard to see Lazu, his silk, dark blue suit nothing like the club goers. Clover moved closer, keeping Lazu in peripherals. Gold fleckled his outfit, a gold clip on his black tie, cufflinks, the sides of his shades that sat on his head.

Qrow twisted and backed up, bumped into Lazu, making him drop his glass and it shattered on the ground.

“Watch it!” came a sharp warning, Clover could hear him through the ear piece, Qrow must have switched his communicator on while everyone was distracted. Lazu pushed Qrow away with barely a look.

“Oft I’m so sorry-” Qrow said, then made eye contact, then grinned slyly. “Oh- Would you forgive me if I bought you a drink?”

Clover watched Lazu's body react to taking a better look at Qrow, and the crime boss liked what he saw. "Babe, I own this place, a drink is nothing.” He said, but grinned.

“Then you don’t need me to buy you a drink then.” Qrow said, playfully turning from him.

“You can join me for one instead.” And he wrapped his arm around Qrow’s waist. Qrow put a hand on Lazu's.

“Easy there, I don’t even know your name.” Qrow said, but not uneasy.

“Lazu, babe, and yours?”

“Muninn.” He said.

He watched from afar, seeing Lazu eye Qrow like he was something to devour and felt himself go red again. Okay, so Qrow was going for a honey pot, he had not considered it, Lazu from what he knew was definitely into men and it wasn't like Qrow was unattractive.

He watched as Lazu lead Qrow to a booth where who he assumed were two body gaurds sitting on either side. He slide into the booth, pulling Qrow down and into his lap. Qrow’s eyes widened, but only for a moment before settling in, putting and arm up and over Lazu's shoulder.

“Two Whiskey’s,” he rolled his head to look at Qrow. "You seem like the whiskey type."

“I’ll have to turn it down. My medication doesn't mix well with alcohol, I came to dance.” He lied so smoothly.

“I can respect that, I pride myself in the Lagoon being a fantastic place for music. Two lemonades then.” He corrected, and waved the faunus man away. One of the reasons that Clover didn't like bringing Marrow to Mantle. Marrow had blankly said if someone grabbed his tail again he was going to riot.

“You don’t have to on my account.” Qrow said.

“What if I’m in the mood for lemonade?” he said, "I do have a bit of a sweet tooth." And he pressed his lips into Qrow's neck, Qrow hummed in approval.

He could not believe it when Qrow playfully tugged Lazu's tie out of place, and twirled with it in his fingers. "I can be quiet _sweet_." This wasn't the Qrow he knew, the one he thought he knew. He had underestimated how easy this might be for him, he had been a spy, but he hadn't assumed it ment he could flirt with men in bars so seamlessly to put them at ease.

Was that kiss between them nothing? Maybe Qrow really wasn't interested, he was being polite with him, not turning down his advances because they weren't technically advances and could be mistaken for just being friendly. He wanted to kick himself, it was his fault after all, for not being obvious enough. 

“Well then, why don’t we find somewhere quieter?” Lazu finally said.

Qrow excused himself to go to the bathroom, and Lazu watched him go, very clearly checking him out.

“He’s invited me upstairs, take your chance to search the lower levels for the missing stuff.” Qrow said, and it took a moment to register it was at him.

"I know, you've been live for ten minutes." Clover said, trying to keep his tone nuteral, and heard Qrow facepalm.

"I hate these things! Sorry you had to hear that." He said, the sound of a faucet running, seeming to cover his voice.

"No, it's fine." He lied. Clover heard an assortment of beeping, and it seemed to be Qrow trying to figure out how to use the ear piece, and couldn't help but laugh at Qrows frustrated growl. He only felt a little better that Qrow hadn't done it on purpose at least.

"If you can hear me, fuck the ear pieces." He said. "Going back out, I'll see what I can get in his office."

He needed an in to the stairwell again, knowing from his scan it was the likely place to find the stolen goods. However the same bouncer was still lingering around the door, having been spooked by Qrow and Clover running down there.

“Yang, I need a distraction.” Clover said, "There is a bouncer gaurding the stairway."

“Finally!” She said, “I’m about to make an entrance with the girls. Blake, are you ready?”

“When did Blake get here?” He asked. And Blake walked past him, her ears covered in a giant bow, looking like she was trying not to crack up when she waved to him. “I swear the rest of your team better not be here- you can’t convince a bouncer Ruby is of legal age.” and he wasn't even going to breath the name Schnee in Mantle, least he immediately draw the ire of those around him.

“Nope, just me and Blake!” She said.

He saw Yang enter, the blonde hair, and how she bought a drink at the bar, then be lined her way to the bouncer in front of the door to the stairway- wait, she had Harbinger on her back, under her hair and no one was noticing- And he saw what she ment by ‘the girls’. Her top was low and cutting down her chest, the bright yellow dress shone under the night lights, and it was impossible to not see her, and people stared for every reason.

Poor bouncer never stood a chance as Yang dragged him away. The moment the door was cleared Clover made his way down the stairwell, wondering why they had to be so damn extra with their distractions.

“For someone that was so forward, I didn’t think you would be so shy.” He heard through the communicator. Clover rolled his eyes.

He was slowly losing his mind listening to Lazu flirt with Qrow, but glad that he kept it open. There was a hallway before him, nothing particularly fancy, but it didn't take a genius to see the security lasers spaced out. He started to make his way across the hallway, twisting under and over lasers without much thought.

“Easy, buddy." Qrow said, half sounding like a warning. "I want to get to know you better first.”

“There would be time for that later.” Lazu said, and there was a shuffle and then a soft thump. A high pitched yelp followed and he did a double take. Had that been _Qrow?_

“Sorry, Mu, but you’re really doing it for me right now.”

Clover liked to think he was a rarely impulsive man, but he didn’t think and kicked his foot through the security laser. There was a delay before the alarm blaired.

“What’s that?” Qrow asked, and Clover could hear the faint alarm blaring on Qrow’s side of the communicator.

“Wait here, Mu, I have some business to take care of.”

“Don’t keep me waiting.” Qrow said slyly, before hearing a door slam. “Who tripped the alarm?!” Qrow hissed.

“Activated the security, Lazu himself would come down, and he is, isn’t he?” Clover said, ignoring that his main goal was to get Lazu as far from Qrow as possible.

“Right on the lein on that one. Thanks for that, he was having a hard time keeping his hands to himself." And he sounded disgusted. There was a pause, Clover quickly moved down the hallway and into a large room, three stories high, cargo crates filled with missing contraband. He jumped down, seeing a familiar serial number on one of the crates.

"Looks like we got him dead to rights, I just have to wait for him to make an appearance."

"I’m on his screens, turns out for a crime boss he doesn’t have that great security.Oft, doesn’t own the place, technically. But the proof is here that he’s been facilitating the thefts.”

“Uh oh.” Clover said, and took Kingfisher out, two of the crates began to rumble.

“Looks like he’s not just been stealing Military cargo for years, some of it looks like the white gang had been blamed, but he’s using it to re fit some old technology- Shit!” Qrow much have found what he was currently staring at. “Clover, get out of the basement! He’s got-”

“Yeap, I see them.” Clover said, two old model spiders whirled to life, busting out of the large crates. He was starting to regret this night a bit. "Im going to need some backup." He said.

"You're not supposed to be down here." Lazu said from the top floor of the room, leaning over the balcony.

"Would you believe me if I said I got lost?" He said, a spider moved, and he flinched back. These giant, red death machines on four legs were decommisioned because they were too expensive to make, and too many varitables. They were all supposed to be taken apart and recycled. Clearly, some got away.

"I'll need more convincing then that." He said, snapping his fingers. "I do want to see what these things in action."

The spiders jumped, he used kingfisher to grab the top of a crate and pulled himself out of their way. They were shooting, and he had to be fast to dodge them taking cover behind the crates was a shot turn solutions, as they seemed him out, barreling through crates like they were cardboard boxes.

"Or you can fight me yourself." He said loudly, remembering how much Lazu loved a challenge from his file.

"I don't get to where I am fighting any asshole that challenge me." He said with a laugh. "This is much more entertaining."

Clover launched himself with Kingfisher, intending to attack Lazu, however his semblance warned him and he twisted in the air to avoid the bullets of the spiders.

"What about me?" 

He looked up, and Qrow was up there, Harbringer in hand, with Yang and Blake not to far behind him.

“Damnit! I thought you were too handsome to be a cop- Harbinger!” He said, looking at the sword, and he grinned widely and looked to Qrow with new interest. “That makes you-“

He stretched his arms, and his sleeves tore open, revealing two wrist swords and threw himself at the Huntsman. Qrow blocked with ease.

“Bee’s, Support Clover.” He said, and they passing Lazu who made no move to engaged the girls.

“I want to fight _you_.” Lazu said, blocking a blow and getting close. “but if you want, we can always pick up where we left off.”

“Get some breath mints buddy, you’re not doing yourself any favours.” Qrow growled, and pushed back.

Clover had to concentrate on his own fight, Qrow could handle Lazu.

"Their armour is like goliath skin, you can't pierce it. You have to hit it hard and fast." Blake said, and he was surprised the girl knew about the spider units. Yang jumped behind some crates, and Blake had gotten close to speak to Clover. She didnt have a ear piece in, havent not expected the girl at all.

"I'll share a secret on why they were decommissioned." Clover said, pointing Kingfisher up and launching to a higher point, landing on another crate, the spiders twisted, following his movement.

After a brief battle of kiting the spiders away from each other, Clover called the girls to him. They stood, waiting for the spiders to lock down and charge up their lasers.

"Move on three." He said, and on his command they moved, the lasers passing each other and destroying the other spider in a blaze of metal and heat. They weren't immune to their own attacks.

Clover didn't wait to throw kingfishers line and snag Lazu by the arm. What a flaw in his weapons, being unable to disengage them. Lazu was pulled his way, and Qrow came in with a punch, knocking him out with one hit. Lazu crumpled near immediately.

"Thanks for the assist." Qrow said, breathless.

"Thanks for being here."

It want long later that police had swarmed the place. They were out in the street, Clover having explained it was a sting operation to arrest Lazu and the entire place was getting cleared out.

"I did not expect a honey pot." Clover said to Qrow, who didn't look too worse for wear from his fight.

"What? I thought that was the plan. Oh gods." He stopped himself, and covered his reddening face with a hand.

"You thought-" Clover started, and tried to gather his thoughts. "Why did you think it was a honey pot operation?"

"Because Lazu is clearly into men, and you knew I had done Intel work before." He said blankly. "Perhaps... I misinterpreted what you ment."

"What did you misinterpreted?" Yang asked popping in between them.

“Mind your business, brat.” Qrow said, his tone lightened when addressing the dark haired girl next to her. "Hey Blake."

"Hi Qrow." She said in the same light tone.

“I can read the after reports, so I don’t know why you’re bothering.” Yang said.

“Then you’ll have to explain where you got your fake ID and how you got into the club.” He said. 

“Listen, I’m not wearing this top for my health, no one looks at my face, or close enough to see Harbinger.” she said. "Also no one can resist a-"

"Catfight!" Blake said with her. And Qrow looked disgusted.

"You're the reason my hair is grey, I'll be completely white by the time I'm 40." He said. 

"You're 41, Qrow." Blake said.

"I don't remember what happened on my birthdays so it doesn't count." He retorted.

"41 years young." Clover said, and Yang laughed. "You still have time to throw out your back."

"I admit I'm too old for night clubs. I need a shower and to burn these clothes before the glitter spreads through them.” And he patted down his clothes, “I admit, I didn’t think he would be so handsie.”

“Okay I’m gone.” Yang said, hands up in surrender.

“Oh really, Yang? Don’t want to hear about-”

“No! I don’t want to hear about Lazu or his hands!” She ran, shrieking with her hands over her ear, Blake following behind her, giggling. Clover turned back to Qrow, who was smiling to himself, watching the girls leave.

“Qrow? So about what happened in the stairwell-" and Qrows face changed completely to embarrassment of all things.

“I- I’m sorry I uh. it was the only think I could think off. Bouncer was packing heat and we were uh-”

“Well, it wasn’t terrible.” Clover said, trying to find something else to say. He really hoped that Qrow didn't mention how Clover had used tongue.

“Really?” Qrow said, tilting his head, hand behind his neck. “I would consider myself rusty.” Clover blinked, thinking of the kiss again. If that was him being "rusty", he would love to see him in practice.

“They won’t keep me in the slammer for long! Brawen!” Lazu yelled from being dragged to a transport unit, half conscious bodyguards already inside. “When I’m out, I’m gonna find you!”

"But going to back to what we were talking about." He said, and seemed.to shuffle on his feet. "Lazu is clearly into men, and frankly, I can play the part of charming flirt."

"You were playing a part? I thought you where always this charming." Qrow laughed, and Clover smiled at him.

"Im not keen to go back to the academy, because I'm going to be jumped by the kids for details. What are you doing now?"

Clover felt a little lighter then he had been a moment ago. "I'm going to find somewhere quiet to write this report." He said. "You're welcome to join me."

There was something between them, it wasn't _nothing_. Clover didn't yet know what it was, but it was there, and so close to feeling tangible.

"Sounds good to me." Qrow said, and they walked away from the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hi I'm Yang Xiao Long. I too, have flirted with a crime boss then kicked his shit in." Sjes so fun to write.
> 
> Remember guys, communication is key in any relationship. Also I'm just. Not good at flirting romance stuff. Im not exactly content with this and will warn if I rewrite it. I wanna get back to the present.


	7. Bad Cop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, here is 6,420 words because I don't know how to end a chapter anymore. take it.
> 
> Hey guys, as I mentioned in the comments last chapter, I nearly didn't post this story due to the content and I didn't expect many people to click into it because of it. I'm doing my best not to make it about the incident, but the fallout and I thank everyone for their feedback and helping ease my concerns over it.
> 
> Anyway, thank you all for your comments! I want to reply to you all but I'll go overboard, so here is the new chapter.

Before he had been taken off supervising the investigation, Clover had been privy to everything found, the day after Qrow had been attacked they had already mapped out a more detailed time line.

Last seen 4.14 pm, about to go rest. Clover had seen him in front of the mission board, but Harriet had seen him walking to the wing with his room at 4.45pm. The cameras in his hallway indicated he went into his room, but didnt leave it.

Out of necessity, this task force had been told that Qrow’s semblance was turning into a bird and it was highly classified information, his bad luck semblance being a cover for his true one. He didn’t want to lie to these men and women, but he wasn’t authorized to tell anyone about magic.

The girls missed calls and texts started from 8 pm onwards. It was inconclusive if he simply didn’t message them back, or he was being attacked at the time. They knew he definitely had escaped by 8.45 pm, as he had bought the painkillers from a 24 hour hunters stop, getting them from a vending machine outside. They couldn't find how he had gotten there, only catching him limping out of a nearby alley. They lost him again when he had disappeared into another alley, and had to track him from the liquor store.

Clover’s call was on there, 9.10 pm, just before Qrow breaking his own phone and left it a stone’s throw away from the liquor store. Qrow had rung up his own alcohol at 9.17 pm. They had visited the store owner to look at the security footage, interviewed him more thoroughly.

10.35 pm, more than an hour later Clover made the call for an ambulance. Clover thought to what he was doing in the two hours before he called Qrow, the most likely time the attack happened; Getting ready for the next day, pacing in his room and trying to figure out a reason to go talk to Qrow that couldn’t wait until the next morning before decided he could just talk about the mission they had the next day and set off.

He should not have hesitated. Qrow spent an entire hour after the attack alone.

Then came the part he forced himself to prepare for. Because they didn’t have much to work of due to the rain washing away potential DNA, the emergency surgery definitely didn’t leave time to have a rape kit done before evidence was destroyed and the fact his aura slowly began to restore, they didn’t have an accurate look of his injuries. But still, the images were gruesome. The bruising had been worse under his belt, thighs and hips basically black, no fingerprints, but fingers had dug in hard _._ It was so extensive that they weren’t able to figure out the hand size of the attacker, or if there was more one.

And the other stories that his body told made him sick. A pinkish scar just under his ribs, not deep, but looked like infection had set in. Worse Qrow's back was littered with dozens of scars, suspected to have been done in childhood from how they healed. " _Fuck this man has had a hard fucking life._ " He heard one of the investigators say, as if it needed to be said. The detachment they had he envied, he wished it didn't effect him as much as them so he could think straight and think of a break in the case.

There was no way that he would let Yang see these pictures. He had lied to her about the having the files on hand. Sure, he had his access revoked, but he still had a psychical copy of the initial findings locked in his desk, far from prying eyes. He hadn’t had a chance to get rid of them yet.

“Well. There were no weapon injuries. Hazarding a guess, he was disarmed quickly. No skin under his fingernails indicates that his hands were tied before the assault occurred. It looks like he broke his wrist himself, facilitating an escape.” He had been told.

“He still had his scroll though, when they took his weapon, you would think his scroll would have been taken.” Clover had mentioned.

“Speaking of his scroll, we unfortunately were unable to recover the meta data to show where he had been.” And Clover had sighed. Of course the damn scroll would have been snapped beyond repair. They also didn’t have a lead as to why Qrow did it, he knew that it would send out a distress signal if it was broken. Or he had forgotten completely and just wanted his scroll to stop buzzing. 

“So what do we have that may be a lead?” Clover asked.

“The wrist bruising.” They brought out a loose gravity boa. “A gravity boa matches the injuries. The working theory is that he was taken by surprise.”

Like _he_ had the first time he saw Qrow. He remembered it so vividly now, Qrow had a split second notice and in that split second drew Harbinger. The Ace Ops had been waiting for the perfect moment, getting into position to make sure all of them could be subdued before one could act. They had seen Penny talking to them, but she had left them. They had chalked it up to the girl having decided that because they had helped, that she didn’t have to arrest them.

Someone using the same technique could take Qrow by surprise. Even such a similarity to whatever monster did this rattled him.

“There ARE standard issue.” He had also been told. “And they have been stolen by the box load by an assortment of criminals.”

“As well as a strange fact we came across.” Another investigator said. “According to the witness, the shop keeper, he already smelt alcohol when Mr Branwen appeared at his store. While the fact that Mr Branwen is a recovering alcohol is known to only a few, we analysed his clothes and found alcohol, like it had been thrown on him.”

That made him frown, the only explanation he could think of someone throwing a drink on his was if he _had_ been in a bar. Or someone was mocking him and his sobriety, and had thrown the drink on him to taunt him. That didn't sit well with him, because of the implication that however did that knew of his addiction.

“His slurred speech may have been from his concussion, but we can’t say for sure he was actually intoxicated before he bought whiskey from the shop, the toxicology report is inconclusive.”

Bad luck all around, he grimaced. “Focus on finding Harbinger.” He said, and brought the weapon up on the holoscreen. “This is a very versatile weapon, scythe, halberd, sword, I’ve seen him use it as a shield at times. It’s noticeable and I’m sure who ever has it will either ditch it, or keep it as a trophy.”

With Harbinger still missing, there was a chance it was their only lead.

* * *

“I have to ask, why exactly are be bothering with stealth?” Yang asked, climbing over yet another fence. The more space you had, the richer you were, especially taking up precious space in Atlas when there wasn't an option to expand anywhere. Even the academy, so vast and large utilized every inch of it, there was nowhere to build but up, making the academy tower.

“This is Malachite Manor, I don’t exactly want us to cause a scene and have an Atlas elite asking questions as to why we’re here.” And the hints of green in the architecture, taking heavily from the mineral itself littered the mansion grounds. He would admit it was nice to see some colour in the usual monochrome white and blues, even if it was subtle.

"Ah. Malachite. That makes sense." Yang said, but didn't elaborate. Getting information out of Yang was like squeezing blood from a rock, and sometimes she just told him everything and it was like the rock wouldn't stop hemorrhaging.

The analogy getting away from him really quickly, he turned to Yang once they were inside. the vast hall in front of them, green carpet mapped the pathway to entries and exits. "Where are his gaurds?"

 _"I dismissed them. don't want them to get unnecessarily injured by the likes of an Ace Op and... what ever you are."_ Lazu's unmistakable voice seemed to come above them, but Clover couldn't see any speakers, even when the power turned on, and the hallway was flooded in light.

"Lazu! where are you?" Yang called out.

_"My office is another hallway to the left, it's unlocked, so I implore you not to kick it in."_

"I didn't expect that answer." Clover said, turning to Yang again.

"This has trap written all over it." she said flatly. "Not like i came here expecting tea." 

"Stay on gaurd then." Clover really hoped there weren't any spiders hiding in the rooms, but they both made their way to the hallway, and to the left. the large double door of what they assumed was the office.

Lazu was sitting at a desk, live security footage open, sipping a glass of water.

“Should I expect the kitty cat to be lurking around?” He asked, "I can't find her on my security."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Yang said, and didn't waste time. “My Uncle is in the hospital. I got some questions.” Yang said, strolling into the room like she owned the place. Lazu put his legs up on the bench, not seeming to care for the threat she posed. Clover scanned the room, trying to see if there was something that may surprise them. Yang stepped past the desk, and was standing across from Lazu to his left. Getting right into his personal space.

“I heard. And you think I had something to do with it?” Lazu said. While he had his shades on, he knew that he was looking at Clover.

“You haven’t given me a reason to not suspect you.” and he snapped his head towards her. There was a brief flash of anger on his face, before pulling his drink to his lips. “You seem like someone that is serious about the threats they make.”

“I only wanted to catch up, maybe get his number.” He said. “We did hit it off pretty well.”

Before Yang could say anything, Clover kicked the desk forward and it flipped. Lazu seemed to have known that was coming, and moved his drink off the table and pushed back, rolling backwards. He took an unimpressed sip. Clover had promised himself no more impulsiveness, but while Clover's teeth were on edge, it was to direct the conversation to himself.

“Yang. Step outside.” Clover ordered. "Go look and see Harbinger is here, i'm sure Mister Mason here would have kept it as a prize." There was a pause, where Yang looked between the two men, and was decided whether she was going to fight Clover on his order. She didn't have to, he was off duty. He held no authority over her and even if he did, he doubted she would have reacted differently. after a tense stand off, she moved.

“Okay, I said I dibs bad cop but _okay._ ” She backed up. "If you decided to start hitting him, call me."

"Check over the fireplace, Blondie! it's where people put all their stolen swords!" He said loudly. Over her slamming the door on the way out. Silence followed before Lazu chose to speak. “I’m assuming she doesn’t know.” Lazu said, getting out of his chair, his tone shifting. “Good.”

“And how do _you_ know?” Clover said, crossing his arms, hating that Lazu was implying that he cared if Yang knew, as if he cared about she felt. He was glad to have sent her out for so many more reasons then just making sure she didn't find out, thinking of Marrow. He wasn't going to beat Lazu's face in, at least. There was something off about how open Lazu was being, letting him right into the heart of his hideout.

“You think I did it. I figured that the moment I picked you up on the sensors.” He said, and Clover didn't get a hint of mocking coyness. He motioned to himself. “I like to think of myself as a bachelor and a gentleman, I’ve picked up a lot of guys at clubs, but I respect what 'no' means.” Clover wanted to make a biting remark about how Lazu had clearly been too 'handsie' when he and Qrow interacted, but Lazu was talking now, and he wasn’t giving him a chance to stop so he swallowed his tongue and let him continue. Lazu waved his hand, and a holoscreen appeared before him over the turned table.

“Hospital reports aren’t as secure as you think they are. When I heard he was in hospital I wanted to know what it took to take out Qrow Branwen. I didn’t like what I found.” the thinly veiled disgust in his voice made Clover wanted to take a step forward. How _dare_ this bastard take that tone about this, about Qrow. “I have my people looking for Harbinger and have their ears out for any braggers.” He said.

“Who else knows?” Clover asked, keeping his eyes on Lazu to spot any change in his face, trying to catch him in a falsehood.

“Well I don’t know everything, but if you’re asking if i’m in the business of spreading this information, that I would be insulted. This is personal.” He said. “Before Atlas staff took over, the Mantle staff did their search and put him in the database. Is. I found the rudimentary files that weren’t properly deleted from the system. Mantle security isn’t as tight as Atlas, or it wasn’t. Criminals everywhere are mourning Ironwood getting his head out of his ass and updating security.” He waited for a reaction from Clover, and got nothing. “But I plugged that little security leak and made sure those medical files stayed _private_. If someone were to access them before me, then I don't know.”

Clover stayed silent. He didn’t like the idea that a criminal like Lazu would be able to find out information that was supposed to be classified, because who else could do the same? He couldn't figure a reason why he would do so, other then to see if Lazu could hide his involvement and alter the files. Because of course he could be lying about hearing about it, and had known from the start what had happened.

“Let’s cut to the chase.” Lazu said, putting a hand on his hip, throwing the glass to his side, a small shatter highlighting it's meeting with the ground. “What can I do to prove that I wasn’t involved in this?”

“Where were you, 6pm to 9pm the night of the attack?” Clover asked.

“Right here in Atlas.” He said, spreading his hands wide. “I was in a business meeting with a one, Mister Malchite.” and his hands glowed blue and Clover took a quick step back, putting his hand on Kingfisher, Lazu waved his hands, and copies of his hands, glowing blue with gold flecks like freckles appeared. He used them to flip his table back up, on an angle, but he didn't seem to care as the hands were dismissed. “Discussing illegal matters such as having me smuggle fabric through the embargo so he can keep his production running. But he’ll deny it. So that’s not going to help me, and all my alibis are on my Lien.”

“So what do you have, security footage?”

“I give you security of Malachite and myself in the same room he’ll have my head on a silver platter by the end of the week. I'm in the business of keeping my neck where it is.” He said flatly. “I’ll give you my DNA, if that will clear me. But it can only be used to confirm I did not attack him.” There hadn’t been DNA that could be salvaged, but there was no way that Lazu could have known that from the report. Then again. He didn’t know what kind of man Lazu was. He couldn't understand the crime boss's motive.

"There was no DNA, so it would be useless to us." He said, and didn't have to elaborate on what that meant. Lazu's face changed into a frown.

"I'm surprised. This kind of assault- I didn't expect who ever did it to be _safe_ about leaving evidence if the intent was the murder him." Lazu looked... Clover didn't know how to describe it. Sympathetic? That couldn't have been it. But Lazu seemed to genuinely think that the attacked had used protection, maybe he knew that they couldn't do a rape kit because of the surgery, but still, there hadn't been _anything_ to salvage at all.

"Nifty semblance you have there, they wouldn't leave fingerprints would they?" Clover said, narrowing his eyes. Nearly instantly, Lazu threw out his arm and instead of a fist, a glowing blue sword shot out, Clover didn't have to dodge much for it to go over his shoulder, it pierced the wall. Kingfisher in hand, ready for Lazu's next move.

"Don't insult my honor again, Captain." he said sharply. "As I said. I'm a gentleman, I'm not a monster." He put his arm down. Clover could only assume that he had his swords attached to his arms from that attack. "You're truly barking up the wrong crystal spire, the embargo should be your damn lead." He moved to the large window behind him and looked out. Clover didn't let his gaurd down. "This week has been quiet eventful, but that hasn't stopped people noticing that the General has his Ace Operatives personally protecting Branwen and him being moved to Atlas Private hospital. That kind of care isn't something afforded to any regular huntsmen." He turned to him, taking his glasses off to look him directly in the eyes. Tired. "If the intent was to hurt your precious General, tilt him, distract him from something, then they've succeeded."

Clover felt the de ja vu of this conversation with Winter, but he hadn't been able to give it much thought. What if... The intent wasn't to kill Qrow? That he had been allowed to escape, so he could be found and he would be found as a message to Ironwood about the embargo. Was Qrow attacked with a message to relay? Maybe that was why Qrow didn't call for help.

Because what if Qrow had called for help? Found beaten and assaulted, saying that he had been attacked because of the Embargo. The General was keeping himself as far from the investigation as he could, not trusting himself. Clover knew that the General would have been on the warpath. What if Qrow knew that? He didn't want them to know he was used as a weapon against his allies like this, like he was nothing but a tool to be used and cast out- so he went to tend to his own wounds, not knowing the true extent of the damage to himself. What if Qrow had died in that alley? He didn't want to think about it, but he had to so he could try and find reason.

"Well. I can't give you anything." Lazu sighed, and sat back in his chair in a heap, not seeming to care for appearances. "I can only promise my assistance. If I find something, you’ll be first to know, Captain Ebi.” He said, and threw his hand up, the holoscreen pulling up live security footage of Yang in some hallway. "Now, the Blonde has already knocked over one priceless vase i'm going to have to replace, I don't want to her to knock over another one."

Minutes later, Clover and Yang exited through the front gates, having no reason for stealth. Clover again, stuck in his own thoughts. If not Lazu, then it looked to be that the embargo really was shaping up to be the answer.

“It wasn’t him.” Yang said, soon into their walk back to their transport, and Clover looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “Lazu would have wanted to fight him. I’ve been thinking about it now.”

“How do you know they didn’t fight?” Clover asked.

“Because Qrow would have won against that slime ball in a heartbeat.” She said smugly. He tried to smile at that. The faith she had in him made his heart ache, he didn't want to make her think differently. Because Qrow wasn't invincible.

"We can't rule him out yet, but I want him ruled out completely." He said. "The embargo has people mad, Yang. It's possible someone went after your uncle because of his friendship with the General."

"Oh, that eliminated maybe 20 people off the who did it list." she scoffed. "If I have to thrash every mansion in Atlas until someone talks I'll gonna need like, a week to do it, and a permission slip."

They found their motorbikes exactly where they left it. Yang had saved up her mission Lien and bought herself a second hand, 10 year old model. She spent some time fixing it up. Clovers rarely got to take his out of storage, and it felt good to feel the freezing Atlas air going 100 kms an hour. If was nice to talk to someone about bikes, it had been a segway away from the more serious topics they found themselves speaking of.

"Let's find a more cohesive leave before we start that line of investigation." And he thought of someone who would love to trash some Atlas Elites mansions. "What's the name of your contact? i'll like to speak to them myself."

"Can we wait a few hours? I have something else to do." Yang said, scratching the back of her head. "I promised Ruby we would see Qrow together."

"No, that's fine." He said, and softened. There was only a two year difference between Ruby and Yang, and sometimes he forgot Yang was young.

"You can come with, if you're not busy." He wanted to, but he didn't want to intrude.

"I have something I've been meaning to do. So meet at the place at midnight?" He said.

* * *

The base of operations was a small apartment building wedged between two weapons shops, proud to not need dust enhancements or affiliated with the Schnee dust company in any capacity. It wasn't that well hidden, but most people wouldn't notice it unless they were looking for it.

"Robyn." He greeted, looking up. A week ago he wouldn't have dreamed of entering the huntresses' den, the look of daggers he got would have been fatal if they were tangible, but not as bad as it would have been. They were privy to Amity now, but the audacity of coming here. At least he wasn't in uniform. He was sure he would have been shot.

"Clover." She said, and she didn't moved from the balcony. "Haven't seen you down here in a while."

"Things happened, lot of things." He said. "Can we talk?"

He was let in, and he definitely felt out of place, he always had. The Happy Huntresses lived together, not unlike a unit in barracks only it felt... Homier. Somewhere that wasn't just a bed to sleep in at the end of the day. Fiona was humming at the stove, some stew smelling amazing. The patched rugs, looking homemade, worn couches, Joanna was sitting on one stretched out on it. She pointed at her eyes, then at him. he nodded in acknowledgement.

"I'm sorry for how I acted that night. I got tilted, and I'm not proud." He said, leaning against the kitchen doorway. She grabbed two beers out of the fridge.

"Three days no sleep, and he was asking for it. I'm surprised you didn't kill him." She said.

"Marrow stopped me." He said, feeling the cool bottle in his hand.

"Yeah..." she said awkwardly, and Clover didn't know what he was doing. "Look. if you came to ask me not to speak of what Tyrian said-"

"I trust you. I just want to talk like old times." He sighed. "I have two leads, a man named Lazu Mason, and everyone that's suffered from this embargo who can pay for the muscle to attack Qrow. Anyone in Mantle sick enough to do something like this? I'm already trying to rule out every Altas Elite already so don't tell me."

"Lazu Mason?" She frowned.

"I'll be surprised if you didn't know him." He said. "Qrow and I arrested him about a month back, he was stealing amity supplies and we needed to be there to confiscate them."

They walked up to the roof where there was a large water tank taking up most of it. "Look, I seriously doubt Lazu had anything to do with this."

"He's had an interest in Qrow." Clover said, trying not to swallow his lips.

"He's not a bad guy." 

"Robyn he's a crime boss." 

"And? Lazu has done a lot for Mantle, he's been donating Lien and supervising wall repair, _without_ taking credit." she said. "You know it would be amazing PR if he did."

He looked at Robyn incredulously. There was no way she thought he was some noble criminal? But. he wouldn't have known that everything was going to Amity, he would have thought that it was all for the walls. Why waste the time and energy stealing wall supplies, only to donate it back? If Robyn had known something was happening at Amity from her own spying, then perhaps Lazu did as well. Some of the supplies weren't just building materials, but tonnes of gravity dust and electronics. Lazu could have been keeping the more valuable things, and giving the rest of it to the wall. PR would have been a good stragety, but that would have tipped authorities off when missing supplies suddenly turned up with Lazu's name attatched.

"One too many cargo hauls going missing spured us into action. I'm not the only person in this city that cares about it." She said, crossing an arm over herself. "Now that I know that all those supplies were for Amity and not the wall, i'm more convinced."

"And so what if he is being such a generous thief, he still could be capable of hurting Qrow." He said. 

"I'm not going to deny he's a sleaze and can't keep his hands to himself." She rolled her eyes, and Clover thought of his semblance. "But don't just assume it's him, do you have definitive proof?"

"No." he said. and he wondered if he would had gone so hard on Lazu if he hadn't felt Qrow up, the answer was obviously no and Clover had to remind himself that Qrow had Honey potted Lazu in the first place. "I'm not going to make the same mistakes. I'm mainly making sure that Yang doesn't get too close to the truth of what happened."

"Fisti-cuffs? She doesn't know?" He asked, and didn't like how it sounded accusing.

"None of them do. You tell a bunch of kids their mentor was raped and tell me how easy it is." He said flatly, and swallowed, and felt tired. "I know, don't say it. If I could figure out how to, I would. I just don't know what to do."

They were silent, and Clover sipped at the beer, looking down at Mantle's streets. 

"Let's go back downstairs. Do you still play cards?" Robyn said, and he tried not to show surprise.

"I have a few hours to kill. I'm still undefeated." He said.

She tilting her head with a smile. "I'm dealing, I still think you cheat."

He allowed himself to unwind for the first time in a week. He had missed Robyn, the Happy Huntresses. He had been miserable when they had to stop talking. Too many secrets he couldn't say, no more trust between them as Clover became more and more involved in the Amity project and dealing with the Salem threat. Robyn wanted his boss in line, but he was the only one who knew the real threat, and the priorities they had.

His scroll buzzed, and his eyes widened in alarm, he had lost track of time and it was well past midnight, he answered it in the middle of a deal, not wanting to keep her waiting longer. "Sorry Yang, I lost track of time, are you-"

"Fuck you." She spat, and he heard the roar of a motorcycle in the background. "We were at his place, and you knew."

 _"I Didn't know, Yang, I didn't look at the report-"_ Clover heard a voice on Yang's side. There was no way that she had just found out. Her contact, was it possible that they had found out somehow? This is what he had feared would happen, this is why he had wanted to speak to them, see if they knew, see if he could steer Yang away. But he got distracted.

"Yang-" he stood from the table. Robyn and Joanna looking at him, confused. "Where are you right now?"

"Clover, what's going on-" Robyn started.

"You know where I'm going. I'm going to leave that mansion a crater." She said calmly, and he knew she was anything by calm.

"Yang, don't go after Lazu, we don't have-" Clover began, but a barking laugh from Yang cut him off.

"Keep the permission slip, I'm settling the score." She said, and the call disconnected. He swore and turned to Robyn, who was now standing up. calling back wasn't going to get him any results.

"Yang just found out, and she's going after Lazu." He said, and ran through the base, catching the attention of the others.

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" Robyn said, three steps behind him. "Lazu or not, I can find the truth."

"You can't be seen where I'm going, future council woman." he said, and gave a two finger salute and leaping onto his motorcycle. "I need to go stop a murder."

* * *

From the outside, it was quiet. Having seen tire marks burned into the grass, he picked up the pace. Rushing in, the large front doors blown off he was met with Yang, hair burning so bright that he could barely see her face, glowing crimson like a mask, standing in the middle of the entrance hall, a chandelier already shattered on the ground. Lazu looked like he was not having a good time, his bodyguards scattered around the room like ragdolls. He waved a broadsword looking to be his twine arm swords fused together, and three ghosts of his sword appeared and launched themselves at Yang. She punched them away, and let the last one hit her in the chest, charging her already fueled semblance.

“I didn’t fuck your uncle, you crazy bitch!” He screamed, digging his sword through the green carpet using it to keep himself standing, Clover could safety assume his aura was close to being shattered, the bloody nose and mouth left unattended to drip down his chin. Lazu was backed up against a wall. He ran towards Lazu.

“YANG!” And she threw her arms forward and pulled back just as quickly, cocking her gauntlets. He put his arms out, making it very clear he was going to protect Lazu “It wasn’t Lazu! His alibi checked out, he was in a meeting with Malachite!" He didn't know that, but he had to think of something to still her anger, because she resembled the licking flame of a candle.

"He could have hired someone to do it!" She snarled. "Get out of the way!"

"No, Yang!" He said firmly. "I'm not going to move."

“ _You knew._ ” She said, it wasn't an accusation, because of course he had known. Her anger sharpened, and he could feel it around him.

“Yes, I knew. He said, trying to direct her anger to him. If he let her at Lazu anymore, there was a significant possibility the man would be killed, he heard Lazu collapse behind him with a groan, sword clattering to the ground. She exhaled flames.

"You, you AND Ironwood." she said, and he felt the pressure in the large entrance hall rise.

“Yes.” 

“WHY?!” She shrieked, and he felt the temperature rise around like a burning furnace. Yang was a damn bomb ready to go off. The more rage she felt, the strong she got combined with her absorbing hits. But he had never seen her _this_ enraged before. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?"

“Because I wasn’t strong enough to tell you!” he snapped, but not at her. He took a step forward, and she growled, the heat intensifying. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Yang that I kept it from you. I just... didn’t know how to tell you, or your sister, or the others.” The ground was crackling from the pressure of her semblance, he could feel the hairs on his arms beginning to singed. "I wanted to protect you from what happened, I didn't want you to know because I didn't know how to deal with it myself!" he felt his eyes sting. "How can I tell you, knowing it would destroy you all?"

" _He tried to kill himself!_ " and her hair glowed bright, filling the room, he heard her gauntlets discharge and he stood back, arm up as a cloud of debris swirled, and it was gone. The light, the dust settled. For a moment everything was dark, before his eyes adjusted again. She deflated, the rage seeming to have burned away, leaving the smoking husk of herself hollow of any emotion. "He's tried so hard to be better. I didn't want to believe, I didn't-" Tears flowing freely down her face. "We were going to give him his third sobriety token that night. Two months sober. Cold turkey, he kicked it completely for _us_ and I know it's been so hard."

"We don't know if it was on purpose, Yang." He said softly. His voice feeling like it filled the hall. He continued to step forward as Yang slide down to her knees, feeling the chandelier crystals and ruined tiles under his boots. "I talked to him, when I found him. He didn't know how many he had taken before he tried to drink, it was an accident, he wouldn't do that to you, to your sister."

"What if he doesn't wake up?!" She sobbed, hands running through her mane of gold and clutching at her scalp. "He was getting better, after everything, _this_ happens? It's not _fair_!"

She looked up at him. He saw eyes still red, sorrowful. He saw an 18 year old girl, not old enough to drink, not old enough to have graduated an academy. Angry, distraught, scared for her family. He dropped to his knees and held her, pulling her in. She held onto him like a life line and bawled like a child, all of her emotions bursting at the seams. He felt his own shame of being a coward. In the ruins of Malachite manor, he desperate wished he could have been a bigger man and told her himself, that she didn't have to find out from someone else. He couldn't even protect her, and he had promised, he had promised Qrow he would look after them, look after Yang and he's failed.

Lazu had stood up, seeming to be recovering slowly from his wounds. He wiped his face, it didn't do much but rearrange the blood. 

"Do you still want to kill me?" He said, using his sword to keep him up. "Because even after that shit, I'm still willing to help."

"Why would you?" Yang said. She had no energy, having burnt it all out quite literally, but still had a spark to direct at Lazu. Clover moved to look at Lazu, who spat blood to the side. His black hair was loose, and now that he looked closer, definitely limping.

"Fuck. You." Clover wanted to question the man's self preservation instinct. "You want a selfish answer? If I help catch whoever did it then I prove without a doubt I didn't lay a hand, corporal or otherwise on your uncle. This is a selfish matter of personal pride. Who ever so underhandedly just took him by surprise, not even giving him a chance to defend himself makes my blood boil and they deserve to burn for it, and I'll help point you in the right direction."

Clover understood now. Being accused of assault, being attacked because Yang was so damn sure it had been him. it was a personal blow to hisself. Lazu took his scroll out, and Clover heard a ping on his scroll. Taking it out, security footage was playing, taken from the corner of a room. Lazu and Mister Malachite speaking in a meeting, muted, but the timestamps were there.

"I figured I'm more scared of you, that of Malachite, miss Xiao Long." He said and she looked at him, not anger, more caution. 

Leaving through the front again, Clover took in more of the warpath that Yang had carved. Lazu had told the to 'fucking leave' as he limped to the stairs up, and they didn't need to be told twice.

"We're going to be honest with each other, right?" She asked Clover, hands in her pocket. He wondered if she might have felt embarrassed for crying, having always embracing the idea that she was the strongest. They were sitting outside, not really feeling like getting back on their bikes just yet, leaning next to them in the alley.

"Yeah, Yang." He said. He saw she was looking at the sky. He leaned on his bike and bit his lip. "Truly, if you don't want to continue this, I can-"

"No. I'm seeing this through." She said quickly. "Besides, I'm not leaving you to do it yourself." That was comforting, not doing this alone. He hadn't had anyone to talk to about this, not the General, not anyone. "I know you like my uncle."

And that wasn't a surprise, she had proven to be astute. 

"My feelings for your uncle isn't my only reason to do this." He said. Clover just wanted to see him smile again, see him with his kids at ease, he wanted to see the older huntsmen happy about something in his life. He wanted Qrow to get better, thrive in Atlas, be alive.

"I know, it's because you care. You're a good man." She said. and they were quiet for a long time afterwards, staring off into the sky. "Thank you, for caring about him." and he pretended to not hear the hiccup in her voice. He didn't feel like a good man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I set out to write this, I didn't make plans on any of the kids knowing for a long time. But once I started writing more of Yang I couldn't write her not finding out. When she wants to know something, she seeks out as much information as possible, and as she told Raven, she's beginning to ask questions and think for herself. 
> 
> I love Yang, she loves the people around her so much.


	8. Sobering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in early editing of the first 18,000 words (half now unusable because I changed some events), I had removed Qrow replacing his flask with the coins because I was going to mention it at a more appropriate time, only forgetting completely to re add it in. I'm working on a two shot now that would be canon to this but can be read as a stand alone.

Yang had stayed the night in Qrow’s room. The couch was nice enough to sleep on, however she did little sleeping, getting up and pacing, checking the window even if it couldn’t be opened, and just tried to settle down. Wrecking the mansion had only been a few hours prior, She couldn’t go back to the Dorms. She knew the moment she saw Ruby, and Ruby would have immediately honed in that she was upset- Yang wouldn’t have been able to deal with it. 

She missed Blake already. It’s only been a day, but she wanted to talk to her. But she was at a mission with Marrow and Ren. That whole thing with Marrow, she tried to think. He had come back from the interrogation shaken, and Blake had picked up on it immediately. With Clover admitting he had attacked Callows, she wondered if Marrow knew what had happened to her uncle as well. She wondered if ALL the Ace Ops knew. Wouldn't be the first time adults had kept secrets. But she could understand, even if she hated it.

She had grown up fast after their mother- after Summer never came back. Their dad had almost shut down completely, but he was still looking after them. Feeding them, tucking them into bed, but it was like he had been replaced with a robot who was given a set of instructions on what a father should do, but no emotion behind it.

Yang knew her father loved them, she never felt a moment when he didn’t. But there were times that he looked through her like she wasn’t there, like he was a thousand miles away.

One night the back door opened with a loud creak. Yang had heard if from upstairs. She crawled out of bed, terrified that it was a grimm. She had grabbed a bat that was just a little taller than her and made her way down the stairs as quietly as she could. Dad couldn’t protect them, he was too sad. Ruby definitely couldn’t she was too little and Yang was going to protect her. Yang had gone to swing, but the figure caught it like it was nothing.

“Yang?” Qrow asked, bewildered, and he stretched to turn the kitchen light on. Not an intruder. Not a monster. Just uncle Qrow. She remembered being so upset. He had been sad too, she could barely look after her dad and sister, she didn't want to have to look after her uncle as well. Yang had started crying in the kitchen,desperately trying to wipe her tears away. She had to be strong. He had scooped her up, engulfing her and she had felt safe. He asked why she had come down with a bat, that she shouldn’t be the one dealing with intruders, that was her father’s job. But she told him he couldn’t anymore. He took pills to sleep, and that he was like a ghost, barely reacting to anything.

They sat in the kitchen for a long time after that, Qrow stroked her hair until she fell asleep. She didn’t remember being put back in her bed.

Things changed after that night. Qrow had basically moved in. Getting a job at Signal and going along side Tai, picking them up from daycare being there for the girls, being there for their father and getting Tai to a doctor so he could be diagnosed and start on anti depressants, something he had needed desperately. The first few months had been difficult, but then Tai began to wake up, smile again, and when Yang looked in his eyes she could see they had something there.

Then Yang found the picture. The other woman in the photo, black hair, Yang knew the moment she laid eyes on her that this woman was her mother. Maybe she was alive, somewhere close, maybe Yang could find her and ask her to come home with them. It went poorly. An empty cabin in the woods, three ursas hidden inside. She had brought Ruby, because she didn’t want to tell dad where she was going and she didn’t want to leave Ruby. Ruby could meet Yang's mother, and she'll like Ruby as well. Thinking back, she had always wondered how Qrow was able to find them so fast, swooping in, harbinger singing as it swung through the air.

That was the day their father completely returned, he had been angry, relieved, and for the first time in a long time, Yang could feel warmth in his hugs again because he was here in the present. She hadn't wanted to let go of him. Slowly, Qrow would be around less and less. Ruby had been so sad seeing him go, and relished every moment he turned up to the house again, and when they started at Signal is had been the absolute best.

After their first mission in atlas and given their licenses, Ironwood had approached her before leaving completely. He had a small metal box and gave it to her.

“These are used to mark recovering from addiction.” He said to her, and she simply stared at him. There were thirteen coloured coins inside, a silver one on the inside lid to not break up the neat 2 rows of 6. “They act as a physical reminder to the time passed. I think your uncle would benefit from them.”

The General had done his research. Yang hadn’t even thought of it. While they were out in the tundra, was he having these made? Did he really take the time from last night from when they had met with him to now to do that?

“I got them so you would give them to him-”

“Hey, don’t be like that, it’s your idea.” She pulled the silver 24 hour one out of its place on the inside of the lid. “You can give him the first one. Show him he’s got more than just us supporting him.”

“I didn’t want to be....”

“Awkward?” She finished, and he looked uncomfortable, almost as uncomfortable as when he ended his speech.

“Intruding.” He said, and she frowned, trying to figure out what that meant. How was he intruding? "I don't know where our friendship stands at the moment. I don't wish to overstep."

“Suck it up General. You don’t have to give it to him now if you don’t want to.” She could disagree on him with a lot of things. But he cared about Qrow as well, and seemed afraid to be close to him or even show it. But he took the coin anyway. She knew that Qrow eventually got it, because she had seen him play with it in his fingers.

Ruby had given Qrow the red one a month ago and she had hugged him tight. Yang saw he was doing his best not to tear up at how supporting they were. She was going to give him the gold one that night, and when he didn’t turn up she had thought the worst of him and she wanted to scream again.

“It counts. I don’t care.” She said, pressing the coin into his palm, and curling his fingers around it. “You made two months.”

She had thought in her head what it would have looked like to give him the rest. It would stop being such a big deal, but something they did because it became routine. Every month the three of them would just spend time together, and it would be live nothing was wrong with the world.

She had imagined every month they would be at Atlas as well and she wondered why. They weren’t planning on staying here, because the real battle hadn’t even begun. Once Salem was revealed, they were going to stay to keep things calm, then make their way somewhere else. Perhaps Vale, help with the efforts there.

The idea that he would be here for another month and beyond made her swallow hard. How long would he be here for? Would Amity tower be done? Would they have to leave him? She refused. They weren’t going to leave him alone. She would stay if she had to. The team would be fine without her. Ruby was growing so fast now, and she was so proud her little sister was a leader in her own right. And Blake.... She bulked. She didn’t want to leave her. The team was her family as much as Qrow was.

She didn’t want to make the decision. She thought of her dad. He looked after her when she was too depressed to move, that she couldn’t just leave Qrow without family to look after him.

At some point she fell asleep, too tired to get over to the couch. She had only laid her head to rest for a moment on the bedside, hands still on Qrow’s. She had really screwed herself over by literally burning her aura out, and had been taken off the canyon mission. Everyone was going to the Canyon to clean it out because if it wasn’t dealt with efficiently, it’s very possible that the grimm could absolutely devastate Mantle if a sizable panic rose.

Ruby, Weiss, Nora, Jaune, Clover, the rest of the Ace Ops were gone by daybreak, and it wasn’t sure when they would be coming back, a few days maybe. She was going to join them once the next transport head out with supplies. Clover would definitely be back, he was officially Qrow’s guard. He was only going because Yang couldn’t.

She woke to someone touching her hair, it took her an instant to be angry. No one touched her hair without her giving them permission. Ruby had always had a free pass, cause she had pulled on her hair enough as kids for Yang to begrudgingly get used to it. Blake and Weiss got added to the list a few months into Beacon, braiding trains had been great bonding time. But it wasn’t... invasive. It was soothing, someone running their hand over her head, patting her hair flat. It was _familiar._

“It’s okay, Firecracker.” Her heart stopped, head snapped up so fast that she felt her neck crack. “Did you have a nightmare?” he said so quietly that she struggled to hear him through the blood rushing through her ears. He wasn’t looking at her, his eyes weren’t focused, half lidded, but he knew she was there. “It’s okay, Uncle Qrow is here.”

She and her sister would run to Qrow’s room when they woke up from a bad dream when her father was still on the pills that knocked him out at night. Qrow would grumble, and let them in his bed, to the point when eventually he just slept on one side of the bed and find one of the girls curled up under the blankets, not even disturbing him, and he was a notoriously light sleeper.

“You’re _awake._ ” she cried out in pure relief, and held his hand tighter. He tried to squeeze back but was too weak to apply pressure.

“Can you close the blinds? I can’t seem... to move...” He rasped, the sheets were shifting, and it looked like he was trying to move his legs with little success. She darted over to the window and pressed the dimming button, almost tripping on the way before rushing back, but he had closed his eyes again.

“Qrow don’t go back to sleep.” She said, the fear in her voice made him frown lightly. She fumbled for the emergency button. “Let me get a doctor.”

“Doctor? I’m not sick, kiddo. Just tired...” Turning his head to the side. “Besides, aren’t I supposed to be looking after you?” He smiled as much as his face would let him. He was looking at her with soft red eyes, not through her, _at_ her.

And the Doctors had moved her out of the room when they arrived, seeing their patient awake. She sent the message out to everyone as they checked up on him. Only when she put her scroll away did she feel heavy again and exhaled a breath she felt she had been holding since he had been attacked.

8888888888888

It was half an hour later, and Ironwood was there. Consequences with the council be damned for basically running out of a meeting, Qrow was awake and he was going to see him immediately. Everyone else was at the canyon. The signal was difficult, so he wasn’t sure if anyone had actually gotten Yang’s message yet.

“It seems that he is confused as to where he is.” The doctor told them. “It could be temporary, it’s too early to say. The overdose could have harmed his brain chemistry and memories, however he had his stomach pumped soon afterwards, so the true extent to the damage may be minimal.”

“So when do you think he’ll recover?” He asked, looking through the wall of glass. It mainly stayed dark, affording those inside privacy, and when needed undimmed so they may be observed. Yang was sitting with Qrow, he had been propped up, talking to him softly and he was blinking at her, seeming to have a hard time understanding her.

“Again, sir. It’s too early to say.” The doctor said. “We have to keep watch on him to see if there are any changes. However, it may be that he just has to have his memory jogged. He seems perfectly fine, cognitive abilities, motor function. He’s just confused.”

“That’s good news.” Ironwood said, looking into the room. Yang looked like she didn’t get much sleep and he didn’t blame her. Clover had called him to explain what had happened, that her own detective work had lead her to find out. He couldn’t help but this she would make a good intelligence officer one day, but pushed the thought out of his mind. It wasn’t the time to be thinking of military recruitment.

“We can’t rule out trauma.” The doctor said. “The injuries he sustained, it’s not out of the realm of possibility that this is purely psychological.”

Yang walked out of the room, looking utterly drained. “How is he?” He asked, feeling sympathy for her.

“He doesn’t know why he’s in here and he barely recognizes me.” She said, with a tremor. “He doesn’t remember being attacked, he doesn't remember much at all.”

He wanted it to be a blessing, but he knew it wasn’t. He knew who Yang was, at least. Of course she would be shaken. The feeling of relief of Qrow being awake, only to have suffered memory loss they didn't exactly know the extent off.

“Can I go in?” He ask. "You need a break, I can take it from here."

“Of course, you don’t even need to ask.” She shuffled. “Will you be okay?” Yang asked him.

“This is something I have to do.” He said.

"Keep your voice down and... no sudden movements." She bit her lip. "I'm... going to sit."

"You can go back to the dorms. I'm not leaving anytime soon." He said. "Really. Get some rest. I'll have someone escort you."

She didn't protest. Stepping into the room, he didn’t know what to expect. Qrow turned his head back, having been looking at flowers in their vase. He couldn't hide his surprise when Qrow looked happy to see him, perking up and smiling in such a carefree way James hadn't seen in years.

“Jimmy.” He said fondly, eyes bright, no hint of mocking in the nickname. “What are you doing here?”

“To see you.” He said, voice low, keeping Yang's words in mind. “You’ve given everyone a scare.”

“Aw, I’m only sick. There are way too many flowers here. I think I’ll open a shop." His voice was hoarse, understandable from exhaustion and having not used it in a week. He pointed as best he could to the vase. "Can you pass me one of those sunflowers?” He asked.

It was an odd request, but James crossed the room, going around the bed and pulling one of the large yellow flowers out of the vase and wiped the stalk of water. He slowly sat on the bed, not sure how close he was allowed, but Qrow didn’t seem to mind and took the large flower into his good hand.

“Thanks, this place is just so _white_ , I don’t know how you Atlesians deal with it.”

“We appreciate colour, we just know that when it's sparse, it can be appreciated more.” He said, and looked out the window to the city below. "The cold doesn't bode well for anything grown here."

“If you say so." Qrow said, picking at the seeds "How is the rest of team BIGD doing?”

And the General tensed, He hadn’t heard anyone even say Team Brigade in a long time. But Qrow didn’t see, he was faced the other way, looking at the sunflowers that had begun to droop in their vase, feeling the texture of the petals in his hand. There was a very popular flower shop down in Mantle where most of the kids had gone. Ruby said the sunflowers would remind Qrow of their garden in Patch.

“The wedding is soon, I can’t wait... to see all those Atlas elites see a royal descendant marry a Faunus girl. I still say we ditch the dinner and just go to town. It would be just like old times.”

Qrow turned back to James, his back to Qrow, shoulders shaking. Qrow had torn the stitches out of Ironwoods heart and he felt it weep fresh as memories of his old team. The wedding had been planned. Ironwood was best man, Blair was maid of honor. Bishop and Thea would be exchanging vows in the theater in the wing that was opened in her name.

They were _gone_ , and James survived. It wasn’t fair, him out of all of them. Blair had shielded _him_ when the explosion tore through the mine, throwing him back, watching her be engulfed in the flames, not even hearing her scream- He covered his mouth and closed his eyes, trying not to think about that day.

He thought he had lost Qrow as well, the last alive person in this damn world that understood him. But then he turned up, alive here in Atlas. He had been so happy to see a familiar face, someone he could be open with, because he knew the weight of their mission. But the person here now wasn't Qrow, not completely. How badly was his memory damaged that he didn’t remember what happened? That it had been years, _16 years,_ ago. What else didn’t he remember?

Or was a more easy question to ask, what remained of his memories?

“J-James?” Qrow asked, and James was quiet, he couldn't stop himself from shaking. Concerned, Qrow tried to sit up, but couldn’t lift his back, he managed to stretch his arm and grip at the general’s jacket. “Are you... Crying? I’m sorry, what did I say?” Qrow said, and pulled himself closer using the jacket, he cried out and let go, his ribs not liking the movement, he moved his hand to cover it, ease the pain somehow, but that also hurt. James moved immediately to turn to him, and put his hand out, but quickly retracted it, too afraid to touch Qrow. He was fragile, far too fragile at the moment when just moving hurt.

“Take it easy.” He said, facing him, but Qrow was looking at himself. Why was his hand bandaged? It had been a fact he had been ignoring somehow, the white linen wrapped around his fingers. They were stiff, and trying to flex them had felt like the nerves were on fire. Worse what half of him hurt, and the rest of him was numb.

“Why... Why can't I feel my legs?” he asked, and James entire expression changed like he had been stabbed. Qrow saw tears fall from James blue eyes, but there were sharpened and enraged. “James-?”

“Whoever did this to you Qrow... I’m going to kill them.” He said harshly. He had tried so desperately not to get angry. He had placed the burden of finding out what happened on Clover because he couldn’t handle it. He had wanted to put a bullet in Callows head when they had caught him, back when they had thought it was him, and how if he had been in that interview room at the prison Clover wouldn't had had a change to beat him, James would have finished Callows off there and then. He knew he had a temper, and he had to quell it. Too much power was at his fingertips to allow even a moment unchecked.

“What are you talking about, Jimmy?” Qrow asked. It hurt to see him so confused.

“You got hurt, Qrow. Really hurt." He tried to raise his voice above a whisper but couldn't. "You were hurt because of _me._ Because of my decisions. You paid the price.”

The Embargo. He had done it for the greater good. No chances of Salem's people finding out about Amity so they can sabotage it. They just had to last until it was completed, just until they got it into the atmosphere and out of reach. He didn't care about being hated, because the ends justified the means.

But nothing justified _this_. It had never occurred to him that someone would hurt those close to him to get back at him. How many businesses was he putting into a decline because no one could import or export out of the kingdom? Winter and Penny were untouchable, and he felt his skin crawl at the very idea that they could have been targeted as well. But then again, Qrow and his kids hadn't been expected.

"Don't blame yourself, James." Qrow said, sounding like he was trying to calm him down. "This is probably my fault-"

"It's not!" he said sharply, and Qrow visible flinched. Fuck, Qrow hadn't reacted to a raised voice like that since the academy, and saw him clutch the sunflower with a shaking hand, and he pulled his anger back. It wasn't directed at him but it might as well have been. "Sorry... I'm sorry."

"I'm fine. You just surprised me." Qrow loosened his grip on the flower, the petals crumpled. James was half glad that their father- not named Mr Branwen like he had assumed when they first met- was long dead, half wishing the man was still alive so he could face some kind of punishment for his treatment of his children. He made _Jacque Schnee_ look like a good father. Not a saint. James would be too generous to the dust tycoons chracter.

"What happened wasn't your fault, I don't want you to think for a moment it is." He clarified. He hadn’t felt Qrow take his hand until he felt his arm move.

He remembered a time when Qrow had been so affectionate and friendly, when he didn't care about his semblance, because his team around him wouldn't stand for him calling himself cursed. Summer had been such a beacon of light in his life, making sure her partner was grounded, his sister protected him and knew how to calm him down when he got upset- and Tai was Tai, not caring about anything and acting like Qrow was just a guy and fucked with him as much as possible. Back before the world had proved to Qrow right.

“What happened?” Came the dreaded question. And gods he didn't want to tell him. Not like he was like this, not when he was fragile. But he didn't want to leave it to a doctor to tell him so clinically, or Yang, or _Ruby_ \- and he definitely wasn't going to burden Clover any more then he had. It had been selfish of him to assign an Ace Op to protecting Qrow, back when they didn't have any idea why this had happened, and even now not even knowing if it was the embargo. but it was the only thing left that made sense.

"You-" he turned and saw that Qrow wasn't asking about what happened to himself. No. He had squeezed Ironwood's hand, and felt metal, and had pulled down the glove to see that it was an entire prosthetic. His eyes were wide. “You visited me after the accident, when I was half a man. Do you remember?” he asked. It was an easier answer.

Qrow mapped the metal hand with his fingers.

“I remember.” He said, eyebrows dipped. “I was scared to come because of my semblance. I would only make your recovery worse. But there was no one else.” He blinked and face dropped. “There’s not going to be a wedding.”

"No." He said, and tried to concentrate on something good, because there were so many bad memories, and he didn't want those to be what Qrow remembered first. "Once I was headmaster of Sanctum, I started a scholarship in Blair's name. The Bishops fund it." He continued. "And every year on the anniversary there's a show dedicated to Thea. There's always controversy, saying it's not needed, but the Bishops handle it, they have liked their future daughter in law- Thea had changed their views on Faunus."

"That's good to hear that they're remembered." and they were quiet for a while. "Yang is... 18." Qrow said to himself. "She lost her arm... at beacon. You had one made for her."

"Yes." He said, and was glad he seemed to be remembering more of the present now.

"I was following Ruby. She's 15... 16? 16 years old now. They were going to Haven...." He seemed to be talking to himself more then he was James. "I was... knocked out?" He clutched the sheet under his hand, and even if he couldn't feel it, James saw Qrow squeeze his hand. "I was in a cave? someone was there... I ran from them." James didn't know what he was talking about, and didn't know if Qrow himself knew what he was talking about. “My head hurts.”

“Don’t strain yourself.” He said. "You just woke up from a week coma, you're bound to be disoriented. You still need to rest, hopefully you remember more the more awake you are."

"I don't want to sleep. I just woke up." he let go of James hand and ran his hand through his hair, disheveled from no maintenance. "An entire _week._ What if i don't wake up again?"

"That won't happen."

“Can- Can you stay?” Qrow looked ashamed to ask. "I think... I upset Yang... By how I am."

He wasn't wrong, but he didn't confirm it. Of course it would be hard on her. He dreaded Ruby, the other kids visiting him and him being so dishorented.

“I sent her back to the dorms to rest. I'm not going anywhere.” He said. He had lost everything and gained power in some sick exchange that he could only trust himself to have. He did his best not to abuse his power for his own gain. But he could indulge, couldn't he? Just for a little, to stay here, so Qrow wasn't alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout of to Grffindork118 for being clairvoyant, as I was writing Qrow waking up when I refreshed and saw their comment.
> 
> Gryffindork118 : YO!!! I Just fucking realized..."there is only straw". The scarecrow says that about his brain. IS QROW GOING TO LOSE HIS MIND??? OHHH SHIIIIIT I CANNOT HANDLE THIS SUSPENSE, DUDE😭😱
> 
> Which I only have this to respond with. :3c
> 
> For this fic, I don’t want to ship them together even if I still like IronQrow a lot. I want to explore their past and friendship, because i’m in LOVE with the idea of those two meeting at the Vital festival. I'm planning to write a prequel. eventually. I want to finish this first before started THAT project, or if I did, it would not be as frequently updated as this.


	9. Infested Tundra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I posted the last chapter it was my birthday and all your amazing comments really made it a great day. I haven't really celebrated my birthday for the last few years, but combined with taking my medication, getting up at a good time and just WRITING I'm in a good mood and routine. So with all honestly, thank you for taking an interest in this story and trusting me with it!
> 
> This chapter is late because of an impromptu girls night, really bad internet because Australia, and typing on my phone.

They had set up at the very beginning of the canyon with a base of operations. For the next couple of days they hoped to continue clearing the caves out, with in mind the beginning of a base to be situated on either side so that supply runs can happen more efficiently.

"Glad you're back, Clover!" Elm greeted, and despite himself grinned and hit their elbows and fists together in greeting. 

"Glad to be back." He said. Even Harriet looked pleased to see him, in her Harriet indifferent way. Idle chat between the four of them as they discussed the mission at hand. It was top priority for the meantime to build better support with Mantle, and with the Happy Huntresses being brought in on the Amity project they had more than enough personel to keep construction at it’s original pace.

Things would be going smoothly, if not for the snow storm. Their transport had been delayed by an hour and they had to do a touch down landing at the site, it being far too dangerous for a landing strategy. The kids had already left in their transport, and were already at work when they touched down.

"Looks like the kids have started the fun down there already." Elm said, looking down through the snow storm, seeing flashes of Glyphs and the unmistakeable red of Ruby’s semblance in action. Grimm were everywhere, in the sky, eagle like Grimm were circling, waiting for an opening.

The Ace Op’s sprung into action like a well oiled machine, easily joining the fray and dispatching Grimm with their young protégées. 

“Sorry we’re late.” Clover said after the last had been turned to ash. “You can so easily get turned around out here.”

"Clover!" Ruby cried out and waved, it occurred to him that he hadn’t seen the younger girl since they captured Tyrian. "Where is Yang?"

"She's watching over your uncle today." He said. It wasn't a lie, even if it felt like one.

They took refuge in to the large, portable base that had been pulled there by tanks, two stories, cramps as all hell especially when they all made their way around a holotable.

There was a rudimentary map of the canyon caves, small green dots signifying echoers, devices that would pulse and map the surrounding area. They would update every few minutes so they were very much aware of any grimm that may surface from the depths.

"Nora, Elm, Vine, you're heavy hitters, we don't want you causing a cave in by going down there. Focus outside," Clover said. He looked around. "Where are Marrow, Blake and Ren?"

"Scout Squad are reporting back soon from mapping the caves out and placing pulse routers." Ruby informed, back suddenly straighter, but a pleased smile on her face. "Weiss, Jaune and myself have been doing surface dives and flushing them out for Nora to take out once they exit the caves."

“Excellent, you’re one step ahead on this.” The girl grinned, and he turned to Harriet. “Harriet, join Dive squad, Elm and Vine, Surface Squad with Nora.”

"What will you be doing?" Ruby asked.

"Once Scout Squad comes back I would like to join them for the extra fighting power." He said. "The deeper we get, it's very likely that there are more Grimm."

Between fighting the storm and Grimm, there wasn't time to think of anything but the mission at hand. It would take some time for the storm to blow over, and it's very possible that he wouldn't be able to get back to Atlas that day.

Then Scout team returned and made their way into the temporary mess tent, shaking snow off themselves and the heating dust in the tents steaming the chilled water out of their hair.

“We placed another 12, let’s see if they got hooked up.” Marrow said, going straight for the holotable, blankly ignoring Clover. It wasn’t noticed by the kids as much, but definitely noticed by Harriet who had been standing by, having a look of disbelief on her face. She turned to Clover, seeing if he noticed, and Clover made a cutting motion on his neck, hoping she wouldn’t chew Marrow out for not greeting their leader with respect.

“Okay, we have 10 running- ” He said, pointing to the new ones and then to two gaps in the caving system.

“Those were Blake’s.” Ren said quickly, Clover bit down a laugh, not expecting him to throw his teammate under the bus like that.

“Ren!” Blake said, but more amused than annoyed.

“You’ll have the chance to fix them later. You won’t run out of chances to practice setting them up.” Marrow said. “Take a break, we’ll reconvene and go deeper.”

Marrow began to leave. Taking his chance, he followed Marrow out of the base and into the snow, only to be confronted with Blake who took a decisive step into his path.

"What. Happened. Last. Night?" She said slowly, Marrow paused and turned to see her. "Because Yang's told me she was investigating what happened to Qrow, and now she's not here today."

"Blake, I'm sure Yang will tell you later." Marrow injected. "We can't afford to get unprofessional in a nest."

“No, I rather answer the question.” Clover said, and turned back to Blake. She was more worried then the anger she was trying to give off. “Yang went after someone she believed was involved in hurting her uncle, and she burnt out her aura doing so. We will switch with the next transport exchange.” He continued before the worry in her face deepened. “She’s fine, just tired, she is staying with her uncle for the meantime.”

Blake moved away, not looking satisfied with the answer, but no longer angry, leaving the two men to look at each other for a moment before Marrow turned.

“Is that what happened?” Marrow asked, his tone giving nothing away to how he felt. It was the first time that Marrow had spoken directly at him.

“I didn’t lie. Yang told me of a lead, and I went with her to chase it up.” He said.

“And you didn’t tell the investigation squad?” He asked accusingly. That was fair, but he frowned at the question. 

“It was complicated- I sent them some evidence we got out of it.” Clover said. “I was trying to make sure Yang didn’t-”

“Blake can hear you. Ears." Marrow said quickly, pointed to his head, and Clover stopped. He took the warning and stayed silent. It was a warning about speaking of Qrow's condition, and it wasn't safe to speak about it openly. “I need to rest.”

“Wait.” And it looked like Marrow had been expecting this. “I want to apologize to you." Clover said quietly. "I lost control. That will never happen again."

"We need to focus on the mission." Marrow said, not turning back to him, But Clover can see his tail was up and alert. “This isn’t the time.”

It was quiet and arkward when Clover joined Scout team, the two faunus stayed in the front, using their eyes to move forward without any issue, when Ren and Clover stayed back with flashlights, Ren holding his scroll out, which had a map of the Canyon caves. They followed the lit path and when it ended about an hour later, stopping only to fix the echoers that had not been done properly, they began to set up temporary lights.

"After this mission, I would very much like to make stew." Ren said randomly, and it wasn't lost to anyone else.

"What brought that on?" Blake asked.

"I haven't had a chance to cook much, we don't have access to a kitchen." Ren said.

"Wait, are you talking about that stew you made in Mistral?" Blake asked, ears twitching. "I was meaning to ask you for the recipe, beef is great, but have you considered _fish_?"

Marrow chuckled despite his stony demenour he had been trying to keep. "Of course you would say that."

"Well, I've never made it with fish before, but there is a first for everything." Ren said. "I picked up some spices in Mistral I haven't used yet. I would like to organize a cook out with everyone once we have time."

"That would be nice." Clover said. After everything, they haven’t been afforded a break. A time to relax would be good for everyone. Whether he knew it or not, Ren had lifted the tension in the air with the idle chatter. They continued to speak, Clover didn't join the conversation, only idly listening to it. He was glad to hear Marrow join the conversation, very interested in the idea of a beef stew. while he tried to keep his relationship with the younger hunters professional there was a friendliness there.

The cave shook for a moment. "I told them to be careful up there." Clover said, shaking his head.

"I assume Nora and Elm got into another contest." Ren said, looking up as if he could see through the walls.

“Or Harriet and Ruby, those two do like to race.” Blake pointed out. “They’re still trying to figure out who is faster.”

They had not expected to be mentors when they captured the group. The overly friendly nature of the younger hunters had caught the Ace Ops off gaurd, and slowly began to open up to them.

He guessed they had also be relieved that they weren't the only people that had to deal with a secret war, even if they were kids. Elm in particular had latched on. Perhaps because she didn't see them as team members in the project, but as they were. Kids.

"This would be a good place to put another echoer." Marrow said, unloading the swag from his back and taking out a rectangular device, and passed it to Blake. The moment it was hooked up, it began to beep obnoxiously.

"I swear I did it correctly." Blake said, wincing at the noise, and started to press buttons on it. The cave shook again, but the rumbling didn’t end.

"It's not broken- incoming-!" Marrow yelled. It moved fast, bursting through the side of the cave and Clover barely got a good look at it. it looked like a centipede, only massive, it's head easily the size of a cargo going directly for when Ren had just been standing, Blake had thrown herself at him, leaving a shadow of both of them, throwing her blade forward and propelling herself forward.

There was no way they would be able to fight it in such tight quarters.

"It's circling back!" Ren said, getting back to his feet. "Run!"

They bolted without needing another word down the tunnel. They had dropped their flashlights and were going blind. Clover felt Marrow grab him to pull him through the darkness.

Clover heard it emerge from the cave walls again, a thunder noise that he felt throughout his entire body. Shit, this thing was big, long and coiling through the cave and could have easily been more then 50 feet long. Marrow dropped his arm. He hazarded a look, and saw that Marrow had stopped, and had his back turned to Clover.

It was following along the cave they were running through, pincers drooling green.

"Stay!" Marrow yelled, and it slowing in it's tracks, the shaking dimished, but still rocked the caves. “It’s too big, I can’t stop it for long.” He strained.

“There is an opening going down!” Blake yelled from behind him, "Catch!"

He heard the ribbon through the air and made a lucky catch with the blade. Clover threw his line around Marrow and yanked just as the giant grimm came free, it thrashed, and grabbed him and felt Blake pull. They dived down, the Worm didn’t dive, thank gods, and crossed the opening and dug into the opposite wall.

Unfortunately, the rocks of the newly made cave followed them down.

* * *

Clover woke up with a groan, feeling his aura splintered. He had been lucky in the fall to have rolled safely. He was alive at least.

"Sound off!" He yelled, and coughed as he inhaled some dust. It was pitch black, he brought out his thankfully not broken scroll to shine a light on their situation. 

"Here!" Blake said, she and Ren came into view as the debris cleared, using their weapons to pull them into safety.

“Where is Marrow?” He asked sharply. He didn't remember getting hit or being knocked out, he had been holding Marrow but in the fall had lost him. Feeling panic rise he scrambled.

"He's over here!" Ren called out, and Clover followed the younger man's voice, feeling bruises being to form from the fall. His flashlight found Marrow's upper half, the rest of him buried. He was laying face down and Clover feared the worse, watching Ren put his hand to his neck to check a pulse.

"Marrow!" Clover began to move the rocks, lucky- so so lucky- that two rocks seemed to have collided and made a tent over Marrow's body. Thankfully he regained consciousness and with a yelp, twisted.

"Leg." He grunted out. He lost colour, literally and looked to Ren who had activated his semblance. He pulled at the debris, straining his muscles and made some space, Ren pulled him out of the rubble, while Blake kept her scroll up for light. Marrow's left leg was definitely broken.

"I'm- ah! I'm fine." He said through grit teeth. Ren's semblance made for an effective pain killer 5as much as a mask from Grimm. "I disengaged my aura."

"Why would you do that?" Blake asked, sounding horrified.

"My Semblance is more needed then my fighting ability at the moment. It was a tactical injury." He said. "If anything attacks us, well have an advantage."

"You could have died, Marrow! that was incredible reckless-" Clover began to scold only Marrow snapped to him.

"Not everyone is as lucky as you." Marrow said, and Clover flinched. The lower his aura, the less control Clover had over his semblance. Clover was always guaranteed protection of some kind. He had tried to keep his grip on Marrow, the closer he was, the more likely that luck was shared. In this case, it wasn't.

"We're too far down for a signal." Blake said, looking at her scroll. Clover placed his own on the ground so that the light would reach up. The way wasn't far, perhaps four stories high, but in their condition it might as well have been miles.

"Blake, Ren, you will be able to get back up there." Clover said. "You still have your aura in tact and can move quickly. Get help immediately. Ill stay with Marrow and keep him safe."

With worried looks, but taking orders the both of them began to grapple up. The soft rumbling of the creatures movements remained.

"Let me look at your leg." Clover said,moving closer to him and crouching down. He had a first aid kit in his swag, there wouldnt be much for them to use to help with the leg, painkillers, maybe.

"You didn't have to send them both away." Marrow said, accusingly.

"Buddy system, I would have gone with one of them if I could." He said. "Marrow, I'm-"

And Marrow snapped at him.

"Don't apologise again! Look, I understand! I do." He said, and took a deep breath. "Callows is a piece of shit! But you didn't just go into a blind rage! you locked the door! That takes _thinking_!" 

And Clover understood. His blanket apology wasn't enough because it had been a lie. He didn't loose control, he was perfectly lucid dispite being so tired. The General and Robyn had given him an excuse, but there wasn't one. He had chosen to attack Callows, and there was nothing that could change that.

He made sure no further injury could happen to Marrow's leg, and not moving it was their best option.

Marrow was leaning up against the wall, taking deep, calming breaths. They were in a Grimm nest, and all Clover could think about is getting Marrow's forgiveness. His priorities weren't where they should be and he knew that.

"I truly, truly didn't hit you on purpose. I swear." He said, and Marrow wouldn't look at him. "I- I was just so focused on him, I didn't see where you were. You're right. I didn't loose control. I just wanted to hurt him, and I hurt you doing that."

He sat on the opposite end of the shaft, the scroll light illuminating between them. He didn't want to invade Marrows personal space, didnt want to intrude or further fracture the trust lost between them. Gods, he felt like the scum of the earth.

"Callows wanted you to attack him." Marrow said, finally looked back at him. "I fully believed he intended to get himself killed- because we would have lost Robyn and her support right there. Imagine if had been the General like it was supposed to and he lost control. But you insisted on being there instead."

"I've thought of it." He said, and how it had been haunting him. He had sensed the rage like it was a palpable force in the air, and despite being exhausted, he assured the general he could handle to interrogation.

It wasnt that he didn't trust James, it was that in the end they were faced with a man they had thought had assaulted Qrow. Rational thought was ready to fly out the window.

"He's one of Salem's men, everything he does, we have to assume it's because it benefits them in some way." he said. "And even if they weren't behind the attack on Qrow, we need to make sure."

"You're the one supervising the investigation now, aren't you?" Clover asked, he had wondered who would have been assigned in his place. Someone that knew about salem to keep the team away from that particular topic.

"Yes." Marrow confirmed. "We still need to know what happened. If they aren't we have enemies we don't know about."

"You're a good choice." Marrow was incredibly level headed and didn't let his emotions rule him on and off duty, being as professional as he could in all wakes of his life. Clover knew it was compensating. Marrow didn't have the same luxury of the other Ace ops, it came with being a faunus. He couldn't afford to show anger, or any form of negative emotion or else be called an animal unfit to serve.

"Only because you got taken off it." He didn't let it show, but it still would hurt. He was still a goof, and you can't fight your nature like that. 

"I'm serious. I was only put on it because I found Qrow. It was... a mistake to have me supervise the investigation." He admited. "I thought I could handle it. I couldn't." He turned to Marrow again, who didn't look like he believed what he was hearing. "I'm sorry that I hurt you. I just hope you'll trust me again."

"I trust you with my life, Clover." He said quietly. And they were quiet for a while.

"You really like him, don't you?" Marrow said, wincing as he moved his leg. Marrow didn't have to elaborate. "Its frankly, quite obvious, even to Vine."

"That seems to be the benchmark, Vine noticing." Clover said, wanting to smile, but continued to look up the dark shaft. 

"He reminds me off the General." Marrow said, "Tired. A big weight on his shoulders. Looking like something is always bothering him."

"The kids being around has made the General seem... happier." Clover admitted. "And the General and Qrow are old friends, it just seems that they're both doing better."

The General had never made time for himself before Qrow came along. It was more of a break then anything, he had given himself time, even sparingly to be around them a little more. And with him taking on Oscar, and later Ruby as students he seemed more relaxed, dispite the events.

In a ping of jealousy, Clover didn't know Qrow as well as the General did.

Harriet had rushed down in a blaze of electricity, spinning around the shaft and pressing in temporary lights before landing a few feet before them.

"Fuck, Marrow," she said, taking one look at his leg. "Jaune will be along soon, I just came to see if there had been a change."

"The worm-"

"Already taken care off." She said, then grinned. "Youre not going to belive it, you need to see what happened. I rushed ahead to see if you two needed assistance."

"Aw, you do care!" Marrow grinned, and Harriet rolled her eyes.

"You're both low on aura, I came to protect you if needed." she said briskly.

Jaune eventually vaulted down the hole. They watched as he crouched over semblance active and Marrow's leg began to heal.

Jaune was able to heal a broken leg in a manner of minutes. So why was it taking so long for Qrow to heal? Jaune had been going to Qrow in his spare time to give his aura a boost, but it didn't seem to be doing much after the initial kick start.

When they finally reached the surface, he understood what Harriet ment about believing what he saw, because he definitely would have told her off for tall tales. The worm was coiled into the canyon, it's hear rearing up from the ground... but it was as if it was a statue, petrified in it's place.

"What the-"

"Ruby's still got some tricks up her sleeve." Harroet said. Its like the fairy tale my grandmlther used to tell me about these silver eyes warriors that could kill Grimm with a look."

"Where is she?" He asked, and she pointed to the group down below. The storm had cleared, mostly.

The closer they got, Clover realized Ruby was crying, and for a sinking moment he felt himself go completely numb because Penny was there. She wasn't supposed to be, she was supposed to still be in Mantle. Why was she here?

But Weiss and Blake were smiling, and hugging Ruby, Nora was just as teary, Ren hugging her tight.

"He's awake! _He's awake!_ " She cried. Clover felt his own tears begin as relief washed over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Don't tell people of the small things you put in.  
> Also me, at the top of my lungs: BLAKE IS A BLACK CAT WHO CROSSED CLOVERS PATH AND THEN A CAVE IN HAPPENED IT'S JUST SOMETHING OKAY  
> Me: I want to write a fight scene.  
> Also me: NO.
> 
> So because it's not clear and because Clover was in a damn hole, Penny turned up to tell the group of the good news in the middle of the fight, and Ruby was able to activate her eyes from the good news.
> 
> I will come back and edit this once my damn internet returns. I'm just sick of looking at it because I lost several versions because of back connectivity.


	10. Gaps in Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the birthday wishes! I wanted this up before I had my birthday dinner (being an adult is hard and getting all your friends in one place for a weekend is harder) so you'll have something to enjoy, since I don't think I'll have time to post tomorrow.
> 
> I want to thank you all for your comments, and thank you all that read and don't comment, I feel your love, and I'm glad you're all enjoying Straw!

It wasn’t a question when Ruby and Clover were on the next transport back to Atlas. Penny remained to take their place. The hours went by so slowly, and once they had landed Ruby was walking so fast through the private hospital that her cape was trailing rose petals that flicked away before they touched the ground.

They stood outside the room and they looked in through the window. Ironwood was speaking to Qrow, and he seemed fine, smiling even, a sunflower in his hand and he idly picked at it. Clover knocked on the door, and seeing the gesture to come in, Ruby was under his arm and entering the room before he could fully open the door.

Clover hadn’t entered the room. This was Ruby’s time to be with her uncle, and he wouldn’t intrude on the family. Clover was content to see him animated and no longer stagnant in a hospital bed. He moved stiffly, like he was still figuring out how.

“Ruby!” Qrow said, delighted to see her and sitting up as much as his ribs would allow him. He looked _so alive_ that Clover could only stare. Ruby sprinted to the bed.

“Uncle Qrow!” and she stopped, nearly propelling herself forward, but she sat on the bed instead of throwing herself at her injured uncle, he had his arm out, which she grabbed and held in place of an embrace.

“We’ll afford you some privacy.” Ironwood said, standing from the chair, Qrow pulled at his hand, and gave it a small squeeze.

“Thank you, James.” Qrow said, and Ironwoods tired eyes became soft.

“Thank you General, for looking after him!” Ruby said brightly. He gave a small smile for the girl, but couldn’t keep it for long and turned for the door. Clover closed it behind them.

“So much has happened in the past week! I can’t wait to tell you all about it.” Ruby said, trying not to bounce.

“You’ll have time to tell me everything, slow down.” He said, his voice sounding a lot raspier, but the playful tone was there. “Start from the beginning.” She faltered. What was the beginning? When Jaune had them gathered in the recreation room and told them that Qrow was in hospital? It happened a week ago, but it still replayed in her mind like it had just happened that morning.

“Well, after we captured Tyrian and Watts, we’ve been spending a lot of time making sure Mantle is secure now.” She said, and he tried to look like he knew what she was talking about. “Robyn is now our ally! She knows about Amity, but not about Salem, not yet. The Happy Huntresses are helping with the project now.” A lot of familiar words that he couldn’t dwell on so it didn’t look spaced out. “If Robyn wins the election, which is really likely, the General will tell the council and her about Salem.”

“Tyrian...?” he tried not to ask, knowing the name was strikingly familiar but couldn’t place it just yet.

“Yeah,” and she slowed down, her face falling into something serious. “Tyrian is in a deep prison somewhere in the tundra, he’s not getting out to hurt you again.”

James had done a good job of avoiding the topic of the attack. He didn’t want to ask Ruby, judging by her expression. Had this Tyrian been the one to attack him? And how exactly, had it been James’s fault?

He closed his eyes and tried to think. Mistral, an abandon village, flying, flying? running, tearing through a building so he could get there in time. Fighting the scorpion faunus who wouldn’t stop cackling. Saving Ruby from the falling beam that his semblance has weakened, unable to control it due to having a shattered aura, being left open, Tyrian scraping his stinger across his side-

His breath hitched as he felt pain searing in a phantom wound. He had bandaged it himself, avoiding help and not taking his shirts off to treat the wound, he didn’t want to answer the questions about the scars on his back to a group of kids. He moved his hand over the injury, unable to feel it under his shirt and bandages. So many bandages that seemed to cover more then to help heal, he felt so stiff.

“Uncle Qrow?”

Raven running away days after Yang’s birth, and when he tracked her down she told him with steeled resolve she was going back to the tribe. She had to pay them back for the years they had sheltered the two. That if Qrow wasn’t going back with her then she would do it alone. He had been furious, because she didn’t have to run, she could have said something, talked to them before disappearing. They could have still been a family.

Qrow walked back into the house that they had all bought, their base of operations in Patch where they would take turns looking after the baby and still take hunting jobs and work for Ozpin. It had been the one of the worse days in his life. He had to be the one to tell Tai, Yang in the other room in Summer’s arms...

“She’s not coming back.” He murmured, and Ruby remembered his words when he had been poisoned and delirious back on the way to Haven. She squeezed his hand, and his eyes widened, pulled out of whatever memory he was in.

“Are you okay?” she asked, not letting go of his hand, staring at him with a face so familiar it was cruelty that the gods had made her look so much like her mother.

Drinking. Drinking. Being completely thrashed and his semblance out of control, abandoning the girls to search for something to drink in the farmhouse, finding a cellar and passing out, leaving them to fend for themselves, trying not to think of the wasted years of loyalty to Ozpin, someone he thought he could trust.

Drinking. Drinking. Again. He broke his promise. Rain and the stench of blood soaking into his clothes, moving hurt, unable to go any further and just collapsing next to a dumpster, taking another painkiller because they weren’t working, _why weren’t they working?_ Maybe he got the wrong ones, the label was blurry, he could no longer read it. Wash it down with the familiar taste of whiskey, hating being weak but it numbed him so quickly, stinging on his torn throat. Why did he hurt? He didn’t understand. The memory pulled at him.

“Uncle Qrow! Snap out of it!” He didn’t realize he was gasping for air. The memory like smoke, gone, replaced with something else.

Summer was looking at him, concern in her eyes. She was sitting on his bed, bedside lamp on. He’s tearing up, throat hoarse from screaming himself awake.

“It’s okay, you’re safe.” She said. Not again. What time was it? Late- early in the morning. He hated doing this to them, unable to control when the night terrors came for him. He had dreaded coming to beacon, because before it had just been Raven who heard them, calmed him.

“Brother, did you have another nightmare about...?” Raven asked, tired, but not angry. He nodded at her, unable to form the words the same as her, she curled up next to him, back against the headboard. Tai was already pushing his bed closer, making it flush against Qrow’s, Raven pulled her legs up, not letting go of her brother.

“Just breathe, Birdie.” Summer said, tender and soft and genuine in her words. “We’re here.”

“Just breathe, uncle Qrow.”

His eyes snapped open and he was back in the hospital bed, silver eyes staring at him, concerned and wide. He had gone somewhere else completely, taking refuge in the past. Was he really here? Was it another layer of memories? She squeezed his hand again.

“Where are we?” he mumbled.

“Atlas. We’re in a hospital.” Summer said, “We’ve been here for two months.”

“The dorms in beacon,” Ruby said. “Far, far away from anyone that would want to hurt you.”

As much as he wanted to believe her, he knew Beacon wasn’t safe. Beacon was gone. He had been there in the fall. He had found Yang, unconscious with her right arm from the elbow down severed. The horror he felt. He hadn’t been there to protect her. Weiss had told him where Ruby was and he ran, crying in relief to find Ruby alive but unconscious in front of a petrified dragon and Cinder gone.

He looked around the room. Stark white, light shades of blue to break up the monogamy. The flowers. Vibrant and colourful. The sunflower he had been holding had fallen abandoned in his lap.

He knew they were never going to be safe again after Beacon. He couldn’t protect them from the war they had been dragged into.

But he was going to fucking try.

“I’m sorry, Ruby.” He said, numbly. The person before him was Ruby, not a ghost. He has always separated the two, the similarities striking, but Ruby was Ruby and he couldn’t protect her like this. “I’m a mess.”

“It’s okay.” She said softly.

“It’s not okay. I failed you. I keep failing you.” He couldn’t look at her.

“You might think you’re a failure, but you can’t convince me that you are.” Her knuckles were white from how hard she was clenching them in her lap. “You saved us from Tyrian and you nearly died doing that, you were there for us when we needed you, and you’ve been with us every step of the way here.” She squeezed her eyes shut. “And you’re allowed to be hurt from everything that’s happened, after Lionhart and Ozpin... You stopped drinking because you wanted to be better for us. You’re not a failure, you’re human.”

And very gently, she wrapped her arms around him, careful of the bandages and ribs. He was trying so hard not to shake. Ruby didn’t hate him. He wanted to scream so the words could be etched into his ears. Yang didn’t hate him, and he felt shame, because of her expression, the hurt on her face when he was having such a hard time remembering everything.

When did the girls get so mature? Sometime when the adults didn’t have their shit together, he assumed.

He pulled his arms up around her back. “I’m sorry I haven’t been a good uncle. But I’m working to be better. Can you give me more time to do that?”

“You are a good uncle, dummy!” She laughed. “I’m here for you, we all are.” She said, and hugged tighter. “And I’m really, really proud of you.”

“Aw kid, you’re going to make me tear up.” He said, feeling his eyes burn, glad his chin was on her shoulder so she couldn’t see him struggling with his emotions.

“If you cry, I’ll cry, than we’ll both be crying.” He laughed and ruffled her hair in their hug.

“Blackmailer.” He said, and he stifled a yawn.

“If you need to sleep, than sleep!” She huffed, pulling away to pout at him.

“I- I slept long enough.” He said. He didn’t want to lose more time. “I had quite the nap.”

“Well. I’m tired.” She said, and he felt something in his chest. He had done the same trick on her, pretending to need sleep himself to get her to settle down in the past. “Oh! I didn’t tell you! I used my eyes on a giant worm in the canyon! Petrified it completely!”

A goddamn leviathan classed Grimm rising from the depths of the ocean, and she managed to petrify it... partially. It was truly awe inspiring. He remembered that Salem wanted to either kill of capture her. All the more motivation to get out of this hospital bed.

“You certainly sound tired.” He said, trying not to fall back into memories again.

“It was very exhausting, and very cool!” She said.

“Fine, _you_ can sleep then.” She got up and instead of getting on the couch, she came back with a pillow and flopped it under his arm, he chuckled as she curled up, not even taking her heavy combat boots off. “Comfortable?” he asked, curling his good arm around her. She nodded.

“I’m really glad you’re back.” She said quietly. “I missed you. We all did.”

And Ruby’s brilliant plan to get him to go to sleep backfired because she was snoozing in a matter of minutes, curled up under his arm like she had as a child. He closed his eyes. Trying to feel Patch, the warmth, the sunflowers that Tai had planted when they first moved in and tended to and allowed himself to relax.

888888888888888888888

“He’s lost several years, but it looks like that his memory will eventually return to him, he just needs time.” Ironwood said to Clover. They were walking down the hallway, their voices quiet. The privacy of the hospital was secured with reputation of their fantastic care.

“That’s good to hear, that’s really good to hear.” Clover said, the news had horrified him, but the idea that Qrow could get better stilled his worries. “What does he remember now?”

“His memory is jumping all over the place. Sometimes it’s after graduation, other times he’s talking about more recent events.” Ironwood said through pressed lips.

“Does he-”

“No, he doesn’t remember the attack.” He was glad he didn’t have to finished his question. “I was told by the doctors his memory issues could be from trauma, withdrawal, or the overdose. They can’t be certain.” The General’s voice strained at overdose, because it reminded him that attempted suicide was within the realm of possibility. “He just needs time.”

“He has the support.” Clover said and watched the General’s eyes cast down. Clover felt sympathy, it would be hard for the General to see his friend like this, obviously.

And they turned to corner to see Jacques Schnee speaking to a doctor. The General stopped in his tracks and Clover paused a foot in front of him, not seeing what had made him stop. Jacques turned and noticed them, and what Clover could only assume was a smile under that bushy mustache of his.

“General! I didn’t expect to see you here.” Schnee feinted surprise, Ironwood narrowed his eyes. Jacques absently waved the doctor away, leaving his attention directed completely to the two military personnel.

“What are you doing here?” Ironwood asked sharply. Jacques mouth turned up.

“My wife is here, if you must know. She has taken ill again, her health hasn’t been the same since our youngest daughter disappeared. I had to inform her that you’ve taken Weiss as well as Winter. She’s not coping well with the news.”

Ironwood froze for a moment at the mention of the woman, but recovered fast.

“I never took your daughters away from you,” Ironwood said coolly, and it was telling the man would only think of his daughters as possession to be stolen, instead of people in their own right. To Clover’s knowledge, they couldn’t leave fast enough. “It’s in their blood to be fighters.”

He had never had the pleasure to meet Jacques Schnee before, but what he had heard second hand about the man painted a clear picture. He knew that Winter couldn’t stand being in the same building as her father is she could help it. As the General and Jacques spoke, he pulled his scroll out and sent her a quick message not to turn up to the hospital to save her some hassle.

“If you leaving council meetings become a habit, I’ll be sure to bring it up when I’m elected for the council seat.” Jacques said. “Are you getting sloppy, General?”

“Preliminary popularity polls indicate that it would be Robyn to win the seat, Jacques.” Ironwood said, it was rather satisfying to see Jacquess ears flair red. “But who knows what may change in the next two weeks?”

“We’ve seen what could happen in one week. Such good work, capturing a dead scientist and faunus serial killer.” He said, straightening his tie. “What good PR, having your Ace Ops and child hunters so publicly deal with the issue.”

“Do you believe that the General made up a military operation for publicity?” Clover said, temper flaring. The sheer audacity it would be to imply that the danger had been fabricated. But he couldn’t deny that the General’s popularity has increased since the capture, if not just resetting it to what it was before the murders began. The General put a subtle hand out for Clover to stop speaking.

“I imply nothing of the sort, it was you that suggested it.” Jacques said smoothly, if wasps could make honey it would sound like his tone. “After all, no one could have known that Watts was still alive and in Mantle, and that faunus serial killer, you can’t assume anyone is dead until you find a body nowadays. Speaking of which, are they still alive?”

“They’re in secure facilities, unable to neither reach nor harm anyone.” Ironwood said. “You don’t need to worry about them.”

Jacques’s jaw clenched, oddly enough. “I’m surprised you still have Mr Branwen here, not for protection anymore I’m sure, after all his attacker has been caught.”

“I do not have to explain myself to you, Jacques.” Ironwood said, narrowing his eyes once more. “Qrow is afforded the best care simply because he is one of our best.”

“Best of what? Because he’s certainly not the best of Atlas.” Jacques said, and Ironwood couldn’t find a retort. “Really James, you must work on your excuses, people might think he’s been admitted here for more sentimental reasons.” He turned on the spot, straightening his jacket and spoke over his shoulder. “Have a good day gentlemen.”

The two men stayed in the hall, watching him go, Ironwood glaring daggers in to the Tycoons back. Clover finally spoke. “What was that about?”

“He’s not so subtly implying that Qrow and I are involved.” He growled, and Clover blinked, taking a moment to process what he just heard. “Before the CCT went down, Qrow had complete access to all academies and came and went when he needed to. People, Jacques being one of them, have made comments in the past about his unorthodox privileges in Atlas. There have always been rumors, but no one has been so bold to say them to my face.”

“Aren’t you bothered?” Clover asked.

“I rather the untrue rumors then Qrow’s status as a spy being compromised. No, I am not bothered.” He clarified, and Clover couldn’t read his face, it was like the General wasn’t denying a secret relationship between him and Qrow, not knowing exactly what to feel about it. “Make sure that Qrow’s files are secure. I don’t want the likes of Jacques Schnee finding out what happened to him if he decides to put his nose where it doesn’t belong.”

"Would you like me to keep an eye on Willow as well?" Clover offered. Ironwood looked like he was torn between a response.

"If you can, please." He finally looking wary. "But dont give Jacques an excuse to complain."

Perhaps Winter, when bringing up the idea that those responsible might have been angry at the embargo was not to subtly implying her father might have ordered the attack on Qrow. Winter did not know the true nature of what happened, so she could not have been implying that Jacques had Qrow assaulted, he didn’t think it in the realm of possibility of the tycoon. The idea that Jacques Schnee would order a hit on Qrow in any capacity made him frown. It wasn’t like he couldn’t afford to have it done, but specifically this kind of attack? In truth, he didn't know the man, and he dreaded the idea of bringing it up with the General.

After seeing the General off Clover returned to Qrow’s room, finding Ruby and Qrow sound asleep. It was nothing like him being in a coma, not as still, breathing much more strongly. He pulled the extra blanket off the couch and draped it over Ruby, who barely stirred.

“Thank you for that.” Qrow said, and he jumped and looked and saw that Qrow had been feinting sleep. It’s possible that Qrow had been watching him since he had entered the room.

“It’s no problem, Qrow.” He said quietly, not to disturb Ruby.

“I saw you let Ruby in.” Qrow said, and pulled on the blanket so it would be tighter around her, a small tuff of her hair peaking out. “I assumed it was you, at least. Your arms are quite distinguishing.”

He lightly chuckled, and flexed his bicep with a hand on his hip, striking a pose. Qrow tried not to smile, but couldn’t stop his face from contorting. “Does this jog your memory?”

“Definitely.” He grinned. “I’m lucky enough to get a show.”

“I’ll be here until you’re discharged, you can have all the shows you want.” He said. He would be guarding Qrow until who ever had done this was indefinitely found and caught, but to his knowledge, Qrow knew very little about what happened to him.

“When I get the chance I’ll have to tell Jimmy he’s going overboard, I’m sure you have better things to do then watch over me, like, strut somewhere cold.” He said, rolling his eyes. “You’re one of James's specialists, aren’t you?”

What? And the smile on Clovers face faltered. With a sinking feeling in his gut, he scanned Qrow’s face. Not a hint of recognition, Qrow had an eyebrow raised, and he tried to compose himself, but knew he was frozen in place. Qrow didn’t remember him. Why didn’t it occur to him that Clover, a recent part of Qrow’s life, wouldn't be remembered when he barely knew what year it was?

“Yeah, yeah I am.” He said, throat suddenly dry and felt scared to give Qrow his name. Because if Qrow remembered him, he might remember it had been Clover to find him, he might remember what happened to him. With a numb salute, he dismissed himself without another word, earning an odd look from Qrow. He walked quickly, trying not to run out the door and tried not to let his deep breath out turn into a shrilled cry.

He sat in the stairway unseen, hands through his hair and laced behind his head, trying to breath even if his chest felt like it was collapsing in on itself. He couldn’t be the one. He couldn’t bare the idea that Qrow remembered, and that it would be Clover's fault he remembered. 

It was selfish, he knew that. Qrow was going to find out eventually, he deserved to know. But Clover couldn't be the one to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3
> 
> Y'all have an answer to your question of ‘does Qrow remember Clover’ and I couldn’t ANSWER UNTIL NOW.
> 
> From here we're going to have a lot more of the kids coming in,
> 
> What’s up Dappercat420, it’s you most hated boi making an appearance and IMMEDIATELY getting on the shit list. The "Jacques Schnee get's his ass kicked" train has finally left the station, it's just going to be a slow journey.


	11. Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who got sick because I refused to wear a jacket at night? ANDY. So that's why this one is late. and I didn't know what I wanted to do with this, cut out a part, then added it in later, then cut another part to save it for the next chapter. My work is like me. A mess.

It was only two days later and Qrow was getting sick of not knowing about his own condition. After trying to sweet talk some nurses for information and getting nowhere with it he grumbled. money bought professionalism and nurses and doctors that were probably under very strict orders not to tell him anything. What a pain in the ass.

The kids were as much in the dark as he was. He had been attacked and hospitalized by Tyrian, and he could have died and had to have had surgery, that’s what they knew. But why had James act like the person behind it hadn’t been caught? Ruby told him that Tyrian was in a prison. He didn’t point out the inconsistency to anyone. Not yet. He needed more information before confronting someone, most likely James and demand the truth.

He appreciated everything James was doing for him. But he still felt in the dark, since he was doing a good job in avoiding the subject of his hospitalization, focusing on helping Qrow regain his memories by speaking about the past.

That left tall, hot and sleeveless to pry information out of but that man was having as little contact with Qrow as possible. He didn’t even know the specialist’s name, which struck him as odd, because he had been friendly when Qrow first met him, and now he seemed hesitant to even talk to Qrow. Shame. Qrow had liked how the man wasn’t an uptight professional, but that might have just been a one off.

JNR-O had taken the morning off to spend time with him. He had felt touched that they had coordinated to have their time off with him, since he didn’t really expect them too. The room was filled with the sound of teenagers not understanding volume control, and he realized how he had missed it.

“Did you do your homework I gave you?” He asked, remembering that at least. He had been sitting on the couch, sunbathing in the light when they had turned up. It had been quite the hassle to get there as well, using his IV drip as a walker.

“Yeap!” Nora said brightly, sitting cross legged at the end of his bed. Oscar took his normal seat next to Qrow’s bed, Ren sat next to him on at the couch and Jaune was leaning up against the glass near the door.

“Nerds.” He said. “If I had students like you at Signal I would have quit sooner, grading homework was always the worse.” He remembered pawning it off to Tai every moment he could, with various amounts of success, usually in exchange in making dinner or shopping.

“Then why do you assign us homework?” Jaune huffed.

“So you don’t fall into the pitfall of being amazing hunters but don’t know anything about the world besides killing Grimm.” He said. "You need to be smart in battle and out."

“Clover helped us with it.” Oscar said. Qrow had winced at the memory of punching the young boy in the face and had apologized when Oscar had entered the room for the first time. Oscar assured him he already apologized multiple times already. But Qrow still felt bad, whether it be from the memory being fresh, or lingering guilt he didn’t know. Probably both. “He also told us a bit about Atlas and assigned more homework.”

“I’ll have to thank him for being your sub, and he gets to grade the homework he assigned you.” He said, and made a mental note to find out who Clover was.

He tried to think of something they hadn’t yet learned and talked, remembering how most of the group had gathered into the Mistral home he rented and listened so enraptured to him giving them history lessons after the Haven fight. It came so easily to him, he didn’t remember learning any of what he was saying, but he was sure he was correct. Mostly. He had assigned them to source check what he said just in case. He talked about Atlas and its history and its role in the Great War, something that Oscar said he was interested in knowing.

There was a knock on the door, Jaune went to open it.

“Delivery for Qrow Branwen.” The specialist said, poking his head in the doorway with a weird, half grin. “Kids, you need to move.”

And a trolley of flowers was rolled in by a man in overalls. There was a _ridiculous_ amount of flowers, several bundles, all differently arranged in a rainbow of colours and extravagant. Qrow’s jaw dropped.

"Who- what the hell?" He sputtered out, unable to form words.

“Oh _wow_ Qrow.” Nora said. Jaune was looking through the flowers, and finally found a card amongst them. “I’m pretty sure you’re going to cause a floral shortage in Atlas, who is this all from?”

“ _To Qrow Branwen, we’re so worried about you, once you’re better we must arrange to see you again, with love, the Bishops._ ” Jaune read, eyebrow up. 

“Subtle. So damn subtle.” Qrow groaned. “I said, ’Act like you don’t know me, the wrong people might notice’ god damn aristocrats if this is subtle.”

“The Bishops? As in, the former royal family?” Ren questioned. and Nora gasped with her hands over her mouth.

“Who _don’t_ you know?” Oscar asked.

“No one! Theoretically. Listen, it’s a long story that I don’t feel like recounting.” Qrow said, trying to get out of a very long explanation. “The footnotes are that I was making sure that Salem’s people haven’t been influencing the Bishop family, pestered James for his plus one ticket to a ball and got in the middle of an assassination attempt.”

“Okay the footnotes makes me incredibly interested in what happened. Tell us, damn you!” Nora said, as she was picking through the flowers.

“This is not the kind of history lesson- go pester Ironwood about it.” He sighed, rubbing his head in frustration.

“I will and you know I will.” Nora said as seriously as the girl could, and there was another knock on the door.

“There is a second trolley?” Jaune asked the specialist, head out the door.

“There is a _third_ trolley.” The specialist voice said from outside. Qrow groaned again.

“Goddamnit.” Qrow said, watching the second trolley get rolled in, the room was large enough, but definitely getting crowded now. Oscar had pulled a bouquet and it was almost half his size. “I don’t know what to do with all these damn flowers, when I said I’ll open a flower shop I wasn’t being serious.”

“You can donate them to other people here.” Ren said. “I’m sure that people would appreciate flowers.”

“That is an amazing idea. I could use the walk.” He said and moved to push himself off the couch. Ren was already there to help him, and Qrow paused. “On second thought, you kids can give them out.”

“Are you okay?” Oscar asked, and he wasn’t the only one to notice the 180 in goals.

“I’m suddenly tired.” He said, “You brats exhaust me, so go and dish them out to people downstairs, remember to give the staff some as well.”

Clover saw them off, they rolled out the two trolleys, the last one only just arriving. He dismissed the delivery man and pushed the trolley in himself.

Qrow was not in his bed. He frowned, wondering where he could have gone, and entered the room. Bathroom? He wasn’t at all mobile enough to have made it there between the kids leaving and him entering the room. His IV drip was in the middle of the room and it’s line was going to the ground. He move slightly for a better angle, and then saw a tuff of messy hair on the other side of the bed.

Qrow was sitting on the floor, or more likely, fallen from his way to the bed from the couch. He didn't look injured, if his ego didn't count, and he was pushing himself up off the ground. Clover had left for less the thirty seconds and Qrow had managed to make him regret it.

“Do you need help?” Clover asked. Qrow had known he was there, having heard the door open. It looked like he hoped that whoever had come in would just leave.

“I’m fine, Biceps.” He said briskly, pulling at his legs by the pants fabric, and Clover couldn’t hide his worry. Qrow had only been in a coma for a week, and it had severely weakened him on top of everything else he had been through. “I just- My legs gave out, I’ll get up in a minute, I just...”

Qrow trailed off, and didn’t look at him, rubbing his head in frustration. Is this why he had dismissed the kids? So they didn’t have to see him struggle to walk? That seemed likely, knowing Qrow who had hid his withdrawal symptoms from his nieces when they started to get worse. He wouldn't let the kids see him weak again, be it from weakness, or anything.

He didn't want Qrow to do things by himself anymore he _didn't have to_.

“It would only take a moment to get you to the bed.” Clover said. He wasn’t going to push, and saw the wheels turning in Qrow’s head. “This place is nice, but the bed is much more comfortable then the floor.”

“Fine.” He said shortly.

Clover stepped over to him, watching Qrow’s reaction, who looked far more embarrassed then Clover had ever seen the huntsmen. He crouched with one knee down and Qrow wrapped his arms around Clover’s neck. Clover held his waist and nearly dropped him, feeling how skinny Qrow was under his t shirt. He couldn’t have lost that much weight in such a short amount of time.

He could feel Qrow breathing on his neck, and feeling his muffled gasp of pain. Clover remembered not to touch Qrow’s ribs, as they were still sore, so moved to put an arm under Qrow’s knees and lifted him off the ground like he was a feather. Qrow hadn't expected that, but he didn't hear a complaint. He was warm, sitting in the sun had done a good job of that at least. Clover might have held him a little too tight, feeling Qrow's pulse in his chest, knowing, feeling that he was alive.

“Hope that fall didn’t just add a few days to my recovery time, knowing my luck.” Qrow said dryly, and Clover was glad he was distracting him. Clover placed Qrow back on the bed and rolled the IV drip closer to the bed, feeling hollow without Qrow in his arms, and mentally scolded himself. He was only helping, he wasn't going to stay or let himself get caught in anymore feelings.

“You’re in the best place for a recovery at least.” Clover said, and held an arm out to help Qrow steady himself into a more comfortable position, Clover pulled the blanket back up, knowing Qrow was going to try and grab for it and wasn’t yet flexible enough to do so and Qrow intercepted it. "You know, those kids wouldn't mind helping you, they care about you."

Clover turned to leave, having already risked too much time around Qrow. “Wait.” And his heart leaped forward and he turned on the spot. “Hey, uh. Thanks.” Qrow had a hand on the back of his own neck. “Turns out your arms aren’t just for show, huh?” he grinned, the faintest bit of colour gracing his cheeks. “Lucky me.”

Clover felt his entire face go scarlet at his own line being used against him, by _Qrow,_ of all people _._

“I have to- go.” And Clover nearly slammed his face into the door way turning so quickly, and pushed himself out of the room before Qrow could react to his very ungraceful exit.

Mission failed on avoiding Qrow, nice going, Ebi.

88888888888888888

Yang and Ruby were in everyday, usually not together, just between missions. He had insisted they continue to work and to not worry about him. That did not stop them from worrying. Day four of being awake and he felt a lot stronger, and had gotten up to walk more, knowing if he fell over again he would just have to call for the lovely flustered specialist stationed outside his door.

“Yarn?” Qrow asked, after Weiss had dumped the shopping bag onto his bed and a multitude of colours spilled out.

“For crochet!” Ruby said, grabbing red and black bundles. “Help bring back dexterity to your hand.”

“I would say you’re board out of your skull, and since you can’t look at screens...” The young Schnee said. Until his concussion was cleared, he couldn’t watch tv or play video games, the only things he might have considered doing. It hurt his brain anyway looking at light too long.

“I’ve wanted to pick it up since I found out she made her scarf.” Ruby said, clapping her hands together. “It’s like she’s using a wand!”

“I didn’t have anything better to do then teach myself under house arrest.” She said casually, that made him wince. The Schnee manor was somewhere in Atlas and it must have been uncomfortable being so close to the place she grew up in. He hesitated to call it home. Still, the two girls didn’t have to spend time with him, and he appreciated the break in the silence. He would have been content to close his eyes to just listen to them.

But he had been roped into learning as well. He was nearly insulted when he saw the size of the hook and yarn Weiss had given him, until he saw she did the same with Ruby.

“It’s better for beginners to have something bigger.” She explained. “And you’ll have a bigger finished project.”

It was very soft and fluffy yarn, and Qrow spent more time then he would like to admit just feeling it in his hands. It was roughly an hour of learning how to make the first line and then moving onto the next. Qrow’s was very loopy.

“You need more patience, Ruby, it’s not a race.” Weiss said. Ruby gave a nervous giggle. Her work had a giant hole in it.

“Uh, princess? I might have made a knot.” And he wasn’t exactly sure how that happened in the little square he had been trying to mimic. It was coming along nicely, despite the knot.

“Pass it over, uncle Qrow-” she stopped immediately and her white face blushed red. The mistake hung in the air and Ruby’s eyes went big. Qrow couldn’t help but laugh.

“You called him ‘uncle’!” Ruby said, grinning widely.

“You call him uncle Qrow all the time that’s why! It was a slip of the tongue.” She said, covering her face.

“You have no idea how many students accidentally called me dad when I was a teacher, it’s not a big deal.” He said, but couldn’t wipe the smile off his face, and tried to hide it by rubbing his mouth. He had been lucky enough to have been allowed to have a razor to shave or he would be growing something similar to what Ironwood had. “Speaking of teacher, I’m getting the hang of this, wouldn’t mind picking it up a little more.”

“You can start a blanket. I’ll bring more wool tomorrow and a pattern book.” Weiss said, eager to change the topic.

“Bold of you to assume I can read.” Qrow said with a straight face, and pointed to his head. 

“Uncle Qrow! That’s not funny!” Ruby said, and gave him a little push, and he chuckled.

“The bigger the blanket, the longer I’ve been in here.” He said, and the thought of him being here indefinitely crossed his mind. more then another month scared him, and hated the idea of being in one place for so long, hell, being in Atlas for so long was making in antsy. He was always on the move, and them settling down in Atlas i the meantime of all places felt wrong. you didn't move to the snow if you wanted shelter.

“It’s like putting tally marks on a jail cell wall! Only pretty.” Ruby said.

“Does feel like jail, but it’s the most comfortable one I’ve been in to say the least.”

By the time the girls left, he had only gotten the hang of it. This really was one of the only things he could manage to do without a headache coming on, so he worked at it. Single stitch was easy enough, right? Weiss had left a square for him to look at to check his own work, and he had fallen asleep with it in his hands.

Weiss came in the next day to see how he had been going, and he had been rather proud of ‘scarf’, which had somehow become a wider as he added more rows to it. He had been surprised that she had come alone, but most of the others were on missions, and she didn’t have an interest in staying in the dorms alone. It was nice to have company. His guard had needed to lead the Ace Op in some mission, so Weiss being here was a good thing. He still didn’t understand the need for a guard if this was supposed to be a secure hospital, or the logic of him needing a guard, then said guard being away for some of the time.

When she was gone a lot longer than she should have after excusing herself to go to the bathroom, he got up, using his drip as a stand. He struggled for a few moments, but used it to help walk. He had been trying to move as much as he could since he woke up, damned how much it hurt because a week out meant his muscles were beginning to atrophy.

Weiss was standing in the hallway. A man in a white suit, white hair had his back turned to him was speaking to her, someone that was familiar but not really -Oh fuck that’s Weiss’s dad.

_“Of course Ironwood would be interested in tribe trash when he's of no better stock himself,”_ He remembered in some capacity, again, void of any context. But there was no mistaking that the quote matched the man in front of him.

“This is where I bring your mother when she’s unwell.” He said, sounding like he was scolding her. Her body language screamed uncomfortable, and Qrow took a few steps forward, forgetting the pain in his hips. “I’m surprised you haven’t given her a visit yet, she’s been here a few days, she would love to see you, you know.”

“I didn’t know she was here.” Weiss said shortly, still as a pole.

“And why is that, daughter?” Jacque hummed. “It certainly wouldn’t kill you to pick up a scroll and call. My number certainly hasn’t changed.”

There was a silence, than Weiss straightened up with a glare in her eye.

“It’s not like you told me if she was brought her before I left, this is the first time I’ve even heard of her brought here.” She said hotly. Yeap, ice queen was too cold of a name for that temperament, princess suited her better in Qrow's opinion. “So when I asked where she was at home, how many times did you tell me she didn’t want to see me, when she was really here?”

He was proud that she could stand up for herself in face of the man who had put her under house arrest. He knew that when he was young, he would have been to terrified to do the same to his own father. Jacques put his hand up, and Weiss flinched hard and Qrow felt a boiling heat. “Strike her, and you’ll need your own room here.” He snarled, and hurt his throat doing so.

Jacques turned on the spot, Weiss hadn’t seen him coming either. They were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn’t notice he was only a few feet away from them.

“Branwen.” Jacques said, the moment of being taken off guard was over and he eyed the IV drip being used as a brace, and how weakened Qrow looked. “They usually wouldn’t allow someone of... your social standing to be admitted here.”

“I have some good friends.” Qrow said curtly, not bothering to feed Jacques any information, not to give him ammo against him. He knew of the rumours surrounding himself and James, and Jacques was one of the firm believers of it. It didn’t help after Qrow was the General’s plus one to big events when he was in Atlas, an honour usually reserved for spouses or family. They were comfortable enough with the rumours, both knowing it didn't mean anything when there was a bigger evil to worry about then gossiping elites, and James had never really cared about his reputation anyway.

“I bet you do.” Jacques sneered. “It’s funny how you care more about this man then you do your own blood.” Not breaking eye contact with Qrow but obviously speaking to his daughter.

“Well, when there is bad blood, it’s best to drain it out before it intoxicates the system. Get rid of it, if you will.” Qrow said, the threat as thinly veiled as possible. He moved past him to stand next to Weiss, she looked miffed at her father, glaring but not saying a word.

“I’m sure you know all about being intoxicated.” Jacques said coldly. And Qrow actually felt that sting a little. “I hope you make a speedy recovery, Mr Branwen.” He shot a look at his daughter, who flinched. Qrow moved to push her behind him as he walked slowly past.

“I’m sorry about him.” Weiss said the moment he turned the corner. "That was unbelievably cruel of him to say."

“Don’t ever apologize for his actions or words. You’re not responsible for that asshole.” Qrow growled, than realized that he had directed his tone towards her. “Do you want to visit your mother?” He asked, a little softer. She nodded, not seeming to be able to speak in the moment. 

“I don’t know what room she’s in.” She said, crossing her arms. “And I doubt staff would tell me.”

“We can find out.” He said, and moved over to the reception. “Keep watch for staff.”

“Qrow what are you _doing?_ ” she said in a horrified whisper, even if there was no one around. He sat at the desk and logged into the computer.

“Looking into the archives.” He said, her expression didn’t change. “So she was admitted three days ago, early morning.” And giving her file a quick scan, he didn't say anything else. She had needed a stomach pump, found after having drank far too much by her husband. He paused, his hands over his keyboard. As much as he hated Jacques Schnee, finding your spouse overdosed wasn’t something he would wish on anyone-

Why did that specialist suddenly come to mind? He frowned, not understanding how the two thoughts connected, and remembered how he had felt in the specialists arms, and how it wasn’t... unfamiliar, or unwelcome.

“This is supposed to be the most secure hospital in Atlas, there is no way-” Weiss snapped him out of his thoughts. He was getting better at not letting memories take him away.

“Let me tell you what happens when you have too much security.” He pulled a sticky note off the computer. “People start taping passwords to monitors, doesn’t matter how high-tech or secure the place is.” He said. “Works well for someone in my line of work. Oh hey, she’s just down the hall. Explains why your dad is lurking in this hallway.”

Weiss helped him out of the chair and stood next to him as they walked. The specialists words came to mind, the kids wouldn’t care, or mind and were willing to help Qrow. Weiss was so much shorter than him to really offer much support, but it was the thought that counted.

They came before a room not too far from his own and Qrow pressed the button that would undim the observation window, Willow Schnee had her long white hair out, light eyes staring almost blankly at the wall sitting upright in her bed. The similarity to Weiss was striking, and he could see Winter in her mother as well, but the expression on her face was something he had never seen on either Schnee.

She had no flowers in her room, and that hurt him, thinking of his own flowers and how overwhelmed he had gotten from all of them. Willow didn’t have that. His thoughts turned to Jacques again. How dare this man pretended like he cared, only to leave her in an empty, colourless room.

“Are you okay, kid?” Qrow asked, because Weiss was frozen in place, looking at her mother. She looked... he wouldn’t say tired. Void of anything, not even sadness or misery. He hated the idea that he was like this in the early days of him waking up, and Yang seeing him like that. Maybe this was a mistake.

“It’s... I didn’t leave on a good note.” She said, rubbing her arm. “I don’t know if she wants to see me.”

“But you want to see her, don’t you?” He asked. Pushing his own feelings down.

“Yes.”

“Then go. I’ll be right out here.” And he pet her on the head, careful not to push her little crown out of place, he then felt an impact. She was hugging him around the middle, and he hadn’t expected it and had to steady himself.

“Thank you, Qrow.” She said into his shirt, than she was through the door and a soft click.

He stood there stunned. He briefly flashed to Weiss hugging her sister and calming her down from a fury when they first came here, a memory void of any context to him. It occurred to him that Weiss hasn’t had a stable adult in years, and it astounded him that he was probably the first stable adult she could trust. Him, Mr only started to recover from his addiction two months ago, of all people. She had called him Uncle Qrow, he knew that was a mistake that kids made when they think about it, and it just slips out. Did Weiss really see him as a parental figure of sorts?

He guessed anyone would be a better parental figure then Jacque Schnee, so the bar was underground.

Weiss's mother looked surprised to see her, the dead look in her eyes were gifted a small spark, and Weiss sat up next to her. He couldn’t help but watch the interaction, how Weiss didn’t know how to react to her mother’s affectionate gestures.

He hated Jacques not telling his children where their mother was. He hated that he didn’t bring his wife flowers. He hated that he could make Weiss go from confident and standing up for herself to flinching from a raised hand in moments. Qrow couldn’t promise himself that he wasn’t going to deck the man in the face next time Qrow saw him, because he knew from that raised hand that he had hit Weiss before. The girl would never admit it, but he knew.

A doctor turned the corner and got distracted by a nurse so didn’t see him. _His doctor._ Shit. She was not going to buy his confused patient that wandered off act he had been planning if he was questioned as to why he was out of his room. He fumbled for the door handle and threw himself into the room, dimming the observation window as he did.

“Sorry to butt in on this family reunion but the doctor that sees me turned up and I had to hide.” He explained with an awkward grin as the mother and daughter turned to him. “Don’t mind me.”

“Ah, Mr Branwen.” Weiss’s mother said, and Weiss looked to him, confused. “I recognize you from the news. How are you fairing?”

“Just fine, thank you, Mrs Schnee.” He said, and was trying his best to hear if his doctor had moved past or not.

“Call me Willow.” She said with a wink, and it was the most life she had exhibited since he laid eyes on her.

“Then call me Qrow, Willow.” He said slyly. Weiss looked horrified at whatever was transpiring in front of her, and in part, had responded so to get a reaction out of the poor girl.

“Thank you for taking care of my daughter.” Willow said, and squeezed her daughter’s hand, it seemed that whatever trace she had been in, she was pulling herself out of. “I heard you’ve been chaperoning all those young hunters.”

“Chaperoning is a good word for it.” He said, looking at Weiss. A flash of Weiss getting impaled made his eyes widen. “There were times where your daughter had taken care of me, she’s a fine huntswoman.”

“I’m proud of her.” She said, turning to her daughter. “I’m proud of you.” Weiss gave her a small smile, and they continued to talk, Qrow excused himself once the danger of being caught had passed and made his way back to his room.

A little while later, Weiss returned, face red, he grinned like an asshole at her.

"How's your mother?" He asked, innocently.

“Please don’t try and date my mother.” Weiss said the moment the door was closed.

“I just introduced myself.” He said smugly, and if possible her face when even more red.

“Yeah, and she wanted to know which room you’re in for ‘visits.’” She said, and sounded mortified.

“Listen, if I date your mother, I’m leaving this hospital in a body bag because Winter will actually kill me.” He said, and he was not joking, knowing that the specialist would stab him in his hospital bed at the idea. “Would your sister like to talk to your mother?”

“The last time they spoke, they fought. I don’t know.” She said.

“You said that you fought with your mother beforehand as well.” He pointed out. “It wouldn’t hurt to tell your sister she’s here.”

“No. It wouldn’t.” Weiss said after a moment.

“Bring another hook next time you come over. I’m sure your mother would like to learn to crochet from you.” and Weiss brightened up at the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've heard of Jailbirds, but have you head of AA? Two people that literally haven't met in canon, but I really, really wish they would? Especially after volume 7. Willow needs a friend.
> 
> Clover last chapter: I'm not going to interact with Qrow because i'm scared he'll remember what happened
> 
> Clover this chapter: Fuck.
> 
> No editing my head cold won't allow it, we die like men. But if something is glaringly wrong in the spelling please tell me. I am a dyslexic bastard that autocorrect has abandoned for my sins against the dictionary.
> 
> EDIT: Willow had been admitted the day that Qrow woke up, and I changed a mistake that said she was admitted only the day before.
> 
> Edit 2: clover telling Qrow the kids care about him because I did the thing where I was going to move it but just deleted it instead.


	12. Phantom Pains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE being sick guys. I get a new symptom everyday. This was meant to be up last night but I uh. Fell asleep.
> 
> Don't be alarmed if you come back and find minor changes, I do that constantly and if it's something big I'll warn you in the endnotes.
> 
> Trigger warnings: implied non con from flashbacks. If you see ‘7777777’, it’s about to get rougher than normal

Qrow had not expected to become friends with Willow Schnee.  While it was true he had vague memories of being acquainted with her, it was simply a friendship he had never anticipated. He couldn't remember when they had met but it was definitely in his younger years.

He wondered briefly why Weiss had  three  consecutive days off,  entertaining the idea that  James had everything to do with it, especially after Weiss had told Willow he sent his best wishes for her.  He always had a soft spot when it came to her so when  Qrow heard she gave a neutral response, one that nearly seemed to brush off the kind words, it made him wince.

Qrow had also promised not to hit on Weiss’s mother, at least not seriously. As funny as it was, he didn’t truly want to make her uncomfortable. It seemed Willow had the same idea, a little playful, but nothing that could be taken seriously. 

That didn’t stop him from bringing in some flowers from his room to place in the empty vases.  The Bishops and the kids kept sending so many flowers, he felt compelled to share. She had been utterly delighted at the sight, and when Weiss came in with a large bundle of blue roses, they had to grab another vase,  after filling nearly half a dozen . It had brightened up the room immensely, and already made it less depressing.

“Winter says that she’ll come visit soon, and the flowers are from both of us. She can’t get away from work.” Qrow knew that was a lie, whether Weiss knew it or not. James would have happily allowed Winter the time off to see her mother. She probably wasn’t ready to visit her mother just yet. Winter was a hard woman, and he understood now it was from having to close herself off completely to find some semblance of sanity concerning her family.

He just hoped she would come to see Willow eventually. He hadn’t bonded with her for long, but she seemed so much different than the woman he had seen through the glass. Deep bags under her eyes, she had flattened her hair to make herself look a little less dishevelled but there was nothing to be done about the sick paleness to her that he could have only picked out with her being next to her daughter.

Willow was doing her best to engage with her daughter, who had been rather quiet at first and awkward. Having Qrow there helped keep the conversation going when they hit an uncomfortable topic. It was good they were concentrating on something else, something so far removed from their problems that it was like starting new.

They were on the rooftop where a small garden was. He wouldn’t necessarily call it a garden, but a picture-perfect replica of one. The grass under his feet was fake, along with the hedges and vines. Above them was a dome. It was warm out here, when it had no real right to be. He admitted that it was nice. The three of them were in a nice, cushioned sitting area, a welcome break from being inside all day (‘why didn’t anyone tell me this was up here?!’ he had said when Willow had suggested it).

“Sweetheart, when did you find the time to learn how to do this?” Willow asked, after having to undo her work for the third time. He would have laughed if someone had told him three months ago he would be sitting around a table with Weiss and her mother trying to figure out how to crochet.

“Just something I picked up.” Weiss replied simply, Qrow watched her out of the corner of his eye. She wouldn’t mention that she learnt it while under house arrest and he knew better than to bring it up. Weiss had shown him a starburst pattern that he latched onto, tried, and failed rather spectacularly at, so he was sticking with the single stitch.

Willow gave her a gentle look and noted “You’re a clever girl, Weiss.” her daughter beaming with pride. “I must be getting too old for this kind of thing.”

“You’ve picked this up a lot faster than I have,” Qrow confided to Willow, who smiled at the compliment.

“You have the disadvantage of an injured hand.” Willow  motioned to his left hand, which was still bandaged . “You’re a huntsman, I thought your aura would be able to assist your healing?”

“Aura doesn’t always equal a strong healing factor.” He said, flexing his fingers. “It’s still better than the average person’s,  but I think I’m on aura suppressants? ”

“What do you mean you think? Do you not know what medication you’re on?” She asked, concern painted on her face.

“Uh. Painkillers. A lot of them.” he scratched at the back of his neck. "I mean I know I was given a suppressant at some point before the surgery, Doctor Hera told me it was standard protocol to prevent incisions from healing but I don't know if I'm still on them."

She gave him a look he couldn’t name with pressed together lips. “You should ask, and see what you’re on, just to know.  It's disgusting how General Ironwood doesn't keep you up to date.”

The bitterness caught him off guard. Weiss and Qrow glanced at each other, and the younger girl quickly changed the subject.

Even after Weiss left around lunchtime, they stayed and chatted. Willow had a lot to talk about. It occurred to him that she hadn’t had anyone to talk to in a long time. Who would she talk to? Qrow knew that she hadn’t been in the public eye for years, that much he knew. Did she really have no one that would visit her here?

She liked his stories of past adventures and asked about Mistral, she had wanted to travel there a long time ago, she had wanted to go to Vale and tour the old castles, and had a deep fascination with the Emerald forest. While she went on many adventures, they were always in Solitas.

“What stopped you?” he found himself asking. And she stopped mid stitch, the blue square definitely much better than his attempts.

“I met Jacques.” She said, and he felt like the air had been sucked out of the room. “It was such a whirlwind romance. I was head over heels for him.” She looked almost wistful. “I wanted to travel, and he wanted to stay in Atlas to help my father with the company. I choose to stay with them.” Then she blinked back to the present . “ I got pregnant with my eldest . Jacques and I got married and our honeymoon was shorter than I wanted. There was no time to go anywhere together.” 

He had never had the same problem, being able to fly, being able to go wherever he handed when he wanted. Qrow thought of his sister who was gifted the same magic of transformation. She left, flew the coop when faced with having to stay with family. Willow put her work down and moved to one of the potted plants and dug through the mulch, he watched in interest, wondering what she was doing.

“Thank gods, it’s here.” She pulled out a small bottle of liquor that fit into the palm of her hand.

“Why is that there?” He asked  like she had just grabbed a live snake.

“I have one of the nurses sneak it in for me every time I get admitted.” She explained. She shook the bottle and popped the cork. The parched feeling he had been ignoring so desperately suddenly felt like he had been in the desert for days. She took a sip then held it out to him.

“I’m sober.” He said after realizing he had been wide-eyed, and she gave him an amused raised eyebrow. "Besides, no one should be mixing alcohol and medicine together." Since he used to hit the bars all the time, he made it a habit to never take pills even when he needed them.

“Really? I’m surprised. Last I had heard you were infamously intoxicated, made any party you crashed so much more interesting with you being present.” She said. “Are you only sober because you can’t have alcohol here? I’m not opposed to sharing.” The small wift of liquor sent him somewhere else.

_ “Wake up, blackbird.”  _ came a coo, Qrow’s face was drenched and he was overwhelmed with the smell as it burned his nose. He could feel it soaking into his clothes and sputtered into consciousness. It was dark but he knew he wasn’t in his teacher’s suite. His head was throbbing like a hangover and he had no idea how he had gotten to where he was.

He couldn’t place the voice- but it was familiar. He looked up at the figure, squinting from pain and alcohol in his eyes, feeling whoever it was grab his jaw and dug their fingers in tight. He tore out of the grip, the motion hurting his head. A foot slammed into his stomach and he retched at the contact, the pain travelling up his spine.

“Qrow?!” she asked, alarmed at his sudden coughing fit. He threw a hand over his face, pinching his nose.

“I have to go.” He said, standing and the chair under him squeaked, holding his stomach, feeling it throb from phantom pains. He abandoned his yarn project completely; it dropped to the fake grass. He moved quickly down the stairs, not bothering with the elevator and back to his room, trying not to run but felt his heart beating fast.

His bathroom was tiny, the mirror large enough for him to see his upper body. He pulled his shirt up, the bandages were there, and he began to unwind them. There was a scar from the surgery. It had healed well, almost invisible unlike the ugly jagged scar from Tyrian’s stinger.

_ “This is new.” _ Came the ghost of a voice, and he shivered, feeling a thumb brush over it, feeling a hand press on his stomach. His legs couldn’t seem to hold him anymore and used the sink to steady himself. Had he been beaten so hard that something inside him ruptured? Why was he still bandaged? The ghost of bruises still lingered, yellowed blotches littered his skin. He wondered what he had looked like days before.

The surgery. It would explain why he could feel a dull pain in his lower stomach. He could look at his own files. It hadn’t occurred to him when he was looking for Willow’s file, but the avenue was there. He could find out exactly what happened to him. He needed to know.

There was a soft knock on his door. “Qrow?” Willow asked, opening the door slightly. He tucked the end of the bandage into a fold and smoothed out his shirt before he walked out of the bathroom as best he could on legs he couldn’t feel.

“The smell… hit me harder than I thought.” He said, wiping his face. Willow looked worried.

“You’re shaking.” She said, a wobble in her voice. “I- I didn’t know you were trying to recover. I wouldn’t have-”

“Not your fault, it’s not something I’ve advertised.” He said  firmly . “I’ve been two months sober, longer now, but I don’t think it’s fair to count my coma time.”  He tried to lighten the mood, but Willow stared back, then deflated at her own thoughts.

“The only times I’m sober is when I’m here- for short whiles, to be honest.” She admitted and sat at the end of his bed. “In truth, I’m rather jealous. I haven’t been sober for two months since... since...” she trailed off, looking away. She didn’t have to say anything for him to know she had her own demons. “Why did you stop?”

He tried to think for a moment, wondering what Willow needed to hear. “I got wasted on our way to Argus.” He began, sitting on his bed, not trusting his legs to keep him up anymore. “I had always been there for the girls, and this time, they could have died because I was too wrapped up in self-pity to care about the present danger. My nieces, Blake, your daughter and Oscar.”

“Then I drank more in Argus because I had felt bad about drinking.” He said, feeling shame over his actions. “It was only after I saw that the kids didn’t need me to press forward that I got my act together. We had hit a roadblock, and they had a plan when I was ready to give up. I didn’t have to lead them- I just needed to be there to catch them when they fell. I couldn’t do that drunk.” He said, thinking of Maria’s words in the ship to Atlas, how the older woman had actually complimented him. She had told him what he needed to hear. “So I emptied my flask down the sink and it’s been sitting at the bottom of my dresser since we got to Atlas.”

“I just threw myself into huntsman work. Whenever it got bad I would hang out with the kids- my gods it’s like herding cats that are on fire.” And memories flooded him. “Yang forgets to do her arm maintenance. Have to remind her to do it or it might seize up mid-battle.” He said. “Nora needs to know there will be seconds or she’ll get upset. She grew up not knowing the next time she’ll be fed.”

“Oscar can’t go to sleep without someone there.” Remembering the nightmare the poor boy had that Qrow heard from three rooms away when everyone had gone on a mission that night. “Weiss keeps losing that little crown of hers. When she takes it out she just puts it down anywhere, if I see it I put it on the table. I’m not sure if she thinks that she's left it there the day before or not.” He laughed and turned to her. Silent tears ran down her cheeks, and his smile faded.

“I can’t do that.” She said, wiping them away. “I can’t have those moments with my children. I want to look after them. I should have looked after them but I couldn’t.”

He stayed silent, not knowing how to respond. He was reminded of Tai, and how he had to have hated Qrow for taking his place raising the girls. He made the same mistake now, rubbing it in Willow's face that he’s there for her daughter when Willow wasn’t. When Tai’s medication finally kicked in after months of being on them and he was able to take care of the girls again, Qrow started to keep his distance. He couldn’t intrude longer than he had.

He felt a hand on his back, and he flinched hard, he fought the instinct to shrug her off. Willow was taking his hand and putting her head on his shoulder. It was... comforting.

“Thank you. For being there for her when I couldn’t be.” She said. He didn’t feel the guilt that had welled in his gut anymore with her words, like a weight had been lifted that maybe, she didn’t resent him. “I wanted to arrange family dinners and outings.” She said. “I tried to keep us a family, but then Winter left, and then Weiss. I was so angry at them for leaving me. But they’re safe now.” She said quietly. “I didn’t want to be alone in that house. I didn’t want to suffer alone. The best thing I could do for them is to let them go. Jacques won’t hurt Whitley, he’s the favourite child.”

“Whitley?” He asked.

“My son. He’s the youngest.” He tried to wrack his brains, trying to find Weiss, or even Winter mentioning they had a brother. But thinking back, Winter had never mentioned a sister either- however they were never on speaking terms that didn’t result in the threat of weapons being drawn. “I’m hoping that the girls would come back for him, take him away before Jacques ruins him as well.”

He didn’t point out her contradiction, that Whitley would be safe from Jacques, but also would be ruined just the same. It was too much for her to put on her girls, he didn’t know if she knew that or not.

“But what about you? Are you really content being where you are?” He asked, and she turned to him, looking wary. “You want your kids in your life, Willow, what’s stopping you?”

She stayed silent for a long moment.

“I wouldn’t have been able to kick my problem like I did without my girls' support.” He said, taking a guess on what one of the issues was, she straightened up. “I know we only met yesterday, but if you ever want to get clean. I’ll support you.”

She left the room without a word, and he didn’t follow her. He knew that wasn’t the only issue, just a side effect of the problem. The real weed was Jacques and how he had poisoned everything he touched. His wife, his daughters and most likely his son. And as much as he wanted to deck the smug bastard, he wanted to focus completely on helping Willow.

888888888888

Qrow had taken the time to look at his own file and was baffled to find many of the details had been censored, he had been in a Mantle hospital beforehand and everything that transpired there was blacked out. Even to what his surgery had been for was censored and that raised an alarm bell.

_ Special operative Clover Ebi is allowed to come and go as he pleases and is assigned as the patient’s guard, he is to be informed of all changes to the patient’s condition _ . Read one of the only non blacked out lines of text. That name was familiar. Before he could investigate further he got caught at the computer by a nurse. She was having none of his charm and led him back to his room. At least she didn’t tattle on him to the doctor, so he was counting that as charm enough.

People were keeping what happened to him from him, the staff, James, this Clover person. But apparently he was watching out for the kids, even helping them with their homework. Why hasn’t he seen this Clover? Unless. He has.

Biceps. Was he Clover? He tried to rack his brain. Has he been mentioned another time? Thinking hurt. He was pissed that he couldn’t concentrate for long bouts of time. He needed to take a small nap, which turned to him sleeping until late afternoon. Oscar had woken him up, and Qrow cursed, not meaning to have slept for so long.

“Um. Everyone is going on a mission tonight.” Oscar said, and he had a bag with him. He looked to regret disturbing Qrow.

“No one will be in the dorms, will they?” Qrow asked, and the younger boy nodded. Knowing the issue, he sighed. “Get comfy, kid.”

Oscar moved to the couch and pulled out a book. It was normal for the two of them to just be in the same room in each other’s company. It was rare for everyone to be busy in the night. Oscar needed to not be alone. Poor kid got nightmares, terrors that weren’t his own but from lifetimes before his. He had dreamed that his flesh was burning off his bones.

It had to be a side effect of Ozpin cutting himself off. It should take this long for the merge to happen, Ozpin had told them as such when he spoke of his eventual reincarnation- but Ozpin was a liar, he could have lied about that as well.

“Qrow?” Oscar said, snapping Qrow out of his thoughts. “Do you know when you’ll be out of here?”

“I’m hoping soon, kid.” He replied, slowly stitching away. It really was helping with his hand. “They’re still worried about my brain, so I’m here until they figure if there are any worse side effects.”

“Aren’t you worried?” Oscar asked, putting his book down on his chest. “About your brain.”

“I... I get the feeling I’ll remember all the important stuff.” He said. “It’s like a jigsaw puzzle. Only I don’t have a picture to know what I’m trying to make, and people describe what the pieces look like and I go from there.”

“I hope you get out of here soon,” Oscar said. “It’s not the same without you there.”

He missed the kids, and he wanted to be back at the academy with them. He knew they were only a short walk away and visited him whenever, but it wasn’t the same as being there.

“You should get some sleep,” Qrow said, putting his crochet down after spying the time. He already had a nap, but Oscar was looking tired, only awake because he was being stubborn. 

“I used to get up at the crack of dawn to do my chores.” He said.

“So you’re going to get, what? 5 hours or sleep? And this is Atlas, the sun doesn’t rise until 7 either.” Qrow said.

“Ruby and me have a lesson with the General in the afternoon. It’s world politics! I uh, forgot to ask your help on the homework he gave me.”

“Sooner you fall asleep, the sooner you’ll wake up and I can look over what James wants you to know,” Qrow said, wondering if Oscar was young enough for sleep blackmail.

“It’s so weird you calling him James all the time.” He said. 

“When you know someone for over 20 years you get first name rights.” He said, smugly. “Besides, I knew him before he was the big scary General and Headmaster. Someone has to keep him from getting a big head.”

“I’ve only known you for a few months, should I call you Mr Branwen until I’m 34?” Oscar asked, Qrow grimaced.

“God no, it would be like being a teacher again.”

“Mr Branwen! The history assignment is too hard!” Oscar said in a higher pitched, whining voice. Qrow grabbed his pillow from under his head and threw it at the couch. He heard Oscar yelp as it made contact.

“That was disturbingly accurate and for that you’re not getting help. That’s what you get for leaving it last minute. Now give my pillow back.” He said. He was glad there was a playfulness about them. He had been worried that Oscar wouldn't want to be around him.

“But! I don’t want the General to be disappointed in me.” Oscar said, throwing the pillow back.

“He won’t bite your head off for not doing your homework.” He said. “He’ll give you a disapproving look.”

“That’s worse!” Oscar said. “It’s like, ‘I’m not angry, I’m disappointed.’”

“Okay, I’ll help with your homework in the morning. After we sleep.” He clapped his hands, and winced a little at how it sent a sharp pain through his healing wrist. Eventually he heard Oscar’s light snores, and Qrow turned in his bed, unable to really get comfortable. He never had, and his request to have the bed pushed up against a wall had been denied because of the equipment needed. He hated having his back exposed.

Sighing, he looked over to Oscar and could see him in the faint moonlight. He had his back turned to Qrow. Oscar felt safe, so why couldn’t he? He began to drift off. It was always easier to sleep in the day. Night was different.

He could feel his injuries when it was dark and quiet, like they were waiting for the cover of night. He pulled at the bandages again and pushed his hand to where the jagged scar was. Perhaps he could remember, he just wanted to bring the memories forward and traced it. He felt the hand on his stomach again, much bigger than his own, he felt his stomach knot, feeling his skin heat up and he gasped out, rolling to his side.

He had to find out what happened to him. Talk to this Clover guy, maybe even get the truth out of James. The General rarely came to see him, being so busy juggling two jobs. Gods the man was going to kill himself by taking on the weight he didn’t have to.

He tried to sleep, but his mind was racing. "Are you satisfied, now?" He murmured to the ceiling, not knowing why his lips were moving.

“ _ Plenty _ ." Came a purr, feeling so close to his ear he flinched away, the ghost touch on his thighs lifted. " _ But it’s the General's turn.”  _

7777777

The mission ended earlier in the morning, around 5 am, it meant they would have the morning off to recuperate before their next assignment would be assigned since roll call was at 6. no one was going to be there.

Saying goodbye to the team, the ace ops, RWBY and JNR, he made his way back to the hospital. He knew it was early, and Qrow was definitely asleep. But Clover wasn’t tired, no one was after the night they just had in Mantle and Clover wanted to check up on Qrow. He had turned tail and ran from Qrow and went on a mission with little warning. 

He just didn’t know how to go about this anymore. He wanted to be near Qrow, wanted to talk to him but knew he had to avoid him. The lights flickered above him, he frowned. There was no way that should be able to happen. There was no storm, there was nothing that should warrant for the lights to flicker.

“It’s been doing that all night.” The night nurse said, by the look of her five empty coffee cups she had been there all night. “I already asked for maintenance to take a look at the generators.”

Something felt wrong in the air, he could place it. There was a pop, and a shattering of glass that made the both of them jump and Clover reach for Kingfisher. A light had gone out down the hall. Before he could think another bulb burst.

Shrieks of agony tore through the hall and he bolted. That was from Qrow’s room, it was from Qrow.

“No, STOP! NO!” He was repeating those words over and over and over again and his heart tightened and slammed the door open. The lights above him flickered and he crossed over to the bed where Qrow had kicked off the blanket. Oscar-  _ sweet gods why was Oscar here? _ \- was grabbing at Qrow’s shoulder, trying to shake him awake and yelling for him to wake up. Clover ran up, seeing that Qrow was beginning to thrash like an animal trying to escape a net.

“Qrow! QROW!” Qrow threw a wild fist out, landing on Clover's face, who had been too preoccupied with trying to stabilize Qrow and he felt his aura shatter. He had been low from the previous mission, but he didn’t think he had been  _ that _ low. Qrow was still packing some strength behind him, even weakened. Qrow thrashed, and had torn his IV out from his arm, blood spraying from the entry point. He immediately grabbed for it to stop the bleeding. “You have to wake up!”

“GET AWAY FROM HIM!” And he heard a glyph form, the sound of delicate ice crunching and saw light under him. He was able to curl as he was thrown upwards before a second one formed behind him and threw him across the room. Making a lucky landing, he steadied himself and faced Willow, looking enraged as a large glyph formed above her. For a moment, he saw Winter in her mother. The look she gets when she’s so focused and enraged and that fury was directed at him. With a sinking feeling in his gut, he realized that she thought he had caused Qrow to scream.

He saw two doctors on the other side of the glass running. A doctor pushed past her, and she backed up, finally seeing that Qrow was convulsing in his sleep, palms tight over his eyes and fingers tearing at his scalp. The light disappeared, and it was dark again except for the emergency lighting above them.

“Mrs Schnee, you need to leave!” He said, a nurse pulled on her arm, but she wouldn’t move. Clover grabbed Oscar and lifted him, pulling him out of the room, he was too stunned to fight back, screaming for Qrow to wake up. “Look after him.” He said, looking to Willow and the nurse.

“Hold him down, we have to sedate him!” The two doctors weren’t having any luck doing so, trying to pin down his legs. Clover rushed forward, trying to grab onto Qrow’s arms so he didn’t punch a doctor. The wrestling had been brief, and he managed to grab Qrow’s wrists to hold him. Qrow wasn’t awake but dull red eyes were wide and scanning the room, not knowing where he was, not understanding what was going on, he pulled up to kick Clover, but a doctor grabbed his ankle.

“Qrow, please!” And Qrow for a moment paused, taking a shallow breath before slackening his arms and head butting Clover in the nose, he felt a crunch and pain, but didn’t let go. He threw himself over Qrow, pinning his arms with his own, pushing one out for a doctor to grab. There was a quick antiseptic wipe and he struggled, beginning to scream once more when the needle made contact with his skin.

“IT HURTS! TAKE IT OUT!” He shrieked, and Clover ears rang. He had to fight to keep Qrow still so the needle didn’t break inside him. “TAKE IT OUT! TAKE IT OUT! TAKE IT OUT!”

Qrow wasn’t talking about the needle, Clover knew it deep in his bones he wasn’t talking about the needle. The drugs pumped into him fast, his rapid heart rate moving it through his system and his cries cooled down to whimpers, and felt the fight leave Qrow’s body. He released Qrow, taking a few shaking steps back, another doctor quickly taking his place.

Qrow looked so much like when he had first found him in the alley. Eyes glazed over, staring at nothing, looking right through Clover like he wasn’t there. Qrow continued to sob, quieter now, and that seemed to satisfy the doctors around him. Clover hadn’t realized how much blood was on his own face until a nurse came to tend to him. He didn’t feel it, feeling adrenaline still pumping through his body.

“Please... please stop.” He choked out, and Clover wanted to die.

“Qrow? It’s okay, Qrow.” He wanted to help, somehow but didn’t know-how. He felt his touch could have been acid to Qrow’s skin. He felt sick. 

“He won’t respond to you, he’s pumped with enough sedatives to knock out a mammoth.” The  male doctor told him, checking the machine that scanned Qrow's vitals. “He won’t be fighting anyone anymore.”

He said it like it was what Clover wanted to hear.

“So he’s not asleep, he’s just not screaming anymore?” He snapped, not liking the implication that he was only sedated so that he wouldn’t hit anyone. Something was wrong, very wrong and they were putting a bandaid on the problem. Qrow whimpered from his place on the bed and it tore through Clover like a bullet. He stepped closer, wondering what he could do to help elevate this.

But he clenched his hands and pulled them back towards his body. He shouldn’t touch Qrow, not while he was like this.

“It’s best you leave, specialist,” Willow said from outside the room, he turned to her. “He’s not going to be able to hear you for a while.” And she seemed to be glaring into the Doctors’ backs. She was holding Oscar, who had buried his face into her, shaking like a leaf.  _ Fuck, Fuck Fuck Fuck. _ Oscar was young, but he wasn’t stupid, if he couldn’t guess from the way Qrow was screaming what had happened, then he would have had a good idea anyway.

“Oscar, let me take you back to the academy,” Clover said, Oscar shook his head.

“N-no.” He said. “I’m staying. I can’t leave him like this.” Clover didn’t want to leave him either, but he needed to take Oscar back to the academy, speak to him about what he heard, what he thought it meant.

“This is not the time-” He began, and Oscar turned to face him, Willow kept her own hands on the young boy's shoulders, and he could see she needed the support herself, mind racing, eyes darting over the tiled ground.

“He’s always there when I have nightmares,” Oscar said firmly, his gaze hardening. Clover bulked. He couldn’t take him away from Qrow even if he tried, Clover looked down on himself, white uniform covered in blood, he wasn’t in a state to be here, but he needed to be, he wasn’t going to leave Qrow again.

“I’ll watch them.” Willow had taken a step forward and put her hands on his shoulders, a sharp gaze of steel-blue eyes. “You need to rest.”

“Mrs Schnee-” Clover said, and he was tired. So, so tired. He wanted to listen to her. There was a weariness in his bones, the lateness of the night. He had just wanted to come and see Qrow, even though the window to make sure he was still okay. Was it good luck he had turned up? It didn’t feel like it. They might not have been able to restrain Qrow, his semblance might have gotten even further out of control. They cancelled each other out, they had figured. Was this some kind of intervention?

“He’s my friend too, I’ll stay.” She said. “I’m sorry I threw you. I heard. You know.” She bit her lip and glanced to Oscar, who was looking into the window to see the doctors surrounding Qrow. He looked so focused, eyes wary and seemingly older. A kid shouldn't have to deal with this. He could feel his own hands burn, because he had held him down and felt Qrow struggle less and less like he was smothering him. He was trying to help. Had he made it worse? He wanted to think it was luck that he had been there. “It’s going to take a while for it to wear off, you can’t do anything for him right now. It’s best you do something about your nose.” She pointed out. It had stopped bleeding, and it was snapped back into place, nothing Jaune couldn’t handle.

He looked between the two of them, both willing to stay when he just wanted to run. So he left, not needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Uh. Oscar wasn't meant to be in the room for the nightmare, i planned something else for him but here we are.
> 
> I'm enjoying writing Willow, she's just mysterious enough for me to make something up but sometime solid there that I can work with. AA BROTP, and Willow learning how to be a mother.
> 
> SO I'm going to warn that we're going to be diving back into the case soon. Ya'll get ready.
> 
> This chapter was edited on 28/07/2020


	13. Down the Drain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7,311 words. Ya'll I'm unstoppable and STILL SICK I have the immune system of a baby.
> 
> I had a dream I accidentally posted this super unedited last night :< because i usually post from 10pm to 2am, I can't contain myself and refresh for comments and sometimes I dream up comments >_> usually they lead to an edit or idea so they're useful.
> 
> Trigger warning: non con elements. If you see 7777777, that’s where it begins. I leaned how to do a linebreak guys.

CEBI _ : Marrow, lead in the case. Look into electrical disturbances around the time of the attack. It seems that under extreme distress Qrow’s semblance can cause surges. _

MARMI _ : Are you okay, Captain? I don’t think that just came to you out of the blue. _

CEBI _ : I’m peachy. _

  
  


He sent the same lead to Lazu when he got the chance in order to cover the ground that they might not be able to on the right side of the law. The more hands on deck, the better. While he didn’t exactly trust Lazu, it didn’t hurt to have him look into it since he already knew details concerning Qrow's case.

“Jeeze Clover, you weren’t even gone for an hour.” Yang remarked, seeing the Ace Op walk in. She put her scroll down and stood up to walk over. “Did someone jump you?”

They were in the reaction room, Clover grabbed an ice pack out of the freezer. His nose had begun to throb. He was glad he ditched his uniform shirt before coming in. Red on a white uniform was much more noticeable than his sleeveless top.

“Your uncle packs a punch. Literally.” He said, holding the ice pack to his nose. Her look made him reconsider his words. “He’s fine. He just. He had to be restrained. And sedated. His semblance was going out of control in his sleep.” What a way to say ‘Qrow most likely suffered a horrific flashback of the attack and the only way to stop him from screaming and taking the power out of the entire hospital was to pump him full of drugs’.

At least, that was the Doctors' justification for giving him so much.  Clover felt uncomfortable with sedation; sure Qrow needed to calm down, his nose was evidence of that, but it seemed harsh to try something so drastic.It seemed to all happen so fast. He wondered if it was necessary, and whether it was safe for him or not, though he figured the doctors knew what they were doing.

As long as he had known him, Qrow had been worried about his semblance acting up and hurting those around him on the battlefield. Clover knew that Qrow could sense when his semblance was at work without his input. He was always quick to shout a warning, and Clover's luck would keep him safe. He would hate knowing that his semblance was so out of his control now. Perhaps a one time sedative was the best option, even if he hated it, but he still wanted to know more.

“Can I go see him?”

“It’s best you don’t. He’s heavily sedated.” He emphasized, and the lingering guilt of leaving Oscar there, even if he insisted, was eating at him. “I need to speak to the General about his treatment.”

Something didn't sit right.

Yang sighed. 

“Are you okay?” She asked, and he looked up at pale purple eyes, searching his face for something. He saw concern, and shied away from her gaze.

“I’m fine.” He muttered, and they both knew he wasn’t fine. Keep it straight with each other, they promised. But there were too many corners for unsuspecting people to be around to speak to her plainly. “Where is Jaune?”

“Jaune and Ren always call dibs on first showers, says that us ‘girls’ use all the hot water,” She said. Clover sat at one of the tables. Yang sat across from him then looked closer. “Oft. Left or right hook?”

“Headbutt.” He muttered, pulling the ice pack away. “How do I look?”

“Like shit.” She answered plainly.

“Thanks, Yang.” He drawled, pressing it back up against his nose. He knew she was attempting to lighten the mood, but he knew it wouldn't happen anytime soon. Brownie points for trying.

Jaune came out with wet hair about five minutes later and cringed looking at Clover's face. He was wearing a black hoodie with a bunny head on it that Clover vaguely recognized. He was glad not to look in any mirrors on the way back. He watched Ruby zoom past in a whirlwind of petals, down the hall to the showers.

“Ruby no! I said I called dibs next- damn it.” Yang huffed. “I hate washing my hair with cold water.”

“You can stand to have less hair,” Jaune said, already waving his hands over Clover’s head.

“Jaune I would look absolutely terrible with banana hair.” She said, and Clover couldn’t stop a howling laugh. His nose snapped back into place and he could feel his own aura begin to regenerate.

“Your hair is great Jaune, don’t let her bully you.” He said. Yang turned to him, and he suddenly felt like he was caught in the crossfire of a squad of bots.

“Says mister- I don’t even know what to call that,” she said, motioning to Clover's hair, Clover ran a hand through it, wondering what was wrong with it. "Don't just use body wash as a conditioner, you're keeping it flat."

“Hey!  In my defense they don't carry my brand of shampoo and conditioner anymore because of the embargo." Clover held a hand into his quiff and ran the stiff strands through his fingers. "I used to get my stuff from Argus, now I had to settle for something that is somehow worse than a bar of soap."

“I swear, you atlesians and your first world problems! Anyway, don't take it personally , I just feel I’ve known you long enough to roast your choices.” She said. Jaune turned to her, looking slightly outraged.

“You only knew me a week before you said I would be a good janitor because I could part time as a mop!” With that, Clover found his mood improved drastically once more.

"Oh gods Jaune that was a year ago, did my comment really hurt that much?" Yang looked genuinely concerned.

"No. I admit it was a good zinger." He said deadpan. "That's why I cut it anyway, it was getting too long and a wolf tail made my hair look greasy so I lopped it off and regretted doing it myself immediately." He cringed. "Qrow helped me figure out how to gel it. I never, well, it was always ponytails and hair curlers in my house, no guy stuff, no one really taught me how to do that. I also thought that guy's hair just looked good short without maintenance."

It was something a dad would do, and Clover could imagine the both of them standing in front of the bathroom mirror, Qrow coaching Jaune in the ways of hair gel to style it. Jaune pulled his hands back, and didn't seem to know what to do with them.

"I just can't help him more. I tried, but it's like his aura is blocking me off after he stabilized." Jaune said, and he wasn't talking about Clover. Yang put a hand on his shoulder.

"You still did amazing, Jaune." She said softly.

"You managed to stabilize him when the doctors didn't know if he would make it at all. Give yourself a little more credit,  I know of doctors, one in particular, that would be fascinated to see your powers in action ." Clover reminded, and Jaune looked thoughtful about it. Clover stood up. "Thank you for the fix, Jaune."

"No problem. I'm going to go with Ren to get takeout." Jaune said, pointing a thumb over his shoulder. "We should seriously be getting a discount by now."

Even at the academy, It was weird being around a bunch of kids. It had been such a change, first learning about Salem, then having another group of people in on the secret war. They were so much younger than them as well, and definitely more immature- not unlike his own team had been at their age. It wasn't that they weren't taking everything seriously. The moment they got into the briefing room to the time they were off for the day they were a well oiled, mostly focused machine.

'Another generation waiting in the wings' he had said to Qrow, what felt like a lifetime ago when the worst they dealt with was Robyn's attempted hijacking. He had thought they would be joined by graduates, people in their 20's at least, not kids that hadn't even finished first year. Yet, they were as experienced, even more so now with the military operations they were taking.  James even asked Clover what he thought about granting them licences.

"Hey Clover," Yang said. She walked up to him, and he wasn't out the door yet. She put her arms out. "You've had a bad day, I'm going to hug you."

He looked at her. She was a kid, more mature of a person than people might give her credit for. Giving him no choice, she put her arms around him and squeezed. He expected to be uncomfortable, but felt his muscles relax and found himself hugging back. Yang seemed to have a six sense for people needing emotional support, and he wasn't going to deny that he was feeling like garbage.

"I miss talking to him." He admitted when they broke out of the hug. He was doing his best to keep himself controlled.  He just wanted to go to bed and not get out for a week- fat chance that would happen at this stage of the game

"Why don't you just tell him he knows you?" She asked. "I don't understand."

"I don't want to be the reason he remembers what happened." He said. She punched him in the arm. "Ow!" and it wasn't playful, she used the mechanical side.

"Do NOT torture yourself." She scolded firmly. "Qrow... You guys should talk, even if you don't want him to know, don't you think he deserves to know you?"

Qrow needed a friend. He was alone there, and only recently made friends with Mrs Schnee.  He wasn't going to deny his own bias towards the woman, but was not about to admit it out loud either.

Hadn't the reason to have him on guard was so he could spend time with him? Make sure he was okay, make sure he had support when he couldn't find it in his nieces. It had changed when his memory failed him. But he was remembering everything. slowly. It was inevitable that he would find out if he hadn't known already from his night terror. Qrow deserved to know what happened to him.  But Ironwood insisted that it should be himself to tell Qrow. 'When he was ready.' But he wondered if there would be a time where Ironwood would be ready to tell Qrow the truth.

"I'll talk to him when he's back up." He gave in, breathing out. "Thanks, Yang."

"No worries. Hugs are good for the soul." She grinned. "If you're feeling up for it, you can come with us to get takeout."

"I might take you up on that." He said. He might as well eat with the kids, rather than go to his room and pass out without something.

7777777

Mistral bars were always filled with the worst kind of people, Qrow being one of them. Amber was already late by a few days. She sent him a short text saying that she got detoured and was taking a different route to town and was due to arrive that morning. He didn’t blame her. The snow was causing him to slow down in travel as well.

“Drink from the man in the corner.” The waitress said with a knowing smile. He turned slightly to see where she meant. He picked the glass up by the top and when to sit with the man.

“You’ve bought a moment of my time buddy.” He said, stretching his legs and crossing them at the ankles. “Top shelf, I’m a fan.”

“I just wanted to talk to you, Branwen.” The man said, looking relaxed with his own drink in hand. Qrow could see a blunderbuss strapped to the man’s back.

“Should I feel threatened that you know me or flattered?” Qrow asked lightly. It wouldn’t be the first time he had been ambushed by one of Salem’s people, but this was rather unorthodox. The man leaned forward.

Qrow felt a hand brush on his knee under the table.  _ Oh _ . Flattered. The man was certainly his type, tall, wide shoulders, strong arms, handsome definitely, with rusty blond hair and a jawline that could bend steel. Qrow didn’t give any indications of interest. He was on a mission, he wasn’t just about to drop everything for a pretty face. He was a professional after all.

“It’s unfair you know who I am, but I don’t know you.” He added, swirling the contents of the glass, watching the man not even look at it, who was staring intensely at Qrow.

“Remus Cain.” He said, and blinked dark blue eyes at him. “I’ve heard a lot about you, you took out that broodmother Manticore a few months back, correct? Heard that people watched from airship evacuations in awe.”

Broodmothers were always a giant pain in the ass, whether their size, or constantly being protected by their brood of young grimm that made them hard to defeat. Even a team of well experienced hunters would have trouble with one.

“People like to talk, don’t they?”  Qrow mused, running his finger around the rim of the glass.

“You don’t seem to.”

“I’m not much of a bragger,” Qrow cooly replied. “I try to keep a low profile.”

“You say, taking on a beast like that.” He mused. “I like big game myself, I had been tracking that thing to take it out. There is something amazingly satisfying about taking down such gigantic beasts.” There was a passion in his words, and Qrow didn’t pin it as bloodlust.

“I’ll see how talkative I feel after I get back,” Qrow answered, not missing the look of disappointment in the man’s face. “I have a mission to complete a few clicks north.” Actually west, and definitely more than a few clicks,  but being Mistral, one could never be too cautious, even if he wouldn't mind getting to know the man more.

“I could help.” Remus offered. Qrow had to turn him down, the reason it was just the two of them was so Amber could use her magic and blast the crap out of it, with Qrow keeping watch to see if anyone was around. “I like to think I’m an accomplished hunter, despite not graduating from one of the academies. I would like you to see what I can do.”

“Squad is full. I’m going to meet up with them soon.” He finished the drink, and left it on the table in front of Remus, moving past him, touching his broad shoulder on the way- feeling a strong muscle underneath the leather jacket.  “When I come back, I might need some TLC if you’re still around.”

“I will be, don’t worry about that.” Qrow could feel him watching as Qrow made his way upstairs to his room to rest.

Qrow found himself at the same bar  stool the next day. The mission had been successful and frankly, a little boring. Amber had made short work of the nest, Qrow taking out any that had tried to splinter off the group. He had been messaging her on his scroll, how she was going to wait for the snow to clear up before making her way to where ever she was going next. They didn’t share those details, didn’t need to. 

Someone sat next to him, a hand on his shoulder alerting him before feeling an arm drape across him.

“How was the hunt?” Remus purred.

“Piece of cake,  barely worked up a sweat, ” Qrow said. Remus slid a glass of something dark across the bar. “You’re spoiling me.”

“How else can I reward a successful hunt?”

“I can think of a few ways.” Qrow said, taking a sip and turning to him in his bar seat. “You said you were tracking that brood mother, were you planning to take it on yourself?”

“I don’t like to share.” He hummed, “I like my one on ones, man versus beast, test my metal.”

"I'm more of a solo hunter myself." Qrow said.

"What of that squad you spoke of?"

"Temporary, they're all gone already." He waved off, not really feeling like faking details of a squad that didn’t exist. 

About an hour of talking  and one last drink at the bar they were upstairs. Remus barely waited and had pushed Qrow through the door to his room, deep kisses leaving them breathless. Qrow had welcomed it, barely thinking about how Remus had un-clipped Harbinger from his back and dropped it to the ground  with a dull thud he barely registered . 

Remus lifted him onto the bed with surprising ease and felt the mattress press against his back. He liked the sensations of how Remus was running his hands up and under his shirt and burying his mouth into Qrow’s neck, he held back a groan.  He scrambled his hands to find some purchase, to adjust himself to be more comfortable . He had felt teeth, perhaps a little too- yeap, definitely too hard.

“Ah- Ease up, my neck isn’t a steak-  _ ah _ !” Qrow pulled at the back of Remus’s hair and jerked his head away. He looked confused for a moment before giving a sly, closed mouth smile.

“Sensitive?” He teased. Qrow rolled his eyes, gasping for air.

“I get enough biting from the grimm.” Qrow rasped, in apology Remus lightly kissed where he had started to bruise in a tenderness that made Qrow shiver.  Better. 

Remus boxed Qrow's legs between his own knees and kneaded at his hips, running hands down his thighs, his legs began to feel like jelly. Qrow could barely move, his hand sliding out of Remus's hair and to the mattress next to him, getting lost in the touches and feeling. 

Remus flipped him so Qrow was facing the mattress. Qrow gave  an annoyed sound of protest and pushed back against him, trying to flip back, He felt Remus take both his wrists and pull them behind his back. “Hey-!” He was unable to wiggle free as Remus pressed his entire weight down on him.

He tried to pull out of Remus's grip, but felt he didn’t have much strength and felt his body begin to slacken, Remus was able to pin both Qrow’s arms between them with little issue. Qrow had been letting Remus take the lead but this was too aggressive for his liking. Qrow felt Remus nuzzle his neck and bite him again, no passion behind it, more like an animal sinking its teeth into prey.

Cain covered Qrow’s mouth to muffle his shout. All feeling came back to him as adrenaline surged through him. Qrow twisted his head and bit Cain’s hand as hard as he could. Cain yelled and reared up, freeing Qrow's arms, and he pushed himself up and slipped a leg up out from under Remus. Cain grabbed his ankle, and that was it. Qrow used his other leg to kick Cain in the side to get him off. Qrow pushed himself up and he stumbled getting back to his feet, but managed to steady himself.

They panted , Qrow trying not to shake, feeling rage as he looked at Remus who was massaging his side but glaring at Qrow with an anger he didn’t appreciate.

“This is over.” Qrow stated, gasping, hand on his neck, pulling it away to see that there was a lot more blood than he expected, he felt woozy, did that bastard manage to actually bite into an artery?

“I thought you liked it rough, Blackbird.” Remus growled, but made no move to approach him. Good. He would have been a fool to even try once Qrow had picked up Harbinger from where Remus had discarded it. It rubbed him the wrong way that the Hunter would discard his weapon like that. The weapon was an extension of the soul, and to treat it so callously should have been a dealbreaker.

“Fuck off.” He growled back.  He wanted to kick himself for thinking he had figured Cain out.

He tried not to think of that as he stomped down the stairs and out the door of the bar, not even glancing back.  It was hard to think clearly, he had to have looked like a fool, stumbling out the door like a drunken jackass-

“Qrow?” Shit. Amber was still here. Of course she was. She pulled her hood down and approached him. He must have looked like shit for her to break their ‘not be seen together’ rule. “Are you okay-?” She asked, and he had hoped not to see her as he scooped up some snow and pressed it into his neck.

“I’m fine, Amber, aura will heal it up.” He said, the snow making a nice icepack. He was feeling all kinds of emotions, anger mostly, and he didn’t want to admit the bubbling anxiety he was feeling either. “I’m ditching the bar, going to go nest in the woods.”

“Who?-” She started, eyeing his neck, Qrow hadn't had the presents of mind to straighten up his clothes either.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” He tried to say it with finality, but his words came out slurred, much more than was normal for him. Amber was grabbing him before he hit the snow, before he had realized he was going horizontal.

“You’re- Qrow, How much did you have?” She asked, pushing her head under his arm. She was much shorter than him, but by no means weaker. Qrow wanted to roll his eyes at a question often asked to him, before it dawned to him.

“Two.” He said, his voice hoarse. He had been careful for the first drink the day before, even if the waitress was the one to give it to him. He didn’t touch it for a while, gauging Remus's reaction. But he had barely blinked when Remus had given him the second one.

“I think that guy drugged you.” Amber said in a whisper, knowing that two was under Qrow’s tolerance and Qrow knew she was correct. He had been an idiot to not even think, he didn’t even  see his drink get brought out, the drink that was probably the one drugged after Qrow ordered a last one before going upstairs. Remus had the opportunity to slip something in when he wasn’t looking, because he wasn’t paying attention at that point.

Letting the man flatter him for an hour, an  _ hour _ , letting him tug Qrow up the stairs, feeling a little too light on his feet. He felt cold, and not from the gentle snow around them. He felt beyond stupid. He was lucky, getting out when he could, but cursed himself for letting himself get into the situation in the first place.

“Get us out of here.” Qrow managed to get out, but Amber didn’t need the instructions. After a quick look, tried to transform into a bird, but the moment the drugs touched the bird part of his brain he pushed himself out of the transformation. He didn’t know how it would react. He could barely move his own limbs and fought to keep his eyes opened.

Amber helped him to a motel. There weren’t any police officers in the area, it being a small town with no real protection to its name. He couldn’t stop Amber from starting her own hunt to track Cain down, and very quickly informing the bar of their guest’s actions. Cain was already gone by the time Amber came back, and there wasn’t much left for her to do, other than wait.

Qrow was keeping his breath steady, trying not to let the anxiety take over and think just how badly tonight could have gone if he didn’t decide to leave, if Amber still wasn’t in the area. Qrow slept the drug off. He vaguely remembered what happened the next day.

Feeling like shit, Qrow didn’t know when he regained consciousness, only that he felt like lead. He felt hands all over him, and could do nothing about it. Wrists, ankles, being pinned down, pain in his arm and feeling like he had been trapped somewhere dark, hearing the muffle of voices around him but unable to pinpoint any of them.

The familiar smell of hot chocolate lingered. It felt like winter days at Patch, Summer’s cookies and the girls running through the house. It was Ozpin’s office, Ozpin making two mugs of the stuff and them sitting in the shade of beacon gardens. He’s young, and still learning to trust the man.

He willed his fingers to move, just his fingers, he could work his way up from there, trying not to fall back into the lure of sleep. He was comfortable, his mind a haze. But something felt wrong, like something bad was going to happen, or had happened and he didn't know what.

Oscar was in the chair next to the bed, looking completely crashed out. Qrow could feel more of himself. He had tried to move his toes, twitch his knees, anything to try and move even a fraction.

Qrow mouthed something, and it came out as a spluttering cough. He frowned, why couldn’t he speak? His noise alerted Oscar, who was awake in a moment with intensity he only ever saw in-

Oz. His eyes widened, and tried to sit up, but he felt like weights had been wrapped around his limbs. He could only really roll to his back.

"Easy Qrow." No. This was Oscar. He wanted to smack himself for thinking Ozpin would show himself again. The sudden... terror he felt, wondering what Oz would think of him like this, and tried to shove those feelings away. He didn’t care what Ozpin thought anymore. “Do you know where you are?” He asked.

He tried to speak again, but couldn’t push out any words. He mimed writing something, only able to move his wrist on the bed. Oscar nodded and went to grab a notebook from his bag.

_ What happened _ ? He wrote, and Oscar frowned.

“You had a night terror. A really bad one. You had to be sedated.” He looked uncomfortable. "I'm not surprised you don't remember, it sounded like you were being tortured."

_ Sorry you had to see that. _

Oscar looked stunned once he read the note. “Don’t be sorry, you’ve dealt with my nightmares.” He said. And Qrow couldn't tell him that he was a kid, and that he shouldn't have to deal with Qrow's own terrors. He wouldn't put pressure on any of them to support him like that. “Do you remember anything? About last night?”

_ Homework talk. Not nightmare. _ He wrote. He hadn't had a nightmare about his father in years, He thought he was done with them after Beacon,  but he always came back In Qrow's dreams.

It was always the same kind of dream before it turned bad. He would be doing nothing in particular, walking around the house, avoiding his father's office like the plague because sometimes Qrow would have done nothing other than be in his father's line of sight, but other times he would break something on accident and he would panic and try and fix it only for his father to come out of nowhere and punish him for being a curse that ruined everything he touched.

Sometimes Raven was in the dream. She would be pulling on their father’s sleeves, yelling at him to not hurt Qrow but she was as small as he was, and he would only have to push her away, being so much bigger than them both.

"Qrow?" Oscar asked. "Are you still here?" It wasn't uncommon for him to drift when he had a visitor, but he was getting much better and pulling himself out of it. Reminding him of what was the present and not the past. They were in Atlas, he had been severely injured. He was safe.

Qrow nodded and wrote, trying not to scrawl too much with his non-dominant hand.  _ Can you tell me what happened _ ?

Oscar recounted it as best he could. Oscar had woken up from Qrow crying out in his sleep and had tried to wake him, only he couldn't rouse him before it got worse. He had screamed so loud as to wake Willow, but judging by how his throat felt he wondered if the entire hospital had heard him. He told him how Clover had seemed to turn up at just the right time and had tried to wake him before Qrow was sedated. “You also broke Clover’s nose.” he said quickly.

Qrow cringed.

_ I need to say sorry. _

“I’m sure he’ll forgive you, he got Jaune to fix it, no harm done.” Oscar said. Qrow asked him a question he had been meaning to but there hadn’t been the right moment.

_ Is Clover the Ace Op that brought the flowers in? _ He wrote, Oscar turned his head to get a better look at the page. He looked back up with a shocked expression.

“Do you not remember Clover?” Qrow shook his head. Oscar felt mortified at the implication. Clover had been here nearly every day, had he really just been outside the door this entire time? To his knowledge, they were close. “He’s been your partner since we got here, we’ve been working with him and the other Ace Ops.”

Now it was Qrow’s turn to be confused. If that was true- he was doubting Oscar would lie to him in the first place- Why hasn’t Clover said anything? They must not have been friends then, just a part of a team that worked together. But... Biceps had been so friendly when they 'first' met. and... Qrow didn't recognize him. Was he only here because he was assigned here by James?

_ It’s time for you to go, Oscar. I'll be fine now. _

“Are you sure? I can stay longer if you need.” Oscar said, and looked at him with big hazel eyes. He had a hard time saying no to the kid on his good days, and might have been more lax on Oscar even compared to his nieces.

You’re a good kid. He wrote. Kid’s shouldn’t deal with adult nightmares. Go back to the academy and rest.

“I’ll make you a hot chocolate before I go!” He said brightly, and Qrow couldn’t help but smile at his eagerness . “I’ve been making them for a while. You always make it for me, so I thought it might help.”

He spied the mug that was on the bedside counter to his left and was touched at the gesture.

88888888

  
  


Willow Schnee had not touched alcohol in 54 hours. She needed to remain focused. Withdrawal symptoms were being taken care off with a concoction of medication. She felt sick, like she was recovering from a hangover but a thousand times worse but she had never felt so sharp. She needed to be able to think.

She had been using her Scroll to find out more information on what happened to Qrow, but wasn’t getting anything the public didn’t already know. Qrow had been attacked by Tyrian Callows, he had needed urgent medical care, he had been in a Mantle hospital before quickly being moved here.

But the details of the attack didn’t make sense. Callows in the past had cut his victims and let them bleed while he watched, or stung them and waited for the venom to take hold. To her knowledge, Qrow hadn’t been cut at all.

After finding everything she could, she crocheted to keep her hands busy and mind occupied away from wine, and let herself think. Chain three, double, double, double, slip stitch, repeat. 

She was glad that Oscar wasn’t in the room. She had told him to go get himself something to eat. They had both been sitting with him, trying to get through to him that people were there, that he wasn’t alone. His words filled her with a dread that she couldn’t describe as her mind went into overdrive at the very implication of those words.

_ “James... James stop...” _ He had whimpered so quietly that if he hadn’t repeated himself she would have thought her ears were playing tricks on her. He was somewhere between being awake and not, eyes glazed and staring at the wall.

James had complete access to the academy, complete access to Qrow. He could doctor the security footage, he... she was a drunk, and trying desperately to not be all there but had heard the rumours of the two men, how Qrow was allowed maybe a little too much freedom that was afforded to no one else, how Qrow would accompany the General to more lax affairs like parties and balls.

It seemed far too convenient that they had caught those responsible and they were in military prisons. James was in the position to cover up his own crimes.

Or perhaps, could he have set this up for sympathy? Because she looked at the popularity trends and after it came out that Qrow had been attacked, then those caught, Ironwood’s popularity was rising again. It didn’t hurt that he was directing more resources to Mantle, updating their security. Could she really trust that Qrow had been found in Mantle? Was the attack on Qrow made as an excuse to do this?

And it was  _ so kind _ of the General to care about his friend, have him in the best hospital, allow his students to visit him whenever and visited Qrow himself on occasion. She thought of Robyn Hill, the woman running for the same seat Jacque was going for. What if this was also an excuse to ally with her? Because it was no secret that James and Jacques Schnee were at odds: For the past, for stealing their daughters, for the embargo. Having Hill involved and having her rise in popularity for her role in capturing the terrorists.

The appearance of caring was more important than caring at all. She thought of her husband that only turned up because it would be improper for him to not take the time off to visit his wife, and if he weren’t a slave to PR he would just leave her in the hospital with barely a word.  Every kind thing either man did had ulterior motives. Ironwood sending her daughter to see her? A gesture of good faith, 'let's reconcile, you can see your daughters more if we do.'

If James had hurt Qrow, and then used him for PR, then what of the children that were now without their chaperone that were at the academy, in his care now? That included his nieces, Oscar, and Weiss and Winter.

Winter wasn’t a child anymore, but she was practically second in command to Ironwood.  She always had mixed feelings about Winter choosing Ironwood. One day she was there, the next, left the manor without so much as a note.

The only solace she found in Winter cutting ties and leaving for the military was that James would look after her.

She felt a nagging at the back of the head.  _ How could you think he could do such a thing?  _ The voice asked her. She had known James. Played with him, watched him grow up _.  _ He was always such a gentle giant, always so careful with his touchestouches. Did she really know him now?

Had she really known him at all?

She didn’t know the exact nature of their relationship.  James always had controlling tendencies. Qrow Branwen, the one she had heard tall stories about didn't seem like the kind of person that would easily fall in line. She wondered if getting sober changed their relationship in a way James didn't like. An intoxicated partner was easy to manage. Keep them fueled with wine and entertained and away from others prying eyes.

If she could guess then she wondered if Qrow had told him ‘no’ to his advances. That James was able to overpower  him with his massive size , or even blackmail Qrow with the safety of his students into bed and had been violent enough to hospitalize him.

It still made her blood ice up in her veins at the thought.  When Qrow spoke about any of them there was a fondness in his tone, a brightness in his eye. He loved those kids like they were his own. She didn't think for a moment he wouldn't do anything to keep them safe.

Qrow regained some strength to sit himself up as the hours passed, but moving away from his bed was difficult for him. Oscar had left on Qrow’s request and had stuck his head in to say goodbye for the meantime. The smell of hot chocolate permeated the air  as she stepped in.

“How are you feeling?” She asked him. He looked to try and smile.

He wrote.  _ Tore my throat. _

She would have been surprised if he could speak after that.

_ Could use a drink about now _ . He wrote. Then looked to regret it and then crossed it out, even going so far as to scrunch the page up and tear it out.  **NO** he wrote on the next page, the ink thick, and seemingly to himself and shutting his eyes tight.

Even like this, he was still fighting the urge to drink, and she desperately wished she had that strength and felt awful because he wouldn’t have asked if he didn’t know she had some.

“I- I poured it down the drain.” She confessed, shaking. He looked at her, curious and maybe even a little confused. She had taken it from its hiding place and taken it downstairs and emptied it into a sink the day before. “It was- it was so good and terrifying and I wanted it back but good riddance!”

“Proud of you.” He croaked, and she felt fresh tears form. When was the last time someone had been proud of her?

“Can you help me get sober?” She asked quickly, then backtracked as his eyes widened. “I want to. I tried in the past but I... I didn’t have...” She thought of her kids. How she had promised them, mummy will stop for them, only finding herself at the bottom of another bottle less than a day later. She couldn’t even feel shame once she had enough. “I think... I think my kids have given up on me sober.”

And Jacques doesn’t benefit from having a sober wife, she thought, thinking of the wine cases he had gifted her, never really speaking to her, just quietly fuelling her addiction. She nearly missed Qrow writing on his notebook again.

_ As I said yesterday, I’ll support you. But I’m only two months in. This is something we’re both doing. _

“I’ll support you too.” She said, and it felt good to be connecting to someone again. She tried to think of the last time she had someone to talk to. Weiss before she ran- wait, did he say yesterday? “Qrow... I’m telling you this because I don’t think you know. You had your nightmare two days ago.”

His reaction was instantaneous. “-’xcuse me?!” Qrow said, then coughed because of the strain on his throat. She got up and sat closer to him.

“When they sedate people here it's to keep them from acting out.” She said, playing with her hands on her lap, remembering her early visits filled with outrage and just simple rage that she had been put into care without her input, that Jacques was able to take even more of her freedom of her.

“-more time just like that. Fuck.” He growled, rubbing at his head, looking agitated.

“I’m sorry to ask you this, but do you have any say in your care?” She asked, and he frowned at the question. It was void of context, and she didn’t want to elaborate.

“'ames is handling 'erything.” He said, and looked to his side, taking the hot chocolate from his side and blowing on it. “I can’t thank him enough, the girls aren’t old enough to deal with hospital stuff. I’m glad they don’t have to. I think he thinks he’s paying back.”

“Paying you back?” She repeated, and he turned back to her, gaining strength with each motion.

“We’re old friends. We’ve been through a lot. More than I’ll like to say.” He said, taking another sip, he sounded better after having something for his throat. “While I don’t... agree with certain actions he’s taken, I trust him.”

There was no hint of uncertainty, he really did trust James. She didn't know how to bring up her theory, at best him laughing at the idea, and at worse  tell her to fuck off.

“Weiss mentioned missions and working with her sister, they wouldn’t be unless it was something important. It has to do with Mantle’s restoration, correct?” she asked.

“You’re pretty astute, Will.” He said, hands on the warm mug. “Partially. I rather not get into what military operations we have been undertaking- just that we hope it will do everyone good.”

"But you're not military. Neither are the children."

"No." He nodded, "Think of it as... work placement. After the project is done we'll be moving onto something else."

"You won't be staying in Atlas?" She asked. And it hit her that Qrow and her daughter might not be staying long at all. She had to make amends to Weiss, she didn't know how much time she had to do so.

"We've made no plans to leave, especially with me being… indisposed." He looked disappointed in himself. He wanted to be out there in the field with his kids, and he couldn't do that like how he is.

She had to find out what was going on. Qrow was under the General’s care, if he was still in danger from being here then she had to find a way to get him out. She had connections herself, old connections she wasn’t sure she could still use, but going up against a man with two seats on the council, she doubted she could keep him safe for long.

He was her friend now. She was going to make sure he was safe.

  
  
  
  


Clover was deep in thought and hadn’t realized he had walked past Willow’s room, and she called out for him.

“Ace Operative.” She called out, and he turned to her politely.

“Mrs Schnee.” He greeted, trying to be courteous.

“You care about him, don’t you?” she asked, and he didn’t understand the accusing tone she was taking.

“Yes... We’re friends.” He said slowly.

“You’ll do what’s best for him?” She  continued. “Even if it’s against orders?”

“What brought this on, Ms Schnee?” He knew she cared about Qrow in some capacity and actually attacking Clover surprised him. She was frowning.

“You’re his guard. Your job is to take care of him.” She said,  eyes looking sharp . “Are you going to do what’s best for him, or what you’re told is best for him?”

“He’s in good hands.”

"Are you sure?"

"Mrs Schnee. I know that things between you and Ironwood aren't good, and haven't been for years." He turned away from her. "I trust him."

He stood outside the door again, this time on the opposite wall so he could peer in. A nurse had entered Qrow’s room with a tray with two cups, he frowned, not knowing what it was for.

“Mr Branwen, we’re starting you on some medication to help you sleep better.” She said, and Qrow looked alarmed. Clover uncrossed his arms. She pulled a bench over and placed the tray on top of it and slid it over his legs.

“‘...on’t need it. Don’t need it.” Qrow said, the beginning of his sentence lost in his throat.

“We can’t risk another episode like that again.” She said, not as clinically as before but still firm.

“No. No.” And Clover could hear the rising panic in his voice, he stepped into the room startling both of them.

“Hey.” He said. “I’m supposed to be told when there were any changes to his condition. That included if he was going to be put on medication.”

“This came above from you, sir.” She said, and took a moment to register her words.

“Ironwood okayed this?” he frowned. What was he thinking? He would have thought putting Qrow on more medication would have been a low priority, even vetoed completely from how the General reacted to the idea of Qrow overdosing.

"We informed him of the incident, and he agreed that medication would be the best course of action." She said. Clover had informed him as well the morning after the incident. He had looked wary, and thanked him for the update and gotten back to work. He had been doing nothing other than throw himself into his work, catching up on the time off and still dealing with paperwork concerning Callows and Watts.

“Qrow, they didn’t ask you, did they?” He turned to Qrow, he didn’t want to speak as if he wasn’t there, because it was him they were talking about here.

“Sir, because of his condition Mr Branwen cannot make his own decisions.” She said.

Qrow had the cup in his hands and coughed to get their attention. He looked resigned.

"If you don't want to take them Qrow, it's okay. I'll speak to Ironwood." Clover said. Qrow didn’t want to take it, he knew that for a fact.

Qrow's eyes darted from one side of Clover's face to the other, searching for something, and Clover couldn't read his expression. Qrow pulled the pill cup closer to himself. They watched him down the cup and wash it down with the water provided. He even opened his mouth so the nurse could look to see he definitely taken them.

“’General knows best.” He said hollowly and Clover winced at his words.

Nodding in satisfaction, she took the tray with her on the way out. Clover was not pleased, and it didn’t escape her notice.

“He needs to take them, Sir, we can’t risk other patients here.” She explained.

  
  


Clover was not happy, pursing his lips. Before Clover could move, Qrow clapped his hands twice to get his attention, “-it- wait.” He added. And held his notebook out, it already had something written on it. He sat on the bed and reached for it.

_ Sorry for breaking your nose _ . He wrote. Clover’s eyes softened. Despite everything that was his first priority.

“It’s okay. I shouldn’t have grabbed you like I did.” replied Clover who, once again, saw no recognition in Qrow’s expression. “Do you remember?”

Qrow shook his head. He had his notebook back, and wrote something else.

_ Thanks for helping that night.  _

Clover knew he was talking about the other night, but Clover thought of the alley, the rain, how limp Qrow was, light and only looking worse now, he was still on a liquid diet, and the last two days seemed to have knocked him back in recovery. And he couldn’t do it anymore.

"Qrow... I'm sorry." He said, and tried not to sound so broken, his change in attitude confused Qrow. "I've been avoiding you. We're... friends.” Friends, because  any other word would be too much to tell Qrow so soon . “That night, you were late to your family night and I got worried and looked for you. I'm the one who found you after you got attacked." The words tumbled out of him.

_ Why didn't you tell me we knew each other? Oscar told me. _ He wrote.

"I didn't want you to remember." He said softly. "You were in such a bad way, Qrow, I thought it would be better if I didn’t... If you remembered me, you might remember what happened and..."

Clover felt Qrow take his hand and it felt like lightning, he nearly pulled away but stopped himself. He could feel how warm his hands were, and despite how pale he was, he felt grounded.

“You asked me to look after the kids for you, I said 'until you get better', because you didn’t think you were going to make it Qrow.”

And Clover found himself rubbing his thumb in circles on the back of Qrow’s palm, and Qrow didn’t pull away and it wasn’t unwelcome. They didn’t say anything. There were a million things he wanted to say.

"-ank you. Thank you." Qrow pushed out. “I must trust you a lot to ask that of you.” And he knew that was true. Qrow did trust him, even now. “How has everyone been?” He asked, a small smile on his face. “I want to hear it from you, Clover.”

He felt warmth in his chest at his name being said by him.

He talked about the dinner he shared with the kids. There was a brightness in Qrow's eyes, recognition of the small things as he described the chaos of meal times.

"Some of them are getting sick of take out." Clover said. He had been meaning to get them access to a proper kitchen, even after hours access to the canteen facilities so they could at least cook their own meals.

"I could imagine, the canteen is closed after 10pm so it's the only option… I don't remember that there are many options for take out actually." He scratched at his ear sheepishly. "They got spoiled with the house in Mistral. Big kitchen, plenty of rooms." He looked tired, and Clover wondered when the new medication was supposed to take effect.

"You okay, Qrow?" He asked, seeing the tell tale signs of eyes glazing over. Red eyes blinked back.

"It's nothing. There is a memory that doesn't make sense to me." He said, waving his hand.

"Am I able to help?" He asked. “We talked a lot before the...” He trailed off, not wanting to mention the attack. Qrow’s features flicked into disappointment.

"Nah, Mistral memory." He said with a small smile. Clover wanted to press, because that’s what he would have done before to get Qrow to open up further and share because he always just needed a little more encouragement. Not this time. He didn’t want to even try and press and risk it leading to a train of thought that led to the attack. “You’re kind of a touchy feely guy, you know that?”

Clover realized he hadn't let Qrow’s hand go at all.

“Um. Sorry.” He said, and retreated his hand, feeling his ears go red. “I’m just so glad you’re okay.”

Qrow closed his eyes in bemusement. "No it's alright. Dunno how well you know James, but he's the same way. We go way back- twenty years of friendship." Giving a playful glance to the Ace Op leader, he added, "He's a big sap, he just hides it well."

"Believe me if anyone would know it's me, few actually know the real Ironwood. He just pretends to be a hard-ass with others. James is a hard worker and a bit of a control freak, always has been, so it's not like he pretends too much."

"I remember bugging James a lot about going to bed, because he would work until morning." The noise he made was something between a scoff and chuckle. "One time I had him sleep in my suite because he had hit the 5am mark."

He felt a twinge of something he didn't want to call jealousy because James had already told him the rumours were false, he knew the two were close, not intimate. It was regret coupled with shame. Clover wished he hadn’t been a chicken in the past.  He should have spoken to Qrow sooner, that way he wouldn't have missed out on so much time.

  
  


Hours of talking later, Clover had to leave. Once Qrow knew that he was gone completely, Qrow pulled at his wrist bandaged and dislodged the pills he had hidden there. Neither Clover nor the nurse had noticed that he had tucked the pills into the bandages before throwing the cup back and pretending to take them. He was going to have to flush them before they got found.

"Screw you, James." He muttered. He will not be having anymore pills that will steal even more time from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Willow really is a treat to write, from what we see of her she's given up on everything, but still put camera's around her home, just in case. I like to think before she started to numb herself she was quite intelligent, and it's cool that I get to write from someone who had no damn idea about salem and only has a civilians perspective on it all.
> 
> Fun fact 1: Jaune is trans in this fic. don't even fight me.
> 
> Also fun fact. When you’re forced to take medication under the threat that you’ll be pinned down to take it, you start not taking them for a lot of reasons, one of them being spite.


	14. Breaking Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I'm sick, this chapter will be later then normal.  
> Also me: shits out 4,000 words in one day, mainly because this has been planned for quite some time.
> 
> Big old OFT Warning for this one. Same deal with the 7777777's again. Qrow has a panic attack, and remembers more of what happened.

Qrow didn’t scream in his sleep again, which had been comforting to know. He usually only had a single bad night, filled with lucid nightmares, then for a while, his dreams would calm down. Yet he knew the terrors were lurking in the shadow, biding their time for when he lowered his guard. He decided that playing possum was the best way to play off his anxiety and avoid suspicions.

He had confided to Willow on the roof that he hadn’t taken his medication, nor was he planning on taking anymore. She supported his decision to rebel in secret, teaching him a new stitch and had shown him the blanket she was working on that already covered half her lap. She had a nice tea set brought up for them to use and it took some convincing to get Qrow to not worry about breaking it (“It’s cheaper than it looks.” She assured, but Qrow responded, “Your definition of cheap and mine are wildly different!”).

She gave him tips on how to act; groggier, sluggish, agreeable. He grimaced into his tea, it didn't occur to him until that moment she was experienced in this kind of thing.

Jacques had come up to the garden when he found his wife was not in her room and was treated to the sight of her giggling at Qrow showing her that he had somehow managed to get the working yarn of his work caught in the middle of the square, and had the dilemma of cutting it out or undoing it and starting again.

“Sweetheart.” He said, his mouth turned up, but his eyes didn't match his smile. “I see you’ve made a friend.” And Qrow was very satisfied seeing Jacques squirm, because he had to be polite in front of his wife.

“Hello to you too, Jackie.” He grinned like an asshole. “How have you been?”

“Oh he loves to give people nicknames, darling,” Willow said, smiling at her husband as she poured herself more tea. “You’ve met Qrow, haven’t you?”

“In the past, yes, dear.” He forced out, making eye contact with Qrow. “Mr Branwen and I have met at certain events.”

Qrow unfortunately did not remember much of their past interactions, he only knew of him from James gripes.

“Oh, was one of them the Bishop charity event? The one to help with the relief for Menagerie after the floods. Qrow was telling me all about it. He knows the Bishops, darling.They sent him a transport of flowers when they found he was here.”

“The Bishops, well. I didn’t know you were so well connected.” He said, a thinly veiled glare leveled Qrow’s way.

“I made an impression on Mrs Bishop.” He said, swirling his teacup and decided not holding it properly would just to hammer in his ‘tribe trash’ status. “I knew her son and his fiancée from academy days.”

“I do, shame what happened to them.” The Bishops were the former royal family; Jacques had been trying to get their support for years, as Qrow remembered, for social standing. While Duke and Thea never got the chance to get married, the Bishops seemed to have accepted Thea as family. “Such a tragedy.” his voice dripped with thinly veiled disgust at the idea.

“I’m thinking of doing some charity work, like the Bishops do, find myself something to focus on now I’m focusing on being sober.” Willow said.

“Oh? Have you started rehab again? I'm sure you won’t be wasting anyone's time.” Knowing he was a manipulator, Qrow tried not to narrow his eyes at Jacques's attempts to minimize her choice. _Again_ , because she failed before, and he wanted her to fail again.

It was all to do with the subtleties.

“Qrow here is helping me.” She said plainly, and Qrow felt his mouth twitch. Willow herself was adept at this little game they called ‘a parody of a marriage’, she knew what buttons to press.

“Willow is an extraordinary woman, Jacques. You’re lucky to have her.” He said, and put his cup down and stood up, not even an ounce of pain now in doing so. “I’ll be back in a minute, I’m going to grab some more yarn.”

It was to give them alone time, as much as he didn’t want to leave Willow, she had asked for him to give them space so Jacques could speak even more plainly then he would in front of a guest, even if he hated said guest. He had to keep up appearances.

He didn’t expect Jacques to be waiting for him at the stairs to the garden on his way back. He took his time retrieving more yarn. It was a strange contrast, the way to the garden was poorly lit like any of the stairways in the hospital. If he didn’t know any better, it looked like Willow’s husband was standing guard to the garden. But Qrow knew it was less about protecting his wife, and more about keeping people out.

“Do not play me as a fool, Branwen.” He said in a low voice, a tone Qrow imagined he took with Weiss, with Winter, one that was filled with warning. “You and Ironwood have taken my daughters, but you will not take my wife from me as well.”

Qrow tried to decipher the man before him, surely, he wasn’t this possessive? But want he knew about him matched up as a control freak, one that needed to control how he was perceived and control those around him. Qrow was so low in his eyes he didn’t have to keep appearances up for him.

“She’s not something to take from you, asshole, she’s her own person that’s allowed to have friends.” He snapped. “You know, ‘friends’, you usually don’t pay for them to be around.”

“You will regret getting ‘friendly’ with my wife.” Jacque snapped back. “But I shouldn’t expect anything less, It seems the General isn’t enough to satisfy you anymore so you’re looking elsewhere.”

_I don’t like to share, but this time I’ll make an exception._ A voice rang in his ears and he flinched, “I may be satisfied, but I see I wasn’t able to satisfy you, and that’s not fair, is it?”

He swayed on the spot before catching himself. What the hell was that? That was Cain’s voice. He could remember it as clear as a raindrop. Jacque looked at him, unknowing of Qrow’s internal thoughts.

“What the hell does that mean?” Qrow recovered, angry now from confusion and something bubbling in his chest and took a step forward, and Jacques took a step back. Qrow was taller, and he straightened up to his full height. Jacques made the mistake of thinking that because he was hospitalized, that he was harmless. “No, seriously, _Jackie_ , tell me what you mean, I’ve sustained quite the head injury, you’ll need to talk slow for me.”

“Let me speak clearly for you then. You disgust me.” He spat, “You’re not even subtle, seducing and charming those more powerful than you. For what? What favours do you give them in return?”

And Qrow couldn’t help but laugh.

“You think- You think I’m seducing your wife? No, you think I seduced _Ironwood_?” he barked out another laugh, and took another step back, Jacques held his ground this time, and they were eye to eye. “Do you often like to imagine what he and I get up to behind closed doors, Jackie? And you call me disgusting.”

“You’re obscene.” He spat.

“Jealousy is a bad colour for you. Get out of my way.” And he turned back, halfway up the stairs, and Jacque didn’t pause in his step to leave. “Willow is a wonderful woman that you don’t deserve, and she’s stronger than you. But I think you know that.”

He entered the garden again and noticed immediately that Willow was distressed, she was as still as a board, staring at a pattern of lace on the table and her cup to her lips but she wasn’t taking any lady like sips from it.

“Do you want me to throw him off a roof?” Was the first thing he said to her, and it seemed to break a spell on her and she looked to him with a raised eyebrow. “I can make it look like an accident.” Though he suspected a giant boot print in Jacques’s ass would give it away as not an accident.

“What did he say to you?” she sighed, putting her cup down. She looked tired. He sat back down, stretching his legs outward of the table and dumped his yarn next to his tea.

“Nothing I can’t handle. He thinks I’m a gold digger and you’re my next target, something about being bored with the General or something.” He missed the strange stare she gave him, she hid it once he turned back to her. “Does your husband think that people can’t be friends without any ulterior motives?”

“Friends are a means to an end for him.” She said, pouring herself more tea. “He rather use his power to brute force other companies out of business and when he can’t get his way with the weight he throws around he gets frustrated. Him going for the council seat is expected of him. He wants more power, but he’s not going to get that seat.”

“You said he underestimated you, don’t you think you’re underestimating him?” Qrow said, and Willow paused.

“I-” and the realization hit her. Qrow suspected as much. Neither respected the other and thought very little of them. “Can we talk about something else?”

“Willow. He’s a bastard. He... he used you and I hate to say, he’s smart.” Willow looked uncomfortable, but he pressed on. “He’s a manipulator. You don’t need to hear that because you already know.”

“I said I don’t want to talk about it!” she said sharply.

“Okay. Okay, Will, I’ll drop it.” He said and dropped some sugar into his tea. “So I noticed you didn’t say no to me throwing him off a roof.”

“No, Qrow.”

“What if it’s a small roof? He’ll only break his legs.”

“...I’ll think about it.”

* * *

Clover was getting frustrated, getting to the bottom of the sedation had been easy enough, it’s just he didn’t have the information he really wanted. Qrow’s doctor informed him that she was taking care of it. He trusted her at least as a professional to do her job, something he only afforded to her from familiarity.

"Mister Ebi." Jacques said cooly, tapping a button on the elevator as Clover exited. Clover fought the knee jerk reaction to correct him on his proper title.

"Jacques." He greeted back pleasantly, ignoring the scoff from the older gentleman.

"Vermin shouldn't be allowed on this floor."

"Then how are you going to see your wife?" Clover asked brightly.

Clover had to use all his composure to bite back a grin at the look on Jacques' face, the surprise at Clover’s audacity to insult him nearly broke his neutral gaze.. 

Jacques scowled. "Don't make an enemy out of me." And with that the elevator doors closed.

Seeing that Qrow wasn't in his room and had no appointments to have been taken to another floor for- he went straight for the roof.

“I saw Mr Schnee leave like he just sucked on a lemon,” Clover said, coming into the garden, not mentioning his talk with Jacques. He noticed the uncomfortable atmosphere between the two patient's and didn’t regret his decision to come up here.

“We’re fine, tea?” Willow offered, picking up a very expensive looking teapot.

“No thank you, Mrs Schnee.”

“You can call me Willow, Clover.” She said, and motioned to the empty third seat at their table. He had to pause and try and think of the last time she had ever been so kind enough to invite him to sit,or speak, and remembered a drunk Willow from years ago. “Would you like to join us?” and Qrow perked up at the suggestion.

“Come on, Biceps, you’re supposed to be watching me, why don’t you stay for a while?” Qrow asked with an expecting look that Clover himself didn’t expect.

“I only came up to check on you, I won’t intrude.” He said, even if he did want to join. He thought of a hundred reasons, he was on duty, he didn’t want to get between their tea time, he already felt like he had overstepped-

“Cards,” Qrow said suddenly, surprising them both with his abruptness. “Do you still carry a deck with you?”

“You remember,” Clover said and knew he sounded amazed. They had talked for a while after Qrow first had his medication, and he tried to remember if he mentioned them playing cards at all.

“Yes.” Qrow grinned, looking excited at a memory, a memory about Clover. “I remember you cheat.”

“I don’t cheat!” He huffed.

“If it jogs your memories more, let’s play then,” Willow said and started to stack teacups onto a silver tray. “Though, I don’t know how to play, so you’ll have to teach me.”

Clover moved the tea set to a different table and sat. So a millionaire, an amnesic, and an ace operative sit down to play cards... it felt like the beginning of a bad joke. It took a few rounds to get Willow up to speed on how the game worked before she abruptly won the third non-practice round.

“Will, you’ve absolutely played before!” Qrow said because they didn’t get around to telling her that a flush beat a straight.

“As I said before, it’s easy to play the fool.” She said smugly. “What makes you think I haven’t played cards at all in my rich and fulfilling life?”

“Cause you said you didn’t! My trust, Will, shattered.” He said dramatically, holding his chest.

“Qrow, I think we’re both out of our league.” Clover laughed, “If Willow can beat my luck, you have no chance.”

“Shut up and deal.” He said, no hint of anything but delight. He felt something, seeing Qrow happy and grinning, and he caught himself staring before beginning to deal out new cards.

He couldn't help but watch Qrow the entire time looking as relaxed as he did. 

“Blake and Ren are visiting soon, I'm going to go back to my room.” Qrow said after about half hour. “Don’t stop on my account.”

“Check with Hera if you can eat whatever Ren has brought you this time!” Clover called over his shoulder. And then it was just the two of them. It felt strange because the last they had talked was the night of the nightmare.

And Willow knew what Qrow’s cries were. He had been worried the two had spoken about it, but it didn’t seem so. It wasn’t the right time yet. He still felt guilt well up in his chest. Qrow needed to know. Just... when the time was right.

“Remember what I said, Clover,” Willow said. He paused and had to think about what she was talking about. He suspected she would talk to him about Qrow again.

“With all due respect, I didn’t understand what you meant.” He admitted. Because yes, there was a difference in what was best for Qrow, and what he’s told his best for Qrow, but he wasn’t exactly the person in charge of that. His doctors would know better, the General would know better.

But it still didn’t sit right with him that Qrow had been forced onto new medication without his input. Everything had been administered by IV until this point. Qrow didn’t have much choice in anything at the moment, and it was one more thing he couldn’t control.

He had tried to bring it up with Qrow again in the last few days, but was surprised at how quickly Qrow had shut down that line of conversation.

“It’s easy to think of a patient as an invalid.” She continued and idly fanned her cards. “Make sure that your General knows that Qrow can make his own decisions.”

Her impersonal way of speaking about James made his heart pang. Knowing the two used to be close, and now she wouldn't even say his name.

But he could be just as impersonal. He never really forgave her for what she did.

* * *

He had been planning on speaking to Ironwood about the medication, but between the two of them, didn’t have the time. The election was coming up, and they had to prepare for anything, tomorrow everyone will have the afternoon off so if anything went wrong they would be ready for the day after.

“He’s been doing better, save for the incident a couple of nights ago.” Clover said, hands behind his back and standing square, giving his report in the headmaster's office. “He’s made friends with Willow as well. They do crafts together on the roof.”

Ironwood paused in his work for a moment to comprehend his words. Clover wondered if Qrow had any memories of the Schnee and Ironwood separation, and how much it affected James. He probably didn't, Qrow might have never spoken to her if he did- but he didn’t know if Qrow even knew of the details of what happened in the first place.

“That’s nice to hear he’s not alone in his stay,” Ironwood said, sorting through his papers but Clover knew he had his full attention, he always did when it concerned Qrow. “Has her husband been causing problems?”

Clover tried not to chuckle. “I’m more worried about Jacques at this point. I feel Qrow is close to finding the nearest pointy object to stab him with. He's also helping Willow get sober.” Ironwood looked up, eyes brightened.

“That is really good to hear, I- Winter would be thrilled to know.” He said, with a light smile. “Speaking of, you seem much more like yourself now, Clover.”

Clover blinked owlishly. “I don’t know what to say to that.”

“I’m glad that Qrow is recovering and you seem to be doing better as well. It hasn’t escaped my notice that you two are close.” He said, back to his papers and signing one.

Clover didn’t know how to process that information because did he mean close as friends or close as something more? 

James was more than his CO, he was his oldest friend- yet he still safeguarded some secrets from Clover- his love life for one. Now knowing of the rumours flying around about Ironwood and Qrow being intimate in the past (intensifying now with Qrow's hospitalization that if he hadn't known before, would have definitely known by now) it became a topic Clover avoided completely.

He felt his neck heat up. But he had known James for years. This wasn't embarrassing, and he had said the rumours weren't true, and Clover had no reason to be disbelieving.

“I wanted to speak to you about Qrow, actually.” Clover said, changing the topic slightly. He had wanted to bring it up the entire conversation but was waiting for the right time. “I just don’t think it’s wise to have him on any medication.”

“He’s in a controlled environment. He’ll be safe from another overdose.” He said, and acted like that was the end of the conversation. 

"I know it's not my exact field of expertise." Clover pressed on, knowing he was testing his luck and chose his words carefully. “But you didn’t speak to him about it. He hadn’t liked the idea of going on anything.”

“I haven’t heard from the hospital that he was resisting taking them.” And that didn’t sit well with Clover. Resisting. “I didn’t have to ask him, he knows what he has to do to get better.”

"James, I feel you should have talked to him beforehand, leaving it up to the hospital staff to inform him of the medication had upset him." James could have asked Clover to do it, it might have gone over smoother with a familiar face to talk to him.

"Did he tell you that?" He asked sharply. Clover blinked at him in surprise at the shift in tone.

"No." Clover said and tried to think. "But- Okay, I suggest you give Qrow his medication so he can take it himself, for the sake of having some autonomy at least."

"Absolutely not," Ironwood said firmly. "I'm not giving him unrestrained access to medication, it's being distributed to him when he needs to take it." Clover couldn't read the expression on his face, annoyance? No. Something else. He finally pinned it as fear.

Why did he seem afraid?

… Oh. Clover brought his hands forward, holding his own forearms.

"He didn't try to kill himself," Clover said softly. He felt like he had kicked a hornets nest. The subject was always a sore point for the both of them, but Clover wasn't about to let it sit. There was a moment where Ironwood was wide eyed and unguarded, but it passed as quickly as it happened.

"We don't know that for sure!" He snapped, then pinched his nose. "Clover, you've known him for two months. I've known him for two decades. I'm not taking chances on it being accidental, and you shouldn’t either."

Sometimes, it was hard to read the man. Did he truly not see the issue with putting Qrow on medication without him knowing until the nurse had appeared with it? He hadn’t even been given a warning, neither of them had. Clover was supposed to be protecting Qrow, but did that mean he had to protect him from the actual staff? From _Ironwood?_

And Willow’s words came back to him. Is this what she meant?

He couldn't deny that James was being controlling. But it came from a good place. He understood why he was acting the way he was, but he was being stubborn. Qrow’s well being was what Clover wanted to concentrate on.

7777777

After Qrow was scheduled to have his medication for the afternoon, James came in for a visit now that Qrow was lucid again. It had been a while, he had been too busy, but he made the time.

“What’s up, Jimbo.” Qrow greeted, he was cross-legged on his bed, a mess of grey yarn in his lap as it looked like he had somehow caused the ball to become less of a ball and something that a cat had gotten a hold of. “You’ll get a laugh out of this, old Jackie thinks I’m trying to steal his wife. You know, since I’m getting bored of you being my sugar daddy or something.”

The first thing he says as Ironwood comes into the door. He sighed loudly. Equal parts annoyed and humoured.

“Qrow, that is highly inappropriate.” He said with an eye roll.

“Neither of us give a shit about what he thinks,” Qrow said, trying to untangle the yarn. “How have you been?”

“Missions have been going well.” He said, taking a seat in the chair next to the bed, and angled it slightly so he was facing Qrow a little better. “No significant injuries and the project is well ahead of schedule now.”

“I asked how you’ve been.” Qrow stressed, looking up. “Heard you’ve basically locked yourself in your office again.”

“I’ve had to get work done.” He said. It had been a pain to keep Callows and Watts where they were. The council had wanted to begin setting up trials for the both of them, which Ironwood was doing his best to avoid for the meantime. Not until it was certain that it was just the two of them, and having them moved could cause potential allies to intercept them in travel. That, and he had to prepare for confessing to the council that they weren’t terrorists acting alone, but a part of something much older, and much bigger then they could imagine.

That, and he knew the moment Callows opened his mouth he would be making comments on Qrow, and frankly, shooting a prisoner in the face was low on his list of priorities. He was going to need Robyn’s input and help to keep them right where they were once she was councilwoman. If there wasn’t an upset at the election that is.

“You better not be staying in the office until two in the morning.” Qrow had made it a point to go to his office at midnight to see if he was still there. More often than not, he was. It wasn’t out of the way, the teacher's suite he was assigned was an elevator ride away from Ironwood’s office. If James was stubborn Qrow would bunker down and order takeout until he pestered the General enough that he would go home.

“As I said, there’s been a lot to do.” He said.

“I’ll get one of the kids to go up there and smack you.” He said, and James chuckled. “How’s Ruby and Oscar? Are they being good students?”

“Oscar is a fast learner, and Ruby is rather receptive.” He said, and had enjoyed the questions she asked about certain battles and the like. She had a keen sense for smaller-scale battles. “They’re both very bright.”

“Ruby was always studious, even back at Signal.” He said, and James was glad that was something he could remember. “She didn’t make many friends actually, more focused on learning, like a dweeb.”

Without warning, James' smile faltered, and he reached over and grabbed Qrow’s injured wrist. He had been pulling at the yarn, and he stopped.

“Qrow.” He said slowly.

“James,” Qrow said neutrally. Ironwood brushed his thumb over the two lumps he had seen under the bandages, unmistakably pills.

“How long have you been doing this?” He asked carefully, trying very hard to keep his tone even. It had been a few days, did he have a stash saved up of the medication? How had he been able to do this? Were they not watching him take the medication? 

“I don’t need sleeping meds.” Qrow didn’t try to deny it. Okay, maybe he had been flushing them instead of hiding them, so he didn't have to have someone come in here and sweep the room for a pill stash.

“Yes you do, Qrow.” And Qrow glared.

“I'd rather be drunk than made a vegetable, James.” And James flinched, Qrow pulled out of his grip and pulled the pills free and held them in his fist. “It’s not getting better if I’m just asleep all the time-”

“God damn it, Qrow! This isn’t something you can’t decide to do.” Ironwood snapped. "They're to help you."

“This is something I can decide. I don’t want to take the damn pills.” Qrow huffed. “I haven’t had them for the last few days, and I’ve been fine. It was just a night terror. They happen.”

“You are taking your medication Qrow.” And Qrow couldn’t believe- well, he could, this was Ironwood after all- how quickly he had started to sound like he was ordering Qrow around. It had always been a sore point, Ironwood would slip into this mindset that Qrow was one of his subordinates, and it would infuriate the huntsman. Qrow had known longer, he had been in the field working against Salem for longer.

“No. Fuck you.” Qrow snarled. “I’m not one of your special operatives that you can order around.”

“You’re being reckless, your semblance went out of control in your sleep Qrow.”

“My-” And apparently no one had told him that because that wasn’t something that just slipped Qrow’s mind, because he frowned hard, scoffed and turned away.

“The medication is so that you will be able to sleep properly, and your semblance won’t activate in your sleep. I’m told you could have caused a power outage if you had not been sedated.” Ironwood said, it seems he had to convince his friend to take the medication, even if Qrow should know better.

“So what, I’m just going to be permanently sedated now so I don’t hurt anyone else? My semblance is always active.” He growled, and James didn’t need to be reminded. “I might as well be in a fucking coma again.”

He couldn’t mean that, because the very idea of Qrow being in a coma again made James feel cold. Seeing him on death’s door, broken in so many places and ways and he had to swallow bile at the memory of Qrow’s bruised face.

“Qrow don’t say that- you’re being stubborn. These are sleeping aids not-”

Qrow threw the pills across the room and heard them make a small noise hitting the opposite wall, making it clear what he thought of the sleeping aids.

“I’m. Not. Taking. Any. More. Medication.” He said, Ironwood stood up, he couldn’t let this continue. He moved to the end of the bed and towards the door.

“Qrow, you leave me with no choice. If you won’t take your sleep aids, then I’ll have your visitation rights cut until you do.” And there had been the slightest waver in his voice.

Qrow felt like his insides had been scooped out at his words. No more visits meant no more kids, no more Ruby and Weiss, Yang and Blake or Ren or Nora or Jaune or Oscar coming to hang out with him and make his hospitalization bearable. He stared at Ironwood, who knew how devastating it would be and he found himself clutching at his sheets.

“You won’t do that.” He said, and Ironwood didn’t move, a hardness in his eyes. Qrow realized it was something he could do, and would.

If Qrow didn’t _behave_.

“You’re under my care, you’re going to take your damn medication, Qrow, and if this is what I have to do to make you take it then so be it.” He said coldly.

“James...” And he realized how pathetic he sounded and couldn’t believe it, for not just how he sounded, but how James faltered at his reaction before his gaze hardened again. Qrow felt anger rise inside him instead of misery. “This is bullshit, don’t treat me like a child-”

“Then don’t act like a child!” The General said, frustrated and pinching his nose in annoyance. “Why are you being so difficult?”

“Because I don’t want to sleep anymore, you control freak!” Qrow threw his hand back, and unfortunately made contact with the vase of roses to his left. The vase shattered next to him, water and shards and flowers spilling down the countertop and he flinched back oh gods no he didn’t mean to he had to fix it, or hide it before-

“YOU LITTLE SHIT!” his father thundered, and Qrow got slapped to the ground so hard his head was spinning, he scrambled, trying to get back up but there was a boot to his chest to keep him down. He couldn’t remember his father’s face anymore, it was a blur of features- but he remembered the hatred in his red eyes.

“I’m sorry I- I didn’t mean to break it-” He put his arms over his head to protect himself as best he could. He fucked up he fucked up he should have stayed in his room, he should have done what he was told. “I’ll be good, I’ll be good I’ll take the pills I’ll be good I’m sorry-”

“Pills? You’ve lost your damn mind.” James spat and reached down to pull his arms away so he could hit Qrow again, shaking at the contact and frozen in place. “Are you satisfied, you brat? Ruining everything you touch?”

_“Are you satisfied with yourself?”_

And Qrow couldn’t breathe properly, his vision getting spotty and he was gasping for air.

_“Plenty. But it’s the General’s turn now.”_

“Qrow, Listen to my voice. You’re having a panic attack- you need to put your shoulders back and let yourself breathe-“ And his father’s blurred face was right up against his, crimson red eyes wide, his hands on his shoulders and pushing him back-

Qrow barely thought because James was too close, far too close to him. He brought his leg up and kicked the General in the chest, who hadn’t expected it and grunted in pain and backed up, leaning on the bed to steady himself. Qrow kicked himself away, trying to escape and found himself falling off the bed and with a yelp hit the ground shoulder first before his head followed.

And he was back in the hospital room. Not the floor of his father’s home, the decaying smell of flower stems and stale water clung to his nose, the tiles cold under him.

“Qrow!” and Ironwood was rushing around the bed, he loomed over him and Qrow had forgotten just how big the General was and now Qrow is on the ground and so small and James is reaching, reaching down-

“Don’t touch me!” he rasped, holding his shoulder and pulled himself away. James pushed himself back, and was on the floor himself a bed length away, wide-eyed and concerned and caring and he didn’t have a fucking right to and Qrow was pressed up against the chair and bed and had nowhere to go. James could ignore him and get into his space and he wouldn’t be able to stop him. “I’ll take the meds, James. Don’t take the kids from me.”

“Qrow, I-” and James looked utterly horrified, and it made Qrow sick because Qrow was weak and he was a mess and he had the man’s _pity_ of all things.

“Leave, General!” He demanded, and couldn’t stop himself from tearing up. “What fucking more do you want from me?! You have my obedience, so leave!”

And he curled up on himself, not bothering to try and get up. He was safest down here. His legs weren’t listening to him anymore and he had to pull them up closer to him by the pants leg.

“Qrow... Qrow, I’m sorry.” He said, and Qrow was having difficulty to breathe and could barely hear him speaking. The General got up and Qrow watched him intently move to the door, keeping his body facing Qrow until Qrow couldn’t see him over the bed. “I’ll- I’ll leave you in peace.”

And he heard the door click shut and he was sobbing into his knees. His semblance was out of control and he was a legitimate danger to those around him, he was lucky it was only a vase. Lucky. And he laughed to himself, moving his hand away from his mouth.

Clover's semblance was the opposite of his. They spoke about it when they were catching up. It couldn’t have been a coincidence that Clover had been assigned to him, that Ironwood was pulling the strings since the beginning. Have someone counter Qrow’s semblance, keep an eye on him so he didn’t fuck something up. It was more likely than not why Clover, the fucking leader of the ace ops was his nanny.

He liked Clover, and it felt worse now because he had let himself be friendly and laugh with him and he was just making sure that Qrow wasn’t a danger to those around him. Why did he even think there could have been something else there? Because he was kind to him, because... because he made Qrow feel at ease.

_“What a gentleman, not finishing inside, what? Don’t want to get me pregnant?”_ His breathing is laboured, and he had no idea why. He pulled at the blanket off his bed and pulled in to the ground with him.

_“The idea of impregnating you is- ah- making me lose my mind. If you could carry it wouldn’t even be a question. I would hole you up somewhere nicer."_

_“You freak.”_

_“Name-calling is unbecoming of you... Wasn’t I gentle like I said I would be? I know you’re so sensitive.”_

_“Are you satisfied with yourself?”_

_“Plenty. But it’s the General’s turn now.”_

_“What...?”_

_“I don’t like to share, but this time I’ll make an exception. I may be satisfied, but I see I wasn’t able to satisfy you, and that’s not fair, is it?”_

_“Wh- What- are you doing?”_

He’s clutching his stomach and curling up tighter. No. It was wrong it couldn’t be. The voices didn’t make any sense. One was his, and one was Cain’s, but Cain was dead. He was going nuts. They would put him in a straight jacket if he mentioned the not memories, the hallucinations.

But he could feel it as well. Hands grabbing intimate places and being kept down, shutting his eyes didn’t help, it seemed to pull him in harder, making him feel bruised and he was trying not to gasp out at sensations he recognized because it didn’t feel good like it was supposed to.

Invasive, dirty, too hot that it burned and he’s panting and trying not to like it because he was being so, _so_ gentle and he’s putting his hand over his own mouth again, trying to keep his cries in, even if he was already tearing up with no chance of stopping.

He pulled the blanket over him and found himself rolled under the bed. He can’t be hurt down here, it was the safest he ever felt when in their father's house, hiding under his and Raven’s shared bed and her holding him as he wept from new bruises.

His eyes focused on something grey. The mess that had been his yarn had fallen to the ground with him. He reached out to it, and pulled the work that was attached to it closer to him. He touched the scarf he had been making and ran his hands through the stitches. Soft, bumpy texture, his mistakes in stitches grounding him into the present.

He thought of starting it, and how he didn’t expect for him to keep at it and how Ruby had been delighted he liked it and how Weiss called him uncle and Willow and him on the roof. He planned on making patches for each of the kids of their colours and their insignias as a challenge to himself and as gifts for visiting him. Something good, please, let him think of something good because his mind was hammering at him.

“Qrow?” Came a quiet voice, he didn’t respond, he didn’t want her to see him like this. “Can I come in?” He was surprised a nurse or doctor hadn’t come in yet with medication for him to take. He made a sound without opening his mouth, not trusting his words, he might start sobbing again and for fuck sake, he was done with crying. He heard the door open more, and the familiar sound of a glyph activating and the tinkering of the vase being moved. He heard her quiet steps move around the bed to the side he was facing out.

“I- Willow I can’t stop crying.” He said hoarsely.

Willow was on the floor with him, and he outstretched his hand for hers. She held it.

“Hush, it’s okay.”

“It’s not okay. I’m not okay. I’ve regressed and I’m losing my mind.” He didn’t try to compose himself, Will was seeing him so raw and emotional there was no running from her. “No one is talking about what happened to me. I looked at my damn files, they’re all censored.” It felt like a giant conspiracy against him, everyone working together around him to keep him in the dark.

“I’m sorry, Qrow.” She said softly. “Do you want to get up from out of there?”

He shook his head. She sat up, and grabbed his pillow from the bed and pulled it down for him. She put her back to the bed, but kept her hand out for him. There wasn’t much room to put his head on it, so he pulled it close to him and buried his face into it. They sat there in silence, and that's all he needed and felt himself calming down even more.

“I didn’t get to tell you earlier. Jacques tried to have me discharge.” She said lightly.

“Tried?”

“I told the staff I wanted to start my rehab here and had my doctor insist that this is the more process I’ve made and it would be foolish to discharge me now.” She smiled to herself. “He tried so hard to convince them I needed to come home. That Whitley needed his mother there, that he would look after me.”

Jacques had smothered her ambitions and tied her down, trapping her in her own home and controlled where she went. Controlled her rehab of all things. It burned in him.

“He kept me isolated for too long.” She said. “You’re the first real friend I’ve had in years, and I’ve met you in hospital.”

“Can I please punch your husband for you?” He asked, and she laughed.

“As long as I can punch Ironwood for you.” Qrow chuckled wetly at the idea of Willow Schnee, a refined lady who was definitely two feet shorter than the tinman decking the General of the Atlesian military. He hoped to give her pointers in that scenario.

“Please punch Ironwood, I’ll take a video to cherish it.”

“Has... Has Ironwood tried to isolate you at all?” She asked slowly.

It hit him like a tonne of bricks. But James wasn’t like Jacques, he- he wasn’t... He was keeping him here like Willow was being kept here, for her own good, for his own good. He couldn’t ignore that.

“He... he’ll stop my kids visiting me if I don’t take the meds.” He admitted. “That’s what we fought about. He caught me not taking them, and then I broke a vase and panicked and...” He felt empty. “I’m broken. Will. It’s better if I stay here and the kids don’t see me like I am.”

“No. Absolutely not.” She said firmly, squeezing his hand. “That’s what I thought, Qrow. Then I couldn’t stop Jacques hurting my girls, and they were running away for safety.”

“James... James wouldn’t let them get hurt.” He said and felt near crushing guilt. James had looked so shattered at Qrow’s reaction to him trying to help, and he had been just trying to help and Qrow had kicked him like he was trying to attack him. And he couldn’t keep it in him anymore.

“Will.” He started and exhaled, “I Think. I think I was raped.”

The silence that followed felt like ice shards tearing into him. He had known this woman little more than a week. Willow moved to turn to him, but he could only see her body move, not her head that was out of view. He couldn’t see her reaction.

“Qrow- oh my god Qrow.” She whispered, unable to hide her distress with her hands at her mouth. “Did no one tell you?”

“Wh-What?” He said, and he pulled himself out so he could see her, she moved to give him space.

“I- you just said your files were censored and no one was talking to you about what happened and I didn’t bring it up because it wasn’t for me to bring up and-” She composed herself because her rising voice was not going to be helpful. “Qrow... Your nightmare, you were screaming, ‘stop’, ‘no’, ‘it hurts’ and ‘take it out.’”

_“You’re such a whore. Does he come into your room and fuck you on the kitchen counter? Are you ready for him when he’s done for the day in his office? Does he fuck you like this?”_

_“Take it out, TAKE IT OUT!”_

Qrow could hear his own shrieks ringing in his ears. His censored files, how Ironwood had pointedly not told him what happened- he said Qrow got hurt because of his actions. That this wasn’t Qrow’s fault and he didn’t want him to think for a moment it was.

“Oh gods, did Oscar hear all of that?” he asked, feeling his heart ache in his chest.

“Yes.” She said grimly, biting her lips and keeping herself from shaking.

“Fuck. _No, No no no_.” He covered his face. “Why didn’t someone tell me? James... or Clover.” He didn’t know what he felt. Horrified, betrayed, but more than anything just shocked and numb.

"He… he kept it from you." She exhaled, looking like her mind was racing.

“That fucking _bastard !_ ” He hissed. Did James not think he could handle it? "This is- you can't keep something like this from someone!"

“Don’t… just hear me out, Qrow. Is it... is it possible that whoever hurt you was James?” She asked, and his brain stopped working. 

_“Beg the General to stop, blackbird.”_ And he felt a sharp burning in his stomach again that was there but not really there and a hand like a vice grip on his right thigh, keeping his leg over a hip.

_“G-General! Stop-!”_

_“Say his name!”_

His anger evaporated in an instant.

“No. No No. Will, he’s my friend, I know James, he wouldn’t, he- he couldn’t.” He shook his head, fighting the memories swelling inside of him, begging to burst out into a scream because he didn’t know if he would stop screaming if he started now.

“The rumours between you two...”

He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. “We’re not secretly together! I- Will, I’m a spy, or was, since-” Since Oz died he nearly said, but kept that secret to himself. “He got me access to places I wouldn’t be able to get into myself in Atlas. We’re not- no. It’s not like that-“

“You’re spying for Ironwood?” Qrow didn’t correct her, and she grabbed both his hands in hers. “Please, Qrow. I don’t know if you’re safe under his care, or at the very least, if he has your well being as a priority or if he’s not just lying to you.” She said. “He hasn’t told you everything, and you deserve to know what happened to you. If- If no one will tell you here, you need to leave.”

“Will, I-” and the suggestion seemed to be resonating with him more as he thought. “Say... Say I could leave, Willow. I would be leaving you-”

“Go.” She said, not letting him finish. “Don’t worry about me. Go.”

He pulled himself up and completely out from under the bed and rolled his shoulder. Softly, he pulled Willow into a tight hug, who held him just as tightly and felt tears prickling in her eyes. He had to leave to be safe, like her girls.

“Thank you, Will.” He said, getting the permission he needed.

* * *

Clover had heard nothing, only seen the General get into the elevator and jab at the buttons and the doors began to close, he didn’t get there in time. Knowing something was wrong, he descended the stairs, jumping and swinging and hoping he was fast enough and pressed the elevator button three floors down.

It ground to a halt, and the doors open, the General was trying to compose himself, and breathed heavily and Clover could see his eyes were red. He had his round flask out, something Clover forgot he had and he quickly shoved it back into his breast pocket.

“Sir, what happened?” He asked. And if the General was like this, he couldn’t imagine what Qrow was like. Did they fight? He had only left to grab a coffee, knowing that Qrow was safe with the General.

“We argued... I think I reminded him of his attacker.” He said neutrally, and James was looking away. His hair looked a mess like he had run his hands through it. Clover spied the unsubtle dent to the left of the elevator that looked suspiciously like someone with a metal arm had punched it. “We fought, he broke a vase and it triggered him, I tried to help but... he looked at me like I was going to hurt him.”

“James, let’s move out of the elevator.” He said, and the General followed him to the privacy of the stairwell.

“It was how his team dealt with it in the past in beacon.” He continued, and Clover felt he needed to explain himself. “Get him to straighten his back so he can breathe properly. I’ve had to do it in the past before- after he won the vital festival, his father had seen his children being televised and sent a message to them. He wanted to get back in touch with them. Qrow nearly broke his neck panicking. I didn’t think, I was trying to stop him from hurting himself.”

“Is he okay? What did you fight about?” He needed more information because he was considering just running back up the stairs to see if Qrow was okay but he needed to know what was wrong.

“He’s unharmed in his room. He wanted me to leave him alone, and I told the staff to do the same until he asked for them.” He turned away. “I threatened to take his visitation rights if he didn’t take his medication.”

There was a beat between them.

“James, I’m sorry, but what the _fuck_?” Clover said, and Ironwood looked at him, and they were both surprised that Clover would swear at him. “You could have said anything else, you could have talked to him like the adults you are.” And he knew he was scolding his superior officer and if this was any other situation, if he was anyone else, he would be having his rank stripped. But Ironwood needed to hear that he was the giant asshole in this situation. “Please, don’t take his visitation rights. Those kids are his life.”

“I wouldn’t do that to him, it was an empty threat.” He muttered and seemed to know he was the giant asshole and had the decency not to defend his actions.

“But he believed it. It doesn’t matter that it was an empty threat.” He looked guilty, and Clover took a step back. “James, he trusts you to make decisions for him, and he’s grateful that you’ve taken care of everything, but don’t you think you crossed a line?”

“Of course I do! I caused him to have a goddamn panic attack!” He said, and sighed. “I just want him to get better, the medication will help him, he should understand that.”

“He’s lost a lot since he was attacked.” He said. “His memory, He isn’t able to fight, He’s only recently been moving around without aid, and he can’t exactly leave the hospital, and he has no idea what happened to him. You threatening to take his kids away would hurt him more than you think, you taking away his choice on what medication he needs and takes is the same.”

“I’ve been a fool,” James said hollowly, running a hand through his hair and scratching the back of his head.

“I think it’s best you talk to him. You both shouldn’t let this sit.” He said. And Clover led him back up the stairs and onto the top floor.

“He doesn’t want to see me, he told me to leave.”

“Nope. You’re talking this out like adults.” Clover said and looked back to make sure the General was still following him.

Qrow was leaving his room, and he saw them out of the corner of his eye, and unsurprisingly he flipped them off then quickened his pace into the direction of the small cafeteria area.

“MR BRANWEN GET DOWN FROM THERE!” Came a shriek, and both men were sprinting down the hall, Clover saw Willow looking out from Qrow’s room, looking confused.

Qrow had gone straight for the balcony, sliding a glass open to the outside. He had pulled himself up onto the ledge and walked on it, the doctor there was frozen, unsure of how to act.

“You can't keep me here, I can turn into a bird.” He declared, and vaulted over the balcony ledge.

Qrow wasn't changing. He was falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry :< I hate cliff hangers in my work but if I continued it would have been much longer then 7,500 words (I try and keep them to 4,000 at least)
> 
> To me, Jacques and Ironwood are two different kinds of control freaks. Jacques has to control everything around him and as much as possible, and when he can't he freaks out. The General in canon is a control freak, but he doesn't care about his image, not caring that people think he's a tyrant because it's all for the greater good, so it translated into him not asking Qrow for his input because he thinks Qrow would agree with him, and doesn't care that he's made himself the bad guy in threatening Qrow, because if it means he'll take his medication then it's okay. It was very satisfying to have Clover verbally tell him he's a moron.
> 
> and I really got to get around to writing that prequel fic because my god Qrow and Raven's father is a fucker.


	15. Half Way Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stupid ass 'I can turn into a burd' meme killed the last chapter once i remembered it. 
> 
> Also I was sad today so HELLO

"Giving you the power was the easy part, you two need to learn how to transform properly.”

They were standing on the highest tower. It was summer break, and it would be a few days before the twins would be making their way back to their tribe. Ozpin stood with his cane out and mug in his hand, his default appearance on most days.

“It must be a quick process, like flipping a switch.” He continued. “You cannot allow yourself to get stuck in the middle, or your new animal instincts will take over.”

“Bet I can figure it out first,” Raven said, and Qrow pushed her lightly, she pushed back.

“Make it a contest if you will, but I implore caution.” He said. “I’m sure it will take you some tries to get it right.”

“Bet I can do it first try.” Qrow grinned and took a step back to the ledge, crossing his arms over himself.

He fell backwards off the tower.

* * *

Clover ran. Qrow wasn’t transforming, he was falling. His eyes were wide with realization, and he twisted in the air. Clover leapt off the balcony, Kingfisher out, but he couldn’t send the line out yet, because Qrow was moving.

They were eight stories up, and there wasn’t a lot of time left. He saw black wings take shape, bursting from Qrow’s back and Qrow was gliding- then Qrow twisted and he was dive-bombing to the ground at an alarming speed.

Clover dived and threw himself at Qrow, grabbing him by the middle and throwing his line out to a balcony on what he assumed was the third floor. The snap of the line being pulled taut would have pulled his arm out of his socket if he wasn’t at the top of a swing.

Qrow thrashed, and Clover felt feathers in his face and was forced to let go. Somehow, he made eye contact with Qrow, whose eyes were completely red and stared back in horror. Kingfisher was redacted as he had planned to grab something else to ease the fall but now he was too close to the ground. His landing strategy not viable any longer, he hoped he would be lucky and his Aura would protect him from the impact.

He felt something grab him by the shoulders, slowing his descent and it registered that it wasn’t hands holding him. He was let down less than gently and he was rolling, feeling roots and grass and he had to have been dropped into the park next to the hospital. Alive, nothing broken. He panted, the adrenaline spiking in him and he got up, and found that he couldn’t put much weight on his left leg.

“You, crazy bastard!” He said, catching his breath. “Qrow, what the hell-”

He looked, and Qrow was nowhere in sight, His eyes darted around, trajectory speaking, he had to have been going in the same direction. He limped, feeling that maybe his leg was a little broken, and grabbed a branch that was within arm’s reach he could use as a crutch. He thanked the gods it was getting dark, and no one would be in the park at this time.

“Clover! Are you okay?” his earpiece came to life, and it caught him off guard, the General’s voice rang with urgency.

“Landing for rough, but I’m mobile.” He said, sucking in his breath, his knee was not having a good time and he felt an uncomfortable swelling begin to take form. “He’s gone somewhere deeper into the trees.”

“You need to find him quickly, he cannot stay like that for long and needs to be coaxed back to his right mind.”

“How do I do that?” He asked, and the communication ended and twisted around.

There was a trail of broken branches and black feathers that was easy to follow, but it wasn’t going to be for long with the sun having set and darkness creeping in. If he lost Qrow now, he might not find him again, and he might be found by someone else that would take one look at the half bird man and possibly shoot him. He was beyond what a normal faunus would look like as well, and something was clearly wrong.

“Qrow?” He called out, “Where are you?”

He heard something in the trees above him, he turned, Kingfisher in hand but retracted. He doubted Qrow would attack him, but he couldn’t be sure. He twisted on the spot, and it was a mistake because his knee protested and he was crying out and letting himself take the ground.

He looked at it properly in the dim light. The pants leg wasn’t ripped, so he couldn’t see, but in the fall he remembered he landed on it before going into the roll. Not broken, lucky him, but his luck had his limits.

Something large landed in front of him. He saw Qrow didn’t just have wings, his legs ended in a strange combination of human feet and talons, his slippers long gone. He couldn’t help but stare at how his knees were now bent backwards. It did not look right on a person. Qrow cocked his head at him with his large red eyes that weren’t human, but held some form of intelligence.

“Qrow?” He said, moving slow, trying not to spook him because he could take off and Clover wouldn’t be able to catch him with his leg like it was, Kingfisher was an option, but he truly didn’t want it to come to tying him down. “Qrow, do you recognize me?” Qrow’s head tilted, and moved to circle him. Clover didn’t move, the wings trailing after him and it reminded him of a billowing cape.

“It’s me, it’s Clover. Biceps. Lucky Charm.” He continued, He suspected Qrow couldn’t speak, but he hoped he could understand him. “We’re friends, we play cards, we go on missions together.” He said, and Qrow was appearing on the other side of him, he glanced at Qrow who was curled over, but his neck cranked out. “Remember our mission to the night club? We found someplace to have dinner afterwards, doing paperwork. You said we should do it again sometime and I promised we would do a food tour.” He smiled, “I know a lot of nice places I want to take you and I think you’ll like.”

He relaxed his body language, and kept his hands where Qrow could see them, he didn’t like the idea of having to treat Qrow like an animal but it seemed to be working and he swallowed hard. What the hell was going on? Why was Qrow like this? He knew Qrow subconsciously remembered what happened to him, his nightmare, the way he flinched if you moved too much or spoke too loudly.

He wondered what was from the recent trauma and what was from the old wounds that had been caused by his head injury and all that tape he had fixed himself with from years of coping torn away. He wondered if whatever magic inside him that let him turn into a bird was just as shattered and confused.

Qrow didn’t speak, and seemed to squint at him and Clover hoped it was recognition. Qrow began to reach out slowly, Clover didn’t move, not knowing what to expect. There wasn’t exactly anywhere to go. Qrow was touching his face with a callused hand. He didn’t expect it to be so tender and soft, and felt Qrow brush something from his cheek, but didn’t retract his hand and traced his jaw.

He wanted Qrow back. He wanted those long hours in the back of transports playing cards and he wanted after mission dinners he wanted to become more regular, because ‘we should do this again soon’, Qrow said and Clover promised they would go on a food tour around Atlas and Mantle. He wanted Qrow to walk into the briefing room again grumbling about how early it was.

He wanted Qrow.

He carefully, slowly, took Qrow’s hand in to his own Qrow didn’t try and pull away, looking at him. Clover turned his head and pressed his lips into Qrow’s palm, feeling warmth in his own cheeks. He closed his eyes, pressing his face into Qrow’s fingers.

Qrow blinked at him and came closer, moving as silently as water.

“Clover...” it sounded scratchy, like his voice wasn’t built to speak but he was anyway, he could feel his own name being spoken into his lips. For a brief moment, his eyes were human again, and Clover could only sigh in relief.

“Come back to me. Please.” He said breathlessly, and Qrow was blinking, Clover could see the feathers begin to shrink.

“Clover! Where are you?” the second time his earpiece came to life without him knowing, Qrow heard it and eyes snapped back to full red and retracted his hand and whole body, the space between them suddenly cold with how fast he had moved.

“Wait- Qrow!” He cursed, and Qrow had disappeared up into the trees again. He used kingfisher and his crutch to help himself up, throwing a line to a high branch. He was too late, too slow.

“Winter, I’m outside the hospital, what’s wrong?” He said, trying to sound calm. “Qrow is in a half transformed state and he’s not in his right mind.” He saw something out of the corner of his eye and looked up to see a shadow cross the sky, going straight to the academy. “But I know where he’s going.”

“You continue after him, I’ll deal with what’s happening at the hospital.”

“What’s happening?” He asked sharply.

“My mother attacked Ironwood.”

88888888

Ironwood was only a moment behind, looking over the balcony, feeling sick in his stomach. He just jumped and he would never get used to it, the transformation would happen to a blink, the human brain unable to really comprehend the change from human to bird. But that wasn’t happening.

Clover was already leaping off the balcony himself, he watched Qrow half transform something that had to be dealt with immediately. That really, really wasn’t good. His heart was beating fast, and when he saw that Clover had recovered from Qrow dropping him low in the park he pulled his hand to his ear.

“Clover! Are you okay?” He asked, not seeing what became of the two once they passed into the trees below.

“Landing for rough, but I’m mobile.” and Ironwood sighed in relief. “He’s gone somewhere deeper into the trees.”

“You need to find him quickly, he cannot stay like that for long and needs to be coaxed back to his right mind.”

“How do I do that?” And Ironwood racked his brain, trying to remember the rare instances Ozpin spoke of the transformation. They had been warned if it were to ever happen to drop everything to make sure they could get the twins to transform back. He implied the consequences, and Ironwood didn’t need details to know it would be detrimental.

Before he could speak, He heard the familiar warping of air and turned to see a glow. Someone yelling; “Mrs Schnee! Stop!” He turned in time to shield himself from a heavy metal table, bringing his metal arm up and grabbing the top legs, the impact pushing him back. He pushed it away, dented from his shoulder and looked at who attacked him, hoping that maybe he was wrong.

She couldn't be so unstable to attack him, surely? Was she here for a reason that wasn't a simple illness?

“He jumped off a damn balcony to escape you.” Willow said in a low growl. That was a stance he was familiar with, hands out, legs apart and grounded. She activated several glyphs with barely a flick of her wrist.

She was not about to hold back.

“Leave!” he commanded the Doctor, and looked to the entrance, there were two, one close to him, and one on the opposite side of the room. Staff were looking in, none of them equipped to deal with what was unfolding before them. Security itself was on its way.

“Always with your orders, General!” She snapped. “Did Qrow not follow your orders?”

"Will-" he began, but her scowl deepened.

He nearly didn't move, barely believing she was attacking him. He thought of how Winter and Weiss used their weapons to charge their glyphs with dust, the more dust provided, the larger the glyph.

Willow had no such limitation to the size of her glyphs, years of not using it made her rusty but he couldn’t dismiss her as a threat. She was bare handed, yes, but she didn’t need a weapon.

He had wondered, briefly, what a sober Willow Schnee would be like when Clover had told him that Qrow was helping her kick her own habit. He had hoped that they could reconcile, that they could repair their long-broken family and do Winter some good. He knew Winter didn’t regret leaving her home, but she had missed her family. Even if she didn’t show it much she enjoyed having her sister around.

Despite her rustiness, he did not expect Willow to be able to throw him around like a ragdoll, sending him crashing into a wall. They had sparred against each other, played together when they were younger. By the time he was able to get a foothold, another glyph was appearing under him and he had to move before getting thrown, that, and dodging. They were trashing the cafeteria room.

He had to come up with a plan because there was no way he was lifting a finger against her. She was a recovering alcoholic, he remembered Qrow’s first week of sobriety -that was only two months ago. Qrow had spent half of it either throwing up or fighting off a fever, even with his aura helping him out. He doubted she used her semblance often. He just had to outlast her until she ran out of steam.

“You’re not hurting him again.” She said, and with a wave of her hand and a table went through the window of the balcony. The cold night air blew in. “He trusts you! He doesn’t think for a moment you could have hurt him!” She exhaled. “I know better. You can do anything, cover _anything_ up with the power you possess!”

It took a moment for him to consider her words, too busy getting out of the way of another table.

He didn’t say anything, It pained him that Willow knew what happened to Qrow, and she had come to the conclusion it had been him to have attacked him, raped him and hospitalised him. Was that what other people thought for the last two weeks? 

He felt sick at the very idea, sick that Qrow looking so fucking scared of him when James had tried to help him off the ground.

And Willow, someone he had known his entire life thought the absolute worse of him. If there was anyone that knew him, it would be her.

“You benefit from him staying here! He can’t get in the way of whatever you have planned for his students- and my daughters!” He didn’t think it was possible for her rage to be renewed, but here he was. “If you had your way once he’s drugged up he couldn’t defend himself.” 

The mental image of Qrow being unable to move, vulnerable to attack made him outwardly shudder.

"He's safe here, the students-"

"Not from _you_!" Her words cut him deep.

“Do you really think it was me?” He felt his heart hurt, really hurt- and hissed out in pain at a sudden tightness and pushed a hand to his chest. The kick from Qrow earlier must have hurt more than he thought- Did she really believe the worst of him? She paused for a moment, catching her breath, staring hard at him and for a moment and faltered.

He had to move when he heard a glyph appear behind him and barely ducked before the microwave took his head off.

Willow wasn't pulling any punches, whereas she was someone James would never fight. He grabbed the table and used it as a shield against the glass getting thrown at him.

Did he look like a predator from the outside? With growing horror, he asked himself, did it look like he was using his position to groom the teams? 7 academy aged students appear and without context, he gives them weapon upgrades, gives them their licences and keeps them close in the academy as they take on missions.

What he had done was unheard of and he did it without input. The council had questioned him, and he said it was from their work in the field. He didn’t explain what that work was, not really. They were out doing good and they deserved their qualifications after everything they had been through, stopping a relic from falling into Salem’s hands and transporting it despite the danger across a continent.

He was 20 when he found out about the real war, and he was given the choice to not be a part of it. These kids weren’t given the same choice.

He had let himself get distracted, and didn’t see that Willow had crushed the microwave between two glyphs and pulled out a small fire crystal from the wreckage.

Fuck.

“Will, this is a hospital, don’t do anything foolish.” He said quickly, he had no idea how powerful the blast would be, he couldn’t shoot it out of her hand even if he wanted to due to the volatile nature of dust, and he didn’t want to draw on her. “Give me a chance to explain myself, _please_."

The glyph glowed red as an answer. His table shield was not going to be able to do anything about it. There was an explosion and wave of heat before the fire emerged.

Ice appeared before him, the blast melting, and evaporating on the wall. He looked and found Winter standing before him.

“Mother, stop.” Winter said, Saber out but pointed to the ground. He didn’t blame her, he couldn’t imagine that it would be easy to draw your weapon on your family.

“Winter.” She said, her voice wavering, but her eyes steeled when she met Ironwood's face behind her daughter. “Get away from him.”

“No.” She said coldly.

“You’re working for a monster!” She said, throwing her hands back.

“And you live with one!” Winter snapped, and she raised her sword. “Drop the dust crystal.”

He remembered Winter starting at the Academy, bright and already well trained from tutors. She had aced the entrance exam and became leader of her team. Everyone knew from the moment she stepped through the academy doors she would be perfect, do perfectly.

She had sobbed in the library when she didn’t get full marks on her first assignment because she was terrified her father would make her come home. She had broken down and had been pouring over 3rd year history books so she wouldn’t make another mistake. She had been intent on learning the entire four year curriculum before the next test. He sat with her and quietly asked if her father was abusing her, because she was so focused on him being angry and would use anything as an excuse to force her home. She admitted to nothing, she insisted it was her own failures that were troubling her.

He kept a much closer eye on her after that. He at times let her team go on missions over the holidays to minimize the time she had at home. Keep her away from her father and as time passed she excelled. When things were especially rough James would allow her team to come over for pastries. When he proposed her as a potential maiden to Ozpin he hadn’t turned him down.

She believed in him to defend him against her own family. He couldn’t deny that he had kept Winter away from her family in an attempt to keep her from her father, to keep her safe. It looked like he had groomed her as well, he had the gall to stand before her mother and claim he could explain everything.

Willow really had no reason to give him a chance after Winter took his side.

He unclipped his guns and Willow tensed, before her expression was clouded with confusion as he threw them to the side, hands up.

“Sir, what are you doing?” and he stepped in front of Winter. Willow stared at him not knowing what to make of the General’s approach.

“It’s my fault, Willow.” He said, unable to keep exhaustion from his voice. “Because of the rumours, because of the embargo. It’s my fault. Qrow was assaulted because we were close.” There were no other leads, it was the only theory that made sense. It hadn’t been Salem’s forces. It hadn’t been Lazu. They had nothing.

“I thought- I thought no one would think to touch him, he would be safe whenever he was in Atlas at least.” and he squeezed his eyes shut and hung his head. “I was wrong, he became a target for this kingdom's frustrations with me.” He looked her in the eyes. “It terrifies me, Willow, that if not Qrow, then one of his children and it would be my fault. And you’re right. He trusts me more than I deserve. And I let him get hurt.”

“I am doing my best for this world, and it intends to sacrifice everyone I’ve ever cared about.” And he had stopped caring what the world thought of him or his reputation. It didn’t matter, he just had to get results. Let him go down in history as a tyrant he didn’t care anymore because if he cared about every little thing he wouldn’t be able to get anything done.

“And I’ve continued on with the embargo as if what happened to Qrow is worth it. I deserve your scorn. But your accusations against me are false.” He put his hand out, and she looked at it suspiciously, but she was listening to him, looking at him up and down and seemed to be believing his words. “Please, let me explain everything to you later. But Qrow needs our help, he’s not well, and if he stays like he is he will not recover from it.”

She was still tense, but she was listening to him with narrow eyes.

“He just had a panic attack and then threw himself off a balcony! Of course he's not well!” She said, crossing her arms, but the dust crystal was still in her hand. Winter did not put her guard down. He sighed.

“Willow, it will sound insane. But please, hear me out.” He looked at Winter for an ounce of support, and took a heavy sigh. “Qrow can turn into a bird. Him jumping out a window is his normal means of travel. But it seems that he’s unable to do it properly anymore and is half transformed.”

Willow turned to her daughter, then back to the General, looking for a break in character from the lie.

"You really have gone nuts." She exhaled, a look of complete dejection on her face.

"It's the truth." Winter interjected. "It's… his bad luck is a cover."

"Hah. A cover you say. How can turning into a bird break half the light bulbs on this floor?" She snapped. "You say you're going to tell me the truth, but you're already lying to me!"

"We can explain it, but not here." He said hastily. "Right now, we need to find Qrow and help him back to a stable state of mind."

“I’m sure his current state of mind has nothing to do with you trying to force him to take medication.” She said.

“Mother please-“ Winter began.

“No, I deserved that.” He said, and winced, feeling his chest twinge again and bringing a hand to his chest, leaning against the counter.

"Sir-!" Winter said, sounding horrified.

"I'm fine. Qrow kicked me earlier." He said. That had to be it. The encounter replayed in his head, how Qrow's eyes glassed over and he was in a different time and place.

 _"I didn't mean to break it- I'm sorry_."

He turned to face Willow again. He could have imagined what looked like a flick of concern his way. “If you would join us, you might have a better chance at helping him calm down then... then I would, I think… I reminded him of his bastard father. Or his attacker. Either way, I don’t think I can calm him down.”

“If this is to help Qrow, then I’ll come then.” She said, then pointed the crystal at him. “Do you know where he is at least?”

And a timid doctor chose that moment to approach the three of them, since no glyph had been activated in some time.

“Mrs Schnee, you can’t leave, your husband-” the doctor started, and Willow turned to him with a danger in her eyes. He stopped speaking immediately, doing another sweep of the destroyed room around them, and the red crystal in her hand that she was holding tight.

“Please, try and stop me.” She said.

* * *

“Blake, I swear to god, if you’re the one who took the yellow yarn-” Weiss walked into the recreation room, looking for her teammate.

“I find that stereotype harmful,” Blake said, with her legs over the top of the couch, Weiss looked over and huffed at her.

“You have some in your hands right now!” Weiss exclaimed.

“What’s going on in here?” Yang said, walking in through the opposite way with a smoothie in each hand. She put one on the table, it intended for Blake.

“Weiss is being a racist again.” Blake said, pulling at the yarn, and twisting so she could reach for the smoothie, stretched out on the couch.

“BLAKE.” Weiss said loudly. “I need that yellow for the blanket! Untangled!”

“You don’t need this one just yet.” Blake said. and her hands were through the yellow once more. “This is very relaxing.”

“Urgh, fine, keep it.” She said. “I have more in our room, I’ll just make the middle parts until I can get more later.” And she disappeared out of the recreation room.

“So I have an idea.” Yang said, sitting on the opposite couch. “We get two jars.”

“This is a fascinating idea.” She said, sipping at her smoothie “Please tell me about the jars.”

“They will be like swear jars, one will say ‘Weiss commits a micro aggression’ and the other says-”

And then Weiss shrieked. Both of them were moving.

“QROW?!” they heard, and looked at each other. Weiss was standing in front of their shared room, eyes bulging out of her skull. They looked in, and Blake covered her mouth. Yang would only stand and stare.

“Qrow? Uncle Qrow?” Yang said, and they were all staring at the looming figure with giant black wings and the thing before her was taller than her Uncle Qrow... but it was still him. His eyes faded from red to something more human at the sight of her.

“Firecracker.” He chirped, and it didn’t sound like him at all, like a recording of the nickname. Metaphorical heckles up, Blake and Weiss looked at each other behind her, none of them knowing what to make of Qrow. He crossed the room and pulled her into a hug, not knowing what else to do, she hugged him back. It was good not to have to hug him while he was sitting up, or harbouring the fear that she could hurt his ribs.

She wished it could have been a nicer moment, but something was wrong with her uncle. She saw he had brought those giant wings of his over and around them, almost like a shield and she felt oddly at ease.

“Uncle Qrow, are you okay?” She asked. He didn’t say anything in response, and she felt him stroking her hair.

“We just got a message from Clover.” Blake said quietly, scroll in hand. “We need to somehow get him to transform back.”

He was blinking at them. “Kitten. Princess.”

“At least he knows who we are.” Blake said, but didn’t take her eyes off him. “So Clover says he’s confused, but he’s made his way here, so he remembers something.”

“Come on Uncle Qrow, let’s get you back to your room.” Yang said, taking his hand and beginning to lead him. “You haven’t been in here a while, it’s just as it was left.”

It was a sight to see the three girls leading a birdman through the halls, and getting him into the elevator was more hassle then they would have imagined and had to take the stairs to his floor. Weiss was furiously tapping at her scroll.

“Okay, this website said that if we make it dark, he might go to sleep.” She said, and Blake turned to her, disbelieving.

“Oh my god, Weiss I thought you were calling someone!” Blake said.

“Who do I call, Blake? A vet? Do you know a vet- No that’s not a faunus jab-” and Weiss was covering her face in embarrassment.

“Call Your sister! Clover! The guy that’s supposed to be watching him.” Blake exclaimed. “You looked up bird behaviour?”

“He’s a bird man! We’re not trained to deal with bird men!” She said, throwing her hands up.

“Lucky Charm?” Qrow turned to them, and they froze.

“Yes Uncle Bird, the guy that you’ve been making heart eyes at for the last few months.” Yang said flatly, and they were finally in front of his room. Yang clicked the door open, she was surprised that she only had to push it lightly.

Qrow stopped at the doorway and Yang was surprised at how still he got. His hair went a shade of black that made Yang immediately think of Raven, and knew it could not have been a good sign.

“Cain.” Qrow hissed, sounding angry, eyes darting around the room. “We need to leave.”

“Qrow?” She asked, and he reversed the grip and he was pulling her away and back down the hall. “Hey! Qrow-”

“Ruby. Nora. Where?” he asked in the same recorded tone. The change in her uncle scared her, even if she didn’t sense any danger to her.

“Ruby is in the training room, and Nora is at the tundra.” She answered. He made a frustrated noise, and ran a hand through his hair that seemed to increase with volume with each moment that passed. Feathers, she realized. His hair was turning into feathers.

“Leave. Leave. Leave.” He said with rising urgency, the lights above them flickered. She put her hands out and stepped back. Then a blanket was thrown over his head. He stopped as if he was paused.

“That shouldn’t have worked,” Blake said, looking to Weiss. Yang looked at them, and saw they had grabbed the couch blanket and used it.

“But it did, so shush,” Weiss said.

“Dark.” Qrow said, moving his head under the blanket but made no move to move it, seeming to have forgotten his past urgency.

They pushed him inside his room and made him sit on the couch, he tried to pull the blanket off his head but Weiss was already pushing back. For a moment they could relax and began to just text as many people as possible about the problem. Yang knew that Ruby and Oscar wouldn’t have their scrolls on them. Very soon after, Clover was in the doorway, looking extremely tired and was favouring his left leg and leaned against the doorway.

“Thank god.” He puffed.

“Clover what happened to you?” Yang asked, frowning at how he was leaning hard on the doorway.

“Unlucky landing, I called a cab don’t worry.” He said, and she did not believe him. Qrow was on him in a moment and in one fluid movement, Clover was in his arms, carrying him like Clover had carried Qrow in the hospital. Clover looked alarmed, and the girls had to duck under Qrow’s sweeping wings.

“Lucky Charm!” He chirped, sounding delighted.

“I have a plan.” Yang said, and he saw a weird, cheeky grin on her face. “Uncle Qrow. Clover is hurt and you have to look after him and make sure he doesn’t walk on his leg.”

Qrow placed him on the couch, surprisingly gently and Yang locked the window and pulled the blinds, Blake and Weiss followed her example, walking through the suite and making sure there were no exit points for the birdman. She quickly went for her scroll, and Clovers pinged.

* * *

_YXLONG: If he’s looking after you he’s not going to be running off._

_YXLONG: flying. You know what I mean._

* * *

With a huff, he sunk into the couch and pulled his leg up on the small coffee table. “Qrow, I need some ice.” He said, hoping it would prompt Qrow to think like a human.

“There is ice in the fridge!” Yang said, thankful that he seemed easy enough to distract. Qrow opened the fridge and pulled out an icepack and swooped back over, Weiss ducking from his wings, even if they were under the blanket still, Qrow had pulled it tight around his neck like a cape.

Clover expected him to hand the ice to him, or even place the ice on his knee but no. Clover liked to think he had fast reflexes, but he truly did not expect Qrow to simply throw the icepack at his face like it was a water balloon with the expression of someone trying really hard to problem solve a difficult task.

“Ow! Qrow!” he said, rubbing his face. Qrow made a noise in apology and realized that maybe throwing ice at the problem would not magically make it better, and immediately crouched next to the couch and ran his hand through Clovers hair. The intimacy made his ears burn and very quickly forgot about the pain in his face from the ice. Whatever part of Qrow that was thinking right now thought this would be the best way to apologise. He could not meet any of the girl’s eyes.

“Sorry.” He said, and pressed his forehead into Clover's.

“Sit with me.” Clover said, and the cryptid looking man lowered himself next to him, Clover watched his legs seem to shrink, his knees had not snapped backwards like he had assumed. Qrow didn’t seem to notice it happening, that his legs were turning back into human legs. It seemed that being so close was bringing Qrow back, even slightly. Once he was comfortable, Clover leaned into him, and found Qrow wrapping himself around Clover, pressing his face into Clover's hair.

“Anyone get a hold of anyone yet?” Yang asked, on her scroll. Weiss nodded.

“Hi Winter! I know we were going to train together but uh, something came up.” Weiss said into her scroll. “Oh! Okay you know. He’s here and he’s still half bird.”

“Winter knows?” Yang asked, unbelieving. “Right okay, the General was going to visit Qrow this afternoon.”

“About that.” Clover said, bringing attention to himself. Qrow was sitting close to him, a wing wrapped around him, he had to push some feathers out of the way. “Qrow and Ironwood got into an argument and long story short they argued, Qrow jumped off a balcony and wasn’t able to transform properly. And he’s like this.”

“You dramatic asshole, Qrow.” Yang said his way, it didn’t seem to register it was at him. “So his injuries extended to his bird brain?”

“I guess? I’m no expert in magic.” He said. He should have felt more apprehensive to Qrow pulling him closer to himself, but the affection seemed to be helping Qrow, if him transforming his legs back was any indication. He wouldn’t say he hated it either, just wished that the circumstances weren’t so fucking weird.

“Wait is that mum?” and there was a pause, and Weiss’s expression changed completely to disbelief. “You did what?”

“Focus Weiss!” Blake said, staring at her and her apparently very dramatic call.

“General Ironwood says remind him that’s he’s human, and don’t upset him.” She said, moving the scroll from her head. “One at a time please!”

“My god, those are some stellar instructions,” Yang said, rolling her eyes.

“He says that’s what Ozpin said.” Weiss said, wincing, and Yang cringed, she had not expected to be heard. “Mother don’t laugh.”

"Wait, so Winter, the General, and Your mother are in that call right now?" Blake asked, deadpan.

"They're in a car on their way here." She said, and then pushed her Scroll from her head again, looking frustrated.

"So your mother knows that Qrow can turn into a bird?" Blake asked, trying to get on the same page.

"I'm just as confused just roll with it!" She said, and went for the door.

Before the conversation could get anymore ridiculous, Oscar was at the doorway, looking like he had ran the entire way from the training room to Qrow’s room. Weiss slipped passed him to take her conversation outside.

“How long as he been like this for?” Oscar said out of breath, but it wasn’t Oscar. The way his voice was move even and sure, unlike Oscar’s more fumbled tone.

“Father.” He said. Oscar stopped in his tracks and tensed. Qrow, even in his state of mind realized what he said. No one in the room knew what to say to that.

“Ozpin.” Yang greeted, crossing her arms. "Glad you're back."

“You can yell at me later, we need to concentrate on Qrow.” He said desperately. 

“Qrow, I’m sorry.” He softly, making his way towards him. Qrow didn’t move. Ozpin eyed the man that Qrow was holding. Clover could see the change, even if there was no real change at all. Posture, tone, an air of maturity that Oscar didn’t have. “For everything. Please, if you’re still able to, transform back before this becomes permanent.” And he was sitting on the coffee table so he was right in front of Qrow.

“Won’t.” He finally said. “Hurts less.”

Ozpin turned to the group, looking at their various faces of confusion, anger, and more confusion at the situation. Weiss had gone outside with her call, already informing those she was speaking to about Ozpin. Blake was eyeing him cautiously, Clover trying to read him.

Yang was glaring and hoping he would combust.

“Can... can everyone leave for a moment? What I’m about to speak to him about is personal, but it’s the only way to bring him back to human.” He said and he was already expecting Yang’s response.

“Whatever you’re going to say, I want to be here.” She said, arms still crossed.

“Miss Belladonna, Captain Ebi, please.”

Clover decided that this was the best chance they had, the very man who had given Qrow the power had the best change to make his turn back. Clover went to stand, but Qrow didn’t want him to go. Making a noise of disapproval and Clover looked at him. It seemed Qrow didn’t want him to leave for a multiple of reasons, his knee, and how sad Qrow looked to see him go. Blake was already helping him up, and Qrow retracted his hands from him.

“Qrow, I’ll be fine, and you’ll be fine.” He said, and thought for a moment. He pulled his pin off his chest, the four leaf clover badge “Hey, here, rub it for good luck.” He smiled at him, and placed it into Qrow’s hands, who closed his palms over it, unsure how to react. “Return it to me when you’re better, okay?”

He hoped that any luck it had could help Qrow. Yang brought a chair out for him before looking at Blake, a look he couldn’t place before she shut the door.

* * *

Yang did not trust him for a moment.

“Do you remember being human? Do you remember your tribe? Your sister?” the mention of her seemed to perk a reaction from him, and Ozpin continued down that road of thought. “You were angry at her, but you were also sad. You know she left because of fear, and you still love her, even after betraying you.”

“Why are you making him remember that?” Yang asked from her place near the door. Qrow hadn’t moved from the couch, seeming to pull into himself, pulling his legs up and wings over him, again, like a shield.

“He needs to think of more complex emotions, that of a person. A bird knows what family is, and the desire to protect their loved ones.” He said, and turned back to Qrow. “Do you remember hating me?” He asked, and Qrow’s hair dulled in colour, and he looked away from Ozpin. “You said meeting me was the worse luck of your life.” And Ozpin’s breath hitched. “And still you called me father when you saw me.”

Qrow buried his face into his knees and pulled his wings tighter.

“I got hurt, Oz.” He said, his words muffled. “I got really hurt.”

Ozpin’s expression was pained, and Yang could see him blinking away tears.

“You said it hurts less, being what you are now.” He said, and moved to the couch. “Qrow, this isn’t any better than relying on being inebriated. This state of mind is safer for you, yes, but you’re letting your humanity go.”

“Uncle Qrow.” Yang said, taking a step forward, feeling herself about to tear up. He didn’t want to transform back. When she heard he had to be coaxed back, she thought it was convincing the bird part of his mind to let go. Not the human part holding on to a simpler mind. “Uncle Qrow, please.”

“Yang.” He said hoarsely, sounding more human.

“You’ll be letting go of the love that surrounds you.” Ozpin said, and motioned for Yang to sit down, who did so, she put her hand on his knee, and silently thanked that he didn’t flinch. His wings were shrinking, but he was still clamped up. Ozpin made a small movement, putting his hand out to touch Qrow’s own, he looked up to him, and Ozpin saw his cheeks stained with tears. “I love you. I gave you this power so you would never feel trapped again, you and Raven. So you can fly if you were ever scared again, so you could feel safe, and free.”

Qrow blinked wet red eyes at his former headmaster. Bringing one hand up to his face to cover his eye, sniffing and trying not to break up.

“Cain. He hurt me.” He said, looking destroyed. “Held me down. Couldn’t stop him. He- He tore my insides. It broke my brain. I'm sorry.”

Yang squeezed his hand, wishing he didn’t remember, that this wasn’t what was bringing him back to his right mind, because he was getting closer to humanity, and it seemed to bring him more pain. Ozpin looked devastated

“I- I know, Qrow.” He said, and Ozpin met Yang’s eyes. They both knew. “I’m so sorry. What happened to you was terrible and the person who did it is a monster. If you think you were weak because you think you let it happen, you’re wrong. It’s not your fault.”

Qrow sobbed, the last of the feathers disappearing. Ozpin in his small body was on his knees on the couch, and pulled Qrow into a hug, his arms around his head and shoulders. He wanted him to feel protected, that he could trust him again and pressed a kiss into his forehead.

Yang held her uncle’s hand, unable to file her emotions into order. She wanted to kill who hurt Qrow, she wanted to comfort him and help him, she wanted to punch Ozpin herself but she was so grateful that he had brought her uncle back. She looked at them, and saw that no one had a dry eye in the room.

* * *

“Good Work.” Ozpin said. “You’ve both managed to figure it out, in frankly, record time.”

“I won.” Qrow grinned.

“I’m faster,” Raven said, crossing her arms.

“No you're not! I’ll race you.” He said, and with barely another word they were both running off the roof again, Qrow pushing at his sister as they made it to the ledge.

There was a certain pride he held, watching them flick between the transformations.

They were free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a little longer (like, okay I know i keep saying that but post every two to three days) because I had to stop it from getting too silly and tone it back. then the ending happened and I REALLY had to fix the tone of the chapter.
> 
> Ozpin is back. Let's see how this changes things. Ruby, I really wanted into the hug, but i didn't want to shoe horn her in, she'll make her appearance immediately afterwards.


	16. Sleep over, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I need to go to the doctors because MAYBE my last two and a half weeks of being sick is the plague. Whelp.
> 
> I know I promised mattress forts in chat, but I kind of wanted to take my sweet time with it, and get the more pressing issues out of the way first. Chapter 17 is going to be 100 precent Qrow hanging out with his kids and having a good time.
> 
> Warning: Qrow remembers being abducted.

It was a haze, like walking in fog at night and he could hear himself saying things, even if his mouth wasn’t moving. It wasn’t an emptiness he felt, but like a cloak had been placed over everything he was feeling. Something was there, but he couldn’t reach it. It was easier to leave the cloak where it was.

He had to think, but thinking hurt. The fight with James, the flashbacks, talking to Willow and then jumping off the balcony then falling and...

Clover.

He’s staring at the pin in his hands, He doesn’t remember Clover giving it to him, but knows he did. He’s pulling the mental veil away, and he could figure out where he was. His suite. Couch, the carpet is familiar. Trying to ground himself by asking questions. Where was Harbinger?

He had gone to his room, leaning Harbinger on the bedside. He didn’t bother to change yet, he was only going to have a nap, let his aura recharge before the girls turned up. He knew it was two months to the day and they were going to give him another token, he had to prepare himself to not get emotional, and had nearly squeezed Ruby to death when she gave him the red sobriety chip.

His aura would recharge fast with something to eat, he went to grab something from the fridge before finding that nearly everything was off and he had forgotten to grab groceries for the night. He was going to have to forgo the nap to quickly go out and buy snacks, and would have to actually walk.

Annoyed at himself because he didn’t mean to waste the food- it had just been so hectic that he forgot and he was getting into the unfortunate habit of buying takeout- and with the embargo some foods were getting more expensive. He walked back into his room to retrieve Harbinger.

Harbinger was not where he left it. Maybe it fell? He was sure he had put it upright, but knowing his luck- at least it hadn’t scraped at the furniture on its way down. And he leaned on his bed to look at the floor.

Something hit him hard and fast, the contact from the back of his head travelling right through his body, aura shattering on impact. He barely grunted out, twisted and throwing a fist out. There was nothing there. He moved to get up, and someone was putting a hand over his mouth from behind him to stop anymore noise. The strong smell of acetone mixed with something else burned at him. He felt an arm wrap around his middle and pull his body flush to theirs and it registered that they were bigger than him, engulfing his body with their own and pushing him down into his mattress.

He tried to pull away, but his brain was throbbing, he tried to yell out but nothing could survive past the hand clamped over his face. Pinned down, moments past and he couldn’t stop inhaling the rag, and couldn’t twist his head free, his mind getting more and more foggy as panic set in. This kind of drug took maybe five minutes to take hold, and he was running out of time. He couldn’t kick out, already flat and smothered, his legs parted around someone’s knees.

There was nothing he could do. No aura to concentrate to amplify his semblance.

He couldn’t summon the strength to dig his fingernails in, as whoever attacked him was wearing sleeves. He was going limp and his attacker rolled and sat up on his bed, bringing Qrow down into his lap. He watched his hands get pulled on from of him and the familiar whirl of a gravity boa being activated rang in his ears. It was getting harder to keep his eyes open to breathe, and he felt an arm pull him closer.

“Sshhh, Qrow.” A voice says into his ear, as things became less coherent he desperately hoped this was a nightmare, that he had gone to bed and this was a lucid dream. “You don’t have to worry, I’m going to take care of you.”

“Qrow? Are you back with us?” Oscar- Ozpin asked, pulling him away from staring at the carpet. He

nodded slowly, and felt his cheeks. He had been crying, and his eyes were still stinging. He became aware that it wasn’t just them, but Yang was sitting next to him as well.

“How are you feeling?” She asked. And he closed his eyes. He felt awful and he wanted to drown himself in scotch. He wondered if James would notice if he ‘borrowed’ some from his office.

And he feels the sensation of being doused in something strong and alcoholic, and he feels goose bumps form. He didn’t want to remember sputtering awake and shivering. He didn’t want to remember his cape being ripped to be used to blindfolded him and being forced onto his back-

He snapped his eyes back open, and he’s tired.

“Lousy.” He said, and his voice felt scratchy, he cleared his throat but it didn’t do much.

“Do you remember anything?” Ozpin asked.

The previous conversation slowly came back to him, and he fought the urge to pinpoint where his flask was. It was difficult to decipher what he said and did with half a mind, but remembered the conversation. Oz was back, and he had brought him back from whatever state of mind he had gotten himself stuck in.

He was tired and Qrow had missed the old man, despite his anger. And the fact of the matter really hit him, looking at Yang again.

“You three know.” Qrow said and felt exposed like an open wound.

“Oscar... doesn’t.” Ozpin said, uncomfortably, and pointedly avoided Yang’s stare. “He believes you were relieving a torture in your nightmare. I steered him away from the truth, in this case. He still doesn’t know. I asked him to not be a part of this conversation.”

More secrets and misdirection from the truth, typical Oz, but this was for his benefit. He could see that Yang was biting her tongue from speaking.

“How did you find out, Yang?” He asked, because he couldn’t imagine anyone telling her.

“I looked for who attacked you, and I had a contact that got me your mantle hospital file. That’s how I found out.” She said, rubbing the back of her neck. “It’s been deleted now, don’t worry. I might have gone after Lazu and nearly burned his mansion down before Clover stopped me.”

While he liked to think that the Branwen side was a chaotic mess and that Yang got her more fiery tendencies from him, the Xaio Long side was much more prone to throwing fire at things that got their heckles up.

“I’ll have to thank Clover for stopping a homicide.” He said, and his voice was tapering out.

“Yeah, he’s an okay guy, he had been helping me try and figure things out. He cares about you.” She said, with the hint of a smile.

Qrow groaned, and pressed his face into his hands to hide the redness in his cheeks. “I’m remembering what I did with my bird brain.” Mainly getting really close and personal and affectionate with Clover, who seemed rather receptive to the whole thing - _Clover kissed his hand Clover kissed his hand_ \- Qrow being so close to him, _cuddling him._

“It’s too soon to make fun of you for it but I’m going to make fun of you for it in the future.” Yang teased. “Speaking of too soon, what was the deal with the half transformation?”

“When we were given the power, Ozpin warned us, drilled that we could not allow the bird mind a foothold or it will mess with the transformation.” Qrow said before Ozpin could open his mouth. “It only happened once before to me. Raven experienced it as well.” That was a _fun_ day. “But I kept my mind last time. This time it’s a blur. It’s coming back to me in pieces, at least.” he ran his hand through his hair. “Just more memories lost.”

He needed water, his throat was parched and he was more than a little hungry. He went to get up, and Ozpin spoke.

“Qrow, your shirt is ripped.” Ozpin said quickly.

“Oh.” He said, and pulled the blanket tighter around him. Ozpin knew of the scars, but Yang did not. He had been careful to not be shirtless around the girls as they grew up, around anyone really. To many uncomfortable questions and pity he couldn’t stomach from anyone.

“I’ll grab some clothes from your room.” Ozpin said, getting up. “Do you think you can shower? You’ll feel better, I assure you.”

There was stability in listening to Ozpin. He only nodded. He looked to Yang, who was watching Ozpin go down the hall to Qrow’s bedroom.

“He’s trying to help.” He said, and he knew that defending Ozpin to her would start something, but he _was_ trying to help, despite everything. Qrow could appreciate that at least.

“Forgive me for not being happy at him.” She said with vigour. “He practically pushed you off the metaphorical wagon on top of everything else.”

“The binge was my fault.” He said. He didn’t want to blame anyone for his alcoholism except for himself. Him, near what was essentially a brewery in the basement? A disaster waiting to happen.

“The Apathy didn’t help matters either.” She pointed out.

“I would have done what I did with or without a horde of emotion Grimm under the floorboards.” He said.

“You can’t ignore the outside factors that went into it.” She said, more gently then he expected. He assumed that was her way of saying ‘stop blaming yourself for having an addiction and being emotionally compromised when everything you believed in came crashing down around you.’

He needed to figure out new coping mechanisms. He had been making process. More like remembering his process as much as he could, at least. The crochet was nice, kept his hands busy, kept his mind focused on something that didn't smell like paint thinner.

“I have your clothes.” Ozpin said, and he saw that he came back in the room with a folding bundle of clothes with a towel as well. He took them without a word and made his way for the bathroom. Yang followed him.

“Shout if you need anything.” She said. he nodded again, having a hard time speaking.

“Don’t bite his head of yet.” He said to her, and she huffed out in amusement.

“I promise nothing.” She said with a slight smile. “Take as long as you need.”

With the door closed, he could hear Yang walking away.

The bandages were still clinging to him, somehow, and he unwrapped himself. No more ghosts of bruises, he eyed the scar, untouched by any healing since Mistral. He doubted he needed them anymore, they were only on him to hide what had happened to him.

That pissed him off because that decision was more than likely Ironwood’s and he was pissed at him for a lot of reasons now but he focused on getting clean. The bandages on his hand was another story, while he had it changed every once in a while, it was weakened. Clutching his fist the entire way twinged.

Showering in his suite felt good for a number of reasons. He didn’t have a nurse waiting for him to be finished on the other side of the door, and he could crank the water up to near boiling. Steam felt good. He spent some time just sitting in the shower/bath, soaking in the water running down his back.

The bathroom was too small for someone to be there, waiting invisible in the corner, but now the thought wouldn’t leave him. He was taken from his room. He’s not safe here. He wouldn’t allow himself to feel at ease.

He finished up and changed into the clothes Oz got him, he didn’t have designated pyjamas and more ‘it was warm and on sale’ because Atlas was awful and cold. Warm long sleeve shirt and fleece lined trousers made him feel much more comfortable then the hospital clothes, and he was sure that the shirt was ruined from the wings, and gathered the loose feathers that had become stuck to him. He noticed his clothes were looser on him. He had lost a lot of weight during hospitalization, he was going to have to gain strength again.

He smelt like himself again, no more sterile stench clinging to him like a second skin. He didn’t think he would miss his own soap. Taking the medical kit that he knew was under the sink, he found a compression bandage for his hand, just to remind himself it was still more fragile than the rest of him and to avoid accidents.

He pulled the blanket over himself again. He missed his cape. It made his back feel more protected then a thin length of fabric should have any business doing.

He eyed the pin he had placed on a handtowel to lower the odds of it somehow slipping into the sink even if it was too big for it to go down the drain.

“Rub it for good luck.” Clover had said. He thumbed over the green enamel of the shamrock. He understood why his bird brain had liked it, it was shiny, and he simply liked shiny things. He didn’t have any pockets on these clothes, so he pinned it to his chest and lied to himself that it was the hot shower that was making his face flush.

Leaving the bathroom, he looked down the hallway. His bedroom door was open from when Ozpin went inside to retrieve his clothes. He could see the bed, and turned away from it. He would rather go back to the hospital then sleep here ever again.

And that made him wonder what exactly he was going to do now. Was he going to be forced back? He would love to see the reception back, they probably were counting their lucky stars that he left so he didn’t cause a power outage from another nightmare, and jumping off a balcony proved her was more trouble than he was worth- Oh fuck Willow thinks he just jumped off a balcony- she would come to the rational person conclusion that he just tried to kill himself.

He made a mental to do list, and really just needed a pen and paper again. _Talk to Willow, Talk to Clover_ and he added a few lines on the mental page that said _Talk to Ironwood_ , before mentally crossing it out.

Yang was most likely outside. Ozpin was in the kitchenette, the smell of hot chocolate brought back memories of Beacon, calling back to better times. On the mental List, _Talk to Ozpin_ was now at the top. Qrow at least bought powdered milk, knowing he wouldn’t be able to drink an entire carton before it went off, and knowing his luck, it would go off sooner with no warning anyway.

“I made something for your throat.” He said, and there was only one mug made. They sat back down, this time, Ozpin kept his distance and sat on the single sofa, and Qrow took the middle of the couch again.

There was a silence, and Qrow didn’t know what he wanted done with it. He was too tired, to emotionally drained to yell at him like he thought he would when Ozpin showed his face again. He didn’t even know if he wasn’t to yell at him anymore.

“I know you probably won’t ever forgive me for lying to you, and I won’t defend my actions.” He said slowly, like he was testing the depths of the pool of water between them. “I abused your trust.”

“You did.” Qrow agreed. This wasn’t something he wanted to talk about. Not yet, not when he was tired, and frankly, while he never, (except for that one time he punched him because he couldn’t control himself) confused the two, It was still Oscar he was speaking to. His young voice, face, and he couldn’t shake it. He couldn’t talk to Oscar about his problems in any shape, because he was a damn child and he already had enough things to deal with.

Ozpin didn’t speak. Qrow had pulled his feet off the couch and cradled the cup, letting the warmth soak into his hands.

“Thank you.” Qrow finally said. “I don’t know if I would have gotten out of it otherwise.”

“After your nightmare, I wanted to speak to you sooner.” Ozpin said. “But I couldn’t face you. I assumed you would never want to talk to me again. But I couldn’t leave you like you were.”

“You did a lot for me, Oz.” Qrow said, forcing himself to look up from his cup. “There was nothing I could do that could pay you back for what you did for me, for Raven.”

“You never owed me anything.” He said, it a near whisper. “Not your loyalty or your allegiance or _anything_.”

“I owe you _everything._ ” Qrow said, sitting up to put his mug down but he had only put it on halfway on the coffee table. It spilled off the ledge, and onto his foot. He yelped in surprise then cursed at his luck.

“Let me deal with it.” Ozpin said, already standing and moving to the kitchenette. His foot wasn’t burning, because Oz had made it warm, not boiling because he anticipated Qrow might spill it. It was such a small gesture.

Oz came back with a few towels and gave one to Qrow, he looked to him and saw that Ozpin was sweating.

“Are you okay?” he asked, because he looked like Oscar did after an intense training session, not a short trip to the kitchenette 6 feet away.

“Cutting myself off has consequences.” He strained out, sitting again, the towels placed on the table. “Oscar can’t feel my thoughts anymore. This is the first time I’ve taken control since the train crash, and I can’t take control for as long as I did before.” He closed his eyes. “Keeping Oscar cut off is also taking its toll.”

He wouldn’t deny that he was glad that Oscar didn’t know. He did not what anymore of the younger hunters to know what happened to him.

“Don’t strain yourself.” He said, moving over. “It will be bad for both of you.”

“I can no longer take control for long periods of time.” Ozpin said _._ Qrow turned back to see Ozpin wiping his nose, and there was a smear of blood, his eyes glazed, and he was blinking rapidly. “We’ll speak later, I promise. Just not-”

“Oz?” He asked, putting his hand on his shoulder to steady him and noticed the change. “Green bean?”

“I’m fine, are you okay?” Oscar said, and looked up expectantly. “How was the talk?”

“Seriously kid, are you okay?” He asked, and looked closer at Oscar’s nose. It looked like it was only a minor blood vessel popped, but his aura had already healed it. He knew that meant Ozpin wouldn’t be making more frequent appearances even if he wanted to if it was going to take too much of a toll on Oscar’s body.

“Just a little dizzy. I can feel him resting.” He said, waving his hand. Qrow was not sure if he was aware of the blood. “How did it go?”

“Well, I didn’t punch you again, so if that’s any indication.” He said, and knew he was being cagey.

Oscar laughed. “Okay, good sign at least.”

“Qrow? Oz?” Yang said, coming back into the suite.

“Oscar again.” Oscar said with a hand up.

“Should have expected that.” She said with an eye roll, Oscar grinned sheepishly in response. “Everyone wants to see you.” She said to Qrow, “I sent the others to the recreation room. And Ren, Nora and Jaune are due back toom. If you’re up for seeing them, that is, they understand if you want to sleep.”

Nope. Not sleeping here. Absolutely Not No No No-

“I want to see them too.” He said, and got up quickly so he could leave the suite. He did want to see Weiss and Blake, it wasn’t an excuse to get out of here, just another reason.

It was strange, walking out into the outside corridor with no recollection of getting here in the first place.

“Hey Qrow!” Blake greeted, her head already turned to the entrance of the recreation room. “How are you doing?”

“Better, thank you girls for helping. I’m sure it was weird as hell.”

“It was very weird- but will you be staying?” Blake asked.

“I don’t know. That’s-” That’s not for me to decided, he nearly said, and mentally backtracked. Fuck Ironwood, fuck the doctors. “Yeah, I’m staying.”

“Uncle Qrow!” Ruby said from the end of the hallway, and she burst into rose petals and was coming straight at him. He sighed and braced himself with his arms out to catch her- Only to have her run into a glyph.

“ _Why?_ ” She groaned from the ground.

“You’ll put him back in hospital if you hurl yourself at him full speed.” Weiss said flatly.

“I appreciate it, princess.” He said. “Don’t want to have to go back anytime soon.”

“Apparently you left in a really interesting way.” Yang grinned. “A balcony? In front of people?”

“I was making a statement that went really, _really_ wrong.” He said, scratching at his neck and Ruby was already back on his feet. Launched into why she hadn’t been with Oscar.

“I only looked at my Scroll a few minutes ago, I wondered where the heck Oscar went but I was with team FNKI and man, can Neon _talk_ , so I thought Oscar was escaping while he could and then as I said I looked at my scroll- and you were a bird man? And I _missed it?_ Did someone take photos?”

“Take a second to _breathe_ , kiddo.” He said, and Ruby was jumping so he put his hands on her shoulders. He could see the humor in the sheer ridiculousness of it.

“We didn’t exactly take photos, we were panicking.” Weiss said, “Okay mainly me. Dealing with a magic bird man was not how I imaged the night would go.”

“Security footage on the other hand...” Blake said, pointing to one of the ceiling cameras. Qrow winced.

“Oft. It occurred to me that people may have seen me on my way here.” He said, and there were camera’s _everywhere._ “Well, that’s not a me problem. Ironwood can deal with it.” And he could feel Oscar looking at him, and pointedly ignored it. Of course Oscar was pick up that Qrow wasn’t using his name.

“The Tundra group are on campus, Clover’s getting his knee looked too.” Blake said, looking at her scroll, “They’ll be here for a debriefing soon.”

“I feel we should start recording how many times Jaune has fixed someone. See who get’s injured the most.” Weiss said.

“It’s you Weiss. You get injured the most.” Yang teased, and Weiss huffed out and crossed her arms.

“Clover has needed more aura amps then I have for the last two weeks!” and Qrow frowned. Before remembering that he did break the operative’s nose.

“Not like it matters with your knight in shining armor to fix you up.” Blake said with a cat like smile. Like him, it was hard for Weiss to hide a blush with lily white skin.

“The both of you are bullies. Qrow, I’m being bullied.” She said.

"Yang, Blake, stop bullying the princess." He said lightly.

"Weiss you're going to have a princess guard with everyone that will defend you." Yang said, grinning.

"Oh! can I be apart of the princess guard?" Ruby said, waving her hand up. She and Oscar had been talking to the side, and she gasped out. "Blake! it can be what your book is about!" "Weiss the princess and her princess guard. and I'm the best knight."

"You're writing a book?" Qrow asked, surprised. The girl always had her nose in one when she was on break, and she definitely enjoyed ready. 

"I mean, I thought it would be something to pick up." She said. "I tap out notes when we have breaks on missions."

It was nice to know they were developing hobbies outside of hunting, he didnt want them to turn into people that focused completely on hunting that they didnt have time for anything else.

"Oh, hey guys-" Weiss began, and Qrow turned. Nora had bee lined straight for Qrow, a strange look on he face he couldn't pin point, and she was standing up next to him and pushed her head into his chest.

“What’s up, Lightning Strike?” he said, and he expected her to grin up at him with her excited smile, but he felt her sob. Oh no, she missed him more then he thought and he had his arms around her- was he really that important to her?- "Oh Nora, its okay" he tried to sooth, but that seemed to make the tears come stronger and damn it he was an empathetic cryer when sober- and now Ren was coming over and he extended his arm out and pulled him in as well and his brain was frying because he only expected Ruby and Yang to be affectionate and maybe Oscar-

“I’m glad you’re back.” She muffled. And he rubbed the top of her hair and pulled Ren closer. Ren and Nora were orphans, he remembered. He must have been the first real parental figure they’ve had in literal years and it had never occurred to him that maybe they saw him like that. He was always uncle. He preferred uncle. The idea of being a father had terrified him. His semblance, he had been petrified to be around Raven and Summer when they were pregnant. if something went wrong, it would be his fault. 

But he realized it wasn’t terrible, having eight kids under his care.

"I'm glad as well." Weiss said, getting off the couch with Blake, "We really missed you being around."

“I’m glad to be back, kids.” He said. If it was up to him, he would never leave them again.

“This is a group hug now, you can’t fight it~” Ruby sang, and she was attached at his side, then he was getting hit with more hugs and he just laughed. It was all very overwhelming, but in a good way.

“I can live with that.” He said.

“It’s good to see you up again.” Jaune said.

“You know what this calls for?” Yang said after the break in the massive group hug. “Sleep. Over.”

“Sleep over!” Ruby repeated, arms in the air. “Everyone grab your mattress, we’re taking over the recreation room!” and there was a round of 'yeahs!'

“No, the ace ops use this room as well.” Qrow vetoed.

“Courtyard then!” She recovered, and there was a round of 'yeahs!'

He situated himself on the couch to watch them go back and forth through their rooms and carrying their mattresses and blankets out.

"I haven't see them this happy in ages." A voice said behind him, Qrow leaped forward and twisted. "Sorry! Sorry!" Clover apologised hands up, hiding concern, but it was painted on his face.

"Don't worry about it." He mumbled. And Clover joined him on thr couch, he moved to make room and rubbed the back of his neck. "How is your knee?"

"All fixed up because of Doctor Jaune. I’m glad you’re back, Qrow.” He said fondly. And Qrow pushed back his feelings so his face didn’t light up like the warning signals in Mantle as he looked at Qrow’s chest. “You’re wearing the pin.”

“Yeah. I didn’t want to lose it so I put it on, a little luck didn’t hurt.” He said, and he began to go to pull it back off to pass back, but Clover put his hands up and Qrow stilled.

“Can you keep it for the meantime?” He asked. “I mean, it’s a little luck, it’s not much, but-” He stopped and composed himself so he wasn’t stumbling over his words. “I would like for you to have it.”

“Okay, Lucky Charm.” He said, but there was a bitter sweet taste in his mouth. The man before him definitely liked him, and he had more than a feeling that he had liked him back, and still did, if the bird brain was any indication but he had to be honest with himself. He didn’t know Clover like he did before. “Can I speak to you?” He asked, Clover nodded and they moved into the hallway out of the recreation room. There were a lot of things he wanted to say, so he started with the thing with most priority. “I don’t know anything about the investigation concerning me.”

“That can be changed.” Clover said. And Qrow felt different. He wasn’t angry at Clover like he was angry at Ironwood. Disappointed? That seemed to fit what he was feeling. Because they were friends, _or something,_ and Clover had not told him either.

Clover had found him, that fact pounded in his mind, and he had withheld the information because he didn’t want Qrow to remember what happened if he remembered him. He was willing to stay away from him to protect him from his own memories. But he couldn’t seem to go too far. He had been guarding Qrow most days, he could see him outside the window standing back to it and next to the door, and had caught himself staring more then he would like to admit at him and his bandana clad arm.

Disappointment evolved into resentment because he had figured it out alone in his room reliving pains and feelings he had no context for. He had thought he was going nuts, he had been terrified to tell anyone but Willow about it because it could have meant more forced medication, a longer stay in the hospital.

His _friends_ should have told him, so he could have least expected it instead of being blown off his feet entirely. He wasn’t going to hold Yang to the same standards. She was still a kid, even if she was 18 and mature for his age.

They were protecting him, but it didn’t feel like protection. They had hidden the extent of his injuries from him. He had instead been coddled.

“I was taken from my room.” He added and Clovers expression changed slowly.

“That’s-” It set in what that meant, he had been attacked and taken from right under their noses, that the academy wasn’t _safe._ “That changes the timeline considerably.”

“With all the cameras and security, of course it wasn’t an option in the investigation for me to be taken from my room.” He said, and Clover couldn’t read him. “C-, my _attacker_. He had a semblance that allows him to go invisible completely.” He couldn’t even say his name, for fucks sake. “I mean completely, could walk through a herd of alpha beo wolves without so much as them picking up on his scent. He could pass the security here with ease, the only gap in his semblance is he leaves footprints and weight sensitive security would probably catch him.”

Clover didn’t say anything, and he was glad for it, he didn't want sympathy or an apology.

“It’s possible he’s been back since then.” Qrow grit his teeth. “And I haven’t been here. He could have gone in their rooms.” and he was fighting the urge to go into their rooms and turn them over to find any sign of Cain being there, even if he didn't know what to look for. He could have taken any one of the kids instead, and he was greatful for the stupid bunkbeds and them choosing to be together that lilely detered him.

But Qrow. Qrow was by himself.

“I’ll speak with the General and the investigation team about it.” Clover said, gently. And Qrow was loosing it.

“I’m assuming Ironwood knows I’m here and no longer a bird man.” And the sentence would have been ridiculous if it didn’t just happen.

“Yes, he does. I messaged Winter once Yang confirmed you were okay.” He said. He wanted to trust Clover, but he first and foremost still answered to Ironwood. He had to be careful. “Ironwood is currently explaining everything to Willow, since he promised to.”

“Why is that?” he asked incredulously.

“Well, after you jumped off the balcony, Willow attacked Ironwood.” And Qrow felt an array of emotions, but couldn’t stop himself from cracking a grin.

“Oh my god I didn’t think Will was serious- did she punch him in the face?” He asked, hands together at his mouth. Clover was concerned that was his first question.

“She threw half the cafeteria at him, don’t know about any punches.” He said, and somehow Qrow’s grin grew wider.

“This is excellent, because I now have permission to punch her husband.” He said. He was avoiding thinking about Will had definitely thought he tried to kill himself to escape the hospital and Ironwood.

“Qrow...” Clover said, a clear kind of tone in his voice that wanted to shift the conversation into something more serious. “I know that you and James didn’t have a great last conversation-” Clover started, but Qrow cut him off, his grin already off his face.

“I don’t want to talk to him. I don’t want to talk to _anyone_ yet, really.” And he hoped that Clover picked up that meant him as well so he didn’t say it out loud. “I want to catch up with the kids, I can talk tomorrow. To someone on the case. It’s about time I got interviewed.” Not you. Not Ironwood.

“Okay Qrow.” He said softly. “Qrow, I know this might be asking a lot from you, but...” and he paused, and reconsidered what he was going to ask. “Never mind. I’ll see you tomorrow, tell the kids I said hi.”

He had thought establishing a boundary would make him feel better, give him time to sort out if he was going to snap or stay mad, but watching Clover leave pulled at something, and his perceived anger melted away.

Clover looked tired and he wondered if the man took many breaks. He couldn’t ignore that the man had done so much for him, and he wasn’t even going to be grateful? Because he was, and thank you didn’t feel like enough, it wouldn't be enough for Qrow."

“Wait.” Qrow crossed the space between them. Clover turned back in time to steady himself as Qrow wrapped his arms around the Atlesian, who was quick to pull him in tighter. He was warm, it felt good and Qrow wanted to melt into him and stay like that forever. It felt like Clover didn’t want to let go either.

Qrow knew him, but didn’t know him. He remembers a confidence that he had thought was one tick shy of cocky. Not like his own confidence, as time passed being in atlas he had to come to terms that his courage came from a bottle, especially when Clover saw right through him. Whatever he had lost, he wanted every bit of it back. That included Clover.

"I don't know what we are." He said, pulling away slightly, but not letting go. "And well, you know. Memory loss. I don't want to string you on, because I don't know... What we were." 

"It's okay, really." Clover smiled softly, and Qrow wanted to bundle him up and make the man rest. "We... We went on a sort of date? If dinner and paper work could be considered one."

"It does in my books." Qrow said, and Clover perked up. "Ah, if you're not busy later, you can come hang out- you know, with the kids-"

"I'll love to, later. You spend time with them." He said. "There is some things I need to do, but I promise to drop by, okay?" He gave him an assuring smile, and Qrow found himself copying him.

"Okay. Thanks, Clover." He said bowing his head into the Atlesian's chest, feeling his ears burn. "For looking after them. For everything." Finding him. Being his gaurd, trying to stop the nurse give him medication, jumping after him when he fell. 

Qrow didn't deserve it. But he wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Yes. Qrow is not happy about being sheltered from his own condition. Even if it was well intended and a difficult situation, he’s still feeling some betrayal.
> 
> Also thinking of just renaming Straw to ‘traumatized teenagers finding father figures.’
> 
> EDIT: I never do this, but I got rid of a paragraph- it was qrow remembering he spoke to James about a cave, but realized i couldn't have that in or i'll break chapter 18 and 19. So second time readers, youre not going crazy if it's a littler different. new readers: don't worry about it.


	17. Sleep over, part 2- A Penny for your thoughts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone that gave me best wishes and told me to take care of myself, it honestly means a lot to me. I've gone to the doctor and i'm clean of the virus, I've just got a poor immune system and one of the people that should stay quarantined for their OWN safety and not others.
> 
> So this is definitely very late because I’m also getting used to some new medication (my old one was discontinued, and the new one is more expensive, RIP), so in the meantime i’m not feeling all that great until they start to work properly. So just doing light and fluffy is nice.
> 
> In which Qrow adopts a ninth child, and does a lot of thinking.

“Hello Mr Branwen, Captain Clover!” for someone that was 250 pounds of carbonated steel, Penny moved quietly. They broke apart and turned to the android. Qrow had tensed somewhat, but was relaxed by a gentle squeeze of him arms from Clover.

“Penny! What are you doing here?” Clover asked casually.

“Tonight is my night off because I am working security for Robyn’s election rally tomorrow night!” Penny said with a salute, not commenting on their closeness. Qrow realized he wouldn’t have minded if she did. “Where is everyone? I want to say hello.”

“Getting ready for a sleep over.” Qrow answered, and finally pulled away from Clover and his warmth as much as he hated to. “You’re welcome to join, I am sure the others will be thrilled for you to join us.” That was a truth he remembered, Penny going on missions with the teams when she could.

“I do not sleep, so I don’t think I should join.” She said, shaking her head.

“I doubt anyone will be sleeping for a while, knowing them.” Clover said, and Qrow chuckled lightly. “I should go now. Have a good night Penny. I’ll see you later, Qrow.” He said, more fondly then he and allowed himself before, and gave a two finger salute as he turned to leave that would have caused him to roll his eyes if it didn’t make his chest tighten.

“See you.”

“Are you sick Mr Branwen?” Penny asked, and he blinked at her, taking his eyes of the retreating operative. That was a fair enough question. He knew he looked like death itself right now. “Because your temperature is higher than normal.”

Oh.

“I’m fine Penny- also stop calling me Mr Branwen- it makes me feel old. Call me Qrow.”

“My records indicate that you are 41.” She said.

That seemed familiar. Qrow had made it a point to not celebrate his birthday unless it was to take advantage of a discount and get absolutely smashed- so he might have lost track at some point. A ridiculous amount of things reminded him of drinking, he grimaced. “I guess it’s time for me to have my mid life crisis.”

“Can you plan a midlife crisis?” She asked. “After all, you don’t know when you’re going to die.”

And here he was, talking mortality with someone that couldn’t die unless violently torn apart. How old was Penny, really? Her mental age was hard to pin point, and he had no idea how old she was.

“Did when I was 20.” He shrugged, “Huntsmen and women don’t exactly have the safest job, so there kind of is a culture of work hard, party hard- outside of Atlas, that is.” He sincerely doubted that Atlas huntsmen and women knew the definition of ‘fun’- then immediately thought of Clover striking a pose for him what felt like forever ago.

The kids had entered a line of work that dramatically decreased their life expectancy. They had mixed feelings, him and Tai when both girls wanted to go into huntsman work, any feelings of fear for them was overshadowed with pride, and really, they couldn’t really persuade them otherwise. Besides, combat and fighting was in their blood, and it was better for them to teach the girls how to fight then let them try figuring it out on their own and have accidents.

“I do not wish to die again it was... an experience I do not wish to repeat.” She said. He suppressed a wince. Her death had been so public, and if she was made of flesh it wouldn’t have nearly been so clean.

“Not many people do, and not many people get to come back from the dead.”He said. He doubted that would make the android feel better. “Well, better make the most of the time you can.” He said. “And you’ve never been to a sleep over, have you?”

“No. I still don’t know exactly what one is.” She said.

“You’re about to learn.”

They usually didn’t go out into the courtyard, the spare green looked teal under the moonlight. He took a sharp intake of breath, feeling the cool night air on his skin. He had only really gone outside, onto the roof garden a handful of times and only in the day. Real grass felt nicer then he would have imagined. He really did feel like he had just been released from prison.

The two teams had someone on a mattress, and the other three had lifted them up over their heads. Weiss and Nora were the mattress surfers. Weiss wobbled be held fast, while it appeared Nora was better balanced on the soft terrain.

Qrow sat on an abandon mattress off to the side of the courtyard and got himself comfortable for whatever show he was in for.

“Don’t let Oscar get squashed!” He called out.

“I’m fine!” Oscar said, not really holding the mattress because tall Ren and Jaune were able to hold it with ease.

“You can sit down if you want.” He offered, motioning to the empty space next to him.

How she sat was probably the most optimal way, locking her legs, then letting herself fall onto the mattress like she was folding over, the bounce of her metal body hitting the mattress made Qrow bounce himself, and had not expected it.

“What is everyone doing?” She asked. “I have not seen mattresses used like this before.” And he assumed she didn’t actually sleep like a regular person either.

“You’ll see.” He said.

‘Hi Penny!” Came a very strained ruby’s greeting, followed by a short chorus copying her.

“Salutations!” She said with a wave. The both of them watched as the two teams charged at each other after a countdown

They smacked the mattresses together, the sudden stop made a lot of things happen, mainly launching Weiss forward with a yelp, and Nora dived onto Weiss’s mattress. Weiss stumbled forward, the mattress too soft to get an even footing.

“AGAIN!” Ruby called out, and after a slow back up of both teams, they were launching at each other again. Nora stood victorious, and he barely heard her cheer through the kids own howling laughter at how it turned out and his own.

“You may be princess, but I am a QUEEN!” Nora hollered, then Oscar’s scroll pinged, he put his arms down and he definitely wasn’t doing much to keep it up.

“Food is ready!” He said.

The delivery car was packed and most of them made their way out to collect, seeing as they had gone overboard on both meals and sides and smoothies, and they made quick work emptying the car, and he found there was nothing left for him to carry when the delivery man closed the door.

“It’s good to see you again, Branwen. How are you?”

It took him a moment to realize that the delivery man was speaking to him, he looked to be in his mid 20’s, Lopsided grin with short red hair with fox ears perked up. Qrow didn’t recognize him.

“Good, good, just discharged- kids and me are celebrating.” He said, rubbing the back of his head. “How have... you been?” was it dishonest to pretend he remembered him? Well, he was already lying to him might as well continue.

“Good myself.” He said. “Ya’ll are keeping my mother happy with your orders, and when we saw your usual she added some extras.”

“Thank you, that’s really nice of you.” he didn’t know what else to say. It was just a small gesture. And he felt incredibly bad that he didn’t know them. Had he met this mother, has he gone into the shop?

“I’m glad you’re out of the hospital, it was good seeing you again!” He said, departing.

A lot of his stay in atlas alluded him, dark blotches in his memory that he had tried to shine a torch on with various degrees of success. He remembered small things, mornings getting ready, Clover giving him a wink and him staring as his mind short circuited, remembered pestering Ironwood in his office to go take a break-

“Eat.” Nora plonked herself next to him on the matteress once they were back in the courtyard, two containers of takeout and passing one over to him. “Hospital food is the worst.”

She had a point about hospital food. Even if it was filling most of his food lacked flavour so it wouldn’t upset his stomach. He didn’t fight her and took the plate that had a very generous helping of honey soy chicken and fried rice.

Flavour was _amazing._ He hadn’t felt an appetite since quitting booze, the nausea making it difficult to keep anything down, but Nora was watching his like a hawk. He suddenly felt self conscious. When the kids smothered him in hugs they would have felt how skinny he was. Nora in particular wouldn’t stand for it. He wondered how many times in her childhood she had gone without knowing when her next meal would be.

He was content to watch the kids talk, Penny wasn’t eating, but chatting away with Ruby and Weiss. Yang, Blake and Ren were close and talking about something. Jaune and Oscar were having a conversation, and he was relieved that with the reappearance of Ozpin didn’t change anything between the others and Oscar.

He was glad that they all got along because the last few months wouldn’t have been the least bit bearable if they didn’t.

He noticed that Penny had taken a break from the conversation, and was frowning softly to herself.

“Dimes, what’s on your mind?” and he was a pleased with himself that it flowed so nicely. She looked at him frowning lightly.

“My name is Penny, Qrow, I understand you may have forgotten it.” She said, and there was a choir of chuckles.

“It’s a nickname, you know how he calls Yang firecracker, and me Blondie.” Jaune explained, than blinked into a deadpan. “Yang please, I see you about to tell her your nickname for me and I’m begging you for peace.”

She made a smug face. “Okay.”

“Dimes is an old form of currency, like a Penny.” He continued to explain. And he was very thankful he managed to catch himself from calling her ‘Quarters’ instead, because that _might_ have been a little insensitive, thinking to the vital festival.

“Oh! I get it!” she said, and clapped her hands. “I like having a nickname!”

“So what were you thinking?”

“Well, I don’t understand what a sleep over is.” She said. “You all sleep in two rooms together, so don’t you already sleep over?”

“Well, yes.” Weiss said. “But there is a difference in sleeping in the same room, and having a sleep over. Mainly not a lot of sleeping and a lot of fun activities.”

“Haven’t done anything like this since Beacon.” Blake said, and they didn’t have the time really to settle into the mistral house.

“I’m going to clean up a bit.” Jaune said, standing up and grabbing empty take out containers.

I’ll help. I need the walk.” He said, and he just wanted to move as much as he can outside because he really didn’t know what tomorrow would bring.

“It’s fine, really.” But Qrow ignored him, and stacked a few of the containers. It was only a short walk to the recreation room with trash in hand.

“You seem down.” He commented.

“Ah. Well.” He said uncomfortably, and Qrow didn’t know what to expect, and didn’t even know if the boy wanted to talk to him in the first place if he wasn’t pushing. “Pyrrha didn’t get to be here.”

It was a punch to the gut, thinking of the red haired girl who had been unsure but when push came to shove she was ready to potentially give up her very soul for a cause she knew little about.

“For what it’s worth. I’m sorry for how it all played out.” He said, trying not to let the guilt eat into his voice. He had been one of the adults that had lead her into it. “She deserved to have a life.”

“She chose to fight for what she believed in. It’s what made her... her.” He said through a sad smile, and Qrow tried to think of a way to change the conversation. “She died a hero.”

“She did. And I saw her statue in Argus.” It had caused him to turn around on his way back to the Arc-Cotta house and back to the bar because it was a slap to the face, seeing her immortalized as a statue- because she could have been here, with her team, with her friends. But now she was one of many lives lost because of Ozpin and the war he had lead them into.

And Ozpin had lied to her too. Fuck. When they found Amber she was only a kid herself, no older then Ruby was now when she inherited the power of Fall. She didn’t know she was fighting a hopeless war either. How many young women had Ozpin convinced to fight for him? Dozens? Hundreds? And he played a part. The blood was on his hands much the same.

“She’s still loved, and she’ll always be loved.” Jaune said, wiping his face. He hadn’t shed tears, but he was close to.

He knew that if Pyrrha had lived, she would have joined them on their journey, and would have been a forced to be reckoned with within the few short months in the Anima countryside- she was able to go toe to toe with Cinder for a brief amount of time, not many people could claim the same, and she was a student. She could have been so much more if she had been given the chance.

“Okay, story time!” Nora yelled out, putting her hands up once the two were back from their trip to the trash.

“I feel like I’ve done much of the heavy lifting for story time.” Qrow said, sitting back down. “What have you brats been up to? Are you still getting hit on by MILF’s Jaune?”

“At least someone likes your hair.” Yang said under her breath.

“You have issues, Yang.” Jaune said flatly.

“That reminds me of a good story. Ruby used to have long hair, then she swung her scythe for the first time and lopped it off- Yang cried harder over it then Ruby did.” He remembered nearly having a heart attack because holy _shit_ if she had been an inch off she could have injured her neck. The group was laughing at Yang’s reddening face.

“How can I braid short hair?!” Yang cried out. “Then Ruby kept it short.”

“It’s practical, I didn’t want to cut more of it off!” She said. “And I like it spikey.”

“Disaster children with death wishes. You couldn’t take your eyes off them for a minute or they would be throwing themselves off roofs figuring out their landing strategies.”

“You can never start to early on a landing strategy.” Ren said thoughtfully.

“They were 10 and 8 and didn’t even have weapons!” He said, running a hand through his hair. “Thinking about it is going to make me grey, i’ll be-”

“-white by the time you’re 40.” Came an amused chorus. Had he said it enough times that they were able to quote him like that, he tried to think, back in mistral? Once or twice. Atlas?

Outside of a club to Blake and Yang, Yang in a dress that if Taiyang were there he would be pulling the shirt of his back to cover her in a father wolf protectiveness, Blake was there with her bow on, and Clover in casual gear that he hadn’t seen.

“It’s times like this I regret cutting my hair.” Blake said, flicking her own, snapping him out of his train of thought before he could delve in further. “I miss you braiding my hair.”

“You can braid mine then.” Yang offered, and Qrow cocked an eyebrow her way, and she poked her tongue at him, the exchanged went largely unnoticed.

“Oh! Braid time!” Nora said with a clap. Ren sighed, and already was pulling his hair out and moving close to Nora.

“Uncle Qrow! Help me with Penny’s hair.” Ruby demanded, and she was sitting with her in an instant.

“You’re the dickhead that offered- fine.” He huffed, and put his mostly finished food on the table they dragged out. He went to sit with the two.

“Uncle Qrow did our hair as kids, dad gave up after the uh. Incident.”

“Incident?” Penny asked.

“Yang’s first haircut.” Ruby and Qrow said together in the same dry tone.

“You’re very proficient in it.” Penny complimented.

“I braided Ravens hair a lot as a kid, braided a lot of hair in the tribe as well. You look surprised, kiddo.”

“You just don’t talk about your childhood much.” Ruby said, blinking wide eyes away.

“It wasn’t exactly the best childhood.” He said, and felt his back burn despite the cool night.

“But there had to be good parts, right?” She asked. She looked desperate to know that it wasn’t all terrible. He searched for something good that was before Beacon.

“The Branwen Tribe took Raven and me in when we were kids.” He said, skipping everything before they were nine years old, there wasn’t a single moment he could think off that would constitute a happy memory. “This was before it became known as a bandit tribe. It was a large group of wanderers, not having a stellar reputation exactly, things tended to go missing when they were around.” He neglected to mention that two eight year olds being some of the things to go ‘missing’.

“What was it like?” Ruby asked.

“Peeta was in charge of looking after us kids, it wasn’t just me and Raven, it was other kids without homes.” And Peeta would find them and bring them under her wing, literally. He remembered tawny coloured wings of the bird Faunus.

“You kids know you can collect Grimm bounties without a huntsmen licence, right?” both nodded, he worked through Penny’s soft, synthetic hair. “We got by, clearing out Grimm and using the lien to keep everyone afloat as well as trade. Older we got, the more we helped and damn did we get good at it.” He was leaving out a lot, how Peeta was given an ultimatum; leave the kids to fend for themselves because they were a drain on the tribe, or use them to fight Grimm for bounties.

They lost a lot of childhood friends along the way. Get good at killing, or die, and Qrow and Raven were survivors that got very good at killing Grimm.

“I’m done.” He said, Penny turned around, and Ruby had her scroll out with the camera function out, the twin tails he had settled on made the android look even younger. She had on in each hand over her shoulders, and playfully flicking them.

“I like it, Uncle Qrow!” and Ruby was gasping in delight, her silver eyes big and gleaming.

“Uncle Qrow?” He asked, amused, because she wouldn’t make the same mistake as Weiss did, so it was a conscious decision.

“That is my nickname for you.” Penny said proudly.

“Sure.” He said, and ruffled her hair.

“Ruby!” she was called over by Weiss, who had little hair ties in her fingers, Ruby got up and went over to her, leaving Penny and Qrow by themselves.

“I will like to keep my hair like this for a while.” She said.

“It’s very cute.”

“General Ironwood is like my uncle as well.” She said suddenly, and he raised an eyebrow. “Do you think he’ll mind if I called him ‘uncle’ as well?”

Qrow thought about the question. Ironwood had funded Pietro’s project over the others, and the more he thought about it, the more his anger dimished. He knew that James thought of himself as less than human after his accident. His insides half robotic as well as his outside, and Qrow was perhaps one of the few people that knew that. Perhaps it was the idea of something that was human, despite being made entirely of metal that made him choose the project.

Penny was more human than some people he knew. A protector that looked completely human, unlike the knight units- he had poked fun of James having them programmed with human gestures- make them more human like to put people at ease- He felt bad about it now, looking back. He wondered if James likened himself to the machines more than humans, and subconsciously chose to humanize machines.

Damn it, he didn’t want to sympathize with him, he wanted to stay mad because he was still a controlling asshole.

He wondered if Penny’s personality was from her artificial aura, or from programming. Because James didn’t have to keep her as close as he had. She was a walking weapon, yes, one of what he assumed with eventually be many eventually. But he treated her like a student, treating her like the age she looked. He knew for a fact that James having kids was very off the table, and had been since before the accident.

And he had finally earned the kids trust for Ruby to tell him everything. It took Qrow nearly getting killed and comatose, and it was not the best scenario. But Ruby at her visits had said she enjoyed learning from the general and Oscar had been quick to trust him.

“I think he would like being called Uncle James.” He admitted.

“Winter!” Weiss said, waving to her sister, who had just walked into the courtyard. He could never contain her excitement, seeing her sister. Winter never really smiled with her mouth, but her eyes turned up.

“Salutations, Winter!” Penny said with her salute.

“Penny, you’re hair looks nice.” She commented.

“Thank you, Uncle Qrow did it.” She beamed. She gave him a very strange look.

“If I ever retire from huntsman work, I’ll make a good hair stylist.” He shrugged, and didn’t comment on his new nickname.

“Weiss, how are you?” Winter said to her approaching sister, who had half her hair up in a braid.

“I’m fine, I’m sorry we didn’t get to hang out- train tonight.” She corrected. “Will we be able to reschedule?”

“Of course.” She answered, then turned back to Qrow. “I need to speak with you. About tonight.”

“I was wondering when I was going to get my ear chewed off.” He said, getting up. “A walk then. I need to stretch.” He said, and pulled himself up, his little stumble had some concerned heads turned. He may have sat down for too long. “We’ll be back soon, just don’t break anything while I’m gone.”

“Hark whose talking!” He heard one of them say, and the two of them were walking out of the courtyard. They were in agreement that whatever conversation they were about to have was best done privately.

“Clover sends his apologises, he won’t be back tonight. Something came up that he had to tend to.” She said first. He nodded.

“It’s fine. I’m sure that’s not all you wanted to speak to me about.” He said. When was the last time he had spoken to Winter? He wasn’t sure. No conversation ended without a trade of insults with them.

“I just thought you would like an update on the whole situation.” That implied she came here without being asked to, and that surprised him.

“An update would be great, I’ve been in the dark about this all for too long.” He said. And yes, he had taken quite the hit to his memory, but he had been doing well for the last couple of days, and definitely stable enough to have been told. It would have saved him thinking he was going nuts at least.

“For what it’s worth, I didn’t know the extent of what happened. Only a hand full did.” She said, and he didn’t look from the hallway before them, and they kept pace.

“Ironwood, Clover, whoever stitched my intestine back together, hospital staff, crime bosses, Yang- The list of people knowing didn’t have my name on it until a few hours ago.”

“It’s unfortunate. But the General-”

“Don’t. Don’t defend his actions. I’m not in the mood.” He said warningly. “Cause you’re going to say he was doing what’s best, cause he always does what he thinks is best without anyone else’s input, least of all the people he’s trying to help.” He spat.

“He wanted to be the one to tell you.” She said quietly, and he reigned his anger in. “He didn’t want anyone else to have to do it. Not your niece, not Clover, especially after he attacked Callows-”

“Clover attacked Callows?” He asked sharply, that was very new information to him.

“He had goaded Clover into attacking him in the interrogation. He said a lot of unkind things about you.” She sighed, and looked to regret bringing it up. “When you get the chance, ask him, I only know what the report says.”

Winter was being uncharacteristically patient with him, and that made him want to throw something. He didn’t want their spiteful barbs at each other to change, not over this happening to him. He didn’t want to be treated as fragile.

“I didn’t know that.” He said. Trying to decipher whatever relationship they had was difficult, because they acted as friends, but there was something more, the idea that Clover had attacked Callows over his words alone... he didn’t know what to make of it.

“My mother was throwing some hefty accusations at the General.” She said, finally.

“As well as throwing tables, if I recall correctly.” He really wished he had seen it, and felt a large burst of pride, because whatever embers that burned within her that Jacque wasn’t able to douse was glowing again.

“She had thought it had been the General to hospitalize you. Accusing him of child grooming as well.” She strained, and of course, that would be hard for her to even imagine. Willow had asked if he thought if James could have hurt him, but child grooming? It was so far out the realm of possibility for James that it never occurred to Qrow that perhaps people thought the worse of him.

“That’s... unfortunate.” He said.

“Myself, the General and Clover have informed her of... not everything. But most things. He promised an explanation, after she put the dust crystal down at least.”

“I thought it was because I looked like I was killing myself, Willow damn it-” and he had no idea where she got her hands on a dust crystal either, but that was something he would ask her next time he saw her.

“My mother cares about you.” She said, she walked with her hands behind her back and head forward. “That much is certain. Her doing anything besides be intoxicated is a step up, even if it’s... well.”

“Attacking your boss.” He finished for her.

“Frankly, I don’t remember a time when she was sober, I don’t know if this is what she’s really like, under it all.”

It had taken him a while to figure out what he was like without alcohol in him, and it was like he was looking back in his memories at a different person, of course, Willow would be a different woman in Winter’s childhood, but at least now that version of her mother didn’t have to stay in her memories.

“You’re mother is a good woman, under it all.” He said, and she looked down, he had never seen her look so vulnerable before. “And she regrets everything. She wants to make it up to you, if you give her the chance.”

“I will speak to her properly, for now...” she paused, trying to find her words. “I’m not ready.”

“You take the time you need.”

“This _is_ strange. You’re acting like an adult.” She said.

“How dare you accuse me of such a thing.” He huffed playfully, “You can threaten me about your mother now.” He had been expecting some sort of talk since she turned up, she they might as well get this shovel talk over with, and assure Winter he had no intentions of banging her mother.

“I was going to say something that could be construed as nice, such as ‘good for you for recognizing your addiction and taking steps to quit,’ and ‘I haven’t heard my mother laugh in years, and maybe you’re a good influence on people’.” And she stopped in her tracks, turning to him. “But I’m not going to say anything.” She said with a hint of a smile.

“Who are you and where have you put Winter Schnee’s body.” He said, and was spiritually startled at her light chuckle. “Winter, please threaten me. This conversation is too nice for the two of us to handle.”

She sighed. “Hurt my mother’s feelings, and you’ll have to be scraped off an iceberg. Happy?”

“I can tell your heart isn’t in it.” He pouted. “Where is she now, by the way?”

“On her way back to the hospital before my father throws a fit.” She said, a bite to her tone that wasn’t well hidden. If Weiss had been hit- and there was no way she hadn’t been from how she flinched at a raised hand- he could imagine the same happened to Winter.

“If he isn’t already throwing one now.” And he winced, hoping that Willow could deal with him without support. Hell, he’ll go back to the hospital, take all the medication thrown at him so she didn’t have to be in that depressing place with only her husband to visit her.

“Can I ask you something?” She asked after a while, and she looked conflicted. “I know it may be a lot. Can you please, please speak with James?”

He stared. A short build of anger extinguished almost immediately as he comprehended her words. He had never heard her call him anything but ‘Sir’, or ‘General’. He had never heard her plead before, and it directed at him?

Who was this, and where did they put Winter Shnee’s body? No. He couldn’t deny that Winter and James were close. And if there was anyone that could sense a shift in his mood it was her. Clover was going to ask him the same, also calling him James, not ‘Sir’, not ‘General’. He underestimated how much the two cared for his friend. They were his subordinates, but he called them, Penny and the other ace ops his inner circle.

Maybe it was more like Ozpin’s inner circle then he had originally thought and not a parody of it. People that cared about each other’s well being because it was a fight that they couldn’t do alone.

“Since you all came to Atlas, he’s been better. Smiling more. Taking more breaks.” She continued. “While he does not hold my mother attacking him against her, her words has greatly affected him.” And she didn’t have to repeat the accusations of child grooming and assault, because that wasn’t something most people would take well. “Are the argument you two hand still weighs on his mind.”

He had wanted to speak to him. Eventually. But fuck Ironwood and lording his control over him. Because it reminded him how utterly at the mercy he was to those around him. The medication he had no say in, threatening his visitation rights, how Qrow couldn’t stop someone hurting him in his own hospital room if they had wanted to.

“Listen. I’m going to talk to him. Really.” He said uncomfortably. “I just need time.”

On their way back to the courtyard, she told him as much as she could about what happened. the investigation coming up with nothing, and assuring him that they were upping security around campus and dorms specifically.

“Why are they stacking mattresses?” she asked, and a beat passed as the two adults looked into the courtyard. “Why is Blake on the second floor?”

“I believe she’s about to jump onto the mattresses.” He said. “I leave for ten minutes and they’re decided to try and break their necks.” He shook his head, not in disbelief but begrudging approval.

“I take it back, you’re an awful influence.” She said.

“They made this one up, not me!” He said, feeling the definite urge to defend himself. “Besides, this is not worse than jumping out of a plane.”

“I suppose you’re right.” She said slowly, but she was still tense watching them. “I’ve never seen her so... happy.” She said, ad Qrow zoomed in on Weiss, who was grinning so widely and cheering with the rest of them as Blake did a flip. “I had been tentative about her going to Beacon. But it was her decision. I wanted her to go to Atlas so I could drop in to see her.”

“Beacon’s done her good. Her team has done her good.” He said, shaking what he assumed was his smoothie from the takeout table. “Do a flip Jaune!” He called out, and Jaune was screaming on the way both up and down.

“Terrible form, the lot of them.” Winter scoffed, and he cackled.

“Go show them a thing or two then.” He dared, and didn’t expect her to look like she was actually considering it.

“Maybe I will.” She said, and he watched in delight as she walked over to the gaggle of teenagers.

“Winter!” Weiss said in surprise, and looked like she had been caught in the act, because she had already on the second floor from a flight of stairs not to far away.

“Let me show you how it’s done.” She said, and Winter started to take off her boots. The look of glee, astonishment and surprise on their faces, and Weiss had all three.

He enjoyed sipping on the remains of his smoothie, and watching Winter diving off the second floor, curled, landed, was sprung up into the air, did three flips before landing with the same serious expression on her face.

Weiss cheered the loudest out of all of them, and saw fist pumps. He wished he had a scroll- something he was going to demand later because he was well enough to look at screens again- and saw that Yang had hers out. He was going to ask for a copy later.

Definitely not the worst sleep over he’s been to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, It’s not weird that I made Yang obsessed with Hair, right? Cause I’m very much like that- I get cranky when people change their hair because that’s how I recognize them- to the point, funnily enough, that people tell me when they’re about to have a haircut so i don’t freak out. I still freak out and say it looks bad.
> 
> And I made this a lot about Qrow thinking of Ironwood as well without really meaning too, as both Penny and Winter bring him up and it was just going to be Winter, then I developed Penny's scenes a lot more. THe eventual talk is going to be... fun.
> 
> Anyway, since I want to do sleeping bag races and I'm putting off the angst because frankly, Jesus CHRIST, Sleep over Part 3 is going to be a thing.


	18. The Tin Tyrant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is going to be one of the most heaviest conversation this fic has had to date. 
> 
> Qrow and Ironwood talk. It was actually difficult for me to write because Qrow is filled with a lot of self blame, and this was mostly finished before sleep over p2 was, another reason why there has been a gap in the updates. 7777777 again for when the scene starts.
> 
> Trigger warnings: Talk of suicide, Qrow recounting bad times.

James could handle being called a tyrant.

Willow and her steeled gaze, guard up but seemingly less likely to throw something at him now. There wasn’t much to throw at him unless she decided to pull the projector out of the ceiling. He would not put it past her at this point.

Perhaps he was being paranoid, but she had taken him by surprise and he was keeping cautious. There was no reason to be fearful of a woman that looked like a small breeze could knock over and in a hospital sleep robe no less. Not exactly the picture of someone bold enough to attack the General of the Atlesian Army. But the Schnee women were a force to be reckoned with, he'd always known that.

He was glad that the table was bolted into the floor. Once Clover arrived, no longer limping they began the debriefing. They used the same projector with the Amity project details. Yesterday, he wouldn’t have entertained the idea of telling a civilian about amity tower, at least, non huntsmen and women, thinking of the Happy Huntresses.

He needed to tell her. Clear his name in her eyes.  He still felt an illness in his gut. It hurt beyond words that she would believe he could ever hurt Qrow. If he could convince her, he could convince anyone else that would believe he could do something so monstrous- he couldn’t even spar with the man, not since... Due Process felt heavy on his side.

“Qrow was attacked, but then those you thought responsible, those that were a threat to the communications tower, turned out to have nothing to do with it?”  Willow recapped.

“We suspect the attack was over the embargo.” Winter said. The mother and daughter didn’t meet the others eyes. He had wanted to dismiss Winter, but she stayed firm, staying professional and he also suspected she wanted to keep an eye on her mother. 

“The investigation is difficult, we’re unable to find where the assault took place.” Clover took over. “We’re dealing with someone that is not only able to take Qrow by surprise but also have the means to hide where it happened.”

“I doubt his captor expected him to escape, or for Qrow to lose his memory.” Winter injected. “We also don’t know why Qrow didn’t call for help, he had his scroll with him.”

Ironwood wondered why Qrow hadn’t flown back immediately to the academy or why he didn’t call for help the moment he had gotten free. He had been concussed,  Ironwood reminded himself, he wasn’t in his right mind.

And Qrow was used to doing things alone. It was second nature.

… or he wasn't intending to be found alive.

“You haven’t said anything in a while, General.” Willow said, and he found he was staring past the hologram of the tower.

“Pardon me, can you repeat yourself?” He asked, realizing he had checked out of the conversation completely. He wasn’t just tired, he was drained. 

“Sir?” Clover asked.

He looked from Winter, to Clover to Willow, two looks of concern, and still Willow and her furrowed brow of suspicion. Winter and Clover were his subordinates, he would not allow them to be concerned for him, he was the one that should be concerned for them.

He needed Willow to believe him.

“Willow. You attacked me because you believed I had been the one to hospitalize Qrow, and you accused me of child grooming in the car.” Winter had yelled at her mother at that, and the sound reverberated around the car and he was so glad that Weiss had just hung up, clearly fed up with three voices trying to speak to her through the one scroll. “I don’t know what I can say or do that will ease your suspicions of me.”

“Give Qrow his autonomy back.” She said immediately, crossing the room and around the round table. “Let him make his own choices about his care now. He’s okay now.”

“He’s not okay!” He said sharply, turning to her they stood on even ground, and she had to crane her neck to look at him in the eyes. She just didn’t understand. How could she? “Yes, he’s up and moving and he’s remembering things, but he’s not okay now, not while whoever hurt him is still out there.”

“You’ve been talking to him, visiting him, correct? Has he not shown that he’s in his right mental facilities?” She asked.

“Yes.”  He had only been able to visit him a handful of times, the first time after Qrow had woken up he hadn't wanted to leave.

“So why force him onto medication?”

It occurred to him he was being interrogated.

“I thought we had been on the same page and it goes without saying that I thought he would want to avoid a repeat.” He said flatly, refusing to move from where he stood. He could feel Winter and Clover watching them, and it was too late to dismiss them. “He worries about his semblance constantly, the medication would make sure he was able to rest without issues. I thought that would have been explained to him, and it wasn’t.” He sighed, and cursed that the best medical care hadn’t explained it to him. “I should have spoken to him about it first. I admit, I didn’t think. I didn’t have the time.”

“He didn’t remember the nightmare.” She said. “He woke up having no idea what happened or why he was drugged up to his eyeballs, do you have any idea how terrifying that is? How utterly helpless you are?”

They were staring at each other, Willow saw him as a monster. Did she see Jacques in him? Someone with power that only did harm to those close to them, that covered their crimes, that pretended to care. Her fists were balled up, and she was still despite her heaving chest. She was enraged, but she was holding it in well.

Qrow called him a control freak, he had in the past, but it had never hurt like it did. James wasn’t a control freak, he just wanted to help and he had thought Qrow was being difficult for the sake of being difficult like he had in the past. But he’s learnt that Qrow didn’t just do things to be annoying or difficult. James should have known better.

He thought of those days barely conscious, half man, half alive, feeling like he was just under the surface of water, but no matter how hard he pushed he couldn’t break through the surface.

“I do.” He said, and she faltered for a moment, and her face fell,  seeming to remember what she was asking. “Winter, Clover. You are dismissed.”

“I-” Winter began, but he didn’t let her finish.  Clover had a similar expression on his face. Neither wanted to leave him alone with Willow, and not just because she attacked him.

“Clover, check on Qrow, please.” And knew Clover wouldn’t deny the request. “Winter, you had the afternoon off, you may not have the chance after tomorrow to have a break, so I demand you take a break now.”

She looked between her mother and the General, torn about what she wanted to do. She didn’t want to stay, but wanted to. So he had to order her.

“ Don’t hurt him again , Mother.” She said quietly. And with the snap of her heels, she left without a glance back, Clover soon after her. Willow watched her daughter leave, heavy hearted and he recognized the look of regret.

With the both of them gone, he relaxed his shoulders.

“Why did you have him sedated for so long?” She asked sharply.

“He had an adverse reaction to the sedative the night of his nightmare.” He said and remembered the utter fear of being told that Qrow was barely conscious. “With how he affected the surrounding area with his semblance the aura surpressents he was on wasn’t enough, so I asked to have him on something stronger with Doctor Hera.  The mnemosynol is a light sedative, designed to wake him if he begins to dream.”

“This isn’t about the medication. Not really.” She said, shaking her head. “It’s one of those things, but the problem is that you control everything around him. You have the power to take his visitation rights, force him on medication and even blackmail him.”

"I... I won't defend my actions. I shouldn't have tried to force him onto them. Please understand that I'm worried for him." He saw her expression soften, and felt himself become less guarded with his words. "I didn't want him to relive anything else. I should have told him yes, but please, understand why I didn't, I had many reasons, but this-" He took a moment to steady his voice. "When Clover found him, he had taken half a bottle of hospital grade painkillers along with relapsing, we still don't know if he took them with the intent to kill himself or wasn't in his right mind and it was accidental."

And it burned him that it had all been too much for his friend, trying to recover from the last year alone and the attack had been the straw that broke his back and drove him to it, he wanted to believe that it had been an accident, but the possibility was there. Willow looked stunned, and perhaps he was being to liberal with what happened, but he wanted her to understand why he had acted like he did.

“He’s mind is still fragile, he still falls into dazes- him going half bird tonight is a testament that something is still wrong, even if his body has nearly healed.” And his voice dropped, and finally turned his gaze from her. “And I don’t know if he’ll ever be the same, Willow.”

She had known Qrow a week, he had known him for more than half his life. But who was he to deny that she cared about Qrow, that he could shut her out of his life? But she didn’t know him like he did, she didn’t know a Qrow that wasn’t bedridden with a shattered mind, slowly remembering parts of his life. Who’s to say that he wouldn’t regress, that one day he would wake up not knowing where he was, who he was?

“He didn’t want to go back to sleep, when he first woke up.” He admitted to her, and it was hard to remember that day. The relief was overshadowed with fear for his friend. “He didn’t think he would wake up again.” He felt like a monster, uncaring for the destruction he caused, not having the mind to care, to think like a man. “I didn’t think, I thought it was what was best for him, but I didn’t think.”

He walked to his desk, and had to stop himself from going to the bookshelf where his scotch was. Willow was recovering from an addiction herself, he wouldn’t be so crass as to pour himself something in front of her. He never did around Winter, knowing how she felt about it, knowing that Willow had had a problem for years.

And Qrow was helping her.

“Qrow said once that he believes that you’re taking care of everything because you think you owe him,” She asked, her tone a lot softer. It sounded like she hadn’t moved from near the table. “What did he mean by that?”

Ironwood blinked slowly, and knew what she was talking about, what Qrow had meant.

“I should have died with my team in the attack on the mines. It was an attack, not an accident. I survived.” He said, and the creeping unease in his words became more apparent.  Of course he would have just sounded even more paranoid. “Qrow was there for me, sat with me in the hospital for weeks. Mourned with me.” He took a pause, needing to compose himself. He had his back to her, and if he met her eyes he didn’t know if he would be able to keep his composure. “I don’t know what I would have done without his support.”

Willow didn’t ask him to elaborate, and stayed silent. He had wanted to die, half metal, half dead. Thea, Blair, Duke, all dead, the only people who had felt like family, gone in a burning haze.

“I do owe him. A lot more than he knows, more than I’m willing to say.” He exhaled. “And those students? I felt the need to reward them because they stopped Haven Academy from falling like Beacon did.”

Because child grooming was still at the back of his mind, less of the back, and more pounding at the front, going over every interaction he’s had with the teams since they arrived. Oscar’s questions and pointing to parts of the map, asking about terrain and how delighted he was when James told him he was intelligent.

He hadn’t meant to grow close to the boy, he had been trying to help with Ozpin, coax him out, but after learning the truth, that Oscar was just Oscar and he was young and still so new to this world he had been plunged into- he felt protective. For all of them.

“It’s the least I could do, they couldn’t return to normal lives after what they’ve seen, what they’ve done.” He continued. “I’m tutoring Ruby and Oscar personally because I believe Ruby has what it takes to be in command, Oscar is- Oscar is a special case.” Immortal Wizard was not in the briefing, there was only so much that could be said before it got ridiculous, and Willow had taken the entire ‘turn into a bird’ thing with surprising ease. “I can see now that it looks like grooming, that I only began to tutor Ruby after Qrow was hospitalized.”

"Did you truly not think your actions looked like you were abusing your power?"

"All my actions have looked like I've abused my power."  He said.

“I think that’s all I need to hear.” Willow said, and he was glad, because he didn’t know how long he could keep himself together for. “I need to go back before Jacques does something stupid.”

“When isn’t he doing something stupid?” He asked without thinking. She chortled, and he finally turned to her.

They were both tired. But perhaps they had reached an understanding.

“It’s taken me too long to come to terms with Winter leaving.” Willow said. and eyes flicked up to him. “I blamed you. I couldn’t blame her. But the only one to blame is myself and Jacques.”

“Willow-” He began, but she was firm.

“I should have been a better mother. But the past is in the past. I can only move forward. Try and do better.” How many times has he heard Qrow say those words? Move Forward. “Qrow has helped me a lot in the time I’ve known him. And he’s helped you. We both want to protect him. So talk to him. Really talk to him.”

And he finally, finally felt at ease, tension lifting from his shoulders and he had to close his eyes and turn from her again, looking out the large window at the moon.

“Take care of yourself, James.” And he blinked, turning back to her, but she was already going for the door to leave. He had her escorted to the front of the academy where someone was waiting to pick her up.

It didn’t feel like long after that Clover had returned. He had taken the time to rest, close his eyes and tried not to think, glass of scotch in hand. It was to calm his nerves, never having more than a quarter of a glass, and he rarely indulged.

“James.” Clover said, and he already didn’t like whatever he was going to say. Clover had a good poker face, but the urgency on his face made him sit upright. “I hadn’t been able to tell you earlier, however Qrow has told me he was taken from his room.”

He felt the world stop.

“That’s- not possible.” He said, eyes wide. “There is no way anyone would have been able to get past our security.”

“He said his attacker had a complete cloak as a semblance, having few weak points in it.” Clover continued. “I’ve taken the liberty of ordering security around campus to be updated to thermal cameras, I’m not sure if this man will be able to escape that level of detection.”

“Did he say who?” He asked, feeling a growing dread.

“Yang told me he said ‘Cain’, that Cain had been in his room, that Cain hurt him.” He said, not looking comfortable in the slightest. “He didn’t want to enter his room until he was distracted.”

“Remus Cain.” He said sharply, eyes widening. “Qrow- He told me about him. Months ago. He’s supposed to be dead. Qrow killed him, slit his throat.” His hand travelled over his face, and over his forehead, showing a revelation in his eyes. “But he didn’t make sure...”

His hands glided across the holographic keyboard, and brought a file up, a mugshot and criminal record. Clover stepped forward to take a closer look.

“I had someone go and retrieve Qrow’s huntsmen logs from Mistral.” Since the CCT went down, no one had been connected, and the mission boards were unfortunately localized, and once they shared information around the world but no longer could. “I’m sending this to Marrow as well.” He tried to think. “We cannot start a manhunt for him. Not until we know for sure.”

And if they put his face out, he would need a reason, and he couldn’t put his face out because the teams would question it, they might do their own research and knowing Yang she’ll find out somehow. And other people, rivals, enemies, might find out about Cain and look into who he was, and put the pieces together...

He couldn’t do that to Qrow, he couldn’t expose him to the entire kingdom like that.

“We’ll start a discreet search, the public won’t have to know.” Clover said, as if reading his mind.

“Take care of it.” Ironwood said and with a silent goodbye he was alone again.

Cain took Qrow from his room.

The room that was just a floor under his office. An office that he had been in, doing paperwork, viewing the amity project and adjusting new missions.

He threw the glass across the room, the shattering barely heard as he covered his face and leaned forward, elbows on his knees.

He failed.

7777777

"Jim, it's one in the damn morning." Qrow said, not bothering to knock when he came into his office. James preferred to work under the moonlight, the lights dimmed. Qrow was dressed for bed, (‘catch me dead in those ugly school pajamas, and wore darker clothes) but had his cape on.

“I’m behind on some paperwork, I’ll be here for another hour at least.” He said. “If you’re going to stay, just order take-out already.”

They had reached something akin to a routine, Qrow would pester him, and when he insisted on staying, Qrow would order take out and they would talk and eat. Catch up, talk about the past, the parts that didn’t hurt at least.

They steered clear of politics, for the sake of both their blood pressures, that didn’t stop Qrow from telling him he was being a moron when it came to how he handled things in Mantle. Some things don’t change. It was refreshing. No one outranked him to argue his decisions. Qrow didn’t give a shit, and apparently neither did his gaggle of children that were very good at questioning his decisions.

“Still amazes me that you’ll actually eat take out.” He said, scroll out, already ordering. “Would have thought you wouldn’t have the palette for grease- same as last time?”

“Yes.” He said. James appreciated the company, but wouldn’t say it to his face. He continued to work, knowing he would have little time to finish the rest of what he had planned to do.

“Oh, was that boy scout?” Qrow said, and pulled at Ironwood's chair from the desk then pushed it to the side with him in it, James sighed heavily and let himself roll- just so he could press the lock button on the end of the table to lock Qrow out of his files. “Let me look at his file!”

“Qrow-” James had been looking at the ace ops files, and he wasn’t surprised that Clover got Qrow’s attention when he was flicking through them. He had been looking to see if any of the new young hunters could benefit from Clover’s guidance. He’s been a guest lecturer at the academy before, but he didn’t know how he would be as a mentor.

“Damn you and your security. Ah well. I know your password.” He said smugly, and started to type.

“You don’t know my password.” He said flatly. Qrow also didn’t have his biometrics.

“Oh no! It’s not telescope123 anymore! Drat!” he said dramatically, punching the air across his body like he had been foiled, he returned his hands to the keyboard and turned to his friend. “How many tries do I have until your screen self-destructs?”

He had missed sober Qrow, a Qrow that he hadn’t seen in nearly 20 years. So he was a lot more patient with sober Qrow then he would have ever been with an intoxicated one.

“Three before it triggers security, now stop.” He rolled back, because if he got out of his chair Qrow was going to steal it and he definitely was not going to get any work done after that. “Qrow, I know you’re trying to annoy me into going home, but this is important.”

“What’s it got to do with Clover?” He asked, sitting on the end of the table and craning his head to peak at his password. James used his handprint instead of typing his password out. “I have to say, I usually scoff at a man in uniform but I could make an exception. Do you have a military calendar? He seems like the perfect poster boy, and I would like to hang his month on my wall.” He short him a glance, waiting for James to react.

He rolled his eyes. "Keep it professional, Qrow." He said, screen flicking to another page.

"What does that mean?" He asked slowly, uncharacteristically still. He sighed, knowing he was getting baited by Qrow into saying something.

"I'm asking you to at least try to abstain from sleeping with my best operative until the amity project is done.” He said, no way for him to make a dirty joke out of that. “We should all be concentrating on it and not be distracted-"

Qrow snapped his head at him glaring fiercely, Ironwood didn’t flinch. He was used to Qrow being volatile, but for the life of him couldn’t understand why.

"What do you take me for, that I would jump into bed with anyone that bats their fucking eyelashes at me?" James stared at him, not knowing how to respond to such an outburst, because he wasn’t implying that at all and had no idea how Qrow came to that conclusion because Clover was the one that was being very transparent in his interest. And he was Qrow’s type, he’d known Qrow long enough to know that.

“I didn’t mean-” He began and Qrow sprung off the table.

"Maybe you should talk to your own men about keeping it professional, General.” He growled. “’Cause your golden boy can’t seem to go two minutes without making some comment my way- but I guess  _ I’m  _ the distraction to  _ him _ ." He turned to walk away.

“Qrow-” he was trying to process Qrow’s words, and stood up from his desk and walked around it. Qrow didn’t stop and he sped up to catch up with his retreating form. “What’s going on-?” he asked, and put his hand on Qrow’s shoulder to stop him.

Qrow turned on the spot faster than a blink. James didn’t see his expression, only the fist before it connected to his cheekbone. The hit echoed in the room. James hadn’t expected it and had to take a step back to gain his footing again. With a grunted cry out he brought his palm to his cheek, the sting throbbing and forcing his eye closed from pain. Out of the both of them James was the better one at hand to hand, but that didn’t mean that Qrow couldn’t break a jaw without trying.

It didn’t feel broken. When he looked at Qrow with his one open eye, he was frozen in place, looking mortified.

“I didn’t-“ He took a step back, and James didn’t move, seeing Qrow flick between several emotions at once, panic, anger, guilt. “You didn’t warn me! Don’t- I’m sorry- FUCK.” He tried to say too many things at once. He fled, running for the elevator and slamming the button down.

James was too stunned to go after him. He hadn’t even felt angry at the hit, just surprised. He replayed the last five minutes in his head, and tried to read Qrow’s face again. It was fear under the panic. Now he knew he couldn’t just leave the conversation at that. He had misread the situation and Qrow did not appreciate the attention he was getting from the ace operative. But if Qrow didn’t want the attention, he would have already shut Clover down, right? More had to be going on.

Elevator ride down, a short walk down the corridor. He activated his aura and let it begin to heal the forming bruise and ease the swelling. Since becoming general and headmaster, he had not needed to engage his aura much besides the occasional fitness and training, and hadn’t since... since Beacon.

"Qrow? Are you still there?" He went to rap at the door, knowing the likelihood that he was already gone was low, it had only been a few minutes, but in that time he could have already opened his window and flown out, and there was no way to know if he had or not. It silently swung open at a light touch. He frowned, the door had looked latched, he would have to have maintenance come and fix it if it wasn’t closing at all.

Qrow was a few feet away from the doorway. For the second time that night, he was frozen like a deer in headlights. A mix of emotions crossed his face in an instant, much like in his office. James hoped he didn’t look like he was judging him, because his heart thumped seeing Qrow’s flask in an unsteady hand at his side. He had been trying to keep his hands steady, but James could see the tremor.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply anything." He said quietly.

"Don't be. I over reacted." Qrow said, pointedly turning away so he didn’t look James in the eyes.

“Thanks for not using your right hook, or you definitely would have broken something.” He said, thinking of those titanium rings on his fingers. Qrow was silent at James’s attempt at lightening the mood.

“Sorry.” He mumbled. James unintentionally was in the doorway, stopping Qrow’s exit. Neither of them moved. Qrow wouldn’t go through him, and James wasn’t about to let him leave. Not like he was now.

"You're shaking." He said. Qrow had gotten good at hiding the withdrawal shakes, they had largely subsided since he made it a week. This was not from withdrawal, not a normal shake. "Something is on your mind."

"I’m fine, James." He gruffed. "I just need- I just." And he settled on one distinct look. Defeat. He took several steps back. He was tearing up, trying to wipe his eyes with his forearm and he was very much not fine and his voice was rough. "I need a drink. I need it so bad it’s burning."

He didn’t hesitate letting himself in and gently pulled Qrow into an embrace and noted just how thin Qrow felt. Thinner than he had two weeks ago, and that alarmed him. Qrow didn’t tense like last time, and eased in near immediately, and was shaking so hard James thought he might vibrate a screw loose in his arm. The last time James had held him it was for his own comfort, that Qrow was alive, here in Atlas, and none the worse for wear.

Qrow was limp, he didn’t return the hug, but brought his hands up to his face. He guided his shaking friend to the couch and had him sit down and crossed back into the kitchenette to grab him some water. He eyed that Qrow had gotten himself some plastic tumblers, and filled one halfway.

Intoxication had numbed Qrow for years, and now he had no real way to cope with the past- Qrow had been busy settling in, concentrating on getting over his withdrawal symptoms and the missions but now that he and his kids were getting used to the new normal. He had time to think again.

It was only two weeks after they had come to Atlas. Qrow making it through a week of withdrawal meant his chances were good, but he was still in serious danger of relapsing. He turned and Qrow was sitting in the corner of the couch, legs up and hugging his knees to his chin, a gesture that made him look so vulnerable. Flask still in his hand, clutching it like a lifeline.

He remembered Beacon, more than 20 years ago. Qrow should have been on cloud nine after winning the singles round and the tournament. The two teams, STRQ and BIGD had been out on the town. It had been between Qrow and Thea, and it had been a fight. Both giving their all, getting down to the single digits and Qrow winning just by outlasting Thea. They were talking about a rematch the entire night, organizing a team fight to see who would be victorious in a 4 v 4.

Then they were back at the dorms. Bishop had won a giant stuffed rabbit and half begrudgingly gave it to Thea, and Blair was teasing him mercilessly for it because no, he didn’t like the faunus girl, he just didn’t want the stuffed animal because it was childish.

There was a courier waiting for them with an electronic message for the twins. A voice rang out when they activated it, and their reactions were instantaneous the moment they recognized who was speaking.

Raven froze. Summer had tried to stop Qrow from bolting, but he tore out of her grip and fell, neck nearly hitting the corner of the dresser. It had taken the better part of an hour to find him. The two teams split, Tai, Thea and Blair stayed to help calm Raven down, who hadn’t said a word since the message began. Summer, Duke and James went searching.

He found Qrow, hidden away in the garden. He sat with Qrow for a long time, hand on his shoulder, silently conveying that he wasn’t alone as he stared into the dirt.

Now was a mirror of that moment. He moved slowly, placing a hand on Qrow’s shoulder.

“Have you been sleeping?” He asked. It was so late it was early morning, and he knew that Qrow had been on a mission that day, he had to have been tired.

“Have you?” Qrow answered a question with a question.

“So no then.”

Again, they sat in silence.

"I killed someone." Qrow said finally. He knew that wasn’t all. He stayed quiet, and hoped that Qrow would continue.

“Years ago, I got drugged in a bar in Anima.” He said, looking at a spot on the coffee table. James didn’t know how to react, no expecting in a thousand years that would be what he said. “This guy named Remus Cain talked big talk about being a big game hunter. Went for the biggest, most dangerous grimm. I got in the way of his hunt and he took interest. So he stalked me, approached me at a bar and flirted with me and bought me a few drinks.” He pushed his face into his hands. “I fell for it hook, line and sinker.”

“Did you tell anyone?” he asked. “Ozpin?”

“Yeah, and get told of for taking drinks from random bar goers and being reckless? No. It was my fault, I let it happen.” He said bitterly, James couldn’t believe it.

“You didn’t let yourself get drugged- you just told me he stalked you.” He had to address the self blame or Qrow was going to spiral into it. “No one was going to tell you off for being raped -”

“No, he didn’t get to. I got away.” He said quickly. And James felt relief that he didn’t have to go through with that. “I left because he was getting too rough. Didn’t know he drugged me until the effects hit me outside. I was with Amber. Pretty sure she was going to tear his dick off if she had found him. But he disappeared completely.”

James saw Qrow thumb at the cap of the flask, but didn’t open it. He knew it was empty, something he had done the morning after he and the students landed in Atlas.

“He’s got a semblance that allows him to cloak himself completely, it’s what made him so hard to catch. The moment things got heated he would disappear, lay low and then turn up somewhere else in Anima.” He laughed so suddenly that James flinched. “I’m Remus Cain! I’m a big game hunter! Thrill of the hunt! Oh no, my prey is not a dumb animal! I must flee!”

“Was that an impression?” James asked, not knowing what to make of it.

“That’s his personality in a nutshell. As years went by reports came in of him attacking hunters, got himself quite the record as a huntsman killer.” He stretched out, heels landing on the coffee table. “Once I caught wind of it I tracked him down. I had a score to settle. And he wasn’t just killing people. He did to a lot of people what he tried to do to me.”

“He thought I would be an easy fight. The moron. I fought him and lured him to a swamp. He wasn’t able to disappear because I could see where he went in the mud, didn’t have a way to pull himself out of it either. Turned him over to authorities and I thought that would be the last time I would ever have to deal with him.”

“And it wasn’t.” James said.

“No.” Qrow nodded. “I should have killed him there and then. But him standing trial for his crimes would benefit more than just my sense of revenge.” He chuckled darkly. “Should have taken his head and hug his body from a tree for vultures to pick at.”

That was different. Qrow tried not to kill, never falling into the pit trap that was needless violence when it came to his work. Picking fights with Winter was different, it was an angry sparing match at worst, no need to bloodshed.

“What helps you calm down? Besides, you know.” He motioned to the flask, and it seemed like Qrow had forgotten it was in his hands.

“This would be easier with scotch, but... I promised.” He said, biting his lip. “I’m not going back on it.” He was going to have to hide that scotch. He didn’t even want to tempt him. Qrow held the flask out, “Can you hold on to it? I kept it because it was a gift, but I can’t have it here.” James treated it like a loaded gun, gently putting it out of sight and tucking it into his pocket.

James made Qrow hold the tumbler to give him something to do with his hands, so he wouldn’t dig his fingernails into his knees.

"When I was shadowing Ruby on their way to Mistral, I took out a pack of alpha beowolves.” He began again, more calm, detached from his own words. “Cain appeared out of nowhere. I didn’t see him coming, I didn’t expect him in any capacity and then he was there. I woke up with my hands tied above my head and my pants around my knees."

James breath hitched unintentionally, the image burning into him like a welding flash.

"Just- just let me finish, again, he didn’t get to do anything too bad." Qrow assured, but James didn’t feel assured because Qrow downplayed everything, because ‘anything too bad’ meant he still did something. "He had been following me for I don’t know how long. Worse, he had figured that it was the kids I was shadowing. He had listened in on their camp, learned their names.“

He gripped the tumbler tighter, knuckles going white and James was glad he grabbed the plastic cup instead of glass. He looked as closely as he could at Qrow’s face, and he looked pained.

“He asked if Ruby was my daughter. He pinned Nora as the heaviest hitter and thought it would be a challenge to take her- and that the boys would fight tooth and nail and die trying to protect them- and gods he just kept talking about what he would have done to the girls.” The words spilled from his mouth, and he placed the tumbler onto the coffee table. “I didn’t even blink- I transformed and took him by surprise, grabbed harbinger and I slit his throat."

Grimm weren’t the only monsters that roamed the countryside.

“I ran. I flew. I needed to get as far away as possible.” And Qrow laughed, unable to contain a hysteric, he had both hands over the sides of his head, nearly over his ears. “Hadn’t killed anyone in years. You forget how easy it is.” And he stiffened into a short humourless giggle before he spoke in a hollow whisper. “I can still hear him gargling on his own blood.”

He put his hand back on Qrow’s back, and gently grabbed for his wrist, because James could see that he was clawing at his hairline, and if he held on any tighter he might rip his hair out.

“He was going to go after the kids. And he attacked you with very clear intentions.” He said slowly, deliberately and careful with the words he used.“Are you upset you killed him?”

“No.” Qrow said immediately, gaze hardening. “He deserved worse. I wanted to tear him apart, I wanted his last moments to be screaming for mercy until I gave it to him and tore his head off.” Another bitter laugh, and he turned away. “When I reported his death, I found he had escaped and killed three cops about three months prior. Never got the report of it because comms were down.” He said.

That made the hairs stand on the back of his neck as dread washed over him. Communications were down because Beacon was gone, because his army was taken from him, because of him Qrow never got the alert that Cain escaped. He pulled away.

This was his fault.

“James?” Qrow asked quietly, and when he didn’t respond, Qrow spoke again. “This was too much to just throw on you, f-forget I said anything.”

“No.” He said quickly, then got control of himself again. This wasn’t about him or his own sense of guilt, he didn’t want Qrow to think for a moment that he was a bother. “While things haven’t been... we haven’t seen eye to eye on a lot of things in recent years. We’re friends. You’ve dealt with this alone for too long.” And he dropped his eyes. “And I’ll speak to Clover about his conduct. If he’s made you uncomfortable...”

“No. don’t.” He said, shaking his head, and James frowned at him. “It’s not that I don’t like him, it’s just. I’m figuring it all out.” He rubbed the back of his head. “I don’t want to use him to make myself feel good. He’s- he’s a good guy, he doesn’t deserve- I don’t want to...” He leaded back, “Okay, there’s more. Don’t judge me, okay?” There was desperation in his voice.

“Of course I won’t.” He said immediately. Qrow took a deep breath and crossed his legs under himself.

"I drank a lot that night so I could stop feeling him." He continued, and clamped his eyes tight. So Cain did do something that Qrow wasn’t telling him, he wasn’t going to pry, and pushed it out of his mind because trying to figure out what he did wasn’t going to help.

"It wasn't enough, James. I- I needed to get rid of his hands on me. I picked up a guy, barely talked to him and there I was, a few hours after nearly getting raped I was getting fucked against a wall barely able to think straight. You wouldn’t have been able to light a match near me. I was surprised to wake up in an inn, and not in a fucking ditch. I might as well have let Cain fuck me.”

“Qrow-”

"I did that for a couple of nights." he said, voice barely above a whisper he was covering his face and James could hear the shame in his words. "Flew to a different town, found someone and drank into a stupor. I thought it would help. Making the choice to not shy away from it, get back into control because I wasn’t letting a dead man traumatize me away from men. But each- each time... Each time I felt disgusting and worse and I was enduring it because if I didn’t then Cain ruined me."

“He didn’t Qrow.” James said quietly, not knowing what else to say.

“Felt like it.” He sighed, and he looked even more haggard. “One of Salem’s men turned up to kidnap Ruby for maiming Cinder and I got poisoned protecting them, Ruby maimed him and he fled. Barely made it in time to help them because I was passed out for nearly a whole day and lost track of them. Being in a Mistral hospital tampered me off being such a slut-”

“Don’t call yourself that.” James said sharply, it felt like a stab in the gut, hearing him say that. Qrow snapped up to gaze at him.

“I threw myself at literally anyone that would have me. I let Cain-” He grabbed his hand again, and made eye contact.

“Stop.” He said, just as firm, but softer. “Don’t do this to yourself, old friend. You didn’t let Cain do anything. And even if he didn’t do anything it affected you.”

“It shouldn’t have! I killed him, I wasn’t-” Qrow was pulling away, turning, eyes wet but no tears.

“No. It’s not your fucking fault.” He rarely swore, and Qrow stopped. “It’s Cain’s fault. He’s the one that hurt you, and if you blame yourself you’re denying that he was responsible.”

Qrow shrugged his head, shaking again and James pulled him in again, and felt Qrow latch on to his jacket and sob. How many months had he kept this inside himself? He couldn’t have told Ozpin in his new form, he wouldn’t be able to with Oscar listening. So he had struggled with this by himself, quit drinking and had nothing to fall back onto to deal with this. No one to talk to about it, because there was no way he could speak to Tai with the comms down, and no way in hell he would speak to his nieces.

“Have you talked to anyone at all?” he murmured when he felt Qrow calm down.

“No.” He answered hoarsely, and James exhaled. “Started drinking a little more, I admit, to keep my mind off things. Didn’t have time to deal with it. Didn’t want to.”

“I’m so sorry you had to do all that alone.” And he felt Qrow chuckle.

“It’s okay. Okay it’s not okay. I dealt with it, I’m dealing with it. But I... can’t think about it without wanting to drink.”

“Do you want to drink now?” He asked, and wondered if that was too loaded a question.

“Not really. Too tired to. And talking helped.” he pulled away. “You didn’t have to listen.”

“I wanted to listen,” he said. “You made time for me. You didn’t have to visit me in hospital.”

“Yeah, and I wasn’t juggling two full time jobs.” Qrow said. "Didn't have 8 kids to look out for either." And Qrow ran his hands through his hair again. Cain had threatened the kids, and he wasn't about to ask Qrow to elaborate on what Cain said about the girls.

“They're safe here.” James assured. “You and the kids. You don’t have to worry, I promise."

"In a city of a million cameras? Good luck to any dumbass that tries -the take out!” Qrow said suddenly. “Shit!”

By the time he came back with the takeout (and apologising to the delivery driver for keeping her waiting, and she had not known how to react to him coming down instead of Qrow) Qrow was asleep on the couch, finally crashed out from emotional exhaustion. He went and grabbed a blanket from the cupboard for him. James took his coat off and hung it at the door and sat in the armchair, scroll out. It’s what he did when Qrow had told him he was set on quitting. He began to research.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping that i didn't write Qrow and Ironwood's flashback as romantic, because that is truly not what i'm going for- these two really are just friends, and have a long history in this universe and mean a lot to each other. their meeting and animosity in volume 3 is going to be explained at some point.
> 
> I'm also going to slow my pace in updates, I am very tired from medical stuff (as I'm sure you're all aware). I'm going to fix this chapter more in the morning because I need some fresh eyes. 
> 
> Thank you all for the support and you reading this fic!
> 
> EDIT: I made a mistake and posted an unfinished version and skipped out on part of Ironwood and Willow talking. Ironwood explains to her that he not only didn't tell Qrow what happened to him because he was afraid that he try and kill himself, as it's still a possibility in his mind. even if clover doesn't think he did- and as the audience we know from his memory that he took the pills because in his mind they weren't working fast enough, and it was an accident. However since he doesn't remember it no one can say for sure until he does.
> 
> So he is being super controlling, because he wants to protect Qrow from the event, and from himself if the case was that he tried to kill himself. I apologize as it changes most of the first conversation, and I'll make sure next time that I'm using the right draft.


	19. Sleep over, Part 3: Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, just very quickly, I’ve noticed that a lot of people are picking Straw up now and saying i’m handling the subject of recovery well, and I hope I can continue to do that.
> 
> Thank you all for trusting me, and I hope I don't let you down!
> 
> As a big note, thank you all that told me to watch out for my own health, it certainly makes me feel very loved. I've finally acclimatized to my new medication, and i'm definitely doing much better then I was. <3's for everyone, you've all been amazing.

Marrow and Clover were on their way to the crime scene.

Clover didn’t know when the call came in, only that after he had spoken to the General, Marrow was calling him up to see if he had wanted to come with him to a suspected lead on a crime scene.

He wanted to go back and be with Qrow, but he had to know, and they finally, finally, could make a lucky break in the case.

It was an empty home in Atlas close to the outskirts of the ring. Qrow would have been able to fly down no issues to Mantle from here.

Firstly, the power spikes, Clover in the back of his mind was grateful that something good came out of Qrow’s nightmare, that they were able to deduce that his semblance might had gone out of control. The neighbourhood had a strange flicker of power, but it had been low on the priority list because they had been sure he was attacked in mantle, and they didn’t have the man power for this case to search more.

This home was pinned as the epicentre. Most of the windows were cracked in some regard, and entering found that all the light bulbs were blown- just like in the hospital hallway and Qrows room. The sink pipes had burst and ruined the kitchen.

It looked like this house was hit with all the bad luck in the world without collapsing. He felt a sickness root in his gut.

The investigation team were already combing over the place by the time Marrow and himself got there, out of their uniforms, as the moment ace ops were seen it would cause a disturbance and questions he didn’t want them to answer. On the outside, it looked like they might have been investigating a robbery, or perhaps even a homicide.

“Found a sub basement.” The investigator said. “Looks like there have been moles.”

Shit. There were a lot of crime dens in Atlas, houses just like this, tunnels going from safe house to safe house. When they found one, they found dozens and usually a pile of wanted criminals to go along with it.

“Bring in a team to map out the tunnels.” Marrow said, coming down the stairs, the basement itself was pretty bare, the sub basement was hiding behind a sliding bookshelf. Clover stayed a step behind him. This was Marrow’s investigation now, and he was making a conscious effort to not take over. He was a guest. “Clover, I would like your help in doing so, in case there are stray Grimm in there, just in case.”

“There is no way that Grimm could get in Atlas without detection.” An investigator scoffed. Marrow looked at him sharply.

“There is a multitude of reasons for there to be Grimm in the tunnels, firstly, they make great guard animals if you get the right ones that stay in tunnels, and two, I’m not risking anyone going in there without a qualified huntsmen- we don’t know where those tunnels lead.”

Clover had a feeling that this wasn’t the first time Marrow had to explain himself, when if Clover was giving them instructions they wouldn’t have bated an eyelash. Some investigators were already down into the sub basement, and it was a small tunnel entrance.

“We found something, Ace Op Marrow.” Someone from upstairs said, and Clover made a note of their face, at least they gave Marrow the proper respect he deserved.

Marrow moved to the investigator. Clover was checking the sub basement room out, looking at the complex map of sewers and added tunnels that stretched pretty far under atlas. If this was a point where people could come to and from Mantle without detection it would be something they had to deal with.

And Marrow returned not five minutes later. It was hard to notice with his complexion that all the blood had rushed from his face, and he was wide eyed. Clover was more confused the concerned looking at the younger man.

“Clover, go back to the academy.” Marrow strained out, trying to be firm but hi voice was high. “I want you out of here.”

“What did you find?” he asked near immediately.

“No. Not telling you.” and he swallowed, Clover straightened up and looked in the direction he just came from, “Clover I say this with absolute sincerity, i don’t think you can handle what’s in that room, and neither will the general when he finds out.” He put his hands out to his chest, as if trying to push him but didn’t move. “And now I’m glad that Qrow doesn’t remember what happened.”

“Marrow you can’t say that to me and then not tell me what happened.” He said, this had to be the place it happened then without a doubt, and his worry increased at Marrow’s behaviour.

“I can tell you that you’ll freak out, the general will freak out, and that this was an attack by proxy.” there was evidence- and something that’s utterly convinced Marrow that this was an attack on the General. His vagueness was setting off alarm bells. “Trust me, please. Go back to the academy. I’ll tell you later, just not- not with you here. You shouldn’t see.”

And he wanted nothing more than to ignore Marrow, push past him and see what the absolutely hell the junior was talking about, he needed to know, he had to ease his own concerns because his mind was going crazy with possibilities.

Because Marrow didn’t shake easy. He didn’t claim things like that easily.

But leaders trusted their subordinates. He trusted his friend to know what was good for him.

“Okay, okay I trust you.” He said, and Marrow relaxed a fraction. “You look shaken, and Marrow-”

“We can talk later, let me do my job.” He said, hardening his voice.

On Clover’s way out, he noticed that the investigators had uncovered a second, more hidden subbasement. He didn’t look, and took a sharp breathe because this was definitely the place that it happened. He put his trust in Marrow to tell him later, but he had to leave before he went back on his own word.

* * *

Winter was not good at braiding hair certainly lacking the experience, but she was trying her best. Blake and Yang were sitting next to the sisters, and Blake was doing her best to give Winter a step by step guide on a vacuo style braid. Weiss was doing her absolute best to keep her delight to a minimum and Qrow wasn’t surprised she didn’t vibrate with joy through the courtyard. It had been what felt like a decade, maybe even more since the last time they just sat and relaxed like this. No excuse of training to hang out together.

He thought of Willow. She would have loved to be a part of this little moment. He also thought of Whitley, alone with Jacques Schnee, father of the year. He felt sorry for the kid. He hoped they were both okay.

“I need to get going.” Winter eventually said, having already put back on her shoes. “I enjoyed spending time with you, Weiss.”

“You should drop around more often.” Yang said. “Be a part of the braid train!”

“I might.” She said, with a hint of softness.

“And I would like to get back to patrol.” Penny said, standing up, still legged. She had yet to take out her braids, and he maintained they looked adorable. There was a lot of braided hair, even the short haired people had their hair had tiny pig tails, Oscar having two tuffs, ruby having one and looking like onion sprouts, Nora and Blake managing pigtails and Jaune was adamant not to have any in his hair. (“I spent 17 years fighting off my sisters using me as hair practice. Never AGAIN.”)

“Isn’t it your night off?” Ruby asked, looking a little disappointed, Penny didn’t seem to notice.

“Yeap! Doing patrols is something I enjoy,” She said. “But we can hang out tomorrow at Robyn’s victory rally.”

“I nearly forgot about that.” Ruby said, slapping herself in the forehead.

“It’s getting cold out, I recommend you don’t sleep out here. You may catch a cold and get sick.” Penny said.

“It’s not too bad, we’ve camped in worse.” Ruby said.

“If one of you get’s sick you’ll all get sick. Let’s move back inside.” Qrow said once the possibility came up. He was not having a repeat of pre Argus where Sun got sick, so Blake had gotten sick, so Yang got sick, so Nora got sick and then Ren and Jaune even with his amping semblance couldn’t fight colds.

Qrow had burned so much chicken soup that week and the Belladonna’s had helped a great deal- and then he got sick, and he knew that was inevitable because of his semblance. There was the smallest comfort, knowing that that if something can go wrong, it will. There was a sense of predictability to it.

By the time he snapped out of the memories, Winter and Penny had walked away, and he grinned at their sort of matching braids, because Weiss and Penny had wanted to do her hair, and he was surprised that she agreed to it.

He made the mistake of stretching, and a deep yawn tearing out of him and regretted it immediately.

“Uncle Qrow? Are we keeping you up?” Ruby asked, her scroll in hand and she had been versing Oscar at some scroll game.

“No.” He said quickly, a little too quickly. “Just a little tired, don’t worry.”

“The old man needs to go to bed guys!” Yang yelled, and there was an assortment of giggles.

“Call me old again I’ll start talking about more embarrassing childhood stories.” He said, and she put her hands up in mock surrender.

“Hey Clover!” Jaune called out, and Qrow had turned around as fast as a whip. Yeah, there was no denying the figure sauntering over as Clover, even wearing casual clothes, something about Clover just screamed military. He had never seen Clover in civvies before-

Qrow blinked. _Yes he has._

The memory replayed in his head like it was sped up, details overlapping with each other.

“It’s not a date, you brats.” He huffed for the hundred time, and the three girls, Ruby, Blake and Weiss were ‘helping’ him get dressed for the sting operation, Yang had gone off to very quickly buy her own undercover clothes.

He had bought the dress clothes in case they had to dress up for something fancy, and he was no stranger to tagging along to balls and that certain standard of dress code was needed- and he was not going to let James dress him again because their versions of ‘presentable’ was vastly different.

“Then why are you dressing like it’s one?” Blake said, having just finished styling his hair, he really didn’t need the help but he couldn’t get them out of his room. The gel was keeping his bangs out from his forehead.

“Undercover-” he began, but was already tired. He was not saying it for the one hundred and first time.

“If you’re not going to wear the jacket, put it around your shoulders like this.” Weiss snipped, because he was not going to wear the jacket but it completed the look. She helped him snap the jacket into place, and it hung behind him. He was flustered at how the three were circling him and helping make his outfit perfect. Ruby mentioning his old cross necklace that he had stopped wearing, and his neck was pretty bare. He was shoving his sleeves up, but buttoning them in place so he didn’t look dishevelled. Had to look presentable for a honey pot, after all.

 _A honey pot?_ He frowned, what made him agree to a honey pot? Last he knew, he had been, well. Not okay with anyone touching him like one would in a honey pot. He tried to think on it more. Wait, he had misinterpreted the entire mission, he misinterpreted what ‘getting close to Lazu’ meant. Okay he remembered Lazu now, Lazu and his hands and glitter and _Clover blushing red in a stairway._

Green jacket that had to be custom made for how perfectly it matched his shamrock, hair more ruffled and a far cry to the military comb back he had before- and he was the worse at dressing undercover. Clover said Harriet mentioned he gave off to many cop vibes and maybe the girls should have dressed him up as well.

Outside a nightclub, _Dinner,_ inside a nightclub, _down a stairwell._

 _Oh my god._ He thought taking in a sharp breath, remembering music thumping in his heart through his feet.

 _He kissed Clover._ He had pinned the ace op to the wall to pretend they were just a couple getting away to make out- they could have fought the guy, it wasn’t like they couldn’t take the bouncer by surprise and disarm him- but it was the first, and only thing Qrow thought to do because it was the only thing on his mind the entire time.

“Qrow? Did you hear me?” he asked, concern painted on his face.

“Um. Hi?” Qrow asked more than greeted, hoping his intuition was right and Clover just said hello.

“Someone needs a nap.” Ruby said, and Qrow shot his niece a look. Clover chuckled.

“You have had a long day, and I’m sure being a birdman was taxing.”

“You don’t know the half of it.” Qrow muttered.

“The only thing missing is sleeping bags for this camp out.” Clover said. looking around at the spread out mattresses.

“Oh man! We missed out on sleeping bag races.” Ruby whined.

“You know we have sleeping bags in storage, right?” Clover said, and in unison, 8 heads turned to him. He had seen a lot of scary things in his life on the field, grimm that would make a grown man weep. But this was a new form of terrifying.

“WHERE?!”

One trip to storage later they had ten, very fluffy, very warm sleeping bags. Instead of a lush forest to camp in for survival training, the sanctum students were unfortunate enough to learn their survival training in the snow- Qrow saw this as a definite disadvantage if they weren’t taught how to survive in different terrain. Beacon definitely took camping trips in different seasons. But Qrow could let it pass, after all Solitas has ice season, snow season, blizzard season and slightly warmer than normal season.

God, Atlas sucked.

“What you thinking about?” Clover asked, and he unfolded the sleeping bag.

Atlas sucked a little less.

“That it’s cold as hell, Biceps, and Atlas sucks.” He said. He wasn’t going to admit it bothered him that Clover was actually wearing sleeves, the change didn’t suit him.

“That’s why I grabbed an extra sleeping bag.” And then he threw it over Qrow, Qrow yelped and he scrambled to get it over his shoulders and not his face and Clover laughed at his reaction. “If we have to take you back to the hospital for hypothermia Willow might throw a microwave at me.”

“You can’t just tease me with details like that.” He said, and Clover sat on the grass next to the mattress Qrow sat cross legged on. “Tables, a microwave, what else did she throw?”

“But teasing you has become one of my favourite past times.” He said cheekily, and Qrow was not going to let himself get flustered.

“Oh? What are your other favourite pastimes. Wait- let me guess.” And Qrow pressed two fingers to his head. “I’m sensing it has something to do with fish. Fish, fish, fishing?”

“You’re a psychic! Please tell me my future.” Clover said in feinted shock.

“A 16 year old is about to fall on your legs if you don’t move them.” He said, not looking away from Clover, a smugness on his lips.

Clover had been looking at him so much that he did not notice Ruby bouncing over, and subsequently, Ruby falling over, a little squeak escaping her and Clover pulled his legs out in time for her to fall flat on her face. He had been concerned, but Qrow didn’t look at all phased.

“Having fun, shortie?” He asked, not changing his expression. She nodded, and began to roll. Clover wondered if Qrow had those famous ‘eyes on the back of your head’ thing that parents developed. His father called it his built in ‘stupid idea’ sensor, seeming to know when Clover was going to go do something risky. This was like giving a couple of small kids a box and telling them to go wild with their imagination, only it was sleeping bags, and they were bouncing around like it was the best thing in the world.

The sleeping back games involved them all getting into sleeping bags and bouncing around, trying to push each other off balance.

“You got Doctor Jaune on standby,” Qrow said, seeming to sense Clover’s concern. “Though, they should learn some first aid in case they’re separated.” Then he frowned “It just occurred to me they never got to do that at beacon.”

“Well, for kids that only did six months of Academy training, they’re doing amazing.” Clover said, and felt rather envious of the kids being able to unwind like they were.

“Dumb luck.” Qrow said.

“Dumb luck, and you.” Qrow would have immediately thought that would have been a crack at his semblance if it came from someone else, he didn’t chance a look at the lucky man. He looked to his own chest, the pin still gleaming in place.

Even with his semblance, they made it to Atlas in one piece, no one died. The train derailing wasn’t his fault. It had nothing to do with luck. It had to do with the sheer, dumb determination of 8 kids.

“They had a good teacher.” He finished, and Qrow turned to him.

“I’m a great teacher thank you very much.” Qrow huffed. Clover gasped, Qrow frowned and looked at him, then looked to the group of teenagers looking for injuries wondering what had him worried, but he was exaggerating his gasp.

“My gods Qrow, you just took a compliment, and it didn’t kill you!” He said in mock surprise.

“Give it time.”

It was frankly adorable watching the shorties, mainly Oscar, Ruby and Weiss struggle with the sleeping bags being way too big for them. They fell over a lot after getting bounced.

“Okay, it’s getting too cold.” Nora said, pulling her sleeping back strings tight so only her nose was sticking out.

“This is normal Atlas weather, you’ll be fine.” Weiss scoffed.

“Says the native.” Blake pointed out, her sleeping back just as tight.

“No! I’m not dealing with a house full of sick teenagers again.”Qrow said, getting up. “Get your mattresses and we’ll to the rec room.”

“What about your room?” Ren suggested, and Qrow tried not to freeze in place at the idea of going back in there.

“It has a better heater.” Ruby mused. “And, we wouldn’t be disturbing any of the ace ops if they do use it, like you said.”

“Ah, guys-” Yang quickly said, but she didn’t seem to have an excuse. Blake and Weiss looked between each other, and to her.

“No, valid point. My suite has better heating.” He said. He just wouldn’t go in his room, no big deal. “Though i don’t think we can fit eight mattresses in there.”

He pretended not to noticed Yang tap something on to her scroll. She had been discreet, but who exactly, would she be messaging? Clover’s scroll buzz in his jacket somewhere.

He felt himself get pulled into another memory. Clover is shoving his scroll into his pocket to get it out of the way as their coffee arrive. The dinner was small and not crowded, but the menu looked promising.

“So, a month sober, huh?” Clover said, trying to ease the silence between them.

“Score one for me, for not breaking sobriety.” Qrow said, sipping on his tea, before dropping more sugar into it. “My nieces gave me my second token yesterday, the one to signify a month.”

“Let me guess, you were testing yourself?” Clover asked.

“Yeah. And you were right. I was risking it. But I decided that it’s not just about not drinking, it’s about controlling myself.” He said, and he brought his hand away from his side, he walked hunched, like he was trying not to be so tall and noticeable. He looked at his palm like he was waiting for something. “Because it’s one thing to distance myself, and everyone says I should distance myself and have no temptations- but I think I should tempt myself and desensitize myself, you know? Does that make sense?”

“Yeah. You’re giving yourself exposure therapy.” He said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

“Guess I am.” Qrow said, and hadn’t make the connection. When he thought of exposure therapy, he thought of people getting used to seeing blood, or bugs, or sex- and he nearly dropped his cup at the sudden thought. “Tonight could have gone wrong.”

“But it didn’t. I think you did amazing.” Clover said, and reached over and covered Qrow’s hand with his own. The action sent a shock through him because it was such an innocent show of intimacy that made him feel light. “I think you’ll make it to the third token with no dramas.”

It took a while to bring the mattresses back in, and then his suite’s floor became a sea of sleeping bags. He hadn’t wanted to go back in, and definitely wasn’t going to go into his room.

And he definitely wasn’t planning on sleeping.

“Are you okay?” Clover asked gently, and Qrow realized he was standing outside, looking in. Qrow took a step through the door, Clover a step behind him, and he didn’t feel like he was about to be jumped in his own space again.

“Movie time!” Ruby said.

“Nothing scary.” Qrow said immediately.

“Laaaame.” Nora said. “Good idea though, Jaune is a big chicken.”

“You’re the one you nearly strangles Ren at the scary parts.” He retorted. They were getting comfortable on the floor.

“Romance it is.” Blake said with a sly smile.

“No! Action movie!” Ruby demanded.

“We already have enough action in our lives, what about a nice documentary-” Weiss began.

“I vote no on documentary.” Yang said and there was a chorus of agreements.

“Doesn’t matter on the vote.” Blake said, having been fiddling with the side of the Tv, which lay dormant. “The TV is broken.”

“Typical.” Qrow scoffed from the kitchenette, turning the kettle on. “I’m assuming my semblance broke it at some point and I didn’t have it fixed.”

“Like your door?” Ren asked. “I noticed it not latching.”

“I don’t know.” Qrow admitted, and realized he was being stared at by some of the teens. “Okay you know what, Blake, tell us more about your story.”

Blake’s eyes widened and grinned.

“Well, I’m definitely going the Princess Weiss route.” She said and Weiss poked her tongue out. “And Princess Winter is the heir apparent, only she’s gone missing- a year passes and she’s declared dead, and Princess Weiss is made Heir and her future queen lessons begin.”

“Are you basing the entire story on my life?” Weiss asked.

“The best parts of a story come from a basis of reality.” She said, and Qrow was impressed that she had thought this out more then he thought. “So, Princess Weiss is heir apparent after a year of her sister being missing, and she’s assigned a princess guard, and it’s team RRNJ.”

“Team JNRR!” Nora insisted.

“Qrow is technically the captain of the princess guard, officially, but Ruby calls the shots.”

“Oh shit, I’m in this?” Qrow said, digging the dusty mugs from under the back of the cabinet, not really objecting to the statement. Ruby did call the shots.

“Why wouldn’t you be?” Blake said.

“What about you and Yang?” Ren asked.

“Oh yeah, Yang, I’m thinking that you’re the one that helps princess Weiss escape after she’s kidnapped, and I turn up at some point. Haven’t figured the details out.” She turned to Oscar. “Oscar, you’re character can talk to ghosts, so you’re sort of on the run because people want to ask questions to the dead and those people aren’t exactly nice to you.” Oft. Close to reality. “And Clover’s character-”

“I’m in this?” Clover said, leaning up against the doorway. Qrow wondered if he was guarding the door, or didn’t feel particularly welcome to come in.

“Definitely, you were captain of Winter’s princess guard.” And she began to speak quickly. “So Captain Clover was going to be Weiss’s new princess guard captain, but Captain Qrow is like ‘you fucked up already, with one princess going missing on your watch, fuck off.’

“Oft.” Clover said. But he did look interested in what else she was coming up with. “You’re Qrow impression is spot on. So what else you got?”

“The back-story on that is that Captain Qrow was old friends with the Queen, so not exactly happy that one of her daughters is missing and presumed dead on Captain Qrow’s watch.” Blake said, looking excited. “He suspects Captain Clover for being a part of a conspiracy concerning the downfall of the royal family.” then she turned to Clover. “But you’re character is like, there is a conspiracy going on, and I need to figure out what the hell happened to princess Winter- and Captain Qrow is making it difficult for me to investigate, and they have to learn to work together. And King James-”

“Woah woah woah, King James? As in the General?” Weiss stopped her. "Does that mean my mother and the General are married in this story?"

"Uh...." Clover drawled, not knowing how to process his thoughts. "I say, uh. Don't do that for reasons..." Qrow cocked an eyebrow.

"So Queen Willow and her sibling who runs the army." Blake said, not skipping a beat, "I mean, Willow could be a widower."

"I think she would like that." Qrow said quietly, and Clover chuckled.

“Weiss, I will never write about your father unless it's to brutally murder him.” She said. "Might add him just to drop a mine on him, and he's never referred to as King."

Qrow had done his best to suppress his laugher, but couldn’t stop himself. He found the room staring at him, faces ranging between surprise and glee.

“Sorry, go on Kit Kat.” He said. “First round of coca is ready, I’m just out of mugs.”

“Are you making drinks?” Ruby said, standing up and looking over.

“Correction: I’ve made drinks.” He said. Hot water plus powdered was easy enough, with a little cold water to make it drinkable, he had lined them up on the kitchenette bench as carefully as he could.

There was a chorus of “Thank you!” and “Dibs!”

“You continue talking about your story, I’ll be back soon, rec room has some mugs.”

“I’ll go with you!” Ruby said, before Clover could open his mouth. “I’ll help carry some mugs!”

“Okay, I’ll cop that.” Qrow said, and Clover moved out of the way. “You’re right to stay here a minute, right?” he asked. He was sure the kids could handle themselves, but he felt a lot better with Clover here to watch them when he wasn’t.

“Don’t worry, I’m not planning on being anywhere soon.” He said with a slight smile. Qrow felt a small pang in his chest.

“Okay so what if I was a pirate princess.” Yang suggested, and the two of them were out of earshot.

“So. How are you doing?” She asked, hands behind her back.

“Loaded question, kiddo, I’m going to reverse it on you. How are you doing?” he said, not wanting to answer the question. He would like to avoid lying to her when possible now a days.

“Fiine. Clover’s been looking out for us, and he’s a really nice guy.” She smiled up at him, Brat. “He told me a few things about leadership that I’ve taken to heart.”

“Speaking of leadership.” He said, looking to her. “You told Ironwood everything.”

“Oh. Yeah.” She said, scratching at the back of her head with a guilty looking smile. “Well. Not everything.”

“Oh?”

“I. Lied. About how many questions were left.” She forced out in a small voice, but in a way that sounded like she was admitting to cheating on a test (which Ruby wouldn’t do, she would have studied.)

“Why was that?” Qrow frowned.

“It wasn’t because I didn’t trust him.” She began, and played with her hands, she seemed to have rehearsed this. “I was going to use the question to ask if you were going to wake up.”

Qrow stopped in his tracks, and Ruby stopped a step in front.

“I- none of us knew if you were going to wake up or be okay.” She said, keeping herself steady even if her voice was small, holding her arm close to her and she was wound tight. “I wanted to know so badly, that I was going to.”

“But you didn’t.” He nearly sighed in relief. That question was precious, and shouldn’t be wasted on him.

“I didn’t.” And she wiped her face. “I’m sorry uncle Qrow.”

“What are you sorry for? Caring about me?” He asked, stunned. “You got a big heart, and while I’m glad you didn’t use the last question... I appreciate that you would have done that for me.” He never should have doubted the Ruby didn't care for him like he cared for her, or her sister.

“I’m glad you’re okay.” She said and he felt a sense of guilt. He wasn’t okay, and she didn’t know that. He didn’t want her to know that.

“I’m not going anywhere, ever again.” He said, putting his hands on her shoulders. “I promise.”

And Ruby pushed herself into his arms and held tight. The self conscious feeling came back, knowing she could feel how skinny he was, how weakened he was and how she was leaning on her for support, but it melted away.

“I love you, Uncle Qrow.”

“I love you, too.”

The night continued on, Blake fleshing out her story, everyone butting in with suggestions, and he sat on the couch, warm mug in hand, sleeping bag over his shoulders and content.

He was okay with Clover in his space, and the two adults were sitting on the couch. It felt natural, leaning into Clover. The Ace Op had tensed for a moment, and Qrow nearly pulled away, feeling that maybe that was the wrong move. But Clover put his arm around him, fitting so naturally around him like a jigsaw piece.

He eventually closed his eyes to the chatter of his kids, and the beating heart of the man that was holding him. It was the best sleep he had in months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘Princess Weiss By Blake Belladonna’ is a definite crack fic i’m going to do at some point. I’m not going to lie, I’ve been inspired by the princess bride AU’s.
> 
> But seriously, no one picked up on Ruby lying and if you did, no one said anything and it’s been eating at me!
> 
> But yeah. Crime scene’s been found. I cut the last scene of this out because you know what? Sleep over Part 3 is 90 percent good things. IdiotWithaCatPen, this is for you <3


	20. Morning Annoucements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS, WHAT’S IN THE ROOM? LAST GUESSES IN NOW BECAUSE IT’S WORSE THEN YOU THINK.  
> I’M SORRY IN ADVANCE.
> 
> Trigger warning: Stalking. Crime Scene. So uh. What’s the remnant equivalent of bad dragon? Drinking. 7 7’s again for bad shit.

Clover had definitely dozed off at some point after Qrow had unexpectedly fallen asleep leaning on him, not wanting to move to disturb him. It wasn’t to his internal alarm that he woke up to. It was the smell of pancakes.

Someone had pushed a pillow under his head, and he was grateful because he definitely would have woken up with a bad neck if he had stayed with it on the arm rest.

And Qrow was not in his arms anymore.

Okay, he was wide awake now, and he sat up on the couch, the sleeping bag sliding off him. Most of the kids were up, some still laying down, Blake, Oscar, and Ruby but on their scrolls, Ren and Yang were making pancakes and Nora very attentive to their cooking.

He had no idea where Qrow was, or Weiss or Jaune.

“Morning Clover!” Ruby said brightly, giggling at his face.

“Man, you sleep like a log.” Blake said, but a hint of a smile.

There was giggling, whenever he faced any of the younger huntsmen, and he tried his best to ignore them and pretend he didn’t just spend the night cuddling Qrow on the couch. He certainly hadn’t _meant_ to spend the night.

“Where’s Qrow?” He asked, and more giggles. God he wasn’t going to hear the end of this.

“Gone for a walk with Weiss.” Ruby said, “She doesn’t like pancakes and he wants to stretch.”

“The heretic.” Nora said, Yang Frisbee a pancake over and she caught it with her face.

Stealing a pancake from the tower the two cooks had made he said his goodbyes and went to quickly get ready for the day, he felt bad not saying goodbye to Qrow, but he didn’t want to be late to morning briefing since he was supposed to be giving it.

“Ah, Captain.” Harriet said, looking bemused when he walked into the briefing room. “You got a little, stuff on your face.”

He turned to a metal surface and saw that at some point one of the kids had taken a sharpie to his face. He hadn’t had time to look in the mirror. There was a four leaf clover on his left cheek, a moustache on his lip and a triangle on his chin. How did he not feel that? Or hear the giggling that had to have happened as a result.

“I wasn’t the one to fall asleep first!” He protested, knowing the age old rule of ‘if you fell asleep first, you get something drawn on your face.’

“We couldn’t get to Qrow’s face cause he was snuggling you so much.” Blake said, walking past but dropping that into the conversation. Some of the kids were there, but it seems most of them were still devouring pancakes in Qrow’s room.

Elm looked at him wide eyed, then her face slipped into a shit eating grin, clapping her hands together and just looked at him.

“Snuggling?” she said in a high pitched voice, sounding utterly delighted.

“Shut up Elm.”

“Oh my _god_ , Captain.” Harriet said with a sly grin. “You’re finally passing first base.”

“Knock it off you two.” He said, a distinct warning in his tone. “I’m going to go wash my face, once I’m back we can start.”

“Wait wait wait!” Elm said urgently, he stopped in his tracks, thinking it was actually urgent and saw that Elm had her scroll out and taking a multitude of photos. He walked off before anyone else can see how red he was.

On his way back from the bathroom, he ran into Qrow.

“Hey, Cloves.” Qrow said, he had changed his shirt, but he still had the pin on his chest. Qrow reached over and cupped Clover’s face, making his heart thump hard. He was thankful his face was already red from having to scrub it of black ink. “Aw, you washed it off already. We were hoping you would give the briefing with it on.”

“You saw them do it and didn’t stop them? Some partner you are.” He said, and Qrow snaked his arm around Clover’s waist.

“Take it as revenge for trapping me last night.” He said with a hint of a smile, there was a lightness in his tone, playfulness that felt... and Qrow kissed him.

Qrow kissed him. It was a quick perk on the cheek, but it made him freeze.

That felt... wrong.

“Ah, sorry about that.” He said, and tried to figure out why he felt like something was crawling around in his stomach when he had wanted nothing more than for Qrow to kiss him again. Qrow sensed something was wrong.

“It was... nice. Besides. I’m the one that feel asleep on you.” he said, cracking a half grin. “You make a good pillow, Biceps.”

He figured it out. He felt slimy, because Qrow didn’t remember them. They didn’t decide on anything official before he lost his memory, before the attack, but they had been talking boundaries, that if they really wanted to get into something in the middle of the Amity Project. Qrow seemed much more comfortable now with touches and the like then he had been before.

Did he remember them kissing until they were both breathless, touching, nothing below the belt or Qrow would freeze? Knowing what he knew now, Qrow’s actions made sense. Qrow had blamed being sober on wanting to take things slow, make sure that what they felt wasn’t just a passing fancy. They wanted it to be something solid.

They were going to have to talk more, because they didn’t really talk about them last night, there wasn’t the right time.

Behind Qrow, Clover saw Harriet miming hitting a home run, making a popping sound with her mouth as if hitting an invisible ball. He would have told her off but didn’t want to tip off Qrow- too soon, she didn’t know. She was definitely getting sewer duty after this though.

Qrow took a seat in the briefing room and stretched wide. “Just here to catch up,” he said. “Help how I can.”

Slowly more people trickled in, Vine had finished meditating and was usually one of the last, along with Jaune.

“Huh, Marrow isn’t here.” Jaune said, the second coffee in his hand highlighting the missing Faunus when he walked in.

“He’s working on a non mission.” Clover said, “Anyway since that marks everyone here, Election day today, lot of tension so we’ll be doing patrols today unless something pressing comes up.”

He didn’t get far into his briefing before Winter was turning into the room, looking slightly panicked.

“Turn to the news!” Winter said sharply. Clover did so, switching to the channel.

There was Jacques Schnee, giving a conference in front of his mansion.

“My wife, Willow, was taken from a private hospital last night by the military after Qrow Branwen escaped his hospital room after a mental breakdown.” He was in the middle of saying, Qrow stood up, scowling, Ruby was already next to him, hand on his arm. “Thankfully, Willow is back home safe and sound. My wife is highly stressed about the entire incident, and has informed me of something alarming concerning Mr Branwen, who has also not been returned to the hospital despite being in desperate need of medical help-”

Qrow swore, no one could take their eyes off the screen.

“-The recent capture of the terrorists; Arthur watts and serial killer Tyrian Callows was a cover for General James Ironwoods crimes-”

Clover looked to Winter in alarm. Surely, Willow hadn’t told Jacques of her suspicions. And there was no way that she was as distressed as Jacques claimed- and surely he wasn’t about to announce it on live TV.

Qrow looked ready to murder him.

“General Ironwood and Robyn Hill had teamed up to steal this election, These two criminals had been captured, but a fake operation had been conducted to secure your loyalty to these two parties.” He said. “Miss Hill and her people have been working on military operations for the last month in conjunction with General Ironwood, a man she promised she would reign in, and yet she’s working for him.”

“Robyn hill claims to be for the people of mantle, to represent you, yet has secretly allied herself with him to work on a project unknown to any of us.” He made eyes at the front camera, as if knowing it would look like he’s staring right at the viewer. “So I ask Robyn now, do you deny these allegations? What is the General working on in the tundra? What really happened to Qrow Branwen?”

And he was bombarded with questions, and it was time to turn the broadcast off when the room exploded with questions.

“Robyn requested we don’t show our faces anywhere near her at the moment. She’s going to be doing damage control well into the night.” Winter said, once there was a semblance of order. “It’s quite possible he can steal this election with the uproar he’s causing. People are furious and want answers.”

“He has Willow under house arrest!” Qrow said. Weiss was strangely quiet, starting at the now blank screen.

“Is there anything we can do?” “Surely what Jacque has done is illegal?”

“Only if he obtained the information illegally, if mother told him-”

“She didn’t.” Qrow said firmly.

“I know.” She said through pursed lips.

“I’m going to fucking kill him- I mean it this time-” He growled, running a hand through his hair.

“Uncle Qrow!” Yang said sharply.

“What?!” He turned to Yang, eyes a piercing red that were much like her own when enraged, she took a step back, eyes like saucers, and it didn’t go unnoticed to others in the room. He pulled his hand away from the back of his head and a feather came with it. He didn’t move, staring at it.

He wordlessly left the room, Yang going after him, and making a gesture for Ruby to stay when she went to follow, and gave a meaningful look to Oscar and leaving the room in a tense silence. Clover didn’t like what that implied, that Qrow didn’t have control over his transformation anymore, that if he got to stressed, or angry, it might trigger it.

“You know your assignments already.” He said to the group, most looking concerned, some distressed but he couldn’t let them get distracted and got to work. “If Jacques Schnee has preformed political espionage and found this information out- Harriet, I want you to quickly go and check for bugs in both Winter and Qrow’s hospital rooms. Check the garden. Jacques may have planted them on his many visits.”

When everyone had their assigned missions and tapered out, he went to look for Qrow and Yang, but found Winter and Marrow speaking in a hushed whisper in the hall.

“What’s wrong, where is the general?” Clover asked, because by now he should have said something about Jacques.

“Some assholes on the investigation team sent the crime scene report to the general last night.” Marrow said, looking agitated. “I was going to give it to him after the election- and break it to him in parts, gently.”

“Is it really that bad?” Clover said softly, and Marrow nodded to them both.

“It’s distressing.” Winter said, and he wondered when she had read the report, or Marrow had told her small details. “James didn’t go home last night, he’s still in the office. He’s locked it up and there isn’t a way in. I’ve been trying to hail him but to no avail.”And she was upset, even hiding it.

“I’ll try and speak to him,” Clover said.

“I don’t think anyone can get through to him right now.” Marrow said, a hint of guilt in his voice. “They sent him everything, the photos, the videos-” Marrow stopped and his tail went ridged.

“Videos?” Qrow’s voice said behind them, Yang was with him, frowning at the three of them. Fuck, he had heard everything, his hair was back to normal, no hint of feathers. He had sounded confused, and he looked like he was thinking hard. “Give me the report. I have to know.” Qrow said firmly.

“No.”Clover said without thinking, because if the general’s reaction was to shut down in his office, he couldn’t imagine Qrow’s- and if Qrow got stressed, they don’t know what could happen. Qrow’s eyes widened in rage.

“Clover-” Yang began, looking between her uncle and the three. Winter and Marrow were quiet, and trying not to be a part of this conversation.

“Do. Not. Coddle. Me.” Qrow growled, a familiar fire in his eyes. “I was the one who got hurt. I deserve to know what happened to me!”

“We know you do Qrow, but-” Clover began.

“But what?” he snapped, and Clover didn’t say anything, not knowing what to say that would truly justify him not knowing.

_You’re too fragile_. But he wasn’t. Qrow not knowing what happened to him had caused him to have a goddamn breakdown. Willow had snapped at them both in the office, yelling at them that neither of them, if they were to call themselves Qrow’s friends, were there for Qrow when he was reliving what happened. He had felt like scum, ashamed that he wasn’t there, that he didn’t tell Qrow when he could.

Qrow sighed in frustration. Pushing his hands through his hair and lacing them behind his head and taking a deep breath.

“I’ll speak to James.” He said definitively, moving to the elevator.

“Qrow-” Clover began, and Qrow turned to him sharply.

“Don’t ‘Qrow’ me with that sad voice!” he barked, but looking pained, and averted his gaze. “I need to talk to him, I need some fucking answers.”

“Will you be okay?” Yang asked, and he nodded to her. He walked from them. Clover went after him, Qrow turned to him after a few moments, after the other three were out of earshot and sight, angry but didn’t have any words.

“Can you listen to me for a moment, please?” He asked, trying to be as steady as he could. “We don’t know the extent of how injured your mind is, if remembering the attack will just hurt you all over again.” Qrow didn’t change his expression, and Clover felt the hard gaze as he turned away, unable to take the hard stare. “The way you screamed from your nightmare... it was as if you were being attacked right there.”

And there was nothing he could do to help but hold him down and hear him scream.

“Hey.” Qrow said, his voice low and soft- without a hint of his usual harshness or crudeness. He cupped Clover’s cheek, this time Clover leant into it, slender and cold finger tips but he relished it all the same. “I don’t want anyone to make anymore calls, any more decisions on my behalf from this moment on.” And their foreheads touched. “Thank you, Clover. For everything. But I can stand on my own now.”

“Let me stand with you.” Clover said, taking Qrow’s palm in his own hand.

“You already are.” He said, and Clover tried not to feel awful.

7777777

When Ironwood received the report he was surprised. It was something that should have been given to him in the morning and not the dead of night. He had nearly left for the night, knowing that the group downstairs were in Qrow’s room- he had to find him somewhere else for him to stay, last night would be the last that he would have to step into that room again. He was safe in such a big group, and Clover was there. Cain wouldn’t dare trying to take him from a room with 10 plus people in it.

At some point in reading it Ironwood had thrown his desk, there was a crack in the thick glass from where he had flung his chair.

Books were sprayed everywhere, bookshelves broken.

Qrow was hurt because of him. It was his fault. It’s always his fault because he did the wrong thing, he tried, tried to do what was best and it always bit him in the ass.

He sat against the wall. He had finished his scotch, straight from the bottle. He understood why Qrow drank, why Willow drank. He didn’t care at the moment that he was a mess. He wanted to erase the report from his mind.

The photos painted a picture- there were dozens, maybe more than one hundred- of the kids out in mantle, pictures of their empty dorms- detailed notes on all of them. _Yang. Niece. Qrow has a twin sister. Will prove a good fight._ _Ruby. Always partnered with Schnee girl or robot. Difficult to capture without detection. Robot may be able to detect me. Fights like Qrow._

And there were more of the different kids at their usual missions, wall duty, crossing guard duty. He wondered if he was invisible when he took some of these pictures or was in plain sight, and no one was the wiser.

The pictures of Qrow were worse, pictures of him in his suite, Qrow having his back turned as he was stirring something in a pot at the stove, none the wiser that he was being watched. Qrow coming out of the shower, half dressed. Multiple pictures of Qrow in bed, sound asleep.

“I think my suite is haunted.” Qrow said jokingly to him months ago. “Or I have a draft, my stupid door keeps opening.”

“I thought I had your door fixed.” Ironwood frowned, he definitely put that ticket in for maintenance to have a look at it, because he knew Qrow wasn’t going to bother doing it.

“No amount of fixing it will keep it safe from my semblance.” Qrow waved off.

Cain could have taken Qrow at any time. He swallowed. Cain was able to bypass security without detection and watched them all, somewhere James had thought was the safest place in the world.

Pictures of Qrow and James talking around the academy, idle chatting, A walk in the garden, he remembered, talking about the young huntsmen continuing their education. That was week _three_ of the group arriving. Cain had been watching for such a long time.

From how the picture was taken, Cain was standing close. How could they not sense him? It occurred to him for a brief moment in the swirling mass of horror he felt that Cain must know about the Amity project. He had been around long enough, listening long enough to have found out. That was the least of his concerns right now.

The attack had nothing to do with the embargo. This was all some sort of sick revenge scheme.

_No schedule to when they meet up at night. They must fuck in the office._ Read a note, and he felt Ill. Cain, like the rest of the atlas upper class thought they were together. He should have squashed those rumours in their bed, but he knew no amount of denying would change some people’s minds, so he didn’t bother. He had thought he was protecting Qrow, using the rumour to his advantage to keep people from thinking he was a spy. ‘He’s the General’s ‘friend’, that’s why he’s around.’

_Cannot find anything on semblance, may not have one but I doubt it. Guns hold 12 bullets each. Don’t give him time to reload._

There were much older pictures of academy days, a grainy photo that he had no idea how Cain got a hold of. And the question burned in his mind. Qrow had just jumped onto James back and to stop him from falling grabbed him so he had him in an awkward carry. He remembered that Blair had taken the photo.

“The weather is great from up here!” Qrow said, and James grumbled about not being a mule, and Qrow was digging his dirty shoes into James’s white uniform. The picture had been taken five seconds before James grabbed him by the shoulders and threw Qrow over him.

_Qrow is mine._ Cain wrote on a picture of Qrow speaking to Clover, the two about to board a cargo truck. _Research this one. Might prove a challenge if forced to fight._

_QROW IS MINE._ A picture of James having a hand on Qrow’s shoulder, having put his hand out on reflex to steady him because Qrow sometimes got the shakes and needed something to ground him. That was in the recreation room.

He felt ill.

Pictures that the investigative team took made his go for the bottle. It was a dark room, walls padded and sound proofed, a mattress on the ground with stains he didn’t want to think of their origin. A video camera situated to look at the mattress. He couldn’t bring himself to watch the videos that Cain took. The audio transcript was all he could manage, especially after seeing what was used on Qrow.

**_Have you and your business been fucked over by this embargo?_** The advertisement that was printed from the website began. **_Do you want to physical experience to go along with the spiritual one to keep you busy as we find ourselves diving head first into a dictatorship? Look no further than our latest product, ‘The General’. This ‘Ironwood’ is 11 and a half inches of solid steel, based off an Atlas Knight 10’s design in phallic form._**

A picture of the _thing_ from the website was attached, with a note saying that the one found at the crime scene was covered in Qrow’s blood. The idea of that thing in a person, in _Qrow_ made James wanted to die. He had heard about this stupid fucking product, it was hard not to, and he had been annoyed about it. It was a sore point, and people speculated what was in his pants since the accident. He had chalked it up to it just a by product of people being pissed off at him. He could handle such a juvenile barb.

**Extract from audio transcript that supports the attack by proxy motive.**

R.C: “It’s cute that you have him down under Jimmy. Should I send him pictures of you looking so ravished? No. I haven’t decided yet what I’m going to do. The thought occurred to me to leave you on his desk for him to find in the morning, wouldn’t that be fun? He can add all the security he can and lock you away somewhere safe, an added challenge for when I come and take you from him again.”

The words were burning into him.

R.C: “Oh dear, it looks like ‘the general’ was too rough on you, Black bird. Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you. I’ll kill him for what he’s done to you, don’t worry about it. And once he’s dead, you’ll be all mine.”

Qrow escaped, evidence of him smashing the cuffs on the ground, explaining how his wrist was shattered. He still managed to get away by some miracle, and he had to be running of sheer determination to even move after having that thing in him.

Did Cain leave all this to be found? Or once Qrow got away he fled his hideout, knowing that it would soon be swarmed once Qrow managed to call someone. But that never happened. Qrow lost his memory and wasn’t able to tell them anything that had happened. Or did he let Qrow escape? Knowing he was injured, letting him get help and starting the new game of James locking Qrow down and trying to keep him safe so Cain could have a challenge taking him.

Because it had been so. Fucking. Easy.

There was a knock, and he activated the security from his scroll, ignoring any other messages to see through the camera outside the door. He expected Winter. She had been making period checks on him since she realized he hadn’t left. He smelt like a distillery and he didn’t want to speak to her, or anyone until he composed himself.

Qrow was standing there instead, which was worse.

“Hey James, I want to talk. About things.” He said awkwardly. “Are you in?”

He spied a glint of something shiny on Qrow’s lapel. Clover’s pin. He had noticed that Clover wasn’t wearing it last night, but didn’t think much of it, more pressing matters were in his fore mind at the time. He didn’t open the door. He couldn’t face Qrow. He watched Qrow eventually leave, deciding he wasn’t there. He sighed in relief.

Then Qrow was walking back, deciding he wasn’t going to let three inches of reinforced metal stop him from speaking his mind.

“Okay I know you’re there, so I want to acknowledge that we could have talked to each other earlier, you know about the whole medication thing. Because sure, I probably should be on something, I just- I was scared.” He slumped against the steel door.

How could James forget about that? Blackmailing his friend into taking medication, they could have talked like adults- he could have talked to Qrow like an adult instead of ordering him. Another mistake. He just kept making mistakes.

“I didn’t want to sleep again, I didn’t want to risk going to bed and walking up after another week, I’m still scared I’m just going to forget everything again. And sure, Clover has a point, me learning what happened might just send me right back to square one.” He said bitterly.

It had been a fear of his as well. Qrow might not ever be in the clear when it concerned his mind.

“-And I’m sorry for calling you a control freak. You just care. You and your big stupid heart. I’m still learning now that people care about me more then I think. You, my nieces, those kids, Clover. You all just want to help and protect me and I’m just frustrated that I don’t know what’s going on, and I expect people to just tell me what happened like it’s telling me what I did after a drunken night out, and not...” And not brutally attacked in such a violent, disgusting way was left unsaid.

He should have done better. He head Qrow sigh.

“Don’t lock yourself in there, because there are people out here that want to help you. Winter, Clover, Marrow, Me- You’re blaming yourself for what happened, aren’t you?” James didn’t move. “I know that you guys found the crime scene. Found a lot of things there, I imagine. I remember enough of what happened.” Qrow trailed off again, and was quiet. He was rubbing the back of his neck, and he slide down next to the door.

James covered his mouth, because he wasn’t able to stomach the audio transcripts when Cain made Qrow scream James’s name while pushing that thing inside him.

He had promised to keep Qrow safe and Qrow was abducted right from under his nose and he was none the wiser. He had promised to take care of everything, make sure that Qrow recovered with the best care and he fucked that up. Qrow had been getting better, _Qrow was being better._ Recovering from the last few months, _years_ of spiralling and had found even footing, and because of him Qrow had been hurt like he was.

And Qrow didn’t hate him. He had every right to.

He disengaged the locks. He felt like he couldn’t move from his place at the wall. Qrow walked in, scanned the room and saw it a mess, eyes wide. But he padded over all the same, and sat on James’s human side, leaning on him, wrapping his arm around his own and hugging it.

It was more than James deserved.

“I’m sorry.” James said, barely above a whisper, he knew he smelt of alcohol and he shouldn’t be within a hundred feet of his friend smelling like he did. “I’m sorry.”

“I know, Strongman.” Qrow said quietly, and James covered his face. He hadn’t heard that since the accident, it had hurt too much, because he was strongman, Blair was ringleader, Duke was acrobat and Thea was performer. More a circus trope then huntsmen and women in training. He was supposed to be a part of a group. Now he wasn’t.

But there was comfort in it that after everything, he was still strongman, still the same person before the accident. Still someone that Qrow trusted, someone that could sit with Qrow and let him sob when Qrow thought his father was coming to kill him.

They were still the same two boys, sitting up against a garden wall.

“I’m sorry... for everything.” He said, and tried to straighten himself out.

“This isn’t your fault as much as this isn’t mine.” Qrow said, voice steady.

“Beacon going down meant you never knew Cain escaped, and he hurt you.” he said hoarsely. “You were supposed to be safe here. I should have addressed the rumours, I should have had better security-”

“It’s Cain’s fault.” Qrow said firmly, James remembered his own words to Qrow months ago when Qrow first told him about Cain. He didn’t know if Qrow remembered telling him, but part of him wanted to think Qrow remembered his assurance.

“I know it’s Cain’s fault, but that doesn’t bring me any relief Qrow.” He shook his head, eyes closed. “I still need to make this right somehow, I still feel like I could have done better.” He said, and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“We couldn’t have known he was alive. I slashed at him, and I didn’t make sure it was a killing blow, I was to focused on running. It must have been shallow...” He said, trailing off. James felt Qrow tighten his grip on his arm. “Next time I’ll make sure, I’ll separate his head from his body.”

James turned to him, not knowing what to say to him.

“No one gets to kill him but _me._ He hurt me, he threatened _my_ kids.” He scowled. “Not you or anyone. Me. He never stood a chance against me, he always had to attack me when I was weak. He couldn’t take me in a fair fight and he knows it. I just need Harbinger- hell, a sharp stick.” He barked a laugh. “Come on, big guy. Get some rest.”

“It’s election day, I can’t-” Fuck it was election day. It had been at the back of his mind, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Now he was sobering up, and he really, really, needed to care.

“I don’t care.” Qrow said, narrowing his eyes. “You’re going home to rest so help me gods- I’ll sick Ruby on you. You have to have a million sick days saved up- you don’t have a boss just go take a break.”

“I have the council-”

“Does the council not know that even a cyborg can get sick?” Qrow asked. “You’re ill, shut up. The best of us have taken sick days to deal with hangovers.” Then he pointed to himself. “Me. I’m talking about me. _Gods,_ Signal should have fired me.”

“I always wondered about that.” James said, feeling the tension lower.

“I get the feeling they cut me slack because of Tai, but who knows. I was a pretty great teacher.”

James chuckled, Qrow had little nice things to say about himself, but he always maintained he was a good teacher. And it shown in the kids under his wing, in Ruby.

“Okay, I’ll go home. I won’t fight you on it.” He said, pushing his metal hand through his hair. “but I’ll be back tonight, I don’t need a full day.”

“Fucking typical.” He said, getting up and pulling James up with him, James followed, not wanting to put any strain on Qrow- and he stumbled and needed the wall for support.

“I need a moment. Dizzy.” He said, Qrow nodded.

Qrow opened the door, finding Winter on the other side, face concerned and stiff.

“Is he okay?” she asked quietly.

“He’s hung over, convinced him to go home for the meantime, but Winter.” he said as quietly, as James gathered some things in his office, trying very hard not to stay straight up. “Find out who gave him the report. Something isn’t right.”

“What are you thinking?” She asked, frowning slightly.

“Cain attacked me. But Jacques benefits from James not being able to function today of all days, especially after his announcement.” He said.

“Are you suggesting- my father and Cain-” she said, wide eyed, barely able to speak above a whisper.

“If they’re working together, I’ll take your father’s head and put it on a spike.” He said darkly, and his eyes moved, listening to James’s footsteps, listening to him coming closer- an smelling him. Gods his nose burned and he wanted to run. And it looked like Winter was in the same boat as him, staring at the general looking so dishevelled.

James looked at her and felt shame. She looked up to him, and here he was, acting like a drunken fool.

“I apologise for my conduct, Winter, I am not acting like a superior officer-” he began, barely able to look at her. He didn’t want to see her disappointment. She had followed him through everything, trusted him. And he tried so hard to make sure that wasn’t in vain. He had never even drank in front of her, let alone let himself be seen intoxicated by her, hating to remind her of the home she left.

And in a move that reminded James of Weiss, Winter quickly pushed herself into James’s chest, barely able to wrap her arms around his large form. The sudden contact made both of them tense, like Winter didn’t know how to hug someone that wasn’t her sister, and James because he didn’t know how to react. How could she be near him, slurred speech as he was, smelling like a childhood she tried to forget.

“No need to, sir.” She said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh. That reveal has been in my back pocket for a while- it was actually going to be the end of The Tin Tyrant but uh, chickened out. I feel like I can clear James name now in the viewers eyes now that I’ve revealed what ‘the general’ is.
> 
> This was hard for a few reasons. First, that reveal, second, I didn’t want to make it as if James was suffering as much as Qrow was. Cause for a long time, the talk after the reveal was going to happen between Yang and Ironwood- not to infantize Yang, but I couldn’t stomach it being her- and even being intoxicated I couldn’t see ironwood telling her anything and her learning what ‘the general’ was. SO I made it Qrow, and he’s gaining back his agency.
> 
> So uh. I’m sorry again because this is brutal.


	21. The Calm Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so. Before I made my big shift in the story, I was going to have the investigation team be a bigger part of the story- they were originally the ones to suspect Ironwood in the first place, but that shifted to Willow and they became redundant. I didn’t want to juggle so many OC’s, so they remained nameless and genderless. So Um. The interview Duo is just. Every crime duo ever. Castle and Beckett, Mulder and Scully, Booth and Bones. An unholy mixture of all of them.
> 
> This one is trigger light, (compared to the last chapter, at least) but there is talk about ‘the general’ and Cain, who is just his own warning at this point.

“Relax and focus.” Yang said to him in the hallway out of the debriefing room. “Dad helped me with my semblance, that I was using it wrong in battle- and helped me with some anger management.”

“Tai was always pretty good with that stuff.” He said, breathing in slowly, following her instructions. He felt the itching on his back begin to subside. “Eyes?”

“Normal red.” She said. “You’re angry about Willow, but what’s getting angry about it now going to do?” She asked.

“Nothing.” He admitted, and sighed. “Sorry for getting angry in there.”

“Goddamn it Qrow, enough with the apologies.” She said, then paused. “Did the doctors explain what Post Concussion Syndrome was to you?”

“Uh....”Qrow said, and she stared.

“You don’t remember do you.” she didn’t even frame it as a question.

“No.”

“Those Doctors sucked.” She snapped. “There are a multitude of reasons you’ve got mood swings- some more obvious than others- post concussion syndrome... trauma.” She said, but quickly moved on not to linger on the word. “There are a lot of valid reasons, so you’re just feeling things more intensely.”

“Brain rattled, have issues.” He clarified. “I’m not used to- feeling so much.”

“Of course you wouldn’t be, you just need time to recover still.” She said softly. “Focus on getting better, and we’ll focus on everything else.”

“Okay Yang, just be careful.”

Her uncle was far from recovered, she couldn’t forget that, and with the bombshell that was dropped today with the crime scene being found and Jacques making a strangely timed move, she had work to do.

* * *

“Until we make sure the academy is secure, I want everyone to be in groups, warding Cain of from attacking anyone but have people still be able to do patrols.” Clover said, then showed Qrow the teams on the holo-board. Everyone was already out and working on their patrols- Leaving just the two of them, with Yang and Oscar elsewhere.

_Vine, Elm, Nora, Jaune_

_Harriet, Blake, Ren_

_Marrow, Ruby, Weiss_

_Clover, Yang_

“Oscar with me then, and we’ll stay with James and make sure he actually rests.” Qrow said, and Clover suspected that he didn’t want Oscar to stay alone at the academy, and tried not to think that Oscar had spent a lot of time alone already.

The General’s home had state of the art security he had overseen himself, and a lot less ground to cover, it would be the best place for them, as the academy was compromised.

It didn’t take much convincing to have everyone split into groups with an ace operative in the lead. They were expecting chaos for the day, and it was best to keep them all together. He was going to have to break it to them at some point that they should be looking out for Cain.

He was not looking forward to it, but it had to be done. He couldn’t allow his operatives to be going out there not knowing of an enemy that could be watching them. Waiting.

It had been difficult telling the ace ops that Cain was the real attacker and they kept it secret- he still felt bad for keeping his criminal record from them, not wanting them to make the connection. Not until Qrow wanted them to know at least. Elm, Vine and Harriet had mixed feelings of being left in the dark, but he assured them it was for because they couldn’t be trusted, but because it was a delicate situation, and that it was to be kept from the young hunters.

“So we’re on baby-sitting duty.” Harriet said flatly.

“You’re in charge of your teammates, and making sure that this man doesn’t come near any of them, and if seen, call a code red.” Clover said, not harshly. Harriet was fast with her mouth, and sometimes didn’t think thing things through. “You saw what he did to Qrow, imagine it was one of them, and we have reason to believe he will target them if he can’t get his hands on Qrow again.”

He didn’t want to imagine it, and Harriet looked more thoughtful, maybe a little apologetic if he wanted to squint and call it that.

“Hey, Qrow?” Clover asked. Qrow hummed, indicating he heard him, but wasn’t looking away from the board. “We need to talk, about us.” He said, and quickly added when he saw Qrow’s look of confusion and worry. “So, we’re both on the same page- I don’t know what you remember.”

“Okay.” He said slowly. “That makes sense, I’m sort of running off half memories.” Then he looked sheepish. “But they’re... nice memories.”

Clover couldn’t help but soften at his words, at how Qrow looked at him, half expectant and hopeful.

But this wasn’t the time. Not until they talked. But he leaned over and pressed his lips onto Qrow’s cheek, pulled back and winked, loving the wide, rusty red eyed look Qrow gave him, the same look Qrow gave him after some particularly bad flirting. “Catch you later.” Clover said, hands behind his back.

“Was that a fishing pun?” Qrow accused.

“No, but am I _reeling_ you in?” he said, and made a motion with his hands as if he was reeling something in on an imaginary fishing rod with a cat like smile. Qrow pushed him back, trying not to look amused. Yang made her appearance howling with laughter- and Qrow looked at his niece, scandalized.

“You’re as bad as her!” he said, and Clover couldn’t stop himself from laughing. “You two are just going to make bad puns at each other the entire time aren’t you?”

“... Would that be too _pun_ ishing?” she grinned widely, and Qrow scoffed.

“Fucking- where is Oscar? I’m not dealing with this.” He said, leaving the briefing room, but stole a glace back to Clover, and they shared a look.

“Dorks.” Yang said, Clover pretended nothing happened.

“Are you ready?” Clover said to the blonde, who uncrossed her arms and stuck her sunglasses down her face.

“Ready. Let’s go talk to Lazu.” Yang said.

* * *

They took a transport after the General’s, James requesting that Oscar not be near him for the moment because he didn’t want to disappoint him. Qrow chuckled at him, because Oscar had seen Qrow absolutely plastered and their first meeting was Oscar having to guide him back to the house- a house he didn’t know where, and had Qrow having to remember where it was and keep him from falling over. What an introduction.

He had been to James mansion a few times in the past. The front room was huge, the stairs were huge, the wings on either side were huge. It was too big for one person. It was never _meant_ for one person. Like team STRQ buying a house in patch intending to have it as their base of operations, the mansion was that in mind by team BIGD- Bishop wouldn’t stand for anything less than a large home.

After the accident, the Bishops gave James the house. He hadn’t wanted it, but couldn’t bring himself to part with it either. He wondered if Tai ever just wanted to burn the house in patch down and leave the memories along with it, start somewhere new with the girls.

James wasn’t up in his room, and Qrow knew he wasn’t going to be- he was in the living room, pulling out something from a low cupboard when they entered.

“James? What are you doing?” He said, more confused than anything, now wasn’t the time to be rummaging through his old things.

“It’s still here.” James said, looking relieved.

“What’s still here?” Oscar asked, cranking his neck, then blinked. “Ozpin in coming.”

“It’s like he’s touching down for a landing.” Qrow said, and Ozpin blinked at him, then turned to James, who was flicking through the photo album, looking like it hadn’t been disturbed in years.

“Hello James.” He said, kindly.

“Hello Ozpin.” James said. A simple hello was so funny to Qrow, he had imagined how Ozpin and James would speak again, and it wasn’t with James half drunk on the ground and all of Ozpin’s secrets out in the open.

“How are you fairing?” he asked, speaking like the friend he knew they both needed.

“Well, my hand and face is tingling. It usually doesn’t do that.” James said, pinching the bridge of his nose. It seems everything was taking a back seat at the moment, the questions of why, why did you lie? Why did you lead us on? That had to be on his mind as much as it was Qrow’s.

But he suspected that he took over so Oscar didn’t know what was going on. It felt wrong, cutting him off, but he didn’t want the boy to know what had happened and this was a necessary evil, even if he hated it.

“Light weight.” Qrow scoffed at James. “But you didn’t answer my question.”

“There were photos at the scene. I thought Cain took them from this album.” He slipped one from its sleeve and turned it, the date printed on the back as well as Blair’s familiar scrawled handwriting _Surprise visit from STRQ!_ “But he must have gotten them from somewhere else.”

“He had this one?” Qrow asked, and took the photo. It was old and grainy, even being protected in the album. “Blair took this, she dared me to jump on you.”

It was a nice memory. Third year, going to Atlas because Tai and Summer wanted to get the twin’s mind off their year break, and what better way to put off mourning Peeta then to go into the freezing hellscape that was Solitas?

It was good to see their friends from Sanctum again. Bishop and Thea were no longer dancing around their feelings (Summer won the betting pool on when they would get together) and the entire team was making a name for itself, making plans for after they graduated. They were all stressed, but welcomed them with opened arms- and backs. Before James threw him off, of course.

“It’s possible that he’s gone to the Bishops manor and been there, they’re the only other people I can think who would have a copy of an original print.” He said, tracing his hand down his face and through his beard. “I’ll have someone speak to them about a possible break in.”

“Yes, yes, you can do that, _later._ ” Qrow said, taking the album off him. “You’re here to rest.”

“Cain hasn’t been here, each door scans a person when they go through for vital signs, and none of my windows open. My security is a lot more in depth.”

“Thank you, for the assurance.” He said, and it really did mean a lot. He sighed, and looked James in the eyes. “I want the report, James.”

James didn’t move.

“Qrow, I’m not going to tell you not to.” He began, and it sounded dangerously close of him about to tell him what to do. “I just- it’s bad. You’ll be upset for more reasons then you know now. I just don’t think you should read it-”

“If it’s okay, for me to butt in.” Ozpin said, raising his hand. “Would you allow me to read the report and tell you what’s in it? That way you’re not exposed to it all at once.”

“I couldn’t ask you to do that.” Qrow said.

“That’s why I’m offering.” He replied.

“If that works for you, then I’ll give you the files on a tablet.” James said. “And again, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you everything sooner, Qrow.”

After basically pushing James up the stairs before be began to leave of his own volition Ozpin and Qrow sat in the longue room, Ozpin quietly going over the report, and Qrow doing his best not to fall asleep while he waited, staring at the fireplace and feeling it begin to warm the room. Anxiety bubbling in his gut, trying to gauge a reaction from Ozpin’s face.

Very slowly, told Qrow was it entailed. The extensive stalking and how Cain had been in his room, been watching the kids (and with a shaking sigh, didn’t look like he had been in their rooms, but it was no comfort to know), what he used (Qrow had needed a break after hearing that, and was thankful he hadn’t eaten anything solid that day)- little wonder why James had been so distraught, little wonder that he couldn’t feel his lower body when he first woke up, that his insides had been torn.

“What... caused him. To take me when he did?” Qrow asked, after a lot of starts and stops. It felt like hours later. Qrow was beginning to suspect that the strain on Oscar seemed to no longer be an issue, but he watched for any signs on them tiring. Ozpin was hiding his feelings well, Qrow couldn’t get a read on him.

“While this is a detailed report... it’s still preliminary.” Ozpin said slowly. “But I theorize... he did take you on your second month sober milestone- and he did poured alcohol on you.”

He remembered that.

“I think he took my tokens as well.” Qrow said, and brushed his fingers against his chest, touching the shamrock pin, Ozpin looked at it with a frown, as if he didn’t know what to think of it being there. “ _You won’t be needing these anymore.”_ He whispered, remembering Cain’s words as he felt the man unbutton his vest and pluck the coins from his breast pocket. Cain knew what he had been looking for, he knew where to retrieve them.

He remembered the cave Cain had dragged him into and it’s decorations in his trophies. Weapons from hunters, seeing the blunderbuss he first saw him with mounted on the wall, spears and guns, and all kinds of weapons he had collected over the years. He saw tails, nailed up next to each other. A Faunus skull with large, bull like horns protruding from the scalp.

He wasn’t able to look around further, because Cain demanded his full attention with his fingers. He was remembering it all now with a layer of detachment, like he was only watching it happen to someone, instead of it being his own body.

Ozpin worked with him everything, confirming a lot of things that Qrow remembered- and found that his memory truly ended partway through the torture, even if he was doing his best not to think about it too hard. He didn’t remembering it ending or him breaking his wrist to escape, or him in Mantle at all. That was probably what the alcohol and concussion erased completely.

A ringing rang through the home, and Qrow got up- Ozpin was already ahead of him, bee lining to the door himself, cane out.

“I can answer a door, Oz.” He said, but Ozpin was already going to the entrance, and activating the small screen to see who was on the other side.

There were a pair, man and a woman standing on the other side. The man had dark hair, was peering closer to the camera, leather jacket for the cold and jeans while the woman was leaning back, grey dress clothes looking at her partner and rolling her eyes.

“Hello?” The man asked.

“State your name and business here.” Ozpin said, maybe a little to formal for a kid. The man blinked, and pulled away.

“This is Detective Boulder, I am forensic specialist Starch.” The woman said, blonde hair, grey eyes that matched her dress. They both pulled out badges. “We were meant to pick up Mr Branwen to interview him on his abduction?” she prompted. “We were redirected here since you weren’t at the academy.”

He frowned at them, “It’s okay to open the door, Oz.”

And he did, disengaging the locks and the two came in, the man looking around, looking stunned at how big the place was, but the woman walked with purpose.

Then Ironwood was coming down the stairs, looking hurried. He had changed from his coat and uniform to sleep clothes and seemed to have hastily pulled on a large, black turtle neck sweater covered his body and hiding most of his upper prosthetics.

He looked tired, but better than he had going upstairs, so at least he slept.

“I’m here.” He said without needing to, coming to the door to stand with Ozpin and Qrow. “I apologise, I forgot I have this organized. Detective Boulder, Specialist Starch.” He nodded to them.

“We heard you fell ill.” Boulder said tactfully.

“Yes.” He said tensely. “Might I request that you conduct the interview here? I rather not have Qrow moved-” He paused, blinked, than looked at Qrow, nearly sheepish. “I apologise, it’s your decision.”

He appreciated it. He had forgotten about wanting to talk to the investigators, with all that’s happened.

“I would have preferred to have this done this at the precinct.” Starch said, pursing her lips. Qrow wondered if just having specialist somewhere in your title came with a stick up your ass.

“I’m sure we can do it here, Starch.” Detective Boulder said, “It definitely looks more comfortable then an interview room.”

“I... rather not leave.” Qrow said, feeling in no way shape or form ready to go outside. He turned to his friend. “James, go back to bed or I’ll make good on my threat to sick ruby on you, you know how she is.” She would widen her eyes to be even bigger than they already were and pout her lip. She had coerced many cookies out Qrow in the past with it and he knew James had no defences against it.

“No need to, I’ll go sleep.” He said, still sounding tired.

“Qrow, I can see you’re uncomfortable standing like you are, let’s go to the living room to sit.”

How had Ozpin noticed so easily? He had been shifting his weight from one foot to the other, hiding that he was having difficulty standing for a long period of time, and it wasn’t even that long of a period.

So they made their way to the living room again, the two investigators sat across from him, the small coffee table separating them.

He wished he didn’t have to do this alone, but he wasn’t going to ask James, or Ozpin, or Clover or anyone to sit with him as he recounted his encounters with Cain. “I’ll be okay, Oz.” He said, Oz was a reasonable nickname for someone named Oscar, so he wasn’t bothered with using it and it wasn’t as if these two would jump to conclusion that Ozpin reincarnated into a 14 year old boy.

“Call if you need anything, I’ll be around.” Oz said, and left the room with a final look at the two investigators.

“You look like you have a lot of pull over the general.” Starch said. “I don’t know how many people can tell the most powerful man in atlas to go take a nap to get over a hangover.”

Qrow blinked at them and sighed. He wasn’t going to ask how she knew he was hungover, his bloodshot eyes and light sway telling signs. Boulder looked to his partner, miffed at her question.

“I’m going to outright say it, even if you might not believe me.” He began flatly the moment that Ozpin was gone. “I stress that the general and I are just friends, and have been for a long time- we have never fucked, nor been in a relationship.” He crossed his arms, and leaned into the couch, smirking inwardly at how taken back Boulder looked at how forward he was. “Any rumour you’ve heard is gossip and speculation from some very bored and nosy elites. What do you know about me that’s based on truth?”

“That you’re one of the most accomplished huntsmen of our time, you and your team are the first and only team to win the vital festival twice in a row.” Boulder said.

“You’re fan boy is showing.” Starch said to him.

“You need to know more about Cain, so I’ll tell you everything I can about him.”

He told them everything he could about Cain, telling them about his first meeting with him, years later tracking him down and putting him in prison, and then him breaking out and attacking Qrow again on the road and how he really was supposed to be dead. He was thankful that they once the interview was underway, that they were professional, didn’t give him looks of sympathy, just taking notes and asking questions as plainly as possible.

Oscar eventually walked into the living room with a tray of sandwiches and a pot of coffee.

“Um, you’ve been in here for over two hours, and we think you guys need to take a break- and that Qrow, you need to eat- it occurred to us you didn’t have breakfast.”

Qrow stretched. “I’m good for a break if you two are.”

“It’s a non negotiable break.” Oscar said with a smile. “I made enough for everyone, if you two detectives like sandwiches.”

“I’ll love one!” Boulder said, and saw the side eye from his partner. “What? We didn’t stop for food on the way.”

“The General is finish up with more coffee, I’ll bring it out in a minute.”

“Wait, is James in the kitchen?” he said- he hadn’t called out Oscar’s use of ‘we’. “That dickhead, I told him to get some sleep.” Starch snorted at Qrow calling the General a dickhead, , so at least she had some humor in her- while Boulder looked scandalized at best.

“He’s got a headache be nice.” Oscar said.

“I’ll bang some pots and pans if it drives him back upstairs.” He said, and Oscar laughed at that, and left the three of them in the living room and made his way for the kitchen.

When was the last time he had seen James look so... not relaxed, but so void of anything military that it seemed like he had been flayed of everything, leaving a man in a turtleneck sweater he almost didn’t recognize. He was sitting at the kitchen table.

“James.” Qrow said, warning. “You’re supposed to be resting.”

“I took some asprin, and I’ve been drinking water. I’ve dealt with hangovers before.” He said, putting fingers up to emphasis his points. “And I was hungry. So Oscar and I made something to eat.”

“Acceptable.” Qrow said, crossing his arms, and smelt that Ironwood had actually made a pot of tea. He poured himself a cup, going for the most sturdy looking one from the cabinet.

“How is it going?” James asked.

“As well as expected.” He said, not finding it in himself to elaborate. “It’s just tracking him down and capturing him that’s the issue now.”

“Now that we know we’re looking for him, he can’t stay hidden for long- we can equip something similar to Penny’s scanner to security drones.” He said, and it made Qrow feel better that Cain wasn’t going to be able to rely on his semblance to hide.

“I don’t think it’s a coincidence that you got the report the night before the election.” Qrow said, pulling himself on to the pristine kitchen counter and crossing his leg under him. “Cain wouldn’t give a shit about political stuff, but some people benefit from you reacting like you did.”

“I know what you’re thinking. Jacques Schnee is many things, but I don’t think he’s capable of something like this.” Shaking his head. “Allying himself with a serial killer and rapist is too big of a risk for him- the moment that comes out he’ll be ruined.”

“That’s why I don’t think he’s working alone.” He said, leg swinging off the counter. “What business man doesn’t have a middle man to act as a buffer.” He paused for a moment. “Or Willow’s accusations got to his ears, and he found out about the investigation and used it to his own advantage.”

“You’re worried about her.” James said.

“Course I am,” He said, looking into his cup. “You know Jackass has hit his daughters, don’t you?”

“Winter would never tell me.” He said, grimacing. “But I suspected as much.”

The media circus that would follow was the kind of thing that tore families apart if it went public, and Jacques had all the cards in his hand. It was their word against his, and he had the lawyers on his side. Willow was a drunk, his daughters disinherited. They would be seen as bitter.

“She’s a strong woman, they’re all strong.” James said. “We’ll deal with him when the time comes.”

“You know, I could-” Qrow began.

“You are not throwing him off a roof.” He said, not letting Qrow finish.

“Well, now that’s just not fun.” He huffed, and they both chuckled.

Eventually Qrow finished his tea and hopped off the counter, leaving the cup at sink, not trusting himself to try and wash it. The more he touched it, the more likely he was going to break it.

“Qrow, you didn’t eat anything.” James said as he was nearly out the door. He sighed, really hoping that his friend didn’t notice.

“I don’t want to throw it up.” He said.

“You should eat now, and if you throw it up, you throw it up, but if you don’t you’ll have something in your stomach at least.” He said, then leaned back and called out to the living room. “Oscar! Qrow isn’t eating!”

“You bastard!” Qrow hissed, and Oscar materialized at the doorway, Qrow jumped at the speed the boy appeared at.

“Qrow! You need to eat.” He said. “You don’t have to eat all of it, just some of it.”

“I’m just-” he began.

“EAT. Or I call Nora.” He said, frowning at him. Qrow had been worried about Ruby and her demanding pout, but Oscar was just as bad- and Nora was worse, as he found out last night. Shit, how was he ever able to say no to these kids?

“There is a chain of command? You know what? Fine.” And he picked the plate up with the last sandwich and picked it apart and ate it layer by layer, not really wanting to eat bread. “Jerk face.” he said, with no real venom in it.

“Two can play the ‘sick a young teenager on you to look after yourself’ card.” James said smugly, and Qrow turned back to Oscar, who was watching him closely. He finally made his way out of the kitchen to find the two investigators waiting for him, Boulder taking the tray back into the kitchen.

“Afternoon, General.” He said, with a two finger salute. Qrow got it in his mind that Boulder may have been ex military.

“Afternoon.” James nodded. “How are the legs treating you?”

“I would make an up and kicking joke, but I don’t think I’m witty enough to make one.” He said.

“You know each other?” Oscar asked, the dark haired man nodded.

“Had my legs chewed off a couple of years back, got state of the art fancy boys.” He said, pulling his pants leg up to show a very similar leg prosthetic to James's, basically hoping on one foot. “My partner convinced me to retire from the military so I got a job as a detective- not many grimm in atlas to worry about.”

Qrow wondered if the civilian team was actually hand picked by James, because Boulder being ex military didn’t feel like a coincidence. Never the less, they made their way back to the living room.

“Cute. Real domestic.” Starch noted, and Boulder shot her a look, they had probably heard some of their conversation.

“We’re not together.” Qrow snapped, and really, getting to his tempers end on this.

“I have a hard time believing that.” She said. “He’s treated you much like a spouse, and we know in the past you’ve attended events together, putting you in the best medical care and taken time off to visit you. You must be _really_ good friends.” And her features softened for the first time the entire interview. “It’s alright to tell us if there is anything going on between you two, we just want to help, get as much information as we can, no matter how irrelevant because it may be relevant.”

On a level he understood her underlying concern, but there was no convincing her that he wasn’t lying. He was tired of this.

“The General blames himself for what happened to Qrow, and it is rather unorthodox that he received the report late last night and not from the ace operative he assigned to supervise the investigation.” Ozpin said with narrow eyes, taking over without warning this time, Boulder looked at him, frowning hard. Qrow hadn’t even heard him follow them into the living room again.

It was really, really, funny to see Ozpin talking like Ozpin when it was coming from Oscar- he sounded accusing, as angry as Ozpin would let himself sound. He cared for James as well, despite everything.

“We apologize for that, we think it was a... glitch in our system.” Boulder said, scratching at the back of his head..

“A glitch?” he deadpanned. Not believing what he was hearing and Qrow didn’t either.

Starch glared at the detective, who was giving far too much information then he should be. “It’s possible that once the report was logged, that it automatically sent to the General.” She explained, the both of them looking uncomfortable. “It was an honest mistake on our part. We didn’t mean to go over Ace Operative Marrow’s head.”

“Astounding.” Qrow drawled. “Are you going to accusing him of hurting me as well?”

“We were informed about your fight at the hospital, and then your subsequent leaving of said hospital through a window.” Starch said. “You also haven’t formally been checked out- and it’s unorthodox to have a non family member be your decision maker.”

“It was just a fight, it’s nothing to do with the case.” He said. “I had it be him because I didn’t want my 18 year old niece to make those decisions. When I woke up, I upset her with how I was. I didn’t want her to see me like that anymore then she had to.”

“It is our business. Cain believed the two of you to be together, and if there is a semblance of truth in that it might help with the case.” She said.

“What difference does it make if we’ve been intimate or not?” he growled, throwing his arm back. “Cain hurt- he made me scream my friends name as he fucked me with something big enough to tear my insides.” He ignored the winces, feeling his heart beat rapidly. “Cain wanted me to associate all the pain he inflicted onto me with James- that it was ‘the generals’ fault- he was going to rape me anyway, he just had to drag James into it as well.”

“Mr Branwen, I apologize-“ Starch began, looking guilty that her words had brought this reaction.

“I think this interview is over.” Oscar said, but it wasn’t Oscar. “If you have any more questions, we will be here.”

“I’m not done.” He said, turning to the investigators.

“Qrow, you need to stay calm.” Opzin reminded, darting his eyes up to Qrow’s hair.

“I am calm.” He said firmly, he didn’t feel any change within him. “Let me tell you a story about me and James. Team Brigade had graduated, and my team was in its fourth year- we were in atlas for the vital festival.”

“You’re team won that tournament.” Detective Boulder said, and his partner looked to him because it was not the time to be a fan boy. “I uh, watch the reruns when I can.”

“Yeap, but that’s not relevant. James and me had a disagreement.” About James joining the military and wanting to work his way up the ranks with Blair, but he didn’t say that. “So we sparred. It didn’t help.” He laughed, remembering they were both very pissed off, and Qrow was very intoxicated from the twins 21st birthday celebration. “My aura broke, and we were still arguing in the training room.”

James had been waving his gun, he remembered he definitely had his finger off the trigger, his hand tight on the barrel as the aura shattering blow came from the butt off the gun. He was twisting it to holster it, it only pointing to Qrow for a moment.

“My semblance made Due Process go off in my chest.” He said quietly. Remembering the gunshot like it was a punch, feeling the impact widen across his ribcage and him suddenly feeling so much _heat_. The look of wide eyed terror on James face, him rushing closer as the world went sideways. “The rest of it’s a blur. But James got me to the medical bay- nearly got killed by my teammates when they found out what happened.” he chuckled halfheartedly, not really looking at the investigators anymore. “The big lug cried about it and wouldn’t stop apologizing- It was an accident, but he’s never gotten over it- can’t even raise a weapon against me even now.”

He rubbed at his face, trying not to tear up, because James always cared and Qrow had been a fucking asshole to him for far too long.

“What I’m trying to say that James would never willingly hurt me. That James got caught in the cross fire because Cain thought we were fucking. I was _used_ to hurt James- James always cared too much, about everything.” And his voice hitched, and he couldn’t look at them anymore. “I’m Cain’s possession that got away, just something to take and own and break. He couldn’t stand the idea of anyone else having me.” He spat bitterly.

“Mr Branwen, please calm down-” Detective Boulder began. Qrow might had been breathing a tad too heavy, letting himself think too much.

“Don’t tell me to calm down!” He growled. “Cain’s taken my memories, used my body and stole Harbinger. It doesn’t fucking matter who I was fucking before he decided I was his to steal!”

It wasn’t until he felt a steady hand on his shoulder that he realized how hard he was shaking, how his back felt like something was crawling under his skin.

“The both of you _leave_.” Ironwood demanded, ice in his tone. The two investigators hesitated, before making their way for the door, Oscar walking behind them. A very small ‘sorry’ came from Boulder before Ozpin shut the door on them.

Qrow felt something crawl up his spine, the feeling parting across to his shoulder blades. He straightened his back, bringing his hands behind his head to free his lungs to let them suck in air he had been having trouble with.

“What’s happening, Oz?” He asked, flexing his fingers, feeling the magic retract from his skin, feeling the shiver of bones disappearing.

“It appears that the trauma you took has rewired the magic within you to respond to stress.” He said. “Oscar is a part of this conversation now.”

“Great, so turning into a bird is off the table until I’m not a traumatized mess.” He said bitterly.

“Well. If you were to give us time, I may be able to rewire your magic. But I don’t know if it’s permanent, I don’t have much control over what magic does after I give it to someone.” Ozpin said, scratching his chin.

“Even better.” Qrow deadpanned.

They were soon sitting back down, and Ozpin excused himself to make more tea. He was calm again, thinking straighter then he had been. He didn’t understand why he had gotten so angry, so emotional.

“I apologize, Starch has a reputation of being the best in her field, but not the best with people.” James said, stroking the fire.

Qrow really just didn’t want to think about Cain, or the way that interview ended. He felt the pin on his chest again. It was always a surprise to him, finding it there.

“This is a weird question.” Qrow finally said. “But did I talk to you about me and Clover?”

James chuckled.

“You were giving me a day by day update on your thoughts on Clover, It was amusing.” “Then one day he comes to me cursing about you being I quote, ‘a reckless bastard’.”

“To you?”

“Oh-” he paused, then looked thoughtful. “I told you... you just forgot. I mentored him when he came to Atlas, I knew him from Sanctum.” He said. “He was.... there, the day of the attack.” Qrow knew better then to ask more about that day. “I’ve known him a long time, he’s been under my command for years.”

“Why was he cursing about me?” he settled on asking.

“You pushed him out of the way of a charging Sabretooth and got injured. He wasn’t happy you risked himself for him in the field.” He said.

“He can shove it, I probably had my reasons.” Qrow said.

“Then _you_ came in, a couple of hours later and told me you did had your reasons, and was just as annoyed at him for ‘being a hypocrite about trusting partners in the field’.” He said, and sighed. “I was privy to both sides of this conversation, Qrow, it was exhausting because you both did that for three days.”

“When did this happen?” Cringing at himself, but the mental image of James dealing with the leader of his ace ops and his friend complaining to him about each other was too normal, those kinds of conversations were more suited to morning coffee catch ups, not in the middle of a military operation.

“Before the Lazu mission, I believe.” He said, and Qrow’s squeaked. “Yes, you did tell me about the mission after you got back and how you were going to get dinner again, and you got glitter _everywhere_ in my office. Why was there so much glitter?”

“I don’t know, I don’t remember!” Qrow said, and laughed. And James was looking at him, looking strangely content. “What?”

“I’m just glad.” He said, after a moment. “That you’re letting yourself be open and happy again.”

“I was going nowhere fast being a drunk. It was going to catch up with me eventually.” “After everything that happened with Ozpin, I was a _wreck_. And when we were on the way here, I decided that it wasn’t about me, I had to be a stable force for Ruby, Yang, all of them.”

“To catch those shooting stars when the fall.” He said, and Qrow found it familiar. “You said that too me your second day here- you’re withdrawal symptoms were setting in.”

“I vaguely remember that.” He said, but really didn’t.

“There is enough room here for you and the students, as the academy is compromised.” James said finally. “There is little else we can do on short notice.”

“I’m sure they’ll love sleepover, day 2.” Qrow said. “I hope those stairs can handle mattress surfing.”

“It would be the most use those stairs would have seen in years.” He said.

Cain was still out there. He could be watching them now, hell, he could be watching outside the house now, trying to find an opening.

“I have to tell them James.” He said finally. “That it was Cain. I don’t have to tell them about. Everything.” He said, pulling his legs up to the couch. “Can you help me figure out what to say to them, so it wasn’t that we were keeping secrets?” He asked, trying not to feel nervous. “They already have enough to deal with. They don’t need my problems on top of that, but they have to be vigilant.”

“I’ll figure something out.” He said.

Finally, Oscar came back, he suspected he had stayed i the kitchen to let them talk.

“Qrow, you never got a new scroll, did you?” Oscar said, looking at him, wide eyed.

“No. Why?” Qrow said, confused.

“Weiss called me,” He said, scroll pressed to his shoulder. “Asking why you’re in downtown mantle texting Ruby that you were around the corner and didn’t know where you were.”

“How easy is it to clone a scroll?” he turned to James, both of them eyes wide- he stood up and approached Oscar. “Cain had my Scroll, It’s contacts, it’s number?!”

“With the right tools- it’s very possible-” he started.

“Oscar give me your Scroll.” He demanded, and barely waited for him to hold it out for him.

“Qrow? You could have just called us on your own scroll.” Weiss said, sounding unhappy. He couldn’t think of what to say, trying to fight his panic.

“Go back to the Rally, you need to be fast-” he said with a dry mouth.

“Why-?” She asked, curious now- she had no idea of the danger they were both in.

“Weiss honey, _please_ , go back inside.” He pleaded. “That’s not me texting you. Go back inside- act like you’re giving up looking for me and get back inside where there are other people.”

“I’m sending AK’s to their location.” James said, a screen up.

“Don’t! That will cause tension in Mantle, not on election night!” Ozpin said sharply, James faltered, and realized that Ozpin was right. 

“This is too planned.” James said, scroll out, and activating holo-screens that appeared in the living room.

“Okay, okay Qrow.” Weiss said, and wanted to cry out in relief. “Ruby, we need to go back -“ and then there was the familiar sound of Ruby’s rifle shooting, Weiss yelping in surprise and the scroll being dropped. His insides turned to ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I wrote 10,000 words and found that I had to split it into 2 chapters and put the original ending for this to the beginning of the next. Cliff hanger, I’m sorry!
> 
> Boulder and Starch I found myself liking, I might have them come back and flesh them out more, let me know what you think of them, cause these two were supposed to appear as early as chapter 6.


	22. The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what? Cain is his own warning now. This chapter’s all 7777777’s  
> Trigger warnings: Non con touching, CAIN.
> 
> Me: chapter 20 is bad guys! I’m sorry!  
> Also me: *writes this chapter.*

Marrow was at the rally like he would have been that night before everything hit the fan in his off duty hunter outfit, dark, hooded coat, red scarf similar to the one he wore in uniform and dark jeans, the man could blend well into the shadows, and that seemed to be the point.

Ruby and Weiss had gone with him, Weiss had been tentative about going, a Schnee in Mantle and at Robyn’s rally would cause even more of a stir, but they were all ordered to stay in their groups. She had wanted to go back to the academy, but was denied the request with haste.

It got so bad out there that Penny had to be taken off the rally to put out fires. She wanted to be out there, but she felt like she was under house arrest with how they had been shoved into the back room of the warehouse turned auditorium and told not to leave.

The day had been long and hard. Small riots had broken out and there was so much back and forth. The entire day had been damage control, and Weiss was dreading the results of the election. If her father won, more chaos would rip through Mantle.

“-And he’s been silent all day, leaving me to deal with this mess.” Robyn said, narrowing his eyes at Marrow. “People voted in haste, some are regretting their choice, but the damage is done. It’s possible that he can win this by the skin of his teeth.” That had been the conversation they were ushered out from.

Why was she even here if she couldn’t do anything? Even Ruby was ordered to stay in the room, so she guessed something was up, and the adults were keeping them away from the politics.

_“-Robyn is already keeping her promise to reign Ironwood in, since the arrests, Mantle has been getting many more supplies, the wall is being fixed, security has been updated-”_

_“-I would even say she’s been working with Ironwood this entire time, she graduated top of her class in Sanctum, and she just leaves for Mantle? She might have been playing us the entire time-”_

_“-I trust Robyn! I Don’t think she’s working for Ironwood, but working with him to make this a better kingdom for everyone-”_

_“-I don’t know what military project justifies this embargo, but now that we know about whatever it is, surely the embargo can end now? But I would like to know why we’ve been suffering this long for what is most likely weapons development-”_

_“- Why are we locked down like we’re ready for war?-”_

_“-Robyn and the General have been in bed together this entire time!”_

_“Come now, we know it’s not Robyn Hill that the General is in bed with-”_

Weiss turned the scroll off in haste, Ruby leaning on her shoulder and watching her flick through the channels. They were sitting on a very well-worn couch with mixed matched patches that kept it’s stuffing it.

“I think we get the picture.” She mumbled. She rationalized that she wasn’t keeping a secret, just that a rumour about Ruby’s uncle and the General wasn’t great for conversation.

“How are you doing?” Ruby asked, sensing she was down. It wasn’t like there was anything to be happy about right now.

“My father can single-handed ruin everything we’ve worked towards within a single day.”

”Do you know what he meant, by ‘what really happened to your uncle?’” Weiss asked her partner, and Ruby looked thoughtful.

”I think he meant that if we staged the Tyrian and Watts arrests, then why was my uncle hospitalized?”

“It’s absurd, of course he was attacked by those people, who else?” She asked, and Ruby had her little frown that showed she was thinking on something.

“I don’t know where this is all coming from. But I’m positive the Ace Operatives, the General, Winter, must know but they haven’t told us.”

“We have been treated like huntsmen and huntswomen, but today has been different. Have you noticed?” She asked, and Weiss nodded. “The Ace operatives looked. I don’t know what to call it. Disturbed?”

There was an uneasy feeling in the air after the Ace Operatives got out of their own debriefing. Disturbed was the right word for it, and not event Elm was trying to lighten the mood.

“Weiss!” Ruby said, standing up but still looking at her scroll. “Uncle Qrow is outside somewhere.” She said, typing on the scroll. “He’s texting me, he sounds confused.”

She showed Weiss the texts, Qrow’s picture next to the words.

_Ruby I’m in Mantle, I blacked out and woke up here._

_I don’t know where I am._

_Truck with a loudspeaker just went past, I’m going to follow it._

“He’s close then, that truck is circling the block.” She said, urgency in her voice.

“Call him.”

“He’s not answering!” She said. “I need to go find him.”

“Ruby, we shouldn’t leave-” She said, something not feeling right, but Ruby was blinded by worry.

“He’s confused! We have to go find him!” She said. “You can stay, I’ll go!”

”Wait for me!” She didn’t like the idea of Ruby out on her own, and something wasn’t sitting right in her stomach, but she pressed herself against the wall in time to hear Marrow and Robyn stopping near the stage.

“-You can keep them here for the meantime, just keep them out of sight.” That was Robyn’s voice.“Just- what the fuck kind of sick bastard- And what, you think Schnee has anything to do with the attack?”

She listened in, needed answers on what he father had done.

”We don’t know for sure, it’s just he worked a little too fast after last night’s incident in the hospital, there were witnesses to the fight, however Mrs Schnee’s accusations were vague as to what she meant. He seems to have been implying all day that he knows what really happened to Qrow.” 

‘What really happened?’ So what? Tyrian wasn’t the one to attack Qrow? What accusations? Yes, she knew that the General and Qrow got into an argument, and it spurred Qrow to leave the hospital, but bungled his transformation for a list of reasons they could pick from. For some reason, it involved her mother, and she couldn’t figure it out.

”He’s been keeping a lot of things vague with the promise of revealing secrets once he’s elected.” Robyn said. ”But thankfully those that voted in haste were a minority, and I’m still ahead by about 15 percent.” 

She waited until they were walking again and out of earshot before she went for the back door Ruby went out off and into the cold Mantle breeze.

Ruby was moving quickly, texting and frustrated at how long she was waiting for a reply, and Weiss was having difficulty keeping up. Ruby wasn’t thinking, but Weiss was reeling. If Qrow was really missing and in Mantle, why hadn’t they been alerted? There was no way he would be able to get himself to Atlas without someone knowing about it.

The group chat that had started due to the entire bird man event went from sharing information about finding Qrow to being used by the teams and Clover to keep an eye on him. She quickly scrolled down, scanning comments with an idle eye before getting to the bottom.

_YXL: He doesn’t want to be alone, there is enough of us that he doesn’t have to be._

He wasn’t for a single moment, along last night. Yang had hinted that he wasn’t okay as he looked when she exited his room after they coaxed him back and to just be gentle with him, something that Clover quietly confirmed. They had been so preoccupied with having a good time that they had to save their questions for the next day, and the next day was election day.

Weiss texted Oscar to ask him how the hell Qrow was in Mantle, only to get a very confused response of ‘ _he’s right here? What are you talking about?”_

That set her teeth on edge, and quickly dialled for Oscar.

“No, no, what are _you_ talking about?” Weiss said into her Scroll, but eyes trained on Ruby, who was looking at street signs and texting. Weiss felt incredibly self conscious at the looks she got, but no one stopped her, the people were sparse but enough for it to be loud.

“Give me a second-” and there was noise on the other end as the scroll as it was muffled.

“Oscar give me your Scroll.” She heard Qrow say, and heard the scroll get handed over and a scramble.

“Qrow? You could have just called us on your own scroll.” Weiss said, pursing her lips. 

“Go back to the Rally, you need to be fast-” he sounded panicked.

“Why-?” She asked, she couldn’t ignore the urgency, but she did not understand what was going on, and Qrow for some reason, sounded like he did- and nothing like the ‘confused’ act he was pulling over text.

“Weiss honey, _please_ , go back inside.” He pleaded, ad she stopped in her tracks. She had never heard him take that tone before, _begging._ “That’s not me texting you. Go back inside- act like you’re giving up looking for me and get back inside where there are other people.”

“Okay, okay Qrow.” Weiss said, her eyes darting up to see Ruby ahead o her by a few metres. “Ruby, we need to go back-“ then someone materialized behind her, seeing him appear out of the corner of her eye.

Ruby was fast in drawing Crescent Rose and firing a round over Weiss’s shoulder, she dropped her scroll, ears ringing and Weiss dived and rolled, taking Myrtenaster out in a single motion and pointed- the round hit the man dead in the shoulder, his aura flickered, but didn’t break.

“Faster than I expected, Rosebud.” The man said, rolling his shoulder. He was towering,maybe as tall as General Ironwood, had short curled blonde hair, and a giant, jagged white scar cutting diagonal from his neck to his shoulder. 

“Who are you?” Rudy said, her voice steeled.

“Just someone with a job to do.” He said, then flicked invisible dirt off his unkept tan coat. “Step away from the Schnee, and you don’t have to get hurt.”

“I don’t think it’s me that’s going to get hurt.” She said, letting Crescent Rose expand- then she saw the familiar blade on the man’s back, and she glared with renewed anger. “That’s Harbinger.”

“Observant.” He said, grabbing it by the handle and taking it from the small of his back and expanding it to its full sword length.

“Why do you have that?” She said lowly. No one should be touching that, wielding that, but her uncle. That was _his_ sword, his extension of his soul.

“So full of questions, and nothing to give in return.” He drawled, and twirled it lazily, the blade sweeping in the air. “I may be willing to hand over this sword if you hand your friend over.”

Ruby fired another round, this time he was ready and disappeared. They shoved their backs to each other, Weiss taking her weapon in hand.

“Freezerburn.” Ruby said, Weiss activated a glyph, only before she could begin the technique, she felt a tug on her hair- the man appeared again grabbing the end of her braid and pulled hard, she cried out, and twisted her sword to stab backwards, but he expected it. The awkward angle made Weiss have to let go, and Myrtenaster fell to the ground. He kicked it sideways.

“Drop your weapon, rosebud.” He said “Launch us and I slit your throat, Schnee.” He said, and pulled on his grip on her hair and pressed Harbinger into her neck tighter, she winced. The blade was massive, and like Qrow, carried it with ease.

Ruby was fast, but she wasn’t going to risk Weiss getting hurt. She slumped her arms and dropped crescent rose with a clatter and grind of metal.

“Good girl, you’re just like your uncle, doing what your told.” He said, and she searched his face. She didn’t respond to him, eyes narrowing and he took a step back, pulling Weiss with him.

“Do you work with Tyrian and Watts?” she said, her hands fists, if he started talking, he would stay where he was, he would talk and not take Weiss, who squirmed as he brought his arm around her, and pulled her up, her feet barely touching the ground.

“Aren’t those the terrorists you caught a few weeks ago?” he asked, looking bemused. “Oh! You still think that those two attacked your uncle!” he said in mock sympathy. “I think the General lied to you, Rosebud.”

“Who are you working for?” she asked, and knew too late it was the wrong question to ask, because he wouldn’t say a word, and he would leave- she took a step forward.

“Who says I’m working for anyone?” He grinned, flashing canines that looked strangely blunt. “But I’ve struck a deal, a Schnee is still worth something, even disinherited.”

“Ha, like my father would pay a ransom for me.” Weiss said, finding some consolation that this wasn’t worth his while.

“I said nothing about money.” He said, and Weiss could hear his smile. “I’m thinking of cutting off a hand and sending it to your sister, for fun. Might send some pieces to your father and see what they’re worth.”

Biting back fear she pulled her hand to the edge of the blade, and with summoning at a speed that was new to her a broadsword appeared in a shimmer of light blue, striking against the cooperate harbinger and pushing it back. While he was strong, he held it loosely, and that was something she could work with. He let go of her, suddenly preoccupied with the sword and she activated a glyph under herself, and one under her attacker, sending her back to Ruby, and the man down the street.

“GIRLS!” Marrow yelled, Fetch in hand dashing down the street towards them, people running in the opposite direction to the fight. The man threw two disks out and they attached themselves to the adjacent buildings and blared with an annoying high-pitched squeal as he disappeared again. To a non Faunus, it was just a sound, something that could be tuned out but to a Faunus, it was mind splitting. Marrow shrieked, holding his head and writhed, nearly dropping to his knees.

”Marrow!” Ruby called out, and propelled herself to him, shooting a disk mid leap, lessening the noise.

“We need Penny to fly in scan my location immediately, Weiss and Ruby were just attacked and he still might be around, invisibility semblance-” He strained, touching his ear. And there was a split second of Marrow turning, putting his arm up, Fetch blocking Harbinger as it came down over his head, Cain kicked him back, and slashed. Marrow jumped back and pointed-

And he disappeared again as Ruby came up behind Marrow, swinging her scythe wide, Weiss adjacent, throwing out fire. Civilians were now out, watching, running for safety. He escaped them out of the street, they kept their guard up, backs to each other.

Then he was behind Marrow, and this time, he was too slow, not twisting in time to block, but enough that Cain didn’t severe his tail with the blow and tearing into Marrow’s lower back instead.

Ruby was over him in an instant, narrowly missing the man’s chest with a deadly swing. She was full offence. He hadn’t yet disappeared, so perhaps he had a limit on using his semblance and it needed to cool down- she was going to take advantage of him being visible as much as she could.

But she was disadvantaged, having to protect Marrow because she had to think more carefully on her swings so she didn’t hit him taking quarter steps on her toes. It was a given that whenever the scythes were out in battle, the wielders teammates got clear.

And blocking harbinger was no easy feat for anyone, Ruby redirected blows,twisting and trying to force the man to step back, but he was so closed in to her that he was able to step around her as he dodged, his non sword arm behind his back like he was giving himself a handicap.

“I just want the Schnee, no one had to get hurt, but you’ve forced my hand.” He said, but his smile gave away the falsehood in his words, he was enjoying every second of it.

A fog set in, the tell tale signs of Weiss setting up freezerburn, she breathed deeply, knowing she couldn’t get close, couldn’t throw projectiles or fire, and this was what Ruby wanted earlier, and she finally caught up on Ruby’s reasoning. He saw the fog, and disappeared again.

Ruby had been right in her idea. They didn’t see him, but saw the mist move around him, the outline of him apparent. She shot at him, he was fast, and his retreating outline exited the fog and was gone completely. She knew they were forcing him to flee, but they couldn’t continue to fight here, she couldn’t shoot when there were civilians without aura, Marrow was injured, this was a battle where they couldn’t take an advantage.

Drive off the enemy, take care of their wounded. Fight again full force with more information.

Speaking of civilians, sensing that the fight was over, they crowded the streets, recognizing them- When Weiss had ran forward with a nod Ruby sped upwards and up the wall to the still blaring disk and tore it out of the brick, and looking it over to figure out how to turn it off without damaging it. Weiss was already next to Marrow, who was leaning on his stomach, pushing her hands into his wound to ease the bleeding.

“Did he- is my tail still there? I can’t feel it!” Marrow asked, desperate, her hands froze on him, That man had tried to cut it off, that man specifically had something that would incapacitate a Faunus with heightened senses.

“It’s there- can you move your legs?” She asked clinically, the advance first aid training coming in handy. She couldn't let her mind wander for the moment.

“Y-Yes.” he gasped out.

“Okay, good, no spinal injury-”

Ruby kept people back, her mind reeling from what just happened, and they waited for help to arrive.

\-----

Qrow was out of the transport before it had stopped, and was throwing himself through the crowd of people and over to the two medical units, the driver left in the dust. Civilian medical units and the police turned up before the army units, did. It was a fucking mess, and just two blocks away from the Rally. There was a crowd, and a crowd could easily turn into a mob.

The utter relief he felt, seeing them alive and unharmed felt like he was coming up for air after plunging deep into the ocean, not knowing how badly he needed to breathe until he broke the surface.

”Mr Branwen!” Detective Boulder jogged over to him. Joy. He was not in the mood and didn’t break his stride.

”Don’t get in my way, cowboy.” he warned, as if he would let himself be stopped. ”I’ll chase you up for answers _after_ I see that they’re okay.”

Boulder nodded, ”Okay, I’ll keep people clear.” and stopped walking with him, and shouted orders behind him.

They both looked fine sitting at the back of the ambulance, besides the medic giving Weiss another once over, insisting that it wasn’t her blood on her sleeves.

“Uncle Qrow!” Ruby said, and he pulled them both into his arms, thanking the forgotten gods that Cain didn’t take them, _touch them_. His ribs cried out at the bending at the odd angle, but he ignored them. “That man had Harbinger, he said he was the one to attack you-“

He pulled away and held her shoulders to look her in the eyes, staring hard.

“If you ever see him again, I just want you to run.” He said, not letting her finish. He swallowed harshly. “Understand me? Don’t fight him, just run.” And he looked to the two of them, both wide eyed at how uncharacteristically serious he was being.

“Uncle Qrow, who was that-”

“Out of my way! I want to see my _daughter_!”

Jacques Schnee is a very similar manner to what Qrow just did, came through the crowd- He wasn’t sure if Jacques would come to Mantle so willingly... so _quickly_ from Atlas and he narrowed his eyes at the businessman. His stark white suit standing out like a beacon in the dusty browns of the Mantle citizens. Bodyguards were pushing people back, not unkindly to clear a way for him.

If Cain and Jacque were working together, then this was too far. Qrow wanted to smash his stupid, moustache face in- how could he endanger his daughter like this? _Anyone,_ by even thinking of letting this happen if he knew. But he knew Family mattered little to Jacques, only the appearance of one to use as a tool.

Weiss grabbed Qrow’s arm, and he realized he had moved towards Jacques, who was arguing with Boulder, loudly. Despite him saying he would keep people back, Jacques was Weiss’s father and Boulder couldn’t deny him to see her. “Don’t cause a scene, it’s what he wants.” Weiss hissed.

Qrow swallowed his rage. She was right. The runaway patient that just had a breakdown the day before attacking Jacques right now would just feed into Jacques own narrative.

He had to be civil. From what he knew, none of the Ace Operatives were coming. If they were seen here in full force near the rally it might get violent.

“Weiss, my dear! Are you alright?” Jacques exclaimed, putting his hand on his daughter’s shoulder, who didn’t respond to his touch. “That’s blood, are you hurt?” he said, eyeing her sleeves, but didn’t touch it. Qrow moved out of the way, but stayed close to Weiss, keeping his eyes on Jacques like the snake waiting to strike that he was.

“I’m fine, father.” She said briskly. “What are you doing here?”

Ah, she noticed as well how strangely timed it was that he arrived.

“I cannot believe you were attacked right outside Robyn Hill’s rally. What are you doing here? Were you assigned here by the General? Somewhere he surely knew you wouldn’t be safe at?” He asked loudly, and Qrow could see the stupid surveillance drones and journalist drones mixed with them. This was all a show. He could see the faces in the crowd, confused, shocked, concerned.

Jacques was painting himself as a poor father and husband, wife sickly, daughter attacked. He was either amazing at improvising or he knew this would happen.

“You should come back home, your mother has been ill with worry for you, she needs to see that you’re okay-”

Large privacy screens were pulled up around them, and hide them from the camera’s, and the facade ended. Jacques pulled his concerned hands back, and Qrow moved close to Weiss.

“You’re very good at playing the concerned father.” Qrow said lowly to Jacques, turning to him, arms crossed, back leaning against the ambulance. The paramedics were over, helping to attend to Marrow as the girls didn’t need them.

“I am a concerned father.” He hissed back. “Unless you’ve forgotten, she’s not _your_ daughter.”

“He’s a better father than you’ve ever been.” Weiss snapped, and Jacques snapped his head to her with a look of anger. She didn’t flinch, and they stared at each other for a long moment, a silent battle of will to see who would turn away first, Ruby didn’t know how what to say in a conversation like this.

Jacques turned away to face Qrow, who felt a lot of things, most of it violent thoughts he repressed so he didn’t deck Jacques there and then- he rationalized that they were right next to an ambulance, so really, it wasn’t like he would die if Qrow broke his nose- But he was feeling much more protective than anything else because he needed to be Uncle Qrow more than he needed to be Qrow the huntsmen _._

“If I find out you’re working with Cain...” Qrow began.

“I don’t know who you’re talking about.” He said, narrowing his eyes. “I think you should go back to hospital, Branwen. The General must not care about your mental state, but I guess your mind isn’t as important as much as having you warm his bed-”

Weiss slapped him. The sound could have been a gunshot for how all four of them reacted to it. She was standing up, and the slap was with enough force to send him back. The bewildered expression he had told that he wouldn’t have expected in a millions years that she would ever fight back.

“How _dare_ you speak to him like that?” She said, voice steady and furious.

He turned to her, mouth gaping, fury stretched across his face.

“How DARE you, you ungrateful little girl-!” his composure gone. Qrow had already given him a warning back in the hospital. He didn’t think Jacques was a stupid man, yet here he was. Qrow grabbed Jacques’s raised arm and slammed it into the side of the medical unit, rocking the entire vehicle on its wheels. How he just wanted to break all the bones in the bastard's arm, but he definitely wouldn’t be able to get away with that.

Where was Jaune when you needed him?

“What did I say about striking her?” he said darkly, and a flash of fear crossed Jacques’s eyes. Good. “You’ve had your show. She’s fine, no thanks to you. Now get lost before I break your arm in three places.”

”Do so, and I’ll have you committed, this time somewhere far more suited to keeping you put.” He hissed the threat, and Ruby finally found herself in the conversation.

”Try.” She said, and Jacque looked at her for the first time in the entire conversation. 

He tore his arm away, and straightened himself out, brushing perceived dirt from his sleeves where Qrow had touched him. He was standing in front of both girls, Ruby standing with her partner, holding her hand and arm and they both glared.

Jacques realized they outmatched him and he stood before three very anger hunters and wisely retreated.

“You’ll get what’s coming to you, Branwen.” He said, near inaudible. “And _you_ , daughter-“

He didn’t finish whatever he was about to say, because Qrow shoved him back with one hand, he didn’t expect to be cut off, or pushed, and stumbled back arms flailing ungracefully before he found his footing again.

“I don’t give second warnings, Jackass.” He said, moving so he couldn’t look at Weiss, so Weiss couldn’t look at him. Qrow watched him leave, going behind the privacy screens and Qrow readjusted them to make sure that no one could peer in, seeing Jacques beeline to the camera crews, his bodyguards that had been guarding the screens following him.

Turning back, Ruby was standing with Weiss, who had her hands up to her face and she loudly sobbed- her own composure fading once the bastard was out of sight.

“I hit him.” She said, eyes wide. “Oh gods, I hit him.”

It wasn’t like hurting him like her hurt her would balance the scales, make her feel stronger and braver after years of abuse. She was a scared child, and her father still held so much power over her.

He knew that feeling all too well.

“He’s not going to touch you again.” Qrow said quietly, bending slightly so he could face her properly. “I’m not going to let him.”

She never looked more like her mother than she did in that moment.

“I should have gone with him, mum is with him and he might take it out on her and Whitley-”

“Hey, hey, hey, hey-” he hushed. Ruby and him guiding her to sit back at the end of the ambulance. “That’s not on you- I told you before, don’t take responsibility for his actions.”

“His actions are a plight on my family name, he needs to be stopped before he ruins everything.” She said, her misery replaced with anger and it power in her words. “He will pay for everything. I’ll make sure of it.”

“I. I don’t know how to deal with things like this.” Ruby said. “But I’m here for you, Weiss, we all are.” And she smiled. “We’ll have Nora break your father’s legs.”

Weiss laughed despite herself, and she hiccuped and tried to keep her tears down. Ruby knew what to say to make things better. She was a good kid, a good friend, and so much like Summer in ways he might never tell her.

”Stay here for a moment, I’m going to go talk to that cop out there.” He said, and slipped past the security screens. They were safe there, right?

7777777 

He walked three steps, and felt a rush of air behind him.

“You’re so motherly.” He felt a small blade press into his spine, Qrow didn’t care about the danger of the threat, and breathed in deep to yell. “Ah-ah. I planted a bomb under the Mutt’s ambulance. I beg you to make a scene, you have _no idea_ what I’m capable off.”

He didn’t move. That voice he knew from his nightmares, the familiar _everything_ , to the lightest smell of dried blood and wet dirt he was now too aware of. He could hear the girls speaking to each other, not making out what they were saying, but they didn’t notice he got far, no one noticed Qrow standing there, there was too much going on.

“Walk down here for me.” He said, and Qrow felt Cain clamp a hand around Qrow’s forearm and squeezed, pushing Qrow with his body and yet still pulling him in the direction of the alley that the medical unit was parked in front of.

He forced his legs to move, and tried to think- if Cain had a detonation switch, where was it? Both his hands were on Qrow, and he tried to keep his right mind and not lose it that Cain was here, touching him as they were retreating from the light of the street. Turning into a bird man was an option, a dangerous one and escape, but the bomb. Cain had him trapped in more ways than one.

Cain stopped when they were far enough down the alley away from prying eyes, but to an onlooker, even if they were to see what was happening, they would only see Qrow willingly walk away by himself.

“I just want to say, I’m so glad you’ve recovered.” He said, right into his ear.

“The feeling isn’t mutual.” Qrow said through grit teeth, feeling his heart in his throat. 

“That’s needlessly cruel of you to say, I care so much for your well being.” He said, his voice low. If he didn’t know any better, it might have been gentle, soothing.

“Die.” Qrow hissed, and it occurred to him in mounting horror that Cain had led him away. He could detonate whatever bomb he had placed and in the chaos slip away, taking Qrow with him anyway.

He was only alone for a moment, _a moment._

“You said that before.” Cain mused. “But you don’t remember last time, do you? You don’t remember how good I treated you.”

Qrow sharply inhaled, feeling Cain’s hand firmly grasp his hip and squeeze, Qrow tried to twist, but Cain took two steps and shoved him against the wall.

“ _Behave._ ” came the command, and it paralyzed Qrow. “Do you remember having ‘the general’ in you?” He asked, a hint of curiosity in his voice. Qrow didn’t know what it looked like, he didn’t want to see it or imagine it in his head and blinked, trying not to remember how it felt.

But he remembered. He remembered, _he remembered, he remembered._

“Filling and stretching you, making you scream for mercy.” Cain pushed his hand under Qrow’s shirt, Qrow clamped a hand over his own mouth to stop the yelp from escaping him as his skin began to crawl. This couldn’t be happening, he had fallen into a daze, thinking this was happening instead.

The blade was gone, the threat no longer needed and replaced with Cain’s body pulling him in close. Cain rubbing circles into Qrow’s lower stomach, pinkie finger brushing against the elastic of his sweatpants and making his insides lunge.

He couldn’t move. He wanted to pull away, screaming, but he couldn’t.

The nerves lit up when he felt Cain traced the sensitive skin of the scar under Qrow’s ribs. He tried to push back and felt Cain grind back in response. Cain moaned at the light touch, and in horror Qrow felt a hardness against his thigh. Qrow went very, very still.

Of course this monster was enjoying this, boxing him in against a wall. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, no way to fight. Qrow considered himself a scrappy fighter, not afraid to get dirty in a fight because nothing else mattered then winning with survival on the line.

But he was 10 pounds lighter, weaker, and his legs locked and he had no idea how they were still keeping him up. Every thought to fight Cain even if he wouldn’t come out unscratched was doused when his mind came back to the idea of a bomb. He couldn’t stop Cain from twisting him so his back was to the wall.

Cain materialized before him and blocked out the rest of the light of the alleyway as Cain’s body engulfed his own.

“Hello, my Blackbird.” He said, singing his words. He looked exactly the same, but a scar was right in front of him. The wound had been too shallow, too low and missing his jugular. Qrow had been twisting as he swung, trying to do two things at once; Kill Cain, and get the fuck away from him as his instincts screamed for him to run, to fly.

Qrow heard him dying, he swear he heard the hunter dying and chocking on his own blood- did he imagine it? He replayed it in his head, and couldn’t stop feeling Cain’s hands on him from then and now.

Cain pressed himself against him again, pulling Qrow’s hips in close. Qrow brought his hands up, moving and put them against Cain’s chest to try to get himself some space- but Cain forced friction between them and Qrow bit back a cry as his stomach flipped, bringing a hand up to his mouth and biting his knuckles.

“Eager, are we?” Cain said, bemused, not missing the red creep onto his trapped birds cheeks. ”Did you miss me?”

“ _Don’t._ ” Qrow exhaled, he wouldn’t lean back, exposing his neck for him because that was Cain’s favorite part of him, but leaning forward, curling himself up meant his head was resting on Cain’s chest.

“You’ll take what I want you to have, nothing more.” Qrow could feel him touching his chest where the pin sat, fingers tracing around it. “That Clover has balls, to be putting this on you.” He said, and felt a weight on his chest and felt Cain yanked the pin away, ripping his shirt, the chill of Mantle’s air like a cut to his flesh and he gasped out like the wind had been torn out of his body.

“I’ll be back for you, my Blackbird.” He whispered, “But next time, I’ve have you screaming _my_ name.”

He stepped back, and Qrow felt the empty space between them and tried to stay standing. With a wink, Cain disappeared. Cain wasn’t taking him. Why wasn't he? 

But he could have.

He didn’t know how long he stood, frozen against the wall, but Ruby came looking for him, he barely registered she wasnt alone. He had no idea how she found him. 

“Uncle Qrow?” she said, eyes darting over him, face pale, eye wide and mouth agape trying to breathe and staring off into the sidewalk, clutching his chest like he had been shot.

He couldn’t stand any longer, and he collapsed into Ruby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a Hamilton song. I'm NON STOP.
> 
> I'm hoping I didn't dumb Ruby down too much. Cain is very much a psychological attacker, knowing how to make Ruby drop all rational thought to go look for her until, then tilting her using her uncles sword against her.
> 
> And I won't leave you hanging, I'll hopefully have the next chapter out sometime tomorrow, and then I will NEVER do a three day, three chapter release again because I think I'll loose my mind.


	23. A Life Boat at Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the delay on my three days, three chapters promise, I didn’t realize it was good Friday, and it’s a family day. So here you go now.
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Flashback to the cave and Cain touching Qrow, Qrow’s self esteem, self harm using cold water, mentions of suicide

Shit just kept happening. Clover and Yang had to put off seeing Lazu for nearly the entire day to overseer supply runs and break up fights.

It was about 2pm when they were finished subduing some people that had broken into a dust shop and caused a fire, they were lucky getting there in time to deal with it before the entire shop went up and took out half a block. There were six of them, all in boa cuffs and being lead to a transport to go to jail.

“You’re one of the Beacon kids, aren’t you?” A woman said, pulling away from Clover a little to face Yang, who had just escorted a man to the transport to be loaded in. Clover kept his grip tight. “Is it just Branwen whoring himself out, or does the General have a taste in students as well?”

Yang’s eyes went scarlet, but she didn’t move to pulverize her into the ground. It wasn’t the first comment she’s gotten like that day.

“Get her in the transport.” Clover growled, shoving the woman harshly towards the police officer.

Jacques didn’t stop with just one announcement. He kept going throughout the day. Implying that Qrow and the general had been seeing each other for years and it explained why he and his flock of students were suddenly huntsmen and huntswomen. Jacques had implied that Ironwood had used his positions to proposition students for head starts in their careers. He implied that’s what happened to Winter and oh how he tried to stop Ironwood for grooming her, but he was powerless to do anything.

He didn’t need proof, he just pointed at Ironwood’s actions, people were coming to their own conclusions, and people were furious.

Clover was disgusted. Neither of them were having a good day. She breathed out, the lilac hue returning. He hoped that none of the other teams were getting this much trouble.

They finally met up with Lazu in a club at Atlas, the _Azurite Eye,_ it being so much nicer then the _Swampy Lagoon_.

“So let me get this straight.” Yang began, hands together at her mouth then motioned to Lazu, he sat in a booth while the two of them stood, blue leather seats and gold trim and marble floors. It was nearly too fancy to be a club. He had offered for them to sit and a drink (“She’s a minor. No.” Clover said), but they declined. “You knew where the crime scene was, and didn’t inform us about it?”

Lazu sighed. Rubbing his temple.

“So pretend you’re me. You get your dick kicked in by a very angry young woman who nearly burned down your safe house. Three days later you find from some- uh, _friends_ , that one of the secret getaway houses had some rather disturbing implications inside.” And he changed his tone to be overly friendly. “Oh hey, you know your uncle right, the one you think I had brutally assaulted? Well I found the crime scene very quickly! Nope! I had nothing to do with it. I like my dick where it is!”

“Once you’re done talking about you’re dick, can we focus?” Clover said flatly. Lazu rolled his eyes.

“Taking one look at the scene I came to the logical conclusion it was an attack on the General.” He said. “So I tell you, and then you tell him, and he flips his shit.” And he pushed his sunglasses to his forehead. “And he didn’t take it well did he? Judging by how silent he’s been today, especially after Schnee decided to run a smear campaign last minute like the desperate fucker he is.”

“And look how it turned out, we found the crime scene at the worst possible time, if you had told us about it earlier, we could have done better damage control over the situation, or better yet, caught him.” Clover said.

“I had my people watching the house for any signs of anyone coming back, but no one never did.”

“We could have done our own stakeouts, All you had to do was give us the information.” Clover said, crossing his arms.

“Well, the General didn’t exactly have a great track record when it came to handling things before shit went down!” Lazu snapped, getting up from the booth. “I was worried that he was going to do something stupid, like tear the kingdom up looking for whoever did this!” he winced. “Then you give me that guy’s profile, and for fuck sake I didn’t think it could get worse.”

He hadn’t told Yang, not because he wanted to protect her, but there wasn’t the time... and okay, he had put it off. She had taken a step back to look at Clover, eyes not accusing, but maybe knowing he had kept it from her.

“I am invested in keeping Mantle from being burned to the ground by assholes with too much power.” He scowled. “If Jacques wins, there will be a civil war.”

“And you’re gearing for war?” Clover accused, “There’s movement in Mantle, a lot of movement.”

If Lazu knew about those tunnels and there were more safe houses, then he had to believe that Mantle had it’s own underground structures, they already knew Lazu had a way to move things from place to place undetected, there had to be more tunnels they didn’t know about in Mantle.

“I’m gearing up to make sure that when shit hits the fan, people won’t be dying in the street when a lockdown inevitably happens.” He said.

“It won’t.” Clover said, and that pissed Lazu off.

“Like the General cares about Mantle! He only started caring about his actions hurting people when someone close to him got hurt!” He snapped.

That wasn’t true at all, of course the General cared for Mantle, he cared for all of it and the short term suffering was a decision that he beared. But he couldn’t deny that Mantle had been left to bare the blunt of the suffering, it was for the sake of a speedy completion of the project, and the end justified the cost.

They only needed a little more time for it to be completed.

“You really have no self preservation instincts, do you?” Clover said. There was only so much he was going to take.

“Prove. Me. Wrong.” He said, not taking his eyes off Clover. “But this is beyond Qrow now, This Remus Cain bastard might have done this alone, but the sharks are circling to take advantage of the blood.”

Both Clover and Yang’s Scrolls pinged at the same time, and they both brought them out to look- it was a short message, one that filled him with dread. He turned to Yang the moment she was done. Her thumb had put a crack in her scroll.

“Yang-”

“I’m going to turn him into fucking paste.” She vowed. “He’s going to die. He’s going to fucking die for everything he’s done _._ ”

“We’re done here, Lazu.” He said firmly, and with a guiding arm, pushed Yang out of the room, who was doing her best to steady her breathing and stay calm, but the flickering of er hair gave him serious doubts she could hold it in longer then she has.

Lazu watched then, a deep front on his face, not understanding what just happened but looking like he had a good idea.

”I’m getting you an escort to take you to the General’s house.” He said, scroll out and texting with one hand. She stopped walking, and he stopped to and he saw that she was fuming.

”Do not treat me like a child, Clover-” she started. “I don’t need to go to the general’s place for protection-”

” _You are a child!”_ He snapped. Gods he didn’t mean to want to get angry, but she didn’t understand the severity of the situation, that she was just as vulnerable as her teammates, as Qrow. Marrow had been hurt. No one was safe. “You should be studying for your second year exams! Sneaking out of dorms to go around town! Not dealing with this!” he put his hands out, indicating that all this was the entirety of the kingdom going to hell. ”You’re sister is _sixteen_ for gods’ sake, Cain lured her away like it was nothing- and if Weiss hadn’t followed her he might have just taken her-”

”Of course I know that, I’m terrified too!” She said with clenched fists and the hint of tears.

”I’m not scared-!” And it hit him, he covered him mouth and shut his eyes tight. ”Fuck Yang, I’m scared.” He turned away from her. He was the leader, the adult, he was supposed to keep his composure but he wasn’t. “We’re supposed to be fighting grimm, I thought we finally knew what we were up against.”

Yang put a hand on his shoulder and he turned to her, she still looked upset, but she was swallowing it back to help Clover with his own emotions. She was just a kid, she shouldn’t have to deal with his emotions.

“I’m staying with you, because if Cain has been watching us, the he’s seen you and my uncle together.” She said, determination in her eyes. “You can’t deny the possibility he could attack you as well.”

And he couldn’t. Apparently he was in some of the pictures, _pictures_ that the investigation team was still going through because those 100 or so pictures they found at the scene were just the ones Cain printed. The details that Marrow relayed to him in private gave him grief.

Had Cain followed them when they were out on town? When they had their first dinner, when they were on missions? And now Clover was glad that they never went on a date, Cain might have attacked sooner.

Clover was going to ask Qrow out the night Cain took him. He shouldn’t have been fucking around, trying to figure out the right words, he should have gone sooner. Perhaps he could have stopped Cain from taking him.

Or maybe his luck kept him from going to Qrow sooner, because what if he did? He interrupted the kidnapping and they fought? He felt a bitterness rise in his throat. His semblance worked to keep him safe. It didn’t care for anyone else.

“Qrow would never forgive me if something happened to you in my care.” He said. He said he would look after them all, and Cain had nearly taken Ruby and Weiss. He couldn’t break his promise to Qrow.

“I think he would want you to stay safe as well, Cloves.” She said softly. “Where ever you’re going, I’m going.”

And he knew there would be no stopping her either.

* * *

7777777

_“Cute girl like that, all the boys would line up to get some. Bet you were beating them all off with a stick for even thinking of getting close to her.”_

Qrow covered his mouth and tried not to arch back, desperate to keep his composure.

“Uncle Qrow?” Ruby asked, worry lacing her words like a tapestry. He could barely get into the back of the transport even with help. Both girls knew something was wrong, and were staying on either side of him. He tried to concentrate on their words, but he didn’t respond to them, he didn’t trust himself to open his mouth and a moan escape him. The transport was dimly lit like the cave had been.

 _“Why won’t you sing for me?”_ He said into Qrow’s ear. _“I wonder if I had your girl like this, she would sing for me.”_

He went ridged.

 _“Don’t. Fucking. Touch her- ah!”_ He shouldn’t have opened his mouth, Cain pushed his fingers deeper and brought out an unguarded cry. His skin was flushed and felt tight and gods please, he hoped this was a nightmare.

_“There we go, blackbird. But I don’t think she’ll be all that fun. The red head on the other hand, she would be a challenge.”_

He tried to stop thinking about the memory, but it played in his head and replayed. Ruby held onto his arm as he sat still, barely trusting himself to breathe.

There had been no bomb. He had been lying. A part of Qrow was saying he should have known Cain was bluffing, that if Cain had a bomb he would have set it off already in the crowd and cause even more chaos. Cain had attacked Ruby and Weiss. He cornered him. All for what?

He took Clover’s pin. It felt like there was a cavity in his chest where it was supposed to sit and he couldn’t pull his hand away.

They were back to James’s home in what felt like seconds, when it felt like hours to get to the rally.

“Qrow, Ruby-” James was in the welcoming hall. Qrow couldn’t look him in the eyes because Qrow was about to crack and he wasn’t going to come apart down here, in front of Weiss and Ruby-

He walked up the stairs, a small miracle that he didn’t just collapse again. He ignored Ruby and Ironwood trying to get him to answer them and went to a guest room he used to take up when he visited.

“Something is wrong, he’s not responding to me.” She sounded distraught. He turned the hall not wanting to hear anything else, no more worried loved ones.

Bath. He needed the bath. He shut the door and didn't bother with the lights.

“Qrow? What happened? Are you alright?” James said, loudly after knocking on the door what felt like moments later.

“Go away.” He managed. He couldn’t tell him Cain had cornered him, he didn’t know what his friend's reaction would be. Lock down the house? Mantle? Shut down again because he kept promising that Qrow would be safe, but he wasn’t.

He would never be safe. He might as well hand himself over to Cain, beg him to leave his friends and family alone in exchange for obedience.

He choked out a cry. He would die before he went back to Cain. If he died, would Cain leave them alone? The game would be over, his prize gone. He might just loose interest and leave.

”Qrow, I’m not leaving you when you’re obviously distraught-” and he heard the door handle turn and found himself shrieking.

” _Don’t you fucking dare come in here!_ ” He slammed at the heavy door, shaking the entire frame.

”Okay, okay, but I’m out here.” James assured. “I won’t come in. I just want to know that you’re not hurt.”

“I’m not. Let me shower in peace!” He said, and moved to the bathroom and slammed it shut so James could hear it. It was how he remembered it, he doubted anyone had been here since the last time he had been here.

He didn’t bother to take his clothes off before getting into the tub and blasting the shower on cold. He could still feel hands and fingers and teeth and _pleasure_ that was eating him, biting chunks off his body and consuming him whole.

He wouldn’t let Cain give him pleasure.

He let the freezing water pool under him, heel in the drain because he couldn’t find the plug. The stupidest kind of bad luck like everything that happened wasn’t just his own semblance tearing into him for believing he could have peace.

Cain targeted James, Cain targeted Ruby, Weiss. Cain took the pin, and gods he knew Clover was in the crosshairs as well. Even the luckiest man in the world wasn't safe.

He brought misfortune to anyone who cared for him. He was a curse. He should have never let himself get close to anyone, what was he thinking, believing he could act as a shield for them when he shouldn’t even be near people?

He turned the water off, if he left it on any longer James might think he was killing himself and break a wall down because he could not deal with that. The doctors had thought he had tried to kill himself. The worse thing is he couldn’t deny it being a possibility.

When he was numb and very much not feeling any kind of arousal he exited the bathroom, and forgot that he didn’t have any clothes here- but a fresh bundle was sitting on the bed that weren’t there when he came in.

Someone had come in to put them there. Maybe Ozpin, maybe James, but they were in his room and he didn’t hear them like he didn’t hear Cain the multiple times he had been in his room and _watching._

He pulled off the sopping wet clothes and barely dressed himself between the shivering and his body not wanting to listen to him. He would not leave this room, so why was he bothering with clothes? They could be easily ripped off anyway, nothing stopping someone from stripping him bare and taking him on the floor.

He was cold. He was very cold. But he was numb so he didn’t feel good or bad, just cold. He let himself sit on the ground. Too tired to move. He pulled himself closer to the dresser. He didn’t want to lay in the bed, he might warm up, he might begin to feel hands on him again.

Why had he been so scared of going to sleep again when he didn't have to feel anything? Because he couldn't leave the kids without him. He wouldn't let himself. It was time to admit to himself that he needed them more then they needed him. He was desperate to be needed.

He heard footsteps.

“How is he?” Came Clover’s quiet voice, and he felt his heart clench up and he clutched where the pin should have been. Cain tore it away like he was removing a weed from his property.

“I don’t know.” Said James, and Qrow looked up from where he sat. Had James been... standing out there this entire time? He swallowed. He had yelled at James again, acted like James was going to hurt him, _again_. That was what Cain wanted. “Can you try talking to him? ”

He didn’t hear anything else spoken, just a sigh, then heavy footsteps of James leaving.

He knew Clover was out there, but neither said anything for a long time.

“Qrow? Can I come in?” Clover said.

He didn’t want to see anyone, didn’t want anyone to see him when he could barely function. He tried to say ‘go away’, but all that came out was a whimper. He wanted to die at how pathetic he sounded.

He couldn’t do anything anymore. What was he still good for?

Qrow remembered why he agreed to go to what he thought was a honey pot. The whole night he had been testing himself. Not just the proximity to alcohol, but to see if he was ready to be intimate again. When he had let Lazu touch him, he felt nothing, no need to feel good, he didn’t feel dirty- he didn’t feel wanting.

Clover had wanted him, pulled him in tight and returned the kiss in the stairwell with gusto. It had been a long time since he had kissed someone completely sober. He felt overwhelmed in a good way. He was able to pull away, grinning like a fool as he lead Clover back up the stairwell, who seemed dazed, and he didn’t see his expression until he composed himself.

“Can you walk?” Clover said, Qrow hadn’t even heard the door open, and Clover was on his knees next to him. “I can take you downstairs to the fireplace, you’re shivering.” 

With everyone down there, where James and Ruby were talking about him, where everyone would look at him with sympathetic eyes.

He shook his head. Embarrassment washed over him because Qrow froze when Lazu put him on his back on the office couch. His brain was panicking but not panicking but screaming. Qrow kept his composure, he was able to deal with being touched, mostly. He had pushed himself and found where he drew the line with himself- and it was anything under the belt.

 _“You’re freezing.”_ Clover said, worry in his words, Qrow couldn’t move, the rain water soaking deep into him, alcohol in his blood and clothes, the sensation of warmth and freezing made his entire body unresponsive.

“ _Don’t feel it._ ” He mumbled, staring at the designs on the ceiling. Clover touched his face, seeing it more than feeling it, and he guided him to look at Clover.

“We need to get you warm, is it okay if I take you to the bed?” he asked, his teal eyes fixed on Qrow, focused and calm and concerned and beautiful. He felt his stomach churn.

Clover taking him to bed, laying Qrow down and doing whatever he wanted. Cain had played with his food all those years ago in the bar, waiting for the right time, but jumped the gun and Qrow left, Cain never made the mistake of being impatient again.

And he had thought Clover was the same after he called to find where he was. Being patient in buttering him up with compliments and dates and soft kisses, holding him in his big warm arms, promising they were taking it slow.

Qrow was vulnerable, bruised and bleeding and drunk and unable to protect himself and stop anyone from stumbling upon him and using him all over again. _“How do I know you’re not going to hurt me too?”_ He said to Clover, but he wished they were different words. _Help me, please help me,_ he cried out with his mind, unable to form the words. How Clover had looked at him, stunned at his injuries, and taken him into his arms and held him like he was porcelain.

Qrow pulled in his legs, preparing himself to get up, using the dresser to push himself to stand. Clover caught him before he could fall again, and guided him to the bed, pulling the heavy covers back, holding onto Qrow’s hand as he helped him sit.

“Okay, do you need anything?” Clover asked

He didn’t respond. Clover sat down on the bed, hand on the sheets to pull up over him. Qrow put a hand on Clover’s strong arm to stop him, and he stopped moving. Clover could just throw him off, Qrow was weak, he couldn’t fight back if Clover wanted to hurt him. Have they already fucked, and he forgot? There were so many questions he wanted to ask, but didn’t want to ask. Did he use Clover, like he used those men like they were cheap whiskey to make himself feel better?

The very idea of getting into bed with someone left a bitter taste in his mouth, remembering his trysts in Anima that left him feeling like hot garbage. ‘Exposure therapy’ for fucking didn’t work. No amount of liquor made that feeling go away, and only it being a fading memory made it easier to deal with, but he could still barely think about it.

But Clover wasn’t like that. Like an instinct in his gut, or perhaps it was a dream of his, he trusted Clover, the man was tender with him, soft and kind in a way that made his heart ache and guilt pool in his chest that he thought the worse of him.

Clover was too good for him. But if Clover wanted him, it wouldn’t be so bad. He wouldn’t feel guilty about using him to feel good, especially if he had already given himself to the atlesian. 

Qrow leaned in and kissed him, Clover’s lips were soft, familiar, tasting like coffee. Clover gasped out and Qrow continued to lick and lightly bite Clovers lower lip so he would part them and Qrow could explore his mouth like in his memories.

“Qrow?” he pulled away for a moment, but Qrow leaned in and brought his hands up to Clover’s chest and pushed him down into the bed, not breaking the kiss. But Clover wasn’t kissing back, and he felt his stomach knot. Didn’t... didn’t Clover want him? Was Qrow too damaged, too broken for him? Clover pushed himself up to his forearms, lightly pushing Qrow, hand where the pin would have been, noticing it was gone. Qrow readjusted himself to be straddling Clover’s hips.

“What happened?” Clover asked softly, confused but trying to understand, his breath had hitched, and Qrow could see he was desperately ignoring the position they were in, Qrow leaning forward over him, arms on either side of Clovers head.

“Don’t you want me?” Qrow asked him, voice rough and heavy. “I remember... we were more than just friends.”

“Qrow-” He said, trailing off, he could feel how warm Clover was, flushing bright at his neck and ears, eyes lidded and blinking rapidly.

“Touch me.” Qrow said. He moved Clover’s hand to Qrow’s hip, his hand boiling on freezing flesh, and for a moment, he didn’t feel Cain’s touch.

Clover twisted, pushing Qrow to his side and they rolled. Qrow’s heart skipped a beat, and expected the atlesian to get on top of him, but he only had one knee between Qrow’s calves, his hands pressed down on either side of Qrow’s body.

“You’re not going to feel better if I do.” He said.

Clover had seen right through him like he was glass window, and like a stone being thrown through him, he broke into thousand pieces.

“How do you know?” Qrow found himself snapping, pushing himself up by his elbows. “Do you think you know what’s best for me more than I do? I want this, I want to feel good again.” He laced a hand behind Clover’s head and into his hair, but didn’t pull him in. He felt his eyes prick, hot tears feeling like acid on his skin and he looked away from those eyes that seemed to piercing straight through him. He couldn’t let himself think that, he couldn’t risk being wrong. “You’ve wanted me since I got here, let me give you what you want.”

“What I want? Do you know what I want?” Clover asked quietly, sitting up, hand on Qrow’s back to brace him as he lifted him off the mattress and speaking so close into his lips, Qrow shivered, not knowing if it was from the cold or how Clover was making him feel. “I want you not to hurt yourself like this.” He squeezed him, guiding Qrow’s head into the crook of his neck, stroking his mess of wet hair that dripped ice. “I want you to care about yourself, like I care about you, like your family, your kids do.”

It was overwhelming and floodgates broke.

“Please. Please I need this.” Qrow said, mouthing the words into Clover’s shoulder. “Please, Clover, please.”

Clover kept him close to keep him warm, he breathed heavy and silent. Clover could feel his shoulder start to dampen, and Qrow keened. It was a thousand kinds of pained that broke his heart and he just wanted to keep Qrow here, safe and warm.

Clover held him like the moment he let go, Qrow would disappear.

He felt safe, curling up, face in Clover’s chest, arms around him. Clover reached behind him and grabbed at the blanket they were laying on and pulled it over Qrow. The heavy covers felt like a cocoon.

“Cain took your pin.” He said, his voice muffled in Clover’s chest. “He was waiting for me to be alone I couldn’t even move when he touched me again, he could have pulled me into an alley and taken me and I wouldn’t have done anything to stop him.”

Clover pulled him in tighter.

“I can’t protect Ruby from him, the girls, the kids.” He said, bringing his hands to his face. “He can just take’s what he wants.”

“He’s not going to get the chance.” Clover said softly, soothing and kind. ”We’ve brought all of them here, they’re down stairs, safe.”

“Good. That’s good.” Qrow said quietly. He had trusted Clover to look out for them. “I’m tired. I’m so tired.” he whispered. So tired he didn't think he could ever move from the bed, that if he closed his eyes he wouldn't wake up. 

“I know.” he replied.

“I don’t think- I don’t think I can fight anymore.” He admitted. “The one thing I’m good at, the one thing, I can’t do anymore. He broke my brain, he broke my body, and he has my sword.”

“Can you look at me please?” Clover asked, and Qrow raised his head and Clover pressed his forehead into his.

“You’ve fought and you’ve survived your entire life.” He said, “For everything that’s happened, you held your head high, and you got back up and you kept going. And maybe you are broken.” He said, and Qrow felt himself tense up. “But being broken isn’t the end of the road. You just need time to repair.”

He imagined himself in that cave again, He’s too tired to fight, limp and pliable and useless to move himself. 

Clover’s arms were around him right now. He’s not in the cave. He’s here at James’s home, the guest bedroom. He doesn't have to worry for the moment, about Cain.

He’s safe. He can rest. He can repair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No matter how low you get, you can always rise again. It will take time but there is hope.


	24. Debriefing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rather Dialogue Heavy and I’m not a fan of it and found I was having the same issue I was with the sleep over chapters- It is VERY difficult to juggle an 8 person in a conversation. This might actually be my longest chapter yet. It's a catching everyone up on what's happening but the different reactions couldn't be glossed over.
> 
> Trigger Warning: Cain being a stalker and you know, being Cain.

_QB: Ruby? Where are you?_

_QB: I feel sick, I’m going to sit down somewhere_

_RR: Go back to that street sign you just talked about and I’ll find you there._

_QB: what street sign?_

_RR: The street sign! Chester rd!_

_RR: Uncle Qrow? Please respond._

_RR: I can’t call you, something is wrong with the service._

_QB: I see you :)_

_QB: I guess that game is over now, rosebud._

_RR: Where is my uncle? What did you do to him?_

_QB: Relax. I didn’t hurt him this time. He’s just down the street. Looks like he can’t bring himself to move, you should probably go get him._

_RR: Who are you?_

_QB: I’m sure the General can answer that for you, he knows exactly who i am, and exactly what I’ve done._

_QB: and you know nothing, do you?_

_QB: Spend some time with your uncle, rosebud, before I come back for him. I promise you’ll never see him again once I do._

* * *

Grinning to himself as he walked down the streets, invisible to everyone he switched over to ‘Jimmy’ contact.

He had read their communication logs over and over again since he had cloned the scroll. Each time they sent a new wave of rage over him.

* * *

_QB: If you don’t reply to this message with ‘i’m home, not in my office’ then I’m coming up there to bother you._

_QB: Tho you seem to like when I come to pester you._

_QB: I don’t know if this reverse psychology or not but I’m still going to pester you._

_JI: I’m just about to wrap up and go home for the night._

_QB: GOOD. GO HOME. Tho I admit I kind of wanted midnight takeout._

_JI: you can still get takeout by yourself._

_QB: It’s less depressing when it’s for two people!_

_JI: If you order it, I’ll be down there then._

* * *

A lot of interacts like that in the dead of night. No doubt getting together in Qrow’s room. It made his blood boil at the very idea of the man having his hands on what was Cain’s.

He scrolled up to an earlier message log.

* * *

_JI: Are you alright? You left the briefing in a hurry._

_QB: shalewsa_

_QB: hand shakes_

_QB: bad shaskes_

_QB: i’ll be gfine_

_JI: I don’t want you to go on your mission until they’re passed, you’ll be putting yourself in danger._

_JI: are you in your room?_

* * *

So many interacts between them, he only spend some of his time in the academy, making himself scarce the moment he knew that robot was coming. Her detection capabilities were something he couldn’t risk her being able to sense him.

He had never found them in the act, he felt like all his careful planning would have gone out the window if he did. No. He had to make Jimmy suffer first, for soiling what was his and to bring everything crashing down around him and ruin him in the eyes of the kingdom, the world if he could manage it.

Then he’ll take his blackbird back.

With a new idea, he started to type out a message for the beneral.

* * *

_QB: Hi Jimmy <3_

_QB: I have a gift for you_

_QB: Make sure no one is looking over your shoulder, this is for your eyes only. ;)_

** QB Sent an attachment. **

* * *

He was giddy, it had been his favorite video. While he waited for a reply he saw the general receive the message, but saw he made no move to respond.

How annoying. He was going to have to push him further.

* * *

_QB: What do you think?_

_QB: Jimmy, you didn’t open the video :(_

_QB: I’ll describe it to you then._

_QB: Or I sent it to all my contacts._

* * *

He was satisfied that he saw that the general opened the file and with a grin, waited for the reply. Sleeping deeper was such a convenient symptom of ceasing to drink alcohol. Qrow slept in the afternoon once he got back from whatever mission he was on. He would later get up to make himself dinner or leave to have dinner in the canteen. Then he would stay up, usually going to see Ironwood in his office if he found he was still there, then he would come back from 2 to 3 am and sleep until he had to go make sure the brats were up and ready for the day.

It had been risky, and the thrill was something he was glad he had recorded. He had leaned in as close as he could over Qrow as the unsuspecting man slept. Slowly easing himself onto the bed so Qrow couldn’t feel the mattress move. How quiet his breathing was, soft snores with his lips parted slightly. He frowned in his sleep often, and Cain wanted to know what he dreamt of.

Qrow woke up groggy, eyes rolling open with a soft confused moan as he turned to paw at his scroll laying next to his head. He looked at the time before scoffing and getting comfortable again, hugging his pillow and curling up before going back to sleep.

It was no fun to fight a bull if it wasn’t enraged. And his scroll pinged with a message.

_JI: You’re not going to touch him again._

Cain hummed in delight. A response was still a response, even if it wasn’t the fire he had been craving. The general had been silent all day. The payoff to one of the investigators worked to have it sent to him as soon as possible. At least Schnee was useful for his wallet as well as running his mouth.

_QB: You’re not going to be able to stop me, Jimmy._

_QB: and by the way, you’re not going to be able to track this signal, which is probably the reason why you didn’t block me immediately._

While he was typing, the scroll’s credentials were blocked.

**Qrow Branwen ID: QB is now locked from communication lines**

**Qrow Branwen ID: QB has had their security clearance revoked**

“Well, there goes my fun for the night.” He said, then snapped the scroll in half and threw it into the trash as he passed it.

He did not get to message Clover Ebi, someone he was now looking into more with interest, and flicked the shamrock pin up in the air. He had already cloned all the conversations to another device, so he’ll delve deeper later.

Like Willow, he’ll deal with him in time. He didn’t like that the woman had gotten close to his prize, it seemed to be all the little Schnee talked about, her mother getting clean with Qrow’s help and how it was so much process for her. Funny enough, he followed Jacques Schnee, intending to blackmail him to get into the hospital, but he was met with two others that were already using him.

He turned into an alley, weaving through the dumpsters and trash until he came to the figure he was searching for.

“I kept the robot out of Mantle, I hope you accomplished what you set out to do.” The woman with glowing yellow eyes said. He had never felt such energy, whatever her semblance was, it was powerful. Her left arm had been replaced with something much like a Grimm, and her left eye had been taken out and covered with a black patch.

There were some hunters that prided themselves on the scars they carried. It meant they survived the hunt. Cain had thought the opposite. It already feed into the reasons why he disliked the woman.

“I have the General running scared and he’s put them all under lockdown in one place, knowing him he won’t let Branwen out of his sight, nor the children.” He said to her, not looking back. He wondered how the woman felt about being reduced to being a glorified matchstick to keep the robot busy. “With how the media is tearing him apart it would feed into what they believe. And that feeds into your plan to ruin him, does it not?”

“It does.” She drawled, sounding amused. “Jacques has outdone himself, but he would not have thought of this without me, and Arthur’s plan was subpar.” She said. “It’s unfortunate that you didn’t manage to take either girl.”

He didn’t like how slow she talked, like speaking to a child and so condescendingly waiting for them to get a simple fact.

“Ruby was much faster than I thought she was, and much more skilled.” He mused, thinking back to the fight, how the girls face was fixed into a glare, on full offence, but unable to use her movement. “Then again, I should have expected that. Qrow did teach her. It would be interesting to fight her again.”

The woman’s eyes snapped into a deadly glare, he didn’t let it bother him as he leaned against the alley bricks. The woman had a bit of a temper that she hid well.

“Ruby is mine to kill.” Cinder said possessively. He knew that feeling of someone getting in the way of the hunt, he could respect that at least. “And I did warn you not to underestimate them.”

“I’m not interested in her, just toying with her.” He said. “This has been such a magnificent hunt, the stakes are high, and there is so much for them to lose. And I admit it’s been fun to mess with the little rosebud.” He continued. “From watching them, she is in command of the students, so if I can turn her against the general then they will all follow behind her.” He smiled at his own clever thought. “They are very much birds that don’t like to be caged, or kept in the dark. They will resist the general trying to keep them under lock and key- especially if they believe the general to be responsible for their mother bird’s condition.”

It had been frankly adorable to watch them after Qrow was in hospital, how different they seemed. Agitated, worried. His plan had been to kidnap one of them and take them to the house and leave them there to find the scene once it became apparent that his blackbird wasn’t speaking, but there was never a good time. They were either together, or it would be too difficult to extract them. It seemed that there was always a camera trained on them once they left the academy, and he soon gave up on trying to take one outside.

“I must say, I’m impressed that you’ve managed to take Branwen out of the fight for the meantime.” Cinder said. “If this all goes well, then perhaps you can find yourself a seat at my mistresses table. She would be rather impressed with your work and would have more hunts for you that would be worth your while.”

“As much as the idea of a new hunt excites me, I would just like to take my prize and leave to enjoy him back in mistral, I already will have everything I want.” And the idea of getting tangled even further into whatever all this was, and whatever mistress this woman answered to had to be something to fear. He couldn’t see her answering to anything less.

She narrowed her eyes at his refusal.

“My mistress has wanted Branwen dead for years, she may not be so willing to have you take him to places unknown when he could always escape you _again_ and not miss when he tries to take your head.” She said, sounding like she was losing her patience in trying to convince him.

Cain gave a low growl, bringing his hand up to his throat. He was prideful that no beast had ever left a mark on him- not one that couldn’t be healed by his aura at least- Not even when he lost against Branwen and was arrested did he receive a mark.

And then Qrow Branwen scarred him for life and got away, _again._ And he had turned into an _animal._ What kind of creature was Qrow Branwen, not a faunus, something more or less he would find out once he had him again.

He came to the realization that he had been a subpar hunter, taking on too small of game and that scars were trophies in on themself- but only once he reined blackbird in it would become a trophy that this creature had bested him, but now had him tamed and in chains. He hoped that he wouldn’t need the chains to keep him down soon enough. He would make Qrow _his_ and if he had to break him into little pieces to do so then so be it.

“So instead of leaving once this is all over, perhaps have a chat with her, I’m sure she would love to meet you and strike a proper deal with you, and you get to do whatever you want with Branwen.”

“You’re recruitment strategy isn’t very good.” He said. “I’ve already been promised Branwen, if you deny me of my prize, I will deny you of yours. And I don’t need your help to get Branwen again.”

“I am just pointing out that it _is_ your fault that Tyrian and Arthur were captured, you’ve thrown a wrench in our plans for Atlas by attacking him in the first place.” She put her hands up in a mock surrender. “I’m just suggesting, to avoid her wrath. I’m doing my associates a favour by salvaging this mission, she would not take kindly to the one that ruined such well laid out plans.”

He scoffed, but smiled to himself. His new ally didn’t seem that interested in looking into the investigation concerning Branwen, but he doubted she cared what he’s done, just that he was able to do it undetected for so long.

This woman already had her claws in Jacques, pulling his strings. Even if she wouldn’t admit that she needed his help along with the Neo girl. She was too conspicuous to do her own dirty work and needed allies that could slip in and out of places.

He didn’t know, nor care what the plan was to put Jacques on the council other then the promise that once he was the General would be soon dealt with. He was in charge of dealing with Willow Schnee if her husband tried anything out of line, but he didn’t think that using her as a hostage was all that necessary.

He suspected that if everything fell apart, they could blame it all on Jacques wife being in danger and he would be let off clean. It would look like Cain acted alone.

“I may just speak to your mistress yet, if there is anything else she can give me, but I doubt there is anything else in this world I want more then my prize.”

Cinder turned away, trying to hide her eye roll. This alliance was not going to last, he knew. He had to think of a way to come off on top of this mess with what he wanted.

Cinder had relayed from Jacques that Qrow had lost a substantial part of his memory and was slowly regaining them, but the doctors suspected his brain was damaged and he might never be the same. Good. He might be easier to control this way. It did seem he was able to jog his blackbird’s memory, the fear in his eyes, his body tensing as he touched him, so thin now. He was rather attracted to his lean, muscled form.

Cain definitely left his own marks, even if his blackbird’s skin had healed. He couldn’t wait to sink his teeth in that ivory flesh again.

* * *

**You may no longer directly message Qrow Branwen ID: QB nor receive messages from them.**

Harriet was the closest to the General’s home, dropping Ren and Blake off with barely an explanation before being ordered to take an AK 12 unit with her to patrol the streets.

It had been infuriating at how quickly they had gone from teammates to kids that had to be dropped off home when the real work began. A small part of her was happy that she didn’t have to be in Mantle because it seemed that everyone that ran into her was a rude asshole to Faunus. But she could not ignore that they were being shut out of whatever was going on.

“You will all be staying here until further notice.” The General told them, and they took a moment to see that he wasn’t in uniform and they were in his home. It was too strange and out of the norm which only further lead into their questioning minds.

“What’s happened, why has Qrow’s credentials been revoked?” Blake asked.

“Once you’re all here, we’ll explain to you what’s going on.” He said with a hand off, cutting off all further questions. “For now please wait for your teammates. Make yourself at home, you have free range of the kitchen and it’s supplies. I need to continue working.”

That didn’t help matters at all. They knew that team MRW had been attacked and the little details they had were setting their minds into overdrive. They would know if something bad would have happened, right?

The news hadn’t been helpful. Jackass Schnee was in Mantle, gracing the peasants with his presents to give a little speech on how terrifying it had been that his poor daughter had been attacked and that she hadn’t been properly cared for by the General.- that she should be in school, and not a part of some secret military operation.

She guessed the cat was out of the bag now on that detail. Team HBR had stayed in Atlas dealing with security and Harriet making a stop at the hospital. They weren’t even allowed in Qrow’s old room. They were going to come back that night to give the place a better search to look for bugs. But then the call on Marrow being attacked came in, and Harriet dropped everything to bring them here.

Something was up. Something was planned. They just didn’t know what and the ace operatives and the general were keeping them in the dark.

To keep their minds off things, Blake joined Ren in raiding the kitchen and found a lot of expired food that had yet to be thrown out. Turned out that Ren was a stress cleaner as well as a stress baker.

“I don’t think the General really uses this kitchen.” Blake said, pulling out yet another expired can of food that wasn’t just a little out of date, but many _years_ out of date. Even before this all started he wasn’t living in this house but more just sleeping here. Some nights she actually wondered if he did go home.

“Might as well clean it out for him while we’re here.” Ren said. After some time they found some non expired can foods that Ren figured he could make into some soup. The expired pile that they made on the bench was much bigger than the non expired food.

Ren got cooking and they sat in a comfortable silence. The two of them had a lot in common, not fans of big noises and let’s face it, their teammates could be very loud.

There was movement and talking in the entrance hall.

“Nora?” Ren said immediately, snapping out of his own thoughts. He pushed the heat onto low and he was a step behind Blake as they went into the entrance hall, they watched the general disappear upstairs. Ruby and Weiss looked at each other, then saw their approaching teammates.

“Are you two alright?” Blake said immediately,

“We got the alert that you had been attacked and Marrow was hospitalized.” Ren said quickly, looking between the two.

“And Qrow’s credentials were revoked.” She added, hoping that Ruby knew something about that. It was just so strange that it happened, because Qrow hadn’t been active for more than two weeks. Why block his access now?

 _“Don’t you fucking dare come in here!”_ They heard Qrow shriek from upstairs, and Ruby looked troubled and Weiss winced.

“That’s the most he’s said since we got him in the transport.” Weiss noted, turning her gaze up.

“What happened?” Blake asked.

“We were attacked.” Ruby began, frowning. “The guy who was messaging me wasn’t uncle Qrow, and he messaged me and he attacked us and hurt Marrow and he messaged me again before all his credentials were blocked.” She said. “It sounds like _he_ was the one to attack Uncle Qrow.”

“I wouldn’t trust anything he said.” Ren said, shaking his head.

“He told me where to find my uncle- he- he took him down an alley.”

“But, Callows and Watts were the ones that attacked him- is he an accomplice?” Blake asked.

“I don’t know he acted like they were just terrorists and not allies I don’t know.” Ruby said, rubbing at her spikey hair. “I’m sure the General will tell us.”

“Ruby, I think the General and everyone have been keeping something from us.” She said slowly. “I overheard Marrow and Robyn talking, they also acted like Callows wasn’t the one to attack Qrow- I thought we were being kept in the back room so we didn’t get in the way of politics, but it might have been so that that guy couldn’t get us.”

“And I just walked out into the street towards him.” She said, “I’m so sorry Weiss.”

“This guy _knew_ how to get you worked up.” Weiss said, not accepting the apology. “His semblance... do you think he could have been spying on us the entire time?”

Her teammates faces changed to an array or horror and disbelief.

“That is-” Blake began. But she couldn’t find the right words. They would have noticed is someone was invisible around them, right? She might have been able to sense it, having better senses then her teammates.

Ruby felt pained, trying to keep the feeling of betrayal down. Her scroll pinged, and she looked at it with haste.

* * *

_JI: Ruby, I need to access your conversation you had with that man._

_RR: What do I have to do to give you permission?_

_JI: nothing. I can do it remotely._

_JI: You found Qrow in an alley a street away?_

_RR: Yeah, he did mention a bomb, but there was no bomb and when we confirmed there wasn’t one._

_RR: and then he completely shut down and wouldn’t say anything and looked in pain the entire way here._

_RR: Did he really attack Qrow?_

_JI: He was the one to attack Qrow. Yes._

_JI: I will brief you all on what’s happened when everyone is here. For the meantime, I’m currently staying outside Qrow’s room in case he needs anything._

_RR: Is he okay?_

_JI: No. He’s not okay._

_JI: The attack on your uncle psychologically scarred him, you know this, you saw how his memory was when he first woke up. While his memory is returning he is still carrying a burden that we have been doing our best to help ease him carrying._

_JI: again, once the others get here, I will brief you on the situation._

* * *

James wiped his face. This was not going to be a good conversation. It always came down to poor timing. They were going to tell the kids what had happened to Qrow, privacy intact, explain why everything has been the way it has.

Everything always bit him in the ass eventually. This was no different. Vine and Elm dropped off Nora and Jaune at some point. Qrow had finished his shower.

He finally got a ping from the leader of his ace operatives.

_CE: Yang and I are landing now._

_JI: good, that’s the last of you then._

_JI: I would like to brief them on the situation myself. I already promised Qrow I would think of something to tell them._

_JI: But Cain approached Qrow in Mantle, he didn’t take him even if he had the opportunity to. He’s been non responsive and locked himself in his room._

_JI: Would you guard his door for the meantime?_

_CE: I’ll be up in a minute._

Clover hid his panic well as he walked down the hall towards him, but James had known him long enough to know he was worried. He got up from where he was sitting against the wall, having kept his ear out for any noise Qrow made.

“How is he?” Clover asked. He looked exhausted and worried, having been on the move all way with little time for breaks.

“I don’t know.” James admitted, and he hated that he didn’t know how Qrow was doing but not wanting to deny his friend his space, only letting Ozpin go in with fresh clothes because it might be beneficial. “Can you try talking to him?”

Clover nodded. He put a hand on Clover’s shoulder and they shared a look. They were both tired, but a silent agreement transpired between the two men. Qrow was still a priority, and they weren’t going to leave him alone. Clover might have a better chance at speaking to him.

He hated Cain with every fibre of his being for everything he did to Qrow. But he hated himself, because he didn’t stop the rumours. He shouldn’t have been so dependent on Qrow and shouldn’t have tried to be close to him when he could. He couldn’t deny that he made the attack what it was.

He was going to have to put Clover on lock down as well. Tell him his job was to protect everyone in this house because there was no way that Cain wasn’t going to go for him. Perhaps Cain had been so focused on James that he didn’t notice Qrow and Clover getting close.

Lucky he didn’t. He thought, and exhaled as he made his way down the stairs. Despite his luck and his skill he would not pit Clover against Cain. Cain would play with his emotions, cause him to lose focus. He was too close to Qrow.

“You’re all here now.” He noted. They were already speaking in the longue room and mostly sitting down. Rub was standing facing her team.

“What’s going on?” Ruby said, as demanding as she could be. He spared a short look to Yang, who looked away. The seven teenagers looked at him expectantly. He didn’t know where Oz was with Oscar, but trusted the wizard had not left the house. He might have been upstairs close to Qrow.

He brought Cain’s mugshot up onto the holoscreen, none of the details that came with his criminal record, that wasn’t something he wanted to tell them. He had been rehearsing this all in his mind.

“That man is named Remus Cain, and he is dangerous.” He said, feeling that it was redundant to ever say, but the emphasis was what mattered. “He was the one to attack Qrow.”

“I’ve seen that man before.” Nora said, and her teammates turned to her. She had a hand to her mouth. “Jaune! Do you remember him? He didn’t have that big scar then, different clothes but it was him. He was in Anima.” Jaune had gone as still as a board, his mind seeming to search his memory hard. “He wanted to help guide us to the next village, said he knew a short cut to Sakura Village. But he was _creepy_! He kept asking about what we were doing and where we were going.”

Ironwood had to give himself a moment. Qrow had told him that Cain had gotten close enough to learn their names, but it never occurred to him that Cain might have approached them himself, just like he did with Qrow the first time pretending to be a friend. Cain might have been hoping that Qrow would have seen him close to them and acted or even try to carry out what ever plan made Qrow clam up.

“He attacked Qrow in Anima as well, however Qrow managed to escape him. He had thought he had ended Cain’s life. He wasn’t a suspect until Qrow remembered him last night.” He continued. “Until yesterday we believed it was an attack by proxy on me. We had thought it was Callows, but once he was interviewed we found it wasn’t him.”

He expected anger. They promised no more secrets. The looks he was getting were not happy and reminded him of the first time he had to speak to them back when they first arrived.

“I kept it secret so we would have a chance to try and find this man without disturbing the public. Because I thought this was a personal matter, I didn’t want to inform you. You were already stressed and concerned for Qrow. We didn’t tell you because we did not want you to investigate yourselves, but to also keep Qrow’s privacy intact.”

“So you kept it from us because you didn’t trust us?” Ruby accused, she was one of the only people standing, Jaune was next to one of the lounges where Ren and Nora sat. Ren pulling Nora closer, who looked disturbed.

“No. I mean.” Ironwood gave himself a moment, Ruby was glaring harshly, keeping her own anger down. He lost his words. He had gained her respect, and it was waning before his eyes.

“I knew.” Yang said suddenly, and her team turned to her. She was sitting on the couch hunched over hands together under her chin.

“You knew?!” Weiss said loudly, turning to her. Yang winced at the anger. “Yang-”

“When I found out it wasn’t Callows, Qrow woke up the next morning with little memory.” She said, exhausted and pained. “He barely recognized me, he didn’t know where he was, and he was so confused. I- I’m sorry. What happened to Qrow hurt him so much. I decided not to tell you guys.”

Ruby looked to her sister. Yang had looked miserable when Ruby came back to base that night and Yang was there, looking like she hadn’t slept. Her sister needed a hug and looked close to tears. Their uncle had been in such a bad way.

“But why didn’t you tell us?” Ruby said, tone softer. “We promised no more secrets.”

“How exactly was telling you guys how he wasn’t just beaten, but _tortured_ going to help anyone?” She said, looking her sister in the eyes. “Doctor’s thought he had tried to kill himself. I- _I_ thought he tried to kill himself.” She looked ashamed at her own thoughts. “Qrow needed our support more then he needed avengers. It was better to let a team of investigators deal with it. I’m sorry, okay? But I would do it again.”

“Then you’re not sorry.” Weiss said hotly. “We were just attacked, Marrow nearly had his tail cut off! We should have been told this morning-”

“We thought this was an attack on me using Qrow.” Ironwood said and he swallowed, taking the heat off Yang. “Not the other way round. Until this man is caught you will be staying here. Cain has already targeted Ruby and Weiss, it’s not a stretch that he would target any one of you... I will not allow you into the field and let you be endangered by him.”

“I didn’t want to come back to atlas.” Weiss said blankly. “But we did to get the Relic to safety, we stayed to help on the Amity Project and yes, we’re concerned, and worried, but we’re also concerned for _you._ ” She said. “You’ve done so much for us, upgraded our weapons and given us somewhere to stay. And I’m not going to forget that you defended me at the beacon charity event.”

He remembered that day, she was the only person speaking sense. The parties and charity was all a farce for the upper class to preen themselves and look down on those less fortunate. “We trust you and when everything comes to a head we’re shut out. We’re not children to protect, not anymore. I’m not going to stay under house arrest when I could be doing something out there!” She finished, defiance in her stance and refused to look away from him.

He stared at her. He had been there the night she had escaped her house arrest from Jacques- Jacques had accused him of taking her somehow, and he had been confused about it. It made sense now he knew.

Of course she would see this as house arrest. He’s not Jacques Schnee. _He’s not Jacques Schnee_. He wasn’t doing this to keep them out of the media’s eye so they weren’t embarrassing him, he was doing it for their protection.

“This man has been watching all of you for the last few months. He’s been watching all of us but because of your connection to Qrow he’s researched you all. He knows how you fight, he knows how to get under your skin.” He turned to their leader. “He lured you out, Ruby. I’m not giving him the chance to do what he did to Qrow to any of you.”

He looked like he was getting through to her, to them. He just needed, wanted them to understand.

“What do you mean by ‘how were you used to hurt Qrow?’” Blake asked. He said too much with wide eyes he tried to think of something. Now that she had pointed it out, Ruby was frowning hard and could see that Yang’s eyes widened in her own panic, but was ignored as everyone stared at him waiting for an answer.

“I’m... I’ve with Yang on this one.” Jaune said unexpectedly, his team looking to him now. He hadn’t spoken the entire time and uncrossed his arms, moving closer to the middle of the room. “So someone attacked Qrow, and you thought it was a political move.” He said, and Ironwood nodded. “Well, if you think about it, there wasn’t anything for us to do. What could we have done? Started blasting down doors and interrogating everyone?” and he turned to Ruby. “The situation was handled, Ruby. We didn’t need to know.”

“Jaune... Okay. I understand.” She turned to the general. “General. We are young, yes. But we are not burdens to protect, we are assets. We’re _needed_ to work on the Amity project.” She swallowed. “Cain... Cain needs to be dealt with, but we can’t just be holed up here waiting for his next move. And Qrow... He’s my uncle, he’s done so much for us...”

“I know.” Jaune said softly. “And you want to focus on the amity project, don’t you? The best thing we could do was continue with the missions. And the General has admitted that he didn’t know we would be targeted until last night.” He said.

“How about this as a compromise.” Ironwood said, exhaling, then brought up a picture and the schematics of a security drone. “You stay here until Mantle and Atlas’s security has been updated. We suspect that Penny’s sensors are able to pick him up. This would take a week for the security drones to be brought in and upgraded. So I ask that for the next week you all stay here.” He changed it back to Cain’s picture. “And if we manage to catch Cain in that time, all the better.”

He was met with a silence.

“Fine.” Weiss said crossing her arms with a huff. “But I’m not happy about it.”

“This house is smaller than the academy and much more secure.” He said, and felt himself blinking more rapidly. “Once everything has died down tonight I’ll send you to get your things from the dorms and have your mattresses move here.”

“Sir?” Ren asked, frowning slightly. “You look very pale, and you breathing has gotten faster. If you need to take a break...”

He took a moment to access himself.

“I’ve been fatigued as of late. I just need air-” He said, and made the mistake of taking a step and pitched forward.

Yang was already launching herself out of her seat to steady him, but he was a big man putting an arm under his own metal side and hand on his chest to keep him up and she was straining. The room looked like it was shaking as his headache pounded.

“General?”

“Is he okay?”

“Shit, Ironwood you’re sweating.” She strained. She couldn’t feel his heartbeat through her mechanical hand.

“I’m fine, just dizzy.” He really was not going to admit he was still mildly hung over, and his heart had been thumping hard in his chest. Jaune was on the other side, helping lift him back to standing upright and turned to the others. Ruby had her hands close to her body, as if she had retracted them, looking like she too was going to help but was beaten to the punch. She was a tiny girl, helping him stay up was not something many of them could do.

“We can continue to conversation later.” Jaune said to the group. “But we’ve come to the agreement that we’re staying here until the security drones are updated, then we can go work on the amity project again. We in agreement?” Ironwood couldn’t lift his head to look at the group. Not wanting to see their reactions to his near fall. “And that Qrow being tortured was kept secret because it wasn’t for the General to say, or for Yang. It was for Qrow to say and if he ever tells us what happened that’s his decision.”

Getting him up the stairs would have been a challenge, so he redirected them.

“Study, across the hall.” He grunted out. The walk was shorter then it would have been to get upstairs, but it still took some time. It was a small library, a reading room he spent more of his free time in when he was home- which wasn’t much now days. They guided sat down in one of the reading chairs and sat back. Closing his eyes and concentrating on his breathing. He took his scroll out and pushed it under his sweater and pressed it to his heart.

“Scan diagnostics.” He gave the voice command and spied the looks from Yang and Jaune. “I’m just checking my heart.” He said casually, or trying to be casual as he couldn’t keep the strain out of his voice.

“That is _worrying_.” Yang said with widened eyes, and his scroll pinged and he brought it back from under his sweater.

“It’s okay. My heart rate just spiked a bit, it's not enough to merit any more worry. It can be attributed to just stress.” He said, putting his scroll down on the table next to him. “Thank you two for your help.”

“Don’t mention it- did you just think you were having a heart attack?” Yang pried. He signed.

“No it’s very unlikely.” He began. “Due to how extensive my prosthetics are, my body mass and the nature of my semblance, I have mandatory monthly visits to a cardiologist. I take Aspirin in small dosis for my circulation and have my medication adjusted regularly. My exam results have been fine for the past few months, no arrhythmias and blood pressure couldn’t be better. Honestly my checkups are the closest thing to breaks I actually take.”

Yang blinked at him. That was a lot of information. 

“Call the specialist to be safe. Chest pain and dizziness can be a sign of a lot of dangerous problems and shouldn’t be taken lightly.” Jaune said.

“I'll check in with doctor Rod in the morning but I must reiterate I am fine, my heart even has electrodes implanted as a precaution to be able to check on my heart with just my scroll.” neither blonde look reassured.

Jaune leveled himself in front of the general, a serious look on his face.

“General, I think you’re more then stressed and you not taking any breaks is finally catching up on you.” he said, then put his hand on the General’s shoulder, who looked at it, confused until Jaune activated his semblance. “I’m giving you a small aura boost to help with your breathing.”

“That feels much better.” He said, surprised, seeing his aura activate around him.

“We really gotta get you a lab coat that says ‘doctor Jaune’ on it because really.” Yang said. “Way to take charge.” She said without a hint of sarcasm.

“Well. I don’t like to go over Ruby.” He said. “But she’s being... She’s just been attacked, she’s upset and so is Weiss. I don’t like going over her head like that but...” He slumped his shoulders. “Today has been... bad.”

“That’s an understatement.” Yang said shaking her head and wrinkling her nose. “People are gross and saying so many gross things about Qrow and us and it’s just. Disgusting.”

“We’ve uh. Been getting gross comments as well.” Jaune said, not meeting their eyes, then found something to say. “Firstly, I’ll help convince the team to the week house stay on one condition.” He pointed to Ironwood with his raised finger. “You take the week off.”

“Excuse me?” He said, a _week_ off? Now? He barely agreed to a day off. He couldn’t be serious.

“Weiss is right. We are concerned about you just as much.” Yang said, nodding at Jaune. “When we first came to Atlas, one of the first things we noticed how tired you were. I don’t think you’ve ever taken a break, not even weekends.”

“Work from home, if you’re staying and Qrow is staying, then it would be easier to convince the others to a week to what is essentially witness protection.” He said.

“Fine. I’ll take a break.” He said. Jaune’s logic was sound. “You kids. I thought Qrow was the mother bird.”

“And secondly?” Yang asked, turning to Jaune. “You said ‘firstly’, so there has to be a secondly.”

“And secondly. I have a question.” He paused and tried to think of the right words. “Did that guy... did he rape Qrow?”

Ironwood and Yang stared at Jaune and it felt that all the air had been sucked out of the room.

“How did you come to that conclusion?” Ironwood said carefully, not betraying his panic.

Jaune signed. “When I amp people’s auras to heal them, I can sense where their injuries were- Like how I can sense that you have a lot of strain on your chest.” He said. “Qrow may have been bandaged, but I felt all of Qrow’s injuries and where they were.” He absently touched at his neck before realizing what he was doing. “Torture is a good word for what happened and well, I can understand why it was kept a secret.”

Ozpin chose this kid to be the leader of his team over Pyrha, and it always struck him as odd. Perhaps the girl needed to learn how to follow instead of lead- but instead it could have been that Ozpin saw something in Jaune back then that Ironwood was only seeing now.

“So you knew this whole time?” Yang asked lowly, her tone close to dangerous.

“I _suspected._ ” He stressed. “Because I hoped I was wrong. But the way Qrow had been acting when we visited him, and last night.. and emphasising he was tortured and the secrecy.” He looked uncomfortable. “And well. You guys aren’t denying it.”

“You can’t tell anyone else.” Yang said quickly.

“I wasn’t planning to! Gods’ Yang. I just wanted to know if I was right, and I am and I hate it.” He ran a hand through his hair. “And I know that this isn’t something you just tell people when it’s not your secret to tell. I get it. We’re all ‘secrets are bad’, but some things aren’t for people to know.” He shook his head. “Secrets are bad when we don’t trust each other. I get that now. And I trust this really is all to keep us safe. To keep Qrow safe.”

He had underestimated Jaune and his grasp on the situation. Ironwood turned to Yang, seeking some form of confirmation.

“I say this with utmost sincerity, that Qrow has been my number one priority throughout this entire mess.” He said, hands under his chin, thinking of the video Cain went him and he watched, frozen and unable to look away. “Cain is never getting his hands on him again, he’s not going to be able to get near any of you to either do the same, or use you as hostages.”

He leaned forward, the tightness in his chest dissipating and his headache definitely subsiding.

“Yang.” He said softly. “The report I received last night was something out of a nightmare. I can only say without losing my own composure that Cain thought that Qrow and I were... Intimate. And he tortured Qrow with that in mind.”

“You don’t have to go on.” Yang said, and he was grateful. “It had to have been bad for you to have taken the day off.” She smiled weakly.

“He is my friend. And it feels that with every decision I’ve made, it’s just hurt him. I only want him to be safe. I only want you kids to be safe. I know you’re hunters, that you’re capable and strong but Cain... I won’t chance any of you near him.”

“We’ll stay put if you stay put. I think that’s a fair compromise.” Jaune said.

“How does Qrow deal with you?” James said. He had certainly seen Qrow interact with his flock of teenagers, but he seemed to have a better handle on them then he really did.

“By letting us do what we want usually.” Jaune said.

“Yeah that sounds about right.” Yang nodded in agreement.

Ironwood chuckled. There really was no stopping them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah nah an old subplot I abandoned way back in chapter 2 of Jaune sensing Qrow’s injuries while Amping him comes back because boi. Doctor Jaune is in the house.
> 
> How I write is dialogue first, then add the actions and reactions and thoughts in between then more interpersonal thoughts later. Usually. So if you see a lot of “” “” without anything between them I missed them and if you see them please tell me so I can fix them :O
> 
> And because I’m being a shit about my own sleep schedule and I feel my brain, Clover’s Qorvid had threatened to sick Doctor Jaune on me and let me so I'm going to sleep. He has been helping me a lot with story stuff and getting Ironwood to sound more military. So shout out to my awesome beta reader :P


	25. Evening announcements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue heavy again.
> 
> TW: mentions of past child abuse.

Qrow was still curled up, his breathing steady now. Clover kept himself pressed against him, head leaning in. They had been laying like this for a long time, neither wishing to break the silence between them.

He closed his eyes and repeated a mantra in his head: Qrow was alive. He’s breathing and conscious in his arms and not comatose in a hospital bed. He remembers most things.

Qrow had not been taken again, he had not been spirited away under the nose of not just a squad of military personal but police personal. Cain was toying with him.

Qrow had been more upset about the pin then himself. Gods, it just said so much about him, that he cared more about a piece of metal then himself. Clover didn’t care nearly as much for the pin then he did for Qrow.

He didn’t think there was much he cared more about then Qrow now.

Clover had fallen hard and fast, he tried to stifle the free fall with mantras and promises to himself. Don’t get interested in co-workers, it’s unprofessional. Don’t be too friendly, don’t be too personal. Don’t get hurt by catching feelings. He enjoyed having Qrow as a friend, he wasn’t going to ruin it because he couldn’t help but admire the man that pretty much came from nowhere.

Clover expected someone brash and reckless and arrogant and much more intoxicated. He got a quiet man who was ridiculously observant to the point of clairvoyance that was struggling with withdrawal. Clover hadn’t even known until the night of the Lazu mission, and he marvelled at Qrow’s self control.

And Qrow just hated himself and it hurt Clover to see a man so filled with love and care think so little of himself and be self sacrificing to a fault.

The damn Sabretooth could have killed him. Clover had been foolish, turning his back to the entrance of the old abandon mine as they had disturbed a nest deep in the tundra, dealing with the brood mother- “of course there’s a damn brood mother.” Qrow scoffed, probably cursing his own semblance for the more violent turn of events.

Broodmother’s were walking Grimm spawners, bigger, fierce and more intelligent than the Grimm it created. They were rare, but they devastated villages and could infest an area in a matter of days if left unchecked. They hadn’t even meant to drag it out of the mine, which was going to need a dedicated team to clear it out.

The thing had his full attention, he was scanning for weak points, using Kingfisher to move quickly, moving from one Sabretooth to another and keeping himself away from its giant maw.

Then he felt Qrow was pushing him, throwing himself full force at the Captain. He turned in time to see a smaller Sabretooth launch itself at them, catching Qrow around the middle.

Clover rolled and recovered, weapon still in hand and his heart leaped into his throat at what he was seeing.

The smaller Sabretooth had thrown Qrow right under the Broodmother. With resolve and grit teeth Qrow recovered quickly, shooting it in the belly and it reared up with an unearthly howl. Qrow rolled out of the way of its legs and activated his scythe mode, the blade hooking around the neck of the Broodmother.

Qrow swung around its neck using his scythe and stood on its head. With a deafening sound of a shotgun shell being discharged the giant Sabretooth’s head was separated from its body, and it begun to turn to dust.

The rest of the Sabretooth’s fled with the mother gone right back into the mines. Qrow slumped, disengaging his weapon and putting it back on his back and held his shoulder.

“You idiot!” was the first words out of Clover’s mouth once he found his voice, fist clenched hard.

“A ‘thank you’ would have been nicer.” Qrow said, scowling, taken back for a second at how the Ace Operative was speaking to him, he had never known him to even raise his voice louder than a command should merit.

“You could have died with that stunt!”His heart beating fast from the left over adrenaline from the fight, renewed from seeing that Qrow was okay and seeming to not care how close he was to getting crushed.

“You nearly let yourself get flanked and that Broodmother would have ripped your head off no matter how much Aura you had left!” Qrow snapped at him, squaring up to the Ace Operative, not able to get to his full height, as it seemed his shoulder was dislocated and/or broken from the throw.

“And the same didn’t nearly happen to you?” He asked hotly, it was foolish, it was reckless- if Qrow was actually under his command he would bench him for a month scrubbing floors in the canteen. “You couldn’t handle the idea of not being the one to take it out?”

“You can’t just rely on your semblance you bail you out, Mr Lucky Charm!” Qrow said, pushing him back when Clover came a step to close into his personal space, the action causing him to wince. “Some of us actually have to take risks in a fight- and actually, fuck you! If you couldn’t see I was making sure you didn’t _fucking die_ and not being a fucking glory hound!”

That made Clover swallow his tongue because Qrow had unknowingly hit on the real reason why he was so mad. Yeah, he was _Lucky_. He was lucky the universe seemed to smile on him and think he was something worth protecting at the cost of others. Did his luck compel Qrow to push him out of the way? His luck protected him. It didn’t give a shit about anyone else.

He walked away with shaking hands that wasn’t from rage anymore, calling for the transport to circle back and pick them up. When he looked at his reflection in the transport, there was a bloody handprint where Qrow had touched him. He hadn’t realized the man was bleeding until he brought his hands away from his body for the medic to look at. A chill set into him that wasn’t the tundra’s infamous frost.

He thought Qrow would be safe from his semblance. His new partner could sense his bad luck at work, making him hyper vigilant to his surroundings. Clover didn’t have to worry about his own semblance turning the tides in his favour at the cost of someone else when that someone else was not just a legend in the field but was experienced in luck base semblances. He had been at ease. He had been wrong to be so.

He found more reasons to be mad at Qrow’s actions. That Qrow admitted when they tried to talk again to make up that he would have gladly not cared if the Broodmother _did_ kill him, because Clover was more important to the Amity Project then he was. ‘What about your nieces? What am I supposed to tell them if I bring you back in a body bag?’ Qrow assumed more people would miss Clover then Qrow ever would be, Clover didn’t have anyone left to care so much about him. Qrow bulked and turned on his heel and strutted off saying he didn’t need to hear some military golden boy telling him how to fight.

“If you don’t know that there are going to be sacrifices made in this war then you’re not ready for it!” He said as he left, slamming the door of the transport.

“Are you warm?” He murmured into Qrow’s hair. It was still slightly wet, but the pillow was soaking up most of the water now. Clover was sure he was much warmer now, but his worry renewed with every lone shiver that travelled Qrow’s body. His core wasn’t yet warm.

“If you need to go, go.” Qrow said just as quietly, not looking up at him, shuffling and pulling away from the embrace, the small space between them felt instantly cold. When Clover got up he would have to put the heater on or start the fireplace up. “I don’t want to keep you here.”

 _You’re not a burden,_ he wanted to scream. _You’re not your semblance, you are so much more._

“I asked because I want you to be warm, not because I need to leave. Which I don’t.” He said. “Can I have you hands? I want to feel them.”

Slowly Qrow pulled his hands up from his chest, Clover rubbed his thumb over Qrow’s fingers, trying to push warmth into them.

“Still cold. Remember what I said about hyperthermia and not wanting to get something thrown at me?” He asked.

Qrow gave a small hum, if he had any energy it might have been a chuckle.

“Thank you.” Qrow said so softly that Clover nearly didn’t hear him. “I...” He trailed off and Clover wouldn’t give him the chance to explain himself.

“We _both_ agreed to take it slow.” He stressed. “Do you remember that first talk?”

“No. not the first talk.” Qrow answered. “Just remember us saying we’ll take it slow, not much context to go with it.”

“We decided that neither of us were ready to be intimate.” He said.

“The both of us?” Qrow sat up a little, his head peaking up from the quilt, he looked at him accusingly. “Are you-”

“No I’m not just saying that.” He finished, recalling that this was very similar to the first time they had this conversation. He rolled to his back. “I used to throw myself at people, hoping that I’ll find the right guy. I’m a guy with a luck semblance. I’ll get lucky and find the right person eventually. I just had to keep looking.” He shook his head. “It always ended up ending badly, I was too forward, too needy, too... everything. And coupled that with some people just wanted to be friends with benefits and heavy on the benefits, hoping that luck with rub off on them.”

“People used you.” Qrow said. Clover turned away from him. He knew what look would be on his face already- A sympathy for him that he really didn’t deserve, not when Qrow had had it worse than him that his first world problem sob story could compare.

“Yeah. Yeah they did.” He swallowed. “It’s not a great feeling, that people only want you because of what you can give them. No one really wanted me for me.”

He realized he hadn’t let go of Qrow’s hand until he felt Qrow pull Clover’s to himself, lightly kissing his knuckles. When Qrow kissed him it always felt like sparks of electricity vaulting through him, setting his nerves alight. _I want you for you._ He could almost hear. The gesture made him melt. Because Qrow didn’t want him for his semblance, or his rank, well- maybe he wanted him for his arms alone for how fixated he seemed to be on them.

“Well. I had one rule when it came to hooking up with guys, and it was that I wasn’t going to try with co workers.” He scratched at his jaw sheepishly. “Couldn’t help myself flirting with you though, it’s sort of second nature, and well. You’re pretty amazing.” He changed a glance to Qrow, who was taking the compliment as well as he could expect- which was flushing pink and pretending he didn’t hear it, looking at his pillow with newfound interest. “And I wanted to be friends and then...”

“And then?” Qrow questioned, eyebrow up.

“You started flirting back.” He said, smiling lightly. “I really didn’t expect you to and I uh, floundered- that wasn’t a fish pun.” He said quickly, realizing his words.

“Can you blame me? You’re a... _reel_ catch.” The laugh that came out of Clover was unguarded and loud, he covered his mouth to stop it from turning into a cackle. He looked back to Qrow, who had a self satisfied impish look.

“That’s not fair! You can't use puns on me thats my thing!” He said once he got a hold of himself.

“I've absorbed many a pun from my niece and brother in law, and besides that was low hanging fruit.” He scoffed. “Go on.”

“Then I thought, I mean, is he really my co-worker? He’s not _military,_ so I mean, loopholes- and we really hit it off after to Lazu mission, do you remember-”

“I remember the Lazu mission.” Qrow said slyly. “I remember that you used tongue.”

“Oh my god.” Clover squeaked, covering his face any attempt at grace. “That’s what you remember?”

“It was _something_ to remember.” He said.

“And about a month ago now, we decided we wanted to sleep together.” He felt Qrow tense up. “And we both backed out.” Qrow shifted, Clover looked down to meet confused red eyes. “I... didn’t want to be a stupid moron and ruin what we had by going too fast because I always ruin things like that.” He rubbed at his arm. “You said that you were new to being sober, to being intimate sober, and it was overwhelming so we agreed to wait until we figured if it was just going to be a fling.”

“That was the excuse I gave you.” He said, stilted and Clover hoped that wasn’t shame in his voice. “You can probably guess the real reason I backed out.”

Cain’s image flashed before his eyes, the footage of him fighting Ruby from the security drones made his insides tighten like a boa began to squeeze him off all his air. Threatening to cut Weiss into pieces, injuring Marrow, holding Harbinger like it was his to hold all the while taunting Ruby. He had to have known his attack would have been recorded by the security drones around them, Clover went over the footage over and over again on their way to the general's home, yang watching over his shoulder. He was revealing himself to them.

Clover remembered Qrow’s hesitance before the rapid fire excuses. It sounded more like Qrow was trying to find a reason that made sense to him then to Clover, sounding ashamed because he couldn’t go through with undressing and all that followed. Gods, Qrow had nothing to be ashamed about- not about backing out, not about what Cain did to him. Clover could tell him a thousand times, and a thousand times more and he wouldn’t believe it. He just had to wait, and hope that Qrow would stop blaming himself.

“If I’m every too much, just tell me, okay?” He said, gently squeezing the hand that was holding his. “I never want to make you uncomfortable.”

“That goes for me as well.” Qrow said roughly. “I- you know. I sort of jumped you before. I’m sorry.” He sat up in the bed, pulling his knees towards himself. “I felt like I couldn’t stop myself.”

“You don’t have to apologize-”

“Yes. I do.” He snapped, eyes sharpening. “I shouldn’t have done that, don’t ever let me get away with a stunt like that.” He said, “I don’t want to be one of the people that use you- I don’t want to do that again, I care about you, I don’t-”

“Okay.” Clover said, cutting him off, nodding but smiling. “Okay.”

“I’m serious, you deserve the respect you’re giving me.” He continued, than narrowed his eyes again. “Why do you keep smiling like that?”

“Cause you’re amazing.” He said, knowing he sounded like a love struck teenager but didn’t care, because Qrow was amazing and fantastic and spectacular, because he never stopped caring about others and he cared about Clover, something he wouldn’t have let himself dream of thinking he would.

“You’re a dork.” Qrow said, pushing him away.

“I’m your dork.” He said, as cheesily as possible, Qrow would never admit how much he liked it when Clover was sappy.

“Dork.” He reiterated, unable to hold back his own smile. Clover moved off the bed.

“I’m going to go get something to eat, last I checked Ren was making something in the kitchen and it smelt _delicious_.”

“That boy could make dirt taste good.” Qrow said, shifting on the bed and moved his legs off the bed. “I’ll like to come down as well. Talk to Ruby, and everyone. Give her a better explanation then I did before.”

He was glad Qrow didn’t see his expression shift. Thinking about tonight and how close it had been made his skin crawl.

Everyone was safe here. Qrow was safe here.

“General already spoke to them about Cain. Enough to have them informed.” Clover added, seeing Qrow tense again. He felt hyper aware of Qrow’s movements, watching him out of the corner of his eye.

“I still want to say something. And thank James.” He said, turning to face Clover. “That can’t have been easy.”

He was thankful he muted his scroll, because the shared chat with the younger hunters had been going nuts. He didn’t give it a read, not wanting to take his focus off Qrow. It had definitely not an easy conversation.

“Also get something to eat?” Clover asked hopefully, trying to change the subject. He didn’t want to think about Cain. “What have you had?”

“I’ll have you know I had two coffees and bits of a sandwich.” He said proudly. Clover inhaled sharply and clamped his hands together.

“Okay, so I’m going to tell Nora...” He said, the reaction was immediate.

“Don’t tell Nora! I’ll come down to eat!” He said quickly, standing steady. “I want to say that I don’t like this new trend of telling Nora I’m not eating, it’s not fair.” He grumbled.

“If it works it works.” He hummed. Qrow really had a lot of difficulty saying no to any of the kids. He wasn’t the only one worried about Qrow’s weight loss, they left the bedroom, Clover slapping at the thermostat to turn it on.

They were I the hallway when Clover felt Qrow take his hand.

“Hey, um.” Qrow said, and Clover turned back to him, his hair a mess, his red eyes looking up at him. “Can I kiss you? I promise not to jump your bones this time.” He looked so _bashful,_ such a rare look that he felt Qrow only shared with him.

Clover chuckled and wrapped his arms around Qrow’s waist, feeling Qrow smile into his mouth, it was sweet and chaste, Qrow’s hand travelling to Clover’s nape and lightly ran his hand through his hair. The sense of normalcy washed over him and the memories of the month they had like this. Qrow calling him from the other side of the transport as they were about to jump, stealing a kiss and making the operative flush red at how sudden it had been before Qrow had turned into a bird and vanished somewhere below without even looking back.

He found that neither of them were willing to stop at one kiss.

“Is this where we want to stand?” Qrow asked, pulling away for a moment.

“Yes.” He breathed, chasing Qrow’s lips into another kiss.

It was probably a good thing that they were interrupted by the chime of Clover’s scroll, he pulled away long enough to glance at the caller ID.

“It’s Winter.” He said, Qrow groaned, rolling his eyes back.

“I’m just starting to like Ice Queen but Brothers, she makes it difficult.” He said, feeling Clover’s arms leave him, and fighting the urge to just wrap himself around him.

“I’ll see you downstairs.” He said, and with final squeeze of Clover’s hand let go, feeling fingertips brush gentle until there was no contact between them.

He looked to his phone, wondering why Winter was calling. He was technically off duty.

“Winter?” He asked, answer the call, leaning against a wall to steady himself and hoping he had managed to steady his breathing so he didn’t sound like he just ran a marathon, even if his heart felt like he had. He watched Qrow turn to go down the stairs, using the banister to steady himself.

“Clover? May I speak to you, off duty?” Her tone shifted his mood. She sounded upset.

“What’s wrong, are you alright?” He asked in a low voice, hoping that the others wouldn’t here. She audibly deflated.

“The General helped me so much.” She started. “And my father is accusing him of grooming me. It’s always been a steady rumour since I was disinherited, that I was stolen away as leverage against him among _other_ things...” She spat. “But it’s out there in the open now, and people believe it, and they think he’s grooming my sister, the rest of them and it’s... despicable. I never knew my father would sink so low for this Council seat.” Her voice was shaking, and he didn’t know what to say. “James is not like that. He’s never been like that. ”

“I know, I know.” He said, trying to sooth her, easier said than done, he had never heard her to sound so emotional about anything. “It’s difficult, we can’t give the truth without revealing the amity project.” He unclenched his jaw. “Jacques lies will bit him in the ass.”

“The truth. I....” she cut herself off, and he heard something faintly in the background of the call, a distant chattering he could barely make out. “There is something I can do, I’m just doing it... off duty.”

Unsure of what she meant, and her hanging up without another word made him worried.

They weren’t close friends by any means, but... Winter didn’t have anyone else she could speak to. Her whole life was dedicated to the military. She didn’t even keep in touch much with her old team, who all went to be huntresses out of Atlas from what he remembered.

He made his way downstairs, today has not been great as an understatement. But he counted the small victories. Getting Qrow out of his room, having their long awaited talk, and anyone that Cain had his eyes on safe under one roof. Once everyone was settled, they could begin to plan.

“Captain Ebi?” A voice said behind him. He turned on the spot, seeing Oscar standing in the middle of the hall, using his cane to stand with.

“Oz or Oscar?” he asked.

“Ozpin. Oscar is not part of this conversation.” he said with thin lips.

“Good to know?” Clover said, not understanding the unfriendly vibes he was getting from the wizard. Then again, they hadn’t exactly talked, and the last time he had seen him Clover was practically sitting on a half bird Qrow to stop him from moving around.

“A word, Captain.” Ozpin continued in the same, pressed tone. “Do well to know that Qrow is vulnerable right now, and he has been through... a lot. Not just these last few weeks.” No need to elaborate. “And I understand that you care for him.”

It took a lot of self restraint not to go beet red. He certainly would have noticed Ozpin standing where he was when he was with Qrow, right? Oh right, they just left Qrow’s room. Ozpin came to his own conclusions.

“I understand, don’t worry. I only want what’s best for him like you do.” He said, trying to ease some of the Wizard’s concerns. He didn’t know what to make of the man behind the Oscar’s face.

“I will not allow anything, or anyone hurt him again, emotionally of physically. Am I making myself clear, Captain?”

There was an uneasy silence between them. He could respect that Ozpin was making sure that Qrow wasn’t being taken advantage off in the aftermath of trauma, but then again, the wizard hasn’t exactly been around to be making judgement calls.

Then it occurred to him that he may be getting a shovel talk from an immortal wizard, and frankly, life was already weird without that.

“Crystal, Professor.” He said, hoping this would be the last time they would ever have to speak on this.

* * *

The teenagers had taken over his kitchen. Once Yang and Jaune were satisfied that he wasn’t going to keel over (truly, he was fine) they dragged him back. James thought it would be awkward but it was anything but, it seemed like they had spoken to each other. (Yang quietly texting on her scroll as they continued to watch the General for anymore signs of street).

They were cleaning out his pantries. Some cupboards he hadn’t opened in literal years had their contents sprawled onto the counter and sink.

“They don’t even _use_ this label anymore.” Ruby said, holding up a can. She didn’t seem angry at him anymore, and felt himself exhale. He had been dreading facing the group again. “When was the last time you went shopping?”

He drew a blank. He had the basics delivered to him. Eggs, bread, milk, spreads, he would have lunch at the academy and usually skip dinner and come home to make himself something to eat- but recently it had been midnight takeout with Qrow.

And they all decided that they weren’t having takeout two nights in a row. Ruby and Yang being the most adamant about it. “Having two weeks of takeout as a kid really makes you hate it if you hve it too much.”

“General, Sir?” Ren asked, and he turned to the young man.

“While you are all guests at my home, I do not mind you calling me James.” He said. They were guests now, and he didn’t like being called General in his own house, even if he didn’t usually get many visitors.

“Dinner is almost done.” He said. “The first batch at least.” How Ren had managed to find anything that wasn’t off or out of date concerned him, and he somehow had made it smell good.

“I didn’t trust the green things that were in the box labelled chocolate chips- seriously when was the last time you cleaned your pantry?” Yang said, she herself getting ready to make some baked goods.

“Those chocolate chips are probably older then Ruby, definitely older then Oscar.” James said. The last time someone would have done a proper shopping trip would have been before the accident.

“Where is Oscar, by the way? I Haven’t seen him since we arrived.” Ruby said, but not sounding concerned. He hadn’t been a part of the debriefing, hoping that the others would turn to him for answers because of Ozpin, so the two of them stayed scarce.

“Upstairs, he said he didn’t want to be disturbed.” Blake supplied, they didn’t seem to be directing any anger at him either, which was a relief.

“Since you’ll be staying here for the week, write a list of food you want, and I’ll have someone deliver it tomorrow.”

“Chocolate chips!”

“Chips!”

“Chocolate!”

“Essential foods!” Jaune said, scroll out.

“You can start with a meal plan and work your way from there if that’s helpful.” James suggested, realizing the chaos he may have unleashed.

“Cassorole Tuesday?” Nora said, raising her eyebrows at Jaune.

“If I see another casserole I’l going to lose my mind.” He said flatly.

“Those poor single mothers without their crossing guard! Whatever would they do?” Yang joined in with Nora. James snorted back a laugh. It was... refreshing to be around them. This fight hadn’t worn them down yet, they still had something in them that gave them a spark. He wondered if this was how they coped.

He hoped they could spend as much time with each other as they could before they began to suffer any more losses.

* * *

Qrow came down the stairs and decided that the kitchen was definitely too crowded. Remembering Clover mentioning the fireplace, he made his way to the living room. Weiss was sitting alone in the living room, looking at her scroll.

“Hey Qrow, are you feeling better?” She said once she noticed him.

“Yeap, what are you doing?” He asked, sitting down next to her, feeling the heat of the fireplace seep into his feet through the tiles.

“Waiting.” She said, and shifted in her seat on the couch. “Hey, about what my father said to you...”

“Don’t worry about it- oh right.” He sighed. _I guess your mind isn't as important as much as warming his bed-._ If Weiss haddn't hit him, he definitely would have.Weiss probably grew up hearing bits and pieces of what her father thought about Ironwood and his... ‘friend’. “Those rumours go way back to before you were born.” He grabbed the album that had laid abandon on the table since the morning. “Anytime I was in Atlas I would pester Team BIGD.” He said, flicking to a page with a group shot.

It was like looking back at ghosts. Blair wore a bright red coat that even the faded nature of the picture couldn’t hide, the real leader of the team holding her arm up and taking a selfie with her teammates behind her. Thea, whose grey ears were up and attentive and matched her giant grin, hanging off the arm off a young James in his old trademark tank top, both arms flesh and looking bemused and looked like the added weight on his arm was nothing. Duke looked indifferent, curly brown hair, a eyes narrowed because he didn’t like having his picture taken, Blair having him trapped with and arm around him so he couldn’t escape.“After the accident, I stayed with James while he was in hospital.”

“He didn’t have any family?” Weiss asked.

“Not... None that could visit him.” He said, shaking his head. “So years go by, I would drop in to Atlas and hang out, make sure the cold wasn’t rusting him to nothing and he doesn’t overwork himself. He was climbing ranks, getting more well known, and I was infamous for a lot of things.” He grinned, but it faded quickly. “People made assumptions and never stopped making assumptions.”

Weiss grimaced. Thinking back to first seeing him, _Qrow Branwen_ , a name spat by her father like it was acid in his mouth. Ruby yelling that he was her uncle. She never would have made the connection, they looked nothing a like (because they didn’t share blood) and their last names weren’t the same. It’s not like she had really looked into who Qrow Branwen was, it was just another name that her father cursed.

“Wasn’t like we didn’t deny we were together when it first started. You can’t stop what people think. We were comfortable enough with each other that it didn’t bother us.” _Liar._ The back of his mind hissed, and stomped on that snake of a thought before it could rear its head further. He hated Atlas for making him selfconscious.

“You really are close friends.” She said.

“Yeah.” He nodded. “Once you know someone for twenty years, fought with them, gone through hell, you get close.” His smile faded again. “I hope you all get to your forties and look back on all this together.”

She didn’t want to lose her team. She didn’t want to be alone in an empty house. They had been on the road for so long that the idea of settling somewhere permanent seemed so... far away, feeling more like _retirement_. She couldn’t imagine that.

Her thoughts escaped her, seeing the familiar form of Robyn Hill flick to her scroll screen, and quickly turned it up. This was what she was waiting for.

* * *

“I do not deny that I have been working closely with the Ace operatives and their young protégées these last few weeks.” Robyn said, she stood on her stage, directing facing a camera. “And in that time, Mantle has gotten the supplies we desperately needed, and the wall is close to being completely repaired. In the tundra, myself and the Happy Huntresses have been supervising and clearing out supply routes, these supply routes have been desperately needed for the relief effort.”

Her eyes sharpened in thinly veiled rage.

“But now I would like to address the blatantly slanderous rumours that have been circulating due to Jacques Schnee’s words.” She put her hand out, a universal sign of appealing to someone. “You know my opinion on the General’s actions and policies that have taken place this last year and I directly oppose this embargo and the increase of security on Mantle citizens. However the things I’ve heard today about the general grooming students? I am _sickened._ You would not find hide or hair of proof that that regard. He was the best teacher I had ever had, and frankly, the best headmaster that’s ever been placed there.

“I have heard people make directly disgusting comments at those young Huntsmen and Huntresses that frankly, make me sick. Those students deserve their licences more than some huntsmen I know and I hope they don’t become jaded by these comments and continue to work for the betterment of remnant.”

“After today I can prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that General Ironwood has committed none of these crimes accused of him.” She said. “This is a matter of principle. If the general would be so kind as to meet me, we can put many a rumour to rest.”

“My priorities have always been with the people of Mantle-“

* * *

“Are you watching Robyn’s broadcast?!” Ruby came running in, scroll out. He could only imagine that the others had their own out watching in the kitchen.

“Shh!” Weiss said, and Ruby came over, standing behind the couch and looking over their shoulders to watch from Weiss’s screen.

“And with that, I would like to turn over to Winter Schnee.” Robyn said, hand out to indicate to someone off screen. The camera moved to show Winter, looking frozen but moving all the same towards Robyn, fists clenched and doing her best to stay calm.

“What?!” Ruby said, and Weiss shushed her again.

“Hello, my name is Winter Schnee, daughter of Willow Schnee and Jacques.” She said, standing on the stage having the microphone passed to her and a waver in her tone, there were boos. Weiss winced, and Qrow found himself wrapping an arm around her.

“Let her speak!” Fiona said loudly.

“Today my father has done nothing but smear General Ironwood’s name and accuse him of using his position to groom students. He has done this with no evidence, only basing it on idle gossip and speculation that has no basis in reality.”

“I can only address my own circumstances.” She said, putting a shaking hand to her chest. “Jacques for as long as I can remember, been abusive to myself, my mother and my younger sister. For a very long time I was afraid that if I came forward with how my father treated me, that I would be tearing the family apart.”

Ruby put a hand on Weiss’s shoulder, seeing her partner shake. Winter had to have told her in advance, must have gotten her sister’s permission to lay their past out on the table. He held her tighter.

“But I’ve come to the realization that I’m not tearing my family apart. Jacques did that years ago.” She said harshly. “Jacques does not care for me, or my sister, or my mother. We have always been a means to an end for him. When we would not act like a perfect family, we were punished.”

“When I started at Atlas academy, I thought I could escape, only my father threatened to have me withdrawn if I were to ever misbehave, or my grades were lacking.” She said. “Headmaster Ironwood helped me, and once I graduated I was given a choice by my father; Give up on being a huntress, or face disinheritance.” A crowd in mantle who were so much worse off than her couldn’t have been the right audience for this. “Once I left, my sister became heir. All the abuse I endured fell on her. I fear for my brother now that it has fallen to him.”

Whitley, Qrow remembered Willow mentioning her son. She swallowed hard, her brow bent in determination to get through her speech. “Before my grandfather died, he wanted to make sure that the miners of the Schnee dust company would not befall the same illness that killed him. He desperately began placing new regulations that would make sure that the miners would be safer.”

There was a rouse from the crowd.

“Once my father took over the company, he cut the budgets to the equipment, pulled back regulations, anything for the profit margins.” And new boos, but not at her. “He’s had the power all along to make things better but hasn’t. He didn’t need a council seat to do so!”

“So I ask that if you haven’t voted already, not to vote for a man that uses his own family for his own gain, that has lied to you and would gladly keep lying to you.”

Winter gave back the microphone to Robyn, who spared her a touch on her shoulder, the contact glowing green.

“Thank you, Winter.” She said, softly, before turning back to the crowd. Fiona walked Winter off the stage, and Robyn turned back to the crowd and camera. “I offer the same invitation towards Jacques Schnee. If he is so bold as to accuse others of crimes then he must consider himself sinless, but my semblance has never been wrong. What say you, Jacques Schnee, the man who casts the first stone? Will you meet with me, and clear yourself?”

Jacques had underestimated his daughter, his opponent. He must not have thought that She could recover and hit him back, playing his own game. Only the woman could weaponize the truth in a way that a weaponized lie could not compare with.

“I may not win the council seat today, but that does not mean I will cease my efforts in Mantle’s restoration. Jacques has always been self serving, and I will do all I can to continue to do what is best for the kingdom, even if I cannot do it as a council woman.”

Weiss was sobbing heavily. He remembered how difficult it had been when he had bared his soul to Ozpin about his past, about what the twin’s father had put them through. The pain, the relief in confining in someone and the fear that was eating at him the entire time.

So he hugged her tight. _He’s been a better father then you’ve ever been!_ Echoed in his head. He had feared for such a long time he would turn out like his own father that the thought of having kids had never been an option combined with his semblance, his job, him in general being a fucking _mess_ of a human. He wasn’t father material.

But he could try, right? Weiss looked to him for support, his nieces, Nora and Ren and Blake and Jaune. That’s what he said he would do. Support them all he could even if he didn’t know what he wanted anymore, that when he found himself without purpose anymore that they became his purpose.

The rest of the team came from the kitchen, hushed tones to support Weiss. He let her go and let her friends sit with her.

He saw Clover waiting outside the living room. He always seemed to linger close and he moved towards him.

“Is that what that call was about?” He asked, leaning into him. Clover nodded.

“I don’t think she had anyone else she could call.” He murmured, and looked back to the Schnee that had support, surrounded by friends that loved her. Willow admitted to him he was her only friend. Winter herself was just as alone it seems. “James went into the study room after the broadcast, he didn’t look...”

“I’ll talk to him.” Qrow said, so Clover didn’t have to finish his sentence. “It’s been a rough day, for everyone, go eat.”

“That’s my line.” He smiled, his eyes betraying how tired he was.

“Save me a plate.” He said, giving his partner an assured squeeze before making his way to the 

With a soft click of the door as he opened it, he entered the room. James was standing by the window, looking out at the moon above in its waning stage of scattered fragments.

“Qrow!” He said, turning to his friend. “How are you feeling?”

“Better, I promise.” He said, and the general lowered his shoulders. He didn’t look like a general right now. “How are you doing? Jacques Schnee’s been taking bites at your reputation all day- and I just saw the broadcast.”

He turned back to the moon.

“She came forward.” He said, sounding astonished. “She was never going to. She said it was behind her, that she wouldn’t hurt her family. But she did it for me, to protect my reputation. She would do anything for me, and I-” he brought his hand up to his face. “I don’t deserve that.”

“She loves you like a father, and don’t deny that you love her like a daughter.” Qrow said, crossing the room. “Guess we both accidentally adopted a Schnee, strongman.”

Strongman again. If only his team were here now. Blair should have been in his place as General. ‘General Dreams’, what a last nice to go with such an imposing title. She would have done a better job them him, she never would have let things happened the way they had. He missed her so much, he missed Thea, he missed Duke.

“How is Weiss?” He asked.

“Overwhelmed.” Qrow answered, sitting on the desk. “This kind of shit isn’t easy.”

“It’s not.” He said. “And neither is this.” He pulled out his scroll, seeing he was dialing Peitro. The elder man picked up. “Peitro? I need to speak to you about the possibility of Operation Discord.” Qrow frowned at him.

“I... I see why it may now be in the cards to execute it.” Can the elder man’s reply, sounding heavy hearted. “So soon?”

“Not today. But if things do not get better, I want you to be ready for when I give the order.” He said, sounding heavy.

“Understood, General.” And a soft beep of the call being disconnected.

“What’s Operation Discord?” Qrow asked. “It can’t be good, with a name like that.”

“The Discord part is if discord in the kingdom becomes too much.” He sighed. “Let me explain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel sorry for anyone that reads chapters before I mange a nap and another edit.
> 
> Jacques Schnee: I’m going to lie about literally everything.  
> Robyn Hill: Take my hand bitch put your money where your mouth is.  
> Jacques Schnee: *Surprised Pikachu face*
> 
> When I made Team BIGD which is short for brigade, it was always going to be short for Big Dreams. Not uh. Big D. Hm.


	26. The Unofficial Communication Channel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: having written half of chapter 26.
> 
> Also me: what if you did a chat log chapter.
> 
> It certainly fixed my issue of juggling an 8 person conversation. I'm also a slave to ever single impulse and idea I have. hence this 7 chapter story becoming an estimated 40 +. Yes. I am intently hyper right now. I want to run outside screaming but I can't because of quarantine. 
> 
> I changed the format to having their last names since we don’t have colour or usernames to see at a glance who is talking. Shut up I was a homestuck. I have a 30,000 word fan session kicking around on my onedrive that I look at every now and then.

YXLONG changed the group chat name from **birb watch** to **stubborn old man watch**

YXLONG: so guys.

YXLONG: What do you call that thing where you’re at risk of a heart attack because of stress?

NVALK: WHAT

OPINE: Excuse me.

RROSE: That explains the whole nearly falling over thing and clutching his chest at least.

RROSE: Is he okay?

JARC: He’s fine, but his doctor is coming in the morning to have a look at him.

JARC: and we’ve talked to him about us being under what is essentially witness protection. He takes the week off while we take the week off.

JARC: if not for it being fair, but so I can keep a watch out for any symptoms.

YXLONG: So we all can. Hence the new name of the chat.

YXLONG: Qrow is still hurting and needs our support, Ironwood is going to kill himself with worry if we’re not careful.

YXLONG: So Birb watch is stubborn old man watch.

RROSE: Okay. So I’m still a little mad at all this.

RROSE: we should have been told something, anything. But we’ve been kept in the dark.

WSCHN2: I agree.

NVALK: Same. After all this, Ironwood is still keeping secrets, we’ve already decided to trust him, so why can’t he trust us?

JARC: It wasn’t his secret to tell.

YXLONG: remember that I kept it a secret as well.

YXLONG: I am sorry. But I found out by uh. Okay Jaune you hit the nail on the head earlier about kicking down doors and interrogating anyone I could get my hands on.

JARC: you didn’t.

YXLONG: You remember that freak fire that happened at Malachite Mansion that was on the news?

RROSE: YOU DIDN’T.

WSCHN2: That is very in character for Yang.

WSCHN2: I mean, who hasn’t committed arson on this team.

RROSE: Me?! I haven’t committed arson?

JARC: SAME BOAT.

BBELL: Nora and Ren are unsurprising silent. Are you two apart of the arson club?

NVALK: You can’t prove ANYTHING in a court of law.

YXLONG: This only tells us that Rubes and Banana need to set a building on fire to be a true part of the team.

YXLONG: How can you two lead us if you haven’t known the glory of setting something on fire?

RROSE: OFF TOPIC.

BBELL: @OPINE have you set something on fire yet

RROSE: Why does this always happen when we try and have a serious conversation.

RROSE: WE NEED A MODERATOR.

NVALK: CLOVER IS IN THIS CHAT

NVALK: YOU CAN’T PROVE ANYTHING COP

WSCHN2: He MADE the chat, Nora!

BBELL: He’s not reading the chat he’s cuddling with Qrow on the couch again.

RROSE: No he definitely has I seen him lurking.

RROSE: omg

RROSE: Uncle Qrow has Clover in a snuggle lock.

NVALK: Adorable.

CEBI: I am trapped. He fell asleep again.

YXLONG: Like you mind.

BBELLA: DON’T DISTURB THEM RUBY

BBELLA: Let the old men rest.

RROSE: They’re being cute I need to see and take a photo

CEBI: just as a forewarning, don’t take pictures of Qrow sleeping like last night please.

WSCHN2: Why is that?

CEBI: When we say that guy stalked you and Qrow, he stalked you. Italics. He took pictures of you from afar, and because of his semblance, he could get close.

CEBI: He was also taken from his room, so just. Don’t.

BBELL: He took pictures of Qrow sleeping?

CEBI: I didn’t say that.

BBELL: Telling us not to take pictures of Qrow sleeping coupled with that statement?

WSCHN2: That’s disturbing.

JARC: Typical stalker activities.

JARC: And that’s going back on Qrow being hurt, and we needing to be aware of his boundaries.

JARC: He was a closed off man before this all went down, and frankly, he has every right to just lock himself in his room.

YXLONG: Which we’re not going to let him do.

YXLONG: Cause that’s what I did after Beacon.

YXLONG: It didn’t help at all.

YXLONG: And I just don’t want him to be alone.

BBELL: it’s kind of how back at beacon I told team JNPR that I was a faunus, because I trusted you, but if you told anyone else I would have been upset.

BBELL: some secrets really are to be kept, until that person is ready to tell.

WSCHN2: Like? It’s not like we’ll think any less of him for being tortured and not being okay afterwards.

WSCHN2: It’s just that. We knew nothing about what happened and when Tyrian turned up and we thought it had been him we had our guard down.

WSCHN2: If Ironwood and Clover had known from then that it hadn’t been Tyrian, and the real culprit was still out there, we should have been told so we weren’t sitting ducks.

RR: Where did Oscar go?

JARC: Oh yeah, Ozpin might have taken the driver’s seat and went to talk to Ironwood after we mentioned the heart risk.

JARC: He’s been gone a while.

OPINE: Oscar here! Good news! He’s definitely taking the week off!

YXLONG: he WASN’T going to take the week off?

YXLONG: > : (

BBELL: Jeeze what did the wizard say to him?

OPINE: I talked to him. I said I would be upset if he had a heart attack.

OPINE: And I would be! My uncle had a heart attack in the fields years ago.

RROSE: Oh wow, I’m sorry Oscar.

OPINE: Don’t be, it was his cigarette habit that killed him. He smoked three packs a day for 30 years my aunt was surprised he didn’t die sooner

NVALK: JEEZE.

BBELLA: You used your big old eyes on him didn’t you?

OPINE: Not on purpose! I really was upset.

NVALK: You got all teary eyed on him didn’t you?

NVALK: Didn’t yooooou?

OPINE: I. WAS. UPSET.

CEBI: Wait, what?

CEBI: What heart attack?

JARC: He’s fine, he’s resting.

JARC: We talked about it earlier in the chat.

CEBI: There has been a lot of conversation I have yet to scroll up.

CEBI: I only just got my arm free enough to type more.

CEBI: What is this about a heart attack?

CEBI: Qrow just read over my shoulder.

NVALK: yeah we heard him from the kitchen.

YXLONG: hahaha Ironwood is gonna get it now.

BBELLA: I hear him yelling at Ironwood.

BBELLA: This is really entertaining.

BBELLA: Do you think we should save him?

RROSE: Nope

YXLONG: Nah.

YXLONG: He said he was going to take a break and if he isn’t then Qrow can yell at him.

JARC: While it’s entertaining let’s not have either of them get stressed.

JARC: One might turn into the birdman of atlas and the other one might have a FREAKING HEART ATTACK.

RROSE: That sounds more like his ‘I’m worried you did something stupid’ yelling then being mad yelling don’t worry.

NVALK: You learn the difference fast.

WSCHN2: So what’s our plan about Cain?

RROSE: I mean. I’m not sure there is anything we can do.

RROSE: Besides go out there and hunt him down.

RROSE: Which we aren’t! Clover, I see you typing.

RROSE: What we know about him is that hiding and hit and run tactics are his element, he was ready to fight us. Those weird disk things that hurt Faunus hearing, he even seemed to know Weiss’s charge time on her Glyphs and attacked her before she could pull off Freezerburn.

RROSE: I don’t doubt he has a counter or strategy for all of us.

RROSE: So one thing we should do it start making new attacks that no one has seen, so he I unable to counter them.

JARC: I have some ideas.

RROSE: and well. Keep our guard up.

RROSE: I was being dumb. I put Weiss in danger.

WSCHN2: You didn’t KNOW there was danger. None of us did.

WSCHN2: you had every reason to believe that Qrow had managed to get away from Atlas and make his way to Mantle, confused.

BBELLA: This guy, if he didn’t manage to lure you out tonight, he might have done so another way.

BBELLA: but it seems like it didn’t matter if he managed to get Weiss or not. If he IS working with Jacques, and he hired him to kidnap his daughter.

WSCHN2: Father mentioned taking me to mother.

WSCHN2: so if the plan was to kidnap me and take me to my father, and it failed and my father would try to pressure me to come home.

WSCHN2: So the plan was to just use me as media fodder, like he’s been using my sister?

BBELLA: Unless... unless your father believes the lies he’s been spreading.

WSCHN2: He can’t seriously think that the General is really grooming us.

BBELLA: ... Are we going to acknowledge the comments we’ve gotten today?

BBELLA: Or what people have been saying on the news?

JARC: Yeah well, it’s not something I think we want to talk about.

RROSE: We know he’s not a predator!

BBELL: I mean, if he did touch any of us, Qrow would have long since stabbed him with Harbinger.

BBELL: consequences be damned.

YXL: He’s over protective as a default, could you imagine if some fracker tried to touch any of us inappropriately?

BBELL: Did I tell you guys when I was on wall duty with Qrow that one time?

BBELL: Some guy pinched my ear and didn’t let go, I thought he had managed to pierce it with his fingernails and her started saying a stuff I’m not going to repeat.

BBELL: Qrow might have kicked him off the wall.

YXLONG: I didn’t know that!

RROSE: Oh Blake, that’s terrible!

RROSE: the ear pinching thing. Not the throwing off the wall thing.

RROSE: frick that guy. >:(

BBELL: What I’m saying is that if the General was a predator, Qrow would have never let us within a thousand feet of Atlas.

BBELL: And I mean, he’s known him for years, you think you would know a guy after that long.

WSCHN2: Qrow was talking to me about it before the broadcast.

WSCHN2: They’ve known each other a long time.

WSCHN2: When you go through a lot together, you get close. Like we all have.

WSCHN2: and well, Ironwood lost his entire team years ago.

NVALK: Seriously?

WSCHN2: His team was as well known as STRQ. Blair Dreams was a prodigy, Duke Bishop was a Bishop, and Thea Gale was a legendary fighter with her staff with just as many transformations as Qrow’s has- I’ve done performances in her honour. The accident that took the General’s limbs also killed them. He barely survived.

WS2: It’s common knowledge in Atlas upper circles.

WS2: Qrow was telling me that Qrow watched out for him in the days afterwards. So I can understand why the General cares so much for him. He helped him in one of his darkest times.

YXLONG: Damn.

RROSE: I trust that he’s doing his best for Uncle Qrow.

RROSE: We know about the danger now, at least.

RROSE: And we can watch out for this...

RROSE: I have a lot of things I want to call him.

RROSE: He wielded Harbinger. He has no right to touch it.

RROSE: I know this might be a hang up that I specifically have

RROSE: But I had gross, bad vibes the entire time I fought him.

RROSE: It was wrong on a level I can’t explain.

BBELL: He was watching us for a while, hasn’t he?

BBELL: He may have known that would have upset you more than it would a normal person.

WSCHN2: I want to know how much he has watched us.

NVALK: You know when I said we saw him in Anima, and he talked to us?

JARC: He approached us- me and Nora while we were getting supplies. He was friendly and helpful and offered to go with us to Sakura because it was pretty hazardous.

JARC: But he knew that we were a group of four.

JARC: We walked in without Ruby and Ren, they were getting rations at a different store.

JARC: But he said that he had been in the store all day, and we JUST got there.

JARC: So I think he was watching us from before then.

NVALK: Like, we both picked up on that and doubled back instead of going to Sakura.

NVALK: but like, who knows if we actually lost him, or he was following us the entire time.

JARC: Well, he had to have attacked Qrow after that, and before Tyrian turned up.

JARC: I think that was a two week span? I'm not sure.

WSCHN2: Well, we know he plays the long game and he's patient.

NVALK: He could have gotten us at anytime.

RROSE: What does Ren think about all this?

NVALK: He says bitch I’m cooking.

WSCHN2: A little embellishment I’m sure.

LREN: Bitch I’m cooking.

RROSE: :O

WSCHN2: >:O

LREN: If anything, we should trust Qrow.

LREN: We’re not entitled to knowing what happened to him.

LREN: Ironwood not telling Yang or Ruby what happened may come from his own proximity to Qrow. As Weiss said, they’re close.

LREN: He was upset. Clover was upset.

LREN: It would have made us upset as well.

LREN: Feelings get in the way of rational thought. I won’t fault them for making a decision based on sparing our feelings.

BBELL: Sounds like Qrow finally calmed down.

YXLONG: He finally ran out of steam.

OPINE: I went to calm him down! Ozpin did at any rate.

CEBI: Safe for me to go up there yet?

NVALK: You could have gone up there earlier nothing was stopping you.

NVALK: You probably could have stopped him sooner.

CEBI: I don’t want to get in between Qrow yelling at my boss I’m not taking sides in that.

CEBI: I’m on break.

LREN: So are you staying with us for the week?

CEBI: Most of it, I’ll be running security, escorting you places.

OPINE: It’s not exactly a week off then?

CEBI: I want to do those things.

CEBI: And I’ll feel some peace of mind if I went with you places.

CEBI: Not that you can’t look after yourselves of course.

CEBI: We don’t know what technology Cain has access to, what contacts he has or a way to track him yet. So until then, no one will be leaving the house much.

BBELL: It occurred to me that we don’t actually go out much outside of the tundra and missions.

YXLONG: Well we WERE going to go dancing tonight!

LREN: Nothing stopping you from dancing here it’s big enough.

WSCHN2: NO don’t encourage them.

YXLONG: Look at me Weiss.

YXLONG: Look at me dancing.

YXLONG: She shut the door on me.

JARC: SO recap.

JARC: No stress on Qrow or Ironwood because bad times.

JARC: Travel with Clover.

JARC: Don't go outside.

BBELL: Pray that Jacques Schnee chokes and dies on a single pea.

YXLONG: Send the MILF's an apology letter that their favorite crossing guard is off duty for a week.

JARC: >: (

BBELL: We can figure out some distressing activities.

BBELL: de-stressing. Distressing is the exact opposite of what we want.

WSCHN2: I want. so much yarn.

RROSE: by the end of the week you'll have the house covered in a single blanket.

WSCHN2: I'll ask Qrow what yarn he wants.

WSCHN2: I doubt he got his stuff from the hospital.

RROSE: WRITE PRINCESS WEISS ALREADY.

RROSE: YOU HAVE TIME NOW.

CEBI: I second working on Princess Weiss I'm keen to read it.

BBELL: I WILL LEAVE ME ALONE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet. When you put an introvert online they go nuts. aka, Ren and Blake.
> 
> This is basically crack. like? I probably should make it into it's own story, but it's plot relevant.
> 
> Shout out to the wonderful SoulStealer1987 and her fic The Official Ace Ops Communications Channel. Go give it a read.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639306/chapters/54108010


	27. Doctor's Orders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got literally distracted by everything. Mostly animal crossing.
> 
> Good news is i’ve mapped out the rest of the story, unless i go off the rails again but I’m sorry. Bad news is : HAHAHA you’ll see.
> 
> Massive shout out to my beta, Clover's Qorvid. <3 you!

Jacques Schnee had won the election and not many people in the kingdom were happy about it, not even those that had pledged their support for them . People were already calling for his removal, his previous lies coming under scrutiny as his own misgivings were revealed. The idea that Jacques Schnee won’t have his seat for long was what stopped the protests from turning to riots.

And it was in this time that people were reevaluating their quick demonetization, it went from nonstop bombardment of accusations towards the General to a silence, pretending like it didn’t happen. There seemed to be a kingdom wide embarrassment, but it offered no apologies, no acknowledgement.

Thank god. Qrow felt he definitely wouldn’t be able to deal with that. “Opps, so we may have been wrong about the General of our army and headmaster of our huntsman Academy fucking teenagers...” There were of course, still people that believed it wholeheartedly. But they were in the minority. He really had not get the chance to look at what the media was saying, still having issues looking at screens for too long.

It was quiet in his room, the hum of the heater the only noise. After his talk with James and having some dinner he had to concentrate on keeping it down. Nausea still plagued him, and he felt guilty about it because Ren was a good cook and Qrow couldn’t stand to waste food.

He didn’t like it. It was dumb. He rattled off reasons that he was being dumb. James's house was much more secure, his door firmly locked, window tightly shut, the door scanning those that enter and exit- but every creak in the room made him snap wide awake again.

The distinct fear of having a nightmare crept through him as well. He didn’t want to scream in his sleep again because he’ll wake the whole house up and if it was as strong as the last one waking him up would be a challenge he didn’t want them to face. That and what he screamed would be... distressing to all involved.

If he was going to stay up, he might as well go down to the living room where the fireplace was.

“Can’t sleep, night owl?” Clover said from the couch, seeing Qrow enter the living room. Qrow cocked his head.

“I thought you left for the night?” He said, walking over to him. He had changed to something more casual, a T-shirt he recognized but didn’t remember seeing. Qrow came to sit down next to him, seeing a long cold cup of coffee on the table.

“We’re all on stand-by.” Clover explained, shifting slightly to give Qrow more room. “Because of the added heat on the project we’re ceasing trips to Amity for the meantime, so that means the Ace operatives have time off as well.”

“What about the Grimm?” He asked, because the discontent breed anger, which attracted the creatures and he wasn’t sure that the wall was secure enough and if the regular security would be able to handle whatever comes after tonight.

“If it gets bad, we will be deployed. If we’re seen now it might cause more tension, make it look like something is worse than it is. Robyn has been handling the people of Mantle, she requests that we don’t show our faces to undermine her efforts. She’s been a damn good miracle worker in her damage control.” 

“Didn’t think James had warmed up to her that much.” It was an uneasy alliance, Ironwood had been wary about sharing more information about the Amity project to the HH faction.

“I have been making most of the decisions today. I’ve been glued to my scroll in between arrests and Grimm.” 

“Really? That falls on you?” Qrow asked.

“Contrary to common opinion, Ironwood doesn't normally oversee all Special Operatives, I do. He only really assigns S-rank missions to the Ace Ops through me, usually at my own discretion while he takes care of the Academy and the rest of the military.” 

"I meant ‘that falls on you’ as in, is there no one else?” he said, trying to think back to when James was the Ace Operatives leader. By then, James was doing more desk work than not. If he remembered right, that made the leader of the ace operatives  _ lieutenant general _ . 

“When Winter and Ironwood are away from Atlas, I stay and run everything.” He sighed, eyes half lidded. “That was when we had the CTT and I was checking in constantly with the General. I have to admit, this is a very intense work-load.” he gave half a chuckle. “And I trust Robyn when it concerns the people of Mantle.” He said. “If we’re needed, it will be in conjunction with the Happy Huntresses to keep the peace. We won’t be seen divided.”

“Smart.” Qrow said, crossing his legs under him. It seemed that everything on that front was taken care of for the meantime “Any news on where Willow is?”

“No, sorry. Jacques claims she’s sick- but we have no idea where he’s put her.” Qrow frowned, if she was at the hospital, good. But if she wasn’t... and he wasn’t letting her get medical care for withdrawal...

He was going to headbutt the fucker into next year, throw several blankets over Willow and just crochet with her in front of a nice fireplace drinking fancy tea with his pinkies out and make her laugh. Gods he was worried for her, and what her silence may mean.

“A lot of people are calling for Jacques removal, we might actually be lucky.” Clover said, and he realized that he had been frowning, not even feeling his brow shift. “Unless he can actually bring forth evidence on his accusations, his victory might be considered void due to the disinformation he had spread If he can’t deliver on his promise of evidence.”

“It seems. Stupid of him.” Qrow said. “I mean, he has to have something, or he wouldn’t have done this. What use is having the seat if it’s going to get taken from him the moment his lies fall apart?”

“Desperation, maybe?” Clover said. “Maybe the security footage from the hospital is all he needed, but that’s not evidence.”

“How long will it take for him to be removed, if the vote is considered void?” Qrow asked, trying to think.

“Two, maybe three weeks?” Clover said after a moment. “Depends, evidence needs to be evaluated behind closed doors and it’s legitimacy.”

“So... Is it possible for him to hold on to this seat while evidence is being evaluated, then ‘find’ something?” he hummed in frustration, rubbing at his temples.

“Qrow?”

“I’m just. annoyed.” he said, the ache in his head a steady rhythm. “I could turn into a bird, go over there and break in and figure out what he’s planning. But no! I can’t do that anymore. I’m just sitting here not doing anything.”

“You’re not sitting here doing nothing, you’re healing.” He assured, and Qrow softened. “When you’re healed up, when we get Harbinger back, when you’re cleared to fight you’ll be tearing up the streets again. Actually please don’t. We’ve already got our hands full on structural repairs, we don’t need more.”

Qrow chuckled a little. He wanted to be fighting, and now he just felt antsy with everything going on and not being able to do much.

He didn’t say anything about Cain, only implying they will deal with him, that things would go back to normal afterwards. He could only imagine what the kids were feeling, and they weren’t recovering from injuries.

“What are you doing now?”

“Keeping up to date with the Ace Ops. Marrow is awake, Harriet is with him.” He said. “Thankfully no spinal damage. Cain went for his tail.” Qrow saw him give him a quick look to gauge his reaction to the name. Qrow bit the inside of his mouth. “Your old mistral reports said he collected trophies from his victims.”

There was gentleness in his words. He wanted to appreciate it, but he wasn’t going to freak out at just the name.

“It was another psychological attack, he usually takes trophies after defeating someone. Where is Marrow now?” Cain could finish the job and take his tail, or take it and leave him alive. Qrow had met some faunus that had their traits removed by Cain on his hunt for the psychopath.

Some didn’t survive the severing of parts, others killed themselves, the dysphoria of losing a body part too much to live with- and it was different, it was a part of their identity, and what? Without their tail, their trait, where did they stand? They were still faunus but didn’t look it, and what? They weren’t human, why would they embrace people that shunned them?

He remembered thinking of James and the dead look in his eyes staring up to the ceiling in his hospital bed, machines keeping his body alive when there was only half of him. He pressed on in his hunt.

Cain had to have found some sick pleasure in keeping them alive, letting his victims live through his attacks. Qrow wished he could remember what happened to him, the end of it. How did he escape? Did Cain let him escape to live through it? That he only managed to escape because Cain  _ let _ him?

“He’s being guarded in the military hospital. If he tries to go after Marrow there he’s not going to leave it alive.” Qrow barely heard him speak before snapping back to attention.. “I was going to see him tonight, but he insisted I wait until tomorrow.”

“I want you to be careful.” Qrow began, and touched at his own chest and clenched his fist, imagining the weight of the pin. “He’ll take the pin as you... challenging him for his property.” He finally said. He knew Cain, how he  _ thought  _ from the months of hunting him down and seeing his trail of victims. His habits, his patterns. This was just an escalation in the hunt, adapting to new terrain.

Clover put his scroll down on the coffee table and stared, the attention, the gaze was startling to Qrow and his concerned expression made Qrow’s breath hitch.

“You’re not property.” He assured Qrow, the sincerity in his words tore at him in a way he couldn’t explain. He was so damn busy, but he still dropped it all to make sure that Qrow was okay. He was being a distraction, he should go back upstairs and leave him to his work.

Qrow felt his neck burn from healed bites. “ _ Mine”. _ He felt branded painfully into his skin. Qrow coughed, to hide the sharp intake he took.

“I know,” Qrow said, not letting himself delve deeper into the memory then spoke a little louder. Feeling the leather couch under nails, the warmth of the fire seeping into his clothes. “I know. but try convincing him that.” Qrow murmured, averting his gaze, he didn’t want Clover to see the look on his face and ask what was wrong. Still, he rubbed at his neck to get rid of the feeling.

“If I were to meet him I wouldn’t be trying to convince him of your worth.” He said, and there was a flicker of something that was there for only a moment. Anger.

He swallowed. The idea of Cain and Clover, meeting,  _ fighting _ now set a chill in his spine that he couldn’t shake no matter how much he stayed close to the fireplace. Clover frowned a little at his scroll when it chimed. He looked exhausted, blinking slowly. Has he had a break at all? Instead of resting, Clover had come to help him, comfort him..

“Hey.” Qrow said, putting his hand on the scroll before Clover could look at it, or still his hand, for that matter. “Get some rest.”

“I need to do a few more things and I swear I’ll go to bed.” He said, but didn’t sound sure, like he was trying to convince himself that he would rest. Qrow scoffed, having heard the same spill from James.

“You Atlesians, you can lie down at least.” It is safe here. Safe. Safe. Safe. He had to tell himself. He could see that Clover was on edge from the way his shoulders were straightened, and how his face seemed to default to a frown now. “Come here.”

When Clover didn’t move, Qrow shifted until he could pull him in, arms wrapping around him and laced his hands together on Clover’s chest. The Atlesian let himself lay down, tentatively, like putting his full weight on him would hurt him.

“Qrow...” he said, but wasn’t  _ really  _ protesting, melting into him.

Qrow remembered times like this, falling asleep in the back of the transports. Clover made a great pillow, but it was nice for Clover to ease up and relax just as much, feeling the tension in his back slide away. He missed those days, but there was no reason that they should stay in the past.

“Come on, captain.” He said, closing his eyes. Qrow ruffled Clover’s hair, always liking it better when it wasn’t so tidy and slicked back. Clover leaned back into him, easing into Qrow’s embrace and getting comfortable. “A little shut eye won’t kill you.”

“Okay.” he said, betraying how tired he really felt with how slowly he spoke. Qrow felt the captain turn his head, ear to Qrow’s chest. “Okay.”

Qrow couldn’t shake the feeling that this moment could be taken from him in an instant, that Clover could be taken from him. So he held on tight and cherished the feeling.

He should have killed Cain years ago. It would have been justice. He wouldn’t have been able to hurt anyone else.

_ He wouldn’t have been able to hurt you. _ His own voice whispered in his ear. He should have let himself stab Cain and let him bleed out in the swamp and let his body sink into the mud so he could lay forgotten and decay in body and memory like he deserved a thousand times over.

So what? Capturing him and he went to prison. He escaped and killed more. If Qrow had killed him, at least three people would still be alive. Who knows if Cain assaulted more people, killed more. He’s loose in the Kingdom. Any blood Cain spilt would be his fault.

He wasn’t going to make the same misguided mistake again. He was going to do what he had to do to make sure that Cain didn’t touch any of his loved ones.

Clover hummed, questioning why Qrow had stopped playing with his hair, reverberating in his chest and Qrow could feel it through his entire body. He could let himself enjoy this moment, feeling Clover rest his hand on the one Qrow had on his chest. Qrow could feel his steady heart beat, and it lured him to sleep, the pain in his head nothing to the ease he felt now. Safe.

When he opened his eyes it could have been a few minutes, or hours later Clover was on his scroll, typing in a group chat, warm and comfortable, When did he get his hands on his scroll? Qrow trapped him so he wouldn’t be able to reach it. 

Qrow sharply inhaled when his eyes focused on what Clover was typing.

“HEART RISK!?- oh Cloves, I’m sorry.” Qrow said, quickly realizing he yelled a little too close to Clover’s ear as he winced. “There’s something I gotta do.” 

Clover sat up to let Qrow up and he was cranky, because he was comfortable, and he didn’t want to get up, but someone had to yell at James.

\---------LINE BREAK---------

Breakfast was delivered from three separate places because ordering 11 huntsmen's worth of food would be a nightmare to any one place. The truck with their weeks worth of groceries would be coming around midday, and they were already planning a cookout.

Only Ironwood was still in bed when breakfast arrived. Qrow had very clearly warned the teenagers to keep it down upstairs and not disturb him, since James was able to sleep past 5 a.m for what was probably the first time of his life. By the time James had sat down at the table, only Qrow was still savoring a third cup of coffee. Thankfully someone had put some waffles away for him.

Clover found himself still in the kitchen wrapping up dish-duties. After finding he had nothing else to do, he had insisted on volunteering when Ruby and Blake had started cleaning them. Might as well let them join their team in the living room for whatever they were going to get up to that day.

“How did you deal with this every morning?” Clover asked, wiping his hands of water and turning from the sink to face Qrow. “It’s chaos.”

“With coffee. Lots of coffee.” He said, taking a very loud sip from his mug. “At least now we don’t have a deadline to be at morning briefings.” He squinted at James, who was very slow in pouring himself a cup of juice. “You okay, Jim? Did you sleep at all?”

James sighed heavily. It looked like he didn’t even pat his hair down after rolling out of bed.

“To be honest, I kept waking up believing that I was late for work, so I’m not feeling as rejuvenated as I should. Still feeling nauseous as well.” he said, slightly slurred and still refusing to take a single bite from the heated up waffles. "I have an appointment in the afternoon with the specialist, so it would be for the best if I shower and try to sleep again soon. I have Winter covering my Headmaster duties for today."

"James, if you’re nauseous, don't force yourself to eat too much, just enough to not be on an empty stomach. A dimenhydrinate pill won't hurt either.” Clover said in a near clinical tone, and Qrow turned to him with a lifted eyebrow. “Do you need a hand getting upstairs?"

Raising his palms towards Clover, the Tin man replied with an admittedly bashful chuckle, "Come now, Cloves.I doubt the stairs will be the one to take my title of Remnant's strongest man.”

Qrow turned to look between them, looking bemused.

“When did you start calling him ‘Cloves’?” Qrow asked his friend.

“Only off duty.” James said. “And as I told the young hunters that I would prefer they not call me General in my own home.”

“That beckons the question of when was the last time you were off duty?” He asked.

“Sorry, I keep forgetting about your memory.” Clover said, coming to sit down. “James mentored me in the academy, and then I was under his command after I was promoted from private.”

“It’s weird that we never met before then.” Qrow said thoughtfully. 

“Yeah- Weird.” Clover said, not as smooth as he would be usually. Qrow made the same questioning face at him.

James excused himself from the table, after a deep sigh that sounded like a yawn and one last chug of his orange juice. He had done well to hide how difficult it was, but once he was out of the door frame both men heard him begin to drag his feet. 

Clover found himself huffing out in annoyance and knitted his brow, not at James, but at himself. He hadn't graduated top of his class in Sanctum and Atlas Academy by being oblivious; he prided himself on being observant. A sharp eye, hard work and years of dedication had him become the General’s second in command and confidant.

With how long he had known Ironwood and with all his education, he should have picked up on the signs far sooner that James' condition was much,  _ much _ more serious than he made them out to be. 

Qrow turned to Clover at the same time that Clover stood up.

“Hey Qrow, I’m going to make sure he’s okay. Mind putting the dishes away, preferably after drying them?”

"I do that one time and I never hear the end of it.” He grumbled, then turned to crane his head to the doorway as if he could see James. “If the damned fool is actually admitting he doesn't feel well, it has to be bad."

Clover gave him a kiss on the forehead as he walked past, barely breaking his stride. Seeing that the kids had found a whiteboard from somewhere and were drawing on it he did a quick head count and found they were all in there. Good. He moved himself up the stairs and knocked on the General’s bedroom door.

"Hey James you alright in there?" Odd no response. He could hear the shower running, so he had managed to get himself in there. He needed to make sure he really was alright _. I could walk in, it's not like i haven't seen him naked before.  _ "James, I'm coming in-"

He heard a very loud THUMP that sounded a lot like someone falling. He was very thankful that Ironwood did not lock his bedroom door because kicking it down would activate the security, and the bathroom door needed little convincing

James was blinking rapidly, desperate gasping for air, sitting up in the bathtub and clutching his chest. His prosthetics and skin bare and wet as the shower continued to drench him.

“Did you hit your head?” he asked immediately, not getting confirmation before taking two steps in and crouching down.

“Don’ thin- so… I-I can’t breathe, Clover I cant-”

Pulling him out of the bath he half dragged, half carried the tinman out of the bathroom, as James tried to stay on his feet. 

“JAUNE! I NEED A BOOST.” he yelled the usual demand when they were in the field. He got James to sit on the bed, water soaking into the covers, he tried to get up, and Clover didn’t need more than a hand to his shoulder to keep him sitting. 

“I need pants-” He huffed out. “I am  _ not _ letting an academy aged boy see my-”

Clover threw a pillow at him. “There.”

“This is not!-” he sounded aghast.

“Priorities, Ironwood!” He half snapped, he needed to go find some medicine but would not leave Ironwood in case it got worse.

“Agghhhh, my bad, we should have knocked!” Jaune said loudly, wide eyed at the scene, which was a very naked and red faced Ironwood sitting on his bed with nothing but a pillow over his crotch, both men wet from the shower.

“Jaune, I need you in here. He’s having issues with his heart again.” 

“Is he okay?” came Ruby’s voice, Clover could see her head peek over Jaunes shoulder. That seemed to wake up Jaune, who turned and shoved Ruby out by the face in haste, who protested in response. Okay, that would explain the near immediate response if Ruby had grabbed the blonde and dashed up with her semblance.

“Ruby go get a first aid box, ask Qrow!” Clover called out. Because briefing the others on where things like the first aid boxes were and the security were going to be done that day, and it always seemed like they were a day too late in anything they did. 

With a grunt of pain, Ironwood gripped at the bedpost that looked close to being crushed. “My chest hurts, Clove- I can't breathe- my heart...” He wasn’t sure if it was sweat or the water from his hair.

“What’s the problem?” Jaune said, trying to sound non pulsed at the sight in front of him, but something was clearly wrong, and any awkwardness he felt was pushed down to deal with what was happening. Jaune crossed the room, all hesitance removed and put out his hands and activated his own aura. The reaction was instantaneous as James felt like his breathing got lighter and less laboured.

“There is a serious tightness here, worse than last night.” Jaune said, moving his hands. “I can do something now, but I don’t know how long lasting it would be.”

“James, I need you to take in deep breaths and point where it hurts.” CLover said, bending down slightly. “Can you do that for me? Can you point with two fingers where it hurts, so I can help you?”

Painstakingly, Ironwood pulled his left palm to his chest and rubbed the whole area. "Everywhere, neck, back, heart. Hurts to breathe." He sounded like he was doing his best to keep talking to a minimum, as unmistakeable fear crept into his voice. Clover had to calm him down before he began to panic because that was not going to help the situation

“Okay, It’s not a heart attack.” He said. "Lie down for now and keep up deep breaths. Jaune, we’re getting an ambulance.”

“No.” James huffed out immediately, shaking his head and not moving to lay down.

“ _ No? _ James you fainted in the shower-”

“Can’t let anyone know. Cain could be watching.” Ironwood said quickly before Clover can continue. Clover exhaled in frustration, because he did have a point. An ambulance being called to the house would definitely cause a disturbance, and they would not let Cain think for a moment that he might have an opening to attack the house.

“Knock knock, be decent.” Qrow said, with little warning and snapped the door closed after him, carrying the first aid box. “Heart attack?” he asked sharply, not at all angry like he had been last night, with the possibility now a reality he had his serious face on.

“No.” Clover said. “The pain isn't localized, it looks like a very severe form of Angina, stage 3 or 4. He needs to get checked out immediately though. A heart attack is still possible if we can't get his circulation going.” He rattled off. “Qrow can you ask one of the kids to get the car ready?” he said, pulling his scroll from his back pocket and handing it to him, and he began to type.

“ _ ‘Stubborn old man watch? _ ’” Qrow asked, despite the seriousness of the situation a smile crept up on his face.

“That one will do.” Clover said, trusting that he wasn’t going to be prying into his chats, he opened the kit and saw that it hadn’t been checked in some time. Goddamnit Ironwood.

“Under your tongue.” Clover said, popping a nitroglycerin pill out and roughly putting his hand over the General’s mouth."Don't swallow it- we need it to stay under your tongue until it dissolves."

“Next time wait until I’m dressed until you call for help.” Ironwood griped flatly, keeping his tongue down on the white pill.

“Next time warn us about your illnesses. Angina doesn't worsen overnight, this has been going on much longer then yesterday.” Clover said, and Qrow turned to them, looking more alarmed than anything else at the news.

James looked frustrated, and uncomfortable, shifting with the pillow and pointedly not looking at Juane.

“I know, but too much has been going on. The media wants to hang me for grooming them, and I'm  _ not  _ comfortable being seen  _ like this. _ ” and Clover inferred it could have meant his state of undress, because he never dressed in anything less than three layers when in public, or the fact that he never allowed anyone to let him see his struggle, or been seen as weak. He was already labeled a paranoid control freak, adding health issues on top of that could call for his removal if they didn’t think he was fit enough for the positions.

“If It helps, I didn’t see anything?” Jaune said weakly. James pinched his nose.

Give no one any more reasons to look into his life, into the ‘pet project’ in the tundra. Of course Ironwood would have kept up with the news, and of course it would affect him. But that didn’t matter as much as making sure that any damage was minimized to his health. SO Clover’s priorities were in making sure his boss, his goddamn friend did not  _ keel  _ over.

“Listen, you’re having problems so I don’t think they care-” Qrow said.

“I care!” he snapped, gritting his teeth. “Just- leave so I can put some clothes on, I can manage that.”

They were going down the stairs not five minutes later, having helped the General put on a sweater and pants.

“You really need to install an elevator.” Qrow mumbled, James having one arm heavy on the banister, the other being held by Clover to keep him steady.

“And throw off the symmetry?” James said, and coughed.

“I can’t tell if you’re joking or not.”

* * *

The car ride was silent and tense. Clover had Ironwood lay down in the back because he shouldn’t be sitting up, and his head was in Qrow’s lap with a pillow, even if Clover had wanted it to be Jaune because Jaune sitting in the back would make more damn sense because of his damn semblance and _goddamnit Ironwood your health matters more than your comfort right now._

So if he were to start wheezing again, Jaune would have to reach from the front. Which was not ideal.  Parking, getting him out of the car was a two person job, then getting to the office with few eyes to see them, and James was thankful for it. His heart problems were a well guarded secret from the public and he didn’t want that to change now.

“I called Rod earlier, he’s expecting us. Same office?” Clover asked the receptionist, she nodded and without another word Clover was leading them to a room through a hall. Empty, white, sterile, professional.

“Lie down.” Clover instructed, helping him down onto the examination table. The reinforced stretcher was something built for his weight. “Keep pressure off your heart.” 

“Thank you, Clover.” He said, resting a hand on his chest, the pain wasn’t getting worse, but not getting better.

“I’m taking Jaune to see Marrow,” He said, turning away. “Can you make sure he doesn’t do anything dumb?” He said to Qrow, who blinked, then when he and Jaune were gone he looked to James.

“Never thought I’d see the boy scout cranky at you.” He mused. "Didn't think he had it in him."

“He’s concerned.” he said, “It’s a… sore point for him. I’m not sure if you know the reason or not so I’ll be silent on the matter.” Felt some guilt, because it was one of the reasons he hadn’t told Clover. Because Clover would insist on him dropping everything to see Rod.

And he just didn’t have the time.

“Of course he’s concerned. I’m concerned.” Qrow said.

“He’s one of the other few people that know about my pacemaker.” James said. “You, Ozpin, Glynda, Winter, Doctor Rod-”

“Oh wait, Goldie? That Rod?” Qrow asked, James put an eyebrow up.

“Yes? He’s been my primary doctor for years.” He said. Qrow groaned dramatically.

“Damn it, I thought he would have left the military by now- and we’ve never been on the best of terms.”

“You did get him in trouble for his perceived lack of security.” James said, thinking back to the end of his visitation hours and Qrow was ushered out, only for him to be sneaking back a few minutes later.

“Yeah, well he should learn to lock windows if he didn’t want me to come through them.” he said. Jame smiled slightly at the memory, and how Qrow’s visits were one of the only things keeping him sane.

And he had threatened Qrow with a loneliness he had known himself by threatening his friends visitation rights and he wanted the ground to swallow him up. The smile slipped off his face. He never really learned from his mistakes.

“Hello scavenger.” Said a voice behind him as the door opened, dripping in discontent. James tilted his head. The man was tall, curly black hair, his left eye yellow and the other blue, narrowed sharply on the huntsman. “I heard you were back in Atlas.”

“Hey doctor Rod Uya, how’s life treating you?” Qrow said, matching the hostility.

“Do I even want to ask what Uya means?” He said.

"Up Your Ass.” Qrow grinned.

“Looks like your sense of crude humour has been the same for the last 15 or so years.” He scoffed, then turned to his patient with a much more affable tone. “Hello, James, I’ve heard you had issues this morning. So let’s get started.” James nodded from where he lay. The Doctor turned to Qrow with narrowed eyes. “You can leave now _. _ ”

“Qrow can stay.” And he would not leave him alone in the waiting room, even with them being in the heart of a military hospital, he was not going to chance for a moment Qrow being out of his sight.

“If you insist.” Doctor Rod said, “As long as he doesn’t get in the way of my examination.”

“I’ll be on my best behaviour, don’t worry Rod Uya.” He smirked. James pinched his nose, pretending he did not see Qrow poke his tongue out at Rod, and Rod took a deep, calming breath.

The examination was slow, using a lot of external machines and tests and questions. Clover had been right, he had noticed something wrong about a week prior, but there was no time, and Rod tutted at him but wasn’t surprised as he activated his own semblance, seeing his eyes glow brighter. His eyes flicked towards Qrow, then back to James. 

“You’ve skipped out on the last two appointments with me so I’m doing a full examination. You’re not going anywhere soon.” Rod said when James sat up. James did not argue, knowing that this would happen.

At some point, Rod has asked his secretary to bring in an extra chair for Qrow, who was surprised that the doctor would consider his comfort. It was nice, but he wasn’t going to say anything and sat, watching the tests.

“I say this as a friend, James, that perhaps you should consider retiring from one of the positions you hold.” Rod said, after looking at a live xray of the general’s heart. The pacemaker that was under his skin a white rectangle “One full time job as either Headmaster or General would cause you to have no time to yourself, but you have  _ two _ full time jobs. How many hours do you work a week?”

"The real question is how many hours he doesn't work." Qrow said, and James could feel his friend staring at the back of his head. It was something he couldn’t do, he had to keep running things. The Good Doctor scoffed, sounding suspiciously like he was trying not to laugh, because he would never laugh at something Qrow said unless it was at him.

“I’ve recalibrated your sensor so that even the smallest sign of failure you will be alerted, as will I.” He said. “I know I’m fighting a losing battle asking you to take time off, but consider: taking time off.” He said, typing at his computer. 

“I’m taking the week off, don’t worry.” James assured. Rod paused to look at him, tilting his glasses down. 

“A week? An entire week? Who managed to convince you of that? I need to call them and ask what kind of sorcery they’ve cast.” The doctor said, equally humoured and surprised.

“Oscar said he would be upset if I had a heart attack.” said James curtly.

“You utter  _ sap. _ ” Qrow said, chuckling from his seat. In the last hour he had stolen James’s scroll and grabbed his thumb print and installed a game on it, only to find that his headache got worse and gave up on it. “So it wasn’t you promising Yang and Jaune, or me yelling at you, it was Oscar? He used those eyes on you didn’t he?”

Oscar indeed, used those eyes on him. Looking ready to cry when he came into the office for Ozpin to calm Qrow down, but before he could even speak to the wizard Oscar took control.

“You shouldn’t yell at someone with a heart condition, featherbrain.” Rod said briskly, then turned to his patient again. “I’ll go fill your prescription,I’ll be back in a minute.” he said, then doubled back and leaned in, pointing at Qrow. “Don’t touch anything.”

There was a beat of silence after the door closed.

“Now I just want to touch things, what a bastard.” Qrow said, pushing himself out of his chair to free roam the room now that the good doctor had left.

“Qrow.”

“I’m just looking!” He said defensively, looking into one of the glass cupboards. “So Oscar was the final nail in the coffin, huh?”

“I don’t want to disappoint the boy.” He sighed. “Did you know he’s an orphan?”

“Yeah…” He said. “Lots of orphans in this world.  _ Both _ his parents went MIA years ago, he’s under no fantasy that they’ll be coming back.”

It was rare for grimm to leave anything identifiable. It was only a year wait for someone to be declared KIA instead of MIA. If someone was going to turn up, it wasn’t going to be after a year. 

“It’s different.” James said, knuckles pressed against his chest. “Having a child who worries about you. Children shouldn’t worry about adults. It’s our job to be concerned about them. I feel an obligation to him.”

He didn’t think Qrow would look so understanding.

“Ha. It’s a sucker punch, isn’t it?” Qrow said and James blinked. “You gotta look after yourself so you can get home to them.” he sat on the counter to face his friend. “No matter how bad I got, I made sure I was able to get back to Patch. They couldn’t lose anyone else. More than just Ruby and Yang would be upset now if I…” he trailed off. “Well, I got a lot more people to disappoint if I didn’t get my act together.” He laughed awkwardly. “Nora and Ren are orphans too. Fuck, it feels like there are more burnt down villages and towns in Mistral then there are living ones.” He said bitterly.

They sat in silence. The two on team JNPR were orphans, and he knew that they did not have a good life before they enrolled into Beacon, and thought of how Nora in particular was always the first at dinner tables, always first to speak out about conditions in Mantle. He had never known strife like she had, like Ren has.

They were under his care now. he wanted to make sure they would want for nothing and didn't have to worry about their next mean, or if they'll have a roof over their heads, it was the bare minimum he could do.

“Hey James, Can I make an appointment here?” Qrow asked. James turned to him. Frowning slightly.

“I forgot to tell you. I officially had you checked out of the hospital yesterday.” He said. “And since we’re both here, we can see about the paperwork to have you back in control of your records and care.”

“About that.” Qrow said, shifting and rubbing at his neck. “Can you... continue being the person looking at my stuff?”

James could see his face in the reflection of the glass cabinet.

“Do you still trust me?” He asked under his breath. The memory of the fight in the hospital- a fight that could have been avoided if he had actually discussed these matters with Qrow. Instead he used the power he had to try and force him to comply instead of talk to him, because it was  _ easier. _

Why would Qrow trust someone that took the easier option first?

“Of course I do, you numbskull.”Qrow confided with a laugh like it was the most ridiculous thing in the world. He swallowed. Qrow still trusted him. James felt he didn’t deserve because he had messed up, and continued to mess up and not learn from his own mistakes. “Just. Run shit by me. And we don’t know how I’ll be tomorrow, if i’m going to know what day it is or who my nieces are.”

“If you’re sure...”

“Jim I… I woke up surrounded by feathers this morning.  _ big _ feathers.” He sighed, shoulders slumping. James’s eyes widened. “I don’t have control anymore, and I’m not too proud to admit that I need to be medicated. I have to. The sleep aids at least so I’m not waking up the house from a nightmare and something for this killer headache I've been nursing."

He had no idea what it implied, Qrow being unable to control his transformation in his sleep. Wouldthey wake up and find that he had half transformed in his sleep, and was long past the point of being coaxed back? It troubled him greatly because he had no idea on what to do if that were to happen.

“I suggest having Doctor Rod as your physician.” He said and Qrow grimaced. “He’s an excellent doctor, Qrow. He’s taken care of me since even before he got his license.”

“Any doctor I would be transferred to would have full access to my files, right? Everything?” He inquired. And James knew what the issue was. 

Breathing deeply, Ironwood replied, “Yes. I understand your animosity towards each other, but again, he’s a good doctor, and he’s a professional. But if you’re not comfortable with him, we can arrange for someone else to take over as your doctor.” 

“You trust him, so I guess I can trust him. It'd be for the best if I play nice with him, for now at leastI. Wouldn't want to be on my physicians bad side, especially if he’s going to know what happened.”Qrow concluded after an uneasy moment.

James pursed his lips, because the discomfort was something he was well aware of, but there wasn’t much he could do other than ease his friend's concerns.

* * *

Even if Rod and Qrow had been on good terms before this, hell, even if they were completely strangers- Qrow still needed to leave the room when Rod was given his medical files. Unable to deal with any form of expression that might grace the good doctor’s face. He just needed to compose himself and not be under the eyes of a man that very much disliked him as a person. Not that the feeling wasn’t mutual.

Just one more person that knew. At least he knew that Rod knew. Which was better than people knowing when he didn’t know at least.

James and himself were called back to the office after they had gone for a short walk to grab something to eat from the cafeteria. Gross hospital food that he knew he wasn’t going to keep down. He did manage a chocolate bar, so yay.

“I’m concerned about some of this documentation.” was the first thing Rod said, and Qrow felt relief. then turned to speak to Qrow. “Branwen, you appointed the General here as your enduring guardian,  _ after _ you woke up from your coma?”

“Ah, yeah if that’s what it’s called.” Qrow said slowly.

“That shouldn’t have happened.” Rod looked back to the files. “I need more details. What I mean is that according to your files here, you were not in the clear mental capacity to have appointed someone to be your enduring guardian. Qrow, do you remember having to sign anything?”

“Ah....” Qrow looked off, trying to think back. “Yes?”

“Who was in the room?” Rod inquired further.

“Me, duh, James, Doc, Ruby, Yang-” He listened. It was foggy, because he had thought he was in Beacon again until he was reminded where he was, and quickly signed because if he didn’t then he had no idea who would be in charge of his care.

“It says here that it was only Qrow and James with the nurse and James’s lawyer. Are Ruby and Yang family?” 

“That’s obviously false, Yang and Ruby were there, as was Qrow’s doctor.” James frowned. “The staff explained that because he wasn’t in his right mental capacity, that his nieces had to sign off on myself becoming his guardian.”

“Then these files are incorrect.” He murmured through pressed lips. “Atlas Private Hospital? Why did you have him checked in there?”

“It was the best place for long term care.” James sighed, then turned to his friend. “We were not given a hopeful diagnostic on you waking up anytime soon Qrow, so I had you placed somewhere comfortable and secure.”

“Thank you, James.” Qrow tried to think. “What does that mean for the files being incorrect?”

“Legal issues that I don’t even know where to begin with.” Rod said. “I’ll work to have these files corrected. I have several unprofessional calls to make; this is simply put beyond sloppiness, I've never seen a clerical error of this magnitude in this hospital.” he rubbed at his chin. “I’m stunned, you didn’t need to become his enduring guardian to make decisions for him, being a close adult friend should have been enough.”

“It was recommended to us because of the memory loss.” James looked to his friend, “But I had no idea about the paperwork, I had assumed that it was all set.” 

“Would it fix the issue if I gained control over my files again?” Qrow asked,

“Reversing the decision is a lot more difficult then having it implemented.” Rod shook his head. “You’ll have to speak to your lawyer about it, and Qrow is going to have to go through quite a bit of psychological testing to have him gain control of his own medical decisions again.” He typed out a message on his scroll. “I’ll need you to fill out some paperwork and do a cognitive test with Ariel- and don’t be rude, she’s a nice girl.”

“You always assume the worst of me.” 

"I wasn't aware there was a 'best of you', Branwen " The doctor said cooly.

“Touche.”

Once Qrow was out of the room, following the nurse to go over some paperwork Rod turned to James.

“What the hell is going on, James?” Rod said the moment the door closed.

“There are a lot of things I will not tell you.” James said, avoiding his gaze, because Rod knew the medical side of what happened to Qrow, he did not need to know anything else, nothing about the case.

“James V. Ironwood, you need to understand that Atlas Private Hospital is known to keep it’s patients safe, but those patients are usually  _ unwilling _ to be there.” He explained. “A lot of elites put problematic family members there to keep them out of the public eye. Them recommending you to become his enduring guardian is  _ excessive _ .”

His mind immediately thought of Willow, and perhaps her conclusions of his treatment of Qrow came from him simply just being at the hospital he had chosen based on location and reputation. Did she have control over her own hospitalization, or was it all controlled by her wretched husband?

“I didn’t know that, I just knew it was secure.” Mistakes. More mistakes. “I intended to have him moved when he woke up, but his memory loss caused me to change my mind. It was a nicer, kinder environment than being moved here.” and keep him away from prying eyes, let him recover in the privacy and care of what was promised the best.

“And this man that attacked him. He’s still out there?” Rod asked. And here came the crux of the matter. James tried not to feel like Rod was asking him ‘he’s still out there? Why haven’t you caught him yet?’ because he wasn’t, and the best he could do was hole up all the potential targets and keep them somewhere safe and hope that Penny was able to find him, that the security drones would be able to find him.

“Yes.” he pursed his lips. “This is an issue of security, this man has a very hard to track invisibility semblance. He was able to kidnap Qrow from the heart of the academy.” he brought his hand up to his face. “I’m having security updated now to include infrared, but it’s going to take a week, and who knows what can happen in a week.”

“My semblance can counter that.” Rod said, eyes flashing bright. “Aura scanner, his invisibility won’t keep him hidden from me.”

“You’re a doctor-”

“A military doctor. I’ve seen my fair share of combat.”

“This man is something else, Rod.” he said firmly. “I’m not letting anymore people get in his line of sight. And I'll need you here. In case he… gets to anyone else.”

Rod stared at him, James tried to steady his breathing. He had to be ready for the possibility that Cain could take someone, that James was going to fail in protecting them. Qrow, Oscar...

Rod finally sighed. “Fine. I will be making a house call, however. To make sure you’re resting, and to chase up Qrow’s vaccinations- what the  _ hell,  _ he doesn’t even have a damn flu shot!”

“He doesn’t like needles.” James said, cringing slightly.

“And now he has to have fifteen of them. The moron.” he scoffed, and rolled his eyes. “He literally hasn't changed in 20 years, he's still a-”

“He's changed more then you know.” It was going to be an uphill struggle if they were not willing to cooperate.“This is difficult, I know, I would not have asked you if I didn’t trust you.”

“I am a professional, I can handle school yard barbs.” Rod waved.

* * *

The mansion was bricked off, security every couple of meters that covered the yard. It was some tight security. He needed to find a way to cut the power, then deal with the auxiliary power to have a chance.

But the moment the lights went off, they would be on high alert. So that was out of the question. He knew they had their weapons, and he was not foolish enough to go in there against a group of hunters, even if they were children. It was Jimmy and  _ Clover _ that he was more concerned about.

He really shot himself in the foot, didn’t he? Herding them all into one place, but they now danced out of his grasp. He had to find a way to flush them out. Fire? Too much, they would be moved back to the academy and Jimmy would triple their guard. 

Cinder wanted Rosebud, and wanted the youngest, Oscar for reasons she didn’t really explain, but the priority was him, strangely enough. It shouldn’t be too hard to take him, he seemed the less experienced out of the lot of them.

So he had to continue waiting until an opening occurred. 

He was good at waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I know nothing about the military so whatEVER MAN WHATEVER.
> 
> Specialist is a title. You can become a specialist when you become a major via a test? You can become a captain after your training at the academy is completed, then spend a year or so before becoming a captain- so the average IRL age for ranks is -5 in atlas.
> 
> Also Rod is just so fun. Can’t wait to reveal more of him.


	28. Fish Stew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Clover's Qorvid for beta'ing this chapter! We're both so glad you guys like Rod!
> 
> Mild trigger warning: mentions of suicide.

The new team combos had been erased off the whiteboard because while that was something to do while they were under lockdown, there were far more pressing matters to attend to after the adults and Jaune had to quickly make their way to hospital.

Mainly, making sure that the two old men in the house they were staying at did not get stressed. Which was much easier said then down when it seemed like the outside world wanted to stress them into an early grave.

“They’re only in their 40’s.” Ren pointed out.

“Uncle Qrow has been grey for years though,” Yang said from her place next to Blake. 

“A lot of hunters go grey early,” Blake stated “You know, statistically.”

“Back on topic!” Ruby said, pointing at the board again. There were several things written on the board now, the words  **NO STRESS** bolded and underlined several times. “SO, we’re going to be minimizing noise, and we are not going to do any talking about what people said yesterday.”

“It seems to be bothering the general quite a bit, if what Jaune said was any indication,” Ren said.

“I don’t think Jaune had to say for us to know that.” Weiss answered, leaning back into the couch. “Anyone else get messages from Flynt and Neon yesterday?”

A course of yes and no’s rang out, a small huff from Nora that didn’t really answer the question.

“They were asking what the hell was going on, basically, and where the rumours came from and why they started,” Weiss explained. “Cause pretty much everyone at the academy is talking about it.”

Yang winced. Headmaster. Right. It was easy to forget he held that position as well. How do you even address this kind of thing to a student body?

“All of Atlas is talking about it.” Yang huffed. “At least now they’re gunning for Jacques, but who knows how long that will last for. He’ll just throw money at the right people and it will be open season on us again.”

“Moving on to preventing heart risk!” Ruby said, clearly not wanting the conversation to go back in that direction. “Noise, stress topics, diet.” She pointed her marker dramatically at Ren. “Ren, you’re on healthy food duty! No red meats, high-fat foods, high sugars or caffeine.”

“Oft, I’m pretty sure that Qrow and Ironwood can’t actually function without coffee,” Oscar cringed. “What about tea?”

“Certain kinds of tea are allowed!” Ruby said, writing on the board. “No caffeine! Or excess sugar.”

“Fish Stew?” Blake asked hopefully Ren’s way.

“It will be the first thing I make,” Ren assured, Blake made a sound that sounded very much like a squeal of delight.

“There goes Jaune’s meal plan,” Nora said, scroll in hand. “Speaking of Jaune, they’ve finished up at the hospital and that they’re nearly home, they just had to pick up a few things.” her eyes darted over the screen again. “And Ironwood is staying at the hospital overnight.”

“Is it that bad?” Oscar asked, concern lacing his words. Nora gave him a gentle look.

“Looks like it’s just to make sure it’s a minor problem, and NOT the beginnings of a heart attack.” Nora reassured. He nodded, but still looked upset.

“Okay, Oscar, you’re on baby eye duty whenever Ironwood even thinks of trying to work when he gets back.” Ruby pointed. 

Oscar perked up, and gave a straight salute with a grin. “Permission to do the lip wobble?”

“If you lay it on too thick they start getting immune, so only in emergencies.” Yang advised. “But yeah, lip wobble.”

“Man, you guys are evil.” Blake said, looking between the three.

“If it works, it works. He had no natural defences against cute boy oscar and we’re going to use that to our advantage.” 

"I'm fourteen! I'm not that young!"

“So wrapping this up before they get back, no news, unless we’re looking for information on Cain, new diet for the General, no stress, minimal noise, and no arson.” Ruby wrote  **NO ARSON** and gave it the same treatment as  **NO STRESS.**

“Buzzkill.” Yang huffed.

“Let’s not set the General’s house on fire. I believe that would be very stressful.” Ren said.

“ _ Fiiiiiine. _ ” the blonde groaned.

“And again, Uncle Qrow doesn’t stay alone for long.” Ruby said, her teammates quietening down for her. “He’s been there for us, so we’re going to be there for him.”

“Hey, is Clover included in the look after the stubborn old men initiative?” Blake asked.

“Yeah, and how long has he been dating Qrow for?” Nora asked, and Ruby burst into a fit of giggles. “It’s a serious question!”

“If you ask me, since the Lazu mission.” Blake said with a smile. 

“I like how none of us are questioning if they are together or not, just when they got together.” Ruby said dryly.

“It’s because none of us are blind, Ruby.” Blake replied.

“I don’t know, they were pretty touchy feely before that.” Ruby mused. “But it’s nice to see uncle Qrow be happy for once.”

“And uh, Elm’s been saying that Clover's been acting perkier than usual since we turned up.” Nora chimed in.

“Well, we wouldn’t know how he acted before.” Ren said. "But I trust her word on it."

“Guys, do you think…. Do you think that he’s here because Cain might be after him as well?” Weiss said. “You know, cause he’s close to Qrow. Would Cain be able to defeat Clover?”

That was a question they didn’t want answered.

“Cain was able to ambush Qrow, Marrow got badly hurt too. That’s what he’s capable of, if he’s also going for Clover, and he’s here with us...” Weiss sighed. “He might be under protection as well; strength in numbers, they just haven’t said so in order to not worry us.”

“Cain heavily abuses his invisibility semblance in a fight, and seems to try and find an edge on someone before he fights them.” Ruby said, more serious than before.. “So the best plan is to fight him before he gets the chance to fight us, but that’s not an option for the moment. Weiss can counter his invisibility easily with freezer burn, so we’ll concentrate on figuring out more attacks that can cover a wide area.”

“This is under the implication that we are going to fight him at some point.” Oscar pointed out.

“We’re being prepared.” Ruby said solemnly. “And in the instance that we go against him, I want Blake to leave the area-”

“ _ What? _ ” Blake asked, sounded insulted. 

“Those disk things, they’re designed specifically for faunus. Marrow doesn’t have faunus ears, yet it still affected him. Imagine how much it would hurt someone with faunus ears. This device could render you deaf.” She grimaced, and Blake matched her expression. “You would be incapacitated in moments, so your job if we were to ever engage him is to get help immediately.”

Blake crossed her arms and sank into the couch “I want to make sure those devices don’t fall into the wrong hands. Where did he get them?”

“I don’t know.” Ruby shook her head. “Lab guys are still pulling it apart.”

“Hell, when we fight Cain I want to see blondeshell used on him.” Nora grinned. Yang’s face split into an equally evil grin.

“We agreed that we were not using blondeshell in the city.” Ruby pointed her marker. Nora went to open her mouth. “Or plasma strike! At least not until we tested that one out more.”

“We can test them out on Cain.” Nora pouted.

“You know what? I’ll allow that.”

The conversation continued like that for a while until they got a message to open the garage. When Yang and Blake went downstairs.

Qrow was firmly attached to Clover’s back when the atlesian walked up the stairs, Qrow's legs wrapped around his waist and arms over his shoulders. Clover seemed to hold him up with ease.

“Is Qrow okay?” Blake asked, because Qrow had his eyes closed and his head buried into Clover’s back.

“He had some medication at the doctors, and I don’t think he slept all that much last night?” Clover said, and looked over his shoulder and jumped a little to give Qrow a jolt.

“Used my brain too much.” Qrow yawned, blinking to look at them. “I got painkillers for a migraine and damn are they  _ greeeeat _ .”

“They were meant to kick in 20 minutes ago. You're having a nap." He jousted Qrow again, who gave a small groan of confirmation. "I’ll be back down to give you guys a house debriefing.” Clover said. Qrow turned to the girls and gave them a wink, as he definitely could make it up the stairs himself but why let the opportunity pass to get a piggyback from his favourite ace operative?

“House debriefing?” Oscar asked, an eyebrow up in confusion.

“Security, where the first aid kits will be, how to use the fire extinguishers….” Jaune listed.

“Plural?”

“Qrow insisted on getting three, then Ironwood said make it five.” Jaune stated. “Something about not being too prepared in case of cranky nieces.”

“He’s never going to let me nearly set the house on fire go is he?” Yang rolled her eyes.

“You nearly did it more than once, Yang!” her sister exclaimed.

“You’ll stop being a buzzkill about arson when you join the arson club, Rubes.”

“I’ve set plenty of fires! You remember the emerald forest?” Ruby pouted.

“The parameters are it has to be on purpose and it has to be a building.” Yang said. “Accidental forest fires don’t count.”

Meanwhile upstairs, Clover sat on the bed and let go of Qrow, who was not being cooperative in doing the same. Slippers already discarded.

“You’re too warm to let go of.” he groaned.

“Bed will be warmer.” Clover said he was pretty sure he could get up without supporting Qrow and he wouldn’t have to worry about him falling off. “Hey, are you ticklish?”

In a flash, Qrow had detached himself and was under the covers, pulling them tight like a shield.

“No.” he said, muffled by the duner. Clover smiled fondly at the lump of blankets.

“Sleep tight.” Clover wanted to give him a kiss, but there was no way he was getting past the blankets' defences.

“Hey, Clover?” Qrow asked as he was going for the door, he turned back. Qrow was sitting up slightly “... We may have to move James's bed down stairs somewhere, because I don’t want him using those stairs anymore then he should.”

Clover’s good natured smile wilted.

“The couch won’t kill him,” Clover muttered, and Qrow frowned at him. Sure, they were off duty and being all unprofessional, but this seemed… personal.

“I understand being annoyed, but you seem to actually be mad at him. What’s wrong?” Qrow looked at him with concerned eyes. Clover couldn’t think of anything else to say but the truth at that moment.

“... My dad. He had a heart attack.” Clover admitted as he leaned against the doorway.

“Oh.” Qrow tried not to be awkward as he took a moment to scan his memory, rubbing his neck. “Did I know that before?”

“No, there are a lot of things you don’t know about me, don’t worry,” Clover assured him with a half-smile. It occurred to Qrow that he really didn’t know much about Clover, did he know much, before it all disappeared? “Heart failure doesn’t just happen. It builds over time. He knows the signs and didn’t do anything about it. So I’m mad.” He gave Qrow a small smile, hand on the door knob.“If you need anything, just call.”

Qrow didn’t know if Clover was talking about his father, or James, and he wasn’t about to ask.

“Hey, I know this is rich coming from me, but don’t be too hard on him.”

James hadn’t been looking after himself because he had been too worried about him. This entire situation was taking a toll on the tinman and with the habit of not looking after himself, he was going to worry himself into an early grave and it would be his fault-

_ Cain’s fault. Not mine. Cain’s fault.  _ He told himself, breathing in deep.

“I won’t be, Rod’s already got telling him he’s been a moron covered.” Good. That put him more at ease because James didn't need any more people mad at him.

“I can agree with the good doctor on that at least.” 

He rolled over, curling up and pulling his knees in. Safe. He repeated in his head. Cain wasn't here. But he was out there. He didn't like the idea of James staying in the hospital, even if it was necessary. He fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Clover was still mad. Qrow was still mad.

It had been three days since the battle with the broodmother in the tundra.

Qrow had healed without even a scar and he had been smug about it. Clover on the other hand had begun to passive aggressively go over safety protocols. They were driving each other, and everyone in the vicinity of them, crazy.

They were assigned a mission to the middle of nowhere in the tundra to scope out an old air base that had to be abandoned due to the location being virtually undefendable, to see if it could be salvageable as a base. Which Clover did not understand why it had suddenly become so important to have this mission done immediately. So yay. Him and Qrow in an empty abandoned air base in the middle of nowhere. They didn’t even have a pilot, so he had to drive, and do his best to not murder Qrow after he started pressing buttons.

This was absolutely punishment for annoying James with the fight.

“West hangar is secure.” Qrow’s voice said through the communicator.

“Are you  _ sure _ it’s secure?” Clover asked. They had managed to turn on the auxiliary power, so they weren’t walking around completely in the dark.

“I’m  _ sure _ it’s secure, Captain. I am in the hangar right now.” He paused. “No Grim, no criminals using it as a hideout, there’s not even bird shit, no one has been here for years.”

“Well I don’t see you.” Clover turned his head, then coughed slightly. “Never mind.”

“You were in the East hangar, weren’t you?” Came a dry response.

Clover did not say anything, passing the sign that said EAST HANGAR and pretended that he didn’t just make a mistake because Qrow wasn’t going to let him live it down. Knowing him, once they get back Qrow would get him a compass saying something passive aggressive about it.

He was trying not to be angry, but frustration kept taking over every time he thought about the huntsman and his actions, his words. 

_ “You’re not ready for this fight.”  _

_ “It doesn’t matter if I die as long as you live.” _

“Good morning ladies and gentlemen, this is Qrow Branwen here for your announcements.” The intercom nearly gave him a heart attack as it screeched to life after years of silence. “Dinner will be snow, because all the cafeteria food went off 5 years ago. Do not eat the chocolate bars from the confectionery. I never knew that I could taste the flavour ‘flakey’, and I’m not sure if it’s because Atlas food has no flavour to begin with.”

Great. Qrow found the intercom.

“Quit horsing around.” He growled, the communicator active.

“I just got a memo from one Captain Ebi, who tells me to stop horsing around, which is rich coming from a man sitting atop the highest horse that I have ever seen- and I’ve met Jacques Schnee.”

The office wasn't hard to find, he was going to put a stop to this before it actually drove him mad, giving Qrow the satisfaction of annoying him be damned.

"Here is the man himself!" Qrow said when Clover entered the room. He had his long legs up on the desk. The room was dusty and hadn't been used in years. He spotted a candy bar discarded on the table, looking to have only a bite taken out of it. “Sorry I didn’t give you directions, thankfully you didn’t need them.”

“I don't know who you're trying to impress here.” Clover said.

"I'm just working on my stuck up atlesian mannerisms. How am I doing, Captain?" He asked with a wicked grin, all teeth, no humour.

The Captain strolled over, Qrow didn’t blink and turned to him, sweeping his legs off the table and planting his feet on the ground. Clover leaned down, putting his hands down on either side of him, gripping the arms of the chair and placing a foot between Qrow’s, trapping him in place.

Qrow growled.

“Are you looking for a fight, Ebi?” Clover eyed the twitch in his hand, his left hand was still on the desk, holding the outdated intercom microphone. It would hurt a lot if Qrow decided that this was a fight.

But he had to stop this from escalating. He was tired of it, and now they were just being petty at each other. It wasn’t solving their problems, and it wasn’t addressing the serious problem that Qrow had.

“You said I was more important than you,” Clover said slowly. Qrow blinked at him.

“Ah, yeah. Ace Operative leader, right hand man to Jimmy Ironwood. I think losing you would be a bigger blow to this project then losing me.” Qrow recovered. “As I said, I don’t mind if I died for this.”

“Yeah well, I mind.” He snapped. His words hung dense in the air. Qrow didn’t look like he knew what to say. His eyes went owlishly wide, a look that Clover enjoyed making grace his face because it was so atypical of the frowning huntsmen, but so natural at the same time.

Damnit, he was trying to be serious here, stop looking at his eyes, Ebi. Qrow broke the stare first, eyes darting to his side.

“You barely know me, Clover.” He murmured. He had not enjoyed the last three days, it was like being back at square one with their friendship, only square one was still affable, what they had now was just hostile. 

He wanted to say “ _ let me get to know you then,” _ but decided against it. That was way too damn forward even for him.

“That doesn’t change the fact that I would mind.” He said, and Qrow had to look away, because Clover had sad eyes he couldn’t stand to be under watch from. Clover pulled away and took a step back and Qrow inhaled deeply. “Do you know how my semblance works?”

“Like mine, but you know, good.” He seemed to pull himself in, crossing his arms and pushing the chair back slightly.

Clover shook his head. “My semblance passively protects me. If something bad is coming my way, it’s redirected. Of course, I can amplify it myself, use it to guide me in my goal if I need it. But it’s mainly passive.”

“So even with a built in compass, you still get lost.” Clover leveled a hard look at the huntsmen. “I’ll shut up.”

Clover sighed, pushing a hand through his hair. 

“When you pushed me out of the way, I was scared. I was more than scared. I thought at that moment, you were going to die. That I was going to be bringing you back in a body bag. That my semblance made you protect me and that it was going to be my  _ fault- _ ” 

He didn’t realize how loud he got until Qrow stood up and took two strides towards him and he stopped, but didn’t didn’t know what else he was going to say. He hadn't meant to just spill like that. Who was he to complain about his semblance to Qrow of all people? He must look like a jackass.

But Qrow didn’t scoff at him. There was a sympathy that felt undeserved. He had his hands up to his own chest, like he didn’t know if he wanted to comfort Clover with a touch or to keep his distance.

“Hey.” He said quietly, so quietly if not for the complete silence of the office he wouldn’t have heard him. “I chose to get you out of the way, it wasn’t your semblance.” And Qrow began to laugh, Clover could only stare in wonderment, he had never seen the older huntsmen laugh so freely before.

It was captivating, like watching a meteor shower. He couldn’t tear his stare away.

“What’s so funny?” he asked when it petered off.

“Nothing, just. I get it now. People have been telling me for years that my semblance doesn’t control me. I never thought I would have to say it to someone else.” and his smile faded so quickly that Clover’s heart skipped. “But it never… I never believed it. Everything bad that happened was my fault. Always my fault.”

Clover’s semblance only affected him. Qrow’s semblance affected everyone else. Opposite semblances. The same fears.

“Did you think that if I was the one to get hurt, it would have been your fault?” And Qrow didn’t answer. “It was good that you were there. Thank you.” Clover admitted, slowly putting his hand out to touch Qrow’s elbow. “But don’t throw yourself into danger because you don’t think you’re worth being alive.”

He pushed too far, Qrow retracted himself, Clover never managed to touch him and he cursed himself for being so direct. Because Qrow fought with grace and precision, but threw himself in the way. Clover suspected that the man would never actually get hit in battle if he wasn’t tanking a hit for someone else. 

And it worried him, even the General had asked him to see how Qrow was fairing, and he didn’t know how to answer. Did he know of his friends tendency to recklessness when he was with others?

Maybe that was the true reason he fought alone. No one to look out for, to protect if he was alone.

“I’ll recheck the west hangar, then make my way back to the transport.” He said without looking back to Clover going to the door.

He definitely pushed too far, not even building up to that statement. But Qrow fought like a man with nothing to lose where there was so  _ much _ for him to lose. 

He’d seen the way those kids adored him, and how he seemed more at ease around them then he did alone, like they sparked just the smallest part of joy in him. They would be devastated if something happened to him.

Outside the sun midway in the sky. It had been so damn dark in the base that it was like exiting a cinema and expecting it to be night. He waited in the transport, nervously jiggling his leg because yeap, definitely should not have just mentioned throwing yourself at things because you want to die.

Cause what? He had known the man for less than a month and he thought bringing that up would not be too much? Moron. He heard Qrow enter the transport, his step distinct. He was prepared for silence for the trip back,hell the rest of the time that Qrow was in Atlas he expected nothing else.

“I’ve been thinking about what you said.” He sighed, and Clover turned in the pilot's chair to look at him, dialing back his surprise. Qrow crossed his arms and refused to look at him “But I’m not-  _ suicidal _ . I do care if something happens to me now, I just have to shake the mindset I think, that dying isn’t the best thing I can do anymore.”

He seemed to be straining in his words, like it was something he didn’t want to talk about was doing so anyway. Clover stared at him, unsure of what to say now.

“You have a family that’s waiting for you to come home.”

“And you don’t?”

“... No. A godson is the only thing that's close enough.” came the reply, turning back to the steering column and began to fiddle with switches for a take off.

He tried to ignore the look that was aimed at the back of his head, feeling the red gaze burn into the back of his skull.

“Just cause I have the girls, doesn’t make you less important.” He replied, " Your god son must love you too, honorary uncle?"

“Yeah, but still… it’s more than just your nieces you know.” The other kids that seemed to want to hang out with him, even if he tried to play it cool and said they were cramping his style, but he seemed to gravitate towards them, after all, he didn’t have to go get take out with them, or shopping, or just being with them in general.

“I’ll watch your back, and you watch mine?” Qrow asked, Clover stole a glance at him as he sat in shotgun. The smallest of smiles that Clover matched with one of his own. “So I make sure you get your ass back to your godson, and you make sure I get back to the kids?”

“That’s what partners do, don’t they?” He found himself grinning, and closed the transport doors.

* * *

Weiss was the first to see Qrow enter the living room with wet hair and looked to be shivering again. Did the hot water not work in his room? Weiss had made a small nest of yarn around herself, because she needed the yellow out, but also the green, and the black to highlight the yellow because the green was light so she had far too much yarn out.

“Hey princess.” he greeted. He knew she was the most ansty about the house arrest slash witness protection, but she seemed to be throwing herself into her yarn and barely coming up for air. He had spied the look of concentration on her face, and it reminded him very much of her mother.

They were going to find Willow and rescue her damnit. 

“Qrow!” She said, shoving a square into her (handmade, large) knitting bag. “We couldn’t get your stuff from the hospital, so I got you some more yarn.” She pulled out a bag from next to the couch and passed it over to him.

“Aw, thanks, kid.” he said. He didn’t realize how much he missed it until he had a hook back in his hands and started to chain out of habit. He was going to start a simple square to make sure he still knew what he was doing, it had only been a few days, but it felt like a lifetime.

_ “ _ You can do patches for a blanket. Here, I have a pattern you might like.”

He was content, listening to the kids in the kitchen, in the reading room and upstairs if he strained his ears.

And Blake darting over, leaping over the couch grabbed some of Weiss’s yarn and then leaped over the couch Qrow was sitting on, looking to use her semblance to do it so fast.

“BLAKE BELLADONNA COME BACK HERE.” Weiss yelled, standing up and the yarn in her lap spilling to the floor.

“SCORE ONE!” Blake hollered. 

“NO! I VETO THIS GAME.”

“NO SEMBLANCES IN THE HOUSE.” He heard Jaune say. He sighed and continued to stitch. Back to normal then, Ruby came in in a flash of petals who looked annoyed.

“You’re going to wake up-! Oh hey Uncle Qrow, how was your power nap?” She asked, stopping herself from raising her voice at the sight of him on the couch, legs up and stitching away.

“Powerful.” he said, stifling a yawn at the mention of sleeping and stretched wide.

“Dinner is ready soon! Fish stew has been cooking for a while.” Then Ruby blinked at him with the same smiling face. “You didn’t have lunch, did you?”

Uh oh. He paused mid stretch.

“I had a chocolate bar?” he said weakly Ruby gave him a blank stare. Ruby disappeared for a moment into the kitchen.

“He told me he ate at the hospital!” he heard Clover’s voice, and a moment later Ruby was coming out with a (extra large) bowl filled with what he could describe as goddamn heaven in liquid form.

The Stew was smokey and salty and reminded him of eating at a campfire in front of a giant cauldron. The medley of vegetables were soft and easy to swallow. He ate slowly, feeling for any signs of it wanting to come back up. It seemed that he was the first served, and the last to finish.

He went back for seconds, and found Clover stirring at a pot with Ren watching on.

“Of course you would know how to cook fish.” Qrow said.

“I think I knew how to gut a fish before I learned to walk properly.” Clover laughed. “Earliest memories were sitting on the docks with my sister scaling fish.”

“Clover’s been helping cook dinner.” Ren said, turning to him. “More that I’ve been helping him.”

“You did most of the work, I just got a little more experience with fish- I didn’t want this kind to fall apart on you.” He said fondly, and Qrow couldn’t help but smile at them behind their backs.

The second batch was finished, and Ren got two bowls and left the kitchen, thanking Clover on his way out. 

“I think I remember you saying you were an Argus boy.” Qrow said, Clover took his bowl and scooped more of the stew into it, getting his own bowl ready as well.

“Yeah, went to Sanctum, then Atlas Academy.” He clarified. “Ice fishing is different. the frozen lakes around Mantle don’t have much to offer.” 

Qrow moved to the kitchen table, and began to stack bowls that had been left. Seems like the kids had left their manners back at the academy.

“You said we would go fishing, make it a date.” Qrow grinned, putting down his own bowl and picking the discarded ones up to take to the sink. His smile faltered. Clover had gone still out of the corner of his eye. He turned to the atlesian and saw him standing against the stove. “Cloves?”

“Sorry- I.” his voice cracked, and he covered his mouth. “Give me a second.” he leaned forward on the counter, covering his face looking like he was going to throw up with how his back had curved.

“Clover- what?” But Clover had tensed up completely, then pushed himself away from the stove. Eyes blank and staring at something that wasn’t there and beginning to breathe harder.

Qrow flicked the stove off, moving closer to Clover, he put his hands up loosely holding Clover’s wrists, feeling his entire body heave, pushing thumbs into Clover’s palms so he would relax his grip, so his fingernails would tear into his own skin.

“Sorry, just give me a second.” he repeated, and sunk to his knees onto the tiled kitchen, unable to compose himself. Qrow crouched down with him, letting go of his wrists in favour of his shoulders.

“It’s okay, Cloves, breathe.” he soothed. Qrow pushed himself into the atlesian’s chest and wrapped his arms around him, forcing his shoulders back to let his lungs take deeper breaths and helping him fight back the instinct to curl up on himself. Clover held him back, shaking, but not tightly. In his panicking mind, he still wouldn’t hurt him.

“I thought you were going to die.” he whispered, and Qrow held tighter. “I promised you a date, so you would stay awake and I didn’t know what else to say.”

He didn’t understand, but he tried. He couldn’t remember the conversation that night when Clover found him. What did he say? What did Clover say? He didn’t know how to ask. But Clover remembering that night had set him off in a way that made his gut tighten.

“I’m here.” Clover felt the fabric of his shirt under his fingers, the softness of his hair that was just dried and just him being  _ here _ and a tangible force, being so close to him. “When all this shit is done, and Cain is behind bars- or dead, let’s go to Argus, go fishing at those docks.” Clover nodded into Qrow’s shoulder.

“I would like that alot. We've never had a proper date", He muffled. "But I'd rather it not be a fishing trip, Qrow I just… I can't talk about it yet, but I will. Just hug me.”

“Okay, Clover. Okay.” He waited until Clover started to calm down, the quiet apologises of being unable to stop himself and ignored when his legs started to go numb but he wouldn’t move. Not until Clover was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say, a little late on the update but my place's internet does not work on my laptop, and my desktop gives me a headache if i look at it too long now :C I don't know how anyone types a fic on a phone.
> 
> Up next: Rod makes a house call.


	29. Clean Sheets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clover's Qorvid beta'd this chapter! Give him some love as well! <3
> 
> Nightmares, shovel talks, deep and meaningfuls in cars, arson.

Qrow woke up gasping and covered in sweat, feeling like he was boiling in his own skin, the smell of blood alighting his senses.Where are he? In a dark room. Sweat, blood, sharp pains. Was he alone? 

He couldn’t feel his legs. It had to be his legs. He sat up, straining, tearing the covers off. Where was the blood? He could feel it, not see it. The darkness of the room near suffocating as he groped to the side, hitting his tied hands on the lamp and nearly pulling it to the ground when he ripped at the string to alight the room.

No blood. Just drenched sheets.

Soaked with sweat, sticky sheets. He steadied his breathing, and pulled his hands away from his mouth. Okay, it had been a while, and his tendency for cold showers once he started to feel phantom hands caught up with him. It was mainly sweat, but he needed a shower.

A long, boiling shower to feel sterile again.

He had definitely dreamed about that night and the fleeting flashes gone before he could concentrate on them. He knew where he was now, his heartbeat slowly and didnt feel like a tribal drum. Not a basement. His hands weren't tied. There were no red, blotching marks cascading across his skin, no flecks of blood staining the mattress between his thighs.

He thanked whatever merciful gods that were watching that he didn't scream out. His medication wasn’t supposed to kick in for another few days so he wasn’t in the clear yet on that. Rod had advised he should stay in the hospital until everything started to work, have the rest of his examinations there.

But Qrow didn’t want to stay in another hospital and James had been agreeable to it saying some offhand comment about Clover staying home. He simply didn't want to be more than a room away from the kids, or the boy scout for that matter.

He tried to remember what happened. He had felt the mattress Cain had him on, old and covered with a sheet. Seeing nothing. Feeling _the_ _general's_ weight sink into the mattress where Cain dropped it.

He decided not to delve too deep- not until he was clean. He chose to shower, fighting the urge to use an extreme temperature and let scalding water soothe him. A fresh set of clothes felt soft and made him feel new. He stripped the mattress and bundled the sheets into the basket and spied the time. 3am. Stupid early. There was no way that anyone else was up. He remembered where the laundry was and on quiet feet he went down the stairs with the basket.

No one was awake. He left the machine to run, thankful it was downstairs and near the garage, nowhere close to anyone sleeping to wake them up. He had looked for spare sheets, but couldn’t find any. Going into James's room when he wasn't home didn't sit well with him. 

He desperately wanted a drink. James had a cabinet in his office. Sure, he changed the passwords on all of his security since way back when, but on his liquor cabinet? He could give it a try-

No. That line of thought had gone on for too long, he shook his head and looked at his hands. No shakes. He didn't need it. 

He wandered. Passing the kids' rooms, up the hall and he doubled back and he stood outside Clover's room, wanting to knock on the door. Was he going to run to Clover now, every time he was upset?

...No. 

Clover cared too much. He would stay awake all night with him if he asked. That kind of devotion felt… he still didn't know how to feel about it, other than he would return that devotion every step forward.

He could do this himself. 

He sat by the fire, feeding it more dust and began stitching away, trying to fight the exhaustion so he could at least do something productive. The washing room was in the basement. He had barely settled in when he heard someone going to the kitchen.

“Hello?” Clover announced himself.

Really? 3am? He was worse than James. He heard footsteps moving towards the living room.

Clover's hair was a bit messy but presentable enough, and he looked half awake scratching his abs. He vaguely remembered he slept without a shirt, something Qrow had never felt he was able to do himself. Clover always exuded that level of innate confidence that Qrow always dreamt of having. What was the term atlesians used? _Sprezzatura-_ carrying himself handsomely with no real effort.

"What's wrong?" he asked, a little drowsy.

“Nothing, I just couldn’t sleep.” he said, averting his eyes so he wasn't caught staring.

“Me neither. I'm worried about James. I decided to review some work on my scroll. I came out for some milk and thought I heard someone.” He frowned. “Are you okay?”

“Just a bad dream.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

What was there to talk about? He barely remembered the dream, and he wasn’t going to come out and say what details he knew. 

“No.” He answered.

He felt Clover's eyes on him.

“Hey, listen." Clover began, like Qrow wasn't focused on him already. "Do you want to come sleep in my room? It would be more comfortable."

His heart skipped a beat. Clover asking him to bed. Clover being half naked and asking him to bed. He pushed down panic. Clover wasn't asking him to ‘sleep with him’ sleep with him. Just. Lay together. They were just going to lay really close to each other and sleep. It wasn’t different from sleeping on the couch or the back of transports. He could deal with this.

Clover’s room was on the bottom floor, behind the reading room. He vaguely remembered that this room had been storage, but it had been turned into a nice bedroom. 

"Get comfortable, I'll be back in a moment." Clover said after opening his door, leaving Qrow to arwardly stand there before entering. it was the smallest bedroom in the house Qrow eased himself into the bed like he was testing waters. He sunk into the warm spot Clover had left. It smelt like his signature cologne; like freshly scraped bark from a forest just after dawn, when the dew was cold and new. He wanted to bury himself in the sheets further. 

But he couldn't stop his heart beating a million miles a minute. He couldn't relax. Why couldn't he relax? He had shared a bed with Clover before, when he comforted him. This wasn’t different. He could do this.

He heard the mattress creak. No he couldn’t do this. Qrow sat up immediately, rolling out and turned to Clover, who had one knee on the bed; lips curled in a concerned frown. 

“I can’t.” _I can't, I'm too freaked out._ “I can’t do this.” 

Last time he shared a mattress was Cain. No. last time he shared a mattress Qrow tried to get Clover to make him _feel better_. Clover put his hand out and Qrow slapped it away and felt instant regret seeing Clover’s hurt face as he retracted his hand.

He shouldn’t have tried being here.

“I’m sorry.” he said quickly. “I trust you, I swear I trust you.” because he did, he didn’t want Clover to think Qrow thought he was going to hurt him. The reaction was instantaneous, he wanted to take it back because Clover had been nothing but good to him and that's how he repaid him.

“It’s okay! I shouldn’t have assumed. That's on me.” Clover said gently. Both of them were keeping their voices down for the early hour.

"No it's not." Qrow moved to the edge of the bed, arms wrapped around himself. “I’ll go back to the couch to sleep.”

“Why the couch, not your room-?” Why was Clover so damn observant? He swallowed and looked at the floor, feeling like an animal being watched.

“I had a nightmare. My sheets are in the wash. Couldn't take the smell of sweat." He still couldn’t stop smelling blood. He wasn’t bleeding anywhere, but the stench of Cain lingered. Blood and dirt and seed-

“Hey! Really it’s okay.” Clover assured him, sounding more awake. “I can’t sleep anyway, I have some stuff to take care of that I’ve put off, so I’ll go to the longue room and work. I have to be at the hospital in a couple of hours anyway.”

"This is your bed." he pointed out. 

“And it's much nicer to sleep in than on one of the couches. They're nice but not exactly good for your back. I'd rather you get some more rest before your check up.” and his smile made Qrow want to curl up and hide somewhere dark because how was Clover so patient with him? “Don’t worry, really, Qrow.”

"Okay, okay." He shut his eyes, thinking of what to say to him to actually thank him but when he opened them again, Clover was gone, having closed the door.

He curled up. Embarrassed and feeling like a child. Sleep did not come easy to him.

* * *

Clover yawned, feeling a kink in his neck from falling asleep sitting up right. He guessed Qrow just had a bad night like he did, so he didn't pry further. Clover tried to figure out how to assure him further that he wasn't upset at Qrow, not for still being hurt of all things, or flipping on wanting affection.

The sun was rising. Shit. He went to the dryer and got Qrow's sheets out and went upstairs. He didn't want Qrow to worry about it. That wasn’t imposing, right? Just helping out.

His brow knitted in the middle when he noticed something. Black feathers. He wouldn't have seen them if he wasn't on his knees fitting the cover. He picked one up, it was small and fluffy, reminding him of Qrow’s hair. Before he could think of it further, the door creaked.

“So you’re sharing a bed now.” Not many people could sneak up on him, but Ozpin wasn’t like most people. He looked up to see Oscar in his atlas pyjamas, leaning against the doorway, his cane out and in his hands like a guard from Clover leaving.

It was ridiculously effective despite the fact that his host was a 14 year old boy; his expression was one of pure lividity. 

"Fun way of saying 'Good morning', but I'll return your greeting.” he said, getting back to fixing up the bed, pulling the cover on tight.

“Hah! Speaking of fun I bet you had fun last night.” his words dripped with venom. 

He took a moment to really register how funny this situation was, before coming to the conclusion that it wasn't funny at all. He glanced up to the boy wizard.

“I was up doing paperwork, hardly anything fun, but I enjoy my work." He said cooly, not betraying his emotions.

"I thought you were up doing laundry."

"Observant. As you can see the sheets are clean."

"Are they, really?" 

He stared for a moment. The wizard's tone was clearly accusatory. Clover didn’t appreciate it. He sighed, composing himself with a deep breath.

"Listen, I'm not in the mood for word games. I didn't get a lot of sleep." He pulled the blanket up and pressed it flat. 

"I bet you didn't." The utter contempt made him straighten up, getting off his knees to stand and match Ozpin's look.

He was not taking this. 

“I am neither careless nor ignorant. Fucking someone who has recently had surgery for an intestinal tear would be dangerous for them.” He snapped, and it was close to a snarl but he really, did not care. His direct words made Ozpin narrow his eyes further. “And I’m not in the business of endangering Qrow, if that’s what you’re getting at.” Clover took a step around the bed. “Unlike you, who sent him on missions that put him within Salem's reach."

“He had every right to deny going on those missions.” Ozpin said through pursed lips. “His reconnaissance was instrumental in pushing Salem's people back.”

Not Salem. Salem’s people. Ozpin had an interesting way of using words to hide his deceptions and being completely truthful all the same.

“He would have gone to face Salem alone if you asked him to. He would have marched into the deadlands for you without question.” There was a flicker of something in Ozpin's eyes. Guilt? Regret? It was there for a moment but gone in an instant. That made his temper flair. Because damn him, Ozpin knew that Qrow would have done anything for him.

"I've told him he didn't owe me his loyalty. I know I didn't deserve it."

“Yet you still used him. Now I know the truth. So is this the kettle calling the pot black?”

Ozpin closed his eyes, and pushed himself off the doorway and straightened up, somehow making Oscar look taller. When he opened them again they were with a detached resolve.

"It is precisely because I am a hypocrite that I am standing before you. I know your kind, you and I happen to be cut from the same cloth. You may play off your insecurity with your charm but you can't fool me. You're hiding things, things that may hurt Qrow."

He didn’t know if it was an insult to himself or not that the man was calling them similar.

"I am not actively hiding anything from Qrow, from anyone for that matter, I'll speak to him about my past when I'm ready, and we’re not in the middle of a crisis." Why was he letting Ozpin interrogate him? "You know what? Get off your damned high horse and stop playing the part of the worried Father-figure because, quite frankly, it doesn't suit a man that has hurt him more than I ever could."

And there was anger in those hazel eyes. Good. 

"I genuinely care about him." He said firmly. Like Clover didn't? But didn't interrupt, he wasn't rude. Unlike some people. "Qrow is more vulnerable than he had ever been. So I have every reason to be the hypocrite of the story and to atone for my mistakes.” Ozpin moved, twirling his cane before stamping it into the carpet. "Don't make me elaborate on what I can do with my cane, fisherman. Because it is the furthest thing from a bluff. Do. Not. Hurt. Him."

He was right. Qrow was vulnerable and hurt, and still processing what happened to him. Where was Ozpin when Qrow was confined to bed, barely remembering his own name? Where was he when the group was stuck in the middle of a frozen forest and emotion eating grimm were under the home they took shelter in? 

_“I just wanted to drink. Wanted to go to sleep and not wake up.”_ Qrow had confessed, the sleeping bag over Clover's shoulders, but wrapped around the tired huntsman leaning into him. This was what their transport missions had become. Sitting in the back of the truck surrounded with dust, endlessly talking about everything and nothing. With context now, Qrow had talked about one of the reasons he had stop drinking, and omited the grimm completely.

Ruby and Yang had told him about what happened when he was still comatose. But it wasn’t just that Apathy. It was learning the truth about Ozpin. Puzzle pieces falling into place as he finally knew the whole picture.

"Listen, you con artist, the only thing stopping me from punching you in the neck right now is that you're hiding behind Oscar's doe-eyed face." He snapped again. "Stop harassing me. I'm not Qrow's enemy, Cain is. All I'm here for is to keep an eye on James and Qrow, as a _professional,_ and to help them keep the kids safe, too."

"Can you really say your motives are entirely altruistic?"

"Excuse me, Ozpin?" His voice was low and warning, Ozpin didn't flinch.

"I asked you a question, a rhetorical one, yes. Are your motives truly as pure as you think _Mr. Atlas_ ? If rumors around here are true you have quite the reputation as a _special_ kind of casanova. Now I want you to understand, I know better than to take the word of gossiping hens as gospel. However it would seem, in this case, there is more than just a grain of truth in that- a silo worth of grains, if you will."

He just stared, heat bursting in his chest in anger. "You don't know anything about me, or my life."

"And I'm not interested nor do I care about your life story. But I digress, I shall take my leave and let your thoughts settle." Ozpin glanced back. "Careful, those sheets aren't up to atlesian standards. I'd recommend more caution with how you _spread them_."

And he walked out.

Ozpin did not just call him a- His face burned. _Atlesian standards._ The prudish society that loved to gossip and condemn those that weren't ashamed of love and sex. 

It’s what caused all this. The stupid, fucking rumours about Qrow and James and Cain latching onto them.

Ozpin was not ending this on his terms.

"Don't walk away from me!" He hissed, trying to keep his voice down as he followed the wizard and Ozpin turned, a half eye roll look to Clover that made him actually wish he could punch him. "How about you stop hiding behind Oscar, so that you can take some responsibility and actually be there for Qrow? He needs someone to actually talk to. So if you want to atone for some of your mistakes, start by actually being there for him."

With that, he went down the stairs. Knowing the wizard was watching him.

Qrow was sleeping soundly, and he felt like an intruder. As silently as possible, he gathered some day clothes and decided to forego a shower until he got back.

As enraged as he was with Ozpin, Qrow needed support from people who cared. The ancient king was genuine at least, perhaps even the man his corvid needed. Because Clover couldn't support him completely and he knew that. Clover refused to let pride get in the way of helping Qrow- that was all he wanted for him after all.

 _His corvid,_ his thoughts caught up with himself. No. Qrow wasn't his, he wasn't property to have. Qrow moved and he froze into place. He curled up tighter pulling a pillow into his chest to hug it. He looked so peaceful, and Clover's shoulders sagged. Clover shouldn’t be here.

He wanted to be able to share a bed with Qrow, wake up with kisses and passion and get ready for the day together. Did that make him selfish to want Qrow? That after all this, he pictured himself and Qrow together, happy? 

Clover left the house annoyed and still thinking hard, driving to the hospital to pick up James and Rod and loaded the car up in silence and got three shots for his coffee.

"Clover, are you still mad at me?" James broke the silence after sipping his decaf latte. He was going to have to get used to these no matter how much he relished expressos. "Because I'm sorry, I truly am. I promise I'm going to take better care of myself."

James was very much under the effects of painkillers, looking much more like he was suffering a hangover and looking like a kicked dog in the backseat. He wasn’t that mad at him, he had been reprimanded for ignoring his heart by enough people.

Didn’t stop Clover still being bothered.

“I am still upset with you but I'm not scowling because of you, I didn't sleep well and I'm just… processing some thoughts."

And they both knew that a sleep deprived Clover wasn’t a… peaceful Clover. He thought to Tyrian, and how he wanted to get more punches in to get the fucker to _shut up._

And now he had a new reason to be mad. Great. Councilman Schnee had forced a vote to have Callows and Watt’s trial procession released to them. Something the General, and now himself, had been slowing down as much as possible.

"Why are you scowling if not for the fact that our general here is a reckless fool that overworks us doctors?" Rod asked, his own coffee in hand in the front passenger seat.

“I said I was sorry.” James mumbled into his cup.

"… Guys. Serious question, am I a whore?"

“No, what?” James said immediately in the back, leaning forward.

“I mean...”

“Rod!”

"Okay! I know what you're thinking and look, there is nothing wrong with having sex, Clover.” His friend began with an analytical attachment only a doctor explaining something to a patient would have. “Most of us enjoy it on a daily basis. Atlas is just very prudish when it comes to premarital affairs. You've dated a lot of men, so what? You had good intentions from the start every time; they were just human refuse who never deserved a chance with you." 

Rod knew how bad his love life was since day 1, rather night 1. He had kept work and not work separate as much as possible, but it still, embarrassing now that he looked back that his love life had overlapped with his work in the past.

James chugged his decaf before placing it in the middle cup holder, and leaned forward more. Putting on a serious face as best he can.

"Cutting your losses early when a relationship isn't going where you want it to is the healthy course of action. Gods know how much damage I've done trying to fix the irreparable in the past. Don't ruin your day, you've just had bad luck finding a long term partner…" and a light bulb looked to go off above James's head.

“Jim-Jam you know we love you, but you, of all people, should not be giving sex advice.” Rod said, half amused.

“It’s not sex advice it’s relationship advice.”

“It’s Clover, so it's _usually_ the same.”

It had been literal years since the three of them had sat together and talked so casually about something that wasn’t work, of James utter refusal to take a break until he was dead on his feet. 

"It's not my day I'm worried about ruining. I've been careless and I just had a wake-up call this morning." He thought of Qrow flinching and batting his hand away, how the flash of panic was burned into his mind. "Just. I'm tired. I'm annoyed. I want more coffee and to not feel like a piece of shit."

"Clover, is this about Qrow? Did something happen?” He had been dreading James asking, because the question had been painted on his face since before Rod interrupted him.

“Why in Heaven's name would this be about Branwen-?” Rod had turned completely to Clover, who kept his eyes on the road.

“You didn't tell Rod?” James asked behind him, and Clover hummed out a groan.

Rod blanched as realization dawned on him. "Don't tell me… Cloves, You aren't…" He took a deep breath, removing his glasses.

“Yeah well Qrow and I are… sort of a thing?” Partner was too broad a term- Rod and Clover had been partners. even if Qrow wasn’t active in the field at the moment. Boyfriend? Boyfriend was much too strong of a word.

“Since when? And what do you mean sort of a thing? Why the actual hell am I the last person you tell? I always call you before and after my dates. Not to be nosy, but I'd expect my dearest friend to do the same.”

“I’ve been busy! I was going to tell you.” He sunk into his seat. 

“You’ve all been busy with the Amity project I know, which is the only reason I didn’t drag James to his appointments. Clearly I should have been more assertive!" He turned to his patient in the back.

“Sorry.” said a muted James.

"I mean that before…” Before the attack, before Cain, before the election, before everything went wrong. “Before the memory loss, we were busy figuring out what we wanted to do. Testing grounds…"

“Clover, does ' testing grounds' mean you two had sex already?” Rod said in his flat voice, like he was catching a patient fibbing.

Clover exploded.

"We didn't sleep together! HE. HAD. SURGERY. I'M. NOT. A. WHORE! Fuck you, _Ozpin_!"

“I didn't mean after the attack, Clover- TRUCK!" Rod yelled, and Clover swerved and parked the car and tore up the breaks.

He had to calm down. Rod however, was not under the same obligation, the same Rod who had just spilled his coffee on himself (not a drop had landed on Clover) and was scowling at the driver.

“What the hell, Clover? James, you alright back there?” he turned in his seat to look back.

"A bit shaken but fine.” His voice was still shaking from uneven breaths. James pulled his hand away from his heart, and all the anger washed out of Clover. It would have been truly terrible if he had to turn around to go back to the hospital because he made his boss have a damn heart attack from his driving. No, he needed to keep his emotions in check. Qrow and James have enough on their plates. “Ozpin talked to you, didn't he?"

He couldn't believe that Ozpin had rattled him so much with some comments about _spreading sheets_. He sighed, and turned the key and the car off, leaving them without the car engine to speak over nor the radio that had already been turned down.

"I’m a manwhore, and I shouldn't be anywhere near Qrow." He mumbled. How could he even think of wanting Qrow right now? Of picking things up where they left off like they have like nothing fucking happened.

"I need a lot more context to be able to be a part of this conversation." Rod said, his anger gone, knowing something was wrong.

“What happened, Cloves?” James asked with a new level of concern.

Even if they were all military men, he wanted to get more colourful than he should with his language while discussing a certain wizard.

"Ozpin accused me of taking advantage of Qrows state. Saying he was vulnerable. And he is." He said into the steering wheel. "Brought up how much of a manwhore I am, which means he heard that through Oscar, which means people are talking about me and my many failed relationships."

Was his team gossiping about him in earshot of the boy? No… they teased each other but they didn't go into detail. Oscar might have heard it offhand from just Amity staff. That didn't make him feel better.

"Who is this Ozpin you mention?" Rod finally asked. "Because you're not talking about Vale's dead headmaster."

Neither James nor Clover spoke, long enough that Rod’s eyes darted between them.

"Uhhhh…." Maybe it was the lack of sleep. Maybe it was the context of an immortal man that reincarnates every time he dies being highly protective of Qrow and giving him shovel talks.

“If you’re going to be treating Qrow, you will need to become familiar with context and his… stress response.” James began.

* * *

There was a full minute of silence after the two finished explaining, taking turns in telling parts. Rod stared at the glove compartment, processing everything. Clover and Ironwood waited for a response.

And waited.

Finally, Rod pulled out his scroll.

“What are you doing?” Clover said, as he brought up an emergency number.

“I’m calling to have the house looked at for a gas leak, that place hasn’t had upkeep in years.” he said simply. "Also I'm calling several ambulances to get over there to start treating those students as well."

“Rod you would know if we had carbon monoxide poisoning, or any other kind of poisoning. After all, you had James under watch all night so you would have noticed the signs.” Clover pointed out.

“Then explain your shared delusion about an immortal wizard, a lantern from legend and magic being real."

“Because it’s all real and that’s what we’ve been dealing with. We told you about the terrorists, about Beacon… we just didn't mention all the magical aspects; you had enough to deal with.”

“Can I say something that doesn’t leave this car?” James asked. He had been silent for a while, and both men turned in their seat. 

“Ozpin recruiting from the academies is something I don't wish to continue. Not now, not in a hundred years from now.” He knitted his hands together under his chin. “Those students? They’re the last ever recruited out of the Academies. If Beacon was never attacked they would have turned out like us. Maiden candidates, silver-eye warriors, headmasters, spies for Ozpin.” 

“If people are getting brought into this, they will be adults making their own decisions. Not teenagers that are molded into roles. STRQ was molded. BIGD was molded, even CRLN was molded for rolls to fight Salem. From now on. Anyone that comes into this fight will know everything about what they are truly getting into.”

“Now I really want to punch the wizard.” Rod scowled. "Did he have anything to do with the program?"

"James please don't say he did. I will actually punch Oscar and I'll feel really bad about it." Clover said, pushing back into his seat. There was a reason that the program never left the pilot stage...

“Ozpin is punchable but Oscar is anything but. If anyone hurts him they have to answer to me.” James warned. “Which is to say, we had somewhere to be.”

Clover went to start the car, only to have Rod’s hand gripping his wrist in an instant. “Nope. I’m driving.”

“I’m fine, Rod-” he said, rolling his eyes.

“Give me the keys, Ebi, before I knock you out and put you in the boot.”

After they switched seats, James leaned forward.

“Rod I want another coffee.”

“I’m not above knocking you out either.”

“Rod, I want another coffee.” Clover repeated, grinning like an asshole.

“You owe me a coffee and a vest. Custom silk is expensive.” he said, pointing to the now dried stains.

“Then we’re getting coffee.” Clover concluded, and Rod sighed.

"Can I get donuts, too?" James eyes glowed with a newfound youth.

"Fine. Low sugar, plain donut holes."

James expression went from excited to disappointed to somewhat confused in a rather amusing fashion, "How do you eat a donut hole?"

LINEBREAK.

They arrived at the house to see that there was a firetruck outside the gates, Penny, (that was a good sign at least), Jaune, Ren and Yang talking to a firewoman.

Clover sighed. 

“Rod, can I have my scroll back, please?” James asked, sounding very tired.

Wordlessly, Rod passed the scroll over.

“Yeap. My kitchen fire alarm went off thirty minutes ago.” He said like a man that did not care that his kitchen had been set on fire.

Clover rolled his window down. “Yang! I was gone for an hour!”

“It’s under control!” She yelled back, then turning back to the woman.

“Salutations Clover!”

“Hi Penny- We have eight fire extinguishers!” he continued. 

“Eight fire extinguishers-?” Rod asked, turning to James.

“Clearly, we need more.” He said blankly.

Parking in the garage and coming up the stairs from the garage the adults smelt burning.

"It's not that bad." Came a very strained tone from Nora, and sounded like she was definitely lying. They had yet to see anything of the kitchen.

Which was to say, it looked like a bomb had gone off, the window above the sink cracked, the pastel tiles cracked or broken on the counter, the epicenter of it all seemed to be stove top itself.

Team RWB were cleaning up the kitchen of the rest of the mess, but they really couldnt get to the scorch marks on the cieling.

"I'm the worst! He's going to be so stressed when he gets back-" Oscar had looked teary, Nora having her hands on his shoulder and when he saw James, he started to tear up even more. And Clover felt bad for even thinking of punching the poor kid. “I’m really, really sorry! I wanted to make you something special after spending the night alone in the hospital. I haven’t cooked with such a fancy stove and I didn’t know about the gas-” He babbled.

James put his arm out, and Oscar flinched, Nora flinched only that James was not hurting him, but petting him lightly on the head. James just looked relieved and put a hand on Nora's shoulder who looked confused at the affection.

“You are all safe; that's all that matters. I was terrified that it had been… To be frank, the kitchen looked awful anyway, now I have an excuse to remodel.” Oscar gave out a nervous giggle. And the girls looked relieved.

"You're not even a little stressed?" Ruby asked, looking curiously at the large man.

"He's zenned out, If you ask me it looks better like this. I had no idea why my brother liked it so much.” Rod butted in, poking up behind Ironwood.

"Hello?" Oscar said.

Ironwood turned so that Rod was more in view.

“This is Dr Rod, he’s my psychician, talented man, dear friend and surgeon extraordinaire.” he introduced, 

If you were going to lay the compliments so thick you should throw in, 'single'. Actually forget it, I don't see any eligible bachelor within my striking zone. Anyway my name is Rod Bishop, I'm great with remembering faces but not names so please don't be offended if I make mistakes, ok.”

“Bishop as in-” Oscar started,

“Yes, as in the former royal family of Atlas, Bishop.” He sighed, waving his hand. “I don't flaunt my name so Rod is fine. I can see you kids are quite the handful, what with our little pyromaniac- I jest!” He immediately changed his tone, seeing the poor kid’s face screw up again. The boy got a pat on the back from the tin man, who leveled a glare at the doctor.

“I do want you all to know I genuinely mean it when I say it's a pleasure to finally meet you all. Like Jim-Jam, I have the biggest soft spot for bright kids; I even have a boy of my own around Oscar's age. I'd love to bring him over soon.”

“Aww can't wait to meet him! I bet Uncle Qrow would love to meet him. Wait, where's Uncle Qrow?”

“What do you mean where's Qrow?” James asked sharply. Tension immediately rose in the room.

“I thought he went with Clover to go get you! He wasn't in his room.” Ruby’s face fell into a panic. “What if something happened to him or he left or-”

James pulled out his scroll, and Clover could see the flash of fear on his face.

"Let me check security-"

“No need um.” Clover scratched at the back of his neck. “He's probably still in my room.” And Clover felt his ears go scarlet at the assortment of looks he got from. Ruby's face just fell into confusion. “I’ll go get him.”

Walking quickly to his room and ignoring giggling, ignoring James's sigh and ignoring Rod's eyes at the back of his head he turned into the narrow hall to his room.

… What if Cain did get in, with all the ruckus? That Qrow wasnt in there, that he had been taken while they were gone and the kids didnt even know-

“Knock knock.” He said loudly with the accompanying sound so not to spook him, Qrow stirred, rolling to face the door and opening tired eyes. "Were you still asleep?"

"Yeah?" He asked, sitting up, yawning and stretching like a cat. 

How did he sleep through the fire alarm? Maybe his sleep aids were a little too strong, clearly having the potential to be dangerous, for how hard they actually hit his system.

He'll talk to Rod about it.

"Sleep okay?" Wondering if he had a dreamt again, but couldn't bring himself to ask.

"Once I got to sleep, yeah." He blinked sleep away, and stared at his knees. "Um. I’m sorry for last night."

“You don’t have to be sorry.” he said, feeling bad that Qrow even thought he had to be apologetic.

“Yes I do, come sit here.” Qrow put his arm out, Clover stood a moment, and stepped forward, taking a seat on his bed. Qrow taking his hand into his own, holding him tight. “You’re not the bad guy, you’ve helped me so much. Last night was bad, and I'm sorry.” 

Clover didn't care about anything else in that moment other then his want to kiss Qrow and melt into his arms.

“Ups and downs, Qrow. You had a bad night. I just hope it doesn’t wreck the rest of your day.” He rolled his thumb into his pale palm, Qrow gave him a tired smile.

“You’re too good to me, Lucky charm.” Qrow moved out from under the covers, his bed hair was wild. He really just wanted to smooth it out and run his hair through the wild locks.

Screw it. Ozpin was not going to stop him from liking Qrow. He put his hand up, motioning to Qrow's hair, when he got a half smirk, Clover patted it down until he looked less like a cockatoo.

“You deserve it.” he smiled softly. “Brunch? We got a few boxes of donut holes.”

Qrow raised an eyebrow. "What's a donut hole?"

Clover laughed, pulling his hand away and Qrow got up, stumbling for the door still half asleep, and put his hand out to stop him falling back, but noticed something with his hand.

A small, black feather was wedged between Clover's fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. This chapter got long and we cut the actual appointment with qrow to deal with Rod knowing about stuff. 
> 
> And painkiller Ironwood is just. No filters. Wants donuts. Goes on motive rants. Hes like me when I have to get dragged to the hospital at 3am. Wants macdonalds and sugar.


	30. Jim Jams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9,500 words. The longest one yet
> 
> Return of the 7777777's because medical examinations are not fun and qroe had a flashback concerning cain

It felt surreal, for lack of a better word, to have everyone huddled in Ironwood's destroyed kitchen eating pastries and actually taking it easy for once. The Grandfather clock in the living room, surely a gift from good ole Nick, read 11:07, too early for lunch- yet far later than Qrow's usual wake up time. Clover had just come back home and brought James back from the hospital with a certain familiar face. Dr. G. Rod Bishop, AKA Dr. R. Uya.

Qrow supposed he could play civil, or at least mostly civil. They had brought home boxes of cinnamon mini munchies, which non-Valens apparently called donut holes. Rod had been decent enough so far and he WAS going to give them all a checkup on his free day. As much as he didn't like the guy, he had yet to meet a more competent surgeon.

It was odd how much animosity was just instinctively there. Qrow understood he had known Rod for years but can't for the life of him pinpoint why they hated each other. _Was it because of a boy?_ No, they couldn't be that petty. Perhaps it was his incessant need to break into James hospital room outside of visiting hours. 

He remembered he was great at breaking into places, but sometimes he had to brute force his way out. While it did get him in trouble, James needed company so Qrow supposed the ends justify the means. Rod getting yelled at was just a cherry on top. 

What was the most difficult thing to process was probably James. His demeanor had changed substantially. The James from months ago was so strung up and tired, yet here he was grinning and genuinely laughing at the flock's antics. His sweet tooth on clear display with no care in the world. 

Gods he was a looker when he actually smiled. Qrow's heart was naturally elsewhere, but he couldn't help but wonder how James was still single if he embodied the atlesian ideal man. While it was a fact he was now a controversial figure because of the embargo, he was always quite popular before. Surely he had a sweetheart at some point. Should he even ask? Was it because of his prosthetics? Perhaps he did know, but forgot?

What kind of questions could he ask that wouldn't bring up bad memories? For that matter should he even ask James anything at all? He seemed quite depressed about Qrow losing parts of his memory. Maybe Oz or the doc could help him fill in those blanks.

Rod's introduction to the young hunters had been… fun to say the least. Atlesians tended to be far too serious so he was most definitely out of his element here. Qrow couldn't help but wonder what made Clover so different. He was the epitome of cheerfulness, practically a genderbent Ruby.

“You know what? Kitchen looks better like this. I can't for the life of me, place my finger on what's different though.” Qrow said, standing in the entrance of the kitchen, looking at the destroyed tiles, stovetop and what looked to be batter of some kind still dripping from the ceiling. 

“Knock it off!” Oscar whined. Ironwood gave him another pat on the head. James, Oscar and Blake were sitting at the table, enjoying the cinnamon bite while Rod had Nora help with retrieving equipment from the car, Blake scooping up a box and shoving it into the pantry before Nora could come back and devour them, their strategy to keep the sweets safe could only last so long.

“No I’m serious, the pastels were terrible.” Qrow swung his hip to the side with a thoughtful look. “I’ve always been partial to black, soot’s a good shade.”

“I’m not having a black kitchen.” James exhaled, eyes closed and leaning back in the chair.

“Why not? You had a pastel salmon kitchen for 20 years, shake it up and get a black one.” Qrow sipped at his coffee, thankfully the espresso maker had not been harmed.

“I veto the black kitchen. It'd be bad for lighting.” Rod poked his head into the kitchen.

“You don’t fucking live here, Rod!” He snapped. 

“So? I used to.” He huffed, then Qrow remembered that Duke was his older brother, and that this had been their house at some point, so Rod living here at some point was hardly a stretch.

“I agree with uncle Qrow, a black kitchen would be nice.” Ruby said, mouth stuffed with mini donuts like a chipmunk, ignoring his language, as it was something she was very much used to.

“I have 18 ideas for renovations to make it match the rest of the house.” Weis began excitedly. "How do you feel about monochrome and powder blue accents?" Clearly she was going to have the time of her life with interior decorating.

James gave her a thoughtful look. "You always were a fashionista, Hmm make it cobalt blue and I'll listen."

“I’m down to 8, but that’s okay.” Weiss said, not missing a beat, making a square with her hands and turning back to the damaged side. “Ivory drapes or kitten smoke? It will do nicely...” the Schnee didn’t seem to be talking to the group anymore, yet Ironwood matched her pace.

"No, too boring make it… sheer platinum."

"Sheer platinum, baby ivory walls and cobalt accents, very bold! We'd need some strong lights and a black table."

"That's where a new chandelier comes in. I actually have an ebon large glass dining table in storage that fits the bill, too. They would really be perfect to highlight the walls and appliances "

"Do I get to pick the chandelier, and how extravagant should we go? Because if I can go all out, I have 24 options now."

“We have high ceilings so go aaaaaall out.” He drawled, looking like he was having fun.

Weiss squealed, catching many of her friends off guard. “Can I redesign the lounge room as well? It’s a little too gloomy.” She turned back to them. “Also we’re making the couches match it’s been driving me crazy.”

"I've heard of massage chairs, I've been dying to have one."

"They feel like thrones! I highly recommend one in cerise "

“You’re enjoying yourself too much.” Qrow said, looking to his friend, sipping on a hot chocolate because he had not been allowed to have a coffee- something about affecting blood pressure readings.

“If I’m going to have a forced week off I might as well enjoy it.” He glanced at the excited girls, Blake had gone to retrieve her sketch book from the longue room and was drawing something up with Weiss. “So why not redecorate? It will give us all something to do. We are open to requests and suggestions. As long as they aren't tacky." He gave his friend a pointed glance when Qrow opened his mouth.

Ah, that made sense. Keeping Weiss and anyone that wished to join her occupied in her endeavour. Once those two made their way out of the kitchen, Yang and Penny made their way inside just and Clover and Rod came back from moving equipment.

“Salutations, Uncle James, Clover, Rod!” Penny greeted, nearly saluting, but stopped the action midway. She didn’t have to with James off duty.

“Uncle James?” Rod said, raising an eyebrow as James blinked, looking stunned but not unhappy.

“Uncle Qrow said that you would not mind. It is my nickname for you.” she declared with her usual tone of enthusiasm. Qrow grinned when James dropped the jelly filled donut in shock.

“Am I wrong?” he asked, looking smug.

“By the look on his face, no.” Rod said, noting with his head to James. 

“Do you not like being called Uncle James?” Penny asked, curious but looking disheartened. James cleared his throat.

“It’s okay Penny, but only when I’m off duty.” he said, it only half sounded like an order. She beamed.

“Okie dokie!” She said brightly.

"We got them to leave without too many questions, having Penny there helped." Yang informed, stretching, then seeing the boxes of donuts opened on the kitchen table and her face brightened up. “Oh! dough bites!”

“Thank you. The damage looks superficial, no actual structural damage, so you really have nothing to worry about Oscar.” 

Yang was already angling herself to get a good photo of the ridiculous scene of them all eating donuts with the destroyed wall in the background. He would have to ask for a copy later.

"What I want to know is how Oscar got a free pass on destroying a kitchen?" Nora whined, a handful of donut holes ready to be shoved into her mouth.

"That's because he tried making James a healthy meal, whereas you put an ice dust bullet in a microwave you dumbass-"

“Is that how you normally talk to your students, Qrow- _an ice bullet in a microwave?_ ” The sentence caught up with him, turning to the group. Nora weakly smiled at the doctor's baffled look.. "It still explodes even if it _is_ made of ice dust."

“We wanted to see what would happen.” she supplied.

“No pun intended but it did look pretty cool up until we had to take cover.” Jaune said. Ren sighed a long suffering sigh.

“This is what I deal with, Dr. Uya.”

"My condolences, Qrows feet."

"Hey my skin is flawless." Qrow huffed out, but glanced into the shiny toaster to check if he was in fact, wrong about crows feet. Some dark circles, but not a single wrinkle.

"Meh, your attitude isn't." The good doctor said without missing a beat.

"Are you two friends?" Ren asked.

"No." They said at the same time, glanced at each other, and scoffed.

“It did look pretty cool though.” Qrow mused, thinking of the light show that the microwave made, then turned to team JNR-O “You still got videos of the second microwave?”

Rod stared at him, not knowing how to respond as Nora and Jaune excitedly got their scrolls out to find the videos they took of the courtyard microwave experiment to show Rod.

* * *

Qrow came to the conclusion that he really should have been keeping track of these kids' medical files. Then rationalized that he really didn’t have the chance to, since he wasn't their legal guardian. The fall of Beacon meant no interkingdom communications, so that certainly didn't help get their hands on anyone's records .

Tai took Ruby and Yang to their pediatrician every year, so he knew when they had their last shots, Jaune claimed to have all of his sorted out before leaving home. Weiss’s records were unfortunately blocked from access because her father hadn’t handed them over, but Atlesian schools were strict so her needing only boosters was a safe bet. Blake hadn’t really gotten her shots since she was a young girl. She had said something about not wanting to talk about it. Whereas Nora and Ren didn’t have medical records at all, because they were sadly orphaned. 

What truly disgusted him was Oscar's case. His family was against child vaccination, so he didn't even have a single Hepatitis B shot, being born at the farmhouse. Why is it that in this new millenium so many parents were opposed to such an important and safe medical practice? Qrow would never understand. _Explained the poor boys immune system._

He wished he knew early, would have had that dealt with in Mantle, even with the little time they had. They trudged through snow, were in a house with dead bodies and had been in contact with an assortment of bad things.

“Uncle Qrow, can you braid my hair again?” Penny asked as he was sipping on his doctor mandated water, he needed to drink another litre for a scan he would be doing later. Ruby had insisted on getting it for him and was sitting with him as he drank, the others in the lounge room, Weiss mapping the room out on a sketch pad with Blake and deciding on what was going on.

“Sure, Dimes, same as before?” he asked, she nodded. He motioned for her to sit down, and he began with her hair again. 

“I have been looking very hard for Remus Cain, and while I have not found him yet, I believe I am capable of doing so. He's just very good at hide-and-seek.”

Ruby looked between the two, Penny didn’t seem to notice her concerned look, nor did she notice Qrow’s hands freeze in her hair.

“T-thanks Penny.” He forced out, trying to sound calm. He was fine. It was sudden to hear his name. Penny didn’t know as much as the others about what happened, and hadn't seen his reaction. She meant no harm and was trying to reassure him, and he could appreciate that.

…What if the new sensors don’t work on Cain, and that’s why Penny hadn’t been able to find him?

_Were they really safe?_ The thought bit harshly at him. He had slept through a fire, would he be asleep when the first gunshots were fired? Would he be too doped up on sleeping meds to defend himself in his bedroom-

“Uncle Qrow? Are you alright?” Ruby’s voice pierced the trance he didn’t even know he was in, and he blinked, seeing he had finished with Penny’s hair. He flicked them both to indicate he was done, and with a quick thank you, Penny skipped out to the lounge room with the others.

“I’m fine, Ruby.” he lied, sipping at his water again. 

She got up, and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Okay. I love you, and you can talk to me, whenever you need to.”

“I know.” He nodded. “Go hang out, I’ll be there in a minute. I'm just finishing this.”

* * *

“I have James in the reading room all tucked in for the time being, so please be quiet in that area.” Rod said, having the group in the living room. “Clover will be doing your shots, while I look at Qrow and James.”

“Why is Clover doing them?” Nora asked.

“Why does it sound like you don’t trust me? I’m perfectly qualified.” Clover said, trying not to pout.

"But wouldn’t it be better for a qualified doctor to do it? Not that we don’t trust you!" She pressed.

“... What are you..? Wait, guys you do know I’m a Trauma Surgeon right?” Clover asked.

There was a single moment that you might have heard a pin drop before a chorus of surprise

“What?!”

“No we didn’t!”

“You didn’t tell us?”

“I gave you all your first aid training!” He exclaimed, not believing his ears. For how battle ready the group was and bright, did none of them pick up on his credentials? What was the term Asher used… were They trolling him?

“To be fair Clover, all atlesian huntsmen are certified for providing those lessons.” Rod pointed out.

“Sure, but I signed my name as Doctor Clover Ebi on their certificates. My scroll even has a different color on my licence code since I am a field medic.”

"Lies!" Ruby glances at her scroll looking for her first-aid certificate. In effect, the bubbly redhead not only saw his fancy signature _'Dr. Clover A. Ebi',_ but also a stamped green code, surely his medical license, "Truths! How did we not notice?"

“Did I know this?” Qrow asked from the kitchen table,

“You knew this, Qrow.” Clover sighed.

“I knew this, I read the certificate.” Ren said. “It never came up in conversation.”

“Cause we usually had Jaune on standby, I wasn’t needed. Mostly.” Clover said, remembering the odd emergency first aid he had to do before they got them to Jaune. “And no one had their intestines pulled out so we didn’t need my brand of medical aid.”

“Wait but if you're a Trauma surgeon, Why lead the Aceops and not work for the military hospital, like Rod?”

“Long story short, I’m still a better huntsman than doctor.” 

“And yet you still graduated at the top of the class with me.” Rod said, and Clover gave his a little grin. “General Brightstone, James precursor, thought it was a brilliant idea that doctors should be cross-trained as huntsmen and join frontliners to help reduce casualties. He founded a now discontinued medical program in Atlas academy. In fact Team CRLN was the only Huntsman team to graduate with a medical degree.”

“You two were on the same team then?” Jaune asked, stars in his eyes.

“Yeap, team Cerulean, the greatest doctor-huntsmen team.” Clover grinned.

“Granted we are Atlas's _only_ hybrid team, but we _were_ the top graduates that year. Clover was our valedictorian while I was hot on his heels.” “Lloyd and Nutmeg work still in Mantle, ”

“Man, you think you know a guy.” Qrow looked to Clover, who mouthed _‘I told you!_ ’, which Qrow just pointed to his head and mouthed _‘memory loss!’_ back _._

“Drink your water, Featherduster!” Qrow glared but chugged the rest of the water. “Anyway, Clover and I were partners in fact, they stopped the program after the test run. A dangerous mix for both fieldwork and the OR left us constantly exhausted. Poor Nutmeg even fainted a few times on missions from the long hours. A good idea to save lives on paper but very damaging in practice. Having a huntsman double as the medic meant that we were seeing more duty. A tired doctor is a useless doctor and a useless doctor means ...well...”

A sad glance donned Rod’s soft features. " You'd think having medics as close to the action would be a great thing but it isn't always that simple. Sometimes it doesn't matter how closeby a medic is. If it's your time it's your time. It was hell becoming combat medics, but the few lives we were able to save on the battlefield made everything more than worthwhile.” Qrow could have sworn his right eye had flickered an intense shade of blue.

“It’s not the worst idea in the world.” Clover pointed out.“I've saved a few special operatives during missions, albeit a far more unsavory number was lost. The schedules were just nightmarish so they should have added an extra year or two.

“When I specialized in Cardiovascular surgery, I left the frontlines behind to tend to our soldiers and their families-. I am technically still a Special Operative, but of the reserved force. Jim-jam has been my patient for years. Clover became an Aceop under James and served as a field medic and leader afterwards. You could even say we were his private drs, ready on the field and off.”

"Hey, enough of a history lesson." Clover interrupted, "I think we can save some of this chatter for later, Qrow is squirming over there."

“I do need to pee.” Qrow said helpfully, getting some giggles and squicked out noises. “From all the water you told me to drink.”

“You just finished drinking- fine. Let’s go start.” Rod sighed. "We will be using Clover's room for the examination, since we don't want to start lugging expensive equipment up the stairs- are you going to be a good patient or are you going to be a pain in the ass?” 

Qrow put his hands up in surrender. “I promised James. So pain in the ass between appointments, I swear.”

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. This time… Cloves call me if u need anything or if I forgot any medicine."

"Will do but I doubt you'd forget anything. This thermus is chock full of vials."

* * *

Clover’s room had been stuffed with equipment, a lot of equipment. The good doctor had seemed to have brought his entire office with him with the set up.

“Your vitals are fine, blood pressure a little low, 90/65. And you’re a tad underweight. James told me you were having difficulty eating. Have your habits been improving?” 

“Kids have been trying to keep me fed, I just don’t have much of an appetite nowadays.” He said. His ribs were showing at this point, and he was in no actual shape to fight. He was _trying,_ it just kept slipping his mind.

“A change in diet should never be so drastic. Try eating some extra fruit between your usual scheduled meals from now on and I'll get you some vitamins, tomorrow.That should get the ball rolling.”

“Thanks, I haven't had supplements in years. I'd love to try out this protein powder that Cloves preaches about. I've tasted it once or twice, it's pretty good. He has killer biceps, think I could pull them off?”

He was trying to gauge whether or not they were friends in some capacity, or their barbs were all a part of something else.

“The biceps? No. You don't have Clover's himbo energy.” Qrow tried not to snort at his comment. “Protein powder? I don't see why not. I could look into something a bit lighter on your stomach. Protein heavy drinks can cause some gastrointestinal issues. Also fiber is your best friend. A banana a day, keeps my patients away.

"Isn't it apples and doctors…"

"Bananas are important too, especially for people who practice anal sex or want extra protein in their diets. Fair warning if you don't consume fiber, those supplements turn your poop into spackle. You do NOT want that after a recent surgery."

Qrow tried not to make a face. "Is that your secret?" Despite his attempt to remain stoic, a smug smile crept over his visage.

"It actually is." Rod said flatly.

“Ah… Now I don't know if that's sarcasm.”

“I'm a real mystery. Look, I’ve got most of your details here and history, but you left a few blank, so I have to ask.” Rod said, flipping to a different tab on his laptop. “How many partners have you had in the last year?”

Oh right. His drunken bar tour of Anima that had him waking up in more strangers beds than he had in his entire fucking life. He was going to come back to it, put a number in that could have been close to the truth. He just forgot.

“Not sure.” He mumbled.

“Pardon?”

“I said I’m not sure.” He was a great, fantastic role model. “Just, put something down that looks like a number.”

Rod sighed, turning to Qrow better. “Qrow, let’s pretend for a moment that we don’t dislike each other.”

“Aw Goldie, but I like you a great deal.” he drawled. 

“Damn it Branwen, I am being serious here; you can trust me as your doctor. The moment we walk out that door we’ll go back to acting like each others' aggressive ex. However in a doctor-patient environment I want to do my job as best I can, but only if you want to work with me on this.”

“I’m trying to work with you on this! When I say I’m not sure, I mean it.” He snapped, fighting the need to bury his head. “I was... going through a rough time and was very drunk. I-I was sleeping with anyone.”, he confessed, “So I don’t know. One time I woke up and there were three guys in the room when I'm pretty sure I entered with just one. So I can’t give... exact numbers.”

“Qrow it's okay, I can put down an estimate. Just give me a number, please”

“At least nineteen, I- I sort of remember giving them the okay- no, twenty. I was… there was Cain too.” Did he have to count Cain twice? One time for anima, one time for… How many weeks had it been? Three weeks since the attack? Two since he woke up? He didn’t know. “It’s a _miracle_ I’m still clean, with my luck.” He spat bitterly.

“Speaking of...” He spoke too soon. “It says here that you’ve had blood work and testing done for STIs two weeks after you came to Atlas, your follow-up was performed during your stay after your surgery. Rest assured the antibiotics worked and you were, in fact clean."

His brain froze at the information. He had no memory of getting tested from before. Cain had hurt dozens of people, and Qrow didn’t expect him to be clean. But Qrow was clean, he could rest easy about that at least.

“I… remember getting my blood drawn and mouth swabbed at the hospital. I couldn't figure out why.” That had been the early days after waking up, when he was having a hard time with everything. 

"Why does it not surprise me that the Doctors in Atlas Private didn't inform you?” Rod asked dryly. “Regardless, I’m not here to judge you about your sex life. In fact I want you to know what you are describing is called hypersexuality. It’s a perfectly normal coping mechanism, usually seen in victims of sexual assault.”

Qrow blinked at him.

"There's a word for it? … for my…" _whoring_. He bit back the word for something more tactful. "...promiscuity?" 

"Of course, it's not the healthiest coping mechanism but hardly condemnable or uncommon.” Qrow, I don't like you but I need you to know you didn't do anything wrong. You did what you needed to do to survive."

It was an urge stronger than his urge to drink, an itch he had to scratch that if he didn’t he might tear his skin off because it didn’t feel like his. It really did feel like he was trying to survive, and now he had a word, a reason. It was a compulsion.

"I can't stress this enough. You did not deserve what happened to you- no one does. I promise I'll help you with whatever I can- we all will." Rod sounded honest, and Qrow found himself believing his words.

“Thanks… Rod. I… appreciate what you’re doing.” He really tried to think why they had beef, but couldn’t bring up the reason. What usually made him be a petty asshole towards people? He had that stuck up attitude that most Atlesians had, and definitely a rich dickhead.

“I am your doctor now, it is absolutely no problem.” Rod said, turning back to his laptop, “Now speaking of coping mechanisms, you’ve given up drinking so your liver will be thanking you. I see you went to a doctor for the worst of your withdrawal symptoms. I must commend you for your efforts.”

He was coming up with a blank on those doctors visits unfortunately, but muttered a short ‘thanks.’ Take a compliment Branwen.

“I need to do some tests with your shirt off please. I need to auscultate and do some percussion tests. Lastly we will do an ultrasound as a follow-up, to determine if you need another procedure, more rest or if you're good to go on like usual.”

“Do I need to take my shirt off completely?” He rarely even took his shirt off for sex. It didn’t help that he felt like skin and bones already and just. Didn’t want to be seen.

Rod gave him a neutral glance.

“I know you may feel shy but I'm not people, Qrow. I'm your doctor and this is private.I've locked the door, we can cover up whatever we aren't examining but I absolutely need to have access to your chest.”

“Fine. Just don't look at my back.” he huffed. He was fighting every instinct to be a dick, to make this procedure as difficult as possible. No one won if he did that, worst case scenario was that Rod quit being his doctor, then he was back at square one.

"I can respect that."

* * *

Clover was out of practice when it came to needles. Sure he could accurately place the injections, but he was a trauma surgeon after all. He was used to hastily injecting people without their comfort in mind, because he was trying to stabilize them in the middle of a tundra. The slight pain would be nothing to the bleeding out they would have been doing otherwise.

“Got to commend you for being brave about having needles, since this is your first time having any.” He said after Oscar winced for the second one.

“I think my aunt just didn’t like getting pricked.” he mumbled. "I can see why she didn't like it."

The poor kid was tearing up. He was not having a good day and Clover tried to think of a way to make it up to him that was slightly better than lollipops.

“Well she shouldn’t have let her fears get in the way of your health.” he said. “Where’s Blake? I bet she’s bothered by this but she does need these shots.” He called to Yang, who was sitting in the room with him, sucking on a pop. She pulled it out to speak properly.

“She’s holed up in the laundry writing ' Princess Weiss.'” Yang answered, looking to Clover.

“... Well now I’m conflicted.” He said, cause he was waiting for the next chapter like the rest of them, and was trying his best not to be an excited dweeb about it. He did infer, however that she actually was scared of needles. “If she really doesn’t want to have them, then that’s her decision, but I think we would rest better knowing she was up to date in her vaccinations.”

"I'll go talk to her." Yang said, and Clover did not expect either to actually come back.

He turned back to be faced with Ozpin. The glare was what tipped him off.

“Hi Ozpin.”

“Hi Don Juan.” Clover had no idea who Don Juan was, but would bet solely with context it wasn't a compliment. “Your vaccine administration is upsetting Oscar, so we will be acquainted for this session.”

“Good to know.” He said shortly, then turned to the bag of pops. “What flavour pop do you like?”

Ozpin blinked at him, unamused.

"I don't have any need for candy, fisherman."

“Just know the offer of candy is still there if you want it.”

The third shot happened in silence.

“And you said you were a _qualified_ doctor?” Ozpin asked, a layer of innocence to the question that reminded him of an elite using a compliment as an insult. 

He was not playing this game. He wasn’t patient enough for this.

“Listen. I don’t care what you say to me, I don’t like you, you don’t like me. But we both care about Qrow.” He pulled the feather out from his breast pocket. “I think he’s been shedding these in his sleep, and you're the resident magic expert so you might know about this.”

“Just a small feather?”

“I’m not sure.” He rolled his eyes at Ozpin's unbelieving look. “We did not sleep together, I found one in his room, and then one in his hair this morning when I was getting him out of bed.”

Ozpin squinted at him.

“The magic I gifted Qrow is as much a part of him now as his semblance. The trauma he endured has caused the magic to respond to his emotions much like his semblance does.” His eyes flicked to the side then back. “I am… meditating with Oscar to figure out a solution to separating his magic again.”

Clover thought of how Yang’s semblance worked. Families share semblance traits in some regard, perhaps all Branwens' semblances tied into triggering their emotions. Even if he was angered, Clover’s own semblance didn’t react to his feelings. It was difficult to control until he started using his charms as catalysts. Boy he was clueless with his semblance when he was growing up.

"So is the plan to keep him as calm as possible so he doesn't transform?"

"At the moment, yes." The wizard sighed.“It’s all we can do for him.”

The man had caution, but his brow was furrowed down, thinking hard.

* * *

7777777

_If you could carry, it wouldn’t even be a question._

He kept him breathing even. He looked straight to the ceiling, he doubted the lightbulb in here had been changed in years from non use.

Cain had not gone after many women. Not many caught his ‘attention’, but he had used protection when taking them- as if he cared about knocking them up. It had always puzzled him as to why Cain would even care at all, but didn’t want to think too deeply on his motives. He was just a monster that had to be put down. It didn’t matter his motivations.

This was a mistake, having his shirt pulled up and Rod pushing a scanner into his stomach and rolling around to get a 3D scan of his lower intestine. He had to apply gel to the area. It was cold, gross and he hated how vulnerable he felt. 

He hated how it felt like lube. The bastard had been careful, using a generous amount of lube when he had Qrow’s legs spread open. He didn’t remember feeling much pain in the first part and hated that Cain had gone slow, had gone out of his way to make it feel _good_.

“Done?” He asked when Rod moved away from him, and Rod had come back with a towel.

“Done.” he said, Qrow took it from him before Rod tried to touch him and Qrow started to wipe the substance off. It had a green tinge to it, looking alienesque on his skin.

“Good.” He said, once he was done he folded the towel and pulled his shirt down. He was actually getting cold, the room didn’t have a heater mainly because it hadn’t been designed as a bedroom. He just hadn't noticed until he had to take his shirt off earlier.

He grabbed a pillow he had been using to rest his head and pulled it close to him, breathing it in. Forest. Mornings. Clover. He would have felt embarrassed if it wasn't working keeping him calm.

“I've run a thorough check with the ultrasound and my Aura Sleuth. Looks like there have been no complications in the healing process, I would say that it's completely recovered. That Jaune kid, his semblance is a medical dream.”

Qrow felt an immense sense of pride for Jaune's improvement, "He’s a natural, and the coma probably helped in keeping me put for a while, too.”

“Effective. Your continued bed rest and external assistance has given your aura enough time to heal yourself.” He said, then without changing his expression continued. “So you can resume sexual activity, if you so desire."

Qrow barked out a humourless laugh. Right, him stumbling out of Clover’s room looking dazed had the good doctor make assumptions. “That's not happening anytime soon, had closed my legs and had not planned on opening back up for business until Cain tore into me.”

Rod took a moment. Shit. That was distressing to say. He couldn’t help it.

“Qrow...” yeah, that was too much, Rod had lowered his voice into something that could only be described as gentle. “Are you… okay?”

No. nope no. He didn’t want this. He didn't want Rod to be nice to him over this. They had an established relationship and it was being as much of a dick to each other as they could in pleasant company.

“I’m as fine as I can be. You just saw for yourself.” He said shortly, hoping Rod got the message and dropped the subject.

“Qrow, I don't mean to pry, just humor me for a minute, please. I need to know if you have talked to anyone at all about what happened? Since you started to remember?”

Did his talk with Ozpin count where they sat down and he was told what happened?

“I didn’t have to, everyone around me knew what happened to me. Willow, Clover, James. Yang...”

"That's not the same, Qrow. I mean have you spoken to anyone about how you feel, not what you went through.” He refused to look up at Rod. “There are people you can talk to so you can vent, it's just as important as your body being okay.”

“Vent? Sure I should vent, let me vent to my 18 year old niece about what happened! That would be great, maybe my memory loss, cause she reacted so well to me barely knowing my own name when I first woke up." Her distraught face might be burned into his mind now, she looked heartbroken and torn and had no idea what to do to help. 

He thought of Ruby, so wide eyed and _innocent_ in shit like this. For fuck sake, she didn’t think for a moment that she was being lured away from a safe space, she had only had to worry about grimm, not enemies pretending to be her friend, not fucking serial rapists trying to take her from an open street. He squeezed the pillow without thinking about it, and bulked.

"Or let me vent to Clover. Let me just tell him how much I can't stand the idea of a dick anywhere near me or that the idea of sharing a bed even without the appearance of the beast with two backs terrifies me. I don’t know if I want to be touched or will start screaming if someone does.”

And great, Rod and Clover had been partners, and Rod and Qrow didn’t like each other, so what did Rod think of him and Clover being a sort of thing? Did he care? Did he hate the idea? Why was he so self conscious now?

RIght. It was the lack of alcohol keeping him from being extersential. Being numb, then not being numb had been a struggle, now with all _this_ it was like pushing himself through glass panes.

He wasn’t going back to the bottle. Never. Fucking. again.

“Take it easy, try not to stress, take a few breaths for me.” Qrow took a solid minute trying to fight the urge to lash out. “I know a councillor, she’s amazing and can help you work through it all.”

“Enough people already know what happened to me, I'm not about to tell someone else.” He said hoarsely. 

“I won't pressure you into anything you don't agree with. All I can ask is that you hear me out and consider it. Sometimes telling a stranger is the best thing you can do. You don’t want to speak to your loved ones because you feel like you’re burdening them, don’t you? Just think about it, okay. I know extremely trustworthy people who can help you, if you want their help.” 

Him sitting in an office somewhere with a shrink asking him how he feels about everything made him want to throw something. He felt like shit, and that was it.

“I’ll think about it.” he said, knowing it would make Rod drop the subject. Rod will give him a number to call, or arrange an appointment, but that didn’t mean he would go anywhere.

“That’s all I ask.” Rod say, straightening up. “Lastly some boosters.”

“Then this is over?” he tried not to sound hopeful.

“Then this is over.” he nodded, with the smallest of smiles. “James better not have eaten that entire box he hid, while I don’t approve he did say he was leaving you some as a reward.” He said, bringing out a veil. “Let’s not keep the general waiting then.” 

_“Let’s not keep the General waiting, Blackbird.”_

The alcohol swab smelt so strong that his breath hitched as Rod wiped at the bend in his arm.

The splash that woke him stained his skin.

“He wanted to reward me,” He’s still, trying not to feel empty as Cain had retracted himself from him. He could feel Cain crawling up over him, pulling him up to sit, grabbing him by his pulled down collar like a handle. Qrow couldn’t see, barely move and could only _feel_ . _“I know how much you like top shelf._ ” Qrow heard him unscrew something, and the scent of whiskey threatened to burn him up from the inside out. 

_"Beg for it, I know how much you love it."_

_"I'll beg for nothing you piece of shit."_

He heard Cain take a swig, then a mouth was over Qrow's, a bruising hand on his chin to keep him in place and pushed the alcohol in with his tongue.

Qrow bit him, but the damage was done as he had the choice to swallow or gag. What came next was Cain pulling away with a snarl and what felt like a backhand that made his already hurting head spin, he spat the blood and remnants of the liquid to the side. His blood? Cain's blood? He didn't know.

_“You’ll regret that.”_

_"Go to hell and rot!"_ He clawed at his knees, the pillow discarded and had fallen to the floor. 

“Qrow, Qrow, can you hear me?" Qrow didn't recognize the voice. "If I touch you, would it make you uncomfortable?”

No touching. He can live the rest of his life without someone ever touching him again.

“Do you want me to call someone?” No. Can’t call anyone. No one can know. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t go back like he was, James would-

 _"Please, it hurts. James, please, James it hurts."_ He wanted to scream, but nothing came out of him more than a whisper.

“Okay, give me a moment, he's in the other room.” the voice said, and it was gone.

* * *

James was dazed and half asleep, on a couch in the reading room, which was his designated room until Qrow's examination was done. Stairs. His newfound mortal enemy. The IV in his arm uncomfortable but necessary, he couldn't really turn to his side.

Rod slammed the door open and rushed over, unclipped him from the IV and left just the cannula in his vein.

"I don't know how, but I triggered him. Help him calm down before he slips further into it."

James moved fast.

Qrow was curled up, back against the end of the bed, hands clutching at his hair and palms in his eyes, breathing heavily but slow. Rod had been gone for barely a minute, his hair was as dark as his feathers, hands darkened at the tips like he had dipped his hands in ink.

“I can’t go back. Can’t let James know. Can’t let anyone know.” He murmured, and didn't seem to hear about the two as they reentered the room. “How did Clover find me? I smashed my scroll. Couldn’t let anyone see the pictures he took.”

He swallowed, hoping him being here wouldn't make his friend descend further. He looked to Rod, who really had no idea how to handle this, he had been warned about the stress response, but what could he do about it? How had Summer done this in the past? Soft voice, she always seemed to know what to say to help him calm down when he got like this.

“Please help, please help, James it hurts it hurts _it hurts-_ ” He began to repeat. With his name spoken he could move.

“Qrow bud, it’s me, It’s James.” he said softly, crouching down so he could get lower. Summer was tiny, and he was massive and he was sure his size intimidated Qrow’s panicking mind. So he was careful. “Kids are safe, they’re upstairs with Clover. He’s here to protect them.” he knew that would be important for Qrow to hear. “He’s pretty good with them.”

"I thought he was going to hurt me like Cain did, but he helped. He’s done nothing but help.” Guilt layered his words. “And I acted like he was going to hurt me last night. He’s only trying to help.”

"He's a good man, and a really good friend." James tried to soothe. Slowly, Qrow pulled his hands away from his face, revealing bloody red eyes, he nearly flinched.

"I can’t sleep with Clover." He choked, barely sounding human. How was that on his mind? 

"That doesn't matter." He said quietly, hands hovering, not knowing what to do. “What can I do to help you?”

Qrow’s eyes returned to normal, betraying so much raw emotion that James had to force himself not to look away.

“Can you hug me again?” Qrow asked in the same small voice that he used when he asked him to stay with him when he first woke up. Miserable, confused. Silently, James moved, wrapping an arm around his friend's shoulders. James pulled him in, Qrow curling up and pressing against his metal side as James brought his other arm around Qrow’s stomach, waiting for him to tense, but was met with nothing.

“He took the chips, _you don’t need these anymore,_ he spat whiskey in my mouth to take my sobriety, he takes what he fucking wants and he took _me_.”

Cain was going to die.

Cain was going to fucking die.

“You’re here, at my home. you’re safe here.” He pulled him tighter. Qrow wasn’t a small man, but he was scrawny and scared. He had been the tallest of team STRQ, but the baby of the team that Summer and Raven dotted on. He took back all the times he called Qrow a brat for being childish, because _this_ was Qrow being childish, clinging to him close to tears like James was going to leave.

“Can’t tell James what happened. Can’t tell anyone.” He continued to mumble. James couldn’t get through to him, but soothed him with gentle strokes of his back. He could feel Qrow’s heart beating hard, taking shallow breaths that he couldn’t control.

Rod crouched to the floor to James’s side, sitting down with them.

“James, we might have to sedate him.” He said quietly. Qrow pulled away, but James kept his arms around him. 

“No. No no nono!” Qrow gripped his arm so tight that if it was flesh he would be in pain, the darkness spread up his arms, the beginning of feathers growing out of the back of his hands. "I don't want to go to sleep again. James!"

It sounded so much like he wanted James to protect him that James pulled him in tighter, trying not to think in how badly he had already failed in that regard.

“No no, shh, we’re not going to sedate you against your will again. You have my word." He glanced at Rod. “I've needed Rod to sedate me too, Qrow. If you agree to it, this will help you calm down and sleep for a few hours. What is it called and how long would it last?” 

Rod spoke as gently as possible. “It's Midazolam. It won't be in your system for longer than about 4 hrs, it will help you relax and it will start losing effect after 90 minutes. If you are already sleepy you might sleep a little longer.”

“I won’t be asleep for three days?” He asked, James closed his eyes.

“No, of course not. You’ll be up and kicking for afternoon tea. We can have those Jim-Jams I promised you.” Rod gave an assuring smile, but his eyes were darting to James, they were screaming ‘what the _fuck_ happened to him?’ 

“You’ll be fine. I promise.” He hoped he could keep this promise at least. No more medication that they didn’t sit together and decide on. No more injections that James wasn’t present for.

Qrow nodded. “Okay. I trust you.” Rod got the injection over with, and Qrow leaned further into James, his breathing slowing down and eyes staring off. The feathers, the darkness, retracted down his arms, his hair dulling until it was back to it’s premature grey.

“Sorry, Rod.” Qrow said, doing his best to look at him as his eyes drooped. “I was a bad patient.” Rod couldn’t help but laugh in surprise.

“You’ve been excellent, feather-head. Get some rest.” 

Qrow chuckled weakly and drawled. “Don't wanna.”

“Ha! See? Stubborn bastard. You’ll be okay.” 

“We can go to the reading room. The couch there is nice to rest on.” James suggested.

“You gonna carry me?"

“Sure, you don’t weigh much.”

“Don’t throw me off a balcony.” He pouted. Harking back to when Qrow was being particularly annoying that he would pick him up and throw him off the nearest ledge. He was usually fine, especially after getting the power to transform.

Which had now turned inward, and threatened his very mind along with everything else that had happened. Why did the world conspire to keep Qrow as low into the ground as possible?

“I won’t.”

They got him comfortable on the couch that James had been on. Qrow was hugging a pillow that he insisted on bringing with him, and neither men wanted to deny his request.

“We’re out here, call if you need anything.” Rod said, Qrow mumbled something but it didn’t sound like words, just a confirmation, looking almost asleep already. Once thr door clicked shut, Rod rounded to James, an anger in his miss matched eyes, it was beyond him being mad that James had skipped his appointments, it was fury.

"James." Rod hissed, not to disturb Qrow. "James, they sedated him for three fucking days."

"Because- because he needed to. I was told his semblance was causing problems, that Qrow was being aggressive and dangerous to the staff." He recounted. Clover had told him something similar, that he lashed out in his sleep, that he had broken Clover’s nose.

"James no, even with his semblance going out of control they didn't have to put him in what was essentially a medically induced coma!” He pushed his hand through his hair and turned on the spot, frustrated. “Qrow’s not a particularly violent person- did you stay with him long enough to notice any odd behaviours aside from amnesia?" 

"I didn't. I was too busy so I trusted the staff and Clover to report back to me. I personally paid a team of a doctor and two nurses to cater to his needs, no matter how extravagant. I trusted them to keep him safe.” he screwed his eyes shut. “They told me he was violent, erratic and needed stronger sedatives.”

And the violent, erratic man they had told him about wasn’t present when he came to visit that day- gods, it was only a couple of days ago. Him pulling apart some yarn as they chatted nicely about the kids. 

"Jim-Jam...you don't have to cry." The doctor changed his tone.

James wiped at his already reddening eyes, "I believed them. No… no wonder he so adamantly refused the sleep aids. If he thought…" If he thought they were going to turn him into a vegetable. Did they even tell him what they were for? 

“James let me take over everything. Qrow is safe now.”

“He should have always been safe!” He felt tears seep into his beard, pulling his hand away from his forehead. Rod’s hand on his arm. “I… please take care of him, I need some air- a glass of water…”

“James, I can get you water you shouldn't be stressing yourself.”

“No I… stay with Qrow- I need a moment.”

* * *

Oscar's arm was still sore, but he was fine now. He decided to grab some juice from the fridge when he heard someone sobbing. Surely Clover didn't hurt anyone _that_ much. To his surprise, it was the last person he thought he would ever find in tears, Ironwood slumped forward at the kitchen table, shoulders shaking, a hand up to his face, looking to be pinching his nose like he did when he was upset or frustrated.

“Are you hurt? Do you need me to get Clover or Rod, Genera-” he began to ask, but James turned sharply.

“Don’t.” He snapped, then inhaled, adjusting his tone towards the boy to be softer. “Don’t call me _That_.. please call me, James,” his voice had cracked, and now that he could see his face, he could see he looked terrible.

“J-James, are you okay?” He asked again, carefully.

“I’m a bad friend, Oscar.” He said into the table. “Qrow was hurt because of me, and when I tried to make sure he was cared for I messed that up as well. I should have brought him here, taken the time off to really make sure he was okay and cared for him like he cared for me.”

Should have stayed by his bed, should have personally looked over his medication should have _should have should have-_

“I think you’re a pretty good person.” Oscar was sincere, and James looked even more distraught.

"I'm not good enough. So many people are hurt because of me. Beacon fell because of my naivety , Mantle has seen better days, but I haven't slowed down enough to actually help them. Now Qrow… Never have my failures hit me so hard as this one. He’s so damaged, I don’t think he'll ever be back to how he was.”

That shook Oscar, threw him off his game. Everyone loved Qrow and wanted to see him the way he used to be. Sober Qrow was a happy Qrow, and even before sobriety, he was good to them. Right now, he couldn't let the conversation go there; it was about making James feel better.

Oscar took a step closer, "James you need to take a deep breath and stop with this negativity. We are finally safe because of you, but you won't be if you get anymore agitated." Darn it was the tears already "I-I'm scared sir, of losing Qrow, of seeing him hurt but I'm even more terrified, still, of you dying."

James flinched because he hadn't anticipated Oscar crying. _Weren't adults supposed to worry for children, not the other way around_? He found his heart at his chest without thinking about it. "Son, I'm sick, but I'll get better. I pushed myself so hard I triggered a bad relapse but I have no plans of going anywhere."

"Then STOP pushing yourself so hard!” Oscar raised his voice a little, more than he needed to be assertive. “You're still doing it even on bedrest. I thought we weren't going to see you again. I couldn't sleep last night, expecting to hear from the hospital that you weren't coming home again."

He didn’t think he would care so much. Ironwood lifted his left arm and cupped the farmboy's face. He was just so _young_. James pushed a tear away, gently responding, "I’m sorry. I am never going to give you a scare like that again. Qrow told me how lonely you were growing up. I don't know all the details but I want you to know as incompetent, careless and foolish as I can be, I refuse to die when people need me.” He declared, and softened. “I was alone before, too, but a person very dear to me helped me become the man I am today. He'd slap me so hard for making the same mistake he made so many years ago."

He missed Nick terribly. When he died it was like the kingdom changed over night.

"Then do you promise? Will you stop fretting and take it easy? Will you really listen to Dr. Rod's recommendations and eat healthy?" Oscar asked, and James found himself nodding.

" I'll swear a military oath." James put his hand up like he was about to be sworn in.

“A normal promise is fine.” Oscar smiled. "Don't move, okay?" 

Why would Oscar ask him to stay still? … Oh. Even sitting down, he was still taller than Oscar, and the boy was on his toes to get high enough to hug the bigger man. When was the last time a child hugged him? Has it really been so long, 15 maybe 16 years ago? Back when Winter would braid his hair and would smile with a gap between her teeth; when he was still called Uncle Jim.

Winter had hugged him only a few days ago. It reminded him of a happier time. He slowly brought his arms around Oscar, feeling like a lumbering giant. He was a sweet kid, one that had been dragged into this but kept his head high anyway.

He won’t fail to protect anyone ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me and Qorvid: the end of season 7 didnt happen and we are happy in denial.
> 
> Like, my intent wasnt to make big hospitals out to be bad and terrible and I didnt want to feed into mental health places dont care about you narrative, and only a private doctor that knows you can help! 
> 
> Its just hard, when you seek out help and they dont give a shit, its what hurts survivors and victims. So its painfully a real world thing


	31. Sanctum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this one has warnings
> 
> Mentions of attempted suicide, subtext of rape becoming text real fast, Qrow having a bad time, and the tag that will put me in the awful corner forever. Underage. Nothing happens to Oscar I promise.
> 
> Basically, Ozpin has reasons for not liking military at the moment.

The sound of plumbing could be heard from the bathroom sink. James needed time to compose himself, but he didn’t have much time. Splashing some water on his face, he decided to check on the kids who were on the second floor. Clover may be brilliant but his technique made even him wince.

Feeling somewhat winded, Ironwood took a moment to breathe halfway up the stairs. _Am I really getting this bad or is this a side effect of my medication? It's just stairs…_ An exasperated baritone called to him from behind, snapping him from his train of thoughts. "Earth to James! you really shouldn't be climbing stairs."

He turned on the spot, alarmed. "Clover! Please don't startle me like that, you almost literally gave me a heart attack."

Clover laughed. "Come now drama king, that was my 5th time calling you, only Rod is upstairs. Are you okay?" Clover got a better look at his face, and frowned, "You don’t look good, was it chest pains?”

He wiped his face again, but there was not much he could do about the redness in his eyes. He needed to rest. James may have smiled because Clover's concern was touching, but he knew that his friend had every reason to be worried about his health.

"I’m fine now, Cloves." He assured, breathing deeply. "Qrow was triggered in the examination, we had to sedate him- It’s come to my attention that the hospital may have been over-medicating Qrow." the guilt returned in a wave. “If you can hear any noise, Rod is most likely the one stomping around on the balcony, chasing up explanations.”

Clover put a hand on his back: clearly James hadn't realized how unstable his footing had been. “I’m sorry.” 

“What for?” 

“I left the medical care to the staff. There were missions and investigations going on. I knew they had sedated him after his nightmare, but I never checked for how long… they just told me he was tired." Clover had been lied to as well, at this point James wasn’t surprised. "Listen, it really bothers me; I should have been more aware regardless of whose toes I stepped on. At least from the sounds of it, Rod is handling it with proper form.” He winced as he pointed to the ceiling after a muffled yell.

"You have nothing to apologise for when Cain's mainly at fault. Kicking ourselves for our mistakes won't help our circumstances." The bearded man reassured, moving back down the stairs, hand in the banister for support and clover on his other side. “You being there gave us both peace of mind. No, that's not accurate, you being here in our lives helps melt our stress away.” 

Clover had nothing to say to that, ears reddening from such a compliment. He could get used to seeing more of the old James. "Is Qrow still in the bedroom? I want to see him."

“He’s in the reading room, he’s got a few more hours before the sedation wears off.” James frowned. “I hope it stays a last resort, we need to start finding a solution to his attacks that doesn't involve drugging him.”

"We should be smooth sailing now, We keep him from triggers and keep him calm. Ozpin said he's working on a solution but needs more time.” Clover’s eyes flicked for a moment

“Did he speak to you again?” James asked a little sharply, Clover waved off his concern.

“While not pleasant, he didn't seem to say anything too bad. He did call me Don Juan- whatever that means, I'll check that out on my scroll later. More importantly, he spoke about Qrow's magic and finding a solution to him turning bird when stressed.” his expression faltered. "I'm going to see if he's okay."

"Before you go, If no one is upstairs, does that mean you're already done with the vaccines?"

"Well everyone except for Blake, who might not have them at all."

“Oh?”

"I mean it's her choice, and if she really won’t then we can’t make her." He shrugged. “For now we're all about to take a lunch break, I hope you’re as hungry as I am.The take-out should be here soon. There's this chicken place that they voted on and I ordered plenty.”

"How hungry am I? Well that depends, what did you get me? Rod's diet is pretty strict on the sugar and fats, but I need to keep my weight high enough for my prosthetics. Also, what can I say? I can be a bit of a gourmet.”

“Well just because you have to eat healthier doesn't mean we can't treat your taste buds. I ordered the garlic roasted chicken breast with plenty of thyme and rosemary on a salad bed. Mashed potatoes on the side, no butter with low-fat sour cream based dressing, and hot sauce, red-red hot sauce.”

“Then I'd safely say I'm famished. You and Rod always spoil me too much. It's not the best look in front of the kids if I show too much of this side of mine”

“Nah, we all know you're the biggest softie, besides James, you deserve the best. I'll see you in the kitchen.”

“Yeah, I'll go in a bit, I want to find Oscar." James hadn't wanted to ruin the moment with Oscar by asking for Oz, so he had let him leave the room despite having pending matters with the wizard. He couldn't have Ozpin continue to treat his honorary brother with such contempt. Clover didn't read many foreign novels, he usually stuck to newspaper or classic works, so he didn't recognize the reference. Ironwood knew exactly who Don Juan was, it wasn't a compliment.

He checked on the kids in the kitchen and living room, all but Oscar were there.

The only other place he could think that he could be was in the reading room. The same reading room he just sent Clover to. The door was slightly open, and he could hear the conversation inside.

"Ozpin, I just came to check on him, I didn’t know you were here.” Clover said, sounding frustrated.

"And if I wasn't here?" Oscar's voice said, but the tone was Ozpin. It was accusatory.

“I would have done the same, checked on him and if no one was here, stayed with him.”

"I’m here. So you're welcome to leave." Ozpin snapped. _Snapped,_ James had only known the wizard to be composed, the worse he had seen him was frustrated.

He let himself in, the two stopped speaking. Ozpin had a chair next to the couch, one hand on Qrow’s hair, looking to have been smoothing it out, the other had the handle of his cane.

It was… strange to see Ozpin on edge like this, looking ready to actually attack Clover, and it wasn’t lost on him. Clover turned to face him, pressing down an expression he could only describe as hurt.

"Clover, a minute please. I would like to speak with Ozpin, privately."

Clover barely looked at the wizard again, leaving the room without a word.

“James.” Ozpin acknowledged. There was so much he wanted to say to him. Things that could wait.

“What made you think calling Clover a whore was in anyway appropriate, Ozpin?” The former headmaster didn’t falter at the question, only tilting his head. “Clover is more than just my right hand man, he’s like a brother to me. I've known him since even before he began at the academy, before he even came to Atlas. I trust him, his intentions are good and I will not stand you speaking to anyone the manner in which you spoke to him.”

At age 15, James had been moved to Argus for his own sanity. He had been overworking himself to the point of fainting in the dust mines so Nick had him enrolled in Sanctum for a change of pace. It did wonders, having theatre and choir after school instead of intense physical training. Wrestling was a terrific sport that was popular too. The ocean was scenic and cliffs high and windy. The most peaceful years of his life.

He met Thea, a girl with raw talents and skills that surpassed her upperclassmen, being overlooked because of the ears on her head. He met 12 year old Clover, a rather scrawny piano prodigy, studying hard to one day get a scholarship for med-school.

“I just wanted him to know that I don’t appreciate someone like him getting close to Qrow while he’s vulnerable.” Ozpin said cooly. “I never called him a whore, if that’s how he interpreted our conversation, then it can’t be helped.”

Someone like an 18 year old Clover, who desperately tried talking down a fellow student from shooting themself in the head? One of many who saw suicide as their only escape from ROOST; there was no way out of the program without the massive debt the military would strike them with if they failed or dropped out.

“Not directly, knowing you, but Don Juan and Casanova are hardly subtle jabs.” He scoffed. “He was in near damn tears at your accusations towards him. You don't know him like I do, he's very sensitive about certain topics and you really hurt his feelings. Clover is a wonderful man who has done nothing to offend you. So you _will_ apologise to him.”

Ozpin looked to scoff, James narrowed his eyes. James thought of 16 year old Clover, hysterical in the bathroom at his first vital festival party because James and Duke had been stupid, Clover was underaged but they had snuck him in an alcohol-filled event with Rod. They didn't take care of him and he had gotten hurt because of their carelessness. He had the excuse of being young and foolish, What excuse did he have now? 

He didn’t care that he still admired the former headmaster in some capacity. He wasn’t Ozpin’s subordinate- quite frankly, he never truly was. James had always been a self-made man and his terms for fighting Salem was to do so as equals, as fellow headmasters and world leaders.

“I’m doing what I can to make sure that Qrow is safe. You may trust Clover, but I do not.”

“So your idea of taking care of him is driving away someone that’s done nothing but be there for Qrow this entire time?” 

“People tend to latch on to those that help them after trauma.” Ozpin said pursley. “The feeling of gratitude can cause one to feel indebted to them.”

James thought of himself, and how in debt he felt to Qrow for being there for him in one of his darkest times. He thought of 25 year old Clover, prying Due Process from his hand- “Is that why you’ve been avoiding Qrow?”

Ozpin closed his eyes, then looked to the sleeping Qrow, still looking peaceful with his face buried into the pillow. 

“He said he owed me everything.” The wizard finally said. “I’ve only hurt him.”

It wasn’t a secret that Qrow was Ozpin’s favourite operative. it wasn’t something he was smug about, but knew he could get away with a magnitude of things that wouldn’t normally fly. Such as his day drinking. Ozpin ignored it, everyone was meant to ignore it.

James knew what happened after the train crash, it was one of the many things that Ruby had informed him of when she and Oscar came to his office what felt forever ago. Qrow had taken it hard. While James himself wasn’t all that close to Ozpin, he had thought that Qrow knew almost all the man's secrets. Apparently not.

James could imagine the tenderness of Oscar’s gaze to be that of a worried father, watching over their sick child, and it wasn’t wholly off the mark.

“I owe it to him to make sure he won’t be hurt again. If I am being overly cautious, then so be it.” Ozpin pressed the cane into the ground, turning his head to the window. “Let’s not fool ourselves into thinking that our enemy isn’t right outside our doors, waiting for an opportunity.”

As if he could forget about the monster that still wanted to take Qrow, the rumours that continued to creep into late night tv and the speculation surrounding everything. As if he could forget that Salem was relentless, but patient. Despite the week of rest, he was not letting his guard down, keeping an eye on the outside world when he could get away with it. The Ace Operatives were handling it.

“That may be so, but no one here is going to hurt him. Clover cares deeply for Qrow.” Clover had always been a lovestruck fool, he expected them to become fast friends. Clover’s positivity being as infectious as it was would be great for Qrow, in return, Qrow’s cynicism was good for anchoring Clover's idealistic mindset.

James would be lying if he said he didn't expect their feelings would start to develop into a full bloom romance. He knew both of them best and he always knew that they would be a good match, on and off field. Shame he was never able to introduce them sooner, perhaps then their lives would be different today.

“Now, it is time for lunch. Oscar's a growing boy and he needs all the protein he can get. I'm also extending an invitation to him for afternoon tea later, and one for you to approach Clover. All this extra nonsense is bad for my heart.”

* * *

James left, and Ozpin sighed, pursing his lips. It was near time to swap back with Oscar, who thankfully had not been a part of the conversation. Oscar could sense his animosity, and had questioned him on it.

What could he tell the boy? That he could barely trust anyone to be near Qrow, he barely trusted the doctor, and something had set Qrow off in the examination. He disliked the sedation, disliked it when the hospital had done so and kept him like that for three days. It made Qrow too easy to hurt when he couldn’t defend himself.

So he was on edge. He couldn't help it.

"Are you being mean, Oz?" Qrow's voice was rough with sleep. Ozpin looked down to him.

"Qrow, I apologise, did you hear-?"

"Most of it. I think." Qrow turned to his back, looking up at Ozpin with tired eyes. "What did you say to Clover?"

Ozpin sighed. Whatever sedation he was given was still in him, leaving his charge a little off. "I told him to leave you alone, that you needed time."

"I don't want him to leave me alone; I like him a lot." He muffled into his pillow. "He actually likes me back and it scares me because I'm still freaking out over shit like sharing a bed."

A flick of annoyance passed his features, Qrow didn’t see it already closing his eyes again.

"Try not to think too much." he huffed, pressing the mess of dark grey flat, Qrow didn’t flinch. “You still need to rest.”

"Rest sounds good... but I want you to know he makes me so happy." Qrow smiled fondly. "I get butterflies in my stomach, _butterflies_." and his expression fell. "I begged him to sleep with me, after Cain could have taken me. But he didn’t. He just hugged me.”

Qrow curled up again around the pillow, looking away from nothing, several emotions on his face made it difficult to read his mood. He thought back, through Oscar and his own memories, seeing Qrow and Clover through the boys eyes and ears.

“You think he‘s made a move on that Qrow guy yet?” Oscar had heard a regular officer say as they unloaded one of the trucks at Amity.

Clover had been sent to stand in for Ironwood at an event, so Qrow was without a partner that day, so Oscar went with him to accompany him in the long drive. Oscar had been looking for Qrow and hid, not really having the clearance to be in the loading bay. 

“Dude’s hot, what do you expect? Besides, it’s _Clover_ , you know what he’s like.” came the others laugh.

“I’ve seen Clover checking me out, you think a promotion offer is coming my way soon?” the first officer said.

“Promotion might be coming Branwen’s way sooner than you and the man’s not even military.” there was a dramatic gasp of hurt coming from the first guy then a good natured laugh.

“I thought Qrow was the General’s squeeze.” said a third voice, sounding to have walked over. Ozpin ducked further behind a crate.

“Pffft, I doubt it. But it would explain if Clover hasn’t put-out yet. Not wanting to step on the big guys toes." said the first officer.

"Though for all we know... Well, we've heard of the atlesian way to get promotions, wouldn’t be surprised if Clover’s given Ironwood a little something." said the second. Oscar heard the sound of a forklift being used, and took his chance to sneak to the exit without notice.

 _Like a bribe?_ Oscar thought, and Ozpin couldn’t be more thankful that the kid was raised on a conservative farm. He barely heard the next part of the conversation over the sound of the hydraulics.

"Now I'm in doubt, Clover's got the skills to back up his rank, unlike some people we know." the first scoffed. "Clover's good but he's been ole Ironwood's number 2 for years. So it's not too far-fetched they might share."

"That's a mental image I can appreciate. Clover is hot, Ironwood is scalding; Branwen sandwiched between them- have you seen the pictures of him in a skirt? Gorgeous pale skin on legs a mile long." the second officer replied.

Ozpin urged Oscar to leave, but Ozpin was the one to freeze when they continued to speak, and Oscar felt it. Mentally prodding at the wizard while he continued to listen in.

“Get out! I love myself a crossdresser. If the big guys aren't doing him, I might ask him for dinner.” the third said. Ozpin wanted to find every copy of that damn picture and set them all alight, it couldn’t have escaped their notice that Qrow was a minor in that picture.

“I don’t think you need to soften him up with dinner.” The first laughed. “I heard from the grapevine he had a foursome not long ago with some mistralian hunters, one night stand, drunk as a dog.”

“Damn, if he put-out so quickly for some mistralians you think he’ll be interested in finding out how us atlesians play? There’s no way in hell a slut like him would say no to a couple of young guys like us.”

Oscar's eyes widened, a bad feeling welling up in his gut, he tried to move, but Ozpin was the one that stayed still, paralyzed in rage.

“Who says he gets to say no.” And Ozpin felt like he was seeing red, and his emotion leaked into the link. “There’s three of us, one of him; just do the math… It's a five hour drive back, that’s more than enough time to have some fun. Really leave him begging, too confused to tell if he wants us to stop or if he wants more.”

 _What’s going on? What are they saying?_ He could hear Oscar think. 

_"Let me take control."_ They had to find Qrow and get the hell out of here. But the smooth transition they had grown acustom to was like lightning firing over their nerves.

"What was that?" Oscar gasped, keeping his voice barely above a hiss. Ozpin put a lid on his own feelings, that of mortification of not taking control for so long was taking it's toll, because that ment they had bigger issues to worry about now.

“The kid’s with him though.” The third guy sighed, and Ozpin snapped to attention. "I can't exactly get it up as easily if a boy's around."

“He can sit in the front or go in the other transport, hell, watch, I don't care.” The second scoffed. “Kid seems a tad too sheltered. It's up to us to show him what real men do to a catch when we see them.”

Opzin pushed further through his own anger and Oscar's confusion, it was if both their consiousnesses had been compressed together, a terrifying moment where neither of them knew who they were. Ozpin pushed through the disorientation and a second away from taking control of their body and draw their cane when they felt hands on their shoulders.

“We’re leaving. Now.” Said Qrow’s rough voice, they didn’t protest as Qrow had pushed them out of the loading bay, overrode the AK driver of an empty transport to take them back before schedule, leaving the officer that came with them there. It was only when they were in the tundra that they realized that Qrow had heard the same thing as them.

It had troubled Ozpin that Qrow had decided to run instead of facing them. He always had a more confronting nature, he would had had no problem with dispatching them with extreme prejudice. Ozpin had suspected something had happened to him recently; Qrow was rarely this timid. _Could it be there was truth in those rumors?_

He had noticed a change in Qrow’s behaviour, Ozpin had chalked up his heavier drinking to the stress of beacon falling. Ozpin had chalked up his more reserved way of dealing with people as him being on good behaviour around the students. Then he chalked it up to Qrow finding out the truth. Knowing what he knew now about Cain’s first attack on Qrow, he understood.

Ozpin couldn't help but deflect Oscar’s questions on what ‘putting out’ was and what they meant about 'atlesian ways'. Ozpin misled him into thinking that they were looking for a fight. 

“You could have taken them all by yourself, why did we leave?” Oscar asked out loud to Qrow. There was a delay in response as Qrow opened his mouth and closed it several times, before losing it completely.

Qrow became inconsolable half way back. His distress had started to attract grimm.

For this reason, Ozpin had a low opinion of the Ace Operative from the start. To be frank, any man in an atlesian uniform, save for James. If Ironwood hadn't dealt with those men, Ozpin would have, and he wouldn't have _just_ had them fired.

However, he couldn’t deny there was an easiness to Qrow since coming to Atlas, a light sparking in his eyes whenever the Ace Operative leader was mentioned, and how he could bring out a smile no matter how grumpy Qrow was at the time.

He was healing. He was happy. Then all that process was ripped away in one night. 

Clover went to find him and saved his life when no one else had been tipped off that something was wrong. Ozpin couldn't ever deny he had been incredible. He needed to show gratitude, even if he had rubbed him the wrong way.

"… Clover is a real gentleman, isn't he?" Ozpin admitted. 

“A cute gentleman… have you seen his dimples when he laughs? What about his biceps? Hes always so warm. He hides one of his best… assets with a buttcape, but I've seen it, a real peach." Qrow giggled like a teenager, and Ozpin couldn’t help but rub his temple in amusement. The humour slipped from Qrow's face just as suddenly. "What if I’m not going to be okay, Oz?”

His sobering question was like a punch. What if Qrow couldn't come back from this? That he would be irreversibly damaged from this? Qrow had been damaged before. Qrow had mended before and came out of it stronger, but sometimes things didn't go that smoothly. There were times you had no choice other than learn to live with the pain and carry that memory for the rest of your life.

“You’ll still be loved.” Ozpin was quiet. He knew that Qrow’s nieces would never give up on him, or James or Oscar. Ozpin knew that he would never give up on Qrow; he would never give up on the scrawny kid that just needed a little care and love to thrive. He didn't want to voice it but if Clover was the man they described him to be, then surely his love was unconditional as well. He couldn't give him that victory, not yet any way.

"I want to be okay again." He said, closing his eyes. "For him, and for me." 

“You’re strong, you’re going to be fine.” Ozpin said softly, and Qrow drifted back to sleep. He wasn’t going anywhere again.

* * *

James's IV drip was finished by 3:30 in the afternoon. They were to have tea in an hour so he insisted on taking a light snack for Qrow who had yet to have a substantial meal that day. Ruby and Yang had made him a sandwich from leftover chicken and whipped out a pickle from the fridge. It honestly was a good thing that Yang had a strong prosthetic, because frankly James didn't feel up to the task of opening any jars any time soon.

Qrow was awake when James brought his tray in. The ecstatic huntsman couldn't help but hum in delight and do his little happy sandwich dance he's done for years.

Time flew rather quickly, Qrow, still pretty sleepy by the time afternoon tea started. He didn’t have to go anywhere as Jim-Jams, aka jam-filled donuts with cream, were brought in accompanied with tea loaded with a blasphemous amount of milk and sugar. Ironwood had since left the room with his used tray saying he'd be back later.

He barely remembered how he got to the couch. He didn't have to move anywhere and he was comfortably wrapped in a blanket. Did James carry him? He remembered feeling terrible.

Oscar and Ruby came back with a tray for themselves to keep him company after Rod left once again to make more phone calls. The kids genuinely liked the doctor but everyone preferred to steer clear from his way. Veins bulging at his neck and temples from the repeated evasive maneuvers he was facing. How long would it take to get all of Qrow's missing medical records?

Grabbing his cup, Qrow couldn't help but pretend he was at a fancy event. He never really knew why you needed to stick your pinky out when drinking tea, but it was something he relished doing.

"This tastes like strawberries." he stated, taking a sip of the red liquid, Ruby had been watching him in anticipation.

"Yeap! Blake got a bunch of fancy tea, and it's amazing." Ruby said with her own cup, she saw his pinkie out, and copied him.

"I was surprised. It's nice." He took another sip. "I remember you used to get up really early to get the ripe strawberries out the garden. Ruby beamed.

"It was so the crows wouldn’t get them, but now I know it was you!" She gasped in realization, Qrow laughed.

"The early bird gets the strawberries, and I usually had a morning fly." He always liked how the house was something out of a fairytale, always warm and inviting and Taiyang had made so many modifications to it over the years it was practically a different house from what they bought. “Patch has got the nicest weather of anywhere I've been.”

What month was it? September? No, October. Ruby’s birthday was coming up. Shit, what was he going to buy her? It couldn’t be something big, because if they had to travel she couldn’t take it with her, T-Shirt? She was either in her gear or pajamas nowadays. He eyed her clothes, red dress with black tights and a black choker. He had no idea what to get her, it stopped being easy when stuffed toys became a tad too childish, even if she loved them all the same.

Gift card? No… wait, what was his pin? On that note, why did he have a card with Cataleya CU? It was such a high end facility that only the serviced atlesian elites. Military personnel only banked with Bank of Atlas. So why? … it couldn't be James's, he would never share his banking information. Ironwood wasn't that well off either. Sure he had 2 well paying salaries, however he has no business having a card with a banking institution for millionaires. … _could it be Rod's?_ He only knew two millionaires, two more then most people. 

Deep in thought, he didn’t notice James coming into the room with a mug of tea until he was at the table. “Jimmy, are you joining us?” Qrow asked.

“Yes, I was only checking in with Rod.” he pulled up a chair to the table that they had moved closer to the couch. Ruby was sitting right up against her uncle.

"Speaking of Patch, we've been writing to dad, I don't know if he's gotten any of our letters yet." Ruby said. "It is a long way from here to Patch after all."

He tried to think. Tai. He had been sending letters as well. There is a fleeting thought of him taking a photo of the kids together, just after they got their licenses so Qrow could send it to his brother.

"The mail system has seen better days. Between Grimm and the embargo, the mailing system is also slower than what we’re used to. I got your letter about two weeks after you sent it, and by then you were already here." James said, blowing at his mug.

"I sent you a letter?" Qrow saw the flick of worry from his friend before it was gone. He didn’t see the same look matched on Ruby and Oscar. He tried not to ask too many questions. It would just upset people.

“Do you remember at all?” Qrow shook his head. “I left it at the office, I can bring them in to see if it jogs your memory.”

"It's fine, I'm assuming it was when we were in Argus." Qrow guessed.

“After Amity is launched, the embargo can end, and we’re getting close. We just have to wait for the engineers to do their part.” He paused for a sip. “A few more cargo hauls and we’ll have all the supplies we need.”

“That’s great to hear!” Ruby said, putting her cup down. “So once the new security is up, we’ll be escorting the cargo over and staying there until the launch?”

“Precisely.”

“Would it be something to consider to end the embargo sooner, then lock down Amity until it’s complete?” Ruby inquired.

Ironwood closed his eyes to think about it.

“The embargo has done its job in keeping the project safe. I think you can trust the teams to keep it safe once all the supplies are there, and it’s locked down.” Qrow said, putting his cup down as carefully as possible.

“I rather stay on the right side of caution.” James answered. “The teams being there with the added security of the embargo will be that it’s completely safe.”

“Remember that Jacques is going to try and force the embargo to end prematurely, he needs it to end for his company’s sake- and so all those Elities with their own businesses don’t grab him by the nads.” Qrow pointed out. “As much as I would love to see the last of his voter base turn on him you rather announce an end date and stay one step ahead of him.”

James looked thoughtful.

“The council is able to outvote me on the matter now, unless I take drastic measures like Martial Law- which I'm not considering.” he said, more to himself than to the group. “I’m tentative about ending the embargo any earlier then we have to. However settling on a date would be something that can be arranged, as long as everything stays on track.”

“People would be ecstatic about the embargo ending.” Oscar pointed out, “Why did the council agree to the embargo in the first place?”

“I was able to do so as General without their input, a stalemate in votes means no choice is made, so no change in the decision..” He put his own mug down with a grimace. “Jacques invited me to a post campaign party. I could think of a thousand things I would rather be doing.”

“I want to go.” Qrow said.

“It’s too risky.” James said immediately, and Qrow huffed.

“As if we'd be attacked at Jacques party, we buddy up to be cautious and we’ll be fine.”

“I meant for you- your symptoms.” He quickly added, seeing Qrow looking like he was about to protest. His annoyance died in his throat. “We don’t want them to get any worse. I know you’re worried about WIllow, I am too, but you shouldn’t excurt yourself.”

“Please, Uncle Qrow?” Damnit. How was he wedged between the two kids he had a really hard time saying no too? “You can stay here, and we can go to the party and look for Mrs. Schnee, Weiss got a personal invite to go herself.”

That made him want to go even more so he could smack Jacques if he tries to come anywhere near Weiss. And smack him for how he’s hidden Willow away. And just smack him because Jacques had a very smackable face.

“She’s a nice woman, we talked a lot when Qrow was… um.” Oscar paused, then scratched at his head, catching too late that it might be a sore subject for him. 

“Sedated up to my eyeballs.” Qrow finished dryly. “It’s fine, I’m never going back there. What's important is Willow's safety. She's amazing, and does not deserve such a crappy husband.”

James looked into his mug and sighed. "Willow has had a difficult marriage, but she is an incredible woman. You should have seen her before.” The lightest of smiles was hidden by his beard, but there was a twinkle in his eye they didn’t miss. “A real force of nature, passionate in everything she did. Dad trained her well so almost nobody in Atlas could compare to her; we used to call her the Great Summoner." 

The shows she would put on with her giant nevermore's, having it fly and shatter into light snowflakes when she was done.

"Weiss's mother was a huntress?" Ruby asked, stars in her eyes.

"No, she was more of an adventurer." He said, "Always interested in diving pre war ruins, and leading clearing excavations. She was big on actual hunting and keeping exotic pets." He sighed again. “I regret losing touch so many years ago. Perhaps we should go after her, imprudent as it may be."

"Jim, we need to help her. Jacques might be keeping her from her withdrawal medication knowing him and we haven't heard anything about Willow in days. Great summoner or not, there are ways to keep even the strongest fighters down."

“Give me some time for a plan and we'll go but first- pass me a Jim-Jam before Rod comes by. This will probably be my only chance for the next few months to quell my sweet tooth.”

"James, sir I need to go to the bathroom may I be excused?" Oscar asked, and Qrow laughed into his tea.

"Of course, this is your home as well, you don't have to ask for permission." James answered.

"Dweeb." Qrow said to Oscar as he left, who stuck his tongue out. Qrow stuck his tongue out back.

"Don't be mean." Ruby huffed.

"Shut it Dweebette."

* * *

Rod was pacing the kitchen, again being put on hold. It had begun to rain outside so the roof was no longer a nice place to yell from and they all seemed to be done with snacks, so he had taken it over for the meantime. Oscar walked in, cane out. Rod turned to the kid, and turned down the elevator music he had been subject to on loop.

“Oscar, how were your shots? I hope Clover’s bedside manner wasn’t too terrible.” He said. Clover never got better at it.

“This is Ozpin, charmed to meet you, Rod Bishop.” The kid said, Rod straightened up.

“Ah. I was wondering if I was ever going to meet you again.” He had met the man precisely once, many years ago when his team had reached the finals for the 30th Vytal tournament during their senior year, Clover won the finals without taking a single hit, making even stoic General Brightstone jump like a child. He was still sore about losing the last two tournaments. BIGD had graduated before the previous one and CRLN, their next best team hadn't participated due to exams. 

Beacon had stolen an upset win before in the 28th festival; James, a then 3rd year student who was a shoe in to win his second consecutive time, had hurt his shoulder badly the day before the finals. The medics had forbidden that he participate, so they had to entrust the last 3 matches to someone else. The world never got to see Qrow Branwen vs James Ironwood, instead they were treated to Thea's impressive skills. 

“You're the man who called my partner a whore. Explain. Now.” Rod said, crossing his arms and keeping an ear out for when the hold ended.

“That isn't quite relevant, but I'll have you know that I‘ll apologise when I can get him alone.” Ozpin sighed. “I’m here to speak to you about Qrow’s past medical history. I… there are things as his doctor you should know about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologise to Shady, who I lightly bullied in the discord. Karma make a utility lid hit me in the arm and head in a freak accident not an hour later.
> 
> Please be nice to Shady. 
> 
> On another note, jesus fuuuuck this chapter. Lot of info, so we hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Hopefully there will be a two chapter short of the day Ozpi recalled from Oscar's prespective and the aftermath of them leaving amity. Right now im tired and in pain.


	32. Gross

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick shady is asleep post a chapter
> 
> Four gay men and banter.
> 
> Tw: CAIN, mentioned underage, transphobia.

Rod for the second time that day was speechless. He was taking a moment to stare at the ceiling instead of levelling his shock at the child-man in front of him. Fury set in. He wouldn’t call Qrow his friend, or anything along those lines. But the gross violation of Qrow’s fucking rights was making him see sparks.

“After all that, you let him _drink-_ ”

“He was an adult making his own decisions,” Ozpin said flatly. Rod's chair creaked as he stood up.

“You can't have it both ways! You can't treat him like a child then turn around and say he was an adult making his own decisions! He didn’t know!” He sucked in a deep breath. “You- you infuriate me on a personal and professional level.” The wizard refused to meet his eyes. “I have to tell James.”

Ozpin snapped to attention. “You know that will stress him greatly.” And Rod wanted to throw something at him but restrained himself. “You’re treating them both and you’ve known them both for years. I trust you will keep it confidential.”

“Trust me? Damn straight you can trust me to do the right thing and not keep the truth from the people who need to hear it!” Rod scowled, and walked for the door to exit the kitchen. “You disgust me, if I could keep you away from him I would. Alas, you're within a very sweet child who has done no wrong. Do me the favour of never approaching me again, unless you have some other secret that puts my patients' well-being in jeopardy.”

He grabbed his scroll, now seeing that the hold was mostly for nothing. Rod was so shocked he hadn't realized the hospital had dropped the call. A message notified that Qrow's assigned physician would be unavailable until the next morning. _Time for drastic measures._

Ozpin called for Rod in an exhausted voice, but he opted to ignore the tired, resigned wizard. The doctor left for the reading room, still pounding messages on his scroll. Oz didn't move to stop him. Rod felt there was no other choice really, other than to go with plan B and take matters in his own hands...

James, Ruby and Qrow were still chatting. Qrow looked much livelier than he did earlier, showing off his pearly whites. Anything was a step up from sedation. Rod felt that he never gave Qrow much credit. Twenty-four years of knowing him and he was only realizing he never truly knew him at all.

"Hey, Rod, Have you had a break yet?" James greeted, turning in his seat, and noticed Rod’s expression and changed his tune. “What's wrong, is the hospital being difficult still?"

He blinked into a more neutral face. “Yeah, it seems the specialist has been called to an emergency surgery- a nasty case it seems. The secretary needs his clearance to access the files, so once he's notified afterwards, I can expect a fax both here and at my house. That's not why I'm here, though. Qrow, I need to speak with you. Privately.”

Petal moved to let her uncle out from the couch, and walked him outside the room into the main hallway. She was just being cautious he wouldn't stumble dizzily. Such a sweetheart, that one. The youngest and leader at the same time; a second coming of Clover.

"What’s up, doc?" He asked, there was concern under the light question.

He couldn’t open his mouth to tell him the truth. It would hurt him too much, and he couldn’t do that when his stress response was barely manageable. Rod needed more information before dropping any bombs. After his outburst with Oz, Rod felt like a hypocrite.

They, simply put, couldn't afford to keep sedating him- especially after what Ozpin has told him. _I would literally kill for his full medical records._ His poker face could barely contain the gritting of his teeth. Logically, he couldn't tell him yet, and he hated it.

"I wanted you to know I called in for an emergency vacation request. I should have my hands on the records tomorrow morning so that I can go over them.” He settled with. Qrow’s eyes went wide.

“Whoa there, pal! You don't need to take days off of work just to tend to us. You gotta have other patients.”

“I do, but I'm not the only cardiovascular specialist in all of Atlas. I don't have surgeries scheduled until the 24th, so I could get away with transferring my appointments to other doctors. I'm not going out of my way here by taking two weeks off.”

“Am I supposed to believe that the chief of Cardio isn't going through hoops to take care of us?”

“I'll be frank, this isn't about just you or James, this is about Atlas, my home. We have a _monster,_ for lack of a better word, crawling out there. Mantle and Atlas are at their limit with political unrest and we don't have intel on this Salem woman- whom I knew next to nothing about yesterday. "

"It was my job to go get the intel on her and the movements her people made. Most of my time was spent in Mistral, since it was easier to blend in the underground networks."

"So all that spying work…"

"All against Salem.” He confirmed. Not for James like he had grown to believe. “I can tell you now about that time where your parents nearly got poisoned was a Salem attack. If they weren't going to get on board with her, her agent was to first dispose of them, then go for you next once you became in charge of the Bishop name."

The fundraiser was a distant memory, his parents elderly, knowing that any elite would donate to any cause to get in their good books.

“That makes it even more urgent that I stay. I can't very well just be on my merry way and continue my life as if my friends and family aren't in danger.”

Qrow frowned, for a moment it seemed there was a look of realization, but it quickly faded. "Remembering too much at one time hurts a little, is that bad?"

"It's fine, just don't strain yourself too much." Rod couldn't help but give a small sigh of relief. _He IS getting better… he just needs more time, we can buy it. "_ As for our good friend, Ironwood- we aren't out of the woods yet. I need to keep a not so figurative eye on him for a while." Not too subtly, his gaze flicked to the reading room. "I'm not saying this to startle you. Unstable angina can be very dangerous, fatal in untreated cases. I know Clover is trained to help but it's best to have me close by too, just in case.”

There was a silence between them, Qrow moved to look at Rod properly.

"... Do you think that Jimmy can die?" Qrow quietly asked. Rod took a deep breath, trying to calm himself- he could see that fear was coming into Qrow’s eyes along with an worried sheen. He couldn’t let Qrow get too emotional.

Rod put a light hand on Qrow’s shoulder, perhaps without warning, and the smallest of flinches made him nearly retreat his hand, a reminder that Qrow was still far from being okay. “I said 'untreated' for a reason.” His voice now in a croon. “Qrow, I am trusting you with this information because I won't let his condition worsen. I've known James my whole life and have been treating his circulatory system for about half of that time. Our tinman will be munching on sweets and messing up speech outros in no time. I swear on my life."

He didn’t know what memories Qrow had of him, and frankly, asking him was not the right time. There was no love between them, but respect for each other’s talents.

“Thank you." Qrow was sincere. "James... he means a lot to me. I don't know what I would do if he were gone.”

Rod lost track of how many times he had seen Qrow passed out in the waiting room, waiting for the clear to come in to see James. Some days he would be sent away, James far too tired to entertain a guest and the feather duster would make snarky comments but ultimately leave.

Honestly, it had been the hardest time for Rod, too busy to even mourn his brother and closest friends. He had taken out his frustration many times at Qrow for the smallest of things. To lose Duke and Thea when he was about to have a nibling. To see an unrecognizable James, his dearest friend, the only surviving member of BIGD near death's door was difficult on its own. However hearing his ill father begging him hysterically to save his only son's life, was a level of pain of an entirely new league. It was too much to bottle in and he had been very unfair to a man who was just as concerned.

He remembered the growing anguish Qrow had when it looked like James had started to deteriorate, two days of being sent away, then three, then after a week he had cornered Rod and demanded to know what was going on. They were both very emotional, the confrontation nearly came to punches because _damn it why did it happen to Brigade?_

“He means a lot to me too. As for keeping you all safe, we don't know if security cameras can find Cain, but I sure as hell can. If that man thinks some invisibility semblance can hide him from my eyes- the Bishop semblance; I'll show him he's dead wrong.”

“I can't argue with you.” He said, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. “I don't want you- _anyone_ to fight him at all, but those eyes of yours are our greatest trump card. Since you're telling me this, I should assume James can't know.” 

“He can't, he is too stressed out. He doesn't want it to be known I'm even here." Rod sighed.

Qrow stared back at Rod with a newfound determination, "Bishop’s are famous, so if his power grants him the ability to go undetected, it's only a matter of time before he comes after you. Aren't you the only Bishop alive who has the recessive semblance?”

He paused, searching Qrow's face for a sign of past memories, and frowned. "Yes. You remembered, it seems. He may be targeting me already, biding his time for an opening, so I'll be on the lookout. Just a friendly reminder, I AM a military doctor. Clover may be Ironwood's best operative and Winter the most promising, but I am more than resourceful enough to hold my own. I reiterate, I promise to keep you healthy and safe."

"You’re really laying it on thick, Doc.” Qrow smirked. “I vaguely recall some close sparring matches between you and James. Makes sense honestly, Clover's a beast and Atlas handpicks the best-suited partner."

Atlas didn't have the same system of chance that Vale did. The students were evaluated and sparred against each other to find the most suited partner. Rod knew that it was subject to bribery, bias and sabotage, but he couldn't see that in his team.

"I'm good but not _that_ good. Jim-Jam was always in his own tier, even compared to the tenure soldiers. I can assure you he was holding back every single time. He has never once used his semblance against me." It was very rare for him to go all out with it, not since they discovered that it put too much strain on his body.

“Really? He used it on me constantly in spars.” Qrow pouted.

“I admit you’re more durable than me. Still, James has never used his semblance at full throttle on you. Trust me I've been there when he has. It's quite the show.” Rod nodded. There were subtle semblances and there were flashy ones too; James was in its own category. Seeing it in action was guaranteed to stir the heart with emotion. "We still have some shots to do, by the way."

"Damn it, I was hoping we would skip 'em." Qrow muttered.

"No chance. The sooner they get done the better. Our discussion on medications can wait for when I get those faxes tomorrow." Rod replied, "I have the equipment right here. Oh!" both turned to Clover and the two girls that appeared from the stairs, Yang leading, holding Blakes hand, who looked flushed, but not embarrassed.

"Blake's got a thing to say." Yang supplied withp half-grin on her face, but turned to her friend.

"Um." Blake began,and a squeeze from the blonde made her focus. "I'm sorry I was hiding from having my shots done. I was scared because in Mistral, rarely would doctors tend to Faunus. I should have them and trust you now that I have the chance."

There was a flash of sadness on Qrows face, and a pang in Rod's heart for the girl. Atlas, at least for all it’s faults when it came to Faunus, didn’t make Faunus see vets instead of actual doctors.

“Excellent! Rest assured you’re in very good hands. We aren't in Mistral anymore. Perfect timing I may add, we were just starting with our local featherhead!" Rod noticed Clover's unsubtle trip to Qrow's side.

“Ah, from what I hear Rod might be the better option for the shots.” Qrow said, with a poignant look to Rod.

“I am. Clover can do Qrow’s then?” and Clover gave him a sharp look.

“Uh-”

“Aw, it’s okay Lucky charm, I know you don't mean to hurt me.” Qrow teased, the Ace Op giving him a nervous, but tender smile.

“And I’ll do yours, miss...?”

“Belladonna.”

"Belladonna? Hmm that name surely rings a bell; come sit down."

Blake looked a little uncomfortable, and Qrow tried to ease her concerns. She must have been mulling over it all day, and expected Clover to be the one to do it. Now it was to this man she barely knew.

“I would offer to hold you hand, for the shots, but it seems like that’s already covered.” he looked down to where they were still holding hands. Yang poked her tongue out at him, he returned the gesture.

Clover very smoothly slid his hand down into Qrow's, tilting his head until it was barely an inch from Qrow's own.

"I guess that means I get to hold your hand instead." He quipped gruffly with a wink.

It was the first time Rod had ever seen Qrow speechless. He enjoyed the idea of a Qrow with his damn mouth shut, and seeing Clover adore someone with all his heart and be utterly hopeless.

Hopeless, gross and hopeless.

"How are you doing?"

"Better, just tired."

While the four were distracted, Rod looked at Qrow, activating his semblance, eye glowing and taking a better look at him than he did earlier. He tried not to outwardly react, even though he was expecting to find a serious problem. Something was clearly off with Qrow’s aura- most likely from his past traumas, as well as his treatments. With what he could gather, he still needed lab tests to pinpoint the damage more precisely.

Qrow's examinations were unfortunately, only just beginning.

* * *

Blake liked to think she was good at reading the room. There was an air of nervousness that wasn't just her own. Ironwood insisted on being present for Qrow's shots, so it was just Yang and herself alongside the four middle-aged men, in the reading room.

Ironwood was somewhat anxious in his corner. Something he hid behind his own tired expression, looking down on his scroll and apparently reading reports. To be honest, he had been on edge since before he took his scroll out, since Yang and Blake entered the room. Ruby decided to leave with a somewhat traumatized Oscar who would much rather not see any more needles.

“... How long have you worn glasses for?” Qrow asked the moment that Clover pulled them from his pocket. Blake had noticed he had been wearing them earlier, and got a lot of comments from the group. 

“They're reading glasses, I rarely use them in public but I'd say about nineteen years."

Blake watched Qrow look at the frames, then at Clover's eyes, getting distracted by the seafoam green. He didn’t even realize he was staring until Clover came back with a cotton ball to wipe his arm, a light flush of embarrassment on his cheeks.

Clover was nervous. He needed to be doubly careful for he had a man to impress. 

"Ow." Qrow said, wincing and Clover cringed. There goes that plan.

"Sorry!" and without thinking, Clover pressed a kiss onto Qrow's hairline. "Better?"

"Ow." Qrow said flatly, staring at Clover expectantly. 

"I haven't even started on the second needle yet." Blake could hear Ironwood chuckling from the other end of the room, looking at his scroll but clearly paying attention.

"Maybe my arm still hurts, or maybe I just need a kiss elsewhere." Clover tried desperately not to grin and chuckle, a losing battle to be honest.

"Gross." Yang said. She sat between her uncle and Blake, hand never leaving Blake’s. It was nice, knowing she wasn’t alone. The last time she had been wearing a hospital gown in a white sterile room, she had been attended by a veterinarian who didn’t make it a secret that they didn’t like her.

Blake giggled despite herself. 

"Are they always this gross?" Rod asked her. She hadn't even noticed him pull the needle out, and was readying the second. Her apprehension disappeared. She had been ready to trust Clover with a needle, and it turned out that Rod wasn’t out to make the shot hurt like previous doctors she’s had- or as Yang stated while rubbing her arm, like Dr. Ebi.

She sensed something about him, not nervousness, but he was anxious about something, but whatever it was, hid behind a concentrating look at the task at hand.

James had to cut in, "Now, now Rod, let's not be hypocrites here. You and I both know how bad we can be."

Blake needed to know more and she was not alone, Qrow turned his head to look at Ironwood.

“... How bad we can be…'? Please do tell me more. Do you have a sweetheart we don't know about Jim?”, Qrow asked. Ironwood was torn between hurting Qrow and crushing his own nose like he always did. "Have you met their parents yet, do tell me is there a ring already?"

“Scavenger please don’t make me laugh. I am administering an injection.” Rod said.

“Speaking of, I see you have a ring there Dr. Bishop, are you engaged, perhaps married?” Blake found herself asking. The ring was older looking, but still well kept. 

“You said you had a son.” Yang pointed out.

"Ohhh, deets, Rod, tell us. I know about your kid, Asher, but who's your bedside buddy now?" Qrow prodded, Rod looked at him disdainfully, before turning back to Blake and Yang.

"Jim-Jam is pretty bashful about his love life but I'll tell you about mine. This ring is special to me, but no I'm not engaged or married; it's for sentimental value. On paper, I'm a single father. I suppose he is right though, I was this bad when I was in love - worse I'd say." Peculiar, it may have been her imagination but Yang could have sworn his blue eye had glowed brighter.

“Gross.” Qrow said, Rod rolled his eyes. As Clover's second needle pierced his deltoid, he couldn't stop himself from wincing. “Ow!” Poor Clover couldn't help making a distressed noise. How did medicine hurt more than the illness- than Grimm claws tearing into a broken aura?

Blake guessed that she and Qrow had that in common when Qrow confessed on their way in his own fear of needles. It felt easier to deal with injuries yourself, being out away from civilization you tended to rely on your own skill with a needle to stitch up wounds. 

"You don’t have to answer this, and I apologize if it’s invasive, but how are you all single if you are all such professional, accomplished men? I say this objectively but you're all quite handsome, too." Blake was nearly embarrassed to ask, but she didn’t know when else she would have a chance to get an answer to her questions.

“Hahaha you called Qrow professional,” Rod said, Qrow looked smug.

“You didn’t deny me being handsome,” Qrow said with a smirk. Rod rolled his eyes.

“Credit where credit is due. You are, admittedly, hot as hell. Unfortunately most of your charm is only skin deep, feather duster.” 

“Back off buddy, he’s taken.” Clover pretended to warn, putting an arm around Qrow for a half hug, a cheerful wink added for extra effect.

“We knew it!” Yang grinned, pumping her metal arm in the air.

“We? I thought we were subtle.” Qrow said sarcastically.

“As subtle as a stampeding goliath,” Rod muttered, finishing up the third shot.

“But to be nice, you’re far from bad yourself, Rod. Not my usual type, but quite easy on the eyes.”

“Don't indulge him.” Clover chided. 

“Clover, are you by chance jealous? Your eyes are a shade greener.” Rod teased.

“Pah! I'm not jealous, just shut up- Qrow, I need your other arm, we have one more shot, then two on your thighs.”

Clover helped Qrow off the couch. Qrow sighed dramatically and put his hands on Clover's shoulders while they stood. “I think this isn’t working out. Listen, Cloves, it's been fun but I'm breaking up with you.”

Clover gasped in fake shock, making Yang guffaw inelegantly.

“Qrow, you tease.” Blake barely replied in between laughter.

“Maybe I should give Rod a chance; he's not so harsh with shots and he thinks I'm hot, I certainly agree. His money and looks sure don't hurt…” Qrow sent a cheeky cocked eyebrow raised Rod’s way. Rod opened his mouth to say something, most likely a snide comeback, then seemed to catch himself with a wide-eyed grimace. Blake couldn’t for the life of her figure out why he made such an expression.

Clover, on the other hand, was going red. “James! Control your friends, they're ganging up on me and I need back-up.”

"Don't worry about them Clover, I'll gladly be your rebound when Qrow inevitably falls for Rod's many charms,” Ironwood said from his corner, barely looking up from his scroll.

Rod had to take a break and laugh loudly, pushing back on the chair.

Yang was absolutely delighted. How Ironwood managed to say it with a straight face nearly had Blake as amused, and it reminded her of Ren's sense of humour. "Rebound? Scandalous!"

"Guys seriously, quit joshing around; I'm trying to work here." He huffed, then turned to Qrow, who was still giving him a cheeky grin. "On the table for me."

"Kinky, shamrock." Clover groaned and covered his face, hands cupping over his glasses.

"Were you this much of a pain with Rod?"

"Surprisingly well behaved." Rod admitted.

James stood up and strolled over to them as Qrow sat on the table. Ironwood gently grabbed Clover by the chin and brought his face in close, making startling eye contact with his right-hand man. "Who said I'm joking? Maybe I've always had a soft spot for you in glasses. Lucky me, hmm?" His voice low and husky, ending with a purred hum; mimicking Clover's signature wink for the extra effect.

There was a beat of complete silence. Blake and Yang were beyond astonished quickly glancing towards the men's blank expressions. Clover just looked unimpressed- Qrow, especially, did not know how to react as his face went scarlet.

"Hey pal, he's mine!" He hugged Clover from behind, tucking his head on Clover's shoulder from his place on the table. He stared up to James's now surprised eyes. The actual jealousy in his face caught them all off guard.

James broke away from Clover's personal space, howling with laughter, with his number two quickly following suit. Qrow seeing everyone laugh at his display of affection, quickly realized it was just a joke- an admittedly funny one at that and joined the chorus of giggles.

"I apologise, Qrow, I was teasing Clover, not you, but your _face_. Your responses are always the absolute best- truly priceless!"

“You can’t pull off that flirting character with me, it doesn’t suit you.” Clover huffed.

Still grinning Rod glanced at his old partner. "I have to disagree with you there, Cloves. Flirting absolutely suits Jim-Jam, shame he doesn't do it as much anymore. He always was a natural charmer."

During the next round of giggles, there was a very brief flash of something on Qrow's face, something Blake knew that everyone else failed to notice in the middle of their laughter.

Qrow looked lost. They were all old friends, but she only now learned that their friendship included joking around with each other. What she saw right now wasn't just Qrow prodding at him, or getting mad at a joke too far. He must have genuinely felt threatened. Could it be that he can't remember this aspect of their friendship? Blake felt her heart ache at that question.

Clover’s ears were red at the scene and half-heartedly groaned, "I seriously hate you all."

"You couldn't live without us," Rod said, having not moved from his position next to Blake.

"Cloves, you're just so easy to fluster but I never expected to ruffle Qrow’s feathers."

“A bird pun? I thought you were above those.” Qrow huffed.

"A happy accident, I swear!"

"Dr. Cloves, real talk, James is onto something, the glasses suit you." Clover had turned to look at Qrow better.

"Want me to wear them more because I look good in them, or are you saying that because they're shiny?" Clover said with a mostly straight face.

Qrow huffed, "I'm breaking up with you, James you can have him." Qrow lightly pushed Clover backwards and into James.

"Hey!"

“Don’t worry, I’ll treat you right,” James replied smoothly with a straight face wrapping his arms around Clover.

“JAMES!"

“Rod, you and me, dinner. Do you like salmon?” Qrow asked. "You can pick the fancy restraunt."

“Allergic, I could die.” Rod didn't look up, too busy filling the syringe to even spare him a glance.

“Deal-breaker. Clover, take me back.” and with that, James pushed Clover back into Qrow's waiting arms.

"I hate you both." He said half heartly with Qrow burying his head into Clover's abs.

“Wait. Your name is Rod. Like a fishing rod. Your partner uses one as a weapon and you’re allergic to fish.” Yang deadpanned. Blake could understand it being a deal-breaker.

“Shame. You were really warming up to me, Rousey. Guess Pyro Boy is still my favourite. Ironic as it may sound, my name isn't _technically_ Rod.”

“Ohh what is it?” Qrow asked, the shots momentarily forgotten.

“Oh thank God, you forgot.” Rod sighed in relief, then spotted James who seemed a little smug. “Jim-Jam, say a _word_ and I will spill the tea on every last cringe-worthy thing I've ever seen you do, in the name of love.”

James gave Clover the signal with a wiggle of his thick eyebrows. “Goldwin.” Clover said immediately.

“Clover! You're shameless with your love life so blackmail won't work. I suppose I'll have to resort to old-fashioned violence with you!”

"That's why I called you Goldie!" Qrow exclaimed, eyebrows shooting up. “Goldwin Rod Bishop! The nickname was the first thing I remembered was attached to you.” Qrow looked positively giddy. “This is great, I'm remembering more!”

“That's, admittedly, good news. I'll have you know though, that I hate you for it. It is precisely why we would never work out, you’re equal parts good-looking and jackass.”

“The second thing was that I fucking hated you, and I still don’t know why." He beamed. "You didn't exactly seem likeable, but you seem pretty darn decent in my book.”

Yang had to chime in, "So in conclusion, we have no idea why you were all still single despite being hilarious, too."

"Jokes aside, life isn't always like a romance novel. Love doesn't always win every battle, Yang. That’s just reality.” Ironwood countered not with cynicism, rather a factual tone. "Sometimes being single is the best choice for someone."

Rod stepped in and continued where Ironwood had left off. “However, If you are lucky enough to find someone who can love you, meet your needs and fight your battles with you as an equal... perhaps then you can have that happily ever after." Another sad stare to the floor, "Never settle for less."

Blake looked to Yang who was very intently looking at the nearest bookshelf cheeks flushed, and the gaze was largely overlooked as Ironwood, Clover and Qrow were continuing to tease each other.

"Now. We have grape and cherry, which do you prefer?” Rod said, holding out two coloured pops.

Blake hadn’t even realized they were done. She grabbed the grape flavored lollipop, mostly because the violet wrapper caught her attention. She wasn't especially fond of hard candies, but it was still an endearing gesture that Clover and Rod had come up with. _They must be great with kids..._

“Qrow looks much happier now.” Yang said, once they were out of the room. “I’m really glad.”

Yang had been tense, upset, angry since Qrow had been hurt. She had been having such a hard time sleeping, but since Qrow returned from hospital she's been more at ease.

“I am too. I guess that's what real love does.” Blake smiled. Yang turned to her, the faintest blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah." She said, rubbing the back of her neck. "I find I'm always happiest around you."

Neither of them said anything about their still entwined fingers between them as they made their way upstairs.

* * *

The next morning was destined to be quite the whirlwind. Last night, Weiss had finished the selection of furniture, drapes and appliances that James had entrusted her with. After paying a hefty fee, a giddy Ironwood announced all the goods would be delivered by 10 a.m. Everyone was excited to see the new kitchen and living room.

Rod had returned that morning quietly with breakfast. This time coffee and protein muffins. He had plenty of granola bars made especially for James and Qrow with an offhand remark that his new butler loved to bake and was happy to send goods to the kids.

He was surprisingly in casual clothes, in a dark turtleneck, slim-stretch jeans and well polished combat boots. What James noticed immediately was Thunderbird at his waist, so he couldn't avoid commenting. "Not just scalpels and syringes, today? I admit it does put my mind at ease, just don't be rash, old friend."

"Believe me Jim-Jam, I don't have a death wish. That's exactly why I need to be extra cautious-my usual daggers and stethoscopes won't cut it. It's a good thing that my scheduled vacations lined up perfectly, you'll be seeing more of me now. I promised Asher I'd bring him later this week, he misses his uncles James and Clover."

“Sweet kid, takes more after Clover than you, no offence.”

"None taken. He really imprinted on him."

“It's almost that day, isn't it? I don't have any presents ready yet, but I'm sure I can get it sorted out soon.”

"I was actually thinking about recruiting Miss Rosa-"

"-Rose." James corrected.

"Yes, Miss Rose so we can actually celebrate. We've never had the chance for a proper party, It'll be a good change of pace."

“I agree.”

* * *

Ten o’clock, on the dot and James was fidgeting by the door, beaming like a child at an amusement park. _What was with atlesians and their obsession with clothes and houses?_ Qrow thought of his own lack of interest accumulating to him wearing the same outfit for 20 something years. It always drove James mad whenever it was brought up. If it works, it works, no use changing it. 

Straining himself, he could remember James buying him some nice slacks and vests, those clothes had been gathering dust upstairs in the dresser. It wasn't his Beacon days, that's for sure. Qrow recalled the prosthetic hand struggling to get the tie properly fixed. No wonder people thought we were a couple. Hell, the snazzy outfits he was wearing now were custom made by James’ taylor- not just purchased from the on special rack.

"Did James pick your clothes again?" Rod commented when they passed in the hall.

"Why?" Qrow said with an eyebrow up.

"Because you actually look very stylish- atlesian standards of handsome, even."

He had to admit the sweater was much nicer than what he was used to, he didn’t feel as cold, and it was nice to wear something that wasn’t pajamas. New him, new look. Qrow had liked the fanciness of his new threads. He could have a replica made, like he did before when his clothes had gotten too damaged to repair. He grimaced. His huntsmen clothes were evidence. Frankly, he wasn't in a hurry to wear those clothes anytime soon.

He gulfed. "Fuck you, Rod I have style."

"Glam goth flamingo isn't a style."

He now _COMPLETELY_ understood the animosity. He planned his revenge to salt the good doctors coffee the next chance he got.

"Well someone is in a good mood," Jaune said, after coming back down with Qrow and Yang after putting the soon to be outdated couch into his room. It was still a good couch and Clover was wrong about it being uncomfortable. James was waiting close to the front door, humming to himself with his hands in the back pockets of his fitted black jeans- pants that should be a crime for him to wear granted how much they accentuated his physique.

Looking at him from a solely objective standpoint, Qrow really did wonder why James was still single. There was no way that there had not been a line or three of elities wanting to court him for a list of reasons.

Huh, why did he think that _James_ was the one being courted, and not the other way around? He tried to look back into his memories more.

“I’m starting to feel less guilty for setting the kitchen on fire.” Oscar said from the top of the stairway, the others either in their room, or with them. Weiss had been locked in team RWBY’s room with Ruby and Blake so she didn’t try to boss the moving crew around.

"You do realize you don't need to wait by the door since you can't do the heavy lifting, right sir?" Ren said from next to Oscar.

“Of course! It's actually part of the service for them to unload. We usually only have to arm the pieces together and put the furniture in place. I'm only helping with layout ideas. I'm just excited for the delivery." 

"We've only been here for three days, we can't be going nuts over a delivery." Yang said.

"Yet here we are." Qrow said, a protien shake in hand.

“Cabin fever does not take long to set in.” Clover mentioned, also one of the people waiting for the delivery. "I once got caught in a blizzard and a safe house in the tundra. I played 184 rounds of solitaire before waking up in the hospital. I kept track."

"We found you, thankfully, before you ran out of water." James waved off, Clover rolled his eyes. "It's not about cabin fever, see I love signing off purchases; it's pure catharsis when someone else gets to enjoy them too."

“James you got bad cabin fever. Real bad." Qrow deadpanned.

"I'm gonna do laundry, don't wait up." Clover huffed. 

It was the most lively the house had been in years, the silence had always bugged him. It was though it was almost taboo to speak more than a murmur inside, like a graveyard. James _wanted_ a full house, but Qrow wasn't sure James would say it in as many words.

Qrow had a hard time processing James's words, "Wait, we have to build the furniture ourselves? You shelled out enough to buy another house! I thought they were already assembled!"

James stifled a chuckle, "Don't be silly, it's pre-assembled. No furniture provider actually includes that service. A couch usually comes in a few large pieces and is intuitive to build. The table, bureau and the credenzas usually imply a lot of effort. I'm bad with a screwdriver, so I can't do those at all by myself."

"Well I built Harbinger when I was 15 so I might be able to wing it." Qrow mused, then frowned. "… wait, what the hell is a credenza?"

"Tsk tsk you have much to learn, grasshopper. I do appreciate it, small tools challenge me. Throwing a punch or pulling a trigger? No problem. Simple stuff like buttering my own bread? Not that easy."

Yang knew all too well about the limitation her arm had when it came to the finer movements toolwork required. Tai had to help her with her bike after Beacon fell. Miraculously it made it all the way to Argus since he was mostly clueless. "Oh! I have a solution, they don't _usually_ build furniture. Just let me flirt with them." Yang suggested. “I wanna-”

"No." Qrow and James said at the same time.

Yang huffed. “Killjoys.” It'd be so easy too. Most atlesian men were very repressed, seeing actual meat dangled in front of them made most act like hounds. She guessed people here just assume the worst of Ironwood because of the stereotype.

It made her grimance.

"Though she might be onto something. If they won't take money… I wonder if any of them are old fans of mine." James mused.

"Well Clover said, you didn't have any skills, why not prove him wrong, Mr. Atlas?" Qrow nudged him with his elbow. "We can even make it a contest just to tease our favorite shamrock."

"They're here already, looks like five of them, including their boss." James assessed, looking out the front window. "Fair warning, my skills aren't anything to sneeze at."

“It's a game to you, it's a job for me. First one to get three guys interested wins.”

"You'll still lose, Qrow. I have the home-field advantage." James pointed out.

"I dunno if I'm more grossed out or curious. I need to get Clover in sight though." Yang said.

"Watch a master at work, Yang." He saod, and headed off to the kitchen. James could have a head start, just so he can rub in his win later.

"Good morning to you, General Ironwood. We have your delivery." A coy smile already made it on the delivery mans face. _Too easy._

"I'm off duty, James is fine." he said smoothly,

"I might blush if I call you James." Yang tried really hard to keep a stright face, her teeth feeling like they would crack at anymore pressure.

"Wouldn't be the worst thing to happen, having a handsome man flustered in my house. Shame you have to leave so soon. Come on in, you lads won't be getting any younger out there. Hopefully the furniture isn't too complicated, what with this arm of mine." He gestured to his pushed up sleeved arm. He had pushed them up moments before they opened the door to show of just how big his damn arms were. While Ironwood rarely showed it, it was common knowledge he had extensive work done for his body.

And Yang could only guess that he felt comfortable enough in his own home.

"You know, _James,_ we don't mind building the furniture for you, it'll only take a few minutes. A special courtesy from your biggest fan." The delivery man smiled.

"It's nice to know I have fans to this day, makes me smile. I'll leave the furniture in your strong, capable hands and just get you something to drink. Lemonade? I squeezed it myself." his voice was several octaves lower. Who knew he was actually good at this? Qrow probably did. Damn it. 

He took a glance at James from his perch in the kicthen as he walked in, giving a slight nod. James had noticed it as well then, as they begun to unbox in the hallway.

"Should have brought an old poster for you to sign from your glory days." The main delivery man said, electronic tablet in hand, having followed James into the kitchen, Qrow used the other kitchen exit to move into the hall, James too focused on one mark.

“It would be an old poster since I haven’t done anything new in _years_.”

“You should get back into it again, I’m not just saying that.”

“Baah, I'm too old.” James deflected, and the delivery man protested.

Rod was situated at the stairs, watching the main door for any sign of an invisible intruder making their move, watching the scene unfold. Yang idly chatted with with some of them, and with a quick head count, Qrow noticed one was gone. 

Checking the living room Qrow peaked, and saw the missing delivery man go for the Mantle, looking over the pictures…

...And with a very quick slip of his hand, placed a bug behind a photo frame.

It was tiny, a fourth the size of a palm. Qrow pushed himself back, making sure he wasn’t seen, mind racing with possibilities. Sure, the furniture not being in their boxes properly could have just been from the fast delivery, bubble wrap already pulled off and looking like it had been stuffed back in.

Who would want to bug the house? _MANY people_ \- came the quick reply to his own question. Jacques, reporters, _Cain_.

* * *

Schnee manor was always eerily silent even in the morning it seemed that the birds themselves wouldn’t sing in proximity to the home. Jacques office, however, had a meeting underway.

"We're nearly prepared for the next stage." Watts said over the scroll. "Just a few more videos, and we'll have enough."

"Good." Jacques nodded, his place at his desk was cluttered with papers. “Your help would be more than enough for me to negotiate a lighter sentence for your trial.”

"I want nothing short of walking free, then I'll leave atlas for good."

Cinder withheld a chuckle, Watts would leave Atlas because there would be nothing left of it by the time they were done with it. 

Watts only needed a scroll to begin his work, one discreetly supplied by Jacques, who had access to the prisoner with his own credentials now. The added security was nothing when Neo could disguise herself as a student and make her way into the academy and it’s main security room where the footage was stored.

“Hello, councilman, how is your new position treating you?” She asked, Jacqies had his head in his hand.

"Have you been able to get your spy into the mansion yet?" He asked, not returning the greeting, being all business in this regard.

"Security is tight, but we managed to slip in." She lied smoothly. "It's worse than we thought, it looks like none of them are allowed to leave. The General has an iron grip on their movements it seems." 

"And your intelligence work, can I count on anything tangable?" He asked, not suspisiously, he had belived the narrative she fed him.

“You’ll have your hands on the evidence in due time, worry not.”

Their talk ended, and she was back outside in the hall.

"So, you can look like anyone?" Cain asked, arms crossed, leaning on the wall by his shoulder and facing Neo. She had gone for a slightly older appearance, blonde hair, blue eyes, plain clothes like she didn’t want attention drawn to herself. Cinder had noticed that she never showed her real self around Cain in particular.

Neo didn't acknowledge him, she stood to attention when Cinder made herself known.

"Remus, don't you have somewhere to be?" Cinder drawled with a sigh. "It seems that you're getting lazy."

Cain narrowed his piercing blue eyes that in some light looked almost white.

"Hill is constantly on the move, I'm having issues improvising an accident." He said in a soothing tone. "It would be much easier to just slit her throat and be done with it."

"And if she dies under mysterious circumstances, then there will be suspicion." Really, this was why she was the one making the plans. Arthur and Tyrian failed to adapt when their plan when up in smoke before it was even set into motion. "Well just have to wait for stage 2 of the plan for you to get the chance. There will be a lot of chances for an accident.” she thought of the huntresses semblance. “We can’t allow her to interfere with stage 3.”

"Fine, fine, she'll be dead by stage 3 worry not your ashen head." He sighed, "Can't have her turn the tables on you again, can we?"

Election night should have been bloodier, if not for Robyn's control over Mantle, she had underestimated the control she had over the kingdom, she wouldn't make the same mistake again. Making her a martyr for Mantle had been Watts original plan, something that was still in the cards, is she played their hand correctly.

“The plan hinges on him believing the evidence, nothing stronger than a man believing his child is in danger.” she smirked, then her mouth turned downwards. “Speaking off, it would be best you don’t alarm the boy as much as you have been, he’s allowed some freedom, and while we have an eye on him we don’t want him drawing attention to us.”

A closed mouth smile crept onto Cain's face.

“It’s harmless teasing, I would never touch the boy.” He waved off. “He’s on the younger side of my tastes, so worry not. If I could wait a year or two, perhaps then...”

She never said anything about Cain touching Whitley. That caused a twinge of concern, but she brushed it off. Cain made a lot of comments along those lines, nothing new, but getting on the less endearing side of annoying.

“Careful, we don’t want Jacques to start a witch hunt against you next.” She said with pursed lips.

“Let him, he won’t ever catch me. Hell, I might just take Miss Ponytail for myself just to spite him.” His smug attitude and ego reminded her too much of Watts who acted as if he was still in charge, despite being behind bars. Were it not for Cinder’s machinations he would continue to rot there.

And funny enough, she was missing Tyrian, he was the same brand of psychopath, but at least she could rely on Tyrian’s fanatical loyalty to Salem. Cain had no such loyalty to anything, not to money or power. Hell, all he was committed to was the hunt- she could only count on his obsession with Branwen to keep him on track.

Dangling his prize in front of him like a donkey with a carrot on a stick had the hunter practically salivating. Still, she had to keep an eye out to make sure Cain didnt get another chance to grab Branwen and leave before they were done with his services.

She didnt understand _why_ he had left him on election night, the intel Qrow held concerning the workings of Ozpin's new inner circle would have been nice to have, she would have even let Cain do the torturing for information, as a reward for being so helpful. That was then, before realizing how little control she actually had over the man.

Once the homicidal scorpion was back, they wouldn’t need Cain, regardless of his very useful semblance. She had Neo's powers and with Tyrian as a pawn, she'd be unstoppable.

"Neo, Watts has the coordinates, be a dear and get yourself in position. The transport has already been arranged." She said to the girl.

Neo turned on her heels and walked, the sound of heels tapping despite her apparently wearing flats.

Leaving herself and Cain.

“Mrs. Schnee has been a pain in the ass recently. Are you sure we can’t dose her again?” He asked, distain clear in his voice.

“We need her _alive,_ if she dies now it would look bad on Jacques, his reputation needs to be patched up a little before we can get rid of her without issue.” she reminded him, so hard to keep the man focused.

"Made a martyr for her husband then." He mused.

All that power that was at her fingertips, Willow trusted the wrong man. Cinder had no sympathy for the atlesian woman. All men were the same, 

"I'll be on my way then. Those Happy Huntresses piss me off, hauling that lamb around like she's human. As for the she-man, she thinks she's all that with a semblance that pales in comparison to mine. I'll deal with _it_ first."

Once he was out the building Cinder pulled out her scroll and called her partner. "Neo, that man disgusts me. Don't let him see your real face and avoid being alone around him at all costs. I know you can skewer him in a fair fight, but we all know that coward doesn't fight fair… once you get back to Atlas, stay clear of the mansion, go to our safe house."

Two taps on the speaker gave her reply as "loud and clear." 

May Marigold, invisible to all of them and hadn't moved in hours from her spot behind a suit of armour, watching, ignoring the growing cramps because the last ten minutes paid her waiting off.

It didn't matter what he said about her. She needed to tell Winter and Robyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3
> 
> Two things:
> 
> No one it atlas is stright.
> 
> And
> 
> Cinder REALLY has no idea what Cain did to Qrow, the extent to her knowledge is "torture". Im hoping for more cinder scenes, her narrative voice is growing on me.


	33. Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twigger Warning:
> 
> Old men flirting, sort of xxx?
> 
> and CAIN. We know he's a warning by himself at this point.

James did this for fun, Qrow did this for a living. He remembered talks, so long ago that James would have been a good spy if his face hadn't been plastered everywhere in and out of Atlas after his legendary Vytal tournament win. He took a deep breath, and walked over to the kitchen sink and pulled out a fruit knife, it was small and easy to hide. By no means did it compare to his precious child, Harbinger, but sometimes a more subtle touch was needed.

There were jobs where he couldn’t bring Harbinger. Before he even created his own personal weapon, circumstances pushed him to grow very accustomed to different forms of combat. The reason why he opted for such a versatile fighting style and design was because of his upbringing where daily knife brawls were the norm.

For added measure, he pulled his sweater up over his head, and threw it into a nearby cupboard and straightened his shirt out. He took a confident step into the living room, pushing his hair out of his eyes to bring attention to his face.

“Hey, buddy, _hard_ at work?” he asked smoothly, the man looked at him with wide eyes, wondering if he just got caught placing something, but Qrow had given him time to retract his hands from the bug.

“Hey, Qrow Branwen, right?” He said Qrow took a better look at his face. He was far from unattractive, short brown hair tapered and combed back, likely in his mid-thirties. “I heard what happened on the news, are you doing okay?”

"I’m doing amazing, a lot of bed rest," Qrow stretched, feeling his shirt pull from his jeans. His target did a quick wander with his eyes. _Hook_. “Hoping to get back into the field soon, but I’m feeling quite pampered right here, I could get used to it."

“Oh? You’re going to tell me a strong, handsome huntsman like yourself doesn't usually have someone to butter them up at home? I would spoil you rotten.” he grinned, leaning closer. Qrow thought this would be difficult, but again, felt like he was testing himself not unlike the Lazu mission.

“Would you, now? I hate to admit it but I’m pretty high-maintenance. You'd have to know how to treat me right.” Qrow circled like a tiger with prey, the man twisting to keep his eyes on him. _Line_.

“Ah, where is the closest bathroom I can have some privacy in? Let's say I need to take a leak.”

“Down that hall, it’s out of order, but my bedroom has one. We can use the other flight of stairs down here on the right. I mean, there are four other guys moving things around, I’m sure you won’t be missed for a while. There you can take your time. Damn near soundproof too.”

“You might have to show me where it is then. I wanna test just how soundproof it is.” He was doing his best to be smooth, he wanted to howl in laughter, but let it slide as he needed ro stay in character. _Sinker_.

* * *

“Got your text, how bad is it?” Clover said, coming up from the basement. He could hear laughter and James' deep voice from the kitchen.

“It’s the worst. Ironwood has no business being so shameless in his 40s.” Yang said, red-faced. “I'm bailing, I can’t handle this. I’m better off going upstairs to help contain Weiss.”

“Weak,” Rod called up with her at the top of the stairs. Eyes still on the doorway. Yang remained immobile if only to spite him, to prove the surgeon wrong.

“A flirting contest? Really?” Clover asked, already feeling jealous, but pushed it down. "They can't be this bored."

“They used to play this game all the time at social events.” Rod sighed, waving his hand in the air. “You enjoy it, get used to it, or you die of embarrassment. Flirty James is actually hilarious, Qrow is pretty good, but at times, lays it on too thick for my taste.”

He flushed, thinking of Qrow, flirting with other people had of course been something he had done in the past, something he had unfortunately witnessed with Lazu. “I uh, didn’t know that.”

“Their flirting contests or how their flirting styles compare?" Rod genuinely looked confused. "You've seen James flirt all the time before, I'd assume you'd be acquainted with your boyfriend' regular shamelessness."

Clover was annoyed at the question as if he wouldn't know just how silver Qrow's and James's tongues shined. "The contests! Jerk!"

"Clover, you _are_ the only one to blame. You always possessed a special talent when it came to skipping out on all said social events.” Rod leaned back on the stairs.

Yang frowned, then looked to Rod. “So like, you knew Qrow way back when, went to parties with him and stuff.”

“Unfortunately yes,” Rod replied, and Clover felt a prickling at the back of his neck. "James I've known since before I even learned how to walk- might have shared the same bed as toddlers, more often than not." He closed his strained eyes for a quick repose _Duke and James were the biggest rugrats, James semblances awakened since infanthood._ "Qrow, I actually met when I was 17 at his Vytal tournament after-party. His special talent was always annoying me when my semblance acted up."

Yang couldn't hold back her smile anymore. Her uncle would always be himself, the sheer irony is that Rod wasn't too different. Kindred spirits. “You were invited to the same parties, right Cloves?” She clarified.

His mind briefly flashed to that after-party.

“Technically yes, I was always busy with something else though. James, Winter and I could rarely be at the same place at the same time." He said, brushing the question off. "It's the same reason why Winter took the reinforcements to Beacon last year and why she makes the announcements. I was always the guy in the shadows."

It gave Clover the opportunity to go undetected when he needed to, the other ace operatives in the same. Yang continued to frown at him, not satisfied with the answer she received.

“But that’s the thing, you were a student once too, how did you never meet Qrow but Rod has an apparently colourful past with him. I feel that my uncle would have been bugging Ironwood for weeks at a time to meet you. Moreso since you’ve been his number two for years, right?” she screwed up her face. “So like, there had to be so many times you nearly met Qrow.”

Clover tried to think of something plausible without looking like he was scrambling for an answer. “I mean, I always just seemed to miss out on meeting him. My schedule was always bad. I knew about him, knew when he was around, but never got to properly meet him. At first, it was the ROOST program, then the occasional surgeries after my internship started. As a Special Operative and later on Ace Op, it was local missions or abroad." Something was always getting in the way. 

"Crying shame I didn't get to see him for either of the Vytal festivals he won. I’m just glad it was in the stars this time around and I finally met him. Definitely worth the wait." Yang raised an eyebrow at him, she didn’t believe him for a moment. “Speaking of Qrow, where is he?” He said, trying to change the topic.

"Flirting; we had already established that." Rod supplied, and his old partner's put-out expression didn't escape him. "It really is just a game, Cloves. Now then, not to provoke toxicity, but might I suggest joining in their little contest?" He smiled. "Tease him and he'll be putty."

"Now I'm definitely out, have fun being gay," Yang said, hands up.

“You too, Rousey!” Rod called up, and an embarrassed huff from Yang before she disappeared upstairs, and turned to his partner. “Two hundred Lien they get together by the end of the week.”

“I’ll tell Elm you want in on the betting pool.”

* * *

Qrow locked the bedroom door behind him.

“Drop whatever you’re reaching for.” He said, the man’s back was turned, but reaching for something in his vest.

“You’re good.” the man said, his entire demeanour changed, straightened out and turned around with his hands up, something small and black in his left hand. “Your file said you’re a spy.”

“When did you figure I was luring you up here?” Qrow asked, curious, the mention of a file put him further on edge.

“Around the same time I saw the knife,” he said, pointing to Qrow’s sleeve, and Qrow pulled it free with a flick of his wrist. 

“You’re pretty nonchalant, and while this is a pleasant conversation, who are you?” he said, playing with the handle.

“Apricot, friends call me Ape.” He said, dropping what was in his hand onto the bed. An Atlas police badge. He'd gotten his hands on fake ones for the sake of some missions, and this one looked real, or the very least, well made.

“Hi, Ape, looks legit. Wait, Ape like a monkey?” He let himself get distracted at the absurd name.

“I said my friends call me Ape, not that I liked the nickname. Anyway, the investigation has been compromised.” He informed Qrow, getting right down to business. “One of the investigators had been bribed to send the report straight to General Ironwood the night before the election, he’s been booted from the investigation and hit with an NDA. However, any information he had before then, we assume whoever bribed him knows."

Qrow found himself growling, the investigator taking a step back at the sudden change. He glanced at the mirror behind Apricot. Darker hair, redder eyes. He pulled his anger back with a breath.

“Fucking _Jacque._ ” It couldn’t have been anyone else, he had the money to bribe one of Ironwood’s men. He won the damn election, and now who knows what else he was doing with the power of being a councilman. “That bastard has been circling from day _one._ ”

He promised to bring James down, and Qrow knew whatever was going on now had to do with it.

“We don’t know if he and Cain are working together.” Ape supplied, leaning on Qrows clothing draws. “We’re working that angle now, but we have no reason to go into his home or speak to him, and if we do, we might tip our hand of our suspicions. Ace Op Marrow has been working from the hospital.”

Qrow felt a bite of guilt. Marrow had tangoed with Cain, and Qrow knew that he would have been after a trophy in the form of his tail. From what he heard, Cain had nearly gotten it as well.

“So, you’re on the investigation team?” He asked, pretending to ease up. He could, of course, be lying about that.

“Not exactly, I’m a friend of Starch and Boulder, I'm just doing them a favour, I'm off the books.” Ape said, name dropping the two that came to the house, he still didn’t relax his grip on the knife. “They’re being tracked by someone, they can’t contact you without it being known about.”

“Do they think Cain is watching them?” He asked, eyes narrowing.

"It’s a possibility but they don’t think so. Vans, home wire tapes, people following them, not this psychopath." He counted on his fingers. “Well, the plan was to slip this into Ironwood’s back pocket, but I assume this will work out instead.” He said, and pulled an SD card out of his vest. "It’s an update of the case, more info on Cain.”

Qrow didn’t move to touch it. He had frozen and only realized that fact when Ape blinked and retracted his hand.

"Shit, I apologise, you were attacked by him." He looked like he wanted to say more, but he couldn’t. "Starch did an evaluation on him, and we found out more on his life, it could be helpful in the long run."

"Why bother, once he rears his head again it's coming off." Qrow made a swiping motion with the blade in his hand across his own neck.

“Habits, motives, all that serial killer fun stuff.” Ape said. "It will help us track him down, as well as be useful for the eventual trial."

Qrow couldn’t believe his ears at the mans words.

"He's not getting a trial if I can help it." He snapped.

"Due process dictates that all criminals-"

"No. I made that wide-eyed mistake before. What use is throwing him in prison, again? So he can escape, _again_ , and kill more people?" _Hurt_ more people, _hurt me._

Qrow knew he wouldn't be able to sleep well until Cain was ashes in an urn. How the fuck was he going to sit through a trial and let a room full of people know what happened, what Cain did to him?

"… I think we all want him dead." He said, not looking at Qrow.

“You don’t want him dead like I want him dead!” Qrow snapped., controlling his breathing like he had seen his niece do when she was rilled up. "He's gone after my family. I won't entertain for a moment letting him live."

Cain could have taken any of the kids at anytime, before and after the attack. He didnt have to reveal himself. He wanted them to know who they were dealing with.

“I have a toddler and a newborn at home." Ape admitted, and Qrow’s anger faltered. "I understand your reasoning, if a psycho went after my kids they would never see the inside of a jail cell. We need to be on our toes and see how it works out. Regardless of the outcome we will be ready.”

“Any more info you wanna pass on?” He grumbled, putting the knife in his back pocket.

“It’s all on the card, otherwise I will be here until the furniture is set up.” Apricot slowly pocketed the SD card. “So how did I do? from a pro-spy to an amateur in this kind of thing.” he half grinned, and Qrow felt bemused.

“You had me fooled, usually I can tell if someone is at least interested or not. You? I'm not even sure if you're straight or not.” he half grinned.

“Haha, I’ll take the compliment to my acting skills then. But yes, I'm straight. I make love to my darling wife every night.”

That made him twinge a little and thought of Clover. He wondered if they would have been sleeping together by now, if shit didn’t hit the fan. He knew the answer was yes. Every night, without a doubt.

"Hmm can you at least give me your number? The flirting wasn't serious, but I have a contest with James."

“Sure I guess? Besides, my number would be quite useful in case of an emergency.”

“Thanks, Ape, you better get back downstairs before you’re missed.”

With a two-finger salute, he wordlessly left the room, Qrow rolled his eyes.

Going down the side stairs, It looked like Clover was making pleasant conversation with one of the delivery men. Nope. Qrow wasn’t having it. Competition be damned. 

Stepping into Clover’s personal space he tilted his head up, and pecked him on the cheek, who looked surprised that Qrow had appeared.

“Hey Biceps, how’s your morning been?” he asked, grinning like a jackass.

“Score one for Qrow,” Rod said from the staircase. 

The rest of the unloading and unpacking was uneventful, neither Qrow, nor Clover really talked to any of the moving crew after that.

“And now to sign.” the boss said, holding out his tablet, the clipboard under it switched to the top with an invoice attached.

“Of course. Where is the scanner?” James said pleasantly.

“I apologise profusely, James, I forgot the scanner back at the warehouse.” He had the decency to look apologetic at least. Qrow narrowed his eyes. 

James's face flushed with embarrassment. "I requested a scanner. Do you have ink?"

Qrow looked at the boss, and saw that he did have a rectangle of ink in his top pocket. James couldn't sign his name, not with his prosthetic, so needed his thumb print instead. If he had forgotten it, why would he have remembered an ink swab, something most people don’t use when signing?

Qrow instantly grabbed the pen and clipboard, quickly scrawling his own name down. He caught the brief look of disappointment from the man. 

“That should be all, gentlemen.” he said coolly.

After they were all gone, winks and good natured goodbyes aside, James turned to Qrow.

“Thank you, Qrow.” James said, watching the men get into the trucks to leave.

“It's hard to believe how this company could forget your request for a scanner. Can I file a complaint for you?” He said, then crossed his arms. 

"I'd prefer you didn't. Small mistakes can happen to anyone." He sighed. Qrow grunted, if he pursued it, it would make James look even more paranoid.

“Fine. Look, I got distracted by the undercover cop -got his number by the way- what did you do?” they moved from the entrance back to the stair. When they closed the door, Rod had groaned about a migraine caused by overusing his passive semblance.

“I’m glad you sent your students upstairs. I think my brain would have exploded,” Rod said, getting up, wobbling slightly. James was over to him in an instant.

"I'm sorry for putting you through that, but thank you for keeping an eye out." James ruffled his coiffed curls. "Why not nap it off? You can use my bed down the hall."

"Good. I need a bed, if I've slept 8 hours in total this week I'd be surprised- Damn, the roof's spinning."

“Hang on! I'll walk you there.”

"Quite the gentleman. Do you always walk your guest to your bedroom or am I the exception?”

James rolled his eyes fondly. If Rod could still snark, he would be fine soon. "Me having guests at all is the exception."

"Avoiding the question I see, you haven't drooled on the pillows have you?"

"I don’t… just the left one." he found no use denying it.

"Noted.” Rod chortled. “It’s time someone let Weiss loose so she can finish up down here, the others can only hold her back for so long. For all we know she might be making a hole with her glyphs as we speak.”

“Not yet. You need to rest. I'll take care of everything.” James said, turning the knob to the bedroom. "If you need anything, just call, if you hear any small noise or smell anything odd it’s NOT popcorn or a stroke."

Rod paused to look at him, sometimes even he had a hard time figuring out if James was joking at times. "Oddly specific and somewhat concerning. I'll try to wake up before dinner."

James pulled his scroll out in the hall, meeting back with the bickering couple that were arguing the semantics of the challenge.

"James, the undercover cop?" Qrow reminded.

“Oh you mean Apricot?” James said, then pulled the SD card the man had shown him out of his back pocket to insert it into his scroll.

“You knew who he was- When did he get that to you?” He asked, baffled.

“When he slapped my ass on the way out.” James admitted, amused. “Apricot is another old subordinate of mine, I knew who he was the moment I saw him. By the way- an ass slap out weighs a phone number so that's 5-0.”

"Yang was right, this is terrible," Clover muttered.

“Okay, this doesn’t count, you cheated. Besides he's straight -and married!”

“What did I say about home-field advantage? He's actually bisexual, too. He only tells other guys he's straight because he has a wife.” James said smugly.

Yeah well, I kissed Clover, so that’s still 10 to 5.” 

“I’m only worth a 10?” Clover pouted.

Rolling his eyes with a teasing grin on his face Qrow couldn't help but respond back, “Might have rounded up from a 5 to seal the win.” He turned back to James. “So about Weiss, are we freeing her or are we looking for leftovers first?” Qrow asked, peering at James’s scroll.

“Of course, I always check after getting new furniture,” James said. "You don't survive here in Atlas by being foolish. Never let an enemy get the edge on you in your own home."

“What are you doing?” Clover asked as James had a ping on his scroll, he knelt down next to the new couch and felt under the base.

“Just some pest control,” he said with a look of concentration and pulled out a very small disk from under the new couch.

Qrow made a zipping motion with his hand over his mouth to Clover, who frowned. Quickly, James had found all of the bugs in the furniture and gathered them onto the kitchen table.

“This is less than I expected.” Qrow sarcastically remarked, James shushed him, scanning them with his scroll. After a short moment, he spoke.

“The signal is pinging off three telecommunication towers, it would be next to impossible to trace the origin.” He said nonchalantly “Frankly, adorable that they’re trying to hack my home system.”

James put the little devices in the microwave and closed the door with a click, Clover went from having his arms crossed to wide-eyed objective horror.

“James what the actual _fuck?_ ”

“We just bought a new microwave, don’t worry.” James waved off, Clover spluttered, and Qrow cackled.

“That's _not_ why I'm bothered! What is up with you people and making microwaves explode?”

“It’s the easiest way to fry them.” Qrow nodded. “8 seconds will do.” he said, and James popped in the seconds, and they were met with 8 seconds of sparks. It sounded like popcorn, but smelt like someone had stuck a fork into a power socket. Hopefully, it wouldn't aggravate poor Rod.

* * *

Weiss was very proud of her handy work. She had kept in mind the old-fashioned nature of the house, not wanting the living room and kitchen to be too out of place from the rest of the house. She had opted to keep it as pre-modern as possible while still managing to transform it into something fitting in this decade.

“It looks fantastic Weiss, we make a good team,” Ironwood said.

“I’m glad that you like it. I was on the fence with the new table, but it brings the chairs together in a way that any other wouldn’t.” she said, motioning to the gorgeous triangular table with a marble top covered in nail supplies "Now pass me your hand, we are celebrating with some pampering." and with that, she pushed him into the new recliner.

“You really don't have to. I can just try to do this myself.” Weiss had been aghast when she had seen him picking at his nails in an attempt to blunt the edges and insisted on it, nearly having a heart attack herself finding out he usually bit them down.

“Nonsense! It's not safe to use a prosthetic to trim your nails, I've done Yang's before, don't worry." Weiss was making grabbing gestures with her right hand."You know, sir, you have a very nice shape to your fingernails.”

“Uh, thank you! I usually don’t get complimented on my fingernails,” he said, bemused.

“That’s because you wear gloves. Criminal, I must add.” She frowned, there was something familiar about this hand, but she couldn’t place it. Her digits were smaller in a memory she had, but she felt an intense wave of dejà Vu. “This may be a strange question, but did I ever give you a manicure before or maybe you have a cousin?”

“Maybe once or twice.” She was surprised at the answer she received. “I figured you were too young to remember when I was still Uncle Jim.” he smiled slightly, and Weiss’s eyes went wide. “You were pretty small, but Winter still remembers making me pretty. She was the hairstylist, you were the makeup artist. Even back then you both had a good eye for colours, no patience though. Heavens forbid I ever moved.”

“Don't tease me with lies. I heard from Yang and Blake about your sense of humour and acting skills." A vulnerable side-glance from James told her all she needed to know. "You're really my uncle? That would explain why you have the same grandfather clock as we do.” She turned to the grandfather clock that was now moved near the fireplace, intricate, forever breaking the silence.

“He gave it to our team as a bit of a housewarming gift. Jacque would never tell you and it has been a sore topic with your mother, so it doesn't surprise me that you were never told."

Weiss immediately brightened up with a hundred questions she wanted to ask.

"That means that we have the same abilities. Is that why you personally trained, Winter? If we have the same semblance, then you can help me with my time dilation glyph!"

"I can give you plenty of pointers if you need them, I know just how hard that glyph is to control. On that note, I do need to tell you I'm not your biological uncle, Weiss. I don't know who my father was, not even his name; my mother left me behind before I had a chance to memorize her face or voice.” 

“Didn't it ever bother you?” She asked, gripping her clear nail polish so tight she was astonished the glass didn't crack.

“Don't make those eyes; I had Nick. He was more than I could ever ask for. He adopted me when I was a newborn. He raised Willow and myself together by himself. He didn’t believe in leaving us to servants or nannies like other elites did with their children. We travelled a whole lot, he gave me plenty of shoulder rides when my legs got too sore to walk.” 

He looked lost in the memories, and Weiss tried to imagine a young Ironwood, a young Willow Schnee. “We were a quintessential family, something a bastard like me probably never deserved. I loved him more than words could ever describe; not a day goes by that I don't think of him, that I don't wish I could hug him one more time.”

“How can you say you don't deserve them? Everyone deserves a loving family, don’t call yourself a- something so vulgar.” she wrinkled her nose.

“I didn't mean it in a derogatory manner, it's simply what I am- a bastard, no need to sugarcoat things.” He said matter of factly. “Papa was something else, he never treated me differently, said it didn't matter who sired me because at the end of the day I was his, no matter what. I wish you could have gotten to know him.”

“Everyone, even father, speaks wonders of Grandpa. It's been years, I don’t remember much, but I remember his laugh.”

James chuckled, “It was quite infectious. I still remember how he'd roar whenever I play wrestled with his sabyr summons- my favourite ‘toys’ that I couldn’t break.”

Weiss was beaming now, “Too cute! Please tell me you have pictures. I need to see you as a precocious huntsboy prodigy!"

“The albums are there in my study and living room. Plenty of memories with Papa and Willow; but my playmates were Rod and Duke so they co-star a lot. You're all more than welcome to view them at your leisure.”

“Thank you so much! There weren’t a lot of pictures at the Schnee manor of grandpa. Grandpa was really kind to us, always willing to play even though he was always coughing.” Her expression fell. “One day, I think we were all crowded in his room, I didn't know what was going on, Mom and Winter were inconsolable and father was calling for someone… I know now that was the day he died.”

The good-natured look faded from his face.

“Yes, the day Atlas changed forever… Your mother and I had a falling out, I wasn't there and I- I apologise, Weiss. I’m feeling tired. Let’s raincheck on the manicure.”

“I’m sorry. I didn't mean to ruin the mood. Please stay.” she couldn't let him leave, she had so many questions still, so much they could bond over. Weiss couldn't let Ironwood leave on such a depressing note.

“It’s okay. It was a long time ago, I really do just need to rest.”

* * *

Elm had come to take the kids 'training' that afternoon, which was a fair enough excuse. A few hours had passed, Qrow had made a scarf with fewer holes in it before growing a little bored.

Qrow had to admit the new kitchen looked phenomenal, even if they refused to do black walls. Something about "lighting".

He wanted to make something nice, and while he had a high chance of pulling an Oscar, he at least knew how to cook. He hadn't baked in a long time, he wanted to see if it would stir up more memories.

He only needed to figure out how to use the oven. Why did Atlesians have to make everything so damn complicated? He grabbed a mug off the counter to put it away, and immediately dropped it as his wrist felt a twinge, it thankfully shattered in the sink.

“Damn it!” he hissed.

“Qrow?” came Clover’s voice from the living room.

"I’m fine. It's my wrist, I thought it was healed." he rubbed his thumb into the base of his hand, feeling a pull in the muscle. His words didn’t stop Clover dropping whatever he was doing to come into the kitchen to check on him.

“Let me see,” he said, moving closer.

“It’s fine,” Qrow mumbled but gave up his hand for Clover to prod at. He hummed.

“I prescribe a massage, painkillers, and a kiss.” He said as serious as he could muster. Clover pulled Qrow's palm up and softly kissed his wrist.

“Only one kiss? That sounds stingy, I don’t think it will ever be enough.” Qrow griped with a roll of his eyes.

"Hmmm I guess we will have to up the dosage until you can't feel anything other than my mouth." The cat-like smile made Qrow bite his lower lip. He brought his hands up and cupped Clover’s face, taking a moment staring into those stunning seafoam oceans before closing the space between them. 

Slowly and deeply, he savoured every moment of their embrace. Qrow could feel his partner's hands running down his sides, resting on his hips, leaning in until Qrow felt his backside up against the kitchen sink and his lucky charm all over him.

He could think of nothing else he wanted more at that moment than this.

“So… Rod said that I’m all healed up from my surgery.” Qrow said breathlessly, pulling away, noses touching. "Do you want to…?"

" _Yes._ Gods yes.” Clover breathed like he had been waiting for the question since the dawn of time. Electricity sparked in his chest at how much Clover _wanted_ him. His pants were already tightening at the thought, and the thigh pressed up against him wasn't helping matters-

_That's not his thigh._

“I uh, don't have condoms or lube,” Qrow said, and Clover pulled away, his brain seeing to crash at the information.

“… me neither,” he replied, looking outright pained, Qrow gave him a sympathetic pat on the cheek.

“Meet you in my room when you figure it out.” he purred, and relished Clover’s shiver, pulling himself away, he made his way to his room.

Clover immediately went to the downstairs bedroom, and threw his elbow down into the mattress and woke Rod up. The doctor was awake with a yelp and instantly alert.

“What's going on? Is James ok- is it another fire?” He asked, wide-eyed, a little confused at his friends glee.

“I’m getting laid.” He said helpfully. “I need help.”

Rod groaned loudly, slumping back into the mattress.. “I'd assume you would have the basics covered by now- unless you’re asking for a threesome.” he rose and his eyebrow easing with his gentle smile. “I’m flattered, mind if I get some coffee first? My head is still bothering me.”

“Haha, good one! but no.” He rolled his eyes.

“Then why on Remnant would you wake me up? You know how bad my migraines get,” he said expressly. 

“I'm sorry, but it's important. I didn’t want to drive out alone for supplies and you always carry on you.”

“Yeah, well I might be in James's bed but I'm not here for more than a catnap.” he huffed. "I had no reason to bring anything here, in a mansion full of kids, nonetheless.”

“What about James?”

Rod stared for a moment before he burst out laughing. “Okay, okay. James has some lube third draw down, left side. Under his boxer-briefs.” he motioned to a dresser that had been moved downstairs so James wasn't going up and down the stairs for clothes.

“Why do you know that? Don't tell me you were perving in his underwear drawer.” he gave his friend a disapproving raised eyebrow.

“Heaven’s no! James is simply a man of habit, and it’s where _everyone_ keeps their supplies.” If he was being woken up after finally being able to take a nap, Rod was going to mess with Clover as much as possible. He grinned. “Although our buddy wouldn’t have condoms remotely in your size, you’ll have better luck with one of his gym socks.”

“Why do you curse me with mental images like that?”

“Because I was finally having a nap!”

“How do you know my dick size?”

"Who doesn't?"

"Rude! and it's a serious question."

We were roommates, you slept in your underwear. May I add that while morning wood doesn't offend me personally- eye candy." Rod made a gesture with his hands and an eye wiggle that made Clover want to throw something at him. "It was a bit inconsiderate to Nutty.”

Clover covered his face at that, oh no. “Oh Gods you've all seen me hard- why didn’t anyone tell me?”

“Because it was funny. By the way, foreplay, or I break your fingers.” He took a sudden dip into seriousness. “May the gods have mercy if we have to take my patient to hospital, because I don't plan on leaving a body.”

“What kind of man do you take me for?” he pouted.

“A horny one.” He threw a pillow at Clover, the drooly one. “Now get going before Harold tears your pants off and smacks my eyeball.”

Clover instinctively covered up his crotch with the pillow even if Rod already knew. “Oh my god, _that's_ what Harold means? I thought Harold was the dorm ghost!”

“Lloyd said we needed a name for our new roommate."

Clover threw the pillow back at him. “I want to punch you but I have what I need to _finally_ have tender sex with the man I love. Now if you'll excuse me I'm leaving.”

“Don't forget the sock!” Rod called to him as he left.

“I WILL hurt you!” he said from the hallway.

“‘Man I love', someone has it worse than I thought,” Rod muttered to himself.

* * *

  
  


It wasn’t long until Clover came into his room and they were together again. Clover had his shirt off before he even walked in. Tanned, sculptured and gorgeous. Qrow felt like hugging himself, he felt self-conscious about his weight, he felt he was thinner than he had initially guessed.

"I couldn't get condoms, but I swear I'm clean. Ace Ops have check-ups in June and December. Never had an STD in my life."

"Lube's all we really needed anyway. Barebacking is safe so we don't need more protection." He said, pulling Clover down into his waiting arms.

Qrow distracted himself with Clover’s neck, hands exploring the atlesian’s broad 'traps' feeling Clover tug on the top button of his shirt, steaming breath crawling softly on his neck. Hooking a leg over Clover’s generous backside the former spy pulled himself up to press their hips together.

“Shit, _Qrow._ ” Clover hissed, steading himself so not to press his entire weight onto Qrow.

Qrow ran a hand down Clover’s hair, too short to really play with, back arching at the warmth undoing him. Who could blame him for his wanton moans? Lips danced swiftly over his collarbone, down to his chest and stomach as Clover flicked open the rest of Qrow's shirt and worked down his pale pecs. Clover’s kisses felt like sparks against his skin, goosebumps formed under his fingertips, running smooth like river currents.

He was concentrating so hard on easing up that he was being too passive, letting Clover do all the work. 

He couldn’t relax.

Moving his hands to Qrow's bare shoulders, kneading them with calloused palms for a moment, Clover began to slip Qrow's shirt off down his arms.

“Ah… I want to keep it on… skinny.” he mumbled, he already felt so exposed, skin flushed red.

"You're beautiful, you know? Every inch of your skin and everything under it is perfect.” He rumbled, his voice sent a shiver down Qrow’s spine. Qrow sighed deeply, feeling how wound up he was and eased the tension in his shoulders. “I want to worship every part of you.”

He wanted his worship so _badly,_ he nearly decided to forgo his shirt _._ But old habits died hard. He wasnt ready to have that conversation yet with clover, he didnt want to ruin the mood.

“For now leave it. I'm not ready to get completely naked, yet.” he added hastily. Clover looked at him, opening his mouth for a moment before closing it again, a look of understanding before he leaned in with a chaste kiss. 

“Fair enough. I'll just get naked for the two of us instead.” Clover coyly replied into his neck, hands making quick work of his belt. Tossing the belt to the side, the rabbit foot charm bouncing soundlessly.

Kisses turned to nips, and the soft kneading became harsher. He tried to match the growing intensity. Too rough, too rough, _too rough._ His body screamed to him, and he forced himself to exhale.

_It’s Clover, Clover’s not going to hurt me._ He knew this, knew it in his bones, but his instincts were begging for him to push him off and run. Qrow _wanted_ this, he wanted all of Clover. He wasn’t letting the past month, _months_ , change anything.

When Clover slid his pants and underwear down his thighs all rational thoughts went out the window. Qrow couldn’t keep back the strangled sound and clamped a hand over his mouth.

“Qrow?” Clover asked, alarmed.

“I’m fine.” he lied, turning to his side. "I need a moment.” he inhaled deeply, feeling his legs lock under him, fighting the urge to curl up completely. _Don't freak out, don't freak out._

“Do you want this?”

He wanted to slap himself, he’s seen naked men before, Clover wasn’t different, this wasn’t different.

But it was. It all felt so raw and overwhelming and just too _much_.

“Qrow, do you want this?”

"I do, I do, I-” he finally answered, the truth pushed out of him. “I’m sorry. I can’t.”

Clover huffed in frustration and slid off the bed. "Damn it, Qrow… Why not tell me sooner?” He said, making his way to the bathroom. He sounded mad.

Qrow’s excuses died on his tongue. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled to the closed bathroom door.

He could hear the whine of the shower on full blast. He could hear the old creaking pipes in the walls.

Gods, he was _ready._ He wanted to be so bad but there was something stopping him, like a barrier he couldn’t push through, an invisible line he couldn’t bring himself to cross even if there was no danger on the other side.

Maybe… Maybe if he was drunk. He would be able to relax. Not enough to be shit faced, but enough that he and Clover could continue where they left off. He had no issues before when he was buzzed, he was down for almost anything after a few shots.

James kept his liquor in his office, he had for years.

James and Rod were downstairs, Clover still… _busy_ in his shower. He slipped into the office, it wasn’t bare like James headmasters office, cabinets packed the walls, a well-used couch facing several screens on an equally worn down table. It looked like it desperately needed Weiss's attention, showing how much James actually worked from home.

It was locked, of course, he sat down on the musty carpet and he typed in the old passcode. Why James had a passcode to his own personal stash, when he lived alone, baffled him.

It swung open and he was met with two empty shelves. Dust showed the ghost of where bottles once sat, it had been cleared out with haste, recently. 

If he could take a guess, the cabinet had been empty since Qrow had gotten there.

Rational thought came back to him like a bucket of cold water. He pushed himself back from the cabinet, disgusted with himself.

He was three weeks sober, nearly a month again. He wasn’t going back to it, no matter how much he felt like he needed it. 

* * *

He couldn’t sleep after Clover had come to pester him for supplies.

“James, do you have more aspirin?" He groaned, walking into the reading room, seeing him lean back, staring at the ceiling. "Hey, are you okay, Jim-Jam?”

“Not really, today stirred a lot of old memories.” James wasn't even hiding his face, just wiping redden eyes. “I miss the old days and it just hit me today- like a train."

"I miss them too.” He said quietly. “Move over.”

James wordlessly opened his arms while backing into the corner of the lounge. Rod couldn't help but close the distance and wrap his right arm around James, leaning his head on his shoulder. "Is the pain still bad?"

"Tolerable now, still nauseous." James was now stroking his hair gently. Duke and James used to soothe his migraines like this ever since they were boys. Much of his childhood was spent suffering from pain triggered by his passive semblance. Old habits die hard, he supposed. Death may have stopped his brother from helping him now, but it was nowhere near close to stopping James from babying him whenever it got this bad.

James brought his prosthetic to scratch his itching beard. "Do you think they would have liked the new kitchen?”

Rod chuckled. “Duke would have gone _mental_ at his precious kitchen being blown up, especially with your microwave stunts. I have serious doubts your little pyro boy would have made it.” He said. “I think he would like the new one, though. It’s been the same since we were boys living here, it’s a nice change of pace.”

"I'm glad."

"It's good that more people are living here again, they're a loud reckless bunch, but the others' would have loved to see them." He said. “Blair would have _adored_ Yang.”

“Do you think they would have been friends? The girls and the baby?” he asked. "They would have been Ruby's age."

“Boy or girl they would have played with each other, at least.”

“I was really looking forward to it. Having a baby in the house.”

“James...”

“I'm 43 years old and I never got to be a dad. I- just having these kids around and remembering … how good it used to be having a family.”

"Don't go down that rabbit hole, Jim-Jam.” Rod said, “You have a legacy greater than any father could dream of. Children adore you everywhere; students by the thousands look up to their hero. Asher wants to be general one day, just like his Uncle James. I've seen Oscar too. That's deeper than admiration, the boy seems to have really bonded with you."

James looked more tired than thoughtful. Both heard steps that would have gone unheard if they weren’t currently silent. The door had been open, so the sound carried from the staircase.

“Was that Qrow?” James frowned, eyes closed and leaning back.

"I'll go see him, you rest." He said, wondering if he had some fingers to snap.

Qrow was not in the living room, nor the kitchen. A brief moment of panic as Rod wondered if he had left the house through the front door, but figured he had made it downstairs instead.

It was a good hiding place. Miss Bella had that figured out already. Something about the smaller space and cramped, it hasn't changed much since his own youth, it was Duke's favourite place to go playing hide and seek. Rod was sure he, Duke and James had driven their parents mad with their antics.

Rod found him sitting between the washing machine and the dryer, looking absolutely miserable with his knees under his chin. He was just so different from the Qrow he knew in the past. Maybe it was because he was always buzzed, and didn't give a shit about how people thought of him or acted. 

Of course, he knew that what Qrow went through changed people, even if he barely remembered the attack, his body remembered.

"Hey, Qrow." He said, forgoing any nicknames for the meantime, standing at the entry.

“Let me save you the snarky comments like ‘finished already?’”

“I’ll raincheck on that,” he said. When Qrow didn’t look up, he activated his semblance to give him a glance over. 

Most people, their aura glowed dull when not in use and brighter when in use, he saw _all_ , the way someone's semblance interacted with objects around them. It's what made him an effective partner to Clover, he could see when his semblance was in play, and act accordingly.

There was something off about Qrow's. His head brightly glowed red with a tangle of string. The appliances around them vibrate with red.

He had never had a reason to look so closely before, and he truly regretted not looking in the years he had known him. They had never spared, never been in a situation where Rod would benefit from scanning him.

"If you're just going to stand there, just go away." Qrow muffled through his knees.

“Talk to me like you would a doctor, and I’ll talk to you like a patient, does that work?” He sat on the opposite side of the washing machine, indicating he wasn’t going anywhere. Qrow sighed, coming to terms that the doctor wasn't going anywhere. A long minuted passed before he spoke again.

“Cain’s ruined everything.” He said so quietly Rod nearly didn't hear him. "I'm sick of being traumatized. I'm sick of being sick." He growled, covering his face. "I want to be better, I want to be able to _look_ at myself."

Rod was glad that Qrow didn't see Rod wince at his words. Qrow seemed to have difficulty looking at himself in his own examination and the doctor briefly wondered if his patient was suffering from some form of dysphoria if his own words were to go off. Qrow was in no shape to be in the field, even if he had his weapon. He doubted that if Qrow were military, that he would even be cleared for fieldwork. And that's not even thinking of any psychological evaluations he would have to go through. 

Evaluations he would have to take if he was going to regain his autonomy. 

"It takes time. It takes a lot of time. Don't force yourself into something you're not ready for.” It felt so easy to say, it was what he was expected to say to a patient. It takes time.

“I want to be ready _now_. I want to be with Clover, and I don’t want to fucking blue ball him." He let out a frustrated sound of defeat, Rod could hear him slumping against the washing machine with a dull metal echo, his heart skipped a beat, wondering if he just knocked his head. "He probably hates me already.”

Rod thought of how ridiculously gleeful Clover had been earlier. When was the last time he had seen his friend looked so happy?

"Clover could never hate you. Qrow, you broke his nose and he still cared for you. Just give him a little alone time, while he still has his hands in one piece, and talk to him later."

"Hands?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“I still feel like an ass." He said, sounding tired. “I can’t expect him to wait for me forever.”

Is that what he was concerned about? that if he didn't sleep with Clover now, he would lose him?

“Look, my migraine has mostly subsided and I'm feeling exceptionally nice right now. I'm going to hug you, don't be alarmed,” he said. He took a moment for Qrow to object, but when met with nothing, he scooted around the washing machine.

"Rod, are you _sure_ you're okay?" He peered at him closer.

"Don't ruin the moment, scavenger. You aren't the only one with a 'best side'." 

"Touchè." He eased into the hug, slowly, like at a moment Rod was going to pull away. "Why are you so nice to me?" Qrow asked as if he really couldn’t fathom why Rod would care.

"I'm returning the favour," Rod said, feeling Qrow shake. "A favour long overdue."

* * *

7777777

All except one of the bugs had been found. That was the reason for the quantity, they knew that some of them would be found, Jimmy’s paranoia neglected the new curtain rod that hung in the kitchen above the window.

Cain had been sitting through the idle chatter of the children, something about preparations, a project, nothing that interested him. It was only in the afternoon when he heard his Blackbird cry out that his attention was perked.

He listened in, his blood beginning to come to a boil.

"Why don’t we take this upstairs?" Qrow said to him in a voice was only a little slurred, but low and sultry. Cain already knew which room he resided in having scoped it out that morning, but let Qrow lead him, stumbling a little but looking so gleeful.

He wanted the feverish kisses; to hear the sweet little sounds when Cain touched him _just right_.

He shouldn’t have drugged his drinks, he shouldn’t have been that rough so soon. He seemed to have a form of resistance to it when it should have made him so compliant sooner. Qrow was a fighter, something he admired about his Blackbird.

Exhausted, his knees deep in the swamp, the long blade of a scythe to his neck. Out in the open with nowhere to run, no way to hide, his aura had shattered. He had accepted his death at the hands of a superior hunter and closed his eyes.

“Death’s too easy.” Qrow heaved, Cain’s eyes snapped open. The huntsman's shoulders shook, but his weapon was perfectly still. He was muddy from the fight, bloody from when his aura had broken and Cain had gotten a swipe in. “You can live out your days with your crimes for company somewhere dark."

His Blackbird spared him.

He didn’t understand when he sat in a dirty Mistral prison, trying to find a reason for the alien motives. The hunt had ended, yet Qrow had left him alive and locked away a caged prize- but he had left him.

He could only conclude that Qrow loved him. It set his heart alight. It had become a game of two hunters, to trap, to fight, to see who would come out on top. It was his turn to strike back. Qrow _wanted_ him to escape, to find him, to continue the hunt. Why else, would he keep him alive?

It took some tracking down, but Cain found him, caught him, took Qrow to his den, his _home_ , to keep him there, to make Qrow his. Fate allowed Qrow to leave once more before he could truly submit.

He admitted, he never would have expected the man to turn into his namesake, a flash of feathers, beautiful harbinger meandering through the air. Qrow never meant to kill him, his aim wasn’t true but left Cain marked as his instead.

Qrow had owned him, body, mind and soul, that was the truth. Cain wanted to be at top once again, but it was different now. Qrow proved he loved him, despite his defiance. With how desperately his Blackbird clung to him like Cain was a lifeline as he gently worshipped Qrow who cried and writhed in pleasure, there was no denial on how much he loved it and wanted Cain.

Qrow was, simply put, the man he fell in love with. It wasn't just desire anymore, it was a necessity to beat all the others. Ironwood and his golden boy wanted to steal what was rightfully his to have. 

The intricate pin he stole was clutched so tightly in his hand that it bled. They weren't taking Qrow away from him. He had a trophy from Clover already, he could kill him anytime. Cain already knew what he would take from the 'General'. All he needed was an opening to attack _Jimmy_ , his weak heart would let him down.

Anyone that was going to get in his way was going to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to get this Done before Qorvid's Birthday, so happy Late birthday!
> 
> Also Cain is fucking nuts guys.


	34. A Sinking Ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: mentions of suicide. Cain is talked about.
> 
> This was a hard one to write, some scenes got moved around, and one from last chapter to this, and this chapter to next and ahhhhh ffs. deleted a scene then re added it. Composition is hard guys.
> 
> I have been a very sleepy Andy.
> 
> Anyway I have a Tumblr, Andyastral.tumblr.com, I sometimes draw, and sometimes i wrote a lot of meta shit for my own fic because i would absolutely destroy the chapter notes if i went all out.

Once Qrow started talking, he didn't stop. It spewed out of him like a broken running faucet. It wasn't only about Clover. It was about what happened in Anima. Things he felt he couldn't tell James anymore.

He spoke of the vague memories he had of Clover before the incident. He told him about that night, getting taken, waking up to his hands tied. The sheer fear that had yet to fully let go of his heart. He was scared to sleep unless his door was locked and until he had made sure to sweep through the room in case someone was hiding in the corners. He essentially barricaded the door, just in case.

Qrow hadn't been able to recount the assault in depth to anyone. Not in the way he needed to. Rod spoke sparingly, which he was thankful for, he needed time to articulate himself.

"How, how long did he hold you captive for? Do you recall how you managed to escape?” Rod asked in one of the bouts of silence. He had grabbed a spare blanket from storage and Qrow wrapped himself up, back against the wall. The basement got cold and didn’t have heating, the boiler long since out of use.

Qrow rubbed at his head, Rod kept a close eye for any changes to it. “I don't know. Can't remember much of it- just pieces. I don't know what time it was when he ambushed me, how long the trip took to the safe house or even how I escaped. All I remember was the pills I got weren't stopping the pain, so I got old reliable liquor.” his chuckle was dry, and Rod felt him shake again, Qrow’s head on his own. 

It was less impersonal sitting side by side. He had always been mad at how his friends towered over him, he was still an above average man. James and Clover were just freaks that made sure to remind him that half an inch was all that kept him from breaking the six foot mark. As an afterthought he reminded himself that Qrow was not his friend- not quite yet.

He had known about the overdose, and Qrow’s files from Mantle read that it was a suicide attempt. Something he couldn’t believe, but wouldn’t rule out himself. So he could understand James's hesitance to allow Qrow to ingest his medication unsupervised. Sleeping aids were out of the question, until he arranged an appointment with a competent psychiatrist. Only after a stern look for Clover, that Rod didn’t understand, had they settled on decaffeinated tea before bed as a temporary solution.

“I wasn't thinking straight, my head hurt, my gut was on fire; I didn’t want to feel anything, and fuck the pills weren’t working.” Rod didn’t know if Qrow was aware that he had moved his hands over his stomach. “I stopped feeling the rain.” He smiled weakly. “It was the best I felt all night.”

It had been good to feel nothing, he knew he had to get up, find somewhere safer than a dirty alley, but the lure to sleep was too enticing. “I wasn’t trying to kill myself.” He said quietly. “I think that’s what James is most scared of. I kept trying to stop the pain but couldn’t register the fact that too many pills would have killed me had Clover not found me. I remember my personal guardian angel arriving.” He tried to smile again, but he faltered.

“Our favourite shamrock," Rod said fondly, finding something good to focus on. "So you have a gist of what happened but can only recall certain events and circumstances of your abduction. It makes sense given the injury and experience.”

“There are blanks... But I can't forget how terrified I was. I know of the things he did to me, I was alone with him and could only dread what was coming next- I think I started to hallucinate, I couldn’t see anything, at one point there were headphones on my ears. The only thing I could feel were his hands and...” he didn’t need to elaborate, pulling the blanket tighter. “It felt like days, but it was only a few hours.”

“That sounds like sensory deprivation. A few hours is still a long time, but by blocking out your senses, he made you lose your perception of time.” 

“Good to know I wasn’t going nuts.”

“The police report would know for sure of a time frame, maybe even more of what happened but I'm guessing you aren't ready to know more yet. I won't think anything less of you if you are still too shaken.”

“I had the preliminary report read out for me the day after I uh, remembered more about the attack.” Rod didn’t understand the pause. “It's surreal, knowing more from the police report than my own memories. It’s just impossible to process.”

Rod really knew nothing about the last few weeks, what the hell happened at the hospital, Qrow’s memory loss. He needed to find out. He needed context.

“Would you let me see them on your behalf?” He asked, and Qrow blinked. “I'll back down if you say no, but I want to help. James isn't in the best shape to do so, so I'll step in.”

“That damn report is the reason that his attacks are worse,” Qrow muttered. “Made him finish off that three liter bottle of scotch he’s had in his office for years.”

“...He didn’t tell me that.” Rod admitted. he had scolded James for drinking half a bottle of scotch when he disclosed that to him on their appointment. “ _Not on your medication! Not with your heart!”_ and James didn’t defend himself. He had noticed the guilty expression on Qrow’s face, and assumed he had something to do with it, knowing his past drinking habits.

“Course he didn’t. He would literally rather die than admit he has a problem.” He deadpanned, then a pain crossed his face. “He’s so stressed about me it’s going to run him into an early grave.”

It worried Rod that Qrow kept scratching at his head. It worried him that James was worrying himself sick.

“I'll deal with him later. As for you, while it certainly isn't my specialty, we can at least work together for now. We can start finding ways to help you overcome your fears and prevent any panic attacks from occurring once we eliminate the triggers. Learning is half the battle.”

Qrow didn’t speak for a while, seeming to think it over silently.

“James has the updated files right now from Apricot, if you tell him I'm letting you, he'll give them to you.” He closed his eyes. “I need help. I know I need help, but there aren't many I can trust with this, certainly not the kids- I’m not letting Yang know more than she already does- She’ll be out there looking for Cain herself. I think I would kill myself if Cain touched one of my girls- _any_ of the kids.”

It hadn’t occurred to him that one of the students would know, but it made sense that his eldest niece did. He suppressed a shudder, thinking of any of the young ones going against Cain. _If that monster hurt Asher, I would lose any shred of sanity._ But gods, it worried him greatly when Qrow said that, because he might, and Jame’s fears would be valid. “I'd really owe you if you can do something with it. Well, I'd owe you more.”

"I'll see what we can do, if not please consider getting more specialized help. I know real professionals that would take your secrets to the grave.” He stood up, feeling that his legs were starting to cramp up. “Don't give me an answer yet, let's just head out, spiders creep me out and I can't imagine you're comfortable."

“Really? Spiders of all things?”

"They have no business having so many legs." Rod huffed.

"Good to know, I don't mind spiders, hell I've lived off them at times, you know my inner crow.” He grinned at Rod’s look of disgust, but made no move to get up. “I uh, want to stay here a while longer to compose myself. I don’t want to upset the others.” Qrow hadn't cried, but he had gotten close, his eyes were turning as red as his voice hoarse. He needed time to reground himself.

“If you insist on staying here longer, I'll get you some more blankets at least.” Rod said. Maybe some pillows.

"Rod, oh my god!” He turned with a frown, Qrow looking stunned at himself. “I’m making a nest."

Rod was so caught off guard, he couldn't help but laugh. The space between the washer and the dryer had come to resemble something a bird would actually make.

"I mean, if your bird brain wants to make one for comfort's sake, by all means, let it," he said. He was sure no other doctor had to deal with magic bird men, he turned out the door, then quickly ducked his head back in. "Don't eat the spiders while I'm gone. I'll grab you a protein bar."

There was a beat.

"… that bastard," Qrow said to himself, not believing he was considering eating a spider just to spite him- because he was told not to.

* * *

“For fucks sake." Qrow scowled, Clover slid off his lap while Qrow covered his face with what he can only assume as an embarrassment- leaning forward and bringing his legs close to himself.

“Shit, am I-?” Clover moved, he might have been too intense, pulling his hands out from under Qrow’s shirt as he had pulled away. _"Shirt stays on."_ The corvid had said after pulling off his vests. _"Not too hard"_ when he felt the ghost of teeth.

"No, It’s not you! I'm just not used to this.” He said, scratching at his hairline, palms over his eyes.

“Topping?” Clover asked, confused.

“Being sober while doing this.” Qrow clarified, waving his hands to indicate all of what they were doing. 

“Ohhh,” he said, finally understanding, Qrow’s eyes darted to the side, as if thinking to himself more.

“I uh, usually get wasted first,” he admitted. “I’m still getting used to feeling… well, everything honestly.” He finally looked at Clover, his own expression confused but eyes wide. “It’s like. Colours! They’re so much brighter now. And everything is so _intense._ ”

“So everything is overwhelming?” That worried Clover, his withdrawal symptoms should have long since subsided. If he was still experiencing them two months sober, something might be wrong.

“Not everything, but it’s like I’m shot up with caffeine- uh, hence my hyperness last mission.”

“I mean, pumping your scythe over your head and screaming ‘I am a KING!’ was honestly the highlight of the entire mission. Though I must admit it did seem a bit out of character.” He half chuckled at Qrow’s groan of embarrassment.

“What I’m trying to say is I'm not… ready to take the next step yet. We can hold off for a while longer, right?” He asked, eyes hoping for understanding “At least until I calm the fuck down.”

“Of course, Gods, don’t feel rushed.” He reassured, then cast his eyes away. "Uh, can I confess something? I don't want to sleep with you." Clover scratched at the back of his head, too embarrassed to look Qrow in the face.

“Oh.” He realized too late his words were not well chosen. Qrow’s voice was small, and _hurt,_ Clover turned back to him quick enough that it surprised the shapeshifter.

"I mean I don't want to sleep with you _now_ ." He quickly added, and sighed heavily, sitting up properly. “I have had the _worst_ track record with relationships. I don’t want to rush into this and fuck it up.” He felt his skin burn, not from arousal, rather with bashfulness. “And I sort of want to see if this could stick and be something long term.”

“Long term?” Qrow pulled back, crossing his arms, but it looked so much more that he was hugging himself, refusing to look Clover in the eyes. “Clover- I’m not staying in Atlas. After the Amity project, we’re most likely going to Vacuo to make sure Salem’s people aren’t gunning for the academy there, or go back to Vale to see if Salem has found the Relic of Choice.”

Clover knew he could never ask Qrow to stay with him. He would go anywhere those kids went. How could he ask a nomad to give up all he had known to stay somewhere he hated?

“I know and, ah I know it wouldn't be easy. Long-distance I mean, but we could make things work.” Of course, the fight against Salem would always be top priority, until she was defeated. “Ironwood will be leading the alliance with the other kingdoms once communications are back up. At worst we can always be a call away during our missions and not have to worry about the signal."

“We haven’t even boned and you’re already thinking about a long-distance relationship.” Qrow’s laugh was a good-natured scoff. There was something in his eyes Clover couldn’t figure out what it was, guilt?

“Well, I think we make great partners, and now that I think about it, wouldn’t it be better if I traveled with you?” Qrow stared at him. "Our paths would still cross, James would need me abroad leading the front lines. So I mean, if you would have me, I would love to see the places you talk about, we could lead the fight against Salem, together.”

“You want to travel the world with me?” He asked, stunned. “Do… do you really like me that much?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” He said softly. Qrow didn’t answer. A panic set into Clover, was he coming off too strong? He was coming off too strong. He always did this. He just wanted Qrow to know he cared. Qrow pushed his head into Clover’s chest and took them both into the bed with a tight hug, and he didn't need a response. "I’m good just lying here, you?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm good like this." Qrow said, burying his head into Clover’s chest, his hand going to Qrow’s hair. "You're like a space heater."

"You're just always cold," Clover replied, and wondered if it was because the man had no body fat to speak off, his lithe form being all muscle.

"Crow's don't fly north for winter." Qrow murmured. It was colder than a normal fall, and non-natives usually had issues without auras. "Atlas sucks. I got hollow bones and not a lot of fluff."

Clover ruffled his fluffy hair, earning his partner a very satisfied hum of approval. “That makes you a featherweight.”

Qrow growled in a false tone of anger, he sat up and scooted to the side of the bed.“No, fuck the cuddles. Get fucked, I’m leaving.” 

“Noo!” Clover cried out, wrapped his arms around Qrow’s waist as he stood up and twisted, earning him a yelp as he pulled Qrow back on the bed but over Clover’s body and to their side, his face in the older hunters back and squeezed tight.

“You caught me, now what?” Qrow said flatly, not making a move to leave, only twisting slightly to look down on Clover. "Gonna put me in a cage, or are you gonna play with your food more?" Sly eyes ran up and down Clover's visage.

“Do you want me to let go?” Clover asked, wondering if a boundary was stepped.

“Nope. Just keep doing what you’re doing.” He said, and he felt colder hands on his own. “So we’re taking it slow?”

“We’re taking it slow.” He agreed. “I’m fully content to just. Hug your butt.” Clover began to smoosh their cheeks together and playfully had groped him tighter.

“Yours is nicer.”

“You’re deflecting again.” Clover scolded, Qrow chuckled.

“No, I’m saying we both have nice butts, yours is just nicer. I low-key hate that your uniform coat covers it so much, but at least I get to see your guns on full display.” he could hear the smile in his words.

“It is amazing I'll admit- my greatest asset." It was common knowledge that Special Operatives had the option to customize the uniform, so long as they kept the same colour pallet. "I felt sleeves get in the way but other than that I wanted something more modest so I wouldn't distract the recruits or the occasional freelancers.” 

Clover shifted in place so they could actually get comfortable, with Qrow being the one to pull him into his arms. It was severely under-appreciated these days, the soft moments shared with someone else like this- his dates seldom ended in cuddles. “Speaking of free, you’re nearly at the two months mark, aren’t you?”

“Two days until two months.” He confirmed. “It’s so little time.”

Clover could hear the gentle rain outside trickling down the window, from experience he knew it would get worse as the days went on.

“Hey.” He said, looking up and meeting garnet eyes. “I’m proud of you, every day added is amazing.” “You’re amazing.”

Qrow broke out into a grin. “Yeah, I am amazing aren't I.” Clover didn't respond with his voice, he instead let his lips answer the question as he pulled Qrow tighter into his tender embrace.

* * *

Finishing up in the shower with a sigh, Clover didn’t want to admit he just sat on the end of the bath for a while, trying to figure out what to say to Qrow when he eventually left.

Qrow was attacked barely a month ago, was in a coma for one of those weeks, and had little memory of the incident for another two. So if his math was correct, it’s only been four days for Qrow to come to terms with what happened. You wouldn’t ask a trauma victim to be up and running again after four days. Sure, his body was healed, Qrow being up, and moving and smiling had made Clover forget that there was no way that he was ready.

He did not forget, _he ignored_. He wanted things to be normal so badly he was ignoring signs he would have picked up on if he wasn’t so goddamn eager. Why would he believe Qrow when he said he was ready, when he was triggered by the thought of sharing a bed together just the previous night? 

When he finally figured out, he left the bathroom to find that Qrow wasn't there. A brief launch of panic made him find his shirt quickly to tug it on as he ran out the door.

He made eye contact with Rod as he was about to go down the stairs.

“Hey, have you seen Qrow?” He asked, trying not to sound too panicked.

“Laundry. What’s that on your hand?” Rod asked, looking down. Clover had a brief moment of panic, he made sure he had washed his hands thoroughly, there was no way he could have missed a spot. Before he could react, Rod grabbed his wrist and with one swift movement twisted Clover’s hand behind his own back and walked him forward, forcing him onto one knee.

"Ow ow ow! Deserved. That's deserved!" He yelped.

“You’re both morons, and Qrow needs fucking therapy.” Rod let his friend go, and helped him back up. “A massive amount of therapy, not just for what’s happened recently. But a lot of things I was only vaguely aware of before.”

“Is he upset?”

“What do you think?” Rod sighed. “Why did you leave him?”

“I thought he didn’t want me near him, like last time- so I went into the bathroom to give him space.”

“Clover A. Ebi, rule of thumb, _never_ assume. You make an ass out of you and you make an ass out of me. Probing questions!” Clover could imagine that Rod was tugging at his ear in that moment like a teacher scolding a student. 

“... I should have pulse-checked, set boundaries and used safe words. I shouldn't have pressured him and I sure as hell shouldn't have ran away. I never got this far in a relationship before, Rod!” Clover covered his face. “Damn it- Gods, he probably hates me.”

Rod made a frustrated sound while clamping his hands together. “At the risk of sounding like a broken record, I need to say it- just _talk!_ ”

“I will. I need to set things right and clear the fog.” Clover winced.

Rod breathed out slowly. “It would be great to know what sets him off so we can all avoid triggering him. He needs to understand it's okay to slow down _._ ” He looked over the banister. “As his doctor and as his, for lack of a better term, pseudo friend, I don’t want a repeat of my last examination.”

“It's called being frenemies. Wait what happened?”

“I don’t _know_ , one-minute Qrow was fine; the next, he wasn’t. I'm afraid to ask him in more detail then I already have, I'm simply not equipped to deal with his magic."

“I'm still in the dark.” Clover shook his head. “James won’t let me see the case.” So many things had happened and lately, Clover was so occupied covering for James, his work pertaining to the military and council that he hadn't been able to get any information yet. He couldn't bring himself to ask James again, not after his last hospital trip.

Rod frowned, not knowing what to think. “Why would James keep secrets from you? What could be so important, so devastating that he would keep you, his second in command from knowing?”

Clover thought of Marrow’s mortified face as he shooed him out of the crime scene.

“Listen, Rod, I was the supervisor of the investigation, but I’m not anymore. I sort of attacked the lead suspect at the time. He deserved it, but still.” He clarified, not wanting to go into too much detail, but realized that it didn’t paint him in a good light. “After that, James took me off the case.”

“I see.” 

“I don’t want to know unless Qrow wants to tell me.” He said, and moved to lean on the banister. “Marrow… I trust Marrow. He told me it’s not… it’s not great. He said he was glad that Qrow forgot. I don’t know what to do, Rod.”

“Look, I’ve gotten permission from Qrow to ask James for details.” Rod explained. “I can understand now, him not telling you, let me fill in where you aren't sure. I'm executing Plan 'Get my Friends' Shit Together.'"

"Quite the innovative name, look I'll go sort things out with Qrow."

“Ah actually don't go into the laundry room. It'd be for the best if you gave him some time.” He stressed.

“Oh, okay.”

Rod took a moment to gather his thoughts. "Qrow needs somewhere to go when he's overwhelmed. A hiding spot of sorts. I was getting blankets for him."

Clover raised an eyebrow.

"He's my patient, don't look too hard into it, we're not friends and if a blanket fort will help him relax then I'm making a blanket fort."

"I mean you are going above and beyond the call, Doc." He grinned. "And you always said you hated him."

“I do. He’s the worst.” Rod said flatly. “Now I have some blankets to find.”

“Thank you,” Clover said, making him pause mid-step. “For looking after him.”

“I’m just doing what I need to.”

* * *

Clover had gone MIA after Thea died on the operating table.

Well. not exactly, everyone knew exactly where he was, in the tundra, helping to clear the mines out. He couldn’t stand being at the hospital. Elm was with him, making sure he rested, making sure he didn’t burn himself out.

It had been a little more than two weeks. Two long, agonizing weeks, and he knew the motions by now. The hospital did it’s best with security, but some clever morons slipped through the cracks, recorders and, not so discreet, cameras at the ready to snap a picture of James in his hospital bed.

“What’s your floor clearance?” He asked a woman dressed as a nurse, aura weak and unrecognized. The break room was empty, save for them, and she had been pretending to dawdle at the coffee counter.

“Uh...” She said, confirming his suspicions. He put a hand on her back and walked her to the window.

“You don’t have floor clearance.” He deadpanned, “Do you have a landing strategy?”

“N-no.” she said with wide eyes, looking down from the window to see how high they were.

“Shame. You better think of one on the way down.” He might have felt sorry for her if she wasn’t one of the parasites looking to make thousands from invading the privacy of his patient.

“What he meant to say, miss, is that you should fuck off.” Qrow said, appearing around the corner. Rod scoffed, Qrow cocked his head to indicate to the woman to get lost.

“You’re not allowed on this floor either, Branwen.” He said flatly. After said woman scurried off.

“You were about to throw a reporter out a window. I don’t know what your Hippocratic Oath entails since you’re expected to fight, but it’s usually a big no-no to flat out kill civilians.” He crossed his arms.

“Thank you for telling me what I should, and shouldn’t be doing, Branwen, but some of us have actual important things to do besides haunt the waiting room all day.” He moved, for the door, not wanting to have this conversation. He was busy. He needed to make sure James didnt die.

“I wouldn’t have to haunt the place if someone would tell me what’s going on.”

“And now you’re pestering me for an update, _again._ ”

“Because I'm not family, so I'm not being told anything!”

"How about this, Branwen, just fuck off, you're in the way and your questions are unappreciated." He snarled, the break room cramped and he was running off negative sleep, making sure reporters weren’t sneaking in despite security, that James wasn't declining, that nosy fucking scavengers didn’t get into his room.

"I care about him too, please, I just need to know-"

“Know what? He’s the same as he was yesterday and the day before that and the day before that!” He growled. “I have enough on my fucking plate without having to do pest control as well.”

“Listen _doctor,_ stop being a dick about it and let me in. I'm his friend, Nick can't stay by his side. Why are you being so damned heartless?”

“You think I'm a heartless dick? Do you think I enjoy being here, under constant harassment as if James's condition is nothing more than a best selling storyboard?” He slammed his palms into Qrow’s chest, pushing him out of his space, but took a step forward to do it again, sending Qrow further back. The scavenger snarled.

“Do you think it's easy being the only one who can't fall apart because James needs me, because he has already crashed 4 times this week? You say you're his friend but that's nothing compared to what he means to me!” 

_Don’t cry, Bishops are decedent from kings, and kings don’t cry._ He didn’t know his grandfather well, the man that knelt to the King of Vale.

“I just lost my only brother and his fiance; I was the only one who couldn't go to their funeral because I’m _here_ and you dare say I'm heartless!” Closed casket, even if Blair didn't leave a body. “Leave before I skewer you and throw your dead ass out of this hospital window!”

_Those bags under his eyes, has Rod even slept at all? Has he ever left James's side?_

Qrow stared at him for a long moment, eyes darting over Rod like he was assessing a threat before Qrow rushed him, Rod wasn't ready for a tackle, he wasn’t ready to fall.

But Qrow was holding him, arms around his back, the embrace tight, steadying them both.

"Do you want to die, Branwen-"

"You're doing amazing, you know? You're not getting enough credit for that." He said, and Rod couldn’t speak. No one had given him a second thought after the accident. His parents were mourning. Clover was working himself to an early grave and anyone that would have cared was dead. James was his rock and he had yet to wake up. "I'm sorry. I've been an ass. I can't imagine for a moment what you've lost, I only know you need this."

And Qrow held tighter, a hand up behind Rod’s head. Rod struggled against the embrace. He needed to be angry at him, or else he would feel the hole in his heart that had been left when the mine imploded.

It was an intimacy Rod didn't know he needed until he was trapped in it. He stopped fighting it, too exhausted to be mad, and pushed his face into Qrow's shoulder, feeling a hand stroking his hair, soothing the ache in his head.

"We couldn't save Thea." The gates were open. "Duke protected her, he shielded her, and she was still alive but we couldn't save her or the baby."

In the waves of emotion, he felt Qrow go still. Only James and Rod had known she was pregnant in the teams besides Duke and obviously, Thea. It was going to be a surprise.

It didn't matter anymore.

"Just cry it out, Rod." He soothed,

"I was gonna be the best fucking uncle." Neither knew who held tighter in that moment. "I was going to spoil them rotten."

"You would have." Qrow’s rough voice cracked.

"They're all gone. After all they did for me I didn't even get to say goodbye. I should have stopped them; I should have stopped her from going in. She had no business being so damned stubborn, she was _pregnant_. 'One last mission' she said. 'If push comes to shove, Duke will keep me safe.' She insisted. He died protecting her, but we couldn’t save her. If I lose James too, I don't think I could take it."

Qrow didn't say anything else. The last thing Rod registered was the sound of notes of a long-forgotten lullaby meandered from his fellow huntsman's throat.

* * *

Rod found James in his home office, none of the screens active, sitting at the old desk with his scroll in his hands.

"Are you working?” Rod asked him, disapproval in his tone.

"No."

“You're on break, you better not be.” He said, walking into the office and took a look at his scroll over his shoulder. James made no attempt to hide what he was doing.

"Just authorizing an urgent shipment, and figuring a date to end the embargo. Nothing too strenuous." He yawned despite it being afternoon. "Did you see Qrow?"

“Yes, we talked more extensively about his experience.” He said, and James looked uncomfortable. “For the meantime, I need to know what happened to him so we can make a list and avoid things.”

“Give me a moment to think.” He sighed, already looking haggard. “Alcohol, definitely- I’ll make the list and give it to you instead.”

Rod scoffed and crossed his arms. “James, stop dancing around my request. I asked for Qrow’s permission, and he would let me look at the up to date police report. I just need it from you.”

“Absolutely not.” he said flatly, getting up and away from Rod and going for the door.

“James.”

“ _No._ ” He said flatly, turning back to him. “You are not on the investigation team. Qrow was told because he deserved to know what happened to him so he could make sense of whatever memories came back to him. It’s classified, so it's none of your God-forsaken business.”

“What do you mean it's "none of my business' Qrow is my patient and I'm here because I want to help him, not invade his privacy.” He said. James's gaze softened.

“You are helping and words can't express how deeply I appreciate all your efforts, however, I will not disclose the exact events that transpired. He was violated, that's all I can tell you.” 

"James, just hand me the damn files so I can make sense of what's going on." 

“No. Drop it, that’s an order.” Rod covered his mouth to cover his laugh. Was James seriously using his authority voice on him?

“You’re pulling rank, on _me_? I'm not even on the clock!” Rod scoffed.

“I don't want to play the General card, I asked you nicely and you refuse to listen; now I have to, Rod.”

He stared for a moment and James looked at his scroll. That was not going to be the end of the conversation.

“You know what James? Go fuck yourself." James rolled his eyes. "Hell, buy a 'general' and maybe it will dislodge that lighthouse sized stick you still have encrusted in your ass!”

“Don’t go there.” he threatened, turning back with a dark expression.

“It won’t disappoint, I’ve heard it has state of the art dust functions for all the needs you could have. If heat and cold play tickles your fancy, why not indulge? Jacques is never going to admit he funded the damn thing but they really went all out, far beyond a gag-”

“GODDAMMIT. THAT’S ENOUGH!” 

Rod took a startled step back and shut his mouth, eyes wide as James’s roar pierced his core as he slammed his hands down on the table as he stood. Never once had James raised his voice at him like that. For the first time in his life, the atlesian general had intimidated him into silence. When James saw his oldest friend flinch, he forced himself into a calmer tone, but he stayed tense.

“Never mention that abomination to me again,” he requested slowly though his tone was filled with warning, “And don’t _ever_ bring it up in front of Qrow.”

Rod stared at him, confused at first, because James had not cared about the social satire before. Rod had even emailed him the advertisement and they had gotten a good laugh out of it. As soon as he looked away, a look of pure disgust radiating from his friend a slow realization crept into the surgeon's features.

“That- no. James, he _didn’t._ ” horror was etched in his voice with the little volume he could muster. That thing was a joke, it was supposed to be satire- and that was used on _Qrow?_

James couldn't reply, all he could do was steady his breathing as he stared back, eyes full of pained determination.

“You’re not planning on letting this man sit in a prison cell, are you? We can't let this bastard go through a courtroom, James, they would never give him the death sentence! Only two things can land him on the dust chair and he’s not atlesian, so treason is off the table.” Rod managed to speak.

They were both silent as they recovered from the minute prior, James couldn’t get a grip on his shaking hands, so he ran one through his hair to smooth it back.

“A trial would take months because of his past convictions in Mistral. He was declared legally insane. I’m not putting Qrow through a cross-kingdom trial that would drag what he went through into the spotlight.” He said,

Cain had somehow gotten a lawyer to have him deemed unfit to be in a regular prison and moved to a facility for rehabilitation. It was probably what made it so easy for him to escape, and avoid Mistral's death penalty. James had been astounded to read that in the report. Cain didn't need rehabilitation. He needed a .50 through into his brain.

“Qrow wants to put Cain down himself, but I'm not letting Cain anywhere near him again. Not again.” 

James was already planning for the event that Cain didn't die being brought in. They would deal with Cain swiftly and quietly the moment he turned up. No need for a trial or to get Mistral involved. It could all be buried and done with.

Rod found his feet again and stepped forward, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"He doesn't need to. With your new surveillance and my eyes, we can get him." He said, but James didn’t ease up. "Our priority is Qrow; keeping him and, by extension, everyone here safe and sound."

"I know that, of course I know that. Qrow and the children are my greatest priority- it's why I'm here and why that monster needs to die. Ideally, I'm not letting you fight him either."

Rod removes his hand and sighed in annoyance. "Oh come on, I am perfectly capable of fighting this subhuman garbage-"

"So was Qrow, but Cain doesn't fight fair!" His voice rising again into a growl. "Even if it kills me I'll tear out his throat! Fifteen seconds, that's all I'd need with my semblance at maximum output."

“All the more reason for me to _not_ call you!” He couldn’t let James get more agitated. “Please, James, I know about Amity, about Salem and Cain. Let me in on the forest view, not just a tree and the scrawny shrubs. Let me fight too, I need to be armed. All what you are saying just proves how badly I need to know. Everything I can know regarding what happened, so I can act appropriately. To know what to expect and to avoid saying shit that can hurt not just Qrow, but everyone here! I’m sorry. I don't want to see you hurt either.” 

“The answer is still no- on both matters.” He said hollowly.

"Once a stubborn ass always a stubborn ass!” Rod scoffed. “I can't believe you! I'm a high ranking officer, your supposed best friend and you always shut me out. You never change."

"Rod I…"

"If you aren't finishing that sentence with 'am sorry and am giving you all the files' I DON'T want to hear it. I don't want to yell anymore, I just need space."

* * *

They came home to a very uneasy tension in the air. Ironwood and Rod weren’t speaking to each other, Qrow was upset over something, Rod telling the girls he was in the laundry taking a break after he had come into the kitchen to take some ice cream out of the fridge, and Clover was doing his best to act like nothing was wrong.

Yang was in the kitchen, making homemade peanut butter protein bars, a recipe she found online. it was simple enough, the protein powder made a good base, and peanut butter would mean that their uncle would eat it.

That is, if Ruby would stop sneaking spoonfuls away from the mix.

“These are for Qrow!” She scolded. “I’ll make chocolate chip cookies later if you keep your hands to yourself.”

“I will keep you to your word!”

“Gotta fatten him back up.” The recipe had been approved by the resident doctors. Man, she really wasn’t going to get used to Clover being a surgeon, but he mentioned something about rarely practicing.

“He is getting skinny. Did you notice that he was losing weight before?” Ruby asked.

“Yeah, I think it was a side effect from quitting drinking.” Yang said, and put the tray in the freezer. “So protein and chocolate.”

She moved to leave, but was stopped by Ruby.

“Chocolate. Chip. Cookies. Now.” she was using her serious face.

“I didn’t mean immediately.” Yang teased.

“Dinner isn’t scheduled for another hour, you have time.” she insisted. “And you haven't made cookies in forever!”

“We haven't been home in forever.” She said, thinking of home. 

“Ruby are you pestering your sister?” Qrow came from the side kitchen entry, looking like he had just rolled out of bed.

“Hey, Uncle Qrow!” She said brightly, and he gave her a hair ruffle. Yang looked at him closer, seeing he looked tired- but when didn’t he look tired nowadays?

“I was going to make something earlier, I uh, got distracted.” Yang noticed the broken cup in the sink, and quietly got rid of it, wondering if it had anything to do with Qrow’s retreat to the laundry.

“Cookies?” Ruby asked hopefully.

“Cookies then.”

They chatted quietly, Qrow getting to work. Yang remembered a time when she was younger, standing on a stool to get to the kitchen bench and Qrow standing next to her helping crack eggs and picking the shells out because she had slammed them into the side of the bowl, Ruby in a high chair because she was too young to be free roaming in the kitchen. 

He made cookies like Summer did. She wondered if he remembered that. But he looked a lot more at ease in a familiar kind of environment.

"Oh! By the way! We got letters from dad!" Ruby said, getting her hands batted away from the mixture. "He said he's on his way to Atlas now."

He raised his eyebrows. “Damn, what did you say to him to make him drop everything to come to Atlas?”

“That you got hurt, his letter was pretty short actually. Just that he’s on his way, and that he loves us.” Ruby said, and Qrow frowned.

“You got him worrying.”

"The letters dated from a week ago, and he's probably going to travel faster then the mailing system." Yang said.

"So another two weeks, if he doesn't hit any delays." Ruby said, estimating the arrival time in her head.

"So like a few months, Ruby had your father’s sense of direction after all." Qrow moved to find a tray for the batter, and Yang once again batted her sisters hand away from the bowl. "Pfft, knowing my brother he'll be speeding on anima roads to get to Mistral."

"Brother?" Yang asked, sounding amused, for a while, some of her signal classmates had thought Qrow and their father were married until they set the record straight. She could understand how they could come to the same conclusion, walking in on each others classes and talking about groceries and who was going to take the girls home.

"Yeah we might argue from time to time but he is my twin after all." He said matter of factly, greasing the tray. “Must have gotten his blondeness from our mother, sure as hell didn’t get it from our father."

The girls looked at each other, alarmed and confused at his words. Yang thought about the last few days. Had Qrow mentioned Raven at all? Surely he had since the accident. She tried to think.

“Can you think of any childhood memories of you two?” She asked slowly, making a motion with her hand for Ruby not to speak, who opened her mouth in worry.

“… no. I can’t.” He frowned. “Oh. I can’t think…”

“You told us about Peeta, right? And she looked after you and…?” She trailed off, letting him fill in the blanks.

“Tai… No… That’s wrong.” He scratched at his head. “Summer was my partner. Tai is my brother.”

“Who is the R in team STRQ?” Yang asked.

He stared blankly. “Raven.” He said finally, covering his mouth, turning away. “I knew that. Why? Why would I think Tai is my brother?”

Was he loosing his grip on reality? She didn't know, she walked over to him and put a hand on his back, he tensed immediately.

“Do you remember the fight at Haven?” She asked. Maybe that would help. He had barely mentioned Raven since the fight.

“Weiss was hurt.” he strained, “Raven was there. I broke the connection so she couldn’t use her portals on me.” He stared off.

“Hey, Uncle Qrow-” Ruby started.

“I need to… lie down.” He said, sounding like he didn’t even hear her speak, abandoning the baking. But she noticed he wasn’t going upstairs. He was going back into the laundry. The sisters turned to each other, too worried to speak.

“When Dad gets here, he can help him remember.” Ruby said finally.

Yang wanted to be as optimistic, but he had a feeling that even Ruby had a hard time believing her own words.

* * *

Clover did not get the chance to speak to Qrow until long after dinner, long after the kids had dragged Qrow into a games night and not even when Qrow was taking his medication.

But Qrow was sitting in the living room, seeming to be waiting for Clover to turn up, standing when he saw him. He had been staring into the fire, looking lost in thought.

"Qrow, can we talk?" Clover asked, unneeded, but wanted to make sure they were on the right page.

"Yeah." Qrow said hoarsely, before clearing his throat to speak clearer. “Yeah.” 

“I want to touch base, I realize that I shouldn’t have run away like I did.” He said, gently cupping Qrow’s cheek. Qrow leaned into it for a moment before stopping himself, and pulled away, the action seeming to hurt him as his expression tried to stay calm.

“Clover.” Qrow said, voice steady. “I want to break up.”

He withdrew his hands and took a step back, trying to process Qrow’s words. It took him a moment to remember how to speak. “Why?” He couldn’t hide his own bewilderment. _You came off too strong. You always do. You’ve ruined everything._ His mind screamed at him.

“Why? Because I’m a sinking ship! I’m a mess!” Qrow ran a hand through his hair, taking his own step back. “I’m dead fucking weight and on top of that, my memory is getting _worse_."

_This is your fault._

“Remember that you're still healing, it's okay-” He began, but Qrow pulled back again.

"My brain is fucked, my memory is getting worse." He said, shaking his head. “I love you. You deserve the world, you shouldn’t settle for less, you shouldn’t settle for someone that is too fucking scared to sleep with you.”

Clover felt his heart skip so many beats he might have had his own heart attack. Qrow said the L word, so casually, so softly that he felt like he had fallen into a dream, but the harsh reality of their conversation made it hurt like pins and needles seeing his red eyes well up with tears.

Qrow didn’t want to break up, he wanted to break up as much as Clover did. He fought the urge to surge forward and pull Qrow in to never let go.

He wouldn't let Qrow get scared.

“I’m not settling for less.” He said quietly, taking a slow step forward, Qrow didn’t move. “If you think for a moment that I’m only in a relationship with you so I can sleep with you, I’ve thoroughly failed to get my own intentions across.”

"I could be like this for years." Qrow murmured.

"I don't care. Well I do care about your well being but..." he figured out his thoughts, heart racing, "What I'm trying to say is you can be like this forever and I'd still stay- I'd still want you in my life.”

“Why?” The question hurt him in a way words couldn’t describe. How could Qrow still ask, why? Like he couldn’t fathom someone caring about him, someone wanting to stay with him.

“I don't want to settle for anyone, so I sure as hell am not settling for you.” His hands were shaking, and Qrow was still, but wouldn’t meet his eyes. “I want to see the world with you, travel to places no one's ever been. Let you show me Valen forests so lush they'd put emeralds to shame. Let me see the blanket of stars in Vacuo, one so bright I'd never want to sleep. Show me Mistral, the place that gave me the love of my life.” 

He was as close as he would let himself, pulling one of Qrow’s hands up, holding it with both of his own tan hands to his lips, knowing he was begging for a chance he didn’t deserve but didn’t care. “Please Qrow, I don't want to wake up one day thinking to myself we didn't even try when our feelings were mutual all along."

“I don't want to wake up one day and freak out because I don't recognize the man I'm sharing a bed with.” Qrow lent his forehead on the hands. “I can’t do that to you.” 

“Then we will deal with that, together. Please. Don’t shut me out.” He could barely speak, his words barely having enough volume to be heard over the cackle of the fire. "You asked me why? Because I love you too.”

A wrecked look passed Qrow’s face. “Clover, please let me go.”

“I won’t.” He rubbed a thumb into Qrow’s palm, bringing his other hand up to cover Qrow's hand. “Let me continue to stand with you. Please, let me.”

He didn’t know how they ended up on their knees, Qrow clutching him so tight that he felt he might pop, body to close to the fire, but he didn’t care. 

He could count the moments passing from the grandfather clock, chiming loudly behind him.

“Why can't I get rid of you?” Qrow spoke into his neck.

Clover couldn’t bring himself to let go, he wanted to be selfish.

Outside, it began to rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rain Rain, go away,  
> Come again, another day.


	35. Selfish

Rod was doing his best to catalogue the medication used on Qrow in the last few weeks, because his concern was growing.

Rod had started Qrow on anti-anxiety medication to ease him out of his sleep aids, Temazepam, which he had stopped after Qrow managed to sleep through the fire alarm. He was still waiting for the exact drug they had given him when they sedated him for three days. The digital records seemed accurate in recording the several pain-killers, yet it didn't specify the sedation.

All in all, the feather brain has had many different drugs in his system, and he had to make sure that it was not going to hurt him in the long run. Rod did his best to put him on homeopathic medications, such as herbal tea to help calm his nerves as well as easing extra protein into his diet. Hopefully, Qrow would agree to the plans for proper therapy. Lots and LOTS of therapy.

Funny enough, Rod was already planning to throw Clover at Qrow and vice versa as much as he could. However, when Rod had passed by the couch, he saw the two cuddling, so they had clearly made up from the afternoon events.

Now, if only Ironwood would be as compliant with treatment as Qrow was. Then Rod was immediately angry thinking of the stubborn tinman who refused to stop using the stairs even if they had done everything to make sure he didn’t need to actually use it.

Not to mention Ironwood’s complete shutdown of allowing Rod to know more about the attack. Sadly, he could get his way by getting Qrow to intervene, but couldn't risk a fight between either. Between Ironwood's heart and Qrow's mental health, there was only so much they could push. A small part of him didn’t even want to know the minute details that he knew would make his skin crawl.

But he had to know.

Rod’s temper cooled instantly the moment he received a message from Qrow’s Atlas Private doctor. It was well past office hours, and he had been planning his 7am calls to Atlas Private to chase up more information. His foul mood fueling the angry script in his head.

He had taken over a corner of the reading room but politely shooed Ruby and Blake out of the room to keep the conversation private.

“Bishop, how are you fairing?” A familiar voice, accent came through the earpiece, and he couldn’t help but smile.

“Dr. Kujaku, I didn’t know you were Branwen’s medic,” he said pleasantly, deciding not to begin the conversation with how he was going to- with a question of how the hell did they pass medical school for one. He knew better than anyone, however, that any ROOSTer who survived the program, as well as the following four years of military service, was deserving of the title.

“Ironwood requested me, so I felt the need to take him up.” She said, “I go by Granite now, I can see the confusion.”

“Ahh, married. Good for you!” A twinge of annoyance overwhelmed his vicarious joy. _Why hadn't James called me?_ was his knee jerk thought, before remembering he didn’t do general practice. Then he remembered James was avoiding him because he was behind on his appointments. And well Branwen, they hated each other, in a sense.

“I wanted to ask you a few questions about Branwen.” He said, getting away from his annoying thoughts to take advantage of finally being able to talk to Qrow’s doctor.

“I was briefed on the hospital incident that made him leave the hospital. The situation wasn't very clearly defined. All I know for certain is that Qrow and Ironwood had a fairly violent fight.” She said, then a strange pause, giving time for Rod to ponder her declaration of a violent fight. He couldn’t imagine it. “Might I make my own inquiry first?”

“As long as you answer my own, of course.” Rod made himself comfortable in the armchair, laptop out and connected the call to his screen to gain a visual. She seemed to be in a home office, dressed down for the night, so he could appreciate her taking the time to (finally) speak to him.

It had been a while since he had seen her, she looked older, more tired, but who wasn’t tired in this day and age? But he noticed that her feather crown was still lush and colourful. That was the one thing that was a constant for Hera, the sheen in her Faunus trait and her pride in her heritage.

“Do you have him on suicide watch?” He unintentionally twitched at the question, his earlier talk with Qrow in the laundry fresh on his mind. Qrow had said he didn't intend to kill himself with the overdose, but admitted if anything were to happen to the students he might.

“He’s surrounded by friends and family and doing much better with their support, however, we’ve had a discussion on him speaking to a psychiatrist.”

“That’s good to hear. I admit, I personally did not believe that he would have attempted to kill himself, he had been quite docile and showed no signs. He did have a panic attack at one point and managed to break the Lieutenant General's nose, though he wasn't fully lucid so I can't hold that against him. Next thing I hear he jumped off a balcony. Lucky that Ebi was there.” She hummed at the association of Luck with the Ace operative.

“He’s safe and secure, physically he's nearly completely recovered thanks in great part to your treatment. Which is something I do need some more enlightenment on. I’m looking at your files on his prescriptions, specifically before the 3-day sedation; Mnemosynol was used? Why something so strong?”

She put her hand up to her chin, giving herself a little time to think. “I placed him on it due to its powerful aura dampening capabilities, and memory suppressive effects used for PTSD. As you know, many officers are prescribed it while on forced medical leave- inactive hunters as well. Neuro approved it as is proper protocol.” She looked thoughtful, then confused. “However it didn’t seem to work, if him destroying a floor’s worth of light bulbs was anything to do by. I was finding an alternative.”

“It has proven itself too damaging to Qrow's health. He has been diagnosed with dissociative amnesia from the trauma, so I've since taken him off Mnemosynol. We can’t risk potentially permanent memory loss, nor the addictive effects.”

“At the time it was the best option. Permanent memory loss rarely occurs unless abused, or when the dosage isn’t correct. I was having him weighed to make sure that he was getting the proper dosage every day.”

“If neurology approved it, that's fine. That leads me to my next question. I'm certain it's no surprise I'm asking about the three-day sedation.” he looked at her closely, and saw her nearly scowl. "In patients on Mnemosynol, pentobarbital is strictly contraindicated. Whoever authorized it can lose their medical license."

“The decision to chemically restrain him was not my own, but the night staff's.” She pursed her lips. “They gave him pentobarbital which left him catatonic for more than 48 hours. The night shift justified it as him being a danger to others and himself. As is, the dose was on the strong side and they hadn't factored in the medication he was already on. I paged Neuro the following morning for a consultation and they informed me they had not authorized it.”

Rod’s brain slammed to a halt. “Excuse me,” he growled, failing to keep his composure. “They gave him _a strong_ dose of pentobarbital _without_ an approval from Neuro? Names, I need names.”

If not for the ethics behind sedating someone for so long, if not for the complete lack of care- they knew that Qrow was a fucking amnesiac and already severely confused about his surroundings. Pumping him with enough drugs to have him out of it for three damn days was irresponsible, they were a hospital, they were supposed to care about his well being.

He very much wanted to set a certain gaggle of arson happy children into that hospital and erase it from the map.

“I’ve dealt with it internally.” It was rather convenient that she was not taking the blame for the incident, and grit his teeth. “Believe me when I say I was furious. His subconscious actions didn’t warrant such a response. I informed the Hospital's board and the intern was fired immediately.”

He wanted to mute the call and just scream out in frustration. “How did you let this happen?”

“Qrow was my priority, but I couldn't always be available. We monitored his condition carefully around the clock. I left him in the care of the nurses at night, but checked with him daily. Were I there, that night, it never would have happened, however, I was off shift.” She explained, but looked uncomfortable. “I was in the middle of discussing having him moved to a long term care facility, however, Ironwood wished to keep him there due to the high security- which I didn't understand, his attacker had been caught.”

…. She was _fishing_. The subtle questions that were leading to him to reveal more… It could have been her curiosity at work. But he wasn’t risking it.

"He's been on the hunting scene for years. Ironwood was worried that with Qrow’s vulnerability he would be susceptible to further attacks from opportunists." He answered smoothly, it wasn’t far from the truth, the opportunist in question being his original attacker. "Besides, remember when James was hospitalized, we had the worst time keeping reporters out, security has since improved but you can understand the security.”

“That I can understand, you would not believe the amount of people trying to pry, but the top floor is impossible to get to without an authorization card-” her next words were drowned out by a gurgling whine of an infant. The woman’s face instantly changed, and moved to the side of her desk, being out of view for a moment before coming back with a baby, no more than six months old in her arms, wrapped in a pink and red blanket. “Aw Pom-Pom, did I wake you? Mama’s sorry, this is an important call.” She cooed. 

"Is that a baby?" He asked, bewildered.

"No Bishop, it's a hairless cat that sounds like a baby, give me a moment please." He was nearly taken off guard by the return of her snarkiness. She didn’t wait for a response before she pulled away and called over her shoulder. "APE! Please come retrieve your spawn!"

"Stop calling our baby my spawn!" The very familiar voice of a certain furniture mover called out. Apricot came into view, looking very domestic in a cooking apron over a tight t-shirt that showed off the definition of his arms. His great body was something that the overalls he had worn earlier sinfully hid.

But Rod's mind was on other things, namely not getting distracted by the sexy, _taken_ man and getting details on Qrow's treatment.

“Oh Hera, have you been pulling the wool over my eyes?” Rod asked, teeth clenched.

“What are you talking about, Rod?” She asked, passing the baby to her partner.

"Oh shit, you’re on call with Rod Bishop, Ironwood's personal doctor!" Ape asked, eyes going wide when he made eye contact with Rod.

"Yes. I am." Hera responded, sounding confused.

"Uh." Like a deer caught in the headlights, Rod wanted to laugh. But he didn’t, he needed to jab at him.

"Hi buddy, small world." Too small of a world, narrowing his eyes. “Are you going to come over again, this time as an electrician maybe?”

“Uh.”

"Ape. Are you... are you on the Branwen case? You’re working on my patient’s case, aren't you!" Hera smoothly came to the realization.

“Ex patient, he’s mine now.” Rod felt the need to remind her, but it went unnoticed as Hers twisted in her chair to face her husband. Apricot Granite. He didn’t know the former Special Operative personally, and didn’t make the connection with Hera's new last name until now.

Apricot looked very caught. "Okay, you said you were treating a patient that you couldn’t name for Ironwood around the time Boulder and Starch got pulled into a case for Ironwood- I connected the dots- I promise I didn't pry until I was asked on as a favour!"

“So you pried afterwards?” She asked sharply. Ape made a face that made it very clear he just fucked up.

“Oh no! Pom-Pom's getting fussy, I'd better give her a bottle,” he said quickly, motioning to the calm infant in his arms, giving her a little bit of a jiggle to get a gurgle out of her. “Say goodnight to Mummy!” Apricot gave his wife a quick peck on her cheek and ran off.

“This conversation isn’t over!” She scowled, turning back to her screen the moment Apricot fled the room. “Rod I am so sorry, I had no idea that my husband was on the case.”

“It’s just a little strange that you’re both involved in this,” replied Rod. "Rather I'm more surprised you married someone that used to work so closely to Ironwood."

“Well, I did meet Apricot through Ironwood a few years back. Apricot’s partner, Boulder, was mauled by Grimm. He was moved to Atlas Private for a while for some rehabilitation. It's not too surprising that two fairly high ranking officers marry each other."

“I know about the incident, yes.” The mission, in particular, had them go further than they normally would into the tundra and through the far canyons. Boulder’s survival was nothing short of a miracle. Dr Polendina, himself, gave him new legs that could punch a hole through solid steel. “No offence, but I never thought you would settle down.”

“Oh don’t be surprised Rod! Almost everyone ends up with the same story; they fall in love and marry their one true partner. As luck would have it, I found a young, hot single father and decided to be selfish and keep him- Poma followed shortly after. Can you blame me for getting clucky when you have a kid?" No one expected Rod to sire due to his preference for men. He rolled his eyes, laying back in his chair. “Have you thought about settling down with someone?”

“Settling down isn’t in the cards for me.”

“What about that mystery man in your life?” She asked with a sly grin.

“That’s history.” He clamped up immediately.

“What about-”

“That’s _ancient_ history. I would rather die as a bachelor.” He decided to change the subject, quickly. “So, were you fishing for information from me?”

Her expression changed to one that was much softer.

“Rod, when I was asked to be Qrow’s doctor, Ironwood was a fucking _mess_. And I will only disclose this to you because you know him personally, but he sounded like he had cried before the call.” Rod felt his heart pang in response. “I just wanted to know if Qrow and James were doing better, I apologise if I came across as prying. I got invested and those kids he travels with are great. I hope Poma and Ume grow up to be like them. Hopefully not as loud.”

Rod laughed. “Yeah okay, I admit for a quick second, I did think you named your baby Pom-Pom. Pom-Pom is a dog’s name.”

“I literally can’t stop dressing her with little pom-poms, I have the cutest baby alive!” “I thought Ume would get jealous, but he adores his little sister.”

Boys are like that." Rod admitted, "Asher bugged me all the time about wanting a little brother since he didn't have any cousins to play with."

“Listen Rod. I have one final question before we get back on track.” “If there is still a task force active on the Branwen case then the real attacker hasn’t been caught, correct? That terrorist the military has in custody. He’s not the guy.”

“What makes you so sure?” he said, giving nothing away in his voice. Hera sighed, long and deep..

“Tyrian Callow’s name is still spat out by Faunus in Mantle. His first string of murders and his capture caused a massive fight with the White Fang and police.” she picked up her cup of what he assumed to be cold coffee. “Police thought that the White Fang had been harbouring Callows- there had been no evidence to that. The subsequent raids destroyed the Atlas White Fang fraction and caused many of them to be sent to the Schnee mines as prison sentences.” 

“So I know that he uses poison and that it was not his MO, but it was a personal attack, I chalked it up to it being that. Personal.” She put her cup down, levelling her gaze so he felt like she was staring right into him. “I have a family, Rod. I want to know if I should be digging out Muster so I can be armed. You know I'll always follow Ironwood, however I need to know if there is a potential danger."

"I… look. I think this is something you should speak to Apricot about." Rod conceded, finding himself at an impasse. It wasn’t his place to say anything, but at the same time, he wanted to tell her to lock down and keep her children as close as possible. It was also hard to keep things from her, because he knew the moment that the call ended, Hera and Apricot were going to share notes with each other.

“Just look after yourself, okay? There aren’t a lot of us ROOSTer’s left.” Ten ROOSTers left out of forty. He knew that under James there would never be another program like it again. "'ll take care of my family and you look after James and Qrow's. And please look after Clover too, he holds a heavy burden."

"I will. I swear on my eyes I'll protect them."

"And try to find yourself a good husband too! You look too cranky!"

"I get laid, that's enough!"

* * *

The sudden desire for the kids to come downstairs for a movie night had them bring down a few extra blankets. The new furniture was great, allowing them all to sit at the same time, even a single lounge chair was big enough to hold two people. They wrangled the adults to come watch the movie with them, pulled a hesitant James from his office, and Rod from the reading room after his call.

What the children found odd was seeing Rod appear with sunglasses on when it was already half past seven. Rod decided to clear the air between them. "I do apologize we made most of you stay upstairs today. My semblance causes me great strain because it's passive and we were on the side of caution with all the movement. Eyewear helps stave off the effects somewhat effectively."

"That can't be easy to deal with, what is it like seeing auras?”

“It's actually a fun ability when you aren't having migraines. looking at that helps you understand people and by extension their semblances better, especially patients. Contrary to common thoughts, unlike engaged auras which always take on a unique shade, unengaged aura has many different shades and hues. Everyone is unique, so if I get a good look I won't forget who you are.”

“Even if you're terrible with names?" Nora asked.

“Of course, Pancakes. I might avoid crowds but I deal with patients by the hundreds. I remember everyone's aura even if the odd name slips my mind.”

“Earlier you weren't feeling well, are you well enough to join?” James asked, and Rod gave him the side-eye.

“Peachy.” he said in a not peachy tone. Not sparing James more than a glance Rod decided to take a seat on the opposite side of the room, as far away as he could.

Qrow enjoyed everyone’s company, even if they weren't speaking much, prefeering to watch the movie intently. He really didn't know all the details that were going on. Despite zoning out a bit, he could tell it was so fluffy it was great. Like macaroni, the more cheese the better.

A complete wreck of a detective somehow managed to text the physical incarnation of any gay man's wildest dream. The lawyer, a kind, witty Atlesian who was obsessed with the man's demon hound, always brought a smile to the protagonist's face. It didn't matter if they lived in separate time zones or how busy his team was with high profile cases; he'd always brighten the day. Clover seemed to be enjoying it quite a bit.

“It can't be that easy to find love, you literally have to have all the luck in the world.” Qrow said, draped across Clover’s lap like a cat.

“Well I suppose I'm living proof. After all, I did find the love of my life after arresting him.” Clover pushed his face into Qrow’s hair, who squirmed, and put his hands on either side of Clover’s face, looking to go in for a kiss but smiled sickenly sweet.

“I will _end you_ in a fair fight,” Qrow said completely seriously, and Clover nervously giggled.

“I know you would.” He said, giving the corvid a kiss on the nose, and Qrow dissolved into his own smile.

“Might want to censor the story for your children,” James cleverly quipped, and Qrow had to think on what he meant.

Clover frowned. “What children?”

“Weren't we arrested with you? You wouldn't need to censor the story.” Ren said, coming to the conclusion that they were the children in particular.

“Very true.” Qrow mused.

“I think he means any of the 8 you unofficially adopted?” Rod teased.

“More like we adopted Clover.” corrected Blake.

Clover asked, bewildered, " ...I got adopted?" The AceOp's leader's sorrowful look was quickly washed over with joyful curiosity, Qrow didn’t miss the flicker of something akin to grief on the other man’s face. "When did that happen, exactly?" 

“Like two months ago.” Yang easily replied. “Specifically after the Lazu mission.”

“Your future kids then?” Rod prompted.

Ruby turned around with the biggest grin from the ground, pulling the blanket away from Weiss as she did, earning her a bit of a huff. “Are we getting cousins, _Uncle Clover?”_

Clover spluttered, his reply dying on his tongue. _Uncle Clover._ Qrow took one look at that face and started to cackle, drowning out Rod and James’s own amusement.

“They'll be adorable. Will _Uncle_ Clover be the overprotective parent?”

Qrow scoffed. “He'll have to be, I'm clearly the cool parent.”

“I don’t know, I know some stories about Clover that would make him the cool parent.” Rod grinned.

Clover’s eyes widened. “As Lieutenant General I forbid you from speaking, Rod.”

“As General, I revoke your order. Tease him mercilessly.”

“I don't need your backup, Ironwood. Besides, Clover, you're not my commanding officer and I'm not even on the clock.”

"As the non-military personnel here I say nine teenagers are enough," Qrow concluded.

"Nine?" Clover asked after a moment, because there was no way he had miscounted the students.

"Penny counts," Qrow said, there was no way he wasn’t counting a girl that called him uncle Qrow.

"No, she doesn't." James butted in, and Qrow dropped into a disapproving frown.

"James!"

"She's four, while built with the body of a teenage girl, she's not a teenager." He clarified.

"Penny cant watch mature rated movies!" Ruby gasped.

"She makes do with animated films. She likes the one with the cartoon talking fish."

"Eight teenagers and a child then," Qrow concluded, when he heard a shush from who he assumed was Ren as the sweet montage of the leads' texting came to an end and the plot resumed. A plot he didn’t think was actually present.

He felt he was drifting somewhere between being awake and asleep, and caught himself nearly drooling on his boyfriend.

Boyfriend. He had been hesitant to use the word before. Clover was his boyfriend and they were together and once again, cuddling on a couch. He’s never given thought to having a long term relationship. He was always on the move. It wasn’t practical, he couldn’t subject someone to his constant comings and goings, to his bad luck, or his alcoholism. All of it felt like excuses now so he never let himself try.

Clover was bullheaded and determined to not let him go. The Atlesian saw something in Qrow worth fighting for. One day, Qrow was sure to learn what that was. His beloved shamrock wanted to show Qrow how much he deserved happiness. 

It’s not about being content that the day didn’t turn out awful, that no one died and that they were living to see another day. So for a moment, he let himself think of being happy. Clover deserved to be happy. Qrow wanted to take him on dates, have dinners together, Clover wanted to see the world and he was going to give it to him.

If he could stay in this moment forever, he would. He committed this moment to memory, felt the leather of the couch as he leaned into the steady music that was Clover’s strong heartbeat. Yang and Blake giggling about some joke as Weiss brushed Ruby's spiky hair. Nora swiftly gobbling the popcorn that Oscar deftly tossed through across the room while Ren made sure to eat his own buckets worth not missing a single moment of the plot

The only person missing was Tai. 

He frowned to himself, mind buzzing. He had nearly forgotten (completely forgotten until that moment) What the girls had told him in the kitchen. Tai was on his way to Atlas.

“I need some water.” Qrow pulled himself away from his space heater and made his way for the kitchen.

He knew he had to talk to the girls. Tai was coming, and he already dreaded speaking to him. Before it was dreading the chew out he would get for leading a group of children into an ambush, he dreaded telling him about Raven working with Salem. 

He dreaded telling Tai what happened to him. There was no way Qrow wasn't going to tell him. They had rough patches, shouting matches, glares of disapproval. But Tai dropped everything the moment he found out he had been critically injured and decided to travel across the world.

He didn't want to imagine Tai's face. What would he say to him? What would Tai say? He always harped at Qrow for getting in way too over his head, and Qrow always came back months later, not too worse for wear with a near smug 'I told you so expression' and a new, often censored, story for the girls.

After almost becoming a victim himself, Qrow had decided to help arrest Cain a few years ago. It had taken him two months to catch up with Cain. That was two months of struggling through the deepest parts of Anima without signal and getting to major towns, following his trail of victims. 

Qrow had little other choice than to use himself as bait. Cain couldn't resist going after him, especially when he had acted vulnerable- travelling alone, making camp close to the swamp, waiting for Cain to make his move, crossing his path like a black cat.

Tai had blown up at him when Qrow got to that part of the story. _How could you do something so reckless?_ He left out the details of having been drugged and almost assaulted himself. To Tai's knowledge, Cain was just another serial killer, Qrow had no real vendetta for. Just one of the many Ozpin would send his brother-in-law to either help arrest, or silence.

He couldn't imagine having an easy time conversing with Tai because he had to confess his own carelessness. Cain managed to drug him the first time due to his drinking. The second time could have easily gone south too. While following RNJR, he encountered Cain a third time. By letting his guard down he allowed Cain to drag him into a cave. Qrow fatally wounded him but failed to make sure he was dead before escaping.

Tai always said he wasn't careful enough and Cain proved him right.

One mistake after another led to Cain to even follow Ruby, across Anima all the way to Atlas. Tai would hate him for putting her in danger.

“Qrow?” a young voice broke through his thoughts.

“Oh, hey.” He blinked, Oscar much closer to him then he thought. All the kids were in their sleep gear already, he could hear the movie still going.

“I want a hot chocolate, do you want one?” he asked, already boiling the new chrome kettle.

He shrugged and nodded. A few minutes later Oscar had brewed two cups, and tiny marshmallows were already melting on the surface.

The warmth felt nice in his palms. He remembered the countless times Ozpin had made hot chocolate, never coffee, when Qrow was still at the academy. They spent a lot of time talking about nothing in particular when he was feeling overwhelmed.

Qrow remembered that during his first year, he had done something particularly risky. While showing off to the ladies, he made a few acrobatics during his landing strategy and managed to hurt himself on the way down. He barely managed to stand after stumbling and gave a bow to play off how nauseous it made him.

The professor was livid with his carelessness. When he finished lambasting Qrow, he couldn't control his emotions. It occurred to him now that was the first time a man had yelled at him like that in years- the Branwen Tribe being matriarchal. The professor had raised his arm, not to hit him but to point, and Qrow flinched back so hard it took him to the ground.

He couldn’t for the life of him, remember his teammates' attempts to control his incessant sobbing. He did, however, recall Ozpin getting involved with the incident and having him rushed to the ER. While the headmaster had many duties, he never failed to visit with Tai or one of the girls- always with a full thermos of hot chocolate.

After a few days of bed rest they let him return to school where waves of admirers fought to welcome him back. If Qrow recalled correctly he even had a brief fling with one of them. The pregnancy scare after was the catalyst to the biggest hot cocoa binge he ever shared with his headmaster and father figure. Admittedly, it was most likely the reason why he usually dated guys.

“Do you like the movie?” Oscar once again snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Not going to lie, I was not paying it full attention, but the start was really fun.”

“Not your kind of movie?” He continued to pry.

Qrow took a deep breath before speaking his mind. “Just doing a lot of thinking, squirt. Also, don't tell the others, but my old bones are tired.”

“Then go to bed!” He said. “The others will understand.”

“Don’t wanna.” he whined, and Oscar huffed. "After this, I'll say good night then." he indicated to his cup.

Qrow heard the familiar ping of a message being received from Oscar’s scroll. Qrow had figured out some time ago that there was some form of coordinated effort to make sure he was always attended to- and knew that Clover was in on the same chat. Despite knowing, he didn’t fight it. It was nice not having to worry for a while. Oscar pulled his scroll out, and tapped at it to respond to the group message- before the screen cracked under his digits.

“Hm-?” was all Oscar managed to say before there was a hiss of pressure from his device. Qrow threw himself forward at a breakneck speed that still wasn't enough. The chair sprawled to the ground as the spark swiftly turned into something far more severe. The state of the art scroll that Ironwood had given Oscar exploded in his hands.

“Ow ow ow ow!” Oscar cried out, it took a few moments for the blood to seep from his open burns, it felt as though he was watching it in slow motion. He didn’t activate his aura while Qrow had and came away unscratched- despite the weakening of his aura from the suppressants he was on.

Qrow had no idea what to do.

“I am so, so sorry Oscar!” he gasped out, panicking for a moment before calling out. “Someone help Oscar- he's hurt!”

It was largely unneeded for him to call for help, since Jaune was the first one already striding forward with a wince. Clover, a moment behind him, was prepared to assess the damage.

“Don’t!” he scolded loudly, startling all three of them. “You can't engage an aura on a patient with an open burn wound. Hold off on amping him until we disinfect it and pull the shards out.” He moved to put his hands under Oscar's who held his own up. Not being able to do much about it, the poor kid was biting back pain. "Jaune, grab the medic-kit from the cabinet above the sink."

Qrow could only stand by and watch, James coming into the kitchen as well, the other students in the doorway to see what was coming. Great. He ruined the movie.

James was already surveying the cracked scroll, picking the discarded parts off it off the ground. "There must have been a fault with the scroll itself. While a rare occurrence in scrolls, dust _is_ very volatile." Rod was next to James, looking to the scroll with his glowing eyes.

“Come on Oscar, sit down for me.” Clover pulled the chair up, getting the boy to sit. He was crying now, and it made Qrow want to curl up and die somewhere. “Can someone go grab my glasses from my room? Nora?”

He tried to slip away, unnoticed, but Rod had stopped him. “While you're at it, please get my bag! Oscar will need some morphine for this. Hey, Qrow. This wasn’t your fault,” he said immediately. The hell was Rod talking about. Of course, this was his fault. It’s _always_ his fault. “My Aura Sleuth can see how semblances interact with objects, and the scroll only has Oscar’s Aura clinging to it.”

He nodded at him, not speaking. Qrow needed to calm himself down. Rod would never sugarcoat things and he was on aura suppressants so it wasn't likely. However, keeping his distance was for the best. He wasn’t needed there, he would only crowd the kitchen more than it already was.

He had to fight back the instinct of going to the laundry room, since he couldn't get there without walking into the kids. His bedroom was too obvious and he didn’t want to be found, not until he calmed his shaking hands. He decided to slip into James's office as he climbed the side stairs. 

Despite his neurotic nature, James seldomly locked his office. Perhaps because he constantly slipped into the room he never really bothered. For a man who loved to redecorate, the room was quite poorly kept. While tidy in its own right, the desk was well past its prime and the chips on the walls showed it hadn't seen a paint job in years.

So Qrow settled for Ironwood's home office and really would be the last place anyone would look. However, it had slipped Qrow's mind that there was little to do there- not even a game to play. Another day passed that he forgot to order his new scroll. James had two but couldn't spare either as one operated offline for reading reports at home and managed his house's security system; his work scroll had too much sensitive information and always locked itself with anyone else's biometrics. A general could never be too cautious.

Maybe he could get his mind off Oscar if he grabbed a book. James had left his well-worn copy of "The Art of War" by Sun Tzu, an east mistralian philosopher on his desk. Certainly something Qrow had read for school, but not his pick for leisure. Qrow eyed the fax machine with a few recently printed files and curiosity took a violent hold of his actions. They were still warm, and he wondered what was being sent at this time of night.

 _If it's important I'll call him or Clover later._ Nothing could mentally prepare Qrow for what was on the document.

It was sixteen pages. He flicked to the final page, heart racing.

**Atlas Private Hospital Medical Summarized Invoice**

  * Air transport: 24,000 lien
  * Gastric Lavage: 18,000 lien
  * Bowel resection surgery: 223,000 Lien
  * Laboratory examinations: 11,000 Lien
  * Broken wrist: 9,000 Lien
  * Private room: 27,600 Lien
  * Specialists consultations: 3,800 Lien
  * Nurses: 51,840 Lien 
  * Property Damages: 90,000 Lien
  * Medication: 38,500 Lien
    * TOTAL- 496,740 Lien



* * *

It didn’t escape James’s notice that Qrow went missing. It felt like in the back of his mind, he was always checking to make sure the man was close. He wasn’t in the reading room, the kids hadn't seen him go into the laundry, he wasn’t in his room, (Rod was going to be mad with him using the stairs again, but he'd rather find Qrow himself). He even checked Clover’s room this time around. 

On his second rounding of the rooms, he noticed that his office door was slightly ajar, something he must have missed earlier. Qrow was hunched over the desk, looking at some papers. James sighed in relief.

“Qrow, what on Remnant are you doing in my office? I was worried when I couldn't find you anywhere else.”

Qrow turned to him, eyes wide and frantic, James froze for a moment, was he having an attack?`

“You're worried? I owe half a million lien. Half a million Lien! Even if I used every last bit of my savings and worked nothing but S-rank missions for the next two years, I wouldn't cover it all.”

“Qrow.” James wasn’t sure if Qrow heard him as he ran a frantic hand through his hair.

"I can’t even take on missions right now! My insurance should cover some of it- but the surgery was 200,000 lien?" He has a hand over his stomach, looking like he was going to be sick.

“Calm down, Qrow.”

“I can give you my insurance, I think it still applies.” He said, trying to find a solution to his perceived problem.

“It doesn't, Qrow." Huntsmen and freelancers were insured on missions by the Kingdom of Atlas. However, it was common knowledge that it would never cover off-hours injuries- It didn't help that Qrow was treated in a private institution instead of the military hospitals. "But it's okay. You don't have to pay me back.”

“Of course I'm going to pay you back!”

“And I’ll respectfully refuse.” He said steadily. Qrow threw his hands up before placing them behind his head.

“James I know you must be making some real money with your two jobs but half a million is still half a million-”

“Qrow, if you're adamant about paying the debt, then pay me back by recovering, that’s all I want from you.”

“It’s a fortune, James!” He whispered, still disbelieving. “This isn't even covering the bills you pay for all of us!”

“And I would gladly have paid twice that amount to make sure one of my oldest friends was taken care of." James closed his eyes and leaned against his desk. It seemed as if he was gathering enough strength to finish his line of thought. Qrow was silent.

“Can I confess something? I have never seen Clover or yourself look at anyone the way you do now.” James's voice was quiet yet very clear- his meaning not lost on his dear friend's ears. “And it does my heart good, to see two of my oldest friends be happy, _finally,_ is like a dream come true. Ever since you all have turned up to Atlas, I’ve felt… better- better than I have in many years.” 

Taking a step forward Ironwood wrapped his arms around Qrow, reminiscent of their reunion not too long ago, Qrow was too stunned to tense up. He was so much skinnier now, so much _frailer_. Qrow deserved to be okay. To put the past behind him and have something new, something good with Clover and heal. "So please, let me be selfish and do this for you. So I can keep you close and in my life.”

He felt Qrow hold him back, tighter than James thought he had it in him. Qrow was _alive_ , he was here. He was alive and he was recovering. Slowly but surely. This was the least he could do, with all his own fuck ups and mistakes, making sure Qrow didn’t have to worry about debt on top of everything else was something he would gladly deal with.

"You big dumb strongman." Qrow said hoarsely. “Big dumb strongman made of tin with a heart of gold.”

James felt steady on his feet. "Just be okay, Qrow. Please."

* * *

“Thanks for helping me. It hurt more than anything that's ever happened to me." Oscar was barely conscious, the injury and subsequent medication had made him a bit drowsy, so Clover decided to carry the boy to his bed and stay with him to make sure he had no adverse reaction. His hands were wrapped, and would need to stay like that at least another day, despite the aura boost.

He looked around Team JNR-O’s room. The bed was huge, and could definitely fit three of them on it, even if one of those people were as tall as himself or James. "Don't worry, Champ! You did great!

"Ah, Uncle Clover? Ozpin has something to say.” He yawned, and Clover's thought process stopped in its tracks. Two separate parts of the sentence pulling his emotions in two different opposite directions.

Clover suppressed a groan. He couldn’t wait for the snide comments on his bedside manners. The change happened as he was looking, something he had never noticed until now. There was a brief flash of his eyes and then the change of demeanour. It was Ozpin, who seemed to be struggling with the morphine as much as Oscar was.

“Hello officer. I… _apologize_ for my _very rude_ comments.” He strained, looking like he would rather swallow his tongue than speak. 

Clover gave himself a moment to compose himself, he wanted to be petty, to be angry. But he couldn’t bring himself to.

"To be fair, you had your reasons to antagonize me, what with all the rumours that fly around.” He tried to keep the bitterness out of his tone. “Qrow needs people to keep an eye out on him, but I'd prefer we team up instead of bicker with each other."

“Yes well, I still treated you deplorably, despite knowing you saved his life. Even now you helped treat Oscar. Since you’re going to be a part of Qrow’s life, and by extension the students', I promise to be kinder.” Ozpin's genuine intentions came through making Clover gently smile. “I would like you to know that the rumours I had heard had… soured my view on military personnel. Atlas’s military has been… broken, for generations. It’s unfortunate that a lot of pre-war practices carried over. I'm glad to know that like James, you are an exception.”

It clicked with Clover, the fact that Ozpin was the last King of Vale, who fought against the Mantle-Mistral coalition army. So very long ago, when the Bishops were royalty, back in the great war. He would know the inner workings of the Atlesian military, and how limited the many changes James has tried to instill in recent years.

But they were trying.

“I’m well aware of those 'practices', James and myself snuff them out as much as we can, making sure CO’s aren’t taking advantage of their subordinates,” Clover straightened his posture as he looked towards the door, hoping that no other members of Team JNP were coming.

“I have noticed that it’s not the same as it used to be. James's quick action towards those perverted officers has given me hope that the future of the Atlesian military is moving towards reform.” He said. “It would have been swept under the rug in another time. Just men talking big talk. Nothing to worry about.” his own bitterness thinly veiled.

Clover frowned. “What perverted officers?”

Ozpin looked a little further away than he did before. “You didn’t know about the incident,” he said, less of a question, more a declaration of fact.

“What _incident?_ ” He stressed, feeling his heart in his throat. “Did someone make passes at Oscar? A fourteen-year-old boy?” He kept his voice low, so no one could hear his words outside of the room. “When did this happen?”

Ozpin went silent, looking hard at Clover’s face, trying to blink the effects of the drug off so he could continue to speak. “It’s been taken care of, if you truly want more information, speak to James- actually, please don't.”

He was drowning in questions, ones that he couldn't have answered, and couldn't pry further as the wizard fought to stay away. So he sighed, and let it sit for another day. "Qrow has told me a lot about you, Ozpin, I'm sorry too. You mean a lot to him so let's bury the hatchet." 

Ozpin closed his eyes and mustered enough will to say a few last words before drifting to sleep, "Sounds like a plan I can agree with, Clover."

* * *

James was getting a glass of water for his medication, passing through the living room to check on the fireplace when he noticed his friend putting bedsheets on one of the new couches. They had been ignoring each other all afternoon. And it only occurred to him that there were not enough beds.

“Rod, please don't sleep on the couch. You're my guest, this house is practically yours. I know that it can't be good for your lower back.”

“Where else would I stay? Children and Qrow need their privacy. I'm not sleeping in your room and the lounge chair isn't practical. Clover is a fitful sleeper and has already filled the bed with Harold.

"The dorm ghost?" James asked confused.

"His dick." Rod responded flatly, and James looked even more confused. “Anyway, not the point. The upholstery is quite pleasant to the touch- velvety leather. I'll survive one night here.” Weiss had done a very good job in choosing the couches- but perhaps they should have gotten a few that folded out into beds so they had more room. 

"Rod, I'm sorry, you're the last person who I should take my frustrations out on. Please stay in my bed. I can take the couch."

"You aren't being fair, James. I want to yell and smack you, but I can't in your condition. I don't want to fight with you, so I can't share tonight. Also, no, you aren't staying any more time outside of a proper bed. Good night."

"Can we at least talk in the morning, then?" After a good night's rest, they could do damage control.

"Fine." he said briskly. James could do nothing but leave.

James thought a shower was in order. Grabbing his pyjamas he decided to let the steamy jets wash his stress away. He still wasn't used to it, despite the many years since the incident, James's heart panged every time he got undressed. What would his fans think of Mr. Atlas if they saw just how much was metallic now?

There was always speculation of what he had lost. “The General” was a product of that speculation as well as being designed as satire. He just felt disgusted with every part of himself, and it was becoming more difficult to look at himself naked, unable to stop thinking about Qrow’s assault, the association. It kept making him feel like he would throw up every time he thought about it.

Shaking off the toxic thoughts and failing at that, James slipped into his usual boxers that were just long enough to cover the flesh of his right thigh. He tried to muster the courage to sleep without pants but failed. He opted to put on his pyjama bottoms as well as his matching long-sleeved shirt for bed. To his surprise he found Rod had already beaten him, rolled up in his bed in boxer-briefs and wearing one of Ironwood's extra-large button-downs.

James let a million dollar grin crawl onto his face. Seeing a grown man with a Sabyr plushie was always a sight to see, as hypocritical as it may sound coming from him. "I thought you said you were taking the couch?"

"Don't get me wrong, I had the intentions to, but I was forced to compromise with my L3.” His oldest playmate huffed as he raised the toy Lion King-style. “Besides, Whiskers let me in."

He looked down to the well worn soft toy. It was just a few weeks older than James and if Nick was to be believed, hand made by the general's own mother. James sat down on his half, always a right-side of the bed kind of guy and tried not to be awkward. "Are we ok? I can't stress enough how sorry I am."

"Lie down, I won't bite.” The doctor sighed. “We're okay James, I'm still mad though, but I know you just feel strongly about everyone's well being. I shouldn't have said the things I did either, so 'Status Quo', starting tomorrow."

Ironwood pulled the blanket over the two of them until it was at waist level, but he had yet to fully lie down, both having their backs against the headboard. “I want you to know I'm not just apologizing for being the asshole that yelled at you." He needed a deep breath before he continued, but Rod grinned.

"What else would you possibly apologize for?” He scoffed, then fake gasped. “Is it a woman, James?" Palming James's chest, he continued the playful dramatics, "Say it isn't so my beloved. I don't mind if you need someone else in your sex life, just let me know beforehand next time." The atlesian general wanted desperately to roll his eyes and play along with his friend's humourous theatrics by countering with a sarcastic quip of his own. Nevertheless, the message he needed to relay required a more reticent stance.

"I'm being serious… Rod, there's probably no way you would, but can you remember when your semblance awoke?”

Rod needed a moment to think before replying back, "No, I was too little. I've had it as long as I can remember. Why ask?"

"I remember. Your third birthday was coming up, you were saying that your eyes were hurting a few times that week but we weren't listening. Duke and I, we were always bouncing off the walls and that day you couldn't keep up. One minute you were with us and the next it was like you fell asleep. We didn't know what to do when we couldn’t wake you up. We cried when you weren't responding and screamed until our parents showed up."

Rod nodded, taking over with his own memories. "Mother and Father have told me this before. Apparently, I was so little when my semblance kicked in it gave me seizures." It was almost unheard of for a Bishop to awaken their semblance before the age of thirteen, much less when their brain was still developing. Everyone assumed that Duke had inherited the family eyes because of his temperament, so they hadn't noticed the signs in Rod. 

"I recall I was in and out of hospitals as a boy because of them. Everyone thought it was epilepsy. Eventually, the constant seizures stopped and became just occasional migraines, after I started proper aura training and finished the treatment plan. I want to say it's been 32 years since my last attack. Looking back, the reason I wanted to be a doctor was because I looked up to them for helping me- seizures are very scary, James."

"You don't have to remind me. I still remember crying for hours. Nothing Papa did or say could calm me down, so I slept fitfully with him that week. We were all very concerned. What I'm getting at is you must worry the same way when I get sick."

“James…”

"We aren’t as young as we were anymore. If I live long enough, I'll probably have the Schnee family's iconic hair colour in about 2 years. It seems ever since the Mine Incident, all I ever do is strain you.” He was rubbing at his nape with his metal hand. “I don't want to be that burden anymore. I want to take better care of my body and mental health so I won't be the same insensitive pain in the ass I've always been.”

"You aren't a burden, we care. They call them labours of love, or something cheesy like that." Rod shifted to look at James, his mismatched eyes staring back meaningfully. "You make it hard on us, but the trouble's worth it."

It'd be a blatant lie if James were to say that this talk didn't leave him longing for a cry, he felt with an exhale, the tension left his shoulders and he slumped. "You win; I'll let you read the files in the morning.” It took only a moment to realize what he was talking about, and Rod felt his heart leap. “Though I'm warning you. I cried. I cried like that 5-year-old kid from so many years ago.” he covered his mouth, trying to keep down his own emotions. “What was on the first copy was straight from my worst nightmares. That's why I don't want you or anyone else near Cain in any way, shape or form. If he hurt someone else, it'd be the end of me."

"James, you aren't alone. Just lean on me, please. I have my faults and weaknesses too but together we can turn the tides on this whole situation and make Atlas something to be proud of. I don’t want you worrying about us. I can do the worrying and throw tantrums for the two of us- hell I've got enough rampage in me to do Clover's and Qrow's part, too."

James wanted to be weak and fall apart. To let others fight his battles for him. However he couldn’t afford to do that when lives were at stake. "I do appreciate you, but knowing Cain is capable of doing what he did to Qrow to anyone else puts me on edge. I need you to know I'm sorry for those moments when I'm a stubborn bastard and for when I'm too paralyzed to react. You can't imagine how happy it makes me to know you're always here to put up with my crap." James raised his hand to brush a curl off Rod's forehead.

"I beg to differ, I know exactly how you feel because I’m happy you’re here too. It's what kept me from falling apart for all these years. So lean on us; crush us with the weight of the world if it means you get to live another day." turning his back to his James, Rod changed his tone to one of annoyance, "Just let me sleep the mood off first though, damn it. I'm still off-balance from my semblance.”

"Yeah, I will. Completely serious question though, are you still keeping Whiskers?"

Rod gripped Ironwood's childhood plush even tighter. "My turn to be selfish, he's hostage until the morning."

"Fair enough… sweet dreams."

"You too Jim-Jam." People followed James because he was fundamentally a good man. If not for Salem, he wondered how things could have gone. Brigade being alive. James being headmaster and not killing himself with work. He was always much better as a teacher. General Dreams reforming the army. Clover still practising as a doctor, Duke and Thea would have had their baby- that child would have grown up so _loved_. 

Rod thought of his son and hoped to whatever gods that were listening that he remained safe. He thought of Hera and Apricots children and extended that prayer to them.

* * *

James awoke well into the night to his alarm going off on his home scroll, the short beeping not a message, but an indicator that his security had been breached. _Who was opening the garage?_ None of the kids, nor Clover or Qrow, there had not been any door activity listed on his scroll.

He grabbed one of his guns and nudged Rod awake as he lightly tapped on Rod's scroll to bring up Clover's number. Rod was awake in an instant.

“Clover?” James said quietly, but firmly.

“On my way.” He said, alert. Of course, he would have gotten the same alarm. "Seems we have a careless visitor."

After a quick moment, all three atlesians were ready, Clover silently coming down the stairs and made eye contact with the other two men, and nodded. James taking the lead and slowly made their way down into the basement. Thunderbird, Due Process and Kingfisher all pointed to the garage, the door open, and nothing was there. Left eye shining in the dark, Rod muttered to his comrades, "An invisible guest has arrived..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Shady, who is finishing Wrong Number AU and I will link it after I make pancakes.
> 
> And shout out to Qorvid, who has been a fantastic editor!
> 
> I'll come back with more notes, i'm just hungry.


	36. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings
> 
> Death. Cain. Blood. Flashbacks. Mild sexual violence. Implied underaged in flashback.
> 
> Chapter is over 10,000 words.

The pale sand stretched as far as his eyes could reach. The sunlight caressed his skin, teasing his arms with its embrace- intense though still tolerable. Oscar had never been acquainted with the feeling of flowing sands for even the only beach he'd ever seen, Argus, was frozen solid when they had passed by. Yet it felt so familiar, as if he'd spent many a lifetime on shorelines. Perhaps Oz's memories have permeated through more than he realized.

Oscar was mountain-raised, born in rural Anima to a veteran huntsman and his gentle sweetheart. Having lost his parents at such a young age, vacations were but an impossible wish, dreams contemplated only when he read from the many worn books found in his late uncle's library. How he longed many nights to become a greater huntsman than his father. One with enough fortune and renown to visit every sight there was to see.

Long ago he accepted his fate as a simple farm boy; after all, the training for a huntsman license was gruelling- assuming Oscar's aunt could even afford to send him to school. As fate would have it Ozpin chose him as a partner of sorts. He dreamt the impossible dream of adventure, yet here he was. He was training with General Ironwood, Atlas's strongest huntsman and now found himself standing within the grandest of paradises. 

An exquisite sight no book could ever do justice, the pristine beach's sand stretching far and wide. But _how_ was he here and _where_ was here, for that matter? 

It came to him, a realization struck through him like lightning- there was no wind, no sound, even the orb above his head no longer held warmth for him. _This can't be real._

"Ruby! Qrow! James! Where are you?" Oscar cried out in distress. However, after each name, the sky cracked more- a canvas shattering before his eyes. 

Sweat took over his features. He was alone, but that was impossible. Oscar was with the others in Atlas, where there were no beaches; Solitas's harsh climate was arctic in nature.

_Is this a dream? A vision? Hallucination?_

Yes, it must have been a side effect of the drugs. As he prepared to scream once more, Oscar's voice was silenced. What was once an incredible background, began to show its true colors amongst fallen ashes. Smoke surrounded the area, impairing the lad's vision.

As he attempted to lift his arms to clear the debris from his eyes, Oscar noticed he was paralyzed. Shallow breaths becoming wheezes; no longer was he in a paradise- he was in hell itself. Trapped in a melting hourglass, all that was left was to suffocate as the temperature elevated to lethal points. So intense that aura could not protect him, so persistent even the glass itself began to adhere to his skin.

Throat filled with ash and sand, Oscar found not even Ozpin could save him. The wizard, deaf to his pleas for help.

Clover stood to the sound of gasping; Jaune, who was now rousing from his sleep due to the groans in the room, had barely called for help before the Ace Op leader had the lights on. The chair he had sat in was far from great for his back, his forties creeping closer than he would like, yet it was a precaution he had taken for this exact reason. A mattress would have lulled him to sleep.

"...help _please._ " Oscar was gasping.

“Oscar, wake up!” Jaune was waying, shaking him at the shoulder. “Clover, is it the morphine?”

The general's apprentice shook his head, his vivid eyes wide as saucers. “It was the dream. I was drowning in a sea of burning sands. Fire and ashes were everywhere!”

"...burning dreams?” Clover asked, faintly remembering Qrow saying something about it. When at the hospital, Oscar confessed' _'he's always there for when I have nightmares.'_

Clover spied the Relic floating in the corner of the room, it’s faint blue glow like a night light. He wondered, briefly, if it had anything to do with the nightmares. After all, it was always with Oscar.

“The flames from the dream were so intense it made you sweat?” Jaune asked him, concern painted on his face.

"More like these covers- Oscar this blanket is scalding!" Grabbing the dust powered blanket, Clover dragged it into the bathtub and let the running water turn it off, Clover rushed back with a bottle of water he fetched from the mini fridge Ironwood purchased for the room. "Take off your shirt and you're drinking this! Dear Lord, your boiling!" 

Jaune gave Clover a confused glance as the veteran held the bottle to the injured boy's lips. "What is up with dust products these days? First the scroll, now the blanket; there is no way that can be a coincidence."

"The scroll wasn't Qrow's doing and the blanket malfunctioned too… the hell is going on?" Clover was terrified at the thought. Was someone targeting Oscar?

After finishing off the bottle of water, Oscar signaled the distracted adult. “Thanks. Can… can you guys get Unc- Qrow?” he asked quickly, like he was too shy to say it otherwise. "I need to see him, that nightmare, there was something more to it. I think he might know. Oz- Oz isn’t hailing my call.”

He frowned. That was never a good sign. _Poor boy he's shaken up_ Clover got up and gave his honorary nephew- a term he could get used- a quick two-fingered salute. "Keep an eye on him, Jaune, it's best I get _uncle_ Qrow."

It was just down the hall, mere steps away but Clover had a sinking feeling. Something wasn't normal- two dust incidents around Oscar, abnormal visions and Oz wasn't responding. _Could the relic be affecting Oscar's latent powers?_ That was the only explanation he had for the nightmares. However, that didn't explain how brand new military-grade goods were malfunctioning without Qrow's influence.

Qrow's door was locked, of course it would be. He rapped his knuckles on the wood, hopeful not to wake the others, but get Qrow’s attention. Clover got a beep on his scroll, before he could receive a response. He frowned, and saw that the alarm for the garage was pinging. Someone was opening the garage.

He strided quickly back to the boys, being met with a frown as Jaune tried to get a dizzy Oscar to drink more water.

“Clover-?”

“Wake the others, we have a security breach.” He said as quietly as possible, Jaune was already grabbing his sword and shield, clipping the lamp to his belt in the process. Oscar went for his cane, but his bandaged hands made it difficult. “Get ready for a signal if anything happens. Oscar, I need you to take cover if anything happens, no fighting with those hands and that temperature.”

* * *

Cain revealed himself in a shimmer of his semblance retracting.

It felt like the room had been paused, but really the four men stared at each other. In the dim light of the moon behind him, the jagged scar on his neck and collar seemed to glow in the penumbra, etched beautifully in his skin. Deep, though tragically not deep enough.

He just stood there, waiting. The garage door had already risen.

“Good morning, gentlemen." Cain greeted so affably that he genuinely sounded like an old acquaintance. “So nice of you all to greet me.”

No one moved. How could he stand so confidently here revealing himself so blatantly? Clover chanced a glance to James, who was desperately trying to figure out the same thing he was. Here Cain was in the flesh, and they didn’t know what to make of it.

“You’re not leaving here alive.” Ironwood declared, finding his voice. They had spent nearly a week looking for him, locked down because of him. And here he was, waltzing into the garage as if he lived there. The cocky bastard…

And he just continued to smile. _Was he truly as mad as the reports said?_

“I’ve hacked your security, so those silent alarms that alert your people of a home invasion aren’t doing their job right now.” He said, pointing to the ceiling. “Shame I couldn’t do anything about the internal home system. This would have been a lot easier if I had managed that.” His closed mouth smile widened. “But I’m not much for the easy route.”

Clover’s eyes darted around the garage. Something to latch onto so he could make a swift attack, but something was stopping him. The entire situation felt off.

“Am I expected to wait out here while you make niceties?” A man came around the corner of the garage, leaning against it. A mess of ginger hair. His jacket made of leather flecked with dark spots. The fur lining it had was great for traversing the tundra. He slammed at the button to not only close the garage door but allow the steel reinforced gates to drop as well. There was no easy escape for either parties except for the stairs behind them.

“Oh, I brought a friend. This is Charcoal, and I’ve asked him to take special care of you, Captain.” Charcoal looked smug, turning his gaze towards Clover.

“Pleasure to meet you, gentlemen. Rest assured, I have no plans of killing you, Ebi. Although, you'll all die at Cain's hands- I just have the honor of warming you up. In case you couldn't tell from my name, I'll warn you. I have enough firepower to take you all on myself."

Rod scoffed. “We’ll see about that.” He was hesitant to form a link with Cain from the get go. One aura he could handle, two would drain him too fast. First, he needed to assess the situation; he couldn't afford to sever his bond with James that he had set up in his right eye. Ironwood was not in the condition to fight. If he used his semblance it would spell certain death- possibly his own.

“Now, I hope the rest of your friends are just as polite as you when they introduce themselves to the children.” He turned back to the Atlesians, locking eyes with James. He had seen pictures of the man, the intense gaze that seemed to be looking straight past the camera. “You were always hailed as Atlas's strongest man Jim, yet you were its worst leader. Honestly, the king leading the pawns while leaving the throne unguarded..."

Clover felt his soul momentarily freeze, not from the frigid air the garage door whipped up, rather from the sinking feeling of the imminent assault. Heart racing quicker than ever, his body was already mentally prepared for the sound of breaking glass and blood curdling screams.

“Monster-!” James instantly took half a step forward, gun drawn. _No, he wants me to place attention on him_. He couldn’t pull the trigger, feeling the distinctive presence of an enemy behind him. The general opted to first whip his left fist behind him, silently applauding his still sharp instincts.

“Now, that's hardly a nice way to welcome a lady to your humble abode, sir!” The woman grinned despite taking a solid hit from James. A mouth that seemed to brim with teeth, now glistened red life as she straightened out her spindly length. She finished adjusting herself when James's eyes clouded over until they were almost white.

"Blair?" He gasped out, strain in his voice.

"The name's Spore- not that you can hear my voice, you fool." she said, and with some flair, slammed her own fist into his face, he stumbled back, but didn’t seem to register that he had just been hit.

"James!" Rod moved first, closing the distance in a blur, he launched at the huntress with Thunderbird in a reverse grip, sparking with dust. 

Unable to see her face since her wide hat hid most of the view, Rod decided to check out her aura. _She's dangerous_ he thought as he found her semblance was somehow affecting Ironwood's aura. _An illusion or hypnosis of some sort- not good. It activated the moment James punched her with his bare hand, it must be touch-reliant._

Clover had let himself get distracted, Charcoal had launched a shot at him. Barely dodging last minute as the bullet detonated into smoke, Clover had no time to avoid Cain, who was now leaping forward with Harbinger, ready to strike his head. The heavy blow he managed to parry still grazed his neck, aura intact, he still felt enough pressure to make him fall to his knee.

“And that’s a friend of Charcoal. Lovely to see, but not to touch." He added. Cain was a heavyweight, as big as James but the seasoned soldier was far more skilled. With a swift stance change, he managed to sweep the criminal's leg, slamming Cain's stomach in the process, forcing him to disengage.

Not one to lose momentum, Clover propelled himself using the wall for extra impulse to leap over the car hood. He no longer had his pin, so he touched his rabbit foot keychain he dutifully wore on his belt. The smoke was already impairing his vision so he wasn't taking any chances, rather he would force 'chance' to be on his side . 

Kingfisher’s line made a graceful arc towards Charcoal, perfect for a quick snare towards his target. Only for it to go right through the mercenary as he faded into the dense veil of smoke. Another ball dropped to the ground and hissed black smoke.

A pang of realization hit him. Charcoal was a direct counter to Clover, being able to escape his line with barely any resistance. Clover switched targets back to Cain, and felt himself get hit in the back from Charcoal rematerializing behind him. The shot from his weapon made Clover’s aura drop quite a bit.

Meanwhile Rod was doing his best to guard James, who seemed to be slipping further into some sort of delusion, muttering to himself and staring at nothing. He avoided touching the woman, his weapon just long enough to keep her back and out or reach.

* * *

They wouldn’t have heard the creaking of the roof had they not all been awake. Jaune and Oscar passed by RWBY’s room and roused them from their slumber. Then silently went to Clover’s room for Ren and Nora and finally Qrow’s.

Oscar did not manage to get to Qrow’s room in time. Moving around the stairway railing, growing shadows from the balcony smashed into the sliding glass doors. He heard glass breaking all around him from the bedrooms, and the sound of his teammates being attacked.

“Grab that one!” the woman out front said pointing her rapier towards him, they wore light grey, something that would easily blend into the white of Atlas’s night- The man next to her pushed forward, and Oscar put his fists up as he took steps back.

His hands hurt when he tried to flex his fingers, he was not going to be able to grip his cane at all.

When the man stepped past Qrow’s room door, Qrow took one long step behind him and grabbed him from either side of the neck and twisted. There was a pop, and Qrow let him drop to the ground, dead. Oscar stared back, baffled by Qrow's ruthless response. The man hadn’t bothered to engage his aura, something that Oscar realized he himself hadn’t done yet. A lesson he would now take to his grave.

“Oscar! Back up!” Qrow commanded, and Oscar finally moved and went for the lights, but they weren’t working. The power was cut to the house which meant the security system had to be off. That in turn could only mean one thing, they weren’t going to get any help.

“You’ll pay for that, Branwen!” The woman snarled, lunging towards them. Oscar turned back to see Qrow dodge the assassin's thrust, jabbing her rapier forwards into the wall in the process. Now disarmed, she was vulnerable to Qrow's follow up combo. He grabbed her by the wrist and landed a solid elbow bash to her throat. Her aura shattered alongside the tell-tale crunch of shattered vertebrae.

“Oscar! MOVE!” he said with more force than before, dropping the woman's body to the ground. The situation was uncertain. His fellow adults were downstairs surely fighting off assassins. Yet he had no idea how they were fairing, from what he could discern, the group was very large, double digits at least. James was strong but he was sick, Rod could hold his own and Clover was Qrow's equal. But he couldn't shake off the dread. Something stronger than instincts was screaming warnings in his head- someone would get badly hurt or worse if they couldn't regroup.

RWBY’s room was the one opposite the balcony, the stairs separating the two locations. They moved to the door as glass broke. Several more figures entered at once.

“SCOUT TEAM!” Ruby yelled, hoping that Ren would be able to hear her, as no doubt Blake did. They were coming from the outside, of course- coming from the roof, the windows.

Two people donning dark cloaks and midnight sashes jumped onto the bed they were only just minutes ago sound asleep in. Knives cleaving through the mattresses with bolo ties at the ready. 

They didn’t get the chance to bind them as Yang cocked her gauntlets and shot them back out, they barely had time to get their footing. Weiss marked their flank as Blake cleverly shadowed outside, using her weapon and semblance to swiftly swing out of sight.

Yang launched herself forward, assisting their weaponless uncle, struggling barefooted with the broken remains of the balcony glass door. Ruby ducked down at the doorway, aiming Crescent Rose in her shotgun mode. Between the darkness and smoke, she had no way to safely aim towards the enemies amongst so much chaos.

Oscar was weaponless, also. Ruby motioned to him to come towards them. More people came through the balcony threatening to intercept the boy's retreat. Jaune, ever his guardian, had his shield up to cover the doorway in the blink of an eye, ready to use the Gravity Counter that Pietro installed and James taught him to use. 

"Ruby, there are four outside the back, two out front, and two in Clover's room." Blake informed. All masked, all in the same uniform.

"Noted." Ruby said, sniping at the doorway of Clover’s room to keep them from flanking Yang and Qrow. Ren popped into the open window.

"I can’t find the adults." Ren said, Ruby frowned, trying to think.

"Blake, circle to Clover’s window. Ren, Jaune, Panic button, then find Ironwood and Clover!" Ruby said, taking another shot, narrowly missing the man's head as he ducked into her uncle's room. Locking them down for cover was right now the best option. She would keep them where they are, Weiss began summoning her knight on the other side of the wall.

The knight didn’t have much in the way of defence, but it made a good body shield when they needed it. The spectral glow also helped illuminate the field, if only just a bit.

* * *

Clover felt his aura take a hard hit as he got slammed into the back of the car, and rolled out of the way of the sword coming straight down on his head, the crunch of metal behind him.

Harbinger was a brutal weapon. Heavy and sharp and perfectly balanced to one man and one man only. It was clear that Cain didn’t know how to use it properly, never once using one of it’s many transformations. In Cain’s hands, it was a glorified meat cleaver.

_How dare he._ Clover parried, crouching a swing while bolting backwards, hoping to take Spore unaware as he threw out his line. Charcoal intercepted the line with his misting body.

Clover found himself expecting, from reflexes honed from the countless sparring matches between himself and Qrow. He anticipated Harbinger to change into something more suited to gain the advantage. It was almost more difficult to fight this _savage,_ for lack of a better word, because of his incapability of using the magnificent scythe properly. His heavy strikes, more reminiscent of a barbarian rather than a huntsman.

He was waiting for his opening, unable to be able to advance with a counter attack. Clover was in difficult terrain, being forced on the defence while also dodging Charcoal's shots. He wanted to skewer Cain, he wanted to gut him from head to toe. He wanted to tell Qrow he never had to worry about this monster ever again- he wanted to focus every fibre of his being into making sure Cain stopped breathing in the next thirty seconds and nothing was going to stop him from accomplishing that.

… But that was the point, wasn’t it? Cain here and using himself as bait to distract from the threat that was Charcoal and Spore. Clover tempered his rage and focused hard.

Frustratingly, the three intruders were doing their best to keep them distracted, Cain weaving away from Clover and going for Rod, who was playing his own game of keep away with Spore. Enemies they could not see, enemies they could not touch; these mercenaries must be at least S- class rogues. With a single touch, he would lose Rod and their only chance of stopping Cain. 

While dodging another barrage of explosives, Clover divided his attention to Rod. Having swapped his dust function to Ice needles, he managed to get Spore stuck to the wall. One more solid hit and she would most likely be down. However Atlas's Lt. General was not concerned with Rod's capability of finishing her off- it was Cain he was more worried about. 

Thunderbird was a flamberge knife, great for the offensive, but in no way suited to deflect a blow from Cain. If push came to shove, Clover needed to prioritize his friend's safety. Smoke made tears stream his cheeks, he needed to focus so he wouldn't miss his chance.

Once more, Cain cloaked himself with his semblance. Desperate to keep him safe, Clover threw his lucky horseshoe in Rod's direction, channeling his semblance in the hope it would land it mark. It hit the wall to his surprise as Clover found himself taking an axel kick to his cheekbone. His aura plummeting to the point he felt it almost crack. "Rod! Your Six!" he warned in vain.

The military's golden boy wanted to scream from his creeping fears, but couldn't when everyone needed him. Using his Aura Sleuth as soon as he heard Clover, Rod realized what Cain's true goal was. Leaping sideways, with his weapon ready to mitigate whatever damage he could, the Bishop had no choice but to take the almost aura-shattering blow from Harbinger meant for James's neck. 

He could hardly breathe anymore. The heavy stroke left him bruising, falling badly to the ground. Cain body-slammed into him; the little oxygen his lungs had managed to obtain from the smokescreen was now beaten out of him. On the floor, he found himself with little strength left, his aura on its last strands. Royal blue sparks were already beginning to come off his body.

“Specialist Bishop.” He raked his eyes over Rod, and he really wished he took the time to actually put on something over his boxers and swung Thunderbird's hilt in an attempt to jam a needle into Cain's back. He tried to get the damage to go into his spinal cord, but found himself unable to reach his mark as the monster had grabbed his wrist. 

“My, my, aren’t you something! Still putting up a fight in your condition.” he quipped in a taunting fashion. It didn’t take long for Cain to notice that the shirt Rod wore was much too big for him. "Oh Jimmy, we clearly have the same type!" He called over to James, who now had his hands on his face, murmuring incohesively near the car’s front completely gone to the world. Cain got lower to Rod’s face, feeling a scorching breath on his neck when the monster began to graze his teeth. “You even smell like him.”

Teeth bit down hard on his flesh, Rod didn’t expect it and shrieked. Clover heard Rod scream out and whipped around, seeing Rod on the ground, Cain on top of him, relishing in his cries. He couldn't get past Charcoal though to help his friend. Tears poured heavily, now from sheer emotion. "Rod! James, Rod needs you, SNAP OUT OF IT!" Falling once more to deaf ears, his pleas went in vain as James stumbled on something he couldn’t see. Spore was now free, making it 2 vs 1 once more.

Rod refused to say anything, not giving him the satisfaction of a whimper or retort as Cain pulled away, licking his lips. “I hope my Blackbird doesn’t get jealous when I bring you along with us on our way back to Mistral.” The doctor found his aura too low to engage it once more, deciding to instead risk an injury as he escaped. Rod swung a left hook, connecting with Cain who rolled to his left due to recoil. He wouldn't let his pain betray his will. When he heard his dominant forearm crack under Cain's weight he followed up with a headbutt that freed him enough to run.

_Crap! He broke my knife arm!_ Switching his stance, Rod wielded his weapon left-handed, his right arm now limp to the side. _Screw the silence!_ "What a scumbag, pouncing a guy and making plans without buying him dinner first! I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget- DO. NOT. FUCK. WITH. ME!"

His speed wasn't what it used to be, with every word uttered, Rod failed to connect another slash. Cain had gained an overwhelming advantage the moment he broke his arm, now refusing to parry the strikes with his blade. He had no more winning condition, but he was not going to back down. 

The blond giant couldn't help but grin at Rod's feral snarls, "I'll keep you well-fed, don't worry! Anything to teach the General a lesson in taking other people's things."

"People aren’t things to own, freak!" Rod spat. “But I have you now, you’re not going to be able to escape, you bastard. You won't hurt anyone else, I swear on my life.” His right eye was still cobalt, the color of James's purest essence; his gold eye now turning a soulless gray. So long as he kept his aura from depleting, Cain could never hide from him now. Even if it killed him, Rod was not going to use his aura to take the hits; he needed to keep this link, no matter the cost.

Forgoing Harbinger, Cain went in for a punch, Rod ducked down and weaved to somewhere less vulnerable. He’s sparred enough with James to know better than to grapple with a larger enemy, the lessons he got from him taught him to use their own momentum against them.

Clover knew Qrow’s weapon better, it’s weak points. Such as the hole on the blade near the hilt of the sword. He got a single moment of reprieve having somehow landed a heavy tackle on Charcoal and a solid roundhouse kick on the spindly assassin. He took that moment to flick his line towards Qrow's signature weapon and ensnared it. 

Cain could no longer block with the weapon, allowing Rod to land a powerful lightning dust-infused slash, Cain’s aura flickered and he snarled. Rod noticed how blunt his teeth were, surprised at the awkward, almost unnatural shape they had. For a man so handsome, his teeth certainly looked jarring.

Assisting Rod left Clover open, making it nigh impossible to keep dodging. He was passed the point of relying on skill, needing to channel more and more luck to evade the relentless attacks. If James was the strongest man in Atlas, that made Clover second, by a small margin. His pride in that honor would never allow him to lose to assassins. No matter the odds, he would win. His friends, his family, his _Qrow_ needed him. So long as he could draw breath, so long as they needed him, he would never stop.

Breaking loose from Spore's relentless jabs, he leapt over the car to get cover from Charcoal’s shots. Not letting Harbinger loose by pulling at the reel he forced Cain in a position where he nearly swung at Spore- forcing Cain to drop it to the ground. At a loss of what to do, the criminal found what he needed and grabbed the gun that James had dropped earlier.

Cain aimed Due Process at James, who couldn't recognize the danger he was in.

* * *

The party music was loud, the bass felt like a second heartbeat thumping in his chest through his feet.

He wasn't dancing, he was pushing through the crowd to get outside. Something was wrong. Where was Clover? James had gotten drunk, really drunk and he was swaying. He didn’t remember where Clover went.

He exited the front, Atlas's nocturnal breeze felt like needles on his boiling skin.

Qrow- Qrow? adult Qrow in his old grey outfit, soothing and holding 16-year-old Clover as he cried against the alley wall, he nearly missed them because of the dumpster. Qrow had pulled Clover into his embrace. With his head to a warm shoulder, the younger man- the _kid_ wailed his heart out.

Because he was only a kid. He was wearing that band shirt he had ripped the sleeves off. Old and faded, the band so obscure James wasn’t sure that they even sold merchandise of it anymore paired with some new jeans James had given him that morning, torn at the knees and filthy.

"It hurts. It hurts so much." he said, holding tight. Qrow had a hand on Clover’s back, stroking softly.

"Let me deal with them. Just tell me who." He cooed. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it.”

Clover looks up, and it's a look of heartbreak and agony that James could feel in his own chest. Those eyes that had such a spark to them, now drowned in tears. It seemed that the silent look was all Qrow needed from him, He craned his head, locking angry, blood red eyes at James.

"You bastard." he growled, standing up. Harbinger in hand.

"This wasn't my doing." He pleaded, but Qrow wasn’t listening to him, the alley seemed to be wider now, Harbinger expanding to the full size of the scythe anyone with enough brain cells would fear.

He'd put his arms up to block, knowing it was hopeless but it's all he can do.

* * *

Rod slammed into James, getting him out of the way. Clover wished he could stop hogging all the good luck because his partner got pierced by the shot. Thank gods it wasn't the gravity dust gun still strapped to James's hip. The bullet cleaved painfully through his right shoulder, the impact slamming him into the wall. At least for consolation, it somehow missed a vital spot. _Just a little longer; I need to hold out just a little bit longer._

“Rod?” James murmured, like he was calling for him in the dark.

“Move, you lug!” he strained out, seeing double from the strain. Rod was on his last legs, having taken too much damage without any cushioning. Tearing up his sleeve, Rod improvised the cloth as a makeshift cork, hoping for a tamponade effect, before dropping to the ground to play possum. He just needed to get a second wind, opting to pay attention to Charcoal.

Cain retrieved Harbinger from the ground, keeping the gun with him. 

“I’ll be back later.” he claimed, as he made his way up the stairs. “Keep Clover breathing. As for the Bishop, I doubt he has much fight left in him, so try not to rough his face up too much if he gets up.”

* * *

Between himself and Yang, they were keeping them occupied. Qrow was unfortunately trapped in the corner near James's office, unable to cross the glass and unable to get around the hall because they were being flanked, they had come out of JNR-O’s room,

And honestly, he was _very_ out of shape, his body barely keeping up with his muscle memory. The stupid aura suppresants, while he was taken off them, were still in his system, drastically dampening his ability to shield himself.

This was a guild of some kind, they worked far too well together to be randomly hired mercenaries. Their uniforms were new, no wear to them at all. There wasn’t much he could do with this information.

Meanwhile, Ruby and Oscar had found themselves trapped in Clover’s room, the two intruders swiftly thrown out by Blake and Ren. Oscar had dashed for the bed as Ruby moved from her team's room to Clover’s through the window, taking a position next to the doorway. It wasn’t ideal, but it was closer to the fight near the broken balcony door.

Oscar kicked the incoming intruder, opting to use his legs to avoid any further damage to his hands. Stunned by the surprising strength he used, the assailant dashed forth once more.

The boy pulled at the blanket as best he could, ignoring the pain in his hands and ripped it out from under the man- and saw the blanket spark.

He yelped, the intruder screamed and threw himself back out the window to get away from the fire that was only a few feet away from them. Oscar let go of the blanket, stamping on it in a panic, but realized it wasn’t _burning_.

But it was definitely in flames, if the smoke and sprinklers activating were anything to go by, yet there was no heat.

He didn’t have time to really ponder over what the hell just happened- Ruby squealed as the sprinklers activated full force, and quickly saw that the rest of the house’s were activating. They sprayed with enough force that it misted up the hallway. She saw the invaders struggle with the water themselves, and grinned with an idea. “Oscar! Fire extinguisher!”

He remembered seeing a fire extinguisher in the bathroom, and ran to retrieve it before throwing it to Ruby.

With a near glee that felt very out of place with the situation, she sprayed them as she bolted out, Oscar following her- the horrifically loud noise of the device she messed with their vision further, using the fire extinguisher and shot them in the face. Giving Weiss and Yang openings that they needed.

"Oscar, fine Jaune and Ren, tell them to regroup!" Ruby called out. He nodded, running for the stairs. An invader swiped at Oscar but a swift punch from Yang had him twisting down the stairs.

They were turning the tides.

“BRATS!” the man with the blue slash snarled. He pointed his gun at Qrow, who didn’t take his eyes off the weapon. He could dodge, but it was a semi automatic from the looks of it’s design- he couldn’t risk it, not with his aura so low. The battle came to a near halt. “I’m ending this! Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose and Oscar Pine are the ones we want, come forward now!” He snapped. “If you don’t want a new hole in the old man’s skull, you’ll put your weapons down-”

_**BANG** _

It wasn’t the shot that killed him, it was the fast and hard impact his head made with the wall behind him. His noggin cracked open like a watermelon on a mistralian beach party. What used to be his skull left a stain on the wall, as his body slid down and joined the other two cooling corpses on the ground.

Everyone turned their attention to the blond man now coming up the stairs. Cain was getting soaked by the sprinklers as much as any of them.

Yang took a step in front of her uncle, arms out, ready for him to move, hair glowing in rage. Qrow had taken a step back, and then another until he found the wall behind him and wished that the brick could swallow him up.

“What did I say about harming my Blackbird?” Cain didn’t look at Qrow, so much as survey him, eyes landing on a darkening bruise on his face, Yang moved herself, blocking Qrow from Cain’s sight. 

"Yang, don't get in the way." Qrow forced out, he saw her shake her head. No. He wanted to yell at her, _move_ , _don't get in the way,_ please gods, don't let him touch her. She kept her breathing steady, the flicks of flames burning at the ends of her hair.

Cain's affable tone barely hid his rage. “Which one of you hit him?” he side-eyed the mercenaries at the balcony. There was a shift in the air. Qrow recognized fear when he felt it, the terrified way they had all paused, looking between each other. “I’m _waiting_.”

“He did.” the woman in the orange sash said, pointing to the dead, brainless man on the ground. A wise move.

Cain turned, satisfied with the response. “Now children, are you going to be good? Qrow, be a darling and tell them to do what they’re told, or we will start killing the ones we don’t need.” 

Qrow's breath hitched at being spoken too, he couldn’t speak, his legs beginning to fail him. He’s here. Cain's going to take him again. He’s going to take them away: _Weiss, Ruby, Oscar. Where are James, Rod, Clover? They couldn't have lost. If this man got through them did that mean they were..._

No. They couldn't be dead. Not so suddenly. That meant he was the last one standing to protect the kids.

He could barely stand.

They were all in grave danger and there wasn’t anything he could do about it.

Through the fear, Qrow noticed something was off. Weiss made sense, being an heiress. Ruby, he could make the stretch on her being close to him. But why not Yang, why Oscar? Why him out of the rest of the kids-

And there was only one conclusion that made sense to him. Oscar wasn’t just Cute boy Os. He was also someone ancient, someone far more than just a 14-year-old boy. “You’re working for her.” he whispered, eyes widening. Why else grab Oscar, why else grab Ruby-

“I don’t work for Cinder, I’m working with her.” he growled, and in only a few short words, said so much. “Temporary. I give her what she wants, and I get to have what I want.”

“Cinder’s alive!” Rub exclaimed, and the small looks shared between the students across the hall, in their rooms taken cover shared alarmed looks, because that meant so many things. It meant she was here in Atlas, still working against them to bring them down. She had sent Cain, and she was working to have Ruby and Oscar taken.

Weiss was the diversion. Qrow- Salem has wanted him dead for years, she wanted him out of the way- So Qrow had been bartered as Cain’s prize and was just a bargaining chip for Cain’s good behaviour. He couldn’t feel rage, only numbness as his insides felt like they were eating themselves.

He was just a thing.

“Oh slip of the tongue. That gives us a bit of a dilemma, doesn’t it? I can’t just let the rest of you live with that knowledge.” Cain shrugged.

The kids were going to die.

They were going to die and there was nothing he could do about it. He was in no position to bargain. He wanted to beg, _please just take me and leave my kids alone-_ but he couldn’t open his mouth.

Behind her, she heard her uncle fall to his knees. She couldn’t spare him a glance, couldn’t take his eyes of Due Process that was now leveled between her eyes.

“Move.” Cain said. “Or your brain is going to be painted on the wall next.”

She wasn’t going to move and let him touch her uncle again. Yang needed an opening, crimson eyes glancing to the side she looked for what she needed. Whom?- Nora.

* * *

He's standing in an office. General Brightstone is standing at the window, sighing as he looks down from the tower, his deep blue cape hanging on a hook to the side.

"Now, you must know that this is a big favour I'm doing you, son." He said, looking at James through the glass reflection. Brightstone was getting on in age, closer to his fifties than forties, his blond hair thinning.

"I’m well aware, sir." James said, keeping his tone even and hating the theatrics when they could just be transparent about their discussion. It was just the two of them speaking. He's done what the General's wanted already.

"I can't just be re-assigning valuable assets such as a ROOSTer with such little thought." He looked thoughtful. James tried not to show clenched teeth. "Private Ebi in particular is such a handsome little thing."

"I know sir." James said, biting his tongue, he wanted to vault over the table and slam the General's head into the glass. His respect for the man had waned in the last week. How dare he speak of _his_ Clover like that, like a thing to be bartered for. He stilled his hands as he knew he couldn't be angry. He had to quell the welling in his gut, because that's exactly what James was doing- bartering.

Brightstone turned from the window and strolled back to his desk. "But after all you've done for me, I think you deserve Private Ebi for all your… hard work." He pressed a single button on the computer. "He's all yours now, just be careful with military assets." He said, sitting down in the large chair and leaning back.

“Thank you, sir. I intend to look after him.” He said, but couldn’t lower his guard.

Brightstone smirked. "Try not to crack the whip too hard on him. I don't want him running the moment his four years are up."

James nearly snapped right there and then, but he calmly left the office. Clover sat outside, leg jiggling in anxiety and when he spotted James exiting the office he stood up, face brimming with hope. James unclenched his fists that he had balled tight.

"Brightstone is as big a part of this as Rasp is." James boldly declared, not looking him in the eyes. He could feel Clover’s disappointment like a palpable force. “Let’s leave. You're mine from now on.” He turned to walk down the hall, and turned back to Private Ebi when James heard he wasn’t following him. “Better keep up."

* * *

"JAMES MOVE!" Clover yelled, hoping that some part of James would be able to hear him, but the woman took another cheap swing at James, knocking him prone. Between the two intruders and switching the fight between the two in such a close space as well as keeping James from getting any more hurt then he was. Rod appeared to have fainted, so they were ignoring him for now.

This was an endurance game they were losing. On instinct he blocked a hit, only for the rifle turned sword to phase through Kingfisher and into Clover’s shoulder.

Clover was brought to one knee, gasping out, feeling his aura close to shattering from the blunt force.

“I truly think it would be a mercy to just kill you know.” Charcoal, said, tilting his head. Clover glared up at him. “I’ve heard what he does to people that grab his attention, but I’ve also heard what he’s done to people he _doesn’t_ like.”

“You know what he’s done, and you’re _helping_ him.” Clover growled, eyes sharp.

“We’re paid not to care.” He said off handedly, letting Clover get back on his feet, not ready for the fight to be over just yet. He was being toyed with, he knew that.

“Clover, seven o' clock!” came Rod’s strained warning. Enough time to turn around, but not enough to stop the woman from putting her hand straight on his chest.

“Tag!” She sang. It felt like a lure to sleep, a wariness that he couldn’t fight as he blinked rapidly.

The sprinklers above them activated.

* * *

"Stop being so dramatic, Blackbird." James said, dragging Clover off the ground by his arm and back onto the hospital bed. James slid to the middle, still holding Clover’s arm. The hospital staff knew to keep their distance when he was there. It’s what he paid them for.

"I'll be good. I'll be good just don’t take the kids from me." Clover pleaded. Satisfied with the response, he let go and adjusted himself to be kneeling on the bed between Clovers legs, he could feel Clover shaking as he rubbed the thigh he pulled to his hip.

"You're going to take your medication." James said, unbuttoning his greatcoat and letting it slide to the ground. Red yarn covered the floor, not seeing where it stopped or where it began like a tangled carpet.

"Yes sir." Clover said, turning his head to the side as if looking for a way out. But he’s weakened, he couldn’t get away even if he tried and where would he go? The staff would stop him from getting far. He wouldn’t even be able to get to the elevator to escape.

"And you're going to be good. No more outbursts." he continued, Clover winced as James pushed his shirt up, his metal hand brushing against pale skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps. Clover clamped a hand over his own mouth as he curled in on himself. "Look me in the eyes when I'm talking to you, _Branwen_ ." he grabbed the younger man’s wrist, then his chin with his metal hand. Red eyes stared back, pleading.

"Jimmy, please-" 

"General." He corrected.

James felt rain on his neck and drip down his nose. The room flooded as he deepened the kiss even further.

* * *

James blinked, the hospital gone, Clover no longer under him, he was now staring into the floor of his garage. He was swiftly getting drenched as the beeping of the sprinklers rang out.

Clover was in front of Charcoal, the woman having a hand on his chest, the green handprint fading from his shirt with the water. Clover blinked at him, stunned that he looked coherent. James avoided his eyes. Scouting the foggy area, he searched for a sign of Cain and Rod. The former was missing; the latter was bleeding on the floor, mismatched eyes glanced up from his pale skin and felt himself burn.

“DOWN!” He stood up and Clover threw himself against the floor; Spore, taking the warning herself, attempted to duck but was hit by a powerful shot from Due Judgement that shattered her remaining energy into a cloud of viridian. 

Following up with 3 more rounds, he shot at the garage door, the gravity blasts rang out in quick succession, destroying the mechanism and ripping it off the ground. Unfortunately he missed Charcoal, as he turned to mist and dissipated. The smoke began to swiftly disperse from the sprinklers.

“Where’s Cain?” James yelled, seeing that he was no longer in the room. 

“He went upstairs!” Rod replied softly behind him, turning to James, he immediately scooped down, helping his friend up and James noticed his eyes.

“Rod, disengage my link, you can't focus on me, start healing your wounds. You can do better than this, you moron!” James snapped. For a second Rod couldn’t think, he was still hurt by the insult. He was too low on aura to sustain both links much longer, but he didn't feel safe breaking the one he had sustained with James for the past 17 years- not with Cain here. Knowing his priorities, he let his blue eye shift to gold. “Clover, take it outside! Rod, take cover- I'm getting Jaune."

Before he could leave, Rod gripped James's arm to warn him."Be careful, promise me you won't use your semblance. Promise me you'll stop him, he's in the hallway on the second floor. _Promise me!"_

The sprinklers had drenched everyone in the room. It made him painfully aware of how his body had reacted to the hallucinations as his clothes started to cling to him.

The woman responsible for the hallucinations was now being shoved into the boot of the car, trapping her in place, Clover pulled out a Boal from the boot, thanking his luck that he had one.

James knew that with space, Clover would be more than capable now. He had a monster to kill, and without being stopped, rushed for the stairs. He couldn't look at Rod, couldn't promise him anything. Not when those children - _his family_ needed him.

He needed to protect Qrow. He couldn’t let a single thing happen to him _ever again._

“CAIN.” He roared, subtly out the window. Gun out, trained on the smug monster that had come into his home, hurt his loved ones. The bastard turned to him from the top of the stairs. 

“Urgh, you can’t hire good help these days.” Cain scoffed, turning from whoever he had his gun- Due Process- aimed at and pointed it to James.

A flurry of red and white petals swarmed Cain.

* * *

With a nod from Weiss, Ruby had been waiting for a distraction, any distraction to strike.

He turned his back away from Qrow, Yang, the other invaders to face the General, arm raised and ready to shoot.

They didn’t need words for their new combination. Weiss grabbed Ruby’s hand, and they twisted into a storm of petals.

Ruby materialized behind him, calculating the timing exactly to make sure that she pulled this off with Weiss at the front of him throwing her rapier up at hand, forcing him to shoot at the ceiling. Cain tried to grab her going for her long white hair but she was petals again, barely stepping into existence before being wind and roses. He nearly didn’t feel the tug and the unfastening of a latch that had Harbinger free from the small of his back.

“NO!” He snarled, and jolted, a bullet narrowly missing his face, forcing him to continue stepping back, returning fire with the other half of Due Process.

The girls materialized next to Qrow, passing Yang who didn’t waste the opportunity to take shots at Cain, forcing him away from the balcony and down the hallway. Qrow was still up against the wall, eyes wide and not there. A rush of memories hit her. It was the same look her father had when he was checked out from the world. So defeated and hurt that he couldn’t do much but lay on the couch some days, not even making it to his room. 

“Uncle Qrow, here! I got it back!” Ruby said desperately, grabbing his hand, helping him grip the handle again, “Please wake up, you gotta wake up!” 

“Come on Uncle Qrow, we need you!” Weiss shook his shoulder.

* * *

Jaune, Ren followed by Oscar were in the living room, the new furniture caught in the crossfire of the fight as they were used as cover, barricades and occasionally thrown.

The bug that Qrow had seen planted behind the picture they had been briefed on. It was a communicator that doubled as a panic button, a direct emergency line to the investigation team. If something were to come up in the investigation, Qrow remembered something about Cain, it was to be used to communicate without having to contact each other through more non secure means.

“Mayday, Mayday! Need immediate assistance, under attack!” Ren said after clicking the device on, dodging down behind Jaune, the slam of his shield and the gravity dust activated, sending the longue chair back towards the three in blue sashes. 

Jaune could hear the battle above, the shots fired in the chaos. At some point the sprinkler system activated and they were fighting in soaking pyjamas. They barely had enough time to grab their weapons and now they were fighting for their lives.

“Oscar!” He yelled, spotting the younger one in the dining hall, having moved around the stairs and through the kitchen to get to where he was, fire extinguisher in his hand- Jaune couldn’t hide his puzzlement before he started to spray the intruders with his improvised weapon. It gave Ren the opportunity to get in some free hits.

Oscar screamed out- it felt like his hair was about to be ripped from his skull from the grab of the man. He swung the fire extinguisher, but was forced to drop it when he felt himself get lifted by the much larger man, grabbing at his arms- hands screaming in protest and pain.

“This is one of them. Hand over the blue thing, Blondie!” Jaune took a step back, knowing they had spotted the relic on his hip.

Ren swiftly moved, striking one of them in the face, kicking the one with Oscar in his grip. He released, and Oscar scrambled, only to feel the familiar sensation of a bola wrapping around him, and the same happening to Ren- they had gotten too close in, and had not seen the bola until it was too late. The invaders took the opportunity to kick Ren hard in the gut, his eyes rolling back as he slumped to the ground.

“REN!”

A loud shot rang out, and the man that was holding Oscar stumbled at the shot that connected with his back- Ironwood had entered the living room, and in a show of brutality grabbed the man and threw him hard against the wall, with a crack of bones, he didn’t get back up. the other two scrambled, dashing for the dining room, not daring to fight him- but he wasn’t letting them escape, he leveled his gun at the wall, and with two quick shots in succession fired through the wall and into the dinning room.

Jaune saw them fall from where he stood, and when they were in the clear, rushed to Ren, Ironwood was already pulling the bola’s off the two boys and had his flesh hand on Ren’s neck to check for a pulse. _Thank God!_

“He’s alive, Jaune,- when you’re done with Ren go to the basement to assist Rod, he’s badly injured." James was gasping, nerves threatening to strangle him, he was feeling his chest start to tighten. _Just a little longer. He's almost caught, we are all alive._ Above them, they heard yelling, above them, the roof shuddered and Nora’s voice screamed out low and deep.

_“-STRIKE!”_

* * *

He was going back to that room with the disgusting mattress, He knew he was going to break. He couldn’t handle a second time, he barely handled the first time.

He shouldn’t have escaped the first time. He should have stayed in that basement with Cain. He wouldn’t have gone after Qrow's loved ones. Cain would have just taken Qrow and left. No one would have known what happened to him. He preferred disappearing without a trace then this.

Let them wonder for the rest of their lives what happened to him instead of knowing the truth.

There was a rush of rose petals that registered in his mind, the significance to him lost.

“Come on Birdie! You can’t stay down!” Summer exclaimed, hands on his shoulders. He couldn’t respond, gaping at her like the ghost she was, coming to haunt him once more.

There was something in his left hand now.

In a blink she was gone, Ruby to his left, Weiss to his right and Yang standing in front, yelling with each recoil and punch of her gauntlets towards Cain who dodged and directed her hits.

"-Wake up! You gotta wake up!"

"Uncle Qrow, we need you!"

It felt like electricity sparking through his fingertips, the feeling of worn leather in his palm, the weight of a lost part of him fitting back so neatly inside.

It felt like that part of him had found its way home, if his body was a temple, it was like all the candles had been lit inside, a symphony singing in his veins.

He didn’t feel helpless.

A rush of thoughts made him take a step forward, seeing Cain step back, eyes wide.

Why was he scared of Cain? 

Cain was just a monster.

Qrow was a professional monster killer.

Qrow steeled his gaze, feeling his grip tighten, rolling his thumb over the locking mechanism. Not enough room to bring the scythe form out. He cherished the fear he saw in Cain, and watched him step back and disappear.

Predictably, Cain went for the open balcony for his escape, Qrow was two steps ahead of him, slashing wide, the sprinklers now a drizzle, but outlined his silhouette well.

He dashed forward, Cain grabbing a discarded sword and bringing it up to protect himself, but the blow itself threw him back. “No more games! No more cat and mouse! You’ll die NOW.”

TAKE HIS HEAD. His mind screamed, ever movement felt like an inferno in his skin. KILL HIM KILL HIM KILL HIM.

Harbinger tore through the wall, Cain barely dodging the blow. A look of agony crossed his face.

“Do you really want me dead so badly?” He asked, a look of genuine confusion on his face. Qrow didn’t answer him. _What kind of question was that?_ He pulled Harbinger up. Cain dropped the sword and gun to the ground, hands low and open.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you so much. _Please_ , forgive me.” He pleaded with sorrowful, blue eyes. “Give me another chance.”

Qrow’s brain derailed and his grip on Harbinger loosened.

_“Are you going to take a chance on me, Blackbird?”_ Cain asked him, Qrow finished off his second drink, feeling Cain’s hand wrap around his waist, it was awkward in the barstools they sat in but neither really cared.

Qrow pulled Cain in by the back of his head, nimble hands tangling in blond locks, noses touching. “ _I think I will._ ”

He took a step back, gasping out at Cain’s words- and his bad luck struck- slipping on debris behind him and falling passed the ruined banister down the stairs. If not for Weiss using a glyph to fling herself forward to help break his fall he would have come away with more than just bruises. He quickly checked her over, bruised, wet, but in one piece.

She was hugging him tight, and he could feel his own heavy breathing. “Get down!” She yelled, taking her warning, hearing the girls upstairs starting something, he threw herself over her as an earth shattering quake and yells deafened them.

* * *

Qrow fell back, and for a moment, Cain reached forward as if to grab at him to stop his fall. The shock, the _tears_ in the psychopaths eyes darkened her vision with red.

Yang wanted to tear his spine out.

_How dare he._

After everything he had done he wanted forgiveness for taking Qrow, for the week her uncle was comatose, for the years of memories lost for his flinches and fear and nightmares-

With a silent nod to Yang and having shot the redhead behind her with a special charge of Lightning dust, Ruby followed those fleeing out of the balcony, Blake already moving between them to slow their escape and at the same time, getting clear. Yang was already moving, aiming for Cain. He was fleeing into Clover’s room- no doubt going for the broken window to escape.

“Nora!” Yang called, cocking her gauntlets. Nora was free in moments, finally letting her hammer extend, and with a grit of teeth and a nod, Nora rushed at Yang- High-Voltage at full throttle. Ruby ducked into the office behind her. _“Plasma!-”_

Nora swung, as Yang jumped in perfect unison, planting her feet onto the head, and in the demonic deep voice of a charged Nora, ended the call of their combo _“-STRIKE!”_

* * *

Despite his semblance turning him into mist, Charcoal was still drenched when he rematerialized. He was out in the open, it being obvious where he was traveling too without the cover of the smoke bombs to obscure his path. While powerful, his ability- Smoke Cloak- could only be activated within specific circumstances. 

One against one was making it easy, Clover had him on the ropes and finally on the defense. Rod hadn't stopped looking for a weakness. At first he timed the enemy, now he saw three full circles and knew what his trick was

“He relies on the veil of smoke, without it he can't become intangible. Also, he can only hold the mist form for a maximum of 28 seconds at a time, with a refraction time of 5.” Rod stated through his scroll from the garage door he was leaning on; his right eye now vermillion. Clover winced, fully aware Rod was far past his limit; he couldn’t keep two aura links up any longer. James's white shirt was drenched in blood, contrasting heavily with Rod's pale cheeks. Realization crept up to the shamrock's mind. _Rod can go into shock if he doesn't get treated soon._ “Make those 5 seconds count!” 

Charcoal’s bombs couldn't last as long because of the wind. Down to his last few, Charcoal decided to end him now and used them at once. _15, 16, 17, 18, 19 NOW!_ Clover knew it was time using his last bit of strength he made one final wish. _Let it reach!_

Charcoal was confident he would win. The next moments would decide the match. Clover would die here and now his fishing line meant little at this stage of the fight. His Smoke Cloak would prevent him from taking damage for about 9 more seconds. Landing an aura crushing blow, a gut punch sent Clover to the ground in a spark of seafoam.

Overconfidence had cost him the match. Laughing hysterically, Clover looked at his foe's visage. Defiance glimmering from his blood-streaked eyes as he said his final words. "Just my luck!"

Charcoal fell so fast he didn't know what happened. So focused on finishing Clover off, he failed to see what his true goal was. Kingfisher had reached its target, hooked onto a certain lightning-charged flamberge. Powerline was never about the fishing hook, it was the line itself, zapping him with enough volts to defibrillate a patient.

Clover wasn’t sure if the mercenary was dead or not, and at this point, he really didn't care.

"Old reliable, Power Lines." Rod managed to mutter as he fell to his knees. His aura ready to shatter at any moment so he disengaged Charcoal's link and used his last reserves on his left eye, ignoring his wounds.

Clover tied up Charcoal with his last bolo and strided towards Rod as fast as he could. "I suppose Lightning Rod strikes again! Come here, buddy, I'm getting you help." Crouching down, Clover threw his old friend's left arm over his shoulder, making sure not to hurt his right side. Aiding his first partner as they walked into the house, the exhausted soldier made a silent prayer thanking the heavens for their survival and extending his hopes that the others were safe.

"Please do. I'm all sass but I've got like 2 minutes in me at best." He sighed heavily, and looked up, through the ceiling, his left eye closed to conserve strength. “Cain’s moving, he's on the ropes.”

“-STRIKE!” They hear a roar, feeling it in their bones like thunder rolling just above them. They had barely managed to get halfway into the garage when a deafening roar came from upstairs.

Clover hit his head and blacked out for only a moment- finding himself on the ground under the Bishops' ruined car, unable to process what tossed him aside. Surveilling to his right, horror took grasp of his soul when he failed to find Rod. His partner, now buried under the debris of James's second floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three things:
> 
> 1- SO to all the people that said it was May. you were ABSOLUTELY correct. However the chapter wasn’t working for us. So it took us nearly 3 days to get the idea of the chapter, 3 outlining it, then another 3 writing it. So this has clocked in at more than 10 thousand words.
> 
> 2-I honestly could not have done this without Qorvid, who is incredibly talented with fight scenes- and this is a 12 vs 15 person fight broken down into several smaller fights- it has been a challenge and my GOD I hope we don’t have to do another large scale battle like this again.
> 
> 3- I realized about half way through the chapter I had not mentioned the fucking relic in CHAPTERS, and nearly forgot it comepletely. Sinking_like_a_Stone mentioned to me that the gold token that Yang gave Qrow had disappeared from the narrative, and i say: I absolutely forgot about it until I was told, so my bad object permanence applies to fictional objects as well.
> 
> 4) Which leads to 4, aka, Andy can’t count, due to some minor changes that have happened in the last few chapters, aka details regarding Ironwood's adoption into the Schnee family- we’re currently rewriting older chapters to fit this, hopefully by the time the next chapter is done we’ll have them updated and ready for the next phase of Straw.
> 
> 5) Engaging an aura and using Semblances aren't mutually inclusive. Rod was focusing his energy only on his eyes refusing to cushion blows that would leave him without the edge on Cain.
> 
> 6) Semblances:
> 
> Spore: Contact High: based on her namesake, hallucination that stuns target with their biggest regrets and guilts in life. Touch is needed. The spores wash off.
> 
> Aura Sleuth: Passively allows the user to see aura and how it interacts. Rod can create 1 link per eye that halts the ability to see other auras (with the eye) to add a tracking ability as well as a species of gauge. If both eyes are used, he can no longer see any other auras, it's draining and once his own aura shatters, his eyes reset. Fun Fact- his eye changes color to the color of the aura of his target. Blue for James, gray for Cain, etc
> 
> Smoke cloak: the ability to become intangible within, well smoke. Once he stops using it, Charcoal is forced to wait 5 seconds to activate it again, he cannot interact with the environment if it is active.
> 
> We hope you enjoy the chapter! 


	37. Burial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for chapter:
> 
> Mentions of Cain  
> Panic attacks  
> Severe injuries  
> 

Yang had missed.

Of course, the aiming for Plasma Strike was never going to be accurate, but that didn’t matter with the area damage that it was capable of. They just needed to hit Cain, and it was over.

There was a moment, just a brief moment where she locked eyes with Cain as she passed him; it felt as though time had slowed down for this singular frame to be etched into her mind before she passed him in a blaze of fire and electricity.

He wore an emotion that was very difficult to pinpoint. It was certainly not cockyness nor ire, Yang was quite familiar with those. Yet it wasn't fear that he was forced to flee, either. _Distraught_ but why? Cain had evaded the strike with relative ease.

That thought was pushed to the back of her mind. She didn’t feel the three walls that she smashed through but her aura had shattered before she had hit the ground. The sudden collision with the dirt had knocked her out. Atlas was always cold; between the sprinklers soaking her pyjamas to the bone and lack of aura, Yang woke up freezing. 

Groaning, feeling her back crack in all kinds of places no one would want theirs to, she rolled over and tried to push herself up. She slipped into the grass, finding that she put support in a right arm that was no longer there. Not just gone, shattered, her eyes adjusted to the dim light. The many metallic parts and wires of the prosthetic surrounded her as if they were a budding garden of susans- yellow and black scattered in the lawn. She could only take in the damage. Part of the home was caved in, the top room that used to be Clover’s room- _Ironwood's_ she corrected- was collapsed right on the garage.

She saw Clover tearing up the concrete with his bare hands, moving chunks of debris, shoulders heaving from the great strain. Yang had trouble understanding the situation. Why would Clover act the way he was? James had been upstairs and the others were nowhere near the garage, so why?

He slumped, she could see his hands bleeding from tearing at brick and wood and scrap metal- his aura must have broken earlier. Yang's ears were ringing so loudly now, that she could only see Clover's lips move silently, no matter how much closer she got. 

It took her a while, but she realized that beyond the tinnitus caused by Plasma Strike, she was also hearing a powerful voice. She soon came to the hallowing realization that it was a long sorrowful scream coming from Clover's mouth; one that was going to haunt her for the rest of her life.

His frantic desperation to dig at the rubble was now justified and Yang now found herself with a conundrum trying to understand what she felt. The heavy-hitter of Team RWBY had missed, causing the house to fall on the doctor who agreed to help her uncle and friends unconditionally.

Simply put, Yang had missed.

* * *

Clover was moving bricks by the arm full, feeling his back ache from the weight, though he couldn’t afford to stop. Rod needed him; he had to dig him up fast. IF there was even a sliver of hope that he wasn’t killed on impact, he had to take the chance.

“Don’t die on me!” He heaved, feeling his lungs fail him. He couldn’t take a break. “Don’t die on me!” a piece of broken marble the size of a head rolled down and scraped against him. "Don't leave me alone!"

There was just too much rubble. He used up all his luck in the previous fights and was now armed with only determination and prayers- hoping with all his soul to God that Rod was still breathing. Clover was barely able to stay kneeling, his muscles screaming in agony but he had willpower by the mountain loads. It was far more than enough to continue, if it meant that his old partner would get the help he needed.

* * *

He found his friend. Half crushed, half burned, entirely unrecognizable amongst the rubble. He couldn't believe his senses anymore. The noise of the blast had travelled throughout the tunnels rupturing Clover's eardrums when a shockwave threw him back. Dust and smoke stung his eyes and he could barely see his commanding officer, his buddy, his brother in arms.

“I’m sorry.” sheer remorse pouring through his voice. “I’m sorry. James, don’t die, please don’t die!”

“Clover!” He barely heard Rod arrive behind him, his voice and gallops that echoed in the cavern were nearly lost to his deafened ears. “Clover thank heavens you're okay, the pulse made your scrolls lose their signals!”

“Blair- she didn't make it but I found James! He's alive, but barely.” there was no relief in his voice. James' chest heaved hard and rattled. Rod was next to him in a moment, others behind him followed, soldiers who had tried to stop them both as it was still too dangerous. After a call from Rod's scroll, Clover convinced others to stream inside for first aid.

Rod's eyes glowed, desperately looking on the wreckage for signs, his breath hitched. He was gone, tears poured down the medic's high cheekbones. Charred flesh was all that remained of his only brother. “Duke… Duke's...go--" he was choking and couldn't enunciate properly. _Now's not the time; pull yourself together, Rod! "_ He's gone but Thea is still alive; Duke saved her! Please Clover, grab some help and keep her alive, leave James to me! We need to save them all three of them!" He yelled, pinpointing where the woman was, while ordering the others to get her out ASAP.

Clover gripped his dear friend's hand tightly, placing his forehead on it briefly. “I have to go James, but please hold on- Thea needs me James, so hold on!” _They'd save all three of them! All three of them?_

* * *

“Hold on James. Hold on.”

He could only watch Clover mumble the mantra to himself now. James felt bile rise in the back of his throat, this would feel all too familiar. He pressed a hand on the back of his shoulder and Clover jumped. "Clover, I'm here, I'm alive and I'm helping you. Stay with me, please."

Ironwood needed to gather himself as well. He closed his eyes briefly, focusing some of his aura into his arms and back so he could properly aid Rod. The atlesian general grabbed a slab of floor more then twice his size and tossed it aside like paper. His hands glowed his signature cobalt. 

"James! I- Rod I'll save him, I swear, I won't let him die... I won't I just- I just- don't risk your life too! I can't lose anyone else!" How Clover could still have the energy to continue digging while he could barely breath properly astounded them both.

"I'm not risking my life, Clover. Keep your breathing going, we aren't losing him." How could he be so _calm_? Clover saw that James wasn’t the only one alerted by his hysterics. Even through his leaking eyes, he could distinguish Jaune, who was pulling at the concrete. From afar he saw Qrow and Yang nearby, the blonde looking rough for wear but very much stable.

Qrow had glanced for a fraction of a second at his eldest niece, who was kneeling in the front yard, prompting him to dash to her aid. James hadn’t even noticed her, so focused on clearing rubble, that Cain could have killed him where he stood he wouldn’t have even noticed.

“I’m fine.” she whispered, but he hugged her tightly, regardless. Qrow could see her stare towards the demolished home, still dazed. Deciding to help her inside as her skin was frigid to the touch, he pulled her to her feet. She was off balance because the void of her missing arm had already become a distant memory; she had already grown accustomed to the prosthetic James had commissioned for her. She didn't trust herself to stand on her own and neither did her uncle- her legs felt more wobbly than jelly.

“I need to be over there.” He sounded weary, and turned to his youngest niece who had followed. “Ruby, grab your sister and get those without aura into the lounge room. Get the fire working, see what survived in your rooms and pack essentials. Be careful.”

“Uncle Qrow-”

"Get the others to follow you and do the same. Just… do what you're told and get away from here. We need to be prepared for the worst." He couldn’t look at them not after Cain's attack- something that as much as he wanted to deny, _was_ his fault. "I love you two, Ruby, stay safe."

Qrow was sparing them the sight of seeing another dead body. They’ve seen dead bodies before, Beacon, Oniyuri, the farmers that unfortunately didn’t get out of bed. They saw the carnage that happened upstairs. This, however, was different, it hit closer to home and from the look of Yang's expression, she was going to blame herself. She took after the Branwens it seemed.

Rod had done nothing but help them.

Clover found a hand. Pale, both parts dusty and bloody. He clasped it and checked his radial pulse. He was taking a long moment to wait because he could feel nothing other than his own racing heartbeat thunder through his entire body.

There was nothing.

Clover couldn’t speak. He tried again, now with the ulnar pulse. Nothing. He looked up and was startled to see the cold, worried stare from James, his eyes like saucers and shallow gasps escaping him. _He blames me… he knows that there is no sign of life and it's my fault._

Clover couldn’t continue digging; hell, he couldn't stay in the same vicinity as Rod or James's judgemental gaze. He wasn’t prepared to find the rest of his friend- his oldest partner- crushed. Not his head, not his body. He couldn’t stay here when he was the reason that he lost his life.

This was his fault, he lost his partner, he lost someone else. Clover was mute but he wanted to scream. _It wasn't fair!_ Why did he always get to survive when others died? It should have been him; Damn it, he should have at least been crushed alongside Rod, like he should have when...

As much as he wanted to run, he couldn't take more than two steps before feeling Qrow wrap his arms around him tightly as his knees buckled under him. Jaune was scrambling around the debris filled garage trying to reach Clover's spot, alerted by the drastic movement Qrow made to catch his boyfriend.

Baffled by Clover's sudden movement, Jaune attempted to take his place to check for signs of life. The younger huntsmen didn’t see the shared look between the adults, nor the gruesome discovery until he looked over. A lifeless hand, nearly camouflaged in the rubble.

James couldn't quite process what he was seeing. He felt his ears were ringing from the blood that rushed through his arteries. He couldn't fall apart yet. Crouching down, beating Jaune to the chase, he gingerly held Rod's filthy hand- the one with his engagement ring- looking for a sign of life. 

There was no pulse, Clover had already checked. There was only one logical conclusion; people don't just walk out of an accident like this. They died. James was the exception- that one of a million, possibly more. _What will I tell Asher, Helios, Perce?_

Deep breaths were in order, James couldn't allow the toxic thoughts to spread just yet. After his sacrifice, the least he could do was take him home, to his family. James called him a moron, his mind raced and remorse followed suit. _I shouldn't have left him behind. Rod shouldn't have been here. I should have never told him about Cain or Salem. I should have never agreed not to..._

Speed was no longer the priority, staying calm was. James began to slowly move the remaining debris away, trying futilely to stave off the pain that constricted his chest. It was mostly cleared now; he had uncovered his legs now, perhaps just the purlin beam on his arm and a few quick armfuls left that covered his thorax and head. 

He'd have Rod's body out soon, but he needed another moment, still. James knew he was fighting a losing battle with his now heavy heart. Cobalt eyes glossed over with grief, he dared a glance to Qrow and Clover but couldn't give them any reassuring words, yet. 

James knew he would never be mentally prepared enough to see Rod dead.

Qrow didn't have the heart to pressure James any further, he's lost enough in his life. Cain would have never come had it not been for his mistakes so the least he could do was help alleviate the burden. Giving Clover-who barely responded to his touches- a squeeze and loving kiss on Clover's temple he stood to help.

Just as Qrow decided to finish the job, Jaune stopped him for just a moment. Surprised, he could see that Jaune had his own hands on the doctor. One clamped around Rod's forearm, one on his abdomen, with the tell tale sign of his aura activating.

Corpses can’t take in aura.

“Clover, guys, he's alive!" Jaune called out as it took several moments for the adults to really process what it meant. Clover stared back from a few feet away before he was tripping over himself to sprint back. "He's barely breathing and I need help!"

He dared to hope. Arms aglow, James alongside Qrow and Clover moved the remaining construction that covered Rod. His face was battered and bruised, nose shattered by the impact with pink foam at the mouth.

"Clover, how did he not have a pulse?" That was the million dollar question.

"The purlin beam must have clamped his blood flow in his arm, we couldn't feel a pulse because there was no circulation." Clover cleared his eyes, his wounded palms stung when it came in contact with his face. Jaune was trying to position him better when Clover shouted again. "STOP! Don't move him, he can have a spinal injury, he's in terrible shape right now and need to stabilize him before moving."

James turned to Qrow and had him fetch some supplies. "He's lost a lot of blood and needs warmth, I should have an old neck brace in my office. Nora can help us move him to the longue room where we can clean up his wounds. With a mattress we can use it as a makeshift stretcher."

In the meantime Qrow retrieved what they needed, Clover assessed the damage with Jaune's aid. “His left arm is fine, the right one was broken by Cain. See that foam? It means lung damage, his ribs are broken but are in one piece. Start working on stabilizing his aura and focus on his lungs, he may need a chest tube after but we can stop any bleeding for now. Rod has lacerations on his face and scalp, but I don't see any signs of severe brain damage, not yet at least."

"Okay I'm focusing on lungs for now. I'm scoping his spine, he has some injury on his lower back- the lumbar region, right? It doesn't seem to be from now though.” Jaune listed, he didn’t look up from his work, closing in on his limit, but determined to do his best.“Nothing I can’t fix.” 

“We need to deal with his shoulder wounds after we clean them.” Clover looked at his ruined hands. "I can't-” He steadied his shallow breaths, and levelled a focused stare at James. “I can direct you in what to do. When we move him, please follow my instructions."

Tense moments passed as they worked. Qrow returned with Nora who could only stare behind them. Rod’s chest shuddered, and golden eyes blinked open. His pupils were still dilated from the blood loss, rolling in his head until they focused on the hands on his chest. Clover felt all the air out of his lungs escape him when Rod blinked with recognition.

“ _Rod!_ James gasped in relief, grasping at the hand he was holding. Relief washed over him as he felt his heart in his throat.

"...mmm head hurts. What happened?" Rod grunted, and shifted, seeming to worsen his own pain, but James could feel the doctor grip his hand back with strength he had no business having.

"You had a half a house dropped on you." James supplied, nearly laughing in relief. Rod had a tonne of construction material dropped on him, after fighting mercenaries and here he was, breathing and alive and _amazing_.

"This was not what I meant by crush… crush us with the world, James." He groaned between heavy gasps. He fidgeted in discomfort, but the pale light on his chest made him calm his movements. Even if he wanted to get up, his own failing body stopped him getting far. "Damn, how annoying."

“Gods, you atlesians are all the same. It's good to have you back, Doc, we thought we lost you ” Jaune sighed, Clover let himself smile even if it felt wrong to. Rod felt Clover brush the hair away from his clammy forehead, his curly quiff caked in blood.

“Not sure which... but this feels like I got manhandled by James or a Beringal. Same difference. No, both… after a hangover.” he groaned again, turning his head to Jaune.

“Yeah common side effect, I suggest panadol and bed rest to sleep the headache off.” Jaune said brightly.

“You’re a funny kid, I'm gonna need more than that, sure as hell won't pick morphine though.” He coughed, Clover suspected that if he was stronger, it would have been a laugh. “You have a future of being a comedian or doctor, one of them pays better.”

"I'll take the pay raise and become a comedian." Jaune deadpanned. Rod hacked up a laugh.

“Less jokes until his ribs are healed.” Clover scolded lightly, not letting up, still guiding James in resetting Rod's shoulder. 

“Killjoy.” He mumbled. “I’m going to keep talking so you guys know I haven’t slipped into a coma." 

"Comas aren't comfortable, I don't recommend them." Qrow chose to butt in. 

"I might go into a coma to spite you, Scavenger."

James knew Rod was going to be okay. The bastard never stopped talking and he felt his chest loosen up in the newfound warmth. Carefully they all teamed up to move him into the house where they could clean his skin.

They all made it, despite the odds, they were all alive.

* * *

Starch liked to think that she was good at sensing patterns and predicting where a path would lead.

She expected Cain to attack, but not at the house. She expected he would strike the moment one of the flock strayed from the house too far. 

So when they found that the group of kids were leaving the house for the day for training and shopping, the investigation team had them watched, waiting for Cain to try and take one of the kids and catch him then.

Thankfully. He never turned up.

From what they had managed to gather, Cain had always worked alone, too territorial of his own hunt to let others join in.

Clearly. She had been wrong.

They had already spent the last week building a profile for him. Well mostly, she did. Boulder put his input in and did give the occasional insight, though his role was more oriented on interviewing and paperwork. When Apricot came in as their fielded intelligence officer, he started to gather more obscure information on the escaped convict allowing a better picture of Remus Cain to be painted.

Thank God they sent Ape to the house with the furniture. He not only managed to pass on the new information without it being compromised but he also succeeded in placing the panic button in Ironwood's home- the one that served to bring them here.

Sadly, not fast enough.

The house was caved in at the front with expensive damages on the infrastructure she inwardly wished was well-insured. A redheaded girl could be seen dragging a large unconscious man by the foot, over the scorched remains of what was once a well-kempt garden. Bound in Bolos, he posed little threat to anyone.

"Shit." Boulder helpfully cursed. Slamming his hand on the steering wheel he tugged at his scroll. 'Squad A, lock down the area. Squad B, call for prisoner transports, secure any hostiles."

Miss Schnee was at the door, weapon on her hip but hand ready on the handle. Boulder put his hands up to greet her, mostly as a gesture of surrender to show he meant no harm

"Hey Weiss, remember me? Detective Boulder." He softly greeted, aiming to sooth, but the girl stayed tense. 

"Aren't you based in Mantle?" She asked sharply.

"I go where I'm needed, and clearly, you need all the help you can get." He answered smoothly. She gave them a suspicious look, and Ace Operative Clover appeared behind her, putting a soft, bandaged hand on her shoulder.

He looked like he had been through hell. There was a pang in her chest that she pushed down. Ebi was dusty, bloody and bruised. She didn't consider herself maternal, but she didn't want to think of how much worse off the young hunters would be.

"Morning, Specialist, Detective." He said, looking weary. "Cain and a group of mercenaries attacked, we drove them off, captured them or killed them, no casualties on our side."

"I would like to speak with the General." She said. She heard her partner sigh.

While she was always more direct, Boulder liked to ease people into a conversation. She felt no need to sugarcoat anything or play around. Not when there were corpses about.

Clover nodded. "I leave it to you, we have a man down that I need to care for, bring aid in for the kids, blankets, anything warm, we're already organizing a transport out."

One of the kids was healing a man near the fire, looking like he had been through a meat grinder, Clover knelt next to him, continuing to instruct the others. Qrow's niece, the one with the cape, was cleaning up the man's unrecognizable face. Her sister sat on top of a torn couch, wrapped like a burrito and staring at flames with a faunus girl hugging her. 

She spied a blanket over a body in the corner. If this was any other case, she might have been furious that they were ruining the evidence. But this was so far beyond a crime scene that it hardly mattered. It was a war zone. 

Hunters in theory were only supposed to fight grimm. These kids were seeing the unexpected side of the job, where fighting other hunters, fellow people, wasn't just reserved for sparring and Vytal.

She and Boulder parted ways so Boulder could direct the other investigators upstairs and begin to survey the damage completely. “James, _please_ , rest.” Branwen pleaded, she stood at the dining room door, the lounge room behind her. "You used your semblance, you know what it does to you-"

Ironwood was pacing, eyes glued to his scroll, hand to his mouth and beard. Branwen was leaning on a chair, trying to get the larger man to sit down. It wasn't hard to spot that Branwen had his weapon again. A good sign at least.

“I need to know how he got into the security.” He mumbled, “I need to do something, Qrow, I can’t just sit here-” James lost all the comfort and relief he felt earlier when the facts hit him in the face. His house should have been a fortress with his custom made codes he himself worked on with both Pietro and Will Scarlatina.

“Yes you can and you need to.” Branwen said firmly. It sounded like the general was exhausted from the fight.

The wail of sirens continued, the emergency vehicles would be turning up soon. Thank God they were here to direct people away from the group. Everyone looked like they were on their last legs.

“General Ironwood.” She greeted. She was about to go into the usual spiel; that they would look over the crime scene, give more of an in-depth debriefing as the rest of the team began to look over the damage.

Ironwood didn’t respond. He walked to the broken window, stuck his head out into the cool air and promptly threw up.

“James!” Branwen said, alarmed, talking a few long steps over to the General and putting a hand on his back.

“I'm okay, it's either the stress or residue from whatever that mushroom woman dosed me with- Spore.” he said, wiping his mouth. Branwen grabbed him and dragged him to the kitchen. She followed. He took a moment to compose himself, rubbing his temple with one large hand and Branwen was running water from the tap.

“Spore?” Branwen asked, “Was that her name?”

“Charcoal and Spore, from the fight they gave Clover and Rod; I can tell they’re good, real good.” a look of shame crossed his face before turning his gaze away. "I… didn't get much of a chance to face them. I was dosed from behind with the woman's semblance, they pulled most of my weight but I got the last blow at least."

Branwen frowned, and looked to be thinking hard. “I remember a rival tribe from a couple of years back with a sub-leader named Spore… name escapes me at the moment.” he scratched at his head. “But they had never come so close north before. If my memory serves correctly- and it probably doesn’t, so just take what I say with a grain of salt- they were southern mistralian. I wonder how they got into Atlas in these times.”

“While we're at it, why would Cain hire anyone to assist him? Where could he even get the money or influence to get their loyalty?” Starch said, it had been eating at her since they were called. It didn't fit the profile.

“Cause it wasn’t Cain that hired them.” Branwen said

“Qrow.” Ironwood said, exhausted. 

“You told them about Amity, they know about Tyrian and Watts, but do they know anything about Beacon?”

"They didn't need to know at the time." Ironwood admitted, "But now that we know that he's working with them, we have to."

Starch kept herself composed.

"That seems to be a running theme in what the team is told." She quipped cooly. "There are things about this case that just don't add up, and it has everything to do with you Mister Branwen." She tilted her head to him, and his brow twitch down for a moment. "We were told your semblance was turning into a bird, something unheard off, but semblances are like that. Your bad luck semblance story was just a cover for it so you can spy without issues."

"But then we were told to look into electrical disturbances and then we were able to find the crime scene. And if I were to hazard a guess, what happened to that house is what happens when a back luck semblance goes out of control. How can a man have two semblances?"

James didn't like where this was going so he chimed in to quell her suspicions. "We will debrief you and the investigation team when we have the chance."

"Qrow is a fitting name for a faunus."

Branwen stared at her, gears turning in his head. Before any of them could say anything Starch spoke.

"You jumped off a balcony and it seems no one is concerned that you tried to kill yourself." She took a step forward, squinting her eyes in response to her conclusions. "There were sightings of a large winged beast flying in Atlas near the school, however it seemed like the security wasn't able to pick it up at all."

The two men looked to have a silent conversation with each other, having pointed looks and Ironwood looked to Starch after opening his eyes.

"In due time you will be informed. We kept things on a need-to-know basis for Qrow's safety and the students." Ironwood rubbed at his face. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to pulse-check with the remaining Ace Operatives to see how much longer we need to wait for them."

“Nope. Sit down."

"I-"

"Sit. Down." Qrow enunciated with more force. The general didn't have much fight left in him, and sank into the kitchen chair Qrow had grabbed.

"Nora's with Ren, Jaune, Ruby and Clover are treating Rod, Blake with Yang- Weiss! Honey, can you come in here please?" The former Schnee heiress was quick to enter the kitchen, the gentle warmth in her eyes was not something she was known for before.

"Can you keep an eye on James and make sure he rests? He isn't feeling too hot."

Nodding Weiss grabbed a clean glass and filled it with water for James to drink. Placing it in front of him, she rubbed his shoulder as if to remind him they all cared. He was her uncle after all, they were family and the gesture was heartwarming to see.

Qrow had led Starch up the stairs of the kitchen to the top floor, bending down and gripping a robe he looked to have pulled off a body earlier. “Clothes are new,” Branwen assessed. “The Tailor machines’ tags they were printed from have been removed, but they had to have been made in the kingdom somewhere.”

She nodded, having come to the same conclusion herself. “We can narrow it down from the fabric used, simply removing the tag doesn’t get rid of the trail. They seem to be made of silk which definitely points to Mistral.” 

"Don't worry about it, look we need to discuss things James shouldn't hear right after we all almost died. I don't want him hearing anything that could upset him." As if on que, they heard Ironwood's powerful cough from downstairs.

She could admire the protectiveness the two of them had for each other. Not unlike her own partnership with Boulder. She did regret her words, her voiced assumptions of the two.

“Speaking of triggers, I truly apologise for my insensitivity in our last meeting. Our objective nature sometimes makes us speak harshly, we have only the best intentions in mind." She said, seeing that there were three corpses, one missing their head and the lovely red stain on the wall indicated impact.

“Water under the bridge.” he said. "There are bigger things to worry about now."

"How are you?" She pressed, trying to be more sensitive like Apricot had coached her before. "The encounter with Cain had to have been difficult, of course."

She didn't truly expect an answer.

“It…. it was terrifying." Admitted a rather worn out Qrow. " I couldn't stop myself from freezing up, all I could think about was how he was going to take me again and hurt my kids. "

She didn't know if he did it subconsciously, but he gripped the handle of his sword. "Until I realized I could fight back." He said. "It was like a spell broke on me."

“And he ran, didn’t he?” He looked at her, a little frown on his brow. It was a constant in Cain's fights. He didn't take risks so as soon as things got heated he ran to strike again. A classic example of guerilla tactics.

“Yeah, he did.” he sighed after a moment, rubbing the back of his neck. “Listen, you're the profiler, aren’t you?”

“Correct.”

“When I was about to kill him, he looked at me with this… expression I can’t explain. Like he was confused and he asked me ‘do you really want to kill me?’” he exhaled, moving away from the banister. “Then he dropped his weapons and… apologised. He looked like he was ready to drop to his knees and beg for forgiveness. As if what happened was just a bad break up, like what he did would ever be forgivable.”

She winced, but allowed him to continue.

"I want to know why he said that." He concluded. "I froze again, cause I couldn't … comprehend his words."

“From the information we gathered on Cain, in my professional opinion I don't think he's ever had a healthy attachment before.” Starch was at odds with what to do, but decided that Qrow deserved the truth, if he really wanted to know it. “May I speak to you about what we learnt from his time in Mistral Mental Asylum?”

“I need to know. Yes. Please.”

“After his trial and being sent to Mistral's Central Mental Asylum, he was classified as a non violent patient.” She started, Qrow scoffed near immediately after she spoke.

“A cover to lower the staff’s guard?”

“That’s what was assumed, he’s proven to be intelligent enough. But from his therapist’s notes and observations he was genuinely making an improvement. Made no attempt to escape, and seemed to be… repenting."

"I can't believe that."

"It's hard to belive, bit going over his notes it seems like his moral code is rather. Lacking. He lacked control early in life. Grew up outside of the kingdoms and taught himself everything he knows. The thing is that when it came to forming connections with people he didn't know how to handle his emotions. Finding someone he had interest in he needed absolute control over them, not understanding equality in a relationship. Hence the druggings."

Qrow mulled over her words. 

"I'm trying to contact the therapist to get a better idea on his motivations that his notes didnt outline." She moved to look out the balcony. "Because he didn't seem obsessed at all until he broke out, seemingly at random, talking about finding his 'Blackbird'."

“I think that’s enough, Specialist.”

It was the strange young boy again, eyes fierce and angry, hands bandaged.

“Oz.” Branwen said, not in greeting, or acknowledgement, but sounding like a warning. 

She was still trying to find out what the child's dynamic was with the older men. All she knew was the child was protective of Qrow and to an extent of James, not like a child would guard a parent, however. More the opposite as if he were their legal guardian. 

“I don’t understand the logic of telling a victim that their attacker had their reasons.” He said. Starch blinked at him.

Qrow placed his left hand on the wizard's shoulder, “I wanted to know, Ozpin.”

“What good is that information?” he asked. "It's not going to matter."

There was definitely something up with that kid. Whatever secrets the general and company kept where impeding the investigation.

"I'll take my leave and join up with my team."

* * *

Ozpin had awakened disoriented. It was much easier to make the switch in Oscar's consciousness. He was mentally exhausted and still reeling from the events of the early morning. 

Ozpin replayed the memories. Qrow and James had shown no mercy with the intruders. So he felt Oscar pile back, and himself be pulled forward to fill the mental void.

It worried him. He needed more time to figure out if their new state was permanent or a prelude to becoming one. It had never felt like this before. It was always a partnership, becoming one like milk and tea.

Once Starch was gone back downstairs, Qrow rounded to him.

"What happened, Ozpin? Oscar couldn't reach you before, were you hiding or did something unusual happen?"

He didnt react, the accusation of hiding again stung at the immortal.

"I couldn't wake up. I don't understand what happened, it may have been the medicine, but we had an odd dream and I got disconnected from Oscar. Apparently, Oscar was having a heatstroke, so it's anyone's guess. I ought to thank Clover, for taking care of him- us."

"That's not reassuring at all." Qrow got his concern addressed somewhat so now he was ready to confront Ozpin's hovering. "Look Ozpin, I'm not a child. I made the decision, I asked for more information." 

Walking over to the ruined balcony and looking out, seeing people of the investigation team combing the area and bringing in the mercenaries that Blake and Ruby took down. He could see the lights and hear the sirens as the entire block was getting packed.

What a mess.

"I know you're not a child, it's just that…"

"'Just that' _what_?" He asked sharply. Ozpin felt at a loss for words.

"I don't want you to be hurt anymore." He settled on, because at its core, that's all he wanted.

Qrow scoffed at the claim, for years he was the first one to send to the frontlines. "I'm going to get hurt again. It's the nature of my line of work." A creeping dread set into Ozpin's bones.

"You can't be thinking of trying to find him now."

"Why not? I'm nearly 100 percent again. I have Harbinger. And tonight was a not too gentle reminder that I can wipe the floor with his corpse." There was a sharp bite to his words. "Once the aura suppressants are out of my system, I'm ending this."

"Qrow…"

"I'm not dumb enough to leave without telling anyone." Qrow assured, but not well. "James's heart can't take anymore stress. Rod is in bad shape, we don't even know if he'll have permanent damage so we can't rely on him, and Clover... I'm needed here. It's my turn to protect them, all of them."

Ozpin couldn't argue with Qrow, those were all valid statements. However his paternal instincts forced a compromise at least "I'll respect your decisions, but there's safety in numbers, Qrow, so please exercise caution, for my sake as well.

“Can I ask you something?" He continued without waiting for an answer. "What separates me and Cain?” the question seemed to scare Qrow so much he couldn't turn his gaze away from the yard. 

“Qrow!” he said aghast. “You are not like him, please, don’t ever compare yourself to that. _Beast._ ”

Qrow turned around to meet his horrified gaze with an unreadable expression.

“We’re both from Mistral, both bad starts in life. Only difference is that Peeta picked me and Raven up while he was left to fend for himself. What if Peeta found Cain, and not us? If we didn’t die from freezing to death we could have turned out like him.”

Ozpin didn't know what to say.

“He’s still an animal, and his crimes are long past the point of coming back from. He could repent for the rest of his miserable life and it would never be enough to make up for the hurt he’s caused others. Not just me, Oz. This isn’t just about me.”

"I'm not saying he could have turned out better. I'm saying I could have turned out worse."

Ozpin could only stare back blankly. Qrow sighed and turned back to his former headmaster.

"You helped make me into the person I am today. I'm a mess, I drank for years, slept around irresponsibility and caused everyone a lot of headaches and grief. But I like to think I've done some good following you."

Qrow fought for him, believed in him. It didn't matter where he had to go, if he didn't have food or shelter. He gladly spied and killed for him, would have gladly died for him had the need arisen. Ozpin knew that for a fact.

When Qrow went off the radar for months he would fear that Salem's people got him and dragged him to her domain. Then he would slaunter back to his office smelling like a distillery pretending like nothing was wrong.

And Salem honestly, wouldn't be the worse thing to happen to Qrow now.

"I want to make the world better Oz. I don't care if Salem can't be killed. Her people can be. Grimm can be destroyed. Villages rebuilt. Bandits chased out. We were always fighting against a hurricane, but it's worth it. It's always going to be worth it."

Ozpin took a step forward. And then another. He crossed the room in a near jarring motion before giving up on being reserved and threw himself at the man.

Qrow needed this heart to heart for a long while now and mustered the strength to get the pain off his chest. "I'm hurt you lied to me Ozpin, but I understand where you came from. I lost confidence in myself and didn't know what to do anymore because the man I thought had all the answers didn't have a clue on how to win the war. I don't know if this is the lifetime you get to save humanity, but I want it to be, so count me in."

"I'm sorry. I ...really am." He whispered.

Qrow thought he wouldn't be able to stand an apology from the ancient being. He felt his eyes prick. He was tired, Harbinger felt heavy on his back.

The transports arrived above them, their loud engines whirling.

"It's time to go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qorvid:  
> And there we have burial.
> 
> Last chapter was brutal, an intense fight scene and a cliffhanger we were dying to continue. But life is life
> 
> Rod was critically wounded and had the still idealistic Jaune not been there he would have been left for dead. Had they still taken him out, he would have succumbed without Aura Amp. 
> 
> Unlike with Qrow, Jaune got his hands in him immediately so his semblance was able to aid him more effectively
> 
> James finally uses some of his semblance which is yet unconfirmed in straws of what it does. Full throttle reveals it's true nature as it is NOT a strength semblance. It is called Atlas however.
> 
> Next chapter will start a new mini arc as theh relocate the teams. Comment below your predictions for James's semblance ;)
> 
> Andy: Lmao you guys love Rod and Im so sorry we kept him buried for two weeks. Life unfortunately happens. 
> 
> This is the interlude chapter and we're starting the next arc, which will be the second to last one right before the ending arc. You know we love to tease, but when things picl up again there will be much bigger warnings.


	38. Pulse Check

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: 
> 
> Cain, mentions of underage.

"So you thought it would be funny to allow Cain to take the mercenaries and attack the house?" Watts demanded to know, Cinder only smiled in amusement. After all, he was still trapped in some prison facility, and he could do nothing but yell at her through a scroll facetime. Such an infuriating predicament. "And what do you have to show for it? Nothing! None of the brats, none of them dead and out of our hair."

The warehouse where they had made their rendezvous- had long since been emptied out of workers. It was one of Jacques Dust storage warehouses, and with the embargo it was beyond capacity. Cinder wondered, briefly, how much damage a warehouse full of dust could do if detonated. Something that she would keep in mind if worse came to worse.

“It didn't matter if Cain succeeded or not. We still benefit from the attack. We have them running scared, they would be focused on finding out where Cain has gone, how he managed to get into the security and where he even got the funds to hire the mercenaries in the first place.”

"You do realize that I would be the first man they'd frisk, correct?"

"You'll think of something, you're supposed to be clever."

He narrowed his eyes. "And if he managed to kill ironwood? All of my careful planning, editing! All to waste! I want him to live through his _ruin."_

"Now who is being personal?" She asked, trying not to sound smug, but it crept into her words so naturally.

He composed himself, narrowing his eyes. "This has nothing to do with personal gain, it's about our meticulous plans. He needs to be alive for this next part; the chaos that it would bring would far surpass anything post mortem. I _wanted_ those mercenaries to instigate riots. When I gave you the hack to his security it was to delete his security footage."

"They have far too much talent for me to have them do something so trivial. From what I understand, Dear Spore and Charcoal were captured alive for questioning, after severely injuring many of Ironwood's followers." She smiled at him. "And if Ironwood brings Robyn in it would flush her out of whatever rat hole she's been hiding in."

“It’s so funny when you make big girl decisions, acting as if you were born a Queen instead of the Pawn you are.” Cinder twitched enraged at Watt's scoff.

“Even a pawn has more worth than those removed from the board like yourself. You're still stuck on the sidelines, spectating due to _my_ machinations.” She not so gently reminded.

“I don’t understand what makes you so smug, Cinder. You’ll have to face her eventually and face your past mistakes.” His eyes lit up at the thought of her being in trouble with their master like a child tattling on her, she could tell he was smiling through his stupid moustache. “And when that happens, I wouldn’t want to be in your _shoes.”_

He hung up before she could retort, and was left scowling at a blank screen. She heard the sound of Remus's humming as he returned once more, into the warehouse’s main office, where she had situated herself. He had taken care of the mercenaries that had survived and tied up loose ends. Unlike Tyrian, he seemed to be much more efficient in his kills, ending their lives quickly instead of playing with them like the scorpion faunus was so fond of. At least when murder was strictly necessary.

"Why are you so cheerful, Remus?" She indulged herself to ask. Win or lose, the attack would have been a success. The only negative they received was Cain losing Harbinger, meaning they would have to account for Branwen taking the field again. Precautions were in order, even if she doubted a single huntsman could tip the scales in Atlas's favor, even with his weapon.

Sending Cain to the house wasn't a gamble like Watts had thought. Cain wanted the same thing, for Ironwood to live through his ruin, and then, _only_ then would he be allowed to die. She didn't know for sure, what caused the blond maniac's rage towards James, but it was working out for them much more favorably than they originally thought. 

"I don't expect you to understand nor care." He replied, though his mood did not shift.

"Enlighten me." She said, if she understood his motives better, it would be much easier to deal with him.

He turned to her fully, expression looking almost joyful.

"Qrow could have killed me but didn't." There was a strange glittering in his eyes. "I was worried for a while, but he still cares about me, we're still playing our game." He continued after she gave a half hearted nod to indicate she was listening. "But I want my prize already; I want to take my blackbird back to Mistral so we can settle down. I agree with him. No more cat and mouse between us.”

“Settle down?” She frowned, but quickly hid her expression. Cain looked to be day dreaming about something and not paying attention to her reaction.

“Somewhere quiet and remote. I think he would like the quiet.” he mused. “Though I am going to have to keep him somewhere secure until he learns to not fly away from me.” He turned to her, “If I clipped his feathers in bird form, will it hurt his human half?”

It confirmed her suspicions that Cain knew about Branwens bird form. But the way he spoke made her gut tighten. The soft look of admiration caught her off guard.

Was he….

Was Cain in _love with Branwen_? Of course he was, at the very least he must think he is. Did Cain think that Branwen returned his sentiment? After he tortured him into memory loss?

_What the fuck?_ Was he really this delusional?

* * *

After reassuring James they'd call him as soon as they were treated, the injured doctors took off. Getting Rod into the airlift was easy enough; getting him to stay put was another thing entirely. Because unfortunately, Atlas Private Hospital was closest, Clover opted to take him there.

"Take me to Atlas Military, I am literally in more capable hands in- in the Anatomy 101 lab than in that- that slaughter house!" Rod scowled.

“Please stop being difficult, you shouldn't be talking so much. There's still blood in your lungs, which I can’t do anything about.”

“I can't stop; it's my defining trait.”

“Besides we're here already, they won't dare treat either of us poorly. No one can pull a fast one on us… and no one's gonna hurt you here, they'd have to answer to me.”

“Fine. You win, I'll make it hard on them at least.”

It was barely 10 minutes later and Clover was severely regretting his choice to bring him here. Rod had his wounds dressed fairly swiftly, his right arm stabilized until they could get a proper cast on. The paramedics had succeeded in stabilizing his blood pressure with saline drips, though he would soon need a blood transfusion. In the meantime, as they ran a check with the blood bank for the allusive O negative blood that the acerbic man needed, they tended to his partner.

The medics made quick work of treating Clover's palms. The debris from James's home had managed to slice his hands open, with wounds threatening to tear his tendons through. Even with aura boosts, he'd need to have them in for at least 3 days, so hopefully Cain stayed put for now. At the moment, none of the adults were especially combat ready, so the more time they could stall, the better.

"Stick that needle in me wrong, kid, and I'll stick you with several.", snarled Rod, the myriad of painkillers had yet to soften his demeanor. Though weaponless, his threats still intimidated the poor intern, who was trying to insert the chest tube into him. Working in the ER was nerve racking by itself, treating the head of cardiology of the military hospital gave jitters in its own class.

Clover provided a guiding reminder to the intern. The proper technique required the tube to be placed in the 6th intercostal space, inclined towards Rod's apex for optimal results.

To be fair, the treatment so far was actually decent. Clover and Rod had been freezing their asses off but were promptly cleaned up and dressed in proper robes. The stitches and wound dressing were artfully done, and cleaned so well they doubted any infections would happen. They were still on edge, however, after Qrow's treatment.

"Can you call up my parents to tell them that, A- I'm fine, and B- we need a car to pick us up since I left mine in James's garage." Rod asked, Clover uncrossed his arms and made a face.

"...Oops." Clover immediately reached for his scroll and dialed for his second in command. "Elm! So we forgot to mention there is a woman in James’s car boot, you need to see if she's alive. Watch out, she's grabby, also she's a lot tougher than she looks so be careful, she’s got a touch based semblance.”

The intern stared at the Ace Operative.

"Eyes up! You're lucky you work here where the standards are lower and not at Bishop Public where you'd be eaten alive for taking your eyes off your patient like this." Rod snapped.

“I'm sorry! I'll do my best to meet the military's standard!”

“Meet the standard? Why try? I know you'd never make it through the hospital's door.”

Clover felt a little bad, it was only human to be distracted by such an odd out of context request he had just made. With a head motion filled with sympathy he jerked his head to the door. “It's best you get someone more experienced, please. I'll look after him in the meantime.”

“He shouldn’t have listened to you. A page would have been fine, since you aren't supposed to leave a patient unattended in the ER.” Rod scoffed as the young man left with haste.

“You are being a little too mean even for you.”

Hera stepped into the room to aid the injured men. Who could fault her for chiming in? "I agree, I feel you're being grumpy," She, like many, had seen the news that morning, and the ‘explosion’ had been top news since dawn. Clover gave her a nod and left the room, making an offhand remark he would inquire about the blood packs they were waiting on.

"I feel like I got a house dropped on me." Came a characteristic quip from the specialist.

The beautiful faunus seemed quite amused. While their injuries were hardly a joking matter, true huntsmen could infallibly find humour in even the worst of circumstances. "I was told it was only half a house. Isn't Clover supposed to be the dramatic one?" She asked with an innocence that belied her intentions.

"Yeah, the vertical half, which is essentially the same!" Rod responded while staring stubbornly at the chest tube, aware he would never be able to insert it into himself, but still too prideful to ask for assistance.

“Let me help. Lie down and on the count of three, inhale deeply” Without another moment wasted, Rod carefully turned over making sure he wouldn't injure his arm and allowed his fellow ROOSTer to insert the tube. Despite the anesthesia, he still felt the pain though played it off as best as he could. Getting manhandled by Cain during their confrontation was far worse than whatever medical procedure would follow. "Look. This might not be the right time to talk, but Ape and I discussed matters. We might have shared a few secrets."

Gossip was rarely a good thing, especially with such wild cards like the Granites, so caution was necessary. “And you're freely telling me this because?” Rod started at her words. Just how much did they know? He hoped they hadn't learned about Salem.

"He's doing his job; I'm doing mine. Or I'm at the very least doing my best. Please try not to move, I'm putting the medical tape on." She ordered. Rod grumbled as she did just that.

"So what do you know?" He inquired, leaning into his pillow more, the drain made him quite uncomfortable, though he could feel the pressure gradually normalize in his lung. Rod decided to misdirect her with basic information and fish to see where she stood. “Since we’re touching base like this and you will probably find out from your husband- I'll tell you. We got attacked by a band of mercenaries, Qrow’s assailant was with them...”

Rod felt his neck pulse where Cain had attached himself and shivered.

"I imagined it was related to the Branwen case. We've pieced together the context for the most part. The attack had to be more personal than political gain, since Mantle has mostly been quieter. Ironwood and now Clover likely have targets on them due to rumours of them being together-"

"Which they’re not." Rod huffed. "James I mean."

“You don’t have to confirm that to me.” She rolled her eyes. “Due to the rumours they definitely had targets painted on their backs. However he doesn't have the power to act alone."

"Mercenaries don't come cheap, someone well connected is probably on his side. We've all considered it, the issue is there are so many people capable of aiding Cain, that it's hard to narrow it down. Someone we all know and despise is obviously on the top of our list, though he's hardly the only suspect."

"I doubt he isn't involved. Because of some weird timing on Mr. Schnee’s part, we infer he was waiting for election day to smear the General and Robyn's name. He is likely working with Cain to some capacity even if he isn't his only accomplice. This goes beyond shady business tactics. Now, this concerns the security of Atlas. To target leaders the way Cain has, we desperately need to keep an eye on Jacques to find out the truth.”

Rod still didn't know if he could trust her completely. Her logic was quite sound with suspecting Jacques Schnee, but anyone with 2 brain cells would first think of him. With her proximity to the case via Apricot, there was little he would be able to keep from her. For now, he'd keep caution in revealing any of Ironwood's action plans or any more theories.

Hera decided to cast his arm, keeping an eye on his very concerning vytals. Rod wasn't in shock yet, but his blood work showed he needed the transfusion soon- possibly more than 2 units worth. When they began to wonder where Clover had gone, the two ROOSTer's were greeted with the lieutenant general dramatically entering the room maybe 40 minutes later.

"SAL-U-TATIONS!" bellowed a gleeful Clover, rolling himself into the room on an office chair. He had a bandaid on his arm and the sticker on his shirt that said 'I gave Blood!' lit up the room with the smiling red droplet as a mascot.

"Donations? How much blood did they draw from you, Cloves?" Hera sighed. "...That's a swivel chair, why aren't you in a wheelchair?"

"In order of your questions! Yes. A lot. They didn't have Rod's type and were going to place a request to get it shipped." He confirmed. "But 'cause I’m Acting General and I do what I want and I made them take as much as you needed 'cause I’m an O negative. And I told 'em ‘send the bags to room 412! Oh yeah… I didn't want to leave my buddy alone so I stole the chair."

Rod was desperately trying not to laugh and failing miserably.

“Clover that’s a floor away- this is room 312.” Hera pinched her nose. "Why on Remnant would you donate more than one unit in your condition? Did- Did no one check you for a concussion before they took your blood?"

"I got a juice box," he sang back, unhelpfully, taking a moment to suck on said empty juice box. It was clearly designed for much smaller, child-sized hands and was in no way enough to help him recuperate.

"That was not the answer I wanted to hear." Hera sighed, getting up from her place on the bed. “I need to go talk to whatever intern at the Donation Center let you boss them around and go track those units of blood down. I have been practicing for 20 years. I shouldn’t have to clean up after people's mistakes so much…"

"Hera, I can get you a job at Bishop Public; hell, I could probably pull strings if you want to enlist again, a proper contract with James." Rod offered. "You'd get weekends off, mostly- barring emergencies, you know.

“I can pull strings toooo.” Clover said, looking like he was plucking invisible strings but waving his hands around without any real reason to them.

"I am so tempted right now." She said, turning at the doorway and taking the back of Clover's chair and pushing him further into the room. "I shouldn't be discussing this so openly, but the changes in internal policies here has made my job increasingly difficult. A lot of inexperienced hands have come into the hospital and the Branwen Incident is proof this hospital isn't accepting quality applicants like they used to."

“Not the first time an intern fucked up, I would like to see competent doctors treating patients unlike the intern that treated Qrow.” 

Clover squinted at him. “What are you talking about, what intern?" Something wasn't adding up.

"The intern that dosed Qrow with enough barbiturates to knock him out for two days.” Rod supplied, raising his eyebrow at the non response. “Are you legitimately concussed Clover?” Clover made a face, but only nodded no in response. "Hera, this place is lucky James refuses to submit any medical grievance for privacy reasons; that person seriously could have killed him."

“Wait wait wait wait.” Clover started, forgot what he was trying to say, then remembering it again.

“Blood-Loss-Clover shouldn’t be talking, it makes him dizzy.” Hera interrupted him, as he had donated a lot back in his academy days, they knew exactly how he got. She caught him by the head and hand her hands through it, stopping when she felt something and saw Clover wince. "And I am getting you checked ASAP, you have a bump on your head and need a CT scan."

"… Hera. There were no interns in the room when Qrow was sedated." The reticent look he showed them made her frown as she pulled her hands away.

"… the written reports state otherwise." She began, but Clover shook his head.

"I was there, Hera. No intern scrubs, they all wore dark blue." He clarified, as the interns all wore a mint green uniform in Atlas Private. "I may have had my nose broken and the lights were kind of, well not working. but I knew what was going on. No one was wearing intern scrubs. Only doctors and nurses."

“Why did no one tell me this when we talked about it the day after?” she asked sharply, her eyes brimming in anger.

Rod cut in, "I didn't know, I assumed you ran a _proper_ investigation and actually checked the surveillance cameras."

“I wasn't aware neither of you knew since you both said you were taking care of it. I wasn't even aware he was on Mnemosynol of all things- I wouldn't have let them give him any sedatives, otherwise.” Clover rubbed at his temple, the movements tugged slightly at his recent stitches. "So you've either been lied to about this intern, that may or may not exist…"

"Or I'm the liar." Hera completed the line of thought with the hollow realization that the integrity of the hospital had been breached. Looking disturbed she reassured them she would properly resolve the issue. "I'll get your transfusion ready, afterwards I need… to check on something- with Apricot." 

"Hera, the medic never told me her name, I remember she was petite with green eyes and dark hair- likely black, it hardly narrows things down but…"

The faunus seemed confused at this statement. "... A petite dr. with green eyes? I've never met someone that fits that description, perhaps they were new?" While it wasn't unusual to have a coworker you weren't acquainted with, especially in such a large hospital, it certainly raised some red flags in this scenario.

"It wasn't the first time I had seen them, several times on the night shift in fact." Clover recalled meeting this silent doctor on many occasions, near the vending machine or checking on Qrow's vitals.

"I'll find a name and a pike to have her head on. First thing first, room 401 was it?"

Once Hera hooked Rod to the IV, they were left to their privacy. She explained she would check back in 2 hours to change the bag. While her shift ended in the afternoon, she promised to find the culprit through any means necessary. A quick head scan confirmed Clover was fine, so she settled with giving him another, slightly larger, juice box and grimm shaped crackers.

Rod looked at Clover and knew something was wrong. He drank his juice fairly fast but he merely stared at what seemed to be either a manticore or a teryx shaped treat. "Are you actually okay, Clover?"

“I’ll manage.” Clover felt a wave of sobriety, his concerns about Qrow's wellbeing came as another wake up call after last night's attack. Here though, he was alone with one of his oldest friends, who was still lying on his side on the hospital bed. “I’m glad you’re alive.”

“I am as well. It'd kinda suck to die right before my kid's birthday. And well… you know.”

The thought had occurred to him when he was digging his friend up. How was he ever going to face Asher again if Rod had died? 'Happy Birthday, kid! Your present is a closed casket funeral.' Just the thought triggered the now nauseous Clover.

"Hey Goldwin… can I hug you or will it hurt you?" Clover could barely muster the strength to ask. Rod rolled his eyes, sat up slightly to extend his good arm and motioned for him to come closer.

"I don’t care, come here." Clover eased himself onto the side of the bed and pulled him in tight, careful of the bandages- and this was just too familiar to him, remembering how fragile Qrow had been in the days after the attack. "Hell, after last night I low-key needed one, too."

Clover truly wouldn't be able to stand anymore loss. He tried to keep his deep breaths going,be positive. A hospital stay meant they were alive, his brain understood that, his heart refuted. "We're safe, that's all that matters."

“You know it wasn’t your fault, right?” Rod soothed without context, but Clover didn't need it.

“But-”

“I. pushed. you.” Rod emphasised. "Damn it. This is why… Clover, not every bad thing that happens is your fault."

"It's not. But when things do go bad, I’m not hurt. The people around me are."

“Would you have rather been buried with me?” The question weakened Clover's resolve. "Because that probably would have killed the both of us. It wasn’t my intention to get crushed when I pushed you, but keeping you relatively unharmed saved my lucky ass. Sure James would have gotten me out eventually, but you did most of the heavy lifting and got me out in time.”

Clover opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find the right words. "I still had to make it up to you, us O negatives have to stick together."

“It wasn't entirely necessary but I do appreciate it. I- I'm getting sleepy, you must be too; you probably need more rest as any of us. Let's nap, the bed's big enough for the two of us, just careful with my arm.” He began to lie back down again.

"Sounds good; I won't get in trouble, will I?” He asked, easing onto the bed next to his friend.

"I'm paying for this bed and I can choose to share it, mister Acting General. You turn over once and I'll kick you both out, though."

“Both?” 

“You and Harold.”

Clover didn’t say anything and sat up, and stuck his index finger up. Rod watched, not really knowing what his friend was doing.

"Poke." Clover said as he pushed hard down on Rod’s nose.

"Clover I swear to god-" and Rod poked him in the bandaid where they drew blood.

“Ow!”

“Serves you right.”

“I poked you in a non-injured spot!” Clover pouted.

With a roll of his gold eyes, Rod scoffed back. “Stop being such a baby; I'm too old for this.”

The age game again. Clover was more than a year younger than his old teammates so they always teased him about it. “Hah, have your 40s been rough, old man?” 

"Please you're almost 40 already. Do you call your boyfriend an old man?" 

“He's surprisingly not into it, I'd call him daddy if he wanted me to.”

“Gross.”

"Daddy kinks turn you, of all people, off?" Clover was amused and had needed the distraction.

“Please as if something so vanilla would scare me off." Because of the temperament that came with his eyes, Rod did more than his fair share of experiments as an adult. A daddy kink meant nothing compared to his checklist. " 'Gross' because you're into Qrow, not because I'm judging you.”

“I'm not just into him; I love him.”

“I know you do."

"Do you mind?" Clover asked. "I knooow that you two don't usually get along and I'm sorry for not telling you earlier but the project and our relationship wasn't really official at the time and-

"Cloves, he makes you happy." Rod cut him off, because Blood-loss Clover had no real sense of conversation. "I've never seen you so happy before with someone. So if he keeps getting you to smile like you do, I think I can put up with him, without murdering him at least. Unless he starts stealing my food like he used to. 'My germs' doesn't roll with me."

Qrow loved to mess with food. Clover remembered he would sneak sips of his protein shakes whenever he thought he wasn't looking. Call it juvenile, but the indirect kisses made him giddy. "He's just so good, Rod." He smiled softly. "He hasn't deserved a single thing that's happened to him."

Rod's gaze softened with guilt. He knew things about Qrow that Clover didn't- stuff even James didn't fully know. _Damned wizard, troublesome Scavenger._

"No, he really hasn't." He muttered. "You deserved to have been together from the start. Crying shame how our academy days played out you could have been so happy had you met Qrow before _him."_

Clover was taken back at the statement, at the mention of that night. He played off his surprise by looking away.

"Yeah, him… not just me though, you deserved to be happy too. I dunno what happened, Rod, between-"

"Finish that sentence and I will neuter you, with a butter knife. I'm happiest when I get to rest, so just sleep.” He had half a mind to smother his friend with the single pillow they were going to share. “Tomorrow's a busy day and I'm not staying the night. Sleep for now and we can go to my parents' place after we've gathered our strength."

"Aye, aye Captain! Just hope Asher doesn't tackle my bruised self…"

"Better you than me."

* * *

"This is the right room. Hera confirmed… Boiiiiis!" Clover was awake in moments.

Rounding around the open door, a couple peered in. Lloyd looked scruffy, as if he just came off the night shift. Silver hair was peppered into his brown locks- far more than he had the last time they had met, though they admittedly suited him. Nutmeg seemed equally tired, her long white hair was in a topknot. Their baby, who was strapped to her front, was clearly the cause of their newfound bags.

"LLOYD, NUTTY, BABY!" Clover gasped loudly, forgetting any thought of rest, making Rod groan out to see what he was yelling about. The Bishop had long come to accept that with the friends and Qrow he knew, he'd never get proper rest. “Oh my gods, hello!”

“Blood-Loss Clover.” Rod supplied, getting two looks of understanding from his friends as he rubbed his eyes, Clover sat on his stolen chair and rolled over to their old teammates.

"Look at the baaaby. Baby Cherrrii! Cheri berrrrry!” Clover was enamored with children of all ages. He went full uncle mode whenever he saw Asher, now that Lloyd and Nutty finally had a baby, he was beyond ecstatic to have an honorary niece. He was now digging his nose playfully into the infant's belly, she could only stare back in wonder, too little to laugh.

Nutty was laughing hard at him cooing her infant. “Hi Blood-Loss Clover.”

“Hiiiiii! How have you been?” He said greeting the new parents.

“Better than you two have, but exhausted- parenthood.” Nutty said. He noticed that while Nutty had the baby, Lloyd was carrying a colourful backpack on his back. 

“I’m familiar.” Rod answered simply, crossing his legs and leaning back. He lucked out, he may have been a single parent, but his parents helped a lot when Asher was born. Growing up, James and Clover took turns spoiling him, too, whenever Rod had night shifts. It was still a lot of work, though.

On weekdays, he usually stayed in the dorms of Atlas Junior Officer Academy where, despite the name, combat training wasn't compulsory. Weekends were shared either with weekends. Though now, he had requested a special leave until Cain was caught so he was staying with his grandparents where it was safer.

"Lloyd, how have you been? Where are you on your cycle?" Rod asked the eldest of Team CRLN.

“I have another two days in me before I need to rest, don’t worry.” He said, his semblance was a bit of a pain and needed people to work around it, but his work was something Bishop Private couldn't go without.

“At least it's consistent enough that I can get the days off in advance.” Nutty's chipper voice chimed in.

“How badly were you hurt, Clover? Rod's banged up but I only see your hands are bandaged; how'd you lose so much blood?" Lloyd asked, frowning at him.

“Oh that! Well me and my buddy Rod here are blood-brothers now. I wasn't hurt too much, just needed some stitches.” he wiggled his fingers.

"Four-leaf Clover, never gets wounded on the field, I couldn't believe he actually hurt himself this time around."

"Well there was the time with the broken leg, though. Didn't Ironwood bring you back, bridal style?" Nutty wondered, sitting down in the spare chair, jiggling baby Cheri as she did so who kicked her legs and gooed in response.

Rod perked up and took his queue "Don't even bring it up, poor Cloves was stuck in the safehouse for days. James thought he was in Argus when the blizzard crashed his plane." 

It was admittedly one of James's most hysterical moments. Clover was missing for days and with the communications down because of the storm, they had no idea he was stranded until after radio broadcasts were functional again. The general wasted no time in gathering all the soldiers he could for a rescue mission.

Poor Ironwood was inconsolable when they found the empty airship with no footprints in sight. Not one to give up, they still surveyed the surrounding area. Somehow Clover was found unconscious in the safe house furthest from Atlas, having dragged himself over a mile to make it there. He miraculously arrived at the hospital in the nick of time and despite the infection, his leg was saved

“Meh, water under the bridge, I only went a little 'nutty'." Clover started to sneak glances between Nutty and Lloyd before he asked them what he wanted. "Can I hold her, please?” Clover stage whispered, his eyes so wide and hopeful, it hurt to look at him.

"Cloves, I love you but can you really hold a baby right now?" Nutty asked, bemused, even if she wanted to she didn't want to risk it Clover looked at his hands and frowned.

Clover pouted. "This is the worst day of my life."

“You can hold Cheri, AFTER you get some more rest in you, and maybe a pint- worth more in your veins.” she said.

“Rod, I need my blood back.”

“It’s mine now, blood-brother, no take backs.”

"No fair, O negatives gotta stick together!" 

“Ugh, you should see him around his boyfriend; they’re beyond gross.”, playful contempt came from his words. They were so sickeningly sweet the night before, he wondered how James tolerated them. Nutty went wide eyed at the revelation.

“Oh! Details, Clover! I thought you were too busy to find someone- but hey mister lucky pants.” Nutty winked. “Tell me, where did you meet them, how did you get together, and where is he now?”

“I can answer all this!” Rod grinned. “He’s had a crush on him since freshman year, they make out in stairways like teenagers and uh. He's on the way to a safe house because of the attack.

“Ah. Ahhhh!” Nutty uttered with more thought.

Since freshman year? That was _not_ a good sign. “And you have no problem with it?” Lloyd asked, frowning.

That was an odd question. Sure they were over the top at times, but it was still the honeymoon phase. “Why would I? It's not like I _like_ either of them or anything. Besides, they're happy they can finally be open about it.”

"I'm going to marry him." Clover inputted before Lloyd could speak again.

"Aww!" Nutty gushed, always one to get excited at the mention of weddings, "Give Cheri and Asher a cousin!"

“We already have our hands full with a bunch of teenagers. Oh My god! I haven't even told you, they are worse than you when it comes to microwaves." Clover reminisced.

"You destroy two microwaves in ONE night and you never live it down." she sighed. How was she supposed to know Lloyd put a metal spoon in her tupperware? She didn't check it after the first explosion, but still. “So… fiances?”

“I don't have the ring yet, but I’ve picked out wedding colours.” Clover said. “And I want it to be in spring- A June wedding.”

"Damn Clover, slow down." Rod chuckled, bemused, keeping in mind that spring, while still months away on paper, was just around the corner in wedding planning time. He also wasn’t sure if Clover was being serious at the moment. He could just mean Spring in general not the upcoming one, though you could never be too sure with him.

"Nuh uh, I love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

An excited Clover tightened his hands together, and flinched. He looked at his palms and saw that the movement caused his stitches to tighten.

"You dumbass, did you pull your stitches?"

“Oh uh, speaking of…” Clover winced, seeing that by Rod turning his neck too much, might have just broken the scabbing on his neck, he winced himself, it had to be uncomfortable for him.

“Let me redress that.” Lloyd said, already coming to Rod’s aid.

“It’s fine, I’ll have Hera do it later.” Rod said quickly, putting his hand up. He wouldn’t want to explain just how he got it to their friends. But Clover could see that the unmistakable shape of teeth had bled through the bandages. Jaune had only focused on the more necessary parts of him to keep him alive. Namely, his lung, arm and gunshot wound.

From the horrified looks on their faces, Lloyd and Nutty already saw the shape as well.

"I want a coffee." Rod announced, changing the subject away from his neck. "I need one if I'm going to deal with ‘gaga in love’ Clover on top of Blood-loss."

You shouldn’t be moving around." Lloyd scolded.

“I can carry you.” Clover stood up, and did so too fast as his blood pressure dropped like a stone.

“We don't trust you to hold a baby right now what makes you think that I'll let you carry me?” Rod asked.

“Because I’m strong.” he said sincerely. “You also weigh as much as a baby and if I drop you, it won’t hurt as much...”

“Your logic is infallible.” Lloyd deadpanned.

“I’ll take your wheelie chair- get up.”

“But I’m so attached to it.” he pouted, he felt like he was doing a lot of pouting.

Nutty noticed silver in the corner and spoke up. "Rod, we have a wheelchair in the corner."

"I know, I just couldn't help myself when it comes to teasing our Garlic Clove. Let's get some coffee!"

"No. You need real food in your belly, Mr. I'll buy you chicken fingers and a smoothie!" 

Lloyd grabbed the baby from the pouch, she was already showing signs of fatigue. After helping Rod sit down and hooking the Blood bag to the side, Nutmeg offered to push the chair. "Come on, Lloyd! I'm hungry, I'm hyper let's go!"

"Actually, I think I'll stay with Clover, he needs to stay here and rest more."

"Pass me the baby then, I have a good arm and functional hands, we can make it to the cafeteria; you can catch up after Clover's dizzy spell passes."

Lloyd hesitated at first, but knew Cheri would be fine. Besides it was best that they take her, as he had other plans in mind.

"I'll see you later, honey!" 

After making sure she was safely resting in Rod's arms, Nutty took off, blowing Lloyd a kiss on her way out.

It was business time now.

“Hey, I know Blood-loss Clover, and I know Coping Clover. You’re Coping Clover.”

There were a lot of Clover's to watch out for. If they listed it they might have a garden's worth.

“Forgive me for having a bad morning.” he grumbled leaning back in the bed, not denying the difference. "I just need a nap."

“You need to talk. And I’m not going to move from here until you start.”

This system was how they survived the program. The depression and suicide rates were alarming amongst ROOSTers, so they took measures in their own hands to watch out for each other's mental health. They decided on touching base and pulse-checking frequently.

It was a system they maintained even years after splitting ways. The past year, however, was the exception for several reasons. The Amity Project made it hard to stay in touch recently, Rod took over as chief of Cardio so his schedule naturally became more intense and Nutty's complicated pregnancy made both her and Lloyd focus their attention on the coming baby. Quite the year for CRLN.

"Firstly, how have you been?" he began, putting his hands on his lap. "I know whatever project you're wrapped up in has to be pretty damn important, but have you been resting? You know what you get like when you don’t sleep."

“As much as I can." He stifled a yawn. He really hadn't gotten much sleep, giving his scroll a quick check for the time. They barely rested for 40 minutes. He thought of the restlessness he had at the house, barely able to sleep and may have taken some mid afternoon naps. "At least James has a nice bed with even nicer sheets." he said, and it was leagues above the quality of the spare bedroom in which they switched for, he nearly felt bad about it cause it couldn’t have been good for his back.

Lloyd tensed. "How has Ironwood been treating you?"

Clover was confused. James had always been a phenomenal boss. There were nights where the workload for the project needed more time and energy, so they took work back to Ironwood's mansion. Together they went over budgets and dealt with supply shortages, but that was because neither wanted to rest until it was completed, not because Ironwood forced him to do overtime.

"Great, actually, I've admittedly been staying with him more often than not for the past few months, so having to stay with him for security reasons was nothing new." He admitted. Now that things were so close to fruition he was fighting to not let his guard down. They had only gotten this far because they were careful. But careful didn’t seem to be enough these days when their enemies were determined to attack them.

"There aren't any ears here, Clover, so you can be honest. Has he treated you with the respect you deserve?"

"Oh course he has, James-"

"Has been unstable for a while, Cloves.” Lloyd interrupted softly. “Take this opportunity as Acting General to take over and fix what he's broken- you have the power now."

He stared, searching for the humour in Lloyd’s face, waiting for the punchline and eruption of laughter to come from his solemn frown. They never came.

"You’re talking about treason.” He stated flatly. “I'm not betraying James."

Lloyd looked like he was trying his best to stay soft and comforting without losing his patiences. “He’s sick, and you need to do something to make sure that the future of Atlas isn’t in the hands of a mad man.” He said firmly. “I know you love him, but you can’t really think what he’s doing is okay.” 

“I wouldn't follow him otherwise. I believe in what he's doing. He has never given me a reason to doubt him before."

"Yes he has, those reasons exist, Clover, you've simply turned a blind eye to them. Ever since you stepped into Atlas he's been in control of you. He got you into ROOST,, he made you his subordinate, and you rose pretty damn fast in the ranks-"

Clover _snarled_. The fuzziness sharpened to an intensity that caught Lloyd off guard.

"I earned my rank! Every step of the way!" He denied the promotion to Captain from Private because he didn't deserve it, knowing it was only going to him because he was _favoured._ He had already felt dirty, he wouldn’t let the rest of his military career, however short it would be, be sullied like he had been.

“Clover-”

“Shut up, Lloyd!” He snapped.

"Please just…" , with that Lloyd had taken Clover's injured hands into his own. The gesture made him pause and almost pull away on instinct, since his old teammate was never like this. Never so... touchy. "Your palms, any deeper, and this could have left them permanently damaged. You are the best active huntsman in Atlas and you are a damned good surgeon, it'd be a sin to have you lose these hands. It goes without saying how fortunate it is that Rod survived being crushed. I'm just worried, can you blame me when I see you two like this?"

Clover felt the walls he put up crumble with his shoulders as they sagged. He had not practiced in years. How could Lloyd sing his praises when he hadn't been in a proper OR in years?

"We were so damn worried. Nutmeg cried when she was the news and it was really hard for me to hold myself together. We only knew you were alive because Elm announced you were taking over as Acting General on the news. Hera messaged us to reassure us that Rod was alive, we hadn't even known he was there."

Clover felt guilt. It didn’t occur to him to contact their teammates. 

“It was a mess, Lloyd.” he sighed. “I thought we were safe, James and I checked security every night and morning and it still didn't stop them. I’m just glad no one else got badly hurt. We can take a beating or two, the kids on the other hand, we need to keep them safe at all costs.”

"Those 'costs' shouldn't be yours, James should take responsibility for whatever nonsense he's involved in."

"I know what I signed up for." He muttered. Clover expected injuries, he expected to die in the savage garden of war's bloody delights. It was the nature of being a huntsman, of being an active field agent.

“Did you, did you really? Or is Ironwood just using you?” He asked sharply. “Clover, I doubt he cares about you or anyone! He doesn't _have_ to hurt you."

"He’s not-" Clover was confused, and really shouldn't be having this conversation while still out of it like he was.

“You were a minor when he got you both drunk at that party.” He said flatly.

Why did today seem to be the day to bring that fucking party up?

"You weren't there. I got drunk. It wasn't his fault when I insisted." Clover explained, trying not to snap at his friend.

"He was four years your senior, the adult that got you in and gave you alcohol. You might not hold a grudge, but he's still responsible for what happened." He scowled. Lloyd had never been real close to James, only with Blair, his mentor in the academy. Neither Nutmeg nor Lloyd had gone to the party, it was illegal and they didn't want to risk it. To this day the subject was taboo- something no one involved liked to talk about.

"Sure. But it's in the past, why bring it up now?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Because collapsed roofs don't leave _bite marks_ , Clover!" Lloyd didn't give Clover a chance to respond. He took a breath through his teeth. "You're just letting Ironwood hurt Rod like that?"

Oh. Oh No. NOT that...

"Lloyd, its-" _it's not what you think_ , he wanted to say, nearly spilling everything that happened in the last few months. About the attack, Cain, the fight, Salem, _everything_ , so his dear friend didn't think James did that to Rod.

“Where are the students and Huntsman Branwen?” Lloyd asked sharply. And Clover realized that this wasn’t a discussion between old friends anymore. It was an interrogation. Clover stared at his friend, who looked back through his round glasses. It gave Clover a moment to think. 

Lloyd had to have believed the rumours even if they had nearly ceased for the time being. But he knew of the late night talk shows that made the situation fodder. He grimaced to think about it. Controversy got views. They were smart enough to not blatantly imply James was screwing underaged kids on broadcast but still angled the facts for open interpretation.

Whether they believed it or not, it still kept the rumours alive, and he hated it so much. James didn't deserve it, the kids didn't, and the disgusting things they were saying about Qrow made him want to pull the plug on their channels. 

He wondered if an Acting General could do that. Of course he could and would, but would he be the dictator they accuse James of being, if he did so? … he would be.

"They're safe." He said firmly, and Lloyd knew he was shutting him out.

"Not with him.” the older doctor scowled. “Whatever he's doing-"

Clover had enough. “Drop it.” he said quietly. “It’s not what you think.”

Lloyd stared at him for a long moment, disappointed, and the growing anger unmistakeable.

“Fine, don’t talk to me.” He pulled away, scoffing, features hardening. “You slept with your CO before, now you're just letting your CO fuck you again. You think it's all fine and dandy because you think he loves you when he never has. If you want to act so naively then I can't change your mind. But those children, if they are in any way, shape or form being abused, if Rod is, we will get to the bottom of it."

Clover’s eyes went wide, it hurt more than being shot. The wave of comprehension swept through him, and for a moment he registered something like regret in Lloyd’s eyes. He briefly wondered what emotions were broadcasted from his own.

His days as a Private came rushing back with an intensity he hadn't felt in years. Clover had come to terms with his youth a long time ago, it had _been_ a long time ago. It started in freshman year with innocuous gifts, candybars, gift cards to expensive shops, invites to group dinners. He remembered the day his eventual CO got him flowers, when he didn't even know how to respond- when he learned what his intentions were.

He had gone very still, and Lloyd looked pained at the aftermath of his own words.

“Clover, I’m-”

It didn’t stop Clover from swiping the back of his palm hard against his friend’s cheek, knocking his glasses to the ground and nearly throwing him off balance. But Lloyd was still a strong man despite the years being inactive.

Clover stood, taking a long, heavy breath. Trying to keep calm but he was beyond calm now as he went over their conversation. Lloyd had somersaulted to conclusions and missed the mark by a mile.

"I am dating Qrow Branwen." He said slowly, precisely, Lloyd only touched his reddening cheek, looking to not really understand the new information. “You don’t know anything. James saved me, he did things for me that I can’t _ever_ pay back- You don’t know shit, Lloyd.”

He left the room. If Lloyd had followed him Clover knew he was going to do more than just slap him, and it was good that Lloyd knew that as well. He walked through halls that looked the same until he didn't know what floor he was on.

Clover sat on the emergency stairwell. Smelling blood when he brought his hand up to his head to cradle his temple, and came away seeing a thin line of blood begin to steep through the bandages.

How dare Lloyd bring back the past? All these years, Clover lived a lie, he never came to terms with what happened- the abuse he went through. Like a bullet lodged in his chest, a bullet long since healed over yet still intertwined with the seams of his flesh; the memories lay there, undisturbed for so long until Ozpin took the first jabs. 

How dare Lloyd pick at it now, forcing the wound open in an attempt to dislodge what couldn't be removed. Clover's chest ached, he could feel his heart beating in his entire body. Pulses in every artery screamed in anguish.

Facts were facts. He began going through the steps of the memories. 

Clover had wanted to go to the party, his first _real_ party- one with alcohol. He, like the others, had too much to drink. He got approached and in a moment of clouded judgement he said 'yes'. The aftermath had been a blur, but he remembered how he cried uncontrollably, left in the alley like garbage.

James had apologized so many times that Clover had snapped at him because apologises only helped to hurt him more. It was Clover’s fault; it was his idea to go, because he wanted to meet Qrow, the guy that had fought with such precision and skill he had managed to beat the undefeatable in his eyes. How could he pin the blame on Ironwood for what happened when he was the needy whore who begged him and got what he asked for.

He had all the luck in the world...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andy:
> 
> Clover now only drinks bottled beers that are like. 0.5 standard drinks.
> 
> Lloyd is fun. He's overprotective big brother instincts made him jump to conclusions, but with the little information he has had to work on, can you blame him? Clover's a little out of it and acting a lot like he did in the academy. A goofy ball of sunshine, well while it lasted.
> 
> Qorvid:
> 
> Nutty the sole girl of CRLN the peacemaker (and matchmaker) of the team. She married the womanizing Lloyd after leaving the military to practice in Mantle. After trying for years, they finally had a baby!! Pregnancies are not easy for any woman. The cramps, nausea, contractions, vertigo, etc etc. In women over 35, pregnancies are statistically, at higher risks. Thankfully things worked out for these lovebirds.
> 
> And Clover: It had been danced around in other chapters, particularly with the Spore hallucination sequences but it is confirmed here tha Clover was indeed taken advantage of at the Vytal tournament afterparty. He should not have been there and neither should Rod. In Straws the age of consent is 17, the drinking age is 20, the same as adulthood.
> 
> This was admittedly a very delicate plotline to include as it hit my personal life closer than it ever should hit anyone.
> 
> It will be explored more in depth as he needs to truly heal. It parallels Qrow's story as he himself was a victim too, under different circumstances.
> 
> It happens. Underaged sex, underaged drinking and the guilt. Topics that sadly hit home to many that have been hurt. It isn't easy for survivors, what's worse is many times we blame ourselves for being victims of sexual abuse. The message is not that the victims hold fault, rather, Clover needs to understand he is loved and didn't deserve what happened to him.


	39. PATCH NOTES (NOT A CHAPTER)

Sorry that this isn’t a chapter! However, there will be one accompanying this one soon. I've made a list of sometimes that stand out the most, so if you don't want to reread the chapters you won't be too in the dark. I did extend some scenes, as when I was uploading every four days a lot of scenes just ended without a real conclusion because I didn't want to linger to long on them and keep going forward.

Chapter 12:

  * Added hints of Willow and James feud. We decided a little afterwards of the connection and need to go back and fix a lot of things to do with the later reveal.



Chapter 13:

  * Changed Qrow’s memory of Cain slightly as well as calling him ‘Remus’ at first.
  * Changed the timeframe of when Qrow was roofied, meta note: GHB was used, and takes 5-15 minutes to set in. I could not find the drug I had researched which took about an hour to settle in earlier and changed it to something more recognizable.
  * Extended the Clover and Qrow talk slightly.



Chapter 14:

  * Added Clover speaking to Jacques and dissing him because Jackass Schnee has no rights.
  * Through Clover’s POV, it implies that Willow did something in the past that hurt James, and Clover is only civil to her because she is Qrow’s friend.
  * Clover and James’s talk dips into something more personal.
  * Dialogue changes with willow and Qrow about him knowing of the attack. This is sort of the point where she's 90 percent convinced James did it.



Chapter 15:

  * Willow and James confrontation, now more emotional because James' sibling thinks he assaulted his friend. (And I had trouble with his POV, now I feel I have a better grasp on him.)
  * Foreshadowing on heart issues a lot earlier.
  * Extended the talk with Willow, Winter and James. As I keep forgetting the fake semblance thing and that in the original Willow was a little too believing.



Chapter 18:

  * Gave more hints to the feud.
  * Had Willow ask about the sedation.



Chapter 19:

  * Accidentally retconed incest in, now need to retcon it out (I don’t care if they’re adopted siblings IT COUNTS)
  * THIS ALSO MEANS PRINCESS WEISS IS GETTING REMADE CAUSE OOPS



All in all, things couldn’t move forward until this was all done, and now that it is, full steam ahead!


	40. Fathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with the aftermath of the attack, the Team must rendevouz to a safer location. Where will this lead?

Crimson painted the horizon, for the sun was still rising when the transports arrived. Ironwood’s front yard had become a circus far sooner than Qrow had anticipated, as reporters and aid arrived near simultaneously. They could only hope they wouldn't have to deal with the ensuing chaos for long. After enduring their worst nightmare, everyone needed rest and comfort.

Whereas James and Clover were fairly accustomed to dealing with the press, Qrow wasn’t used to the spotlight. It was the complete opposite of what he was raised and trained to do. As a boy he was always told to stay out of the way so that people wouldn't see the bruises on his skin- though he doubted anyone in the town cared about how their father treated him or Raven.

The first and last times he was the center of such attention was when he won the solo rounds at Vytal. It was nice to be known for something he accomplished, however that backfired spectacularly when their father came knocking on Beacon’s door. Qrow could only wonder what his headmaster could have told him to keep him away. Their father had left without saying a word.

"It's alright. Go enjoy yourselves. He's never coming back." Ozpin assured them quietly. The memory was fuzzy after that, the only real feeling that stayed with him wasn't the fear, it was the relief that they were safe.

He trusted Ozpin.

Years went by and although the reason changed, the same principle applied when he worked for Ozpin. Hit the bars and gather information to take out Salem’s agents before they could do any real damage. Stay in the shadows and try to figure out what Salem’s next move was and report back alive. Most of his time was spent keeping a low profile in Mistral, but he'd sometimes go to the headmasters personally to give status updates. He'd visit the girls and Tai and leave for the unknown once more.

It was a reverse of that now. They had stayed in Atlas for quite some time and working for the military made them fairly well known in Mantle. It wasn't quite fame, but it was close. After his assault, reporters were on the constant lookout for more information. He could see the cameramen and interviewers practically salivate with the stories at hand- Qrow's story, now James's and the kids'. The police were doing their best to keep people back- it was a no brainer why the actual military wasn't taking action outside, as it would set a bad precedent.

The Ace Operatives, including the recently released Marrow, were present and flying the transports. The investigation team was cleaning up the mess that Cain's attack had left, while Elm had gone to speak to the news on their behalf. Announcements were necessary, however neither James, nor Clover were in the conditions to speak to them. Even worse, Rod still needed an eye on him in case his condition worsened before the medics arrived, as trauma could be unpredictable.

A pair of paramedics had entered the lounge room where Jaune was still tending to the injured Bishop. Despite having his bones for the most part mended, his breathing was still troubled as he had blood in his airways. Ruby had done a good job cleaning up Rod's face, to the point you could hardly tell his nose had been shattered by the debris.

Despite James's history with theatre, he wasn't quite proficient in the art of hiding his panic in times of stress, at least not with his friends. In public, he could put on calm facades with relative ease. Qrow liked to think that half a lifetime of knowing him made it so Ironwood could comfortably wear his emotions on his sleeve around him. At least as comfortable as one could be in difficult moments.

As far as Qrow could tell though, it wasn't only panic that had taken hold of James's state of mind; he just seemed to be _disoriented_. Ironwood had barely managed to down a few glasses of water that failed to restore the color to his face. It was plausible Ironwood was still physically affected by the events of the battle.

Trying to dig deeper in his memory, Qrow tried to recall details on Spore's semblance, something especially difficult because he hadn't faced her before. He only knew that Raven had run into her a couple of times in less than amicable encounters. 

Upon seeing more paramedics come through with a stretcher, James tottered after them. Qrow followed in concern as he knew at least two of them needed immediate medical attention, and from the look of it, he was tempted to make James go too. But there was too much to do, and frankly no one was strong enough to pin the tinman to a stretcher.

Ironwood and Qrow had stopped a few meters away, overlooking the paramedics as they immobilized Rod's arm and prepared to move him. Seeing the paramedics wrapping up, Clover turned back to the older huntsmen. 

"I have to go; I need stitches and I don't want to leave Rod alone. Promise to take it easy, James." Clover begged, reaching his own hand out. James took a long look at the impromptu bandaging used to keep the wounds from getting worse. He couldn't come up with a response yet; couldn't bear to look him in the eyes.

James seemed to have completely ignored Clover- something Qrow never expected to see from him. Ironwood turned away and walked past his right-hand man, completely brushing him off. Now kneeling next to Rod, he was speaking to him out of even the paramedics' earshot. The pained look of the Ace Ops face told Qrow he took it personally. 

"Hey." Came a whisper from a certain shapeshifter who pulled Clover in. Qrow felt hesitance before his Lucky Charm returned the embrace with the little strength he had left in his arms. He almost injured his palms in the abrupt movement.

The Ace Op admittedly smelled disgusting. His shirt was drenched in equal parts sweat and blood and his pants were so filthy he'd likely have to burn them. Qrow couldn't care less; he wanted to stay where they were for as long as possible, until the world around them faded into nothing but static noise. 

"How are you holding up?" Clover asked in a tone that could only be described as _tired_ . They barely had a moment of quiet until now. So much was left unsaid in his single question. He didn't ask if Qrow was fine, because he was nowhere in the ballpark of being _fine_. Cain had been here. If not for the single garage alarm they wouldn't have been alerted to Cain or the mercenaries until it was too late.

"Still standing." He replied, feeling the heavy weight of Harbinger on his back- a weight that had never bothered him before. Having it back was indescribable, fueling him with energy and a spark that had been forgotten, like two magnets snapping together and becoming one. It only reminded him of how weak he had become that he could barely support its weight.

He just had to do better.

Qrow had a knack for catching others off guard. A blush had managed to light up through the grime on Clover's cheeks when he realized what had happened. It was likely the most chaste kiss he'd ever received- the both of them too exhausted to really do much but touch lips. Yet it was still able to convey a deep meaning- a promise to see each other again once he had recovered.

"We're going to be okay, I'll be back soon." Clover promised, pressing their foreheads together. Qrow smiled softly. Clover always spoke so sincerely that Qrow would usually believe anything the atlesian said. This was different; he had to be more realistic. Nothing was going to be okay until their enemies were in the ground and rotting. 

Seeing them walk towards him, James decided to leave the room without saying anything, not even an order to the acting general. Clover was refusing to get onto his own stretcher, insisting on riding with his old partner. The paramedics felt they really couldn't do much arguing with such a high-ranking officer so they asked him to follow closely

“Hey, Scavenger.” Rod extended his arm towards Qrow, without a care for the scowl from a paramedic, not that there was any real anger or force behind it. “Keep an eye on James for me, I'll keep an eye on your man.”

Clover chuckled lightly at the audacity of his old partner. Qrow nodded as he fist bumped him, "He might need both of mine on him, but I'll manage. Take care." As much as he tried, his eyes had a hard time leaving the bite mark on the fallen doctor's neck.

More paramedics had stayed to give the kids a look over. Most of their injuries were various bruises and the occasional cut. Only Yang and Ren had their respective auras broken in battle. Jaune's own had shattered while stabilizing Rod, so he wasn't especially injured. Their conditions didn't merit an emergency hospital trip, but the cold was going to do a number on them soon as they were still soaked, so leaving was still a priority.

Qrow kept doing head counts. Nora and Ren paired up, the shorter girl supporting her teammate. Some of them took the time to change into their hunters gear. Telling him that they were done with their forced lockdown. Ruby and Oscar (Ozpin? He wasn’t sure) were talking, the relic safely on Ruby's hip. Weiss was still staying close to the general, keeping a sharp eye out for any signs of fatigue.

Yang was not one of those who changed their outfits. The impact had done some damage, but nothing broken, thankfully. She only had one arm to work with, her prosthetic having shattered completely. For now, she was wrapped in her bomber jacket until she had the energy to dress herself. Help had been offered, but she had only shook her head. 

She looked so drained, and not from the battle. Blake had refused to let go of her partner's remaining hand, as if the moment she let go she would disappear. The briefest memory flashed of an unconscious Yang at The Fall, the Faunus grasping her desperately while nursing her own injury.

Everything was a mess.

Jaune and Ruby loaded their team's bags into the transport, their path to the backyard obscured with black-out screens to make sure no cameras could zoom in on them. They only took the bare essentials; their weapons and gear and soon everyone was crammed into the transport. Vine was with Elm making sure people stayed back to ensure privacy.

James stayed behind as the kids finished boarding the transport. Qrow waited for him to finish giving instructions, to leave with him. After calling the youngest Ace Op to the side, he began giving his orders.

“Marrow, I need you to get ready to brief the investigation team on the project.” With a look filled with steeled resolve, the faunus saluted in response. "They've come to some conclusions that are best to be cleared up."

Qrow debated if this was the best moment to check with James- to probe about how he felt. He decided it was best to ask him later, once the dust settled more and in a place with more privacy. For now, he only needed to make sure they'd evacuate ASAP, so they could all, ideally get rest in some form. If sleep was impossible, a nice chair would be welcome.

Once they finished boarding the larger of the transports, the automated doors closed behind them. Once they were seated, they heard Harriet's voice come from the pilot's chair. She was asking James for the destination.

“Academy. I need to check that the security there hasn’t been compromised.” He ordered. "This attack may have been a distraction, so we cannot afford to leave any vulnerabilities. We need to ensure the safety of the Winter Maiden and the relic."

Atlas admittedly wasn't the only plausible target, as Blake was the first to realize this she chimed in her concern. "What about Amity? Is it possible that Cain or Cinder may know about the tower?"

Watching him take a moment to gather his thoughts, Ironwood continued explaining his plan. "It's too soon to know for sure. However as concerned as I may be, it'd be too conspicuous if we were to leave to the tundra immediately after the attack. Once we have our briefing I want Clover or Elm to announce that the embargo will end within the next forty eight hours. You will be moved to protect Amity once we take the necessary precautions.” 

To keep them _well_ out of Cain's reach was the ideal outcome. If the purpose of Amity was somehow leaked to the enemy and they planned to sabotage it, they would not expect a trap waiting for them. It would be a win-win situation. 

“We don’t all have to go.” Ruby voiced. “If most of the mercenaries were taken care of, an attack is more likely to happen within the tower. I think we are needed more here. There is still a bit of unrest because of the elections and now with the attack, we can’t all be in the tundra protecting Amity.”

Qrow expected his friend to insist as General. 'No. Amity was more important. They had to make sure that it had everyone it could now that there was the possibility that it had been compromised.' But James seemed to actually factor in their opinion, sighing in exhaustion.

Admittedly, Qrow wanted to have them all sent away from Atlas completely, somewhere they didn't have to worry about assailants in the shadows. Sadly, it wouldn't actually prevent them from being in harm's way. Beacon had fallen, Atlas was compromised, Mistral had very few huntsmen left and Vacuo was Vacuo. They were all in danger wherever they went; from Grimm, to other agents of Salem.

“Penny will be sent with her father to Amity, her upgraded detection capabilities would be beneficial, but she is still one girl and will need assistance." He said, not disagreeing with her. “I would like for four of your team to go with her, I will leave that choice up to you on who would be most suited.”

The ride to the academy was thankfully uneventful. Sitting down in the transport made him realize how much his legs hurt. It was still early morning, for the meantime the kids went back to their old rooms to rest up as they waited for the investigation team to arrive to be briefed on the situation. After the meeting, they would take the next course of action.

Qrow, James and Oscar remained, making their way up to the headmaster’s office. 

“You have people that can take over and handle things. You still need to rest. Don’t think I haven’t noticed that you’re sluggish.” Oscar.... No not Oscar. Qrow frowned. It wasn’t getting harder to tell them apart now, was it? He found himself staring. 

“I have delegated; I'm not dealing with the press, after all. This, however, is something that only I can do.” He explained, sounding like he knew it was Ozpin. “I want Pietro to be moved as little as possible so his movements aren’t tracked.”

“And O.D?” Qrow asked, feeling Ozpin’s eyes on him. Feeling discretion was in order, he opted to avoid saying the name out loud.

“Becoming more of a possibility.” James replied grimly. “If my health gets worse and I am unable to make the call I would like for either yourself or for Ozpin to do so. Ozpin?” 

It worried him greatly that he was considering letting someone else call for the operation. He was sure that Ozpin didn’t even know what he was talking about.

“What exactly is 'O.D.' and why wouldn't Clover make the call?” Ozpin asked, because of all people, the Lieutenant General was the most likely to know about it. He couldn't understand why he wouldn't be entrusted with this choice, whatever it was.

“In the event that I am indisposed he will have his hands full.” He said warily. Indisposed. There was a hint of inevitability to his words. He turned to Ozpin again. "I'll share with you the details before the meeting."

"Hey… Ozpin. Is Oscar alright?" He asked. Ozpin leaned on his cane a little more.

"He's... The fight took a lot out of him. He's not used to seeing people be killed."

Both Qrow and James shifted slightly. Qrow hadn't thought twice about lethal force. If someone came into your tent in the dead of night you had every right to kill them. For him, it was a matter of survival, nothing more nothing less.

When was the last time he killed anyone? He couldn't recall. Years? He reserved lethal force for Salem's agents and when it couldn't be helped. For a long time, he had assumed Cain was his last victim, yet here he was.

"Is Oscar present?" James asked.

"… No." James took a sharp inhale. "He's fine; I believe he's just shaken."

“Headmaster?”

In any other circumstance, they would have found Oscar turning his head at the same time as James hilarious. Guffaws would have filled the room to the confusion of those present. The teacher who had approached them, clearly needed to speak to Ironwood for something serious, so they reserved their amused reaction.

“Mr Schnee has been trying to hail you for the last hour and he will not leave. Would you like me to say you are not here?” He asked, taking one look at the state that the three were in. James hadn't even changed into his uniform, which had to be a giant warning sign as to how things were (how many turtlenecks did this man own?)

James made a noise that sounded like he would rather swallow glass than deal with Jacques. 

“I'll go talk to him.” Qrow volunteered. 

After giving him a meaningful eye roll, James retorted, "I would rather him not be thrown off a roof.” 

“I’m not- okay that’s fair.” Despite themselves the two men chuckled. “No, don’t worry I’m just going to see what he knows, I won’t hurt him. For now try to sit down, while I take care of it.”

The elevator ride down was slow, he took a deep breath in and put a hand on the handle of his weapon. There was still a lingering sense of Cain attached to it. When he had the time he was going to replace the leather of the handle, give it a good polish and make sure Cain didn’t leave a single scratch and boil away any trace of him. If only it was so easy for himself. The freezing showers only distracted him for a short amount of time. 

Getting down to a hallway and making his way to the reception took a few minutes, passing students, who stared owlishly at him. He hadn't gotten much of a look at from Jaune, others needed his help more than Qrow, who only sustained a few bruises. That, and this was the first time in a long while he had been out in public so seeing him actually up and walking might have been something to stare at. At least he had a chance to change his clothes.

He heard the bastard before he saw him. In typical fashion, Jacques was chewing out a receptionist who was doing her best to keep a straight face. It looked like she was accustomed to being yelled at and was taking it in stride.

“- Do you have any idea of who I am? Are you stupid? Regardless of who you think I am still a _councilman_ , and when I say I want to see the General, I will _see_ the General!”

“Jacques.” He greeted him civilly. The millionaire whirled around, narrowing his eyes.

“You!” He sneered, having someone new to direct his anger on. “If you never came to Atlas, none of this would have turned out the way it has!”

As much as watching Jacques lose his cool in the middle of an academy lobby would be amusing, there were far more bigger things to worry about. Namely, doing what he did best, information gathering.

“I doubt that you came all this way to yell at me. What do you want?” He so naturally leaned to the side, his hand still on Harbinger, not a threat, but acknowledgement that he wasn’t unarmed. Jacques blinked twice at the weapon. 

If Jacques was surprised at how completely unimpressed Qrow was he didn't show it. “I want to speak with Ironwood, obviously.” He snapped. 

“Firstly, you’re in no position to be waltzing in here causing a scene when your approval rating is in the dumpster, and secondly-” He took a sharp breath in, leading to his act. “James can't speak right now. I won't tell you what shape he's in, but I'll tell you a doctor is treating him as we speak. So whatever you have to say I’ll pass it on when he's able to take messages.”

Disinformation was just as valuable as the truth. He needed to see how far the lie would spread. Jacques stopped completely, staring in disbelief. "Be honest with me, is James even alive?" He asked, his voice dropping a few octaves, causing Qrow to pause in order to really take in his words. "Even if he survived the blast, I know he has certain health issues. This situation cannot bode well for him."

Qrow knew that people were staring, trying to listen in on the conversation. At least Jacques had the tact to not speak of James’s heart condition in public, keeping the topic in whispers. 

That said, having Jacques ask, acting like he even cared when he had everything to do with James's health worsening set Qrow’s teeth on edge. Jacques looked sincere in his question, which meant he was either a very good liar or worse still, wasn’t thinking of the consequences to his actions.

Qrow noted the keyword 'blast'. Taking that into consideration, it was plausible Jacques hadn't orchestrated the attack, since he seemed unaware of the details of what had happened. Would he endanger his own daughter?

“Yeah, he's alive. He’s just… hurt." Qrow, knowing that this conversation was long from over, walked away, calling over his shoulder. “Follow me.” When he didn’t hear footsteps he saw that Jacques was not following him. “Well? Don’t you want to talk somewhere more private than a lobby?”

Finding an empty office, Qrow closed the door behind them. Jacques looked around, expecting a more befitting meeting place for a man of his wealth. 

“Is Weiss alright?" He asked immediately. 

"She's uninjured." Qrow said unhelpfully, but a weight, however small seemed to leave the CEO’s shoulders.

“Thank God!" He sounded genuinely relieved, and Qrow hated it. "Where is she, I want to see her."

"No way in hell I'm letting you near her."

"I am her father!" he growled, and Qrow narrowed his eyes. Of course his civility wouldn’t last long.

"That never gave you the right to hit her!" he growled back with equal ferocity.

“I think I should be in charge of disciplining my own child.”

"Disciplining your kid is putting them in time-out or setting limits, you don't humiliate or hurt them." Qrow snapped.

“That's rich coming from someone that isnt a father.” Jacques scoffed.

"No, I'm not, but I changed diapers and dealt with meltdowns and when my nieces had nightmares they would run to me." He didn't have many things to be prideful about, but how the girls grew up to be good and kind and helping give them a childhood that was nothing like his own was one of the things he could die happy about.

He thought of the others. He thought of Blake who didn’t need an uncle so much as an adult that she could talk to. He thought of Nora and Ren, who had lost so much and never had anyone to watch out for them before; how he felt the need to make up for all the times they had been failed. He thought of Jaune of Oscar...

He thought of Weiss. He thought of his own father and how the memory of him still crept into his mind at night and made him scream himself awake. He thought of Winter, who had the courage to run away so Jacques threw her to the media wolves.

"I had no hand in making any of those kids but they are _mine_ and I'm not going to for a moment let anything happen to any of them." He snarled, Jacques did not back down. "Because that's what an uncle does, he loves children and helps fill the voids that parents can't."

"Then you should understand that I need to speak with her!" Qrow ignored the tycoon's shout of anger, his face going red with rage.

"I don't trust you for a moment, you slime! How _dare_ you claim to care about her after all you’ve done? How dare you ask about James’s health when you told all of Atlas he was a predator! You promised proof on being elected, but you have given people _nothing!_ ” he felt his eyes prick, and Jacques flinched back, blue eyes wide. “Because of you, my kids are targeted by every gossip rag in this forsaken kingdom! _Oscar is 14!_ ”

Jacques looked at him hard, eyes darting to the growing bruise on his cheek bone from where one of the mercenaries got a lucky hit in. He stayed silent, thinking to himself. There was no hint of apology, he wouldn’t have expected one or accepted it. The fact of the matter was he didn’t care one iota for the people that he hurt.

Then he saw Jacques’s eyes dart up to Qrow’s hairline. He didn’t even realize that the heated surge in his chest was not just anger. He exhaled as far as he could, inhaling sharply. Feeling magic pull back. He looked around the room, trying to find a surface to look into to see if the blackness was still there.

Great. It was a wake up call at least to remain calm.

“You should still be in the hospital.” Jacques said slowly. Qrow rolled his eyes. Now he was pretending to be concerned about Qrow again, now to his face.

“So should Willow.” He retorted. “Why has no one seen her?”

“She’s not well.”

“Cut the bullshit-”

“She’s sick!” He insisted. “She’s stuck with her sobriety. But she insists on being home and not at the hospital.”

“Why?” He asked sharply. “Withdrawal can be dangerous for people like me and Willow if we don’t have treatment.” 

Why did she insist on staying home while being sober? Why would she let herself go back to Jacques? He knew that the man was lying. One of the last things the two patients talked about was how Jacques wanted her to come home, but she wanted to stay in the hospital to make sure that she was able to kick her habit and have treatment.

“I’m taking care of her.” He said. Qrow wanted to scream at him because look at how he cared for her for the last 25 or so years. 

“Husband of the fucking year.”

“I’ve dealt with her problem for years, Branwen. There was nothing I could do to stop her, only take her to hospital and hope that this time around she would take it as a lesson in moderation.”

Qrow remembered, nearly startled at the memory of sitting at the hospital computer, reading Willow’s file. Jacques had found her overdosed, called the ambulance, had her brought to the hospital. So on some level he cared enough to not let her die. 

The pity he had felt for the man was outweighed by his concern for his friend. That wasn’t enough, it never would be when he was the one to drive her to drink in the first place, only pulling her out of the water when she was going to drown. Doing the bare minimum didn’t merit recognition. Willow needed the support and Jacques was incapable of giving it. 

There was a knock on the door. Qrow was grateful for the segway to end the conversation. He figured that whoever this office belonged to must have come along. So when he wrenched the door open, he was shocked when he was faced by Weiss. Ruby was next to her for moral support. The look on their faces, showed they hadn't missed a single word.

“Weiss.” Jacques exhaled, looking relieved, stepping closer. Qrow couldn't suppress the growl in his throat, warning him not to move.

"Father." She greeted him with neutrality. Her father stared at her. She had changed into clean atlas academy pyjamas, but she looked like she had been through hell the same as any of them had.

“I want to speak with you alone.” He said, slowly, close to begging.

She thought about it for a moment. “Fine.” The ex Heiress replied, not breaking her gaze.

“If he does anything that upsets you, you can leave. Better yet, call me, I'll make sure he leaves instead” Qrow reminded as he went for the door. If she wanted to talk to him, that was another story completely. She knew her own boundaries. It didn’t stop him from worrying and he shot one last warning look to Jacques before closing the door.

“She’ll be okay.” Ruby stated, understanding his concern. Staring at the closed door, neither of them were comfortable with straying too far.

“Come here.” He motioned for her to step forward, and he hunched over to hug the shorter girl. “Thank you. For getting Harbinger back for me.”

There was a little bit of dust in his hair that she flicked out. He never considered himself a touchy feely guy, more the opposite. It took a long time to let anyone other than Raven touch him when they came to Beacon. It always set him on edge, no matter how soothing the gesture may have been. Then he trusted Summer, then Ozpin, then James. 

Tai was the last one he had warmed up to, the man who gave him his nieces. The two bouncing baby brats that for the life of him he couldn't put down. Tai had joked that he was getting clucky for kids of his own- children that never came.

“A weapon is an extension of the soul. I couldn’t imagine not having Crescent Rose with me.” she said quietly. It was good to have a piece of him back, a part of him that didn't need much to be fixed. Poetic, like a story her uncle would read to her long ago.

Ruby still believed in him- they all did, so he had to be better.

"I miss Dad." She confessed.

"I miss him, too." He admitted, his mind buzzing. Tai was en route, what would the state of Atlas be like when he arrived?

His mind was drawing blanks on so many things. What did he know about Tai? He loved his girls. He loved Raven. He loved Summer. He swallowed hard. Tai loved him as well.

It had taken him too long to come to terms with the support he had. He found himself wanting the big warm hug of his brother.

* * *

Yang got a ping on her scroll. She hadn't wanted to take the moment to rest, but had found herself on the break room couch with her eyes closed. The fight replayed in her head. Hadn’t she learned?

“Don’t worry about me, Blakey, I’m okay.” she assured softly, hearing her partner once again coming into the room to check up on her, a pillow in her arms.

"I know. I just…" Blake was trying not to hover or be overbearing, too scared to push too much, when in reality all Yang needed was company. That was all she could ask for. "I got a pillow for you." The feline Faunus yawned. 

"You need a cat nap~" Yang grinned, feeling her own face contort too much, she knew she was trying too hard to be cheerful, something she didn't have to do with Blake. She quickly found the pillow thrown at her.

"Shush you." She snorted. "You need to rest as well."

"Lying down hurts, so I'm staying here." Complained Yang, the idea of having to get up from the couch was a pain she didn't want to deal with until she had to.

"If you need anything, you know to call, right?" Blake said, leaning in close. A quick kiss on the forehead had Yang blank completely on her planned whittism, watching the shadow before her dissipate, a blush on its cheeks and the very quick steps of Blake retreating from the break room.

She buried her face in her pillow and shrieked quietly into it. It was a while before she remembered she had a message to read.

* * *

JIRON: Penny will be coming shortly with a replacement prosthetic. She’ll be landing in the courtyard near the breakroom in approximately 15 minutes.

YXLONG: Sure. I’ll go greet her.

JIRON: Are you okay?

* * *

The question was surprising. But the void at her side made her feel the reason for his question. She typed slowly.

* * *

YXLONG: I’m fine. I’m not used to not having the weight there, keep losing balance.

JIRON: You don’t have to wait long.

YXLONG: Hey.

YXLONG: The week isn’t up yet. 

JIRON: Circumstances have made it so that week break is not practical.

JIRON: And since we aren’t at my house anymore then the agreement is null.

YXLONG: Nope. I said I’ll get everyone to agree to a lockdown once you agree to take a week long break.

YXLONG: So even with the attack, you’ve still got three days to rest. Including today.

YXLONG: I trust you are a man of your word!

JIRON: I don’t remember the exact wording so I can’t refute you.

JIRON: Once the briefings are done and Clover is back from the hospital I’ll delegate back to him. For the meantime there are things only I can do.

YXLONG: Okay, but if you think of backing out of that agreement just open this picture.

**YXLONG sent an** **attachment.** **_(Opened)_ **

JIRON: Ah.

JIRON: The Xiao Long face of disapproval.

YXLONG: I'm glad you're acquainted.

JIRON: You somehow managed to surpass your Father...

* * *

Smiling to herself she got up with a little bit of a wobble before making her way to the courtyard. Her mood soured when she heard the familiar taping of a cane with footsteps.

“Allow me to accompany you.” Opzin said, walking briskly to catch up with her. Yang glared.

“I rather you didn’t.”

“Buddy system.” Ozpin reminded her. “Even in the heart of the academy it would put us all at ease.”

She wasn’t in the mood to argue, but she was going to give him the coldest shoulder she could muster. She walked and didn’t wait for him, only hearing the light tapping of his cane as he walked along with it. At least that was an easy tell to which was in control.

She sat on a bench in the courtyard, eyes on the sky with her scroll in hand, waiting for the signal that Penny had arrived. Ozpin sat on the other end, keeping a modest distance from her. The security had been updated, so Ozpin’s hovering was unneeded and unwanted.

She dropped her scroll, not used to using it with one hand, she scowled and went to pick it up. Before she managed to crouch, Ozpin had beaten her to it. 

“I could have done it myself.” she said harshly, taking it back from him.

“I know. I only wanted to assist.” Ozpin moved back to where he sat.

“So now you want to 'assist' us. We sure could have used that the last few months. You have a lot to apologise for.”

“I know.”

“How many people have you misled in this fight?”

“Countless.” He murmured. 

“You brought my uncle and Raven into the fight without telling them everything.” With what her birth mother had told her, the same rule bending that happened with team RWBY happened to team STRQ. Favoritism present, as they were groomed for the fight.

“I never intended to bring them into it.” he said quietly. She narrowed her eyes again. “Do you wonder why there are only so few that know the truth about Salem?”

“Because you don’t trust anyone?” she asked harshly. Ozpin didn’t speak. Because what could he say to that? He didn’t trust anyone. Too many betrayals, too many good people that soured. But how many of those people turned on him because they found out the truth? 

Did Raven know about Salem's immortality? Did Lionhart? Did they join her because they saw the fight against her hopeless?

“I’m old.” He stated. “You know this. I’m older than this current world. I’ve ruled as a god, I ruled as a king, but neither can ever hold a candle to being a parent.”

_Father_. Qrow had said. Yang let herself soften. Could she view the favouritism from the lens of a father? A grandfather? No. It was all machinations and manipulations.

“The twins had forged birth certificates.” He remembered, a hint of fondness in his voice. “Both had issues trusting anyone but each other. Their birth father was… it doesn't matter now. He's gone. But Beacon made them stronger. They were flourishing and didn't have to wonder if they would be raided or the next time they would be fed. They were safe. I wanted them to stay safe.”

She didn't know where he was going with this, he leaned back into the bench, closing his eyes. 

“Salem doesn’t like it when I have children.” He said. “I don’t know if it’s because she doesn’t like the idea of me having a family that doesn’t involve her… or...” He trailed off, the memory seeming to be too painful. She thought of the four little girls he and Salem had together, how there was no other mention to them when Ozpin turned on his wife. “Her people found out my fondness for the twins.”

She tried to imagine younger versions of her parents, of her uncle. What were they like at her age? Qrow told them outlandish stories from their academy days, and Tai corrected the details. This was a story she had never heard before.

"An agent snatched them from the middle of a mission, all of team STRQ, their second year. Raven was kept sedated to prevent the use of her semblance." He turned away from Yang's gaze. "They were being taken straight to _her_ to the deadlands. When I found out I was terrified of what she would do to them."

"What happened?" She whispered. Callows had tried to take Ruby for mutilating Cinder, maybe for her silver eyes as well? She wasn't sure. 

"They fought off the agent and we managed to find them before they were taken off the continent. So I gave them the truth. As… as much as the truth as I did. But they had targets on their backs now. Summer…well. She was never safe to begin with."

He seemed at a loss for words, the ramblings of an old man finally coming to a halt as grief crossed his face. Even when all his secrets were laid bare, Yang struggled to truly understand Ozpin's pain. Did he mourn Summer like her father did? Like her uncle?

“When I lost my arm, it felt like a hard learned lesson.” She confided, the phantom sensation of her lost hand flexing, the stretch between fingers an itch she wanted to scratch but couldn’t. “It’s a constant reminder of my mistake of dashing head first into a battle and letting my anger control my actions.” She leaned back, “I thought I had overcome it, I thought I learned, but I made the same mistake. It wasn’t me that paid the price this time, it was Dr. Bishop.”

Clover's scream echoed in her head. She could only watch him struggle with the debris.

“You know what you did was rash, do you not? So you’re going to try harder so it doesn’t happen again.” Ozpin said. “And that’s what matters. Yes, Dr. Bishop was hurt. You acted out of rage, but you acted out of a desire to protect. That inherently is not a flaw, emotions give us strength.”

“My anger should not be driving me.” She said. “Not anymore, but it _is._ Paint it in a positive light all you want, I’m good at making a lot of mess fast, and I can’t undo it once everything is messed up.”

“Progress isn’t linear.” He wasn’t looking at her, but across the courtyard at grass still drying in the morning sun. “There are ups and downs, days where you move forward, but also days where you move backwards. We don’t stagnate if we continue to move, and eventually we find our path.” 

She guessed that was his own hard lesson learned.

“Your fighting style has changed considerably, it’s more careful now. In a way that separates a rookie from a huntress. It’s made you stronger as a fighter and as a person because you chose to learn from your past actions.” He continued. “And I know it’s not much coming from me, and I doubt you wanted a lecture.”

While she was still tentative with the wizard, she felt a little pride in herself that her training and effort had been noticed. 

She wondered what it would have been like if Beacon never fell, had Ozpin survived (well, in his previous body). Would they have been pulled into the fight like STRQ? It felt inevitable with what he just told them. Salem had targeted STRQ for the mere sin of being close to Ozpin. Who was to say that she wouldn't have come after RWBY?

If he could be believed. Ask questions. Never stop asking questions.

She sighed. Reserving judgement for now. It didn't matter right now. Cinder was alive and allied with Cain. They had to deal with them. Yang could only learn from her mistakes and move forward.

"Do what you must, Oz." She muttered, hearing Penny's thrusters. "But you're not going to let down Uncle Qrow again."

"I have no intentions of letting him down again." Ozpin closed his eyes, leaning forward on his cane.

Penny landed in the courtyard carrying a metal box, smiling and waving to them. "Salutations, Yang! Time to be armed and ready!"

"I guess I'm going to have to trust you on that one." Yang couldn't help but grin. "Don't make me regret it."


	41. Tired

**20th of September.**

Boulder and I are assigned a case by General James Ironwood to investigate the assault on Huntsman Qrow Branwen that happened in the evening of the 19th of September. A task force is formed to quietly find the perpetrator. The reason for the attack is theorized to be an attack on proxy to the General due to Mr. Branwen’s approximation to him.

Mr. Branwen sustained several injuries that I can, at this point, only assume occurred during his escape. The report from the hospital to document his injuries came through this morning. Due to extensive bruising we are unable to defer whether this was one person or several. Bruising on wrists indicates a standard gravity bolo being used. Bruising and break patterns indicate that he had the cuffs on at the time of breaking.

Head injury looks to support concussion theory that Branwen escaped but was too unfocused to think to get help. Currently, Mr Branwen is in a coma, having had a life-saving operation to fix a tear in his lower intestine. At this point in time I am waiting for the toxicology report to see if he had been drugged. As a note, Branwen had consumed nearly two bottles of 64% whiskey. 

Specialist Ebi says that Branwen had been nearly two months sober at the time of the attack. This may correlate. A working theory is that he left his suite in the academy and relapsed. In his intoxicated state he was then taken advantage of somewhere in Mantle. Going cold turkey had taken a serious toll on his body, something General Ironwood has told us he was struggling with, unsure if Branwen's dietary habits were sufficient.

We have been informed that his semblance is that of turning into a black avian-

**In the background, Boulder:** _ you don't want to say Qrow can turn into a crow! _

-something unheard of as a semblance. This was confirmed by Ebi and the general himself. 

Signing off for now.

Boulder dont talk in my recordings-

\----

**21st of September.**

Today has been… well.

Specialist Ebi upon asking one of the students of any enemies, Tyrian Callows was named. He had been declared dead years ago but has apparently been active outside of Atlas Kingdom.

While Callows has displayed obsessive behaviour in the past, this does not fit his profile. Then again, a criminal's profile may change as years pass. His tail had been severed by Branwens's niece in the middle of a fight. This might have spurred on a change in behaviour towards Branwen in particular.

Over the next few days we hope to go over where exactly the crime occured to tie up loose ends in the event that Callows and Watts are charged.

Signing off.

**22nd of September**

Specialist Ebi and Robyn Hill conducted the interview. The transcripts indicate that Callows was not involved at all in the assault nor had any knowledge of the perpetrator. However, he seemed to know what had occured. It is no stretch to assume that Arthur Watts is involved in securing the information. Due to what occurred in the interview, Specialist Ebi will no longer be our supervisor, Ace Operative Marrow Amin will be taking over in that regard.

With Callows and Watts being a dead end in the case, we are working through several other leads. One that the general himself had given us was that of three ex-officers fired on the 9th of August due to misconduct concerning Mr Branwen and Oscar Pine.

These three suspects alibied out. However conducting an interview with them provided us with more information on the incident. While they conflicted with each other about the exact reason and details, all three seem to believe that Mr. Branwen is in a sexual relationship with the general. While this piece of information may or may not be true it is something to consider as a possible motivation.

**In the background, Boulder:** _ People can be friends, Starch! _

What have I told you? Don't interrupt my logs.

**In the background, Boulder:** _Since I already ruined the recording do you want take out?_

Yes I’ll love some, but you're paying.

Signing off.

**23rd of September**

The continuation of the investigation has proven to be rather difficult in the manner that we cannot interview any of the young hunters in Branwen's care to not alert them that the suspect had not been actually caught. The sole exception is Miss Xiao Long, Branwen's niece from his sister.

She came to the conclusion fairly quickly that Callows was not the culprit due to our continuous involvement. She mentioned Lazu Mason as a suspect, who had been arrested by Ebi and Branwen on the 21st of August and released on the 21th of September, pending a hearing.

Surprisingly, Miss Xiao Long had been authorized to give us the mission report, however heavily censored for the exact reason they had infiltrated Mason's club. Mason's possible motivation may be from not only the arrest, but the honey pot that Branwen conducted on him.

While I’m on that note, we have been forbidden to reveal the exact nature of the crime to her on orders from the general. The secrecy is something that I do not understand.

Finding Mr Manson has proven difficult. Until we are able to find a lead on him we will be chasing down other leads. The general has been able to provide us with several names and incidents that have taken place in the past, and will be interviewing Perse and Helios Bishop once a time can be arranged.

A lot of these leads are people that have been unhappy with the recent embargo, but a great deal of them are people that General Ironwood believes would personally harm Branwen in this way.

Signing off.

**24th of September**

Dealt with a lead. Jasper Hues. Alibied out of the Branwen case but now have him arrested for tax evasion. Unfortunately a dead end. 

The alcohol on Branwen's clothes are of a specific whiskey that is expensive in nature. Somewhere in the ballpark of 1,200 Lien for a bottle. Tracking the purchase has proven to be problematic as not only do we still not have a crime scene but for expensive whiskey it’s rather common in Atlas bars, so this piece of information may only tie to evidence.

Signing off.

**25th of September**

In order of events. Received an alibi from Lazu Mason directed from Ebi and Miss Xiao Long, the latter having found Mason through her own contacts. Unfortunately her contacts had given her the Mantle hospital files that were not properly censored, so she knows now the nature of the attack on her uncle.

Qrow Branwen woke up in the early hours of the morning. Unfortunately he has no memory of the attack. It seems that he's lost a significant part of his long term memory. We are unable to interview him at this time.

Signing off. A lot of these entries are short due to the little amount of work we are able to accomplish.

**26th of September**

We have unfortunately hit dead ends on many lines of investigation. With Branwen awake but not lucid we do not know when we will be able to speak with him, as he is currently going under physical therapy and mental evaluations to see how damaged his memories are and how permanent his state is. 

Boulder and I went to the hospital to speak with General Ironwood more on leads- as he is spending the day helping Branwen find lucidity and has become his enduring guardian.

I can infer his reasons as to why he has not yet told Mr Branwen what had occured. It is unclear whether or not he had tried to commit suicide after escaping via overdose or if it had been an accident. Looking through the glass of his hospital room he is incredibly weakened from his coma, coming in and out of lucidity and upset when left alone, cutting our visits short. All in all, he is confused about what is going on.

The general cited that Branwen had been attacked previously and almost assaulted twice, one instance he was sure that while penile penetration did not occur that some kind of act took place. Branwen managed to kill his attacker and escape so no lead could be followed from there. However it took a serious psychological toll on Mr Branwen, causing him to increase his consumption of alcohol to cope with other factors that attributed to his increased addiction. What factors we were not told.

The General believes that Branwen is far too fragile to be told of what happened to him, and would like him to focus on recovering. I am inclined to agree. I hope for a speedy recovery for Mr Branwen and for him to be well enough to be told of the events that transpired so he may begin to heal.

Signing off.

**1st of October**

Ace Operative Marrow Amin has informed us of a possible lead. Branwen when distressed his semblance affects the environment. Citing an incident that happened this morning where a nightmare had Branwen destroy a floor's worth of light bulbs.

When questioned on how Branwen was able to do so, Amin was cagey with a response, only telling us to look into it. Doubting this lead, the rest of the team and myself spoke of the inconsistencies of what Branwen's semblance is and what he is capable of. The secrecy of his semblance is a cause of concern.

It is possible that the two seemingly different semblances are one in the same. Like an instance of a semblance that looked to be plant growth, only for it to be rapid age exceleration. It’s been a bit of a game between the investigators as to how turning into a bird and breaking light bulbs have anything to do with each other.

Signing off.

\------

This is an alternate recording that I may scratch, as this line of investigation is highly sensitive in nature.

This log will catalogue my findings and evidence towards General James Ironwood as the perpetrator of this crime. 

Because I need to view this from a different lens.

Because if the context is that Ironwood is covering up his own crime, a lot of things begin to make sense. Almost every lead we have followed has been from the general, and all have led to dead ends. The rumours of their intimacy if viewed as not being rumours, may be a factor.

Information is withheld from us. And the longer this investigation goes on for the more we learn of what is going on behind the scenes and the military operations. Branwen’s inconsistent semblance is another factor into why I am going down this line of thought.

Now assuming the General is lying to the investigation team- the same investigation team he put together of people he has known for years- we have been given two conflicting semblances. One is turning into a bird, the other is misfortune. Now. the way that Amin reacted when he was called out for the bad luck semblance after we were told of the bird semblance, he looked as if he had made a blunder. If this lead is truly supposed to take us somewhere, then I have to assume that the bird semblance is a lie. 

Now I have several questions concerning this line of thought. Why would the General lie to us about his semblance? The only reason it was brought up as relevant in the first place was to give us a better idea of a timeline when Branwen can easily leave his room without detection and make it to Mantle in a shorter amount of time. If this is a lie, then the timeline is changed significantly, and that the security footage had to have been changed or Branwen leaving his room would have been seen.

So if we go down this road of the General lying about his true semblance, then I need to view it through the lens of him being the culprit, or at least covering something up.

Is Branwen’s amnesia caused from his overdose and alcohol consumption, or by the General himself drugging him while comatose? Him checking up on him after waking up could be the concern of a close friend, or a perpetrator making sure their crime had been forgotten.

Now the exact motivation is something I am having a hard time pinning down. What caused Ironwood to attack someone he had known for years? It is possible that while they have not been together, he has harboured feelings for Branwen this entire time and allowed rumours to circulate due to wishing they were in fact true.

So the afternoon of September 19th Ironwood calls Branwen into his office. Perhaps he confesses his feelings, or they argue. Either way ends in a fight. Ironwood gains the upper hand and assaults him. Branwen is weakened by his health issues concerning withdrawal and not expecting his friend to attack him. Branwen escapes with serious injuries- but I don’t think he made it to Mantle by himself, and if this were to begin a cover up, Branwen might have been transported down to Mantle to be found and for focus to be on Mantle to find the crime scene and culprit. He may have been unconscious, woke up, and sought out methods to ease the pain he was in. This would explain why he did not contact anyone after the assault and not in his time of lucidity not describe his assailant. 

This is if Clover Ebi is not a part of the cover up. This is if Clover Ebi wasn’t ordered to dump him in Mantle and then go find him once enough time has passed. It could be noted that the true extent of Branwen’s injuries were not known to anyone at the time, and it was incredibly lucky that Ebi called for an ambulance when he did.

It seems like complete overkill to have the leader of the Ace Operatives be a bodyguard for someone that is in a high security private hospital. Going down this same line of thought, it is possible that he is there to monitor Branwen's memories and process for the General.

This is however, complete speculation. Once we gather more information this file may be deleted, because there are many factors that go towards the General's innocence.

People are human, and humans react in fear. Assigning Ebi as Branwen’s guard is guaranteeing that he is protected and secure in the case that whoever attacked him was able to break into the hospital’s top floor. The secrecy of the incident to prevent others from using the incident to their own gain, as the General has many opponents that would like to see him out of power. But I think that all comes secondary to his primary reasoning, which is to protect Branwen’s privacy.

To make a parallel to myself; if anything happened to Boulder like this, I would be pulling all the power I had to protect my partner and hunt down however responsible. As partners do.

And while this isn't evidence, when the General told us of Branwen's struggling with his withdrawal symptoms, he spoke with pride of Branwen's process. The two often had take out food together in the early hours of the morning as a way to touch base and make sure the other had eaten.

While I would like to give General Ironwood the benefit of the doubt, it is far too imprudent to discard the possibility that he is somehow involved. Too many coincidences are lining up and so we shall proceed with caution.

Signing off.

**7th of October**

Order of events.

Informed by uniformed officers of an incident that occured at the hospital. Branwen and Ironwood had an argument of some kind, leading Branwen to an alleged suicide attempt by throwing himself off a balcony. 

This, however, does not seem to be the case at all. We know that Branwen can fly, the staff was under the belief that his semblance was "bad luck" misleading them. I am skeptical that Branwen may have suicidal tendencies like the general implied- and instead attempted to simply leave the facility.

Branwen went to the academy to visit his former students and made no move to leave. Ebi arranged for us to speak with Branwen in the morning as Branwen himself requested the interview. Informing us that Branwen had unfortunately recalled that he had been assaulted and his attacker was named. A man thought dead to him. 

Ironwood gave us the files concerning Remus Cain from Anima. 

Signing off

\-----

This is the second recording of the day. I usually do not do this and would wait for tomorrow, however we have had a large break in the case.

Following a lead concerning Branwen’s semblance triggering under distress, we were able to find the crime scene and evidence of the culprit on the edge of Atlas. Remus Cain, a man thought dead by Qrow Branwen's hand.

I have spent the last few hours going through the mountain of evidence that without a doubt confirms that Cain was behind this attack. His fixation on having his own evidence disturbs me. Who was this all for? Himself? The general? Why record, if not to have this shown?

Pictures taken dating back to the 2nd of August. An invisibility semblance was used to track and likely abduct the victim. The footage of the assault is in two parts. I have provided timestamps and transcripts to the videos. We are still going through the mountains of photos.

I will conduct a more in depth analysis in the morning. However he is incredibly possessive of Branwen and switches between treating him like a stolen object being reclaimed and an unfaithful lover- with Ironwood being the one to sully and steal him away. 

He denies Branwen agency in any regard and wants Branwen to be dependent on him. The specific ways he assaulted Branwen has him dependent on Cain completely for stimuli, good or bad. 

The tool used by Cain further feeds into the hypothesis of an attack on proxy. The nature of General Ironwood and Branwen's relationship is yet uncertain.

It is late. Signing off.

**8th of October**

We now have an accurate timeline. Branwen was able to tell Ebi that he had been taken from his room. Boulder and I went to the academy to map out Cain's entry and exit into the academy.

Interviewed Branwen, who seems to be more coherent to what we were earlier led on to. I admit to my mistake of inquiring about Branwen’s relationship with Ironwood, agitating all parties.

**In the background, Boulder:** _People can be friends, Starch!_

**In the background, Boulder:** _OW_ _OW OW! STOP POKING ME I’M SORRY._

…...

Qrow Branwen strikes me as a completely guarded individual, and has yet to come to terms with what happened to him- only finding out the day before of what happened to him. He had been sheltered from the truth, and it seems that Ironwood's actions might have had merit. It seems that his semblance, whatever it may be, is reacting to his recent trauma and transforming his body. I still speculate that this talk of two different semblances is in fact one, but it’s not my expertise, and frankly, will not help catch Cain.

Someone had made an error in the filing process of evidence last night. The incomplete report that Marrow had drafted was sent to the general. This is the point where I mention that this morning he has taken ill, and smelt strongly of alcohol when we arrived at the mansion. Combined with the accusations leveled by Jacques Schnee against him, his decrease in health and need for a break is not surprising.

Ironwood is highly protective of Branwen, as is the child that was at the home. The child himself is strange, switching between maturity and childishness at the drop of the hat. While it’s not my job to diagnose or speculate on the child, I do believe that their protectiveness stems from seeing their mentor now being no longer to support him, and in turn trying to protect and support Branwen instead.

Branwen cited an incident from their academy days where Ironwood accidently shot Branwen and severely injured him. He heavily implies his semblance is bad luck, so what of turning into a bird? His contradicting information was not called upon for being false memories, however we were quickly told to leave after Branwen became more distressed when speaking about Cain. 

I admit my probing to find any truth to the rumour of them being intimate was a mistake, one of the photos taken by Cain was of the General leaving Qrow’s room in the early morning, implying that he had stayed the night. 

I do, however, think that the General does have a dependency on Branwen for emotional comfort that he is not afforded in day to day life due to his lifestyle. After the fall of Beacon it has been no secret that he had begun to overwork himself and taken measures to keep the kingdom secure. The Embargo being the latest of those measures. 

He has known Branwen since his academy days, and is one of the last friends that he has from that era, his team being killed in the mining accident 16 years ago and the loss of his limbs. Branwen represents a simpler time for him. To Branwen, he is not the General or Headmaster. He is simply James. So his protectiveness and care can run even deeper then he realizes.

Moving on.

Whether or not Branwen and General Ironwood are sexually intimate is fairly irrelevant as what truly matters is Remus Cain's fixation and belief it is real. With Branwen's first hand account of fighting Cain and tracing him I am able to make a profile for him. I hope that my request to Mistral Asylum for his psychologist will be fruitful.

His semblance gives him a sense of invincibility, confident in both his combat ability and ability to flee. He was able to go undetected for so long and break into what should be the most secure place in the world. A hyper efficient tracker. In the past he looked to have gained notoriety as a huntsman, despite being unlicensed. However the fame received from his hunts was not the end of his reasons, rather it was the satisfaction of taking down bigger and more dangerous targets.

There seems to be a distinct switch when he grew tired of hunting grimm and started on humans.

At the risk of sounding unprofessional, I must share my views on Cain's previous arrest. Cain's defense centered around the idea that his abusive childhood shaped him into a monstrous predator, this managed to have him sent to a mental facility. I looked into the strangeness of the situation. Cain did not hire the lawyer himself, as it was assigned to him by Mistral. Cain’s psychology was deemed ‘fascinating’, however I have a working theory that he was spared the dust chair for his multiple, disgusting crimes because he was simply too valuable of an asset.

Unfortunately, I believe that post rehabilitation he would have been hired for field work.

**In the background, Apricot** :  _ Cool motive, still murder! _

DON’T INTERRUPT MY RECORDINGS! I expected better from you, Ape!

**In the background, Boulder:** _*laughter*_

Also, Tosh has been officially removed from the investigation because we found out he had been instructed to send the report in early. By whom, we have been unable to learn as of yet. Looking into his records, we could not locate the message he had allegedly received two weeks prior stating: under the assumption that the crime scene was found he would make sure the general was informed immediately.

While Tosh denies any form of bribery and communications with third parties, we cannot jeopardize the confidentiality of the investigation any further. Currently, he has been fired, an NDA in place and imprisoned so he is going nowhere fast. He will be released when the case ends.

Filling in our vacant position, former Specialist Apricot Granite, a trustworthy individual and friend of ours shall be on the investigation team. Hopefully this will be the last time he interrupts my logs...

SIGNING OFF. Ahem. Signing off.

**9th of October**

The targeting of Faunus in particular seems to be a possible reason for why Cain became as fixated as he did on Mr Branwen. I’ve come to a working theory that Branwen might actually be a Faunus. I’ve been researching Faunus history, unfortunately, not much of it is in digital form, only verbal as Faunus keep their history to themselves.

There are stories of people turning into animals from folklore, these stories could stem from special faunus that appear human, but can shift completely into an animal. I can see why this might not be accessible to humans. The animalization of Faunus is something they wish to avoid, and these kinds of folk tales perpetuate the stigma against them.

For Cain, Faunus are not better than animals. An unfortunate sentiment shared by even good people.

**Apricot:** _ Can I butt in, Starch? It’s just that. Well. you’re wrong about that. _

Oh? What am I wrong about?

**Apricot:** _ Um. Well, simply put the line of thought is incorrect. I don't believe that his hyperfixation with Qrow has to do with his corvid form perse or that it stems from animalization of faunus either. I view it the other way around, it is his murderous instincts that may have been encouraged through racism. _

_ It's hard to explain but people like Cain are able to get away with what they do for so long because of discrimination. When Cain started hunting people, he started with Faunus. He was attacking and maiming them for years and no one cared. It wasn’t until he started going after humans that people began to care. _

_ There must be a different reason for his hyperfixation on Branwen. While the form of the torture was predatory in nature, he never was linked to any violation to faunus. He's disgusted, not fascinated by them. If Qrow is a faunus he would have never gone through the lengths he went through to violate him. _

_ Also, to say even good people discriminate against the Faunus, to me is an oxymoron. In my eyes, no one that discriminates against Faunus, against anyone, is a good person. _

I apologise. My wording was to indicate that discrimination is common. But I agree with you. Thank you for your insight.

**_Apricot:_ ** _ Listen. I deal with people asking me about why I married a Faunus every time my marriage comes up. People say that she’s marrying up. She’s a fucking doctor, I’m a retired specialist. Too many "good people" treat her like garbage. I’ll uh, get my politics out of your recordings. _

…… 

If Qrow is a Faunus, and one that can turn into a bird at will with no traits to indicate he is a Faunus it could explain how he is able to fly, and able to have a bad luck semblance. It also makes sense for the secrecy. Of course someone with an ability such as that would make an incredible spy. No one would think to suspect that a black bird was spying on them.

And on that note, I believe that Cain knew that Qrow could turn into a bird, his fixation on him, calling him Blackbird, while his name is Qrow and it being a fitting nickname, he seems to have known. He has nothing for Cain to take as a trophy like he did many Faunus before him.

He needs to leave a mark of some kind, he needs evidence for his crimes. The recording of his assault on Branwen appears to be this, and less of a taunt towards the General. This, in no simpler term, is marking his territory.

His assaults look to be a desire to exercise complete domination over a victim. Considering the history between the two, Branwen being the one to capture him, Branwen escaping a date rape attempt, then later marking Cain in his escape when Branwen believed he had killed him. His fixation can have a multitude of factors.

Something is wrong here. Because from how he spoke to Branwen in his recordings, he seems to view him as more of a misbehaving lover, at times acting as if the assault was consensual.

I'm hoping Cain's files from Mistral Asylum can shed more light into his motivations. I've contacted his psychologist, so we hope to find something.

Signing off.

* * *

Ironwood was tired, and really damn thankful that Winter turned up before the investigation team. He didn't recognize her for a moment. Dressed not in white but an assortment of browns, a black wig somehow hiding all her hair. She was frankly, unrecognizable as a Shnee. They couldn’t afford her being tracked by Cain when she moved.

Since the election she had been with Robyn and the Happy Huntresses, keeping communications between the two parties open, feeding Robyn as much information as she could about Jacques Schnee’s practices and helping with damage control. The miners of the Schnee Dust Company were restless, especially from her claims that they  _ could _ be working in better conditions. They were being denied their rights because of budget allocations.

Jacques had been doing his best to keep his reputation afloat. It was getting increasingly difficult with all the holes that Robyn was punching into his lifeboat. Every promise he gave pulled apart for the empty lie that it was. The pressure from the people to give up his seat was ever growing. It seemed like he was going to hold onto the seat until he was torn from it kicking and screaming sooner rather than later

It was good to see her safe and untouched by the night they just had. They were standing outside the briefing room, Qrow with him again, telling him how Jacques had been on campus and had spoken to Weiss, something she’d discuss once the second briefing began. They didn’t know how long the first briefing would take, as they needed time to answer any questions the investigation team would inevitably have after coming to terms with the information they were about to give them. It also allowed the younger hunters more of a break, Clover and Rod would be turning up after they too had a rest- as much as James prefered they stayed hospitalized.

Surprisingly, Winter walked up to him and briefly wrapped her arms around him, releasing him so quickly he didn’t have the time to return the gesture. She blinked twice, as if she didn’t realize what she did until she had pulled away.

“Ah, sorry-” The hug he received from her the morning of the election had reminded him of a time long before she was even in sanctum; when she was a young girl that always shrieked in delight at seeing her uncle when he came to visit. He watched her, and Weiss and Whitley grow up feeling like he was behind fogged glass, only able to glance through, barely knowing what was going on in their lives.

Ironwood had placed Winter under his command almost immediately after she graduated from the academy, regardless of the rumours of nepotism that flew around. His relationship with her was not the reason she rose through the ranks as swiftly as she did, it was her skill and hard work. Though it was easily interpreted as such by her peers, to the extent that it even stifled her former friendships; the general refused to take his chances. She was an asset and more importantly, he refused to fail his niece the same way he failed Clover.

The friendliness that she and the Happy Huntresses had didn’t come to much of a surprise when he thought of it. His actions had left her in dire need of friends. Although he hadn’t expected it would be with them, he was thankful they had taken her under their wing.

“Ha! We are rubbing off on you, Ice Queen!” May said, grinning smugly. Winter looked flustered. Qrow looked delighted as the young woman using his favourite nickname for the eldest of the Schnee siblings.

“You look good with dark hair, but it throws your whole cold aesthetic off.” Qrow prodded.

“It was necessary to keep a low profile at times.” she said, hastily backing away from Ironwood. “I apologise.”

"It’s okay. It's been a bad week." He murmured, quiet, barely having the energy to say anything else.

"I’ll say. How’s Jackass's impeachment process going?" Robyn butted in, but it seemed to be a lightly asked question, no real concern behind it. He was on his way out. Whatever evidence he claimed to have he had not gone public with it.

"From my sources, it’s ground to a halt due to a variety of closed door shenanigans." Boulder chimed in, giving a two finger salute. "Rest of the team is already in the briefing room. We were running late because Starch needed a nap." Boulder said brightly, earning a glare from his partner as they walked into the briefing room.

“This is going to be a party. ‘those guys are in charge of finding Cain?” Robyn said, watching them retreat.

“Not find him, though it would be a bonus, but looking back on his actions and his movements.” Marrow returned from the room. “How exactly he had found the safe house in the first place for one. It’s possible that he’s got contacts that have nothing to do with uh, who he’s working with now.”

“Smooth save.” May drawled. Marrow kept his professionalism, even if he looked like he wanted to poke his tongue out at the woman. “Now, can I get to the part where I give my intel or do we need to wait?”

“We need to inform the investigation team of what we’re up against. The more… upsetting parts. Can wait.” James said, watching May and Marrow bicker as they continued into the briefing room.

“The immortality?” Robyn prompted. James could only nod. Once everything had quieted down after the initial arrest of Callows and Watts, they were informed of the full story. He couldn’t think of a reason to keep it from them.

“No need to overload them just yet.”

"Speaking of naps." Qrow turned to him. "You need to rest." James sighed. Robyn bit back a laugh. "Nope. Shut up. Rod will skin me alive if I don’t get your ass into a bed."

"I am able to handle this briefing." Winter interjected. “I’ve also had a full night’s rest and haven’t been in any altercations.”

“I say this with as little disrespect as possible, coming from me to you, but you look like shit.” Robyn said. Winter gave her a side eye, a warning of sorts.

"I am far too exhausted to fight any of you on this." He said. “I’ll go find somewhere to rest. Notify me when the briefing is over.”

“Yeah nah, I’m making sure you actually get to bed.” Qrow huffed.

Qrow led him to the floor under James’s office, pausing out the front of Qrow’s old room. Qrow stared at the door. The locking mechanism had finally been fixed. It had been since election day.

“Qrow, I can find another room.” he said.

“This is for the sake of practicality. It’s closest to the briefing room and your office.” He said, motioning to the electronic keypad. James had forgotten to get Qrow a new scroll. Again. He pulled out his own and authorized access. “I’m surprised you didn’t make this your bedroom before we got here.”

They walked inside, Qrow lingering behind him and shut the door, leaning on it to make sure that it latched.

“Winter insisted that I didn’t.” Qrow scoffed out a chuckle, because of course James tried, only stopped by Winter on the rare occasion she put her foot down. Only when it concerned his health. Sometimes he found that he couldn’t say no to the young woman, too tired to protest.

He never found comfort in letting someone else take care of things. He was the only one he could trust to do anything, make sure that everything was perfect. When things go wrong, it’s only his fault.

There were a few dozen cups in the drying rack, the couch moved from where it was in front of the TV to the side of the room, other than that, it looked untouched and clean.

“You know where the bedroom is.” Qrow said, not moving passed the lounge room. 

"I’m not going to sleep." James said. Qrow groaned. 

“I’ve led the horse to water, but can’t make him drink. Sleep or not. I’ll be on the couch catching some z’s.” he said, flopping onto the couch, Harbinger still in hand, only on the floor next to him. James wasn’t sure he had seen the younger man put his weapon down since reuniting with it.

"It’s not because I’m stubborn. It’s because I don’t have Whiskers." He said, nearly sounding embarrassed. "It's much easier when I have him, last time I slept here I was tired enough."

“Oh. Right. Pffft. Okay, you remember the circus mission? Do you still drool?”

It was more than 20 years ago at this point. A small part of him was glad his friend could remember something so far back, something nearly forgotten to even James. “I don’t see why you’re asking.”

“I was a living Whisker’s for the week.” he reminded, and James went cold at what he was offering. “I’m okay to share, as long as you don’t mind if I put a chair up against the handle.”

Qrow had been taken from this room. He had made his aversion to coming back here well known to them. He couldn’t sleep with Clover even platonically. He was pushing that all down so he could help James sleep because of something as small as a soft toy. It was something he had never been able to grow out of. His team had poked fun of him for it. For a long portion of his childhood, he never slept alone.

So deep in thought, he didn’t see Qrow get up and move towards him. It was just a simple hand on his shoulder. He jerked back violently.

_ “Jimmy please.”  _ he whimpered.  _ “Please, please stop.” _ Qrow’s cheek is bruised from where he had been slapped. James had seen him take on a pack of ursa in his youth, get batted around like a snowball and come away unscratched. He could barely stand, how he had even stood on his feet after what happened was nothing short of insanity.

He wanted to throw up again, but there was nothing left in his stomach to bring up.

“James?” Qrow’s voice broke through the delirium. “Do you need me to call someone?” His hand came towards him again. He was still fragile. He had left Harbinger next to the couch. James could grab him and Qrow wouldn’t be able to fight against him. Press him against the wall, against the kitchen counter-

_ “Does he come into your room and fuck you on the kitchen counter?”  _ The words were burned into him. Why had it been so easy to take Qrow? He thought of only moments ago when his scroll allowed him into the room. He had access everywhere on campus. He could just walk in, do as he pleased and leave with no one being wiser.

He was fully capable of doing so.

James took another step back and into the bedroom. Wanting to stay as far away from his friend as possible. Gods, he wanted to find somewhere nice and quiet and stay away from everyone. Qrow pulled back, not exactly frowning but staring at him and his reaction.

“You've been keeping your distance since the attack, not to mention the frosty shoulder you gave Clover.” He said. James was having difficulty hiding his emotions. He thought back to when they were saying goodbye. He didn't, he left without a word.

“I didn’t mean to come off as frosty. I had a lot on my mind at the time.” He confessed, looking away, eyes low to the ground. 

“I know you didn’t mean to, but Clover didn't. So make sure to clear the air with him soon. Tell me, what’s upsetting you? Besides the entirety of the morning that is.”

“It’s…” No. he decided against it. Qrow had his own demons to face. He didn’t need James to add his own to them. Not when they can hurt his friend. “I don’t want to talk about it. I can manage without. I’ll be fine.”

Qrow didn’t move from his peripheral vision. The corvid despite everything was still sharp as a tack. 

“I remember Raven once talking about Spore and her bitch of a semblance. Never saw her drink as much as she did telling me that…” He was too tired to deflect and push back from his prying. “What did you see?”

He saw Clover wailing in pain and heartbreak, he saw Beacon fall, he saw Qrow bleed a river from his mouth, confused at why his chest had a hole in it from where Due Process went off in his chest. He saw himself in his office, telling Clover of the real fight. He saw himself in Brightstone's office, betrayal and anger coursing through his blood. He saw himself sitting and waiting for a storm to pass.

The memories were distorted and warped. He spent most of the morning telling himself of what was the truth, and sometimes he didn’t even know. Is this right? Is that wrong? Did this happen as he remembered? It pulled him down long forgotten roads in his mind. He sat on the bed, feeling they were having difficulty keeping him up.

“I ruined Clover’s life. I don’t deserve his loyalty. I never have.” He mumbled, covering his face. “I should have just stayed in Atlas and never met him or Thea. She would have gone to Beacon or Haven; Clover might have as well.”

Qrow offered comfort in his step forward, hands wanting to touch and sooth.  _ Stay away. _ He thought.

"… I saw... myself.  _ Hurting _ you." he whispered. Qrow froze in place. "After our fight at the hospital. I forced you onto your bed. I kept touching you.” He couldn’t look at his friend to see his reaction. He wanted to throw up again. “I’m disgusting.”

It would be easy to hurt Qrow. He’s healed but weakened. His strength was still above average, but not against James. He flinched again when Qrow put his hands on his shoulders. He refused to look up.

“Hey, big guy. You would never hurt me like that.” he said quietly, like soothing a child. He was tired, too tired to even feel misery. He just wanted to sleep. To not have to worry about anything.

“People think I hurt you. My own sister believed that I hurt you.” It still hurt his heart as though glass shards were being pushed into him to think about her, angry, accusing. "Isn't it just as bad that I couldn't keep you safe? Not then, not last night…"

“And they’re wrong,  _ you’re _ wrong. You’re not... you would never fucking rape someone. Don’t let people trick you into thinking you’re a monster. You’ve been too stubborn to listen to them before.” 

James' mouth twitched. It was hard to love himself anymore, because he was a bull-headed, stubborn bastard that didn’t listen to anyone until it was nearly too late. He hated every part of himself, his size that intimidated nearly everyone, the metal grafted to his body, how every action he took was met with regret and failure.

He could have assigned Qrow a different teacher's suite, one that wasn’t so close to the office. His reasons had been pragmatic. Have him close to the dorms so he could be near his kids- and it was easier to keep an eye on Qrow, see if he stumbled back to the academy and made it back to his room safely. That was before he found out Qrow was quitting, and he needed to keep an eye on him for completely different reasons.

“I’m sorry.”

“About what? Don’t apologize about Cain again.” 

“I’m sitting here, like you’re not the one that’s been hurt.”

“We can’t equate pain.” He murmured, pulling his hands away from his shoulders.“I- I’m... I’m getting there. Talking to Rod helped a lot. I’m considering taking his offer up on seeing a therapist. Maybe therapy isn't as bad as media makes us all believe.”

Subtle enough to not be a request, but James caught the underlying meaning well enough. Qrow wanted him to consider it as well, without being too forceful. It was good that Qrow was considering getting more help. Finally,  _ finally _ getting the help he had needed for years. As for himself, Ironwood considered it was probably too little, too late.

Qrow sat on the bed next to him.

“I wish there had been someone else to be General. You being a big soft headmaster always suited you more.” Qrow confessed. “It’s why I got so mad when you said you were joining the military. It didn’t suit you. I thought you were fooling yourself into it 'cause of all the propaganda.”

“It didn’t matter that it didn’t suit me. I was only going to serve for a few years… then...”

Blair’s silhouette was engulfed before his eyes, heeling the lunge of her semblance forcing him back away from the worst of it.

“I’m sorry.” Qrow muttered, knowing what he was thinking about.

“She would have been a fantastic General. She would have known what to do, she wouldn’t have tripped on every obstacle.” expressed Ironwood leaning back, eyes closed. Basking in memories prior to the day in the mines. Of days in their favourite parlour, sneaking out of the academy at the dead of night to go and mess around in town. Good days, long gone. “... I’m retiring as General.”

“Are you serious?”

He finally opened his eyes, finally looked at Qrow.

“Once this is over. When Cain is dead, when Amity is in the air. Clover can take over, officially.” despite hearing James's voice, Qrow was still wide eyed. “I feel like I’ve aged fifty years since Beacon fell.”  _ and a thousand in the last two months. “ _ I’ve never been so tired, Qrow.”

“Then sleep.” he commanded. Flopping into the bed on the other side, Qrow quickly groaned in pain and curled up.

"Qrow-?" He asked, alarmed at the reaction. Qrow rolled back to face him with difficulty.

"Pulled something like the old man I am." He strained. "I am really not ready to do any fighting." He got comfortable, pulling one of the five pillows from where they lay. He could have laughed, knowing of his friend's habit of curling up in as many pillows as possible and nesting like the bird brain he was. "If you drool on me, I'll actually kill you."

James stayed where he was. How could Qrow relax? How could he still offer to help him sleep?

"Are you sure you're okay being in here? With me?" He asked. Qrow had already pulled the pillow in to hold it to his chest.

"I can't let Cain haunt me." He pressed his gaze into his pillow, his words muffled. "And I trust you, I'll keep saying it until you actually believe it."

Qrow kicked his shoes off, pushing them off the bed with a thunk.

"Qrow… thank you. For trusting me."

"You're a good man. You're a good friend. Go to  _ sleep _ , you  _ dickhead _ ." And finally, James laughed, because only Qrow would cuss him out. "You got a few hours to rest, so take them."

He didn't move, looking out to the open door to the hallway.

"Do you want me to barricade the door?" James asked.

Qrow didn't say anything before groaning again. Pulling his legs up to his chest.

"... Yes. Please."

He crossed the room, grabbing the chair from the desk and slid it under the handle.

Ironwood took off his boots with a bit of struggle, undoing his gun harness and laying it tk the side. He lied down carefully. He tried not to get too close to Qrow, on his side near the ledge. Qrow frowned with his eyes closed. "You won't be comfortable like that. Get over here."

Knowing that Qrow had more energy to argue, James pulled closer, rolling and tentatively put his human arm up and over his friend. He still worried that he would hurt Qrow with his weight, he was so skinny now.

He still needed time to recover. Qrow was always one to make light of a situation. Act more fine then he was. James rested his chin on top of Qrow's head, fluffy hair nearly getting into his nose.

"Thank you." Qrow said into his chest. 

"For the door?" 

"For being here." He pulled himself tighter into a ball. "Atlas would suck without you, you know?"

A sob racked his body.

Oh.

"We just need to sleep. And we'll be fine. We won't be tired anymore." The quiver in his shoulders felt worse. "I'm gonna get better, and you're gonna get better, too. Okay?"

Qrow needed this more than James needed him right now. He went up against Cain. Qrow was the one needing comfort. He could not in good conscience, equate his own worries and hurt with Qrow's.

He pulled in tighter. Encompassing the leaner frame into his broad chest. Qrow was so small now, not unlike Whiskers. "Okay. I promise." he replied, near inaudible.

"And I want Jim-Jams like the old days. So many boxes we pass out before eating them all."

"Going down by Jim-Jams, that's a good way to go. Eat so much sugar I'd never be tired again."

Qrow was shaking from a mix of tears and giggles. Hyper James was a sight he missed. "Sugar rush of the century. Just don't get jelly on your eyebrows. Promise?"

"Not to get jam in my eyebrows?"

"To get donuts. We can go to town."

James was too sleepy to give much of a response, his mind drifted to what he needed to do. He had to get rid of Cain. For Qrow's sake.

Even if it was likely the last thing he ever did.

"Promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andy
> 
> Guess who is a depressed bastard? Ironwood! Guess who is now worried Ironwood wants to lay down and die like he's been hit by an apathy? Qrow!
> 
> We're working on a prequel mini series of sorts dealing with Clover and James in argus, how they met, and how they became friends. Keep an eye out for that one!


	42. Guardian Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All roads converge. Now as Acting General, Clover must take the reigns and lead the fight against Salem's followers. Crossing notes, truth comes to light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings  
> ...  
> This has a LOT but
> 
> Mentions of Rape  
> Underage  
> Underage drinking  
> Implied drug use  
> Childhood trauma  
> Death

There was a change of plans now that James had messaged Clover. It was a good thing that no one had left from the Bishops' mansion to pick them up yet, as their military ride would show up soon. Rod's arms were tingling at the moment as baby Cheri had left him numb before handing her back to her father.

It was surprisingly quiet, Nutmeg seemed too frightened to wake the infant and Clover was busy navigating his scroll using wrapped hands. Rod thought it was best not to ask him about the seemingly fresh change of bandages his old partner had on; instead he chose to discreetly probe if he was okay. Returning his concern with a disarming grin, he uttered his response. “I’m fine, don’t worry. I’m fine.”

Simply put it was an impasse as Rod knew it was a lie and Clover knew he fooled no one. They did however, understand what their priorities were, having far more urgent matters to tend to. The pain would stay put until they had a chance to talk in depth.

For now the past would have to stay put where it always was, clawing at the acting general's heart.

On cue, the airship landed a few meters in front of them; AK 200s beckoning the patients to board. An endearing sight, the atlesian scientists did their best to give them human responses. Their gestures were clumsy at best, but did the job.

Looking back, they could see the couple cuddled close, waving goodbye to them. Lloyd was obviously uncomfortable, but refused to speak of it in front of Rod or Nutmeg. Frankly, it was for the best as Clover wasn’t sure if he could handle it. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to go home?” Clover asked for the umpteenth time that hour, securing the wheelchair inside the air transport. With a roll of his gold-colored eyes, Rod flicked him on the nose.

“I want to be present for the briefing. I need to know what’s the next course of action.” He strained, moving his legs, it seems to be more from numbness than pain, thankfully. "Besides, we all need to be on the same page regarding Cain. The more information all parties have, the more prepared we can be."

"This is why emails exist, Rod. You've done enough, you should be resting with your parents and kid. If you stay involved in this mess then-"

“Biting me is nothing compared to what he’s done to Qrow.” He touched at his neck, looking to suppress a shudder. "I know I'm out for the count right now. But I can still help. It's not like I don't have a target on me anyway… is Qrow okay; he's not alone is he?”

“He’s safe in Atlas Academy with James and the others.” replied Clover. They had to be safe at the academy. The security was updated and with everyone on high alert there was no way they would be attacked there. Qrow had said that Cain’s Aura had been completely broken, so he had to still be recovering. If only they could locate him properly then they could finally corner him, kill the bastard when he least expected it.

“Good.” Rod sighed melting back into his chair. They might have stolen a pillow from the hospital. They were probably going to get a 500 Lien luxury charge on top of whatever bill that would be sent Rod’s way. _Hospitals_ , the irony.

Touching down, they were greeted with several specialists in two neat lines. Clover cursed his lack of foresight when he saw how unpresentable he was. Under dressed was an understatement; all he had on were the snug pajamas the Atlas Private gave out. At least Rod was still in a wheelchair so his form of dress was more understandable.

 _Might as well own it._ He thought to himself.

“At ease.” He commanded. In unison they dropped their hands from their salute. Such was the level of respect the soldiers had, that they didn't dare act out of line. “Double-check the new security measures to ensure they are operational, leave no hallway insecure.” He turned to the other line. "Organize for extra military personnel on the wall."

Instinctively, Clover had braced himself when his eyes had caught sight of a blur of movement. Upon closer inspection, he recognized Harriet emerge from the burst of electricity presenting to him a parcel.

“We felt that you should be wearing a uniform befitting of your rank.” her sly side sneaked in another quip, "Unless your first change as acting general is instating casual fridays. In which case be my guest to debrief in PJs."

"Ugh, just hand them over. Did you bring anything for Rod?" He flipped the parcel, feeling it was a lot heavier than he expected.

“I actually did, Elm made sure to remind me. With all that happened we figured you'd be too preoccupied to have a change of clothes.”

After a quick change in the transport, he stood before them. Ordinarily he'd playfully pose whenever he changed up his look; now he was too occupied toying with the lapels.

“Damn Cloves, you wear authority well.” Rod hummed in approval. “You look the part.”

The clothes he donned were quite similar to his usual uniform. The silk vest was pearly white, with his signature horseshoe design subtly present. Complemented by lapels of kelly blue, the overcoat tied the new look together- a true statement. He felt like a boy playing dress-up in his parent's clothes. As handsome as he knew he looked in the well-tailored suit, the Ace Op leader felt it was an outfit he'd never fit in properly

“I’m not sure about the coat.” He muttered, tugging at the collar. "Feels excessive."

“It’s traditional for a general.” quipped Harriet. “How do you like it?”

“The uniform is great, but my command's supposed to only be temporary.”

Ideally, James would still be calling all the shots. With him in dire need of rest, Clover and Winter were forced to fill in his exhausting roles until he was back on his feet. They weren't met by resistance as they commanded respect from most of Atlas. So in theory, Ironwood had prepared leaders capable to take over the reigns once he stepped down. 

Becoming General Ebi had been a prospect they had anticipated, the leader of the Ace Operatives was the first candidate in line for succession. The situation was more nuanced than that however. This was an unofficial test-run for Clover. With James ill, the once potential future seemed to be forcing its way from the horizon. 

A small part of him felt dread; he knew that the moment Ironwood would pass the torch would be when he was out of commission. Since even his extensive prosthetics weren't enough to convince James to retire, the implications terrified Clover more with each passing day.

Harriet knew this and so did Rod, yet neither dared to press more into the matter. "What about mine?" Came the doctor's question. A subtle change in topic 

"Right, Elm said you'd be fine with these." A normal plastic bag had been hanging on her arm and dropped it into his lap, taking one look it was an outfit he quickly recognized.

"Really?" He deadpanned, with a voice laced in annoyance.

"Yeap." She popped the ‘p’. “All I can find you on short notice.”

"Why wouldn't you get me just a standard uniform?"

"Because I couldn't, I have Ace Op uniforms and you aren't one." The matter of fact tone she smugly took with him grated his ears. Rod never liked Harriet and frankly the feeling was mutual, especially because he knew it was an obvious lie.

"Clover, make me an Ace Op." He demanded, turning to his friend.

Choosing to go with the flow, Clover figured honesty was the best route. "That'd be nepotism."

"Please, I can pass the test."

Clover smiled impishly. "Fine, give me 50 push-ups."

It took a moment for him to process the request. When it dawned on him that Clover was trolling him, he scowled. "I hate you. Whatever, just help me get dressed.”

A few minutes later Clover was back to business. "Status report on the final shipment.” 

They made their way into the building as they talked. Clover continued to push his now dressed friend until the three of them were in the private wing that made their base of operations. Inside the debriefing room were the Investigation team and the Happy Hunterresses. He had been informed that Winter had been leading the meeting, because Qrow had convinced Ironwood to rest after some good old-fashioned light bullying.

Oscar was present, but it was still Ozpin, and Clover wondered if the wizard had relinquished control at all. Boulder looked to be interrogating him as the people were scattered around, speaking to each other on the situation, Happy hunteresses and investigators alike.

“So. You’re an immortal wizard.” He recapped, looking to the kid. Ozpin looked nearly amused.

“Yes.” He said simply.

“And you were Ozpin, the headmaster that died at the Fall of Beacon, and before that, you were the King of Vale.”

“Give or take, yes.”

“I have. So many questions.” Boulder flipped his notebook open. “Firstly, did you make the decision to declare war before or after the final summit of kings. Did the assassins sent after you and your family have anything to do with it, did you retaliate against the Bishops and have the first prince assassinated in retribution-”

Clover shifted his eyes to Rod, who looked like he could not care any less about the conversation concerning his ancestors. Pushing his way to Robyn the surgeon decided to settle there for the time being.

“I don’t think those are the questions he thought you were going to ask.” Robyn said, arms crossed and leaning back in her chair.

“I need to know, the Vale King's journals were stolen and have been lost for over 40 years. While we have transcripts the original books themselves-” 

“Oh, I requested they be destroyed.” He explained nonchalantly. Boulder looked scandalized. “I foolishly wrote of Salem, along with codes that if they fell into the wrong hands would have a great deal of my people in danger.” 

“So there were codes in the pages, and the journals going missing had to do with the codes inside.” Boulder said, looking to vibrate in his seat. “So there were codes, actually codes.”

“It was one of the reasons, yes.” He answered.

“ _I knew it._ ”

“And now you can’t share it with anyone for the security of the kingdom.” Starch reminded her partner, having poured herself another coffee from the small sink space.

Boulder opened his mouth and closed it several times. A new emotion crossing his face each time and looking to go through the five stages of grief in the span of five seconds before coming to acceptance. “I’m okay with this.”

“Okay, interrogating the wizard about the past is not all that necessary at the moment.” Clover said. “Are you not tired, Ozpin?”

“Oscar is resting, and we are fine.” He said. Clover had been worried of the strain on the younger boy, his hands, still having a hard time with his aura. While he didn’t exactly trust Ozpin as far as he could throw him, he trusted he wouldn’t put the boy in danger.

“I do not yet want to bring in the rookies, not while we’re talking about Cain.” He said.

“I agree.” Ozpin said.

“Wait, I thought the kids knew already.” Robyn said, frowning. 

“Only Yang and Jaune do.” Ozpin clarified.

“Ah yes, I know when Yang found out.” Robyn said, trying not to look amused. “But shouldn’t the rest of them know? They need to know about Cain and what he's done. Keeping them in the dark would have them vulnerable.”

"That's why when I'm assigning teams those that know will be with those that don't.” Clover said. “They don’t need to know.”

“It seems like an unnecessary step and complicates things.” She said. “Practically wise-”

“Qrow's privacy is still important. Besides, it's best we don't stress him unnecessarily. It’s too detrimental to his health. Telling them will undoubtedly upset him.” Rod said.

"Then maybe Qrow should not be as close to this as he is." She reasoned, Clover pursed his lips. He could sense her underlying accusation. Was he being too personal, keeping Qrow here?

"A little too late for that when Cain broke into the house." Ozpin said before he could speak. “And I'd rather Qrow be as close as possible.”

"I'll hear you out. Where should Qrow be right now?" Clover said, before an argument could happen between the two, Robyn was not used to dealing with Ozpin, it took some time to see past the young boy he was speaking through. 

"Somewhere Cain won't find him, obviously." She rolled her eyes. “There has to be better safe houses. Stick him in the middle of a random tundra base. _Anywhere_ but Atlas, not here where Cain has broken into before."

Starch took that moment to bring herself into the conversation. She had been watching from the counter with a coffee in both hands. " The tundra is no good, we can't just have him in a random safehouse if we don't know where the enemy is hiding. Besides, if Cain loses track of Qrow the consequences might be severe."

They all paused, Robyn and Clover turning their heads at the same time.

“Explain please.” requested Clover, keeping his voice neutral. Robyn looked between the two. Starch stood up straighter, taking a few steps towards the group.

"This is first and foremost a game for him. Cain has always known where Branwen was. The Academy, the hospital, the general's house. The game is that he has to take Branwen away from the general. If he can’t find Branwen, Cain will try and bring him back out of wherever he has gone. He might just target one of the students instead." Clover suppressed a wince, knowing just how effective a tactic it would be. "Even now, Cain believes he has complete control over the situation. If that illusion is broken into his mind, he’ll become… unpredictable.”

“So we need to keep Qrow visible enough for him?” Robyn said, straightened up to turn to her.

“Essentially, yes.” She said after a pause. “Keep Cain’s concentration on Branwen, and split from whatever task Cinder has given him, if he is not focused, he will make mistakes.”

“So you suggest we use Qrow as bait.” Ozpin said flatly. Clover no longer felt irrationally protective with Ozpin around, but he agreed with him. He wanted to avoid putting Qrow in the cross hairs any further. He was torn between keeping him close, and having him sent somewhere safer and a thousand miles away from Cain’s reach. But if Starch was correct (and he had no reason to question her expertise) then an unpredictable Cain was something they did not want to go up against.

"We should save this talk until the debriefing begins." He said, turning from the group. “I need to get Ironwood up here. Qrow as well.”

“Good call. We’re not in the business of making decisions for Qrow’s without his input.” Rod made a potent look to Ozpin, who avoided his gaze. Odd. “Qrow cannot be sent away from the city for medical reasons.”

"Okay, okay." 

He still needed to call James to tell him they were there, that the next debriefing was to begin. It was decided there would be one before they brought the rookies in, so they can speak of Cain and his crimes completely without worrying about breaching Qrow’s privacy. Robyn was right. They were taking steps around Cain’s crimes that were impractical.

He braced himself for the call, ready to be the perfect soldier once more. The second ring had him worried, the third his heart sinking on it being ignored. The fourth it was picked up.

“Clover?” a gruff, sleepy voice asked.

He nearly breathed a sigh in relief. “Qrow, hey.”

“What’s up?” He hadn’t wanted to wake Qrow, but it was necessary.

“I was just calling to tell James that we’re having a briefing on what Cinder and Cain are planning.”

“Not going to lie, I’m checking his pulse right now, he’s out cold. I’ve never seen him sleep this deeply.” the hint of worry was there. “James, wake up.” there was a pause, and Clover heard light snoring on the other end. “Yeah nah, he's out.”

“Then he can sleep more, gods know he needs it.” He leaned against the wall, “Uh. The Happy Huntresses will be briefed on what we know on Cain and Cinder.” He said. imIt was something that had been nagging him all morning. Robyn knew, but Clover wasn’t sure that Qrow knew that. "I’m sorry, telling them can't be avoided."

“It’s fine. They need to know. Kids need to know as well."

"Are you sure?" He asked, searching for some sort of emotion in his words. Qrow didn’t sound hesitant nor resigned. “If you get too upset...”

“I literally faced Cain not a few hours ago, and I haven’t poofed out into a ball of feathers.” His tone was light, but Clover still worried. “I can handle this.”

“Okay.” He said, not knowing what else to say. Because he thought it was a bad idea, and didn’t know how to tell him.

"I’ll tell them myself." Qrow continued. "They need to know what they're up against. The possibility of Cain blabbing to them and throwing them off their game is too high. I don't want him to have a single advantage on them.”

It was the same reasoning that Robyn had given him. Qrow was still intelligent, nothing would change that. There was a silence between them as Clover tried to convince himself that he was acting rationally when it came to Qrow.

“Are you still there?” Qrow asked, noting his silence.

“Yeah, I am, just thinking. Have you eaten today?” Clover already knew the answer, knowing Qrow.

“No.” Qrow sighed after a moment of thinking. “I’ll find something in the kitchen.”

“I’ll have someone grab a few meals from the cafeteria.” There was a sound of protest. "You need to eat something that hasn’t been sitting in your fridge for two months, feather brain."

"Okay, okay." a half chuckled escaped him. “‘Feather brain?’ You’re more creative than that.”

“What about Dusty? Because you’re old.”

A mocked shocked gasp came from the other end before a laugh, and Clover smiled from the infectious nature. “I give you props for creativity, it’s not bird related at least.”

“I’m sure you’ve heard them all by now.”

“The antagonist terms of endearment run strong for a name like mine.” He said, “Little bird, pretty bird, black-” Qrow stopped, the nickname dying in his throat.

“Pokerface.” Clover interrupted, hoping to distract Qrow from that thought. “As a nickname, because you’re bad at cards.”

It took half a second for him to react. “I don’t win because you’re a cheater!”

“You will never prove it.” He teased.

“You’re terrible.”

“You love me.” He heard Qrow yawn. “Okay, I’m going to let you sleep, food should be at your door later.”

“Okay, I’ll see you soon. Love you.”

“Love you, too, Pokerface.” He grinned, ending the call as Qrow began to squawk in anger and giggled to himself. He closed his eyes, letting the moment wash over him in a moment of peace. 

He turned around the corner and nearly smacked into Elm.

“You’re _killing_ me.” Elm gushed. Clover tried not to look amused.

“Leave me alone, Elm." he gave her a light push, which was like pushing a tank. “Status report on Watts.”

“You got it boss man." She saluted half heartedly. "I just came back from Watt's cell. Nothing."

He didn't expect anything to be found. "If he can get something in, he can get something out. Change the guards out, non electronic schedule." They had been doing everything in their power to make sure Watts didn’t get his hands on anything that could help him, and his cell was as low tech as they came, save for the security cameras around him. 

They spoke for a few minutes on logistics. Vine would be arriving soon. Vine kept prying, media eyes from getting into the hospital, assisting the already established security.

"Now. How are you doing?" It was a question he was expecting, easing back into the persona of general.

"I'm fine. Well rested." He said shortly, and with a look from Elm braced himself for the conversation.

“And that’s a lie if I ever heard one.” She said.

“Now isn’t the time to focus on me.”

She grunted in disapproval. “I want to make sure you’re doing okay, it will only take a moment.” She insisted. “Look me in the eyes, and tell me you’re fine.” He scoffed, looking up the few inches she had to him on his face. Elm held fast, waiting for him. He couldn’t brace himself. Clover couldn’t do what she asked. “I thought so.” She said softly.

“Not now, Elm.” He said just as quietly. Leave it buried, he wanted to beg. Because 'not now' meant 'not ever'.

“Then later. You know I’m always here to talk to.” then she smiled mischievously. “You got me, and that ruggedly handsome dusty huntsman.”

Clover laughed, feeling lighter now. “Cut it out.”

“Aw, are you going to go be sickeningly cute with your boyfriend later?” She teased.

“Absolutely. Not out of spite, mind you, I was already planning on spoiling him.”

Elm rarely pushed, she didn’t have to. They’d been friends since their first year as Privates- and by friends, she had been keeping an eye on him. It was a far cry from her hating him so passionately in their academy days.

But he didn’t miss the look, one glance into her sorrowful eyes was enough to know that she understood him. Clover chose to ignore it.

“Come on, the sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can act.” He said.

“Aye aye, sir.” She saluted again. He anticipated the overuse of salutes in his near future 

* * *

What was hours later, they had discussed every scrap of information they had. Thank god for Winter and her written agenda (when did she get the time?), coordinating between the Happy Hunteresses, Investigation team and the ace operatives.

“Cinder is in contact with Watts. She has a shapeshifter working with her called Neo.” Winter recounted, tapping her pencil on the tablet. “Goals. Finding how they got the mercenaries into Atlas, and how they were hired and if there is a paper trail leading to a financial backer. The man suspected of this is Jacques Schnee.”

Clover wondered briefly if Winter should be present for this, but knew that she had a level head on her, not losing her cool or acting out of line about him. While this whole matter was especially personal for her, Weiss, and himself, they were professionals and so they would act as such.

“Fact. Cinder, Neo Politan and Cain were at the Schnee family manor. From May's observations, Willow has been sedated, and most likely has been continuously sedated since she left the hospital a week ago. Jacques exact involvement is not yet known. He is however, evacuating his wife and son out to Argus.“ He said. “This indicates that Jacques knows something, and most likely involved.”

“Cinder will most likely be after the Winter maiden and the relics, and well, myself.” Ozpin surmised, sitting in a chair close to the front, leaning on his cane. “Salem’s goal is to destabilize settlements. Creating chaos to attract grimm is something that we should be wary of.” Ozpin sighed, shifting in his seat. “Ironwood and Qrow are secondary targets as members of my inner circle. His past working as a spy for me makes him incredibly valuable to them, however his memory issues makes him worthless to Salem. So Cinder would not think twice to trade him to Cain.”

“The attack on Ironwood's mansion has left people uneasy; there are talks of foreign fractions targeting him or the council for embargo related incidents.” “If Jacques sends his wife and son out of Argus, it may feed into this specific narrative.”

“So if we end the embargo now people may believe that is the case, no matter what we say.”

“The Relic of Creation is in the vault, unreachable without the Winter Maiden's power. She is currently safe, and has been in hiding for years.” Fria’s location would remain a heavily guarded secret that only three people knew of and had knowledge of her identity. “The Relic of Knowledge, on the other hand, is here. Only a few people know of how to commune with the entity within. The last question is to be kept until things are most dire.”

Clover had been surprised to learn that there had been a final question. Ruby had kept it from them, even when she had come clean about what happened after the train crash. He wondered if that was the reason that Oscar carried it nearly exclusively now, and that Ruby couldn’t trust herself to not use it.

The meeting continued, nearly four hours later once Clover was satisfied, he ended the meeting.

"Those that have tasks, you are dismissed. We're taking an hour recess before we bring the rookies in for the mission assignment." Clover finally said. “By tonight we will have the last shipments out and those assigned will be staying there until it’s launched. Finally, the embargo can end tomorrow.”

He had conversed with Robyn about the redirected supplies. If they were going to be able to do it tonight, then they needed to take the supplies designated for Mantle once more.

“Hmm, it’s pretty damn funny you asked me, and not the council.” She said, having come up to him as the meeting broke and scattered to go eat or speak to each other.

“I want to ask the person that represents Mantle the most.” He said, the smirk from Robyn made him convinced they were not just allies, but friends. He hoped that after all this that working together, truey working together would not be a path of walking on glass.

He took a step into the hall. Soon after the kids began to pile in looking in fighting shape, dressed in their gear and ready to be pointed at something to hit hard.

He sucked in a breath when he saw that James had trailed in after them. He knew he was going to get an ear full once James actually got up and realized he had slept through the second debriefing. James locked eyes with him, feeling like they were boring right through him.

“Sir, I-” he sputtered, like he had been caught doing something wrong.

But it was a smothering thing, the grip James had on him, pulling him in, not even giving him the chance to hold him back.

“It’s not your fault.” He said slowly, and Clover didn’t know what he meant. "I was just tired and you let me sleep in. I'm sorry I didn’t mean to ignore you. Are your hands better?"

James wasn’t mad about being left to sleep. He wasn’t mad about Rod’s injuries, nor did he blame him. “It’s fine. My hands too." Clover wanted to pull away. He couldn’t relax now, couldn’t let his fragile walls come down at the warmth surrounding him. But they were. They usually kept professionalism when it came to their jobs, which in turn became their entire lives. In that moment it felt as though for once they weren't bound by military conduct.

“It’s not.” James insisted, pulling himself away, leaving his hands on his shoulders. “You’re a great soldier, and an even better friend. And you’re doing an excellent job keeping things running while I can’t.”

It was assurance, something he didn’t know he needed from him until the words were coming from James’s mouth. “Thank you, friend.”

"You look good with the coat. It suits you." he said, straightening it out.

"It's heavy." He said, 

"It's something you'll get used to." James said, then turned him around on the spot so they both faced the briefing room. “Now, you have another briefing to lead.”

“Urgh. This is the third one, and I’m already sick of meetings.” Clover groaned, letting himself sag dramatically. 

“That’s something one never gets used to. Speech outros...” James gave him a light push.

"Speak for yourself, I'm amazing at making an exit." He said. James chuckled.

Reentering the room, Clover frowned, realizing he didn’t see Qrow or Weiss or Ruby. Hadn’t James been with him?

“Where-” he began.

“ _Boo!_ ” came a voice from behind, hands slapping on his shoulders, he jumped slightly at the action, hearing James actually laugh at him being spooked. Qrow entered his vision. Qrow wore a grin that made Clover feel his heart thump, leaning in to give him a kiss on the cheek. The action was so lively it had him stunned. “Now who has a bad poker face?”

“Still you.” he smiled, finding his brain.

“Gross.” Rod whined, then zeroed in on Qrow’s face. “What are you grinning about, Featherduster?”

“Nothing, just that I always knew you wanted to get into my pants.” Rod inhaled, pressing his left hand against Qrow's once signature shirt. “Glam-goth flamingo suits ya.”

Rod looked like he wanted to tear them off and set them on fire, injuries be damned. “I’m gonna kill Harriet and Elm.”

“Aw, that’s cute.” cooed Elm, the two culprits of this supposed prank across the room. In a display of unprofessionalism, Harriet and Elm shared a clap.

“It’s not nice to make fun of a man that can’t walk.”

“Oh right, did the fam visit you? Lloyd messaged me saying he was.” Robyn asked, turning to the two.

Clover suppressed a scowl, hoping she had her attention on Rod. “That baby’s got a lot of aunts to love her.” the surgeon observed. “She will make a wonderful Happy Huntress when she’s older.”

“I don’t know, might make a good special operative.” Clover said slyly.

Robyn turned to Clover with a smile. “Recruit my baby niece into the military and I will slit your dick off.”

“You know what? It might be a little early to figure out what path she’ll take.” Rod said, before Robyn got out a knife. The two had known Robyn when her only claim to fame was being Lloyd's bratty sister.

Before Baby Cheri’s future could be decided, Ruby kicked down the doors of the meeting room, Weiss trailing after her, pushing a trolly.

“What’s this?” Clover asked, surprised when it was rolled in and parked into the middle of the room. The kids looked excited, Elm looked excited.

"Uh. Surprise?" She said sheepishly. “We got you a cake!"

He recognized the fancy cake company that James was so fond of from the sticker on the top, and raised an eyebrow his way, Ruby was launched into a nervous explanation.

"We got called this morning because the bakery saw that the mansion was collapsed and asked where we should send the cake, and I said to the academy- and I think they thought I meant have it delivered today and not tomorrow!"

“That reminds me, I should do the same for your birthday present.” James said. “Have it delivered here, and not what remains of my house.”

"I don't normally celebrate my birthday." He acted like it was any other day, it was easier that way. The last time he actually celebrated, it wasn’t really much of a party, just a few social drinks in Mantle and taking someone home for the night. Days now behind him.

“Just this once, Shamrock?” Robyn pleaded, giving him a soft punch to the shoulder.

"Thank you." He said. "It's very sweet." and knowing James’s choice, it would be a very sweet cake. Not his personal taste, but he could handle sugar well enough.

“We were planning a surprise party. We went out and got party stuff, but it’s uh, we left it at the mansion.” She said. Clover raised an eyebrow, and turned to Elm, That ‘training day’ hadn’t been at all what he had thought.

“How long have you been planning a party?”

“Since we actually looked at your files, it had your birthday on it.” Ruby said. “And we were supposed to still be in lockdown by tomorrow”

The colour ran from his face when he opened the box.

He turned to Elm. Glaring, taking a step back from the box and ignoring those around him, feeling someone touch his shoulder- he shrugged it off and walked out of the room. 

Clover had to control himself, he was seething. He had let his guard down and it was suckerpunch to the throat if he ever felt one.

He needed to be alone.

* * *

"I don't understand."

Rod pulled himself out of his chair and leaned over to look. Instant recognition crossed his face. "Oh no." Ironwood looked over Rod’s shoulder and winced.

"What's wrong, doesn't he like-" Qrow began, but was cut off by Robyn.

"Oh _shit_ ." Robyn said, turning her gaze to the tallest Ace operative. “Elm, _really?_ ”

“I don’t understand the significance!” the taller woman protested.

"We asked for a cake that was fishing themed." Ruby said. “What’s- what’s wrong with a pier?”

The three adults standing over the box with nearly disturbed expressions did not prepare him for what was in the box when he looked himself. It was a nice cake. Large and blue not unlike their license celebration cake, only this time there was a marzipan pier, a tiny chocolate Clover was drawn in his uniform throwing Kingfisher's line in the air. _Happy 40 years!_ Was spelled in red on the blue lake.

“Okay, It’s not your fault, you didn’t know.” Rod said,sitting back into the chair.

“Know what?” Yang probed.

While they spoke, Qrow wandered, trying to think on where Clover would go. Not in his academy grounds room- that was too obvious. Anywhere public was out of the question.

"Hey, hey Qrow!" Called out Elm from behind. "Check the roof, the maintenance entry down the hall, left."

She went with him, something that infuriated Qrow quite a bit. He felt he didn't need a constant bodyguard, every turn he took was escorted. Right now he needed privacy- he and Clover both. The smoldering rage was quickly quelled when Elm raised her scroll. It slipped his mind he would need clearance to get through the building. 

Once they had reached the door to the staircase, Elm swiped the access point. She had only accompanied him to help open the door, nothing more. Qrow felt he needed to make sure, nonetheless, "Are you coming with me?"

"No." Replied Elm under her breath. She was deep in thought; Qrow could tell she was trying to phrase her words properly before she finally spoke. "You're… good for him. I always hope for the best for him, when he gets that spark in his eyes over a guy. I didn't think anything would come from it when you got here, since you pushed him away."

He nodded, tight-lipped.

As he climbed the stairs, Qrow felt his muscles strain. He had moved around far more in the last 12 hours than he had in the last few weeks. The thoughts that crept into his skull left him with a sour taste. When he had held no memories of pushing Clover away, but the more he pondered, the more he realized he did.

Confident and charismatic, Clover's advances had sickened him. The withdrawal had been hell. He didn't remember events at first, rather moments of frustration- circumstances. Qrow recalled the tremors, how intensely his skull ached because of the blue-tinted lights of the academy. His first few days all he wanted was to tear the entire floating city apart. 

Above all else, Qrow remembered _fear._ Despite knowing how he might react, he paused in his climb and held on to the rail, and concentrated on the feeling. It all was coming back to him.

 _"Want to meet up later and get to know each other a little more?"_ The sly grin implied far more than just a 'little more'. The way the leader always looked at him, studying every inch of him with unmistakable desire sent chills down his spine. There was a hunger that only Qrow could satiate.

Never had Qrow felt more exposed than when he was in the same room as the ace operative leader. For many reasons he had pushed Clover away. The sultry looks intimidated him, the steadfast eagerness to get close made him want to run. Worst of all, he knew the feeling was reciprocal. He wanted the Ace Operative just as badly- he was his type after all- but the wounds from the last year still were fresh. Cain was supposed to be dead, but he still remained haunting his mind, and he wasn’t going to make the same mistakes.

 _You've only let him close because you need him._ A whisper of something so close he turned back to the empty stairway. 

After the events in Mistral, Cain, everything, he just needed to feel close to someone, something the children couldn't quite give him. Ozpin was gone, the gnawing in his chest he couldn’t share. Qrow yearned for companionship, but his fear stopped every step forward and plagued his every thought. 

He had begun to build walls around himself once more. A near instinctual habit he once reserved to keep safeguard others from his semblance, was now used to keep others at bay. It worked for a time. Clover had changed, taking a professional step back after Qrow had all but fled from the hallway as soon as Clover had asked him to leave on a two-man overnight mission. They settled for colleagues- nothing less, but something more. 

Qrow kept it that way. Not too long into them being there, the kids had missed a movie premiere they were dying to see because of an emergency. They coordinated their time off, getting missions out of the way to make sure they had time, but a breach in the wall had them scrambling for Mantle. They had all been so upset when they came back to Atlas academy they weren't even speaking, instead choosing to go to their dorms. He didn’t hear a single complaint from any of them. It was their job to drop everything to fight grimm after all.

They were anxious to have their morning debrief over, to get the day rolling. What they had least expected was the surprise Clover had for them. He convinced Ironwood to give them the day off, instead choosing to spoil them for their hard work. By pulling strings, he managed to get the theatre to loan him a copy and had the meeting room setup for them full of treats of all sorts.

Qrow had felt himself soften. Because they were just kids. They should have had a few years of movies and hang outs before they were on the field and expected to fight hell. They chose to fight, but it didn’t mean they should be deprived of experiences their peers would have had. He was glad Clover recognized that.

The fear started to melt as he gradually let Clover in. More than friends yet still not sure where they were treading. The tension ever present and the ‘something more’ kept growing. It felt as though he was waiting for Qrow to figure it out and let him in.

Clover needed him now. All Qrow needed to do was to find him and see what was wrong and be what the atlesian needed most, a shoulder to cry on, a hand to hold. Whatever he needed.

It was bright outside on the roof, he had to shield his eyes, it faintly occurred to him that he hadn’t been in the direct sun in a few weeks. It wasn’t much of a landing, the railing only there for the safety for the maintenance crew.

Qrow saw his boyfriend in front of him, looking out to the distance beyond, leaning on the railing with his coat in the breeze. It was _freezing_ up here, he activated his aura, stronger now than it had been that morning. He knew in an instance Clover was aware of his arrival, yet stuck to caution. He took a place next to the acting general, putting a pale hand on his tan one.

“I’m sorry. I just needed a moment.” Clover said, near robotically like he was an AK rebooting itself, he didn’t move his hand away, but didn’t move to recuperate the touch.

“You don’t have to tell me anything if you aren't ready.” came Qrow's honest reply. He wrapped his other arm about Clover’s waist. “Just know I’m here.”

Clover nodded, leaning his head onto Qrow’s shoulder. “I am ready, I just don't know how to start, yet."

"Just take your time."

The wind felt like needles on his face. That didn’t matter. Clover mattered.

“I don’t think I'm ready- or ever will be ready to become General.” he confessed, staring out. The academy under their feet, Atlas before them, Mantle under them. “There's just too much buried inside me; I- I freaked out over a damn _cake._ Nothing screams 'competent' about that.”

“I don’t think it’s really about a cake.” He said slowly.

Clover closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Looking so aged with a tiredness he didn’t think possible of the atlesian.

He waited for him to be ready.

“It'll be 33 years tomorrow. I had been begging my parents for weeks to take us out of Argus to a fishing spot. I didn't know what was wrong at the time. Looking back, my dad was taking pills and sleeping a lot more than he used to. We grew up surrounded by water, so my earliest memories were of my dad smiling on the shore. I wanted us to have fun, to see him happy again."

“He, of course, chose to spoil me, we all got in the car; my big sister behind the passenger seat and me behind dad." Clover was gasping for air at this point, he looked Qrow in the eye, choking his last line out. "When the pier was in sight, that was when it happened.” 

The look in his eyes stabbed at his heart. Qrow felt his fingers go white as his boyfriend held him tighter. "I told you my dad had a heart attack, didn't I? It's why I was so mad at James before, because he never took care of himself the way he was supposed to. It wasn't what killed him though, the crash did.” 

The truth drained the color from Qrow's cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Cloves, I didn't know you lost your father that way."

“It wasn't just him. Dad and Lilly died on impact. And Ma...”. Steeling his resolve, Clover leaned back into Qrow once more, and Qrow squeezed him tighter. “I wasn't quite there; somehow I fell out of the vehicle and hit my head. I didn't understand what happened until I came to later, when it was nighttime. I couldn’t talk or move... but I heard her screaming. Grimm had torn my mother out of the car. I couldn't do anything, couldn't recognize her face or her voice. I lost consciousness at some point; If I hadn't they would have torn me apart as well."

It was just like how children were left in their cribs undisturbed in the night when grimm wormed their way into houses. There were many reports of people fainting at the sight of the predators, only to wake up alive and well because the grimm lost interest.

“The hunter that found me had taken me to the hospital and stayed with me the night. He hugged me when he told me what happened, called me lucky. It sure didn’t feel like good fortune. I walked away with a sprain and a mild concussion, but my mom was ripped apart. I had no family, the huntsman wasn't gonna take me home either, so I was sent to the Argus orphanage, Sanctum."

“Cloves I-I.. It's such a large institution." Because of the funding it gets from Atlas, Sanctum has both a great combat curriculum and a famous arts program. "Since lots of people send their kids there, I didn't think too much about it. Hell, James went there too. I thought you were just another student- a piano prodigy, right?" He didn’t remember how he knew that.

“Yeah. I… didn't care much about music, but I knew I had to build a good CV if I wanted to get a scholarship; I wanted a future.” He chuckled, smiling. “Truth be told I was a bit of a brat, I got into so many fights, no one really knew what to do with me.”

Qrow chose to let go of Clover's hand, opting to hug him instead. “Little Bratty Clover sounds like a treat.” 

“Well, I had a lot of mouths to knock in. People were bastards to Thea. Every time someone tugged on her ears and called her a mutt I would be sitting outside the headmaster's office, but more people would leave her alone.”

“I never knew you two were close.” Qrow said, thinking back, then closed his eyes in recognition. “‘Fishsticks’.”

Clover choked back a sudden sob, and Qrow regretted it. “She always called me Fishsticks. I don't think close is an accurate enough word. She’d been there since she was a baby. I guess she took one look at me and decided I wasn’t a lost cause- she loved me a lot, like Lilly. And I couldn’t save her either. I did everything- Rod and I- but she died on the operating table.”

That damned accident haunted everyone to this day, the day James lost his team and Rod lost his brother. Clover too, he had been oblivious to this fact, but Qrow realized Clover lost his family too. He couldn't find words to say, choosing to pull Clover’s hand up to press his lips into the back.

Clover shifted to turn to him, mirroring Qrow and bringing his other arm around the bird.

“Did you know we met twice before you came to Atlas?” Clover murmured, turning his head.

“That's- there's no way!"

“I was the one that treated you. When James shot you.”

“I- what?” The pain came back to him, one of the worst he had ever experienced. The bullet hit him with the force of a meteor; with no aura, Qrow had lost consciousness before hitting the ground.“Clover, why didn't you ever tell me, why didn’t James-”

“Because I didn’t want you to know. Because… I thought it was my fault.” his voice weakened with every word, like the truth had begun to drown him.

"I don't understand, how could my accident with James have anything to do with you?” 

With how hard Clover rubbed his face, Qrow felt his own skin stretch out. A forced smile came on the shamrock's face as he continued to lay his heart bare. “Because I was there… It’s funny, James wanted us to meet for quite a while, he invited me to your sparring match. I wanted to thank you.”

“Thank me for what?”

“For finding me the first time we met, for finding me and bringing me to James.” He said quietly. “That Vytal Tournament after party where all the finalists teams were. I was that dumb kid you found bawling like a baby in the alley next to the club. I’m not sure… if you remember at all.”

“I…” Qrow pushed his hair back, the memories blurred, but he tried to focus. Vytal, win. Letter, running, garden, James, Ozpin, date, date? Late for the afterparty of the singles round teams, cold, Atlas was always cold. His team hadn't gone, Raven was still too drained to leave their room so Summer and Tai stayed with her. It was a party that technically wasn’t supposed to happen because more than half of the finalists weren’t old enough to drink, and from memory, there was so much alcohol... 

His mind settled on a whimpering figure, the kid didn't seem old enough to be at the academy, wearing a faded band t-shirt and dirty, freshly torn dark jeans sitting up against an alley wall. He covered his face, too embarrassed to be seen. He smelt of spirits, sex and worst of all, blood.

Qrow's heart dropped, picking up his pace. He had been late to the party. The memory blurred, and he tried to focus on it harder. It was nearly too long ago, but he had to figure it out.

The boy wiped his face, doing nothing for the mess. "He- he used me. I thought he liked me but he was just trying to win a bet. He pulled me out here and kissed me and-" the boy retched, but thankfully didn't throw up.

"Who did this to you?" Qrow said, on his knees, hands out and offering some form of stability.

"James."

Qrow felt like all the blood had drained from his body in an instant, and if he wasn't crouching would have been knocked off his feet. He was supposed to meet up BIGD a while ago at the party, but got caught up.

"James Ironwood did this to you?" He exhaled. The same James he had known for the last two weeks? The same James he had only hours ago cried on his shoulder because he was so terrified at the very idea of seeing his father.

The boy wiped his face again, eyes red, green eyes swimming as he tried to get a hold of himself.

"What? No-no. I need James… please get James or Thea, or anyone on team BIGD. Please?" 

Qrow hadn't realized that the boy was dazed, he was only now answering his previous question. He seemed more than just inebriated, in fact Qrow feared he had also been drugged. Qrow fumbled for his scroll, he had his friends contacts.

“Don’t strain yourself-” Clover said, lightly touching his shoulder. Qrow removed the hand from his own face to stare.

“You- you were the kid-” His eyes went wide. He looked at the man before him, thinking of the boy in the alley. It was so long ago, even before his memory became tattered, he wouldn’t have made the connection. Clover had changed so much.

“Yeah. I- I wanted to thank you. You could have left me there.”

“No decent human would have!” He said, horrified. “Gods, I…. Rod was your partner, he went into the bathroom after you.” He concluded. “You were the kid James mentored! I… I never made the connection. It'd been such a long time- what the hell were you even doing there?”

“I was 16, but I was admitted early for the ROOST program. Fuck, it was hell, Qrow. It should have never been greenlit, and they were right to pull the plug on it after the trial run. A bunch of ROOSTer's got sent to beacon to watch the fights live. James and Thea snuck the two of us because there was alcohol and we were both minors. I shouldn't have gone, but… ironically James was going to introduce me to his new friend from Vale.” He still didn’t look at him. “That fight with Thea, it was amazing, I was so in awe.”

“We met but we didn't… James nearly killed the bastard. That Vacuo student was hospitalized and the cops got involved.” Qrow remembered James at the end of the alley, staring, stunned, but a look of absolute fury lit his features. “He almost got expelled because of the repercussions. Clover, what happened to you after?”

“Nick happened. He took me to a private doctor, let me stay in his home for a bit. The vacuan student struck a deal so no one was expelled. I was too scared to do anything. We all broke rules. If he pressed charges, James would have been expelled. If I pressed charges, everyone would have known what happened. I just wanted to escape it all. So I dropped it. Very few people had all the facts so the adults did their best to quash the rumours so people wouldn't know it happened to me.” He said bitterly. “ROOST couldn’t afford to have a scandal attached to it so early. Ironic since it became nothing but scandals its entire run.”

Qrow just stared, taking all of what he just learned in, opening and closing his mouth, not knowing what to say. Clover had been sixteen, and had to let it drop. All this time, he had known what it was like to be found broken and bleeding in an alley.

“I never found out what happened. You guys were shipped back out to Atlas the next day. BIGD never said anything about it, but what about next tournament?” He asked. “James had already graduated, but we met up after my victory for some sparring. You wanted to thank me? I'd say saving my life has been one damn good 'Thank You'. Why didn't you come see me?”

Clover laughed. Leaning forward, shoulders shaking. He didn’t know when the laugher turned to sobs, each tremor tearing at Qrow’s chest. When he reared his head, silent tears ran down his face.

“Because I was scared.” He whispered. “I thought it was my fault; we all still thought my semblance was _misfortune_ at the time. I walked into the training room, and James shot you. He was hysterical, screaming that he didn’t do it on purpose, that it just discharged in his hand. The wound was terrible, I could only do so much to stop the bleeding. I patched you up just enough for James to get you help, but I could never face you.”

"So you avoided me for years after… Clover… it wasn't your fault." It all made sense now, for all the times he visited Atlas, Business or pleasure or both he had never seen a single hair of the Ace operative.

“We figured it out eventually. Rod started picking up patterns and noticed how my aura interacted with objects around me. The clover pin was a gift from James- Thea got me my rabbit’s foot.” Qrow felt a welt of guilt at the lost pin, it meant a lot more than he had thought. “They thought maybe having good luck charms could protect me from harm. They worked like focal points instead, since my semblance protected me already."

"When we figured out it was in fact, _good luck_ , all along I uh, might have trashed my room. Because I couldn't accept it: How was it good luck that everytime something bad is headed my way they happen to the people I love instead? How could it be good luck that my family died, and I survived? I’m _untouched,_ like I’m more important than those around me. When the mines imploded I lost my family all over again. I was supposed to go in first, not James not Thea, the others got a head start.”

It was so much at once. The memories all pieced together to reveal the Clover shaped hole. He couldn’t help tears. Qrow mourned for his boyfriend's family, he wept for the abused boy he met outside of the party and clutched on tighter to the boy that was now a man, the past long behind him but still raw like an infected wound. It tore at his heart, how similarly their semblances carved their self-image. He mourned for the years he could've loved this incredible human being.

“I couldn’t figure out how to tell you without telling you everything.” Clover said, “But… having a clean slate, it was too appealing. I didn’t want you to know me as the kid you found. I wanted you to know me as I am now, not what I was.”

Qrow moved, Clover let him slip away, the distress painted so clearly on his face. But Qrow wasn’t angry, not at Clover for not baring his soul and agonies. 

"It _was_ good luck that you were there when the gun went off. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you.” He said firmly. "It _was_ good luck that you were clear. The implosion was going to happen whether you were there or not, and while you couldn't save Thea…" a memory flashed, of holding a sobbing Rod tight, as if he could squeeze the misery from his bones. "or the baby... you saved James." If Clover was wondering how Qrow knew of Thea's pregnancy, he didn't say. “And it’s _good_ luck that you came to find me, Cloves. I would have just died, and no one would have found me until the morning.”

Clover tensed at the thought. Qrow had pulled away so he could look at Clover, bringing his hand up to his face and cupped his cheek.

"Bad things happen, bad things will always happen. But if there is anything you have taught me, Clover, it's that we aren't defined by our semblances.” _No luck involved, all skill._ “I love you. I’m glad that I’ve met you. I have the chance to love my family because I have a good luck charm of my own- a guardian angel that saved my life twice."

“I've tried to imagine a world, a life where we'd have properly met when we were young." Clover murmured. “I’m the moron that denied that for us.”

“I don’t think you would have liked me much when I wasn't sober.” Qrow averted his eyes. 

“Who knows? I didn’t know the man you were a year ago. I only know you now.” Clover gingerly held his face; mindful of the stitches still in his palms, he pressed their foreheads against each other. Qrow could feel his warmth radiating off him. “But I wish I could have loved you for years.”

Qrow mirrored his movement, choosing to dry his boyfriend's tears away. “We still have time, we're going to have years. Okay?”

It was a promise they didn't know if they could keep. With the war against Salem, their time could be cut short in moments.

Though neither cared about Salem, at that moment. Sealing the promise with a kiss, they stayed a little longer, looking out on the entire kingdom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General Ebi's design is by Eternalseal, found here!
> 
> https://twitter.com/radiantbow/status/1253498941787615232
> 
> Two very quick edits
> 
> 1) Grimm don't eat people. 
> 
> 2) beacon hosted first year not atlas.


	43. Distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. It's been a month. I'm really dying from breaking my chapter a week streak I had going, but I'm hoping to get back into the swing of things. Between Qromptober, and several other unfinished projects I want to finish I'm gonna hope I gain traction again and get the ball rolling and hopefully return to a normal secdeuale.

Winter didn’t understand why their leader had left so abruptly. Neither did the Ace Operatives, but Robyn, Rod and James knew. It was serious enough to have them scraping icing and decorations off the top. In the Atlas military, Specialists seldom celebrated birthdays together. They usually kept private matters separate, opting to take care of their missions instead. It always was a matter of work vs play.

Having cake in between meetings eased a lot of the tension once it was being dished out. With Qrow by his side, Clover softened. Whatever had caused him to leave no longer a concern. Whether on purpose or just because the young hunters were usually so full of energy, the tone of the room shifted away from the caution that they had adopted.

The scenery made it hard to believe how brutal the same morning had been. To have woken up to Fiona’s calls as her scroll’s blaring red screen notified her of the security breach. The mansion being attacked and her hails were all met by voicemails or server errors. The suspense, not knowing if everyone was safe had left Winter emotionally drained. But she had to keep herself together.

Winter had to come back to Atlas, to ensure everyone’s wellbeing. She saw that James was worse for wear but alive. Weiss and her teammates were also in one piece, having survived another encounter with Cain. While the doctors were ironically the only ones that needed to go to a hospital, they too would make speedy recoveries. A great relief considering how much could have and  _ did  _ go wrong.

Soon, they took their plates of cake and began the final debriefing as they now had to enact countermeasures to stop Cinder and Cain. With their enemies regrouping and possibly moving on to the next stage of their plan, they all needed to coordinate. The deceased had appeared alive, striking them even in their homes. 

Winter grimaced to herself at the thought. Cain had roamed the halls of Atlas academy and under their noses; he had been in the halls of the student’s living quarters. The monster had invaded the privacy of Qrow’s room multiple times before crawling back to hide in Mantle. Illusionary semblances were rare, those like May and Cain were 1 in a million, but it terrified her that Atlas tech lacked the preparation to combat them. Not anymore.

“Gross, you look like a bootlicker again,” May said to her, a plate of cake in hand. Winter had discarded her wig and changed into her specialist uniform, finding it more comfortable now she was back in the academy. She rolled her eyes.

“I feel the need to remind you you’re in the middle of ‘bootlicker’ central.” she snipped back.

“Hey, If they promised me this cake after graduation to join the military… I still wouldn’t have, but damn this is a good cake.” May said, taking another spoonful.

Winter had her place in the corner, content to simply watch and not engage- seeing Clover in the coat made the lump in her throat thicken. Ironwood was fine. For the moment, she watched him speak to Rod. She was used to seeing him look so tired nowadays. Now the bags under his eyes were more pronounced. She looked back to Clover, hand entwined with Qrow’s at their side.

She had never had a high opinion of Qrow Branwen. Knowing Clover, seeing that interested glint in his eyes, she had approached him a few days after the group had arrived at Atlas.

“As someone that knows Branwen, I warn you to not get involved with him outside of missions. He’s nothing but trouble.” She was speaking out of a place of concern and professionalism, Clover was their best. She did not want to see him be brought down by the likes of the drunken huntsman.

He grinned sheepishly, not exactly denying his intentions. “I promise to be nothing but professional.” He said, like a liar. She could only internalize the groan and hope that whatever fallout of this pursuit did not end in an implosion.

But Qrow was not bringing Clover down as she thought he would. He was holding the future General steady like a stone in a storm. The younger hunters had absorbed the leader into their little (not so little, they were two team’s worth of hunters after all) flock. Clover looked to fit right in.

Sometimes a family is one ex drunk birdman, an acting general of an army, 8 teenagers and a 4-year-old.

She hadn’t known the extent of the torture, the  _ damage, _ even when Marrow was forced to tell her what the investigation team had found when Ironwood locked his office door and ignored all calls. Only in the second debriefing did they find the extent. The room had no quips, just stunned silence at finding Cain’s crimes and motivations. 

“Did you know what Cain did? From spying on the house?” She asked, quietly.

“... No.” May eventually said. “Some creepy comments, but that was it. I didn’t exactly come to the conclusion he had a torture basement.”

“May.” Winter warned sharply. No one was close enough to hear, not the ears they hoped to avoid.

“Right. I Forgot.” There had been some vocalization on not telling the younger hunters, some for, some against. May had not spoken up. She scratched at the back of her head. “If it makes you feel better, then I genuinely believe your father is getting played like a cheap fiddle, he doesn’t know who he’s let into his house.”

“He should have known who Cinder Fall is at least.” The fall maiden’s wanted poster had been plastered across the globe. Only those far from the kingdoms and civilization would be ignorant to who she was.

“An eye patch and new hairdo can make anyone unrecognizable.” May reasoned. “I could never get into the main office, she might not have given her real name like any decent criminal.”

The final debriefing was shorter than the others. As the adults talked in the debriefings earlier, the younger hunters were making their own plans, figuring out who would be going to the Tundra, and who would be staying.

She thought that Clover would have made the decision himself, but Ruby had laid out how and why for her reasoning. It was like a switch, the goofy partner of her sister who fumbled her greetings and got distracted by sweets became focused, concise, still a little rough around the edges, but with time and maturity could be polished into someone that could lead armies.

She was glad her sister found a partner she could rely on.

“To the tundra: Harriet will be leading Ruby, Ren, Nora and Blake to protect Amity. Fiona will be accompanying them and using her semblance to lighten the load of the final shipment.” Clover informed, formality was laxer in this meeting, the presents of the cake made many things less formal. “They will be staying there until the launch, communication will be minimal once they arrive.”

“Home Guard: Robyn will have May and Johanna, followed by Yang. From May’s intel, an assassination attempt on Robyn is imminent.” Clover continued. The Happy Huntresses never had an encounter with Cain in person, and they intended to keep it that way.

“Jaune, Winter you will be staying with Ironwood and Qrow for the foreseeable future. Oscar and Ozpin, you will be joining them. We’re going with the story Qrow fed Jacques that Ironwood was incapacitated by the attack, it would make sense as to why you have disappeared from the public eye further. We are still looking for a suitable safe house.”

“Weiss, you’ll be with me.” Winter frowned, not understanding the decision. “Elm, Vine, I want you to organize a press release. Marrow, continue with the investigation team. And Rod, I’m making sure you get home. If you want to refute me, do fifty push-ups.” Rod gave a one-finger salute with his middle finger.

Then there was more chatter, more cake as the groups mingled. Sending the Tundra group off an hour later after they were packed, they saw them off. The teams saying goodbye to their splitting members.

“Promise you’ll stay out of trouble?” Ruby said, Qrow chuckled lightheartedly, he brought his hand up. Winter blinked in surprise as he affectionately ruffled her hair, the young girl didn’t even flinch.

“Shouldn’t I be telling you that?” he asked.

“We have youth on our side.” Nora chimed in.

“You brat.” he scowled.

“Take care of yourself old man,” Blake said sweetly.

“I’m being bullied.” he bemoaned but looked amused at it all. Winter would have never gotten away with calling her father an old man at their age. “Have fun freezing your asses off in the tundra. Except for you, Ren, you haven’t made any remarks on my age yet.”

Ren did not speak, only putting two thumbs up.

“I didn’t make a crack about your age!” Ruby cried out.

“You made a comment about my back yesterday at breakfast.” the elder huffed, flicking her nose. “I am not yet senile enough to forget that.”

“We heard it crack from the other side of the room like a rice pop,” Nora said solemnly.

Winter felt reminded of how baby chicks flock to their mother, seeking shelter under her feathers, not yet big enough or ready to stray far. If he could fight instead of them, he would.

“Load up rookies! Five minutes until we’re ready.” Harriet buzzed past. “Don’t forget your toothbrushes and extra underwear, Rookies!”

“Okay, let’s go, Team HRBRN!” Nora clapped her hands.

“You forgot Fiona,” Ruby said, Nora paused in her celebration of figuring a name.

“Team ‘Fucking’ Harburn?” Ren suggested, Qrow snorted, while Ruby gave Qrow an aghast look at the language, maybe he was being a bad influence.

“First, I’m disappointed you didn’t go for ‘harebrain’, second, Ren’s my new favourite.” Again, Ren just put his thumbs up this time with a pleased smile.

“Who was your favourite before?” Nora asked, pouting.

“Blake.” He said smugly, Blake looked offended. “Now, you know how to look after each other, team combos, what synergies well on Amity base?”

“Flour power, checkmate, black lotus, petal storm-“

While everyone was busy in the hanger, she approached Clover, who looked on fondly at the interactions- or more accurately, at the elder huntsmen. She had sat through many musicals where the main leads would look like Clover would at their love interest, with a kind, longing look as if they were their entire world.

“Permission to speak freely?” She asked Clover, he blinked in surprise.

“Of course.” and like that he snapped to attention. 

“Does it not make more sense for me to be with you?” She asked. She had been by the general’s side since she became a specialist. She knew about his heart issue, he had told her about the winter maiden long before he had the ace operatives. But that was with Ironwood, this is Clover. They had worked closely in the past.

“Not this time around, I want you to stay put at home base for the meantime and keep an eye on them as their guard.”

“And in the event we need the Maiden power, will you ask my sister to take it if I’m unavailable?” She inquired. Ironwood and herself had speculated, theorized, that the Schnee semblance combined with elemental magic would synergize well. Most maidens needed training, Winter was already familiar with all manner of elemental dust. She was ready when the time came, knowing it would be the very last resort. Weiss, while younger, had her own areas of expertise. If anything happened, Weiss would make a good substitute.

Confusion before recognition crossed his face. “No, absolutely not. That’s not my intention.” He said. She had not known how deep her frown was until she had let it go. “I’ve simply worked with Weiss more in the last few months than I have with you, and I rather you be the one guarding them.” His shoulders lowered. “Might be a more selfish call on my part. But they’re higher risk then I am.”

No matter what decision he made, he was putting someone in danger, What if he and Weiss are attacked? What if the Happy Huntresses? Winter wanted to trust that Yang would work well with them, but the desire to split herself into five so she could be everywhere at once was something she couldn’t shake. She had to trust Clover. Going with those most at risk for attack was the smartest move.

It wasn’t long after the tundra team left the hanger bay that Clover received a notification for a council meeting.

“Great, time to play nice.” He murmured to himself. 

“Nah, give them hell,” Qrow told him.

She would rather her sister not go to face their father, but she would not go in her place. The last week of helping Robyn in tearing her father down had been… good, in a freeing, liberating way to have people listen to her. But she could not face him. She didn’t know what she would do if she saw his face or heard his sneer. The group disbanded after the Tundra team left, with Clover and Weiss not far behind them leaving for the council meeting.

There was someone she did need to see. “I have an errand to run.” She said, excusing herself when Rod was being loaded into another transport, James and Ozpin (Oscar? She wasn’t sure at this point, she wasn’t sure anyone was) seeing him off. Yang leaves with the Happy Hunteresses after some quick goodbyes.

She actually felt something hurt when she watched the group go. It was only a few days of staying with them, but she felt like they were her friends.

… she didn't really have experience with friends. She and May hadn't been friends in the academy, something she regretted- it didn't help that their parents had hoped the two would get along at some point, networking and opening connections between the Marigolds and Schnees.

It seemed that Qrow knew what that errand was, following her out into the hall.

“How is the old girl?” He asked. She wasn’t sure how he knew what she was doing. He could have been asking about her mother. Winter’s eyes darted around the wall to see if it was secure, she didn’t miss the roll of Qrow’s eyes at her caution.

“... Stable.” She said. “But she could pass any day.”

“So no different then she has been for a few years then.” He muttered. Maybe he asked because he could not remember. She couldn’t disagree with his statement. Fria’s condition had not changed for years.

“Atlas technology has done wonders for her.” She said, thin lipped. “I haven’t seen her in a few days.”

“I’ll like to see her as well,” he said.

“You can’t speak with her.” She said, and he frowned.

“Why not? Is she that bad?” 

“It’s… Come with me.”

She did not know what possessed her to take Qrow with her to see Fria. She could have left him with the others. She didn’t feel like arguing with him.

She remembered when Fria was introduced to her, the general bending a knee to her wheelchair, speaking softly to the older woman. She smiled, and said what a lovely young man he was, and asked for his name. She remembered looking in on Qrow in his room while the general spoke to him, quietly, like not to spook an injured animal. Asking if there was anything he needed. The underlying fear that if he left, Qrow might forget who he was heavy in his shoulders.

It was miraculous that his recovery was as quick as it was. She didn't expect him to ever take the field again once he woke up and his memory problem came to light. The doctor had said he had a good chance of recovery, but she suspected he only said that to give James hope.

A soldier caught up with them, a cotton shopping bag in his hand.

“General Ebi told me to bring this to Branwen? He said he forgot it on the plane.”

Winter let him pass it over, finding nothing suspicious with the exchange.

It wasn’t a bag he looked to recognize, not until he put his hand inside it and pulled out some grey yarn. His face lit up. “Hey, I’m surprised that they didn’t just throw this all out.”

Weiss had told her she was teaching Qrow crochet for his hand dexterity while he was in the hospital. Winter had worried before the incident that Qrow would be a terrible influence on Weiss, but it seemed to be the opposite. Watching him interact with the young hunters had been... enlightening. She had known he had been a teacher at Signal. She had pitied his students.

But his demeanour always changed when interacting with the young hunters, he always had the energy to pat one on the head, praise them for a job well done, even in the training room he seemed a different person, patient. Mistakes were allowed so they could learn from them.

Perfection had been demanded from her. She envied her sister for being allowed to make mistakes.

She noticed that he hadn’t followed her when she resumed to walk down the hall, and turned back. There was a gold coin sitting on his palm. It was not currency, coins had not been used since the end of the war. He stared at it, blinking in recognition.

“Two months sober.” He muttered to himself, flipping it in his hand. “I… don’t remember getting this. Yang must have thought I deserved it.” He looked in the bag. “Did I put this in here? I don’t…” his features softened. “Okay… I just didn’t know what it meant when I first looked at it...”

She frowned, watching him try and arrange his memories, nearly looking pained as he did so and forgetting she was there completely.

“Qrow? We shouldn’t waste time.”

That snaps him back to reality. Blinking and putting the coin in his pants pocket before throwing the bag over his shoulder pretending the lapse did not just happen.

It… worried her on how different he was. She could never say she cared for the older huntsmen, always an asshole, always looking to antagonize. She had blamed him for everything that went wrong on their group's journey here.

But now he was almost docile, tired from a mountain on his shoulders she didn't know he carried until he could no longer lift it. A familiar look in his eyes she saw in her own mother. She tried not to think of Willow and her dead eyes when her mother looked at her children. Hollow and apathetic. Qrow had made two months sober, something her mother could never hope to achieve.

No. Qrow had help. He had Ironwood and Clover and his nieces and the young hunters. Willow had no one but Jacques, but the moment that Qrow and Willow met he had reached out to help her. Guilt ate at her chest. Willow should have had Winter’s support from the beginning.

“I should have tried harder.” She murmured.

Qrow frowned. “Context?”

She was silent, not knowing why she spoke. Why would she be talking to him about this?

Because he understood more than he lets on, he’s a fool, but not stupid. He did not have the maturity of an egg like he pretended to. It was jarring. Seeing all his layers stripped away with his memories, when he’s not antagonizing her

“Mother, I should have helped her quit.” 

“What could you have done?”

“… I don’t know.” 

“It was never on you to try and fix your mother.” He said scratching at the back of his neck. “You were a young girl. No one should have expected you to carry your parent’s issues. Jacques was enabling her, what could you have done?”

She should have tried to stay, if not for her mother but for siblings, as all the expectations came crashing on Weiss. Weiss was the favourite, she was perfect for the role until she went to Beacon and her world view expanded. She knew Jacques didn’t understand why Weiss had changed, not even knowing she was trying to escape him as well.

Her talk with Fria was briefer than she would like. She was sleeping, and when she woke, she was still tired. Thankfully, she recognized Winter, but only after some gentle reminding.

Qrow was thinking loudly next to her as they walked back through the halls.

“I’m scared, Winter.” He admitted. “That I’m going to turn out like her.” He continued to stare through the window. “I forgot my own sister’s name, my  _ twin _ sister.”

She knew very little about Branwen other than what her sister had mentioned in passing but knew the basics. Team STRQ was well known for their time, that they and Team BIGD were well known in the hunting circles. She barely remembered the faces of her honorary aunts and uncle, and being absolutely fascinating with styling their hair. “You can do so much better than be a hairstylist.” her father had told her, the clear disdain in his voice. She was too young to know what a ‘low class’ job was. 

She just wanted to make people pretty, and that involved sticking shiny hair clips a little to tight on their skulls. She always loved going to the shared BIGD house. Jacques was always too busy to look at her twice back then, and Willow was tired, but not yet apathetic.

She wished she had gotten to know them more.

"What did Rod say?" She asked, knowing the doctor was working closely with Qrow now from his input in the debriefings.

"... a couple of things. But I was the one that brought it up as a thing." He said, scratching the back of his head. "Like getting readmitted somewhere. After this, and Amity in the air I have no idea what they plan to do. Vacuo, or go help with Vale, basically anywhere Salem is likely to strike next. I want to go with them, even if they don’t need me now. I'll like to go with them."

The chicks had wandered from the safety of their nest, that wasn’t an apt comparison. If the nest was Beacon, then the nest had been destroyed. Their mama Qrow was making sure they were safe still because they really were too young to be out on their own. 

“You just don’t know how to tell Clover, do you?” She asked, it dawning to her the issue. 

"I want to be here for Clover." A hollow smile on his lips. “We both know that James' run as General is coming to an end, let’s not beat around the bush about it. But... I can't be in the way with what comes next."

She felt herself wince. She had been furious as Qrow’s presence distracted the General- He couldn’t do his jobs when he was too worried about the ex drunk sobering up a floor under him, ordering takeout for him he wasn’t eating. She had been angry, up until Qrow had interrupted a meeting between herself and the General, sobbing not five minutes after she had basically reprimanded him for being a nuisance.

Ironwood had fully panicked, breaking into Qrow’s room, thinking he had hurt himself. She had felt like a massive bitch- but it wasn’t out of line with how they had interacted before. Qrow would call her a frigid bitch, she would call him a drunk waste of space, and barb at each other until someone stepped in. Usually Ironwood. The times they interacted were few and far between when Qrow arrived in Atlas with his brood. She had expected a lot more arguments, a lot more butting heads. But the uncharacteristic quietness from the former teacher had her on edge, and when he finally cracked, she quietly said nothing as James dragged Qrow out of his room to try and help.

She had no experience in this kind of thing. Whenever her mother was having a hard time, she would drink, whenever her father was having a hard time, he would take it out on either herself or Weiss. She didn’t know much about Qrow, but knew he would rather die than hurt any of the kids he watched out for.

"Now what?" He asked her. "We all go to a military base somewhere and hunker down?"

“Basically. I plan for us to be changing every two days so that we cannot be easily targeted.” he hummed in acknowledgement. “I’m also scheduling for Ironwood to confirm that he is in fact, alive. Preferably sometime today.” 

“Ah yes, put those rumours to rest before people really do begin to panic,” Qrow said. "We're barely managing the wall as it is. Any more fuel to the fire we'll have an inferno to deal with."

"Are you using fire-based metaphors because of the Fall maiden?"

He chuckled. "No, cause Solitas is freezing and it needs a little more warmth in it."

"It will be warm when Cinder burns it all down."

"I thought you would be a little more optimistic."

She paused to answer her scroll.

“Weiss. Is the meeting over-?” she stopped in her tracks, going rigid. What little colour she had drained from her face. “Wait, when did this happen?”

“Care to share?” he asked, eyebrow up, but his concern grew at her wide eyes.

“Jacques- sent them away early this morning- the… the plane didn’t make it to Argus.” She barely whispered, and not enough fire metaphors could keep the chill from her spine.

\---

Willow had long since fallen out of love with her husband. He kept the company running when she grieved. He was better at it, he could make the hard decisions that she couldn't. She trusted him to carry on her father's legacy.

So she stepped back, and he stepped forward, assuring her everything was alright.

Everything was not alright. While they invested in advancements and expanding on the use of dust, continuing to work with General Brightstone and the military the conditions of mining began to plummet. There was nothing to be done, it was a dangerous profession, he assured her. Accidents happened all the time.

She had stopped caring about it. She stopped caring about a lot of things until there was almost nothing she cared about. She was safe, and comfortable in her empty halls and gardens.

She didn't truly, truly begin to hate him until she had come home the day before the election. A woman with glowing gold eyes waiting in the dark-

-And a man that introduced himself as Remus Cain to her.

His closed mouth smile set her on edge. “Hello, Mrs Schnee.” He greeted, politely. “I need to thank you for allowing us to make a base in your home.”

She backed away, eyes darting between the two, her chauffeur no longer a middle-aged man, but a young woman with blonde hair.

The threats were transparent. Answer their questions, or face the consequences. She didn’t know where Whitley was. 

What security measures had been placed on Qrow? Did he talk about anything confidential to her? Has Ironwood spoken to her? 

Who else knew what happened? 

She couldn’t give them much. An hour of questions that she couldn't answer.

Whatever they injected her with fogged her brain and stifled her aura. She was not allowed near technology, she was not allowed near open windows, she was watched by cameras in her own home. 

Even if she could barely string together two words, she could understand everything spoken to her. She hated Remus ‘checking up’ on her, sitting with her in the garden which she was confined to a wheelchair. 'Side effect of withdrawal.' They said. It was because the drug took her balance as well, making sure she wasn't about to run off.

“How is Qrow?” He asked the day of the election. Having changed his clothes to be much like a nurse and carer. How they were able to trick her husband into thinking he was some sort of medical staff made her head spin. “I admit, I might have been a little rough with him, is he recovering well?”

_ GET IT OUT!  _

_ PLEASE, STOP! _

_ NO NO NO NO- _

“He had to be punished. I had to remind him that he’s mine.” He continued as her heart raced. “And it’s not fair that he has my soul, but I don’t have his.”

She wished in her bones that she could move, that she could scream- just do  _ anything _ but listen to the man that hurt her friend so badly. 

The unrest had Jacques pull Whitely out of school in the middle of class, and right into their captors’ hands as he was ‘guarded’ in the north wing of the house.

“Willow, sweetheart.” Jacques caught them in the garden, Cain stopped and stepped back, but she could still feel his presences behind her like a knife to the back. It was the softest she had heard Jacques speak to her in years. “How are you fairing?”

She stared at him as best she could through heavy eyelids. For a moment, she recognized the man she had fallen in love with. All she saw was a ghost- not even a ghost, but an imaginary man she had constructed in her head.

“She still can’t speak, sir.” Cain said, slipping on a completely different persona, one closer to a caretaker, polite, charming, Jacques lapped it up.

Truly, he could be this ignorant. She couldn’t forgive him for this.

“I never thought you quitting drinking would be so difficult for you- and you using your semblance so much would burn you out so much,” he said softly. Whatever they had told him about her condition had him look concerned. She wasn’t as young as she used to be, her aura training from years ago keeping her from drowning herself in wine years ago. He set his gaze on her ‘carer’. “Make sure she gets rest.” She could feel Cain smile behind her, a near palatable force.

The one called Cinder enjoyed making her watch the news, flicking to channels where Jacques's smear campaign against her brother and Hill played. Over. And over. And over And over again. She assumed the woman had nothing better to do. Something was wrong with her arm, looking like she was part Grimm, the sense of dread she felt from her, like an animal toying with its meal.

_ -How many young people had he put in the fast lane for favours?- _

_ -He should be forced out of his positions until this matter is resolved, if he’s innocent, then surely he would agree that this is the right course of action?- _

_ -How has Ironwood been able to get away with this?- _

_ -It has always been far too much power for one man!- _

_ -Surely, and of those Beacon kids would say something? _

_ Not if they're brainwashed. _

_ Or don't have a choice.- _

_ -Tune in after the break for our discussion on what happened to Qrow Branwen, and is this infamous huntsman really- _

Hearing people, broadcasting their opinions made her stomach clench hard. Had she not been one of the very same people that had thought the worst of him?

No. She had a reason to believe that he was hurting Qrow, the pieces didn’t fit together, but made an image she couldn’t ignore. He had too much control over him, the argument, the medication, the  _ everything. _

She had known her brother, once upon a time when they were just kids. He grew too focused on his career, pulling away after the accident. James wouldn’t let them in. He forgot that Willow lost friends as well. She had known Duke just as long as James had, Blair had been her best friend, Thea- sweet Thea- each person gone a new hole in her heart.

Willow had  _ needed _ James to be there when their father passed. And he had been too busy to be there when it mattered.

She had thought Jacques was a good man as well, once upon a time when she was young and was so easily swept off her feet.

The night of the election, Cain left for a few hours returning with a satisfied grin, bringing up the news once more. The thing was that Cain’s face wasn’t plastered everywhere like she thought it would be, and she had no idea why. So he remained anonymous, despite having just attacked two huntresses in the middle of the street.

The more she thought about it, the more it made sense, if they put his face out there, people would find out who he was. 

Cain attacked her daughter, a taunt. He told her how he could have taken Qrow and brought him here, and no one would have known.

_ Behave, Willow. Behave or else. _ Was loud and clear. It was passing 10pm. The election decided by that point, only the slow drawing out to midnight made it less official. It didn’t stop her launching herself at him with a butter knife she had hidden at dinner. She didn’t know what she could do, but she had to do  _ something _ .

It didn’t end well for her, another dose of whatever they kept her on followed once she was so easily disarmed. Cain seemed to enjoy the small fight she put up, amused enough he didn’t take up his threat on hurting Whitley.

She had to play along to keep her son safe. Jacques was elected, and people were angry. Winter made a counterplay with Hill as an ally, something that they hadn't expected. They talked like she wasn't there at times, or perhaps they were continuing to taunt her with the knowledge she couldn't act upon.

She just prayed that they were able to clear James’s name of the accusations, but whatever had been planned must have been stopped. As the days passed, Cain talked about tracking hill, arguments brought out between him and Cinder on why he hadn’t yet killed the woman.

James had retreated from the public eye, him and the gaggle of beacon students- Jacques had found out from the council that it was due to his heart acting up. She thought of how he had looked winded after she attacked him, how he held his hand up to his chest wincing, and how the guilt ate at her very bones.

It was the earlier hours of the morning when the attack happened. Jacques panicked and worked to have her and Whitley sent to Argus- without telling his supposed allies from how frantic he looked.

He only seemed to now realize that he was on the wrong side of this.

Too little. Too late.

\-----

Willow wasn’t sure how the private plane went down. Just that there was a few moments before the seatbelt light came on before they were nose-diving.

When everything stopped moving and she could feel her limbs again, she realized her ears were ringing as someone was shouting and pulling her out of the seat. Her son was unconscious next to her, the luggage compartments opened by the crash. A soft trickle of blood somewhere up above his hairline.

“We need to find cover before the plane catches fire!”

Two of the bodyguards carried Whitley and herself. He had yet to wake up, and despite begging her body to respond, she could only flex her fingers. Looking over the broad shoulder of the man carrying her, she could see the long vast field of snow. The sun was still so bright in the sky even as smoke began to fill the air.

Grimm would swarm.

“That’s a mine entrance over there! Looks like it’s an old loading bay.” She heard, and then it was dark above them. They had entered a mine. The crunch of snow below them turned softer.

From above, it was difficult to spot anything, especially encased in snow. On the ground, it was only a little easier, and cave entrances were everywhere.

"The hell happened? Why did we go down?" One of the bodyguard's growled, his green hair swept back, the rifle on his hip looked to also be a blade.

"The electronics went nuts, I did all I could to land without killing us all on impact!" The pilot snapped. She pulled her helmet off, but her earpiece was still in, sweat making short blonde hair stick to her face, she dumped a large, red bag onto the ground next to her, a green cross on the side of it. 

“Hunker down, Sharpie, 12 o’clock.”

“Uh- I don’t know what that means, Anders.” the man with the shield and blue hair said.

Anders sighed. “Guard the entrance.”

“Then just say, ‘guard the entrance.’” Sharpie grumbled. Anders grit his teeth but didn’t say anything.

“My son.” She managed to mumble. “His head...”

That seemed to get their attention away from their bickering. The one called Dion, blake hair, tanned and definitely not from the Atlas Kingdom from his accent went for the bag the pilot had thought to grab.

He tugged the bag over and tore open medical kit open, pulling out bandages. The colour-coded packs of heat and ice made her sigh in relief. It was something, even if it was just the barest of powders it could fuel a glyph each. But something caught her eye. A cylinder, blue and orange on either side of the pen.

“What is …. this?” Willow asked, managing to grab it in her hand.

“It’s an adrenaline shot,” Dion said, tugging it out of her hand. "It won't help your son."

Soon after, Whitley stirred. Any other sense of thought leaving her.

"Whitley, thank God!" She took her face in his hands, rubbing a little soot away, he winced, and batted her hands away, but groaned.

“Let me check your head, kid.” Dion said. “Making sure you’re not concussed.”

As he worked to look over Whitley.

"We can bunker here for the meantime and wait for rescue." The pilot said. "I managed to get a distress call out."

"You're not in charge here." Anders said. “Frankly, you’re on thin ice.”

The pilot rolled her eyes. “Oh, what is your bright idea, lug?” she asked. “Go out there and walk the rest of the way to Argus? I suppose you have a boat for when we get to the water.”

“We hunker down, and we wait. This is a good place to defend until help arrives, hopefully soon.” Dion said. “We don’t have to make a big fuss, just stay calm.”

Planes go down all the time, it’s always Grimm. 

But she had a feeling it wasn’t as time dragged on. Whitley was freezing, having never learnt to engage his aura, never feeling the need to learn even with her insistence that he should at the least be able to shield himself. She tried engaging her own, still feeling the drugs in her system even if she was now afforded mobility. She was last injected the night before, and it usually lasted a full 24 hours before she could feel the effects dim.

The pilot shed her bomber jacket, stating that her compression suit was already all she needed to stay warm, along with her own aura. It seems to not have occurred to their bodyguards that they actually had to look after them. Then again, this was an escort mission gone wrong.

An hour had passed, then two. The pilot stepping out every now and then trying to find a signal from any passing ships to hail.

But with the embargo, there were no other ships.

She could feel everyone in the cave getting restless. Anders and the pilot getting snippy with each other, Dion keeping the peace, and Sharpie keeping an eye out. She sat with Whitley, doing her best to give him what little comfort she could.

At least her son spoke to her now without a scoff in his voice, much like his father.

She had left him alone too long, letting Jacques worm his way into their son’s mind. If Jacques could clone himself, he would have done so by now, but since the technology was out of anyones reach for the meantime, he had to settle with Whitley.

So the relative quiet of the wait was interrupted. It was a slow beeping, and it didn't take long to find the source in the medical bag.

“BOMB!” and with practised accuracy, Sharpie dived towards Willow and Whitley, shield up, Anders running and grabbing the strap of the bag, twisting and throwing it high in the air and far away from the cave mouth.

She held her breath.

And there was nothing. Just beeping.

Anders elected Sharpie to go check out the bag, and after some minor convincing, he was darting out to go tear it open.

He came back with a piece of paper wrapped around a bright flashing button, Anders pulled it out of Sharpie's hand.

_ “I hope you’re not expecting a rescue anytime soon.”  _ Anders read, frowning.  _ “A friend of mine had made sure I had the proper tools to disable the tracking on your plane. By the time anyone notices you didn’t arrive in Atlas, you’ll be dead.” _

_ “I just left this as a fun little note. Goodbye Mrs. Schnee, you and your son will make a fantasy grieving point for your husband. And I can't say that this isn't personal. I never liked how close you got with my blackbird.”  _

Her world felt like it was collapsing around her

"Okay, so the plane going down was absolutely a hit gone wrong." Ander’s said calmly, and for what felt like the first time since these three had been assigned to her, he looked at her like she wasn’t cargo. “Who was that?”

“Remus Cain.” She answered.

Sharpie instantly paled.

"Cain… Cain?  _ Remus Cain _ ?!"

"Who is he?" the pilot asked, not understanding his reaction, but Willow felt herself go cold, and it had nothing to do with the tundra around them.

"He was arrested years ago, he’s-  _ fuck _ he's supposed to be dead," Sharpie said, his voice high. “He's a hunter serial killer, the fucking  _ monster _ has-”

“Calm down.” Anders demanded, not letting him continue. “We’re not dead yet. Atlas military has outposts in every corner of the tundra, we just have to find one and use the comms from there. We have plenty of time, and they’ll notice the plane didn’t land in Argus in about-” he looked at his watch. “Ninety minutes- an hour and a half, Sharp.”

It fell into place. Another serial killer thought dead back from the grave, maybe there would be more panic, or even scepticism. On top of the hellish election that caused small riots and unrest? They couldn’t reveal his face.

She really had no idea what was going on, all she knew was that there was danger she could do nothing about.

They had to get back.

“We can’t stay here until night time. We have to find a base.”

"I have a question!" The pilot said. "Why is a dead serial killer after you?"

And she explained as best she could. The attack, the people who had taken over her home and how they had been captive, being drugged so she would not act out.

It seemed that the people Jacques hired to guard her weren't so heartless like she thought.

"Well, shit." Dion said blankly. “Explains why we were only getting paid once we got to Argus.”

It implied some form of pragmatism from her husband. She clenched her fists. He could have known.

“Once Ironwood finds out, he should send a search party.” She said, and there was only a small twinge of doubt in her mind at her words. She wouldn’t blame him if he let her rot out here.

“With the military on it’s way then we better start moving then,” Anders said. “Mrs Schnee.”

Tugging through snow was difficult with her shoes. She refused to be carried again, each step feeling like it was helping push the drug out of her system. They passed the plane, Willow only stopping so they could grab her son something extra to wear.

It was only when they took a break, beliving that the hills around them would provide them cover that their luck ran out.

They had been buried below the snow, waiting for anything to come by, the rumbling, the clawing as the ground shifted. Ursa didn't hibernate like bears do, but they did 'wait' until something came by.

And they unfortunately seemed to have found a pack.

The huntsmen were only taken by surprise for a few moments before Anders dropped Whitley down, Dion ushered Winter and Whitley to run, shield up, med kit strapped to his back.

She could hear the fight as they ran, bullets, the yells and the growls.

“Don’t look back, Whitley!” She said. Because he was never trained, he never learnt to stay calm under pressure like this. He was terrified, and there was nothing she could do to convince him that they weren’t going to die.

They couldn't get far as another Grimm, an Ursa the size of a car pulled itself out of a mould of snow. Dion barely had time to push Whitley away from him, as he needed help to stay upright.

Unfortunately for Dion, the shield could not protect his back, as the swipe of the ursa ripped into the med kit, catching him by it and throwing him somewhere else.

Whitley was frozen in fear. The Ursa zoning in on him. She screamed,  _ no _ , he was just sixteen, he had never set foot in the tundra before. she pulled off her slipper, throwing it across and hit it's shoulder, trying to get the cursed things attention to give her son even a moment to run.

But it continued to muscle over to the boy, who moved back on his arms, unable to get up as his legs locked in fear.

She looked around herself, hoping to find anything, a rock, a miracle. The others were too far away, too occupied with staying alive that they wouldn't be able to disengage the Grimm to protect them. It was just snow, snow and bandages and-

She saw the adrenaline shot, not a few meters from herself. With no other ideas, she lunged for it.

She quickly read the instructions marked on the side. Blue to sky, orange to thigh. She flicked the top, and didn't think twice before slamming the button down.

Her entire world  _ sharpened, _ and she could swear she could see the individual snowflakes from the ash of the smoke.

She felt her aura charge at a rate she had not felt in years, feeling energy run up and down her spine. 

Willow took in a rattled, desperate breath, feeling rejuvenated, feeling  _ alive. _

With her exhale, a glyph lit up under her feet. She's seen her daughters' train up from the high balconies, their fast movements and strikes would have been impossible to trace if one wasn't trained to. Fights were decided and over with in a matter of moments, keeping up with the battle was half the battle itself.

She never went to a hunters academy, preferring to start on a business degree. She was trained by her father, she practiced herself to figure out her glyphs and helped clear out mining locations in her youth. She had combat experience.  _ Had _ . In the form of staying back, using her glyphs to move people around the mines, to  _ support _ .

She was never a fighter. Never taking up a sword for herself.

She launched herself. The speed and the stop made her head spin, feet skittering in the snow before she lost balance, throwing herself at the Ursa, the heating pack in one hand, activating the dust within to fuel a fire glyph.

She certainly got its attention when it's black fur caught alight.

She didn't have her gauntlets filled with dust, and she was missing a slipper. But by god, she would fucking die before she let anything hurt her children again. She failed Winter. She failed Weiss. She will not bring Whitley down with her.

There were a lot of roads she regretted taking in life. She regretted being so passive and letting wine wash her away from her children into a sea of dull care. She regretted never speaking to James again. She regretted that it took her so, so long to try and pull herself out of the sea when her lungs were filled with water, and it was nearly too late to do anything, why put effort in now, when it was all going to be a waste?

She could not dwell on those things right now, the Ursa's roar of fury had it turning to her- And Dion was back, helping her son up to drag him away.

"Take Whitley and go!" She yelled. Blood rushing to her ears. She could see that the hunters and pilot were being swarmed by Ursa, the three of them tight and back to back, fending off swipes and shooting when they could.

She hoped with all her heart that Qrow was going to be okay, that the monster that had hurt him will never get his hands on him again, that he would be safe. She silently thanked him for the spark of strength she had given her, and she felt for the first time in years,  _ strong _ .

Drawing their attention wasn't hard once she got moving, trying to mimic her daughters' techniques she had only seen from afar. She quickly understood why when they launched themselves they were so still in posture, they needed to use their body to cut through the air, or be left winded.

She had no time for a summon, and frankly she was pushing her own luck with the power she had now. She couldn't pause, only move. 

Anders as down, leaving only the Pilot and Sharpie- the pilot only has a pistol, and judging by the way she held it, was already out of bullets. Sharpie was panicking at his leader going down. 

"Mrs Schnee! Get to safety!"

She formed a glyph under Anders, not sure if he was just unconscious or worse, but she moved his body towards herself and away from from heavy feet.

She grabbed his gun. Frankly, she had no damn clue how to use it, just that the blade on the end would be useful- but she wasn't interested in either of those things. She was interested in the bullets.

They were unfortunately, normal bullets.

"Do any of you have dust?" She yelled.

The pilot slapped her hand on her side, pulling out a lighter. They quickly traded as Sharpie dodged out of the way of an Ursa, kiting it from the two women. It wasn't much, but if all it took was burning the Ursa to get them to turn to her, it left the pilot and Sharpie with openings they sorely needed.

Already feeling like she had ran miles, already feeling heavy in a way that made her feel like if she stopped, she would never start again she gripped the small silver lighter in her hand.

She had made mistakes. She wanted to right them. She just had to try even if it was nearly too late for her to even do so.

She threw herself forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3
> 
> Heavy breathing: Someone, PLEASE ask me about chess analogies. I am BEGGING you. I have. So many thoughts on chess analogies. Take Willow for instance. She’s a castle piece. Winter is a pawn gearing to become a queen piece. But it’s not as simple as pure power, but also how they affect the story.
> 
> Willow charged ahead after only some thought, not thinking strategically.
> 
> James is the king piece in a lot of ways. His movement is limited, but to anyone that gets close enough to attack him he can easily take out.- in his fight with willow at the hospital, it’s like a castle trying to get in position to take out a king, only the king keeps moving diagonally and out of the path of danger.
> 
> Even tho he blocked the table okay shhhh it’s not perfect but sometimes you have a box, and you fit as much symbolism and bullshit into it as possible.


	44. Reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s up guys! So RWBY in two days! We all excited? I’m excited!
> 
> Sorry for the month long hiatus, i was working on Qromptober (and failed at it but shush) and with the shit that happened with roosterteeth some of the themes of grooming in this fic became incredibly uncomfortable for me to write.
> 
> Anyway, please stay safe! 

Grandpa was sick. He coughed a lot, but he always had time for his grandkids. He had retired the year before, unofficially. Her father had taken over everything else. She was glad for it. It meant that grandpa was home all the time, and her father was away at work more.

Mother was doing all she could to keep their grandfather comfortable, and try as she might, he wouldn’t stay in bed for long, he liked to play with his granddaughters, he liked to hold little Whitley who was barely a few weeks old. Winter is young, but not as young as Weiss, not as young as her baby brother in her mother’s arms.

It’s a bad day for grandpa, he’s been having more bad days recently, unable to play, coughing so much that his back hurts. He’s in bed today, and they were in his large room to be with him. Winter was practicing her reading, her on one side of her grandfather, the other had Weiss snuggled in, but having dozed off.

“Will you call him again?” Willow asked from her seat next to her father, her hair so tightly pulled back, her fringe covering one eye, not doing much to hide how tired she was. Whitley was gurgling like babies his age did. Jacques nodded to his wife, giving her a small kiss on the forehead and leaving the room once more. WInter knew they were still trying to contact Uncle James, but something was wrong/ he wasn’t picking up, he had been supposed to visit a few days ago, and he was late.

Whitley was fussing, and Weiss had fallen asleep. Willow left with her youngest children, giving her father a kiss on the head. He smiled, and gave her a small kiss on the hand, giving the baby in her arms a little pat, swirling the wispy white hair on his head, giving a kiss to his youngest granddaughter's forehead- leaving Winter with her grandfather for company. He wasn’t able to play as much as they did before. He was too tired, coughed too much now.

Once it was just them, Nick moved to sit up a little more. “Shhhh.” He wheezed, the tubes in his nose didn’t do anything to diminish his smile. He looked to the door, and with a weakened grasp of his hand, summoned a small, cat-sized Sabyr. Winter cooed, and brought her hand down to touch the wispy, cold creature. It was like ice, but it did not melt to her touch, it always fascinated her, and she wanted so desperately to learn how to summon. It rolled to its belly for a rub.

Her father disapproved heavily when it came to the summons, to anything to do with semblances and fighting. He wasn’t happy when Winter started her sword lessons, It was not necessary, but it was one of the things that her mother was insistent on. 

“Can you pass on a message to your uncle for me?” He asked her. She blinked up at him.

“Like a secret message?” she asked, wide-eyed. There were a lot of secrets that she kept from her parents with her grandfather. The secret candy he had in his cape pockets that he pulled out, the way that Nick would say he didn’t know where the little girl had run off to when she was avoiding her stern eyed father.

“Not so secret. I...” He breathed out a laugh. “Nevermind, sweetie.” He said. “It’s not fair on you to give him a message from me. I can tell him myself.”

“When do you think he’ll get here?” She asked. “He said we could play the throwing game. It’s my favourite.”

“Your father hates that game.” He pointed out.

“I know. Doesn’t make it less fun.” The little girl said. She liked being in the air, she never for a moment thought her uncle would ever let her drop, and her mother didn’t either even if the game made her father red in the face. “Can you tell me another story?” She asked her grandfather. “It doesn’t have to be a long one! Only exciting.”

“I can think of a few.” He said, she curled up next to him, the grimm cat mirroring her movement and curling up in her lap. His deep voice lured her to sleep. She could hear the rattle in his chest. He spoke of mountaintops, and grimm that were large enough to hollow them out to live in. How he, his wife, her sister and his best friend were a team that took down Grimm so horrifying kingdoms of old quaked in their shadows.

She was never scared of the monsters in his stories, because he always told her; monsters will always fall to good men and women that would fight, that monsters were beatable.

She loved stories with grandma in them. There were no pictures of her. Grandpa liked to tell Winter she was a lot like her grandmother. He always told the best stories.

“She was a warrior, such a hard exterior. She acted mean, but she loved her family so much.” he smiled, closing his eyes. “I wish you could have met her.”

“I wish I could have met her as well, she sounds amazing!” She said in awe. 

“She was.” He looked so remorseful now, his eyes were tired, he was so, so tired. “You have the weight of legacy on your shoulders, Winter, but it’s always your choice if you want to take it up and continue it.”

“You mean being heiress?” she said, she weaved her fingers through the small summons tail as it playfully flicked in the air. “I don’t want to be like my father. I wanna be like grandma.”

“You got her scowl.” He grinned, she huffed indigently. Grandpa yawned loudly. “I just need a nap, sweetie.” He said, eye lids heavy. “Just gotta close my eyes for a few minutes.”

Winter felt that she was too old for naptime, but grandpa was old, and he needed to sleep more like her younger siblings. She could hear his light snoring, like a rhythm, slowly pulling her to sleep along with him.

Winter woke up because something changed. The Sabyr in her lap was cold. The room itself was warm, the dust blanket under her soft. She doesn’t know what it is when she looked around the room. The sky is still the same grey outside, so not much time must have passed. So she gets comfortable once again in the crook of her grandfather’s arm.

Winter could no longer hear her grandfather’s heartbeat through his chest.

* * *

For once in her life, Winter did not care about protocols. She pulled rank to get the fastest transport to get herself and Qrow into the tundra.

"Qrow, stay at the academy, you're not ready for combat, do not go with Winter-" was what Clover said right before Qrow put his hand on the scroll and ended the call. Winter was scandalized that he had hung up on who was now her boss.

"I'll deal with that later, let's go." He urged.

She was definitely going to get into trouble bringing Qrow, but she had no time to argue or to convince him to stay. He wanted to help, and they did not have time on their side. Her family was in the Tundra, her civilian family. Qrow was still recovering, sure, he had not fought for months. But she would not turn down his help.

This was not a normal transport, it was a fighter, made for speed. She had the pilot bee line down the planned path of the private plane, not after some stern convincing from Clover it seemed, from the way he was yelling on the other end of the call in Weiss’s hand.

"Tell Qrow he better not be on that transport!" His voice was muffled on the other end, something that Qrow winced at as Winter hung up.

The tundra was a blinding white, at least they still had some daylight, but that would not last long as the sun only had another hour before it began to set. The night bought an even sharper drop in temperature, and could crack even a well seasoned Hunter’s aura long before the sun rose again.

“I’ll go down and see what I can find on the ground.” She said to Qrow, then called out to the pilots, “Keep widening the circle until you spot something, give me coordinates when you do.”

She summoned a Manticore mid air, gliding and taking herself to the ground. THe wreck itself was empty, no bodies, thankfully and due to no snow fall tracks were each enough to find and follow-

She did not see them, but she knew that Grimm had to be closing in. Megoliath herd number 6 were frequent in this area, and she tried to keep herself calm. There were huntsmen with her family. Her father had hired her capable bodygaurds… she hoped.

There was no way to fight them herself. Not when a Megoliath was already old and intelligent, a herd of them would give the ace operatives issues. That’s why they never seeked out the herds, only tracked their movements, only taking the risk to fight them if they came too close to the city, or if one was unlucky to break from the herd.

She knew there were eight in herd 6, she counted seven, so that was a sign that the herd had been fought. She took to the sky on her manticore. She couldn’t see the rest of the tracks under the large grimms’ own, but the direction they went in.

Minutes passed, diving closer to find anything along the way, a sign, anything. She knew ahead of her was a frozen river, cliffs around it- it was the only cover for miles, the group had to have gone there.

“Winter, found Whitley.” Qrow’s voice broke through her ear comm. 

“Just him?” she replied, the wind tearing through her.

“He said Willow stayed behind to fight while he and his bodyguard got away- looks like his bodyguard got caught on the wrong end of an ursa.” 

WIllow stayed behind? Winter knew her mother was showing a will to fight again, but there was no way she was equipped to fight Megoliaths.

“There is no right end of an ursa.” She managed to say, barely thinking as she scanned the ground. 

“You know what. I’m not arguing that.” Qrow said, then more softly, his habit of not using the communicators correctly allowing her to listen in. “You gotta take deeper breathes, you’re safe now, Kiddo, we’re going to find your mother.”

Whitley would be a beacon for the grimm, he was only a boy, one without training- she wasn’t even sure he had ever set foot off Atlas, let alone ever been in the harsh tundra. She was getting closer she could see the outcropping cliffs and walls growing larger and harder to navigate as she followed the frozen river. Her heart leaped into her throat when she noticed something amongst the white of the snow.

“Your mum is one of the strongest people I know.” Qrow continued. “I haven’t known her long, but she’s a fighter- and your sister is going to find her.”

The heavy tracks and the bloody smear that used to be a person below, she dived to look, hoping to the gods it wasn’t her mother- she breathed a sigh of relief, she assumed it used to be a man, but could not be sure.

She could hear the trumpet like calls of the megogliaths, and continued her pursuit. No other bodies, no other blood stains had to be a good sign she told herself.

She could hear fighting- she directed the manticore towards it- finding herself at an outcrop of blacks jagged stone reaching for the sky- and three megoliths directing their attention to a corner, the others unable to fit in the concave. She could see one backing up to ram into the cliff side.

“Found them!” She said. “Come to my coordinates, immediately and get ready for an extraction for three people!”

“On it.” Qrow said, and she heard him begin to give orders to the pilot to circle back as she disconnected the call. She summoned the Manticore and allowed herself to drop.

She could only distract them, flinging herself from one to the other, not even scraping their thick, woolen hides, only stabbing hard enough to get their attention away from the cliff side- but she felt like her sabres were barely mosquito bites to them.

When she passed across one’s face, she realized that someone was impaled on the left tusk of it, he was slumped,the tusk bloody, his lifeless limbs like a ragdoll, jerking with the grimm’s movements. The sight made her press down any thoughts, just letting her training take over. It was unfortunate, a casualty-

“Winter!?” She heard- staying where she was on the opposite side of the enclosure, staying high against a cliff ledge halfway up out of reachto give the large creatures time to turn to her now she had their attention.

“Mother!” She called out. She could only glance, she recognized a civilian pilot uniform at them in a small concave, she saw her mother in the nightgown that she dressed herself in on her bad days- not good for the freezing tundra- but she at least had her aura to protect her. “Extraction is on the way! Stay where you are!”

She just had to keep moving, taking jabs at the Grimm whenever they turned back. She sliced at the trunk of the creature as it rose to its back legs to stamp against the ice wall.

It was the megolith that had the body pierced on its tusk. The pilot stared at it, both civilians utterly horrified, but while Willow was able to turn away, the pilot was only able to stare- Willow grabbed the pilot by the hand to drag her across the shallow path against the cliff ledge. 

She heard the engine of the transport above whirl, throwing a ladder down.

The megoliths zoned in on it, the one in front used its trunk to tug and tear up a chunk of ice stalagmite-

It was going to throw it at the transport.

Two things happened at the same time. Winter sliced across the side, Qrow dived head first out of the transport, Qrow twisted, building speed and momentum as he hit the goliath with the sharp blade of Harbinger's war scythe form directly in its forehead, cracking the white skull mask, the blow staggered the creature as it roared, shaking the enclosing around them as it dropped the stalagmite. Clearly, being effectively bedridden had not dulled his sense of battle prowess.

She dashed forward, taking advantage of the stagger to throw it off balance, slicing down its back and stabbing straight in the new weakpoint, the mighty quake of it falling to its size rattled her completely, the downed grimm a perfect barrier to the other two. That was, until she realized it was dissolving- the group must have whittled it down in their escape, Qrow’s blow weakened it further along with her own hit and run tactics. The grimm was massive, it afforded them time to get the pilot and her mother onto the transport-

To the surprise of the pilot and Willow, a gasp of air resembling a grunt of pain escaped the corpse when it hit the ground as the tusks dissolved.

"He's alive!" Willow exclaimed. 

"No! Don't-" Qrow said, keeping a hand gripped around her arm. He knew the same that Winter did. Bodies would make noises after they were dead that sounded like they were alive, but it was only air escaping their lungs-

“I’m not leaving him behind!” The pilot screamed. Qrow tried to grab her, yelling ‘wait!’ but her semblance was much like Blake’s own, moving so fast she left an after image- the pilot jumped down, dodging the large feet of the grimm as they thundered down, now having more space to navigate their large forms now that there was one less of them. She idly noted the pilot’s semblance might have even been passive from how she seemed to not need to think about using it, dodging the mighty shake of a megolith’s head, barely missing a tusk herself as she ran straight for the downed body.

“She’s going to get herself killed-” Winter started, but the words were barely out of her lips, seeing that Qrow had just stepped off the cliff edge, going straight for the two that began to close in on the pilot- another megalith was entering the enclosure. “Oh, fuck.”

Clover was going to murder her.

“Mother, get on the transport." Winter helped her mother put her feet on the ladder so she could be lifted up. “Just hold on-”

“The others-”

“I’ll help them, don’t put yourself in any more danger!”

“He’s alive!” The pilot screamed out, her hand on his bloody neck. How, how was this man still alive after being impaled through the chest? They didn’t have the medical means to even help him on the ship, so if they saved him now, he would only die on the way back-

“Fuck- what ever this man is made off they need to start making the wall out of it.” Qrow said into his comm, helping the pilot in rolling the man over- it looked as if his stomach was… remaking his destroyed organs as his ribs melted together, pushing out like a plate of armour.

Whatever his semblance was, it was saving his life.

Winter summoned her manticore once more, the time taken to form it taking longer than she wanted, Qrow kept the megaliths at bay, throwing its head back and hitting the one to its left with its tusks. These Grimm were much too strong, too armoured to continue fighting- and she couldn’t push Qrow further than he already had been. As quickly as they could without causing further injury, the pilot and specialist heaped the huntsman on the back of the white manticore.

“Can’t last long against them, get into the air!” Qrow said, the pilot got on the back of the manticore with Winter. Qrow provided cover for them as they got into the air, distracting the grimm as one grabbed another piece of stalagmite with its trunk to throw.

Something was wrong.

She didn’t think, because on the very rare instances she went on a mission with him (twice, and that was two times too many) he would not need assistance to make his own escape- by turning into a bird and moving through the battle field, so fast that the grimm had no change to catch him before he was human again and slicing through them.

This time, she could see the transformation from man to bird when it would happen in a blink of an eye. She should have known this could happen, his halfway transformation bringing up the question whether he could still transform at all-

He aborted the transformation. “I’ll find a way, keep the civilians safe!” He strained, the static of the comm atypical, the way his voice sounded so far away yet so loud set pins and needles down her spine. She couldn’t risk the two civilians she had with her, or the transport, she had to make a choice.

She ordered the transport to fly, and flew after it, leaving Qrow to make his own escape. The trumpets, the roars faded. They didn’t land far, it was secure enough in a snowfield not even a mile from the enclosure. The transport had to land so they could transfer the huntsman- Willow was looking back to the clearing, dashing out of the transport and Winter ran after her.

“We left him!” Willow shrilled. “He’s sick, he can’t-!”

Winter grabbed her mother’s arm, who turned back to her daughter teary eyed- the black of her pupil so blown out that Winter flinched in surprise. “He’s capable. He can make his way here.” She said, trying to convince herself of it more than her mother. She squeezed her eyes shut, and pulled her daughter in for an embrace they had not shared in years.

It stunned Winter, the woman before her only resembled her mother in looks alone, and even then, it had been such a long time since her hair had been let loose like it was. There was strength, there was meaning behind her embrace, and Winter found herself holding back just as tightly. 

“Grimm in pursuit! 6 o clock!” she heard one of the support’s on the transport say, she whipped her head to look up. The transports turrets began to turn and aim.

“Stand down, do not fire!” She yelled, staring at the mass. It was not a grimm, nor was it a bird. It was a mass of feathers that was struggling to stay in the sky. It began to drop at a rate too fast to be a landing.

“Is that-?”

She was launching herself with her glyphs towards him, calculating exactly where he would land. It was not a grateful catch, not with the extra limbs, not when she didn’t know where exactly the middle of his body was.

The drop into the snow wasn’t as bad, at least it was soft. They both rolled- Winter heard a sicken pop of what sounded like a wing being dislocated. She quickly rolled to get up, and saw that Qrow was hunched over.

Qrow looked disoriented as he rolled his shoulders back, shaking his head. The movements caused feathers to molt from his body. His wings.... Winter couldn’t look away from them as they melted away like acid was eating into them, she could see bones. His skin was as black as ink, it too, seemed to melt away, claws that were his hands softening back into fingers- but only on one hand, the other, still clawed as it came away from his face- oh no, did he hit his head again-?

His eyes remained as blood red as a nevermore’s.

“Qrow?” She asked tentatively, slowly putting her hand out. He cocked his head to the side, so far his ear was sitting on his shoulder, far further than a human could stretch their neck as he stared. She froze where she was as a thrill of what she assumed was him trying to speak as it vibrated low in his throat.

“Snow Queen.” He said. It sounded like a recording of his own voice, more eerie that his lips didn’t move. She felt her heart race, not in fear, it didn’t feel like fear of him that was building in her chest.

“Qrow!” Willow screamed, Winter turned sharply to look behind her as her mother ran towards them, struggling in the snow. “Qrow!”

She looked back to him, and his eyes were that soft red again blinking in surprise, feathered hair now gone, replaced with a mess of black and grey. He was not ready for the tackle that took him to the ground. The last of the transformation disappeared and Willow held him tight in the snow as he blinked back to humanity.

“You’re okay!” Willow muffled into his chest. Winter felt her chest tighten, when was the last time she had seen her mother so excited? So… Emotive? Qrow Branwen squeezed her back just as hard.

“I think I forgot to tell you that I could turn into a bird.” He said, grinning, Winter continued to stare at him, there was not a single sign on him that he had half transformed again, just the feathers surrounding him.

“Yeah, you forgot to mention.” She said.

“My name is Qrow, I can turn into a bird.” He said like a middle schooler introducing themself. WInter helped her mother up, and Qrow laid back down in the snow. The setting sun behind them.

“How is your back?” Winter said, leading down. He showed her the smaller bird on his hand.

“Get fucked, Winter.” he said.

“It was a legitimate question.”

“I might have winded myself.” He said, sitting up. “And I might be a tad out of shape.”

Qrow wasn’t even acknowledging the part-way transformation, Winter spied the feathers surrounding him of all shapes and sizes. Willow herself crouched to pick one up.

“Come on, we need to get back so the huntsmen can receive medical care.” SHe offered her hand, and he gladly took it to get up.

“Jacques has been fooled, and he’s working with Cain.” Willow rushed out. “Cain took the plane down.” Willow said, swallowing harshly. “He left a taunt- I have the message here-”

Getting back on the transport and making haste back to the kingdom was tense enough, Winter relaying instructions and making sure they were right to land at the nearest military hospital, Qrow speaking to Whitley, still in shock as his mother held him, stroking his hair.

Winter could see the media vans piled close to the fence to the base, see the flashing from how high they were. They were met with a medical team upon landing in Mantle, the medic’s swarmed, taking the mauled huntsman, the impaled but somehow still alive huntsman, the pilot that had her own injuries to be tended to taken inside- Willow had batted them away from her, insisting she was fine until it was mentioned she had injected herself with adrenaline and was rushed away to be monitored. 

Whitley panicked, “Where- where are you taking her?” he asked, trying to follow, but pushed away. The emergency crew speaking to Winter as they got her to sit on a gurney to be wheeled down to the emergency room.

“I’m okay darling, it’s going to be okay-” her words did nothing to quell the young man's panic as she disappeared, Winter in close behind.

“It’s okay, they’re just making sure she’ll be fine.” Qrow softly, calmly as he slouched. Whitley wasn’t a short boy, but he was slouching himself, eyes darting around him as military personnel moved past them, he stayed as close as he could to Qrow as he moved. "Let's find somewhere to sit-"

“Whitley!” Weiss yelled, coming down a hall. She hugged her little brother tight. She was shorter than him. He clung to her, eyes watering. He had been trying so hard to not cry. But he was just a kid, not too disimilar to Oscar- hell, he couldnt have been much older then Ruby.

"On a scale of one to ten, how pissed is Clover that I ignored him?" Qrow asked Weiss in a low voice. She winced, and that was not a good sign.

Military personnel stopped in their tracks, saluting, Qrow needed a moment to actually see who they were stopping for.

A very, _very_ pissed off looking acting general was standing at the entrance of the waiting room. Qrow grinned sheepishly, and was met with a cold stare and crossed arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate chapter title: schnees fight being touch starved and fucking hug each other already 
> 
> I'm coming back with shorter, but much more frequent chapters! 
> 
> Anyway my eyes hurt, I need new glasses LMAO whst even is texture


	45. got any games on your scroll?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the schnees and no one can take these dysfunctional bastards away from me.

Watts scowled as he paced his cell, the walls hard light so he was not afforded much privacy. Ironwood had made sure he wasn’t given a single chance to get his hands on anything that would help him access the outside world. Unfortunately for Ironwood, his counter measures were inadequate. Jacques Schnee had organized for a scroll to be delivered with his evening meal, and for it to be taken away with his breakfast tray.

Money got you pretty far in Atlas, no amount of military loyalty would get in the way of that. Then again, the threats on family was quite the motivator as well, and once they were locked in, the charge of treason was enough to make those with cold feet behave. 

So when one of the Ace operatives came in before breakfast he did not panic, as he only had to hand it over to his guard and she hid it for him. The ace operative had a squad of soldiers toss the room, and they found nothing.

He was smug about it, but it was how he found out about the attack on the mansion, and he had wanted to strangle Cinder to death.

As much as he hated to admit it, if Cinder wasn’t trying to redeem herself in the eyes of her queen, he and Tyrian would continue to rot where they were. Salem gave second chances, she was merciful, but a failure of this magnitude would have made them wish for imprisonment. And it was all because of a fluke that they had managed to catch them at all. If only Branwen hadn’t been attacked, Tyrian would have continued to murder Hill supporters and causing unease, the election would have been rigged and the path for Salem to make her way to a city thrown into chaos would be paved in blood, and he would have been the cause for it all.

But that’s not how it went down, and Watts was nothing, if unable to adapt to make a situation favourable, but there had been very little for him to do with the security placed on him. He had managed to hired a few silent pawns that would wait until they had a moment to strike, but he had no idea if any of them had managed to achieve their goal or not, and he was not about to ask Cinder to send her new illusionist to find out for him. His own ego wouldn’t allow it, nor would he let her know of any of his backup plans.

Speaking of Branwen, he had been such a useful piece in this new game he was forced to play, and Watts was seething that Cinder had allowed Cain anywhere near him again. Did she not understand that if anything happened to Branwen at this point, then all of his hard work would have been for nought? She did, and she did not care, it was now a war between them to see who would be able to destroy Ironwood. He had always been tethering on the edge of unstable, but they had wanted him to explode and begin to work foolishly, instead, he had crumbled, and he had appointed an acting general in his stead, someone who looked to have a much more level head on his body.

For now.

Watts continued to muse. Cain, while having been so perfect in causing terror, was too much of a liability. If Cinder could not keep him under control, Watts would find a way to deal with him. The new game did not need two serial killer psychopaths on the board, at least Tyrian could be trusted to keep his fixation on Branwen under control until he was given the green light to do what he wanted. Cain… not so much.

He should have known Jacques would crack, but he didn’t think he would be this foolish as to have the acting general attacked at a council meeting he was present for, turning the other council people against him and destroying his own standing. Never mind him, the CEO was still useful, even as he had thrown himself into hiding, Watts knew where the man was, some safe house underground. Not many people would be able to find him, and if he knew what was good for him Jacques would stay right where he was until this was all over.

He could see the genius in the plan to kill Willow and young Whitley, make the Schnee’s out to be victims, and cause more distress. But Watts was glad now that they survived. His hard work would not be for nought, and he can still see Ironwood burn.

* * *

It was long past sundown by the time they managed to get to the military hospital. Oscar and Jaune came with Ironwood, Jaune himself for his semblance, and keeping Oscar unsecure would have been foolish.

It did mean bringing the relic with them to Mantle, but if their enemy tried to attack them here then they would be disadvantaged, the base was secure and fortified. They had to stick together as much as possible, and the general’s mind was more at ease knowing that Oscar, Ozpin and the relic were only a few feet away from him.

Oscar stayed close to Ironwood after Jaune was directed to the ER to help how he can, giving Oscar an assuring nod and pat on the shoulder before disappearing with an officer, and Ironwood was directed to where the Schnee siblings were. Ironwood had never looked so out of place amongst his own people, wearing the black turtle neck he was fond of wearing in his own home and dark blue jeans, nothing like the general he was.

Ironwood was slow in opening the door to peek into the room that the Schnee’s had been ushered into, and the two soldiers that guarded the door gave him salutes before backing off. Oscar peered in under his arm.

Weiss was sitting with who he assumed was her brother on the pristine white hospital bed. The same colour hair, eyes, skin- he definitely looked like he had not had a good time, snowflake white hair a mess, blue eyes bloodshot like he had been hysteric- and knowing he had earlier been in a plane crash and had been running for his life for Grimm in the tundra lead Oscar to be sympathetic.

Whitley hands and feet were wrapped up in fire dust towels to ease off the beginnings of frostbite, he had bundled himself up tight.

“Ironwood.” Weiss said, once the two entered. “Any news on my mother?”

“She’s fine, still being watched for any negative symptoms.” He said, the short talk he had with a military doctor giving him some details as to what happened. “Your mother used an epipen to give herself a short boost to be able to fight off the grimm, however it’s quite dangerous to do so, and continuing to push herself after the fact could have caused more harm than good.”

Weiss grimaced, Oscar saw Whitley’s face turn to stone as he avoided looking at the general completely.

“She will be fine.” She said to her brother, he hummed out, clearly not believing her. Ironwood went to speak, but whatever he wanted to say died in his throat.

“Oscar, can you wait here for a moment, I need to speak with Clover.” He said, pursed lips. Oscar winced, because he had heard on the scroll Clover’s tone when he found out Qrow had gone to the tundra. Oscar would rather not be anywhere near that.

“Sure.” He said, an the door closed behind him.

“Ah yes, banished to the kiddy corner.” Whitley finally spoke a full sentence. Weiss signed. “I thought that was done with.”

He tried to smile. “Hi, uh. I’m Oscar.” he said, giving a small wave to him.

“Hi.” Whitley said, but only to be some semblance of being polite. “So who even are you? You’re not a beacon student.”

“He’s-” Weiss began, looking slightly panicked.

“I’m Ozpin’s son.” Oscar said firmly. Ozpin had suggested it some time ago and it seemed like a good enough time.

“The dead Beacon headmaster?” He was blunt, and it wasn’t much of a question.

“Yeah.” Oscar said awkwardly. If Oscar was actually Ozpin's son he might have been offended on how he was addressed, and he still felt a twinge of annoyance. Weiss frowned disapprovingly at her brother's rudeness.

The ancient immortal was quiet in the back of his mind, only coming out to speak to Qrow that morning. He was tired, and he had no idea of the fight had taken place, not until he was ‘waking up’ disorientated after they were all safe. Oscar could feel the upset from his end of the link.

He didn’t know if Ozpin knew that he could feel as much as Ozpin felt from him.

Weiss’s scroll pinged. “It’s Yang, I’ll take the call outside.” Weiss said, getting up, but she looked to her brother, “I’ll find something to eat.”

Whitley wrinkled his nose in disgust. “Gross military rations? No thanks.”

“What about chocolate bars, you baby?” Weiss asked, a hint of mocking, but Oscar knew her well enough that it was in jest.

“... chocolate bars are acceptable.” the young heir huffed.

Then it was just the two of them alone in the room. Oscar wasn’t exactly mr sociable, and didn’t know how to talk to people- it took him a while to feel comfortable around the team, and that was after the fun hiccups on the road to it after the train crash. He was still uneasy around team FNKI, who had basically put it upon themselves to make sure no one bothered him when he was at lectures.

But Whitley was obviously distressed, even if he was doing his best to not show it now, being in a military base, his mother being treated and now his sister having left him alone again Oscar could only imagine the anxiety Whitley must be feeling.

“I met your mother a while ago, when she was in the hospital when Qrow was.” He saw a little bit of interest in the heir’s expression. “You’re lucky to have her, she’s really sweet.”

His face soured once more. “That doesn’t sound like my mother at all.” He turned away, pulling his knees in tighter. “I don’t know of whatever new drugs they have her taking now that makes her actually give a damn but I’m not letting it trick me.”

Oscar frowned. “Your mother has quit drinking, has she not?”

“Yes.” Whitley admitted. “I haven’t seen her with even a wine glass since she got back from the hospital.”

“That’s awesome. Quitting is hard and I'm glad she's doing well.” Oscar said, smiling. “Qrow’s been struggling with stopping.”

“He drinks as well?”

“Not anymore.” Oscar assured, the look of upset on the heir’s face worried him. “And we’re really proud of him for sticking with it- I think he was helping your mother with her problem.”

Whitley looked off, thinking, frowning, Oscar wondered if he did that often. “I’ve heard about Qrow Branwen from my father.” Whitley said. “But Mr Branwen is nothing like what he said he’s like at all.”

Oscar felt a twinge, wanting to ask what exactly Jacques had said about Qrow but decided that it wasn’t relevant, and Oscar had a feeling he would just upset himself.

“Qrow likes to act like he doesn’t care, but he’s really a nice person.” Oscar said, sitting down in one of the chairs by the bed. “And well, I haven’t known him for as long as his nieces, but they say he’s changed alot since he quit.” Oscar meant to imply that might have caused a change in his own mother, but the heir had his mind elsewhere.

“He saved my life,” Whitley said quietly. “I couldn’t move. I couldn’t think as I stared up at this monster.” Grimm were massive, but when you were young, they were outright monstrous in size.“I could only think ‘I’m going to die. I’m going to die.’” “And then it’s limbs were flying away from its body, and he was standing there, and then he was hacking through the rest of the grimm like they were nothing.”

“Qrow in action is pretty amazing, though uh, he really shouldn’t be out in the field right now.” he tried to hide his wince. Clover was fuming every time he had heard an update on him. 

“Because he was hospitalized, correct?”

“Yeah...”

“By that Cain guy.” Whitley said. It only occurred to Oscar now that Whitley probably knew more about Cain then then at this point. “He did something to the plane, he left a note bragging about it to my mother, about how we were going to be martyrs for my father to use. He’s been living in my house, he’s been pretending to be a nurse for my mother since she came home.”

“I’m sorry, that sounds terrifying.” He said. Oscar hadn’t even seen the man when he and the mercenaries attacked the house. “We’ve been in lockdown at Ironwood’s house because he’s dangerous, and that while the military were upgrading the security bots.”

“And while all that security was being done he was still at my house.”

He felt like a jerk saying that, realizing that while he was safe in the mansion with his friends Whitley and his mother were far from safe.

“He kept saying the disgusting things he wanted to do to my sisters’ corpses.” He said quietly, Oscar felt his stomach churn. “He said I was too young for him- but if I mentioned anything about him drugging my mother to my father then he would kill my mother, then he would kill me.”

“I’m sorry for what’s happened.” Oscar said, and Whitley squeezed his eyes shut, and Oscar realized that no one had talked to him at all. The adults were too busy, Weiss barely had the time to get him to relax. “But you’re safe now, and I don’t think for a moment your uncle is going to let anything else happen to you or your mother.”

“I don’t have an uncle.” Whitley said, Oscar rose an eyebrow.

“Ironwood is your uncle.” Oscar frowned.

“No he’s not.” Whitley said with a scoff. “I think I would know if Ironwood was my uncle.”

Oscar scratched at the back of his neck. “Right, it makes sense that you don’t know. He was raised by Nick Schnee- I mean, I only found out a few days ago, and Weiss only found out then as well- she was the one to tell us.”

“I don’t believe you.”

"I have no reason to lie to you about this." He said, and the rising tone deflated, and Whitley lowered his shoulders- Oscar didn’t realize how tense he was until he did so.

They were silent for a good while. Oscar didn’t know how to continue from there, and the awkward tension between them felt heavy.

"I'm just… thinking back on a lot of moments. When it's contextualized as Ironwood being my uncle…" Whitley said slowly, frowning hard at the floor. "I had thought it strange, at events he would always try and speak to us- myself and my siblings. Winter would always take the chance to leave us and go speak with him. This entire time, my father has been in business with his brother in law?” 

“I… I don’t know.” Oscar said, biting his lip. “That is definitely some personal family matter that I don’t have a right to get into.”

“You still know more than I do.” Whitley said bitterly. “And it explains the obscene percentage of stocks that is under Ironwood’s name, and that was before... hmmm, let me think...” he pushed the blanket off him, crossing his legs under him, the dust packets being pushed aside, his focus somewhere else now.

“Hey... Do you have any idea on how to set up a new scroll?” He asked, pulling his new one out of his pocket as carefully as he could. He had his aura off, but he was still worried for another scroll related accident, his hands were still a little stiff.

Whitley’s eyes seemed to brighten a little. “Is that the new model?”

* * *

Qrow and Clover were still arguing. Clover had long since stopped pacing, and Qrow had long since stopped being on the defensive and they were only getting louder and louder as time went on. Absolutely no one was brave enough to go into that office.

“-It was irresponsible, Qrow! That’s why I’m mad!” 

“What’s irresponsible about it? Any longer there wouldn’t have been anyone left to save! I wasn’t going to sit back, and do nothing!”

“You are not ready to fight! This morning was the exception- you are still recovering- just jumping into combat after being off field for months was reckless! What if you had hurt yourself, made your injuries worse?”

“I was cleared, I’m healed enough! It’s my job to be out there saving as many people as possible-” 

“Your colon injury was cleared and there is still the chance that you can still retear it with enough hard physicality- oh I don’t know like fighting ursa and _megoliths_ after not being active for months!”

“I know my own limits! I am smart enough to know not to push myself- fuck, I’ve continued fighting with arguabley worse injuries and I came out of it fine!”

“That’s nothing to brag about, Qrow!”

James sighed, figuring it was time to intervene and opened the door before it escalated further.

“We can hear you two from down the hall.” He said flatly. It was nearly funny how the two quarreling crossed their arms at the same time, and turned away from each other. Clover finally figured out that the acting general should not be in what was essentially a domestic quarrel with his boyfriend in the middle of an army base.

“You should work on the sound proofing some more then.” Qrow huffed. James took a deep breath.

“Qrow, you were reckless. No arguing on that front, you could have injured yourself even if you were careful.” James then turned to his second in command, he was not used to playing mediator, but it was something he might have to get used to doing. “Clover, Qrow was there and was able to help- megoliths are intelligent and Winter needed someone with experience to fight them, spending time redirecting an ace operative would have cost time. The outcome was favourable, and let’s leave it at that for the meantime, we have more pressing matters to deal with." 

Clover straightened up as best he could, putting on his professional face, but James could nearly see a vein popping on his forehead composing himself. “Jacques has gone into hiding after he fled the mansion, Weiss and I were unable to pin him down. The other council people are not pleased with the turn of events.”

James could only imagine. The fallout of the meeting and Jacques finally caving, freaking out and ordering his mercenaries to attack Clover- committing treason and cementing his involvement.

“He kept saying he didn’t know, and that he was tricked and he had no idea who he was teaming up with.” Clover recounted. “He had tried to have his wife and son exported out of the kingdom so they weren’t used as hostages against him, but didn’t know they had anticipated him doing so.”

Clover did his best to let go of his frustration, and Qrow went to sit down on the office table. James sighed again. “Speaking of that. The board of directors of the Schnee Dust Company have contacted me, or tried too, and want custody of Willow and Whitley. I directed them to you, however it seems like they have been unable to get in contact with you at all.”

“You didn’t give them my contact details did you?” Clover asked.

“No. I’ll let them figure it out themselves- I’m a man that is critically injured in a hospital somewhere.”

“Thank you, I do not want to deal with that right now.” Clover said. “Why do they want custody of them in the first place?”

“That is something that should be discussed with Willow.” he turned to the avian sitting on the table. “Qrow? I uh. Would like you present with me when speaking with Willow.”

“She’s not going to throw a microwave at you again.” Qrow said dryly.

“You don’t know that for sure.” James replied, trying to sound amused, but his mouth felt dry. “But I… Do you remember why we are estranged?”

“I… forgot she was your sister. Didn’t really see her much ‘cause she was doing company stuff way back then.” Qrow scratched at his neck. “Not much of a resemblance either.”

“Adoption does that.” Clover said, Qrow flicked a look of annoyance his way. James sat at one of the chairs near the door.

“I do have… this memory of you needing to babysit a toddler- Winter I’m assuming?” Qrow frowned, looking to be thinking more on the memory. “... That explains a lot of things for me.”

“The nanny was sick, and I had the day off.” He said, knowing of the time Qrow was talking about, and remembering that was in the time before the vytal tournament at Atlas. He looked to the side. “I didn’t need to bother, Thea barely let me hold her when she was dropped off at the dorms.” Winter would rather be at the team home then at her own home, where she got a lot of love and attention from the team. “But concerning Willow, it’s complicated. After our father died...” he trailed off. He needed to tell Qrow at least for context.

“You clearly don’t want to talk about it, James, so don’t.” Qrow said firmly. James shook his head.

“No. I should tell you the basic’s at least. Clover… can you?”

“Yeah.” Clover nodded. “James got caught out in a storm, and all flights had been grounded. He was on his way home to see Nick, his dust lung was getting worse-” His eyes flicked to James, who was staring at the ground. “But no one expected him to die so suddenly. He had been fine the days before- he still had a few weeks left before he was expected to become bedridden.”

“I was supposed to be there a few days prior.” James said mutely. “I stayed on the base a little longer, needed to, by the time I came back from the search and rescue mission the storm had swept over the base and we were locked down.”

“Only you would blame yourself for not being able to beat nature.” Clover huffed.

“This was around the time Summer went missing.” James reminded Qrow, who looked to be trying to think on when it was, Qrow closed his eyes. “You were in patch, helping Tai with the girls, you didn’t need to know about what was happening with me.”

“This… okay, this isn’t going to help. If Willow wants to bring up the past, then she’s got bad timing, and you do as well.” Clover said, not harshly, but definitely. 

“Clover-” Qrow began, taken aback at how… cold he sounded towards Willow.

“We need to figure out our next move, and we need to nip the bud of the SDC’s board of directors getting involved, we have enough on our plate without them making things more complicated.” He said, and he had a point. It wasn’t the time to dwell on the past, and how things could have been different.

Qrow led the way out of the room, Ironwood went to follow, but felt Clover pull on his flesh arm.

“Hey, let’s talk later, okay?” Clover said, much more gentle than he was before. “I know talking about it hurts, and everything else that goes with it.”

“It was a long time ago.” James said, feeling guilt in his gut, because he knew that Clover was worried about him.

“I know. Humour me?” He asked, and James felt like he was back in the days after his father’s death, and how Clover was a crutch that kept him steady in those times, and how he would not let his friend out of his sight until he was satisfied that James was okay. "Man I'm feeling a little like a hypocrite."

"Why so?"

"I'll tell you later when I have the chance. But we're definitely going to have a talk."

“Okay, Cloves.” James said, feeling the hint of a smile on his lips, it felt as weak as he did.

* * *

James did not cower, but he did not want to provoke his sister and once they began to explain the situation, she was not happy.

“You are not handing me over to them!” She snapped, and Winter was doing her best to keep her calm and seated on the hospital bed. An IV had been attached to her, no doubt flushing her body of the drugs and toxins in her blood.

“We’re not, I’m not doing that- we’re trying to find a solution,” He said, hands in front of himself. “We need you to help us in figuring out why they want you.”

Clover had not accompanied them, taking command of the military base and hospital, taking to the office they had been in to get some work done. It was just James, Qrow, Willow and WInter in the room, the doctor and nurses dismissed for the time being, as Willow was stable. 

“Will, please calm down, there is no way we’re letting you get taken again.” Qrow said softly. James felt a pit in his gut. It hadn’t hit him yet, he knows it hasn’t because he wasn’t a nervous wreck at the very fact Cain had been in such close proximity to her and Whitley while he had thought nothing was wrong.

“The company feels they have a leg to stand on because Willow has been deemed unfit to care for Whitley due to her addiction.” Winter said without expression. “They contacted me as well, they were… warning me not to get involved because I had long since given up my ties and stocks to the company.”

James frowned, “And even with Winter as next of kin her being military and working directly under myself is another cause for content.” James said, rubbing at his beard.

“So the board of directors want to do damage control and make sure they won’t tank, right? I can only imagine the news of Jacques fucking off has made stock holders a little edgy.” Qrow said.

Willow turned to him. “Stock would have already dropped, they always do when something happens to anyone in the family.”

“Course that the company is interested in that more than anything else.”

“No doubt they will be doing their own internal investigation.” Winter said, crossing her arms. “If Jacques used company money to hire the mercenaries to attack Ironwood mansion then they had to make sure that doesn’t get out.”

“It’s safe to say that Schnee money is involved in all this, that Cinder woman made sure I knew about it.” Willow said bitterly. At a later time they would have to speak on what else she knew- but James knew she was not going to be safe until Salem’s people were dealt with.

Winter’s phone pinged. “Incoming call from Robyn Hill.” she informed them.

“She’s been helping with this, hasn’t she?” Willow asked, Qrow nodded. “I would like her input in this then.”

There was a silence as the specialist took up the call. “Winter, Qrow, Ironwood, Mrs Schnee. I’m glad you’re safe.” Hill said, sounding sincere, her face taking up the screen. “I thought it would be best to call.”

There was a quick catch on the situation, it seemed like she was already informed. “Do you guys want an outside perspective? Cause I can give you one.”

“We need all the help we can get.” James said, having learned that her input was something he should have listened to before.

“Because of the attack earlier this morning, and now the news that Schnee’s plane went down in the tundra, along with Jacques being wanted for treason people are speculating that this is a coup in the works, and it has everything to do with the election results and the investigation into Ironwood.”

“You’re saying the conspiracy theorists think that this is retaliation from Ironwood?” Qrow asked. Moving closer to Winter, still holding the scroll out.

“People think it’s really damn convenient that Ironwood Mansion was attacked this morning and then this happened. Then again, no one exactly knows of Salem's people's involvement. But we have to fix this before people start to get upset. People are worried and concerned and have no idea on what’s going on, and they want answers.” She hardened her eyes. “It’s giving Jacques legitimacy in his claims of having evidence against Ironwood, for whatever trumped up accusations he has leveled against him.”

"But James was the one attacked today." Willow said. “And Jacques was the one to order the attack on the acting general- and by extension, Weiss.”

"An excuse to take the heat off him post election, hiring an attack on oneself to garner sympathy." Robyn said. "What are Camilla and Sleet saying-?"

“Wait, Whitley-!” They heard Weiss, muffled outside. The short heir swung the door open and walked into the room, eyeing the adults as they turned to him.

“Whitley!” Willow said, he walked over to her, looking relieved, and sat with her. Willow immediately put her arms around her youngest child. Oscar and Weiss were only a few steps behind him, looking like they had been chasing him to the room. Whitley steeled himself as he turned to the adults.

“The Company wants to do damage control, and secure myself and my mother, correct?” He said, and didn’t wait for a response. “The news has myself, my mother and my father as missing, and the company has put out rewards for any information on our whereabouts, it looks like my father’s treason has been suppressed by the media.”

Whitley was a civilian, but that didn’t make him ignorant of what was going on around him. Winter knew that, and spoke to him not like a child. “To prevent civil unrest. This morning already has people uneasy, any further fire will result in stronger grimm attacks, and we cannot allow ourselves to be any more vulnerable than we are now.”

“Ironwood has company stock, and has been buying it for years.” Whitley said, but was cut off from continuing by his mother.

“I was unaware of that.” Willow said, shooting a look at her brother, he didn’t deny it, it wasn’t exactly a secret that he had been doing so in the upper circles.

“He was worried that Jacques would do to Weiss what he did to me.” Winter cut in harshly. “Must I remind you how hard he tried to make sure that the inheritance set aside for me from grandfather would never make it into my hands?”

James wasn’t even sure that Willow had known, and by the look on her face of utter distress, she hadn’t. Silently, Winter realized the same. By the time Winter had left Willow was checking out of every aspect of her life, why would Jacques have told her? Why would Winter have told her, when she had thought her mother had known?

This also seemed to be news to Whitley, as he stuttered for a moment. “N-no matter the reason, now that I know that Ironwood has much as a right to the company, they want to secure us, and if they can’t they’ll move against Ironwood as they believe he is trying to do the same” He said. Whitley had been learning under Jacques since Weiss had gone to Beacon, seeing the child accompany him when he could to business related meetings. 

“Do you have an idea, snowflake?” Robyn asked through the scroll, “Cause handing you two over to the company is out of the question.”

“Get my mother to a doctor that can assess and prove that she is able to look after herself and become my steward.” He said, and the shorter boy turned to James. “Ironwood… uncle.” The word was foriegn on his tongue. “If it looks like you are making a bid for control of the company, it will cause tension and unease, correct?”

“Correct, Whitley.” James said, not knowing how to feel at the younger boy calling him uncle for the first time in his life. 

“However if mother were to be the one to take over, that wouldn’t be a problem.” Whitley pointed out. 

“That is true.” Robyn said, “You passed on your title to your husband a long time ago, however you can still legally take charge of it, if you are able to.”

“I… I was declared unsound of mind a very long time ago.” She said, her crossed arms moving in a way to look like she was hugging herself. “And I never contested it. I never… had a reason to.”

It was something she didn’t want to admit in front of her children, not in a million years. She shrinked into herself. James stopped himself from moving forward, clenching his fists to his side. He wanted to say something. He wanted to comfort his sister. But he knew he wasn’t allowed to. Qrow stepped forward instead, gliding across the room and putting firm hands on Willow’s shoulders as he took to her side.

“Doesn’t mean you don’t deserve freedom now, and that doesn’t mean you can’t do anything.” Qrow said. “I don’t know what you have to do to be declared sound of mind, guys?”

“I did more research into our case, Qrow, if it’s even legal for how it happened.” James said. “In your case Qrow, we’re in a position where I can give up guardianship over you and you’ll automatically have your autonomy over your medical files again, it’s as simple as a verbal agreement. However if I were to not want to, you would have to contest your own mental capacity, which is… not stacked in your favour.” He scratched at the back of his head, of course if Qrow were to ask, he would give it up in a heartbeat. They had made a specific agreement that if he were to lose his memoires again he would not do so. “I assume it’s the same for you, Willow?”

“It’s not exactly a guardianship, it’s that I… needed to go to hospital several times, and he became listed as my carer and it’s stayed that way. So who do we even speak to to begin the evaluation?” Willow asked. “Atlas Private would never-”

“Yeah we ain’t going to Atlas Private.” Qrow near laughed. “There is no way.”

“Well. I know a guy who has got a wife that specializes in psychology.” Robyn said, and she grinned. “But we have a little bit of a kidnapping to stage.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, starting up a crochet project "you've never see me agaaaaaain"
> 
> Yeah nah Whitley is a little. not in character, but by god will he be once i get them somewhere else.
> 
> Also I cut the cast down to avoid so many people talking at once and I manged to get Qrow, James, WIllow, Winter, Oscar, Wies and whitley into the same room. and then Robyn and call.
> 
> when will my suffering end.


	46. De-filed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mention of cain

Clover did not like the plan. He really did not like the plan. The absolute danger of staging a kidnapping on an heir and his mother aside, he did not like how it was unanimously agreed to be a good plan. Even James agreed to the sheer insanity of it all.

First, they had to get Whitey and Willow off the military base and have the SDC begin to make plans to pick them up, however not make it look like they had any involvement on what was to go down. Qrow would be accompanying them, along with Weiss and Winter. They would be in a car, and when the SDC company were to meet up with the Schnee’s, that was when the ‘kidnappers’ striked, in a very public, very showy kidnapping for the SDC.

Meeting outside the main building of the SDC up in Atlas, not affording them a military security detail to ‘make it easy’ as Clover in a later press conference would rationalize it as them not wanting to get involved in the matter, and under his leadership of the military they would be neutral in the affairs of politics.

The three of them made a very grand disappearance, as people in masks descended on their location- and keeping up appearances was something they needed to do. The SDC did not want anyone to know that the Schnee’s had gone missing, their stock plummeting hard already. Whitley suspected that they wouldn’t make it public, but in private they were scrambling with their own investigations. Hounding the military for assistance didn’t work when Clover was in charge, only giving them little help- and the SDC did not care for Qrow being there.

They just needed a day, maybe less to have Willow declared sane and in control of her mental facilities, then she would come forward and take control as steward. And then they can get a hold of the SDC financial records to see if Jacques had used company funds to hire the mercenaries, and if any more money had been used for future surprises.

All to make sure that the SDC did not get their hands on WIllow and Whitley, as they also suspected that their enemies would be waiting to intercept them once more. And with Qrow now a part of that party it made them much bigger targets. Might as well make sure they were all in one place. Qrow volunteered himself, and Willow looked relieved to have Qrow with her, Whitley as well. 

So now he was waiting while he kept up the appearance that they were all just kidnapped, and they were waiting for hostage negotiations, and now he waited to learn of where they were being taken. He trusted Robyn, he did, but it was hard to feel at ease once he realized who exactly her contact was.

His scroll rang, Oscar jumped, having felt the anxiety as the plan took place. The Schnee sisters were with Ironwood, as they ‘made plans’ for a potential ransoming to keep the SDC believing they had nothing to do with it.

It was also a risk hiding Qrow from the public eye even further then he had been. They hoped that they can go a single night without Cain going nuts trying to find out where he is, and worked to distract him for the moment.

It also doubled as making it look like Ironwood was defanged, as he no longer had direct control over the military and Clover was in charge- their enemies might not buy it for a single minute, but it was the pretense that everything was under control and that things were going to be fine.

He really wished that he was able to talk to Qrow alone before they parted ways. The anger he had earlier gone, but still burned in his chest like a dying coal. Qrow had been reckless- 

“General,” Winter had called him via scroll, he placed the device on the table. It still felt strange being called general. “Qrow had another transformation incident.”

She gave a very brief recount of events. He hadn’t feared that specifically, but now that she had said it it was all he could think about- what if he had flown off in the tundra? With night so close they never would have been able to find him.

It was something he would have to talk to Ozpin about, because if the transformation was only when Qrow tried to shift into his avian form it would be easy enough to avoid another potential incident. He looked to Oscar, who was looking at the bookshelf to the side. Clover wasn’t sure who came into the office to clean it up after James trashed it.

“Have you told James?”

“Not yet.”

“Tell James. He’s still Qrow’s guardian.” He said, and he appreciated that she was telling him, he really did- but telling him wouldn’t exactly do anything. And while he wanted to trust that Qrow would tell James of the incident, he wasn’t going to risk him not doing so. “Ozpin suspected something was wrong- we suspected. And Qrow hadn’t tried since.” Clover said aloud. “All the more to keep him from the field.” 

“I apologise, sir.”

“Not your fault, you can’t convince the idiot to sit down even if his legs were broken.” he huffed.

“Permission to speak freely, sir?”

“Always.”

“I know that Qrow going to the tundra has caused tension with you two-”

“You heard the yelling from your mother’s room didn’t you?” He said flatly, cringing to himself. Not one of his finer moments.

“...Yes.”

“Continue, I won’t interrupt again.” He said, hoping she didn’t see him wince.

“But I am grateful for his assistance.” She said. “He did not go out of a desire to defy orders as he has been prone to do. He went to help save my family.”

Clover didn’t feel angry, just expresate that Qrow insisted on putting himself in harm’s way. “I know.” he sighed. “I’m just frustrated. We’re too thinly stretched.” He crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair. “I should have been able to direct an ace operative to the hanger to assist you, but there was no one left. I’m working with what we have, and it’s not enough- Qrow needs to rest, James needs to rest. Rod is already out of commission.”

Ruby, Blake, Ren, Nora- All at the Tundra with Fiona. Penny needed to be there to protect it at all costs. Would it be too early to recall Penny? No. they had the embargo to end tomorrow, and the updated security bots going out.

They just had to hold out, rush the launch, then concentrate their efforts in the Kingdom completely.

“We are doing well defensively.” Winter said. “They had yet to deal us a blow we would not defend against.”

Attacks they could barely defend against. “I would very much like to start returning attacks instead of staying reactionary.” Clover said, looking around the room and thinking on how many nights James had just sat in here with the moon behind him, and how this might become a familiar enough sight for himself soon enough. “They can’t hide forever.”

“They can’t.” She agreed, “They only have Cinder as their trump card, and she cannot go up against all of us.”

Clover frowned. They were too stretched thin, if Cinder were to attack now, then they would have to scramble their people. They wouldn't call the bluff, they wouldn't think that Oscar really was as vulnerable as he looked.

“How is Fria, by the way?” He asked.

Winter sighed heavily. “She keeps calling me Helga.” She said Clover didn’t miss that Oscar looked to freeze where he stood at the bookshelf.

“Continue your visits with her, stay the night and next few days with her.” He said. “The time you were away at Mantle must have been too long. We can’t afford to lose the maiden power at this time.”

They bid each other good night. Clover turned to Oscar by turning the chair to the bookshelf.

“Oh Fria...” He said softly. Clover could recognize the look of a man in mourning.

“Helga mean anything to you, Oz? Care to share with the class?”

“It’s history.” He said. Turning from the book shelf.

“What we say about secrets?” Clover asked, crossing his arms again.

“It’s not my secret to tell.” Ozpin shook his head. "No one but Fria is alive to tell it, however."

“Is it something I should know as General?” He asked.

“I don’t know.” He said simply. “It’s something I should tell James, at least.”

“Will it upset him?”

“Yes.” He said without much thought. Clover hummed in annoyance.

“Then don’t tell him. Not until his damn heart stops acting up.” Clover said. “Not that I can control you whatsoever.”

Ozpin sighed. Looking so tired. Clover wasn’t sure if it was the blood loss and the 18 bottles he had to keep going until now, but he still felt so wide awake. Coordinating everyone wasn’t so much of a hassle, and their movements would be covered by the cover of night.

Misdirection, transparency, keeping the public in the dark but giving them enough information not to panic. Having an immortal with lifetimes of experience to advise him should have been a godsend in what was essentially guerilla tactics against an enemy that seamlessly hid in their own territory. 

He only felt sick, and just hoped nothing would happen that night.

* * *

Qrow replayed the kidnapping in his head. He didn’t find it necessary to actually shove him into the boot of the car when they already faked knocking him in the head, at least he knew how to play dead.

Qrow was cramped in the back of the car, and he was not happy about it. At least there was space for his legs, for an averaged sized person, this wouldn’t have been too bad, the nice apostiary of it was much nicer then some inns that he’s crashed in. 

Not that it made it any better, because it was dark as fuck, and while he was someone that wasn’t afraid of the dark, it was beginning to grate on him that he couldn’t see his hands or body, nearly phantom limb like.

He swears that they’re going over potholes on purpose. He suspected that this was some sort of revenge for the honeypot.

When they finally parked he felt relief, and soon the boot was being opened. The garage was filled with a dozen other cars of different makes and models, a lot of them in various shades of green. He wasn’t a typical car person. He barely knew how to drive (and now that he thought about it, was sure his license had expired a few years ago) since he could just fly places. He was also not allowed to drive the jeep unless it was for emergencies.

"What's up, Mu?" Lazu asked, looking a little smug. "Enjoy the trip?"

“I give it a 6 out of 10, not the best car boot I’ve been shoved into but definitely the most comfy.” Qrow said, rolling his shoulders. Lazu was dressed like he was about to go clubbing, those dumb shades on top of his head, and Qrow was dressed like he was going to a rich person’s casual tea party with the grey sweater he had grown so fond off.

“I wasn’t looking for a five star rating.” Lazu said flatly, he had a hand out for the avian, but Qrow ignored it and pushed himself out of the boot. He rather not get reacquainted with Lazu's hands. 

“I said it was out of ten, not five.” he muttered, he turned to check the back of the car. “Willow? Whitley? Are you both okay?”

A man opened the door of the black car, and Whitley was first out. Qrow moved to see if he was okay, and without thinking much on it smoothed the white hair out that had become ruffled in the supposed chase. He made a sound of disapproval but didn't pull away. Whitley nodded, and Qrow helped Willow out, who looked nearly as disheveled and he had to suppress a chuckle at her. 

“That was… something.” Willow said. Pulling her hair back to the side of her head, the stray hairs being tamed.

“I apologise for the rough ride, Mrs Schnee.” Lazu said, with much more kindness and sincerity then he had with Qrow. Qrow eyed Lazu, who promptly ignored him- he was not at all being subtle on his own plan to be nice to the Schnees and gain a new connection- a very, very wealthy, powerful connection. “The Doctor is waiting for you in the reading room to continue to look over your injuries.”

Willow reached up to Qrow’s head, getting upon her tippy toes, he decided to bend his knees a little so she can reach and he realized that of course, his own hair would have looked wild. “Did you have a fun trip in the trunk?”

Qrow’s smile was lopsided. He missed the days in the hospital with her, not that he missed the hospital itself, but the company was good. The days on the roof just chatting and crocheting and expensive tea and feeling peaceful. Not knowing of what was happening on the outside. A little bubble for him that burst so violently.

“Define fun.” He said, and rolled his shoulder again. No one ignored the loud pop that came from it. He hummed out the pain as Willow looked concerned. “It’s just my shoulder, I think I pulled something in the tundra.” He said to try and easy her concern. Not remembering really straining it that much at all. It was Grimm, making sure the transport got in the air and the megoliths didn't throw debris at them, then…

… he was in front of Winter, Willow hugging him, cold from the snow, the sun setting behind them.

“You should see the doctor as well.” Willow said in the present, he blinked at her.

“After you.” he said. “I’ve dealt with worse, and you gotta continue your detox." He had to admire the sheer tenacity the older Schnee had. She wasn’t the picture of someone you expect to get back up when they’ve been pushed down, that picture would always be Yang in his mind. 

They had talked at length of how she had in her early years cave dived with her father to find mining spots for them, and how as the company grew she began to branch out to archeology and exploring the old, pre kingdom runes that were scattered around the continent.

“Next time I’ll stick a few pillows in there for you.” Lazu offered, Qrow pulled a face at him. Lazu, having as much maturity as Qrow made a face back at him. "Shall we go upstairs?"

Lazu raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything as he lead them out of the garage, into an elevator and up to the main house. Lazy took a seat in the large living room. Green velvet and gold lounges, white and grey m marblearble floors. “Welcome to my temporary home. Please do not break anything.”

“Yang really did a number on you, didn’t she?” He grinned. Qrow wasn’t sure that Lazu was conscious of how his legs closed together at the thought of his niece. 

“Do you know how hard renovating a mansion is when there are scorch marks on the ceiling?”

“Renovation scorch marks on the ceiling? Yes. Of a mansion? Rich people problems.” he scoffed.

“I respect you greatly for being able to manage Miss Xaio Long.”

“Pfffy, Miss Xaio Long? Did she grab your balls and make you call her ‘sir’?” He grinned. Lazu coughed, and it was hard to see his face heat up with his complexion.

"No comment." he tried not to squeak.

While Willow left to see the doctor in the next room, Qrow wanted to take a nap on one of the sofas the name he had earlier with James fitful- but realized that Whitley really had nothing to do but sit and wait quietly for his mother to return. 

And frankly, after finding out the kid had been in close proximity to Cain for nearly a week, he felt an obligation to find out if Cain had touched him at all. He thought back on his hunt for Cain, and how he was prone to focusing on one person completely and anyone around them would be in the crossfire. At least he left those younger than 16 alone, but he wasn’t getting points for having standards.

"Lazu, do you have a cleaning kit?" Qrow asked, not sitting down. He really hoped that no one looked too closely at the bag he had on him when they go over the kidnapping footage and realized that he had Harbinger with him and could have absolutely torn himself out of the boot if he wanted to. Then again the roose wasn't meant to hold up under a microscope.

"For a weapon?" Lazu asked, Qrow pulled out Harbinger from the duffle. Qrow wanted to scoff, because of course for a weapon.

"I need to give her a clean. I know exactly where she's been and I want to do a complete strip down."

There was a flash of sympathy in Lazu’s yellow flecked eyes, and it felt like a punch in the gut. He hoped with his entire goddamn heart the topic didn’t come up with him. There was no way he was discussing what Cain did with Lazu of all people.

"There's a workshop next to the sparring courtyard." Lazu said, jerking a thumb behind him to a wide hallway. "I'm interested to see how Harbinger works."

"Bet you would." Qrow said, remembering the sheer joy the crime boss had, recognizing Harbinger before he did Qrow. 

"Out of pure mechanical interest I assure you." Lazu said, putting a hand on his chest, the other up like he was taking an oath. "Harbinger is as legendary as it's wielder."

He wanted to preen at the praise, but knew better than to let it get to his head. Lazu was already out of his seat to guide him to the workshop.

"Hey, kiddo, you interested in mechanics? It would be pretty boring up here by yourself." Qrow said, inviting him. “You’re smart enough to keep up with it, right?”

"I wouldn't mind coming with you." Whitley said, practically jumping from the lounge. Qrow suspected that he wouldn’t want to be alone- and Qrow didn't want to leave him alone either.

The workshop was pretty standard, a printing station, lathe, welder, bullet shaper, and wall of tools and a couple of work tables. The smell of oil and metal shavings took him straight back to Signal when he taught, and his over stocked first aid kit for the bumps and hammers to thumbs.

Lazu true to his word wasn't going to leave, and Qrow felt like he was being supervised. 

Giving harbinger a polish and maintenance check was soothing, like getting back into an old habit, having Whitley kept his hands to himself once he realized that everything was covered in a fine layer of grime, no matter how clean it looked. He leaned over, pointing to parts and asking what they did rather tentatively- Whitley reminded him of Ruby when she was young and utterly fascinated with his weapon, to the point that when he was in the house they would lock harbinger in the shed.

Whitley asked a lot of questions on how the transformations worked, Qrow went through it as he dismantled his weapon. Showing him how it constricted and transformed. It was very rare for him to actually show anyone how Harbinger worked, it wasn’t like he was scared anyone would actually try and replicate it, they would sooner kill themselves on accident before they managed to get good with a scythe.

Lazu too was watching, equally as fascinated as Qrow worked. He was glad for the distance the crime boss put between them, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the wall close to the doorway. "So you're using a spring loaded mechanism for the transformations, combined with motion?"

"I don't keep them all in the same place in case something breaks." Qrow said, bringing Harbinger to his side after bringing her together again. "Compact mode, broadsword, shotgun," he switched between the three modes near seamlessly. The familiar whirl of the clockwork in the head a light hum. Whitley stepped back. He had to switch arms, his shoulder began to hurt again and he wasn't going to risk dropping Harbinger.

“What about Scythe mode?” Whitley took a bigger step back.

“Gonna need a bigger area for that.” Qrow laughed. “Once I finish, we can go into the courtyard and I can show off.”

“Can you show me that thing you did when you took the Ursa’s head off?” Whitley asked, like a kid asking if there was going to be soda at a birthday party.

Qrow chuckled. “Sure.”

“Should you actually be fighting right now?” Lazu said, frowning slightly. “Your- uh. Injuries should still be healing, right?”

“I’m fine.” Qrow through his teeth. Lazu of course was one of the other criminals that knew about what happened, along with Yang’s contacts, who seemed scared enough of the blonde to not sell the information, not having a death wish. “If you must know, I’m all healed up.”

“What about your shoulder?” Lazu said, pointing to the hunched side.

“Shoulder was a separate incident, as I said.” Qrow tried not to scowl. “You’re sounding like Clover-” He hummed at himself disapprovingly at his mistake on mentioning Clover, and Lazu grinned.

“Mr acting general Ebi.” Lazu said, a little bit of a tease in his tone. 

“One in the same.” Qrow grumbled, not wanting to continue this line of discussion, he put Harbinger into a vice, cushioning the teeth so it didn’t mark the blade, and with a flat head screwdriver popped the casing off to show more of the internal gears. "So this here keeps it compact into travel mode, once it's out of travel mode it switches the tension to this area-"

“So why was he yelling at you?” Whitley asked.

Qrow really wished Whitley asked that at a time where Lazu was not obviously fishing for information.

“He was yelling at you?” Lazu asked with a dramatic gasp.

“Pretty loudly, the entire base heard them.” Whitley said solemnly. Qrow gave him a look of disbelief, whose side was he on, and wasn’t he supposed to be a quiet kid?

“It was a mutual screaming match.” He mumbled, pulling out a screw driver from the draw under the table “I was more mad.”

Lazu looked thoroughly entertained. “Why was that?”

“Cause I am perfectly capable of looking after myself now, and if I want to go rescue my damn friend and her kid I’m going to do it.” he twisted his wrist with the screwdriver, and the motion traveled right through his arm and through his shoulder, he hissed as he dropped the tool to the ground. Lazu raised an eyebrow. “Shut up, aura will heal it, I’m still kicking off suppressants.”

“So it was a good idea for you to go into the tundra, barely healed, with aura suppressants in your system.” Lazu said, nodding condescendingly.

"Says the dickhead that had me shoved in the boot."

"Believability! And you know, getting back at you for that honey." He uncrowded his arms to only shrug his shoulders. “I mean, if you weren’t a legend, I would call that stupid.”

“I don’t care that it wasn’t a good idea- why am I talking to you about this- aren’t you supposed to be in jail?” He said, raising his voice.

“I’m on parole, which is legal.” Lazu answered, but Qrow barely paid attention to him speaking, because Whitley had bent over to grab the screwdriver when Qrow hadn’t done so for himself, and when Qrow rose his voice, the young teen froze.

Qrow tried not to show that he saw that flinch, only taking the screw driver off Whitley with a mumbled ‘thanks kid’ when he felt himself seething on the inside.

Jacques you piece of shit. Qrow was going to murder him. He really was. But he could chalk up his behaviour to having Cain near him, who was also on the hit list.

“You thinking about making your own weapon, kid?” He asked, changing the topic entirely.

“Me?” Whitley squeaked, like Qrow had just suggested he put his hand in a live snake pit. “I’m not at all planning to go to an academy-”

“Your mother didn’t go to an academy and I hear that she’s got some gauntlets put away she used with her semblance, neither did mister wrist swords here.” he jerked his head to Lazu. 

“You’re armed?” Whitley asked, looking for any sign of a weapon.

“Course I am.” he said, uncrossing his arms. “Gotta be ready for anything.”

“Why did you go to an academy?” Whitley asked. 

“My only choice was atlas academy since there was no way I could afford getting my ass anywhere else, no damn thanks.”

“Okay that I will agree on. Fuck Atlas Academy.” Qrow chuckled. “James was like ‘Hey you wanna teach a couple of guest lectures?’ and I’m like, ‘excuse me, I am retired you better be about to pay me a fortune to deal with kids again.’”

“And you didn’t take the opportunity to sow some chaos in that pristine institution?”

“He kindly retracted his offer once he realized that was exactly what I was going to do.” he laughed. “Though a lecture on weapon mechanics for two hours would be easy lien- as long as he doesn’t expect me to mark any essays.”

"Did you make Harbinger by yourself?" Whitley asked, enthralled. Qrow smiled to himself, when he taught at Signal he took some pride in his classes paying complete attention to him.

"Yeap, started off with a regular scythe, figured out how to compact it for travel, made her take a sword form for closer combat- then she evolved from there. A weapon changes with its owner, I didn't attach a gun to her until I was about to get into Beacon- the added momentum took some getting used to, but I felt like I was flying."

At least he was prepared enough for Beacons initiation. 

"Looks like he cleaned the barrels, I would have loved to have had Harbinger misfire on him." Lazu said, leaning to the side slightly. Qrow pursed his lips, annoyed at the mention, even if he didn’t speak his name.

"I'm not convinced he knows basic weapon maintenance, every time he reappeared in Mistral he was carrying something new." He side eyed Whitley, who was still listening in of course. He thought of changing the subject. “I do want to give her a new handle, nothing feels better than new leather-” Qrow unwrapped the braided leather away from the handle, Cain's greasy hands had made holding harbinger feel gross-

His eyes widened, feeling his next breath catch in his throat. Qrow had engraved his name onto the handle a long time ago, he didn't claim to be an artistic man, but keeping a steady hand as he wrote his name in cursive had been an accomplishment for him. He had done the designs on the blade himself. ‘Useless fancities’ Raven called them, but he liked it.

REMUS CAIN was scratched into the handle above where Qrow had engraved his own. Qrow could only stare at the little plus sign between their names. It was ugly, the letters were uneven, groves scratched deep where the handle curved round. 

He felt his skin burn. He could feel the eyes of both Lazu and Whitley on him, on the handle as Whitley stood next to him and Lazu took a step forward. He could feel scratching on his own body, feeling letters be clawed into his flesh.

Remus Cain Remus Cain Remus Cain

Qrow hadn't even registered that Lazu had moved to grab the tool from the wall. Lazu held out a coarse file.

"It's not deep." Lazu said clearly, without any hint of pity. "You can buff that out in a minute, there is a grinder with a polishing wheel in the bottom draw."

Qrow nodded, swallowed to ease his dried throat and forced his hand to not shake as he took the file. He scraped down the name that did not belong there, the grinding near mute to the pounding in his ears. He was thankful that Lazu filled what would have been an awkward silence with him taking his own swords out, taking his jacket off to take the twin swords off his arms.

"For mine, the spring loaded mechanism keeps them compacted until I unlock them, when I want to compact them again I pull this back-" He said, showing the swords off to whitley, who Qrow could tell knew of the startling shift in the air, and directed his attention away from Qrow.

He was thankful that Lazu had done so because he did his best to not think of Cain taking the time to explore Harbinger and find Qrow's name, to take it upon himself to add his own. 17 year old Qrow had been proud of every curve and letter when he didn't have much to be proud of back then.

Lazu was right. It only took a few minutes to remove the scratches and polish it back. Not even a ghost of a mark left and he didn't let up until the metal was shining. Easy enough, he just had to not panic and let it get to him. He would have to get something to wrap the handle in again. He left the soiled leather off, not wanting to touch it again.

It was later in the courtyard that Qrow was showing off the multiple transformations, relishing how smooth it was now after a clean and tune up. Lazu seemed to have picked up on what Qrow was doing, keeping Whitley's mind away from the day, talking through the multiple transformations along with Qrow. What each transformation was good against, what was good against that particular transformation. Whitley looked to be absorbing it all.

Lazu got a buzz on his scroll, and motioned for them to go back inside.

"We will keep you on a drip until your blood readings are normal again." The doctor said to her, she sat at one of the couches, she looked much more exhausted than she had when she first went in. Qrow faintly recognized the man. The doctor made sure the bag was secure to the drip station.

"Mother." Whitley said, walking straight to her, looking to be controlling how fast he walked. "How are you feeling?"

As they talked, the grey haired doctor came over to introduce himself to them.

"Qrow Branwen, nice to meet you, I'm Lloyd Hill." He said.

"Like wise- Robyn’s brother?" He asked, and of course that would explain having a doctor this late at night here for them. He chuckled lightly.

"Ha, the tables have turned on me pretty hard, I used to be more well known." He waved off. He wouldn't have picked that out at all, "I was also on Clover's team, I remember you went Rod would rant about you."

"Small world." Qrows grinned. "Is there some doctor to doctor confidentiality you're breaking saying that?"

“Nope. Now, It’s your turn for an examination." He said. "Rod asked me if I could do some specialized tests, I don't have the equipment on me, we do in fact have to go down to the clinic but we can do a preliminary."

“I would uh, like to wait for James to be here.” He said, remembering how the last examination went. The doctor looked to twitch behind his wide circular glasses, but Qrow thought nothing of it. 

"Just because he's your guardian doesn't mean he has to be there." Willow said, hearing the last part of their conversation, then yawning loud and unladylike. 

"It's a preference, and I'm going to tell him what happens in the appointment anyway this is just easier." He said. "And him and Oscar aren't going to turn up for another few hours, not until what, 10? And you're staying the night as well, correct?"

"It's best you all rest up then." Lazu said, cutting off Lloyd who had opened his mouth. "I'm pretty sure running around the tundra all day wouldn't have been a walk in the park. Beds are made and ready upstairs. For you and the missus when she gets here as well, Doc."

"Don't think Will needs a bed, just some pillows and a blanket." Qrow pointed out how Willow had only rested her head on her son's shoulder, and already looked to be dozing off. Willow looked much the same as someone that just had a cat crawl onto his lap and didn't want to get up and disturb them.

"Well I guess sleeping arrangements can be made down here. I guess." Lazu sighed. 

Qrow rathered they all be in the one place. Malachite manor was much bigger than Ironwood mansion, which was more of a slightly bigger than average house then an actual mansion. He only had to walk up and down the hall to check on the kids sleeping, and press and ear up to the door to hear Ironwood snoring in his room.

All the while he didn't think he would actually get any sleep here. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all ever just be tired? I'm a stubborn bastard and will have this done by December 31. So rip to my sanity.


	47. Patching through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I call this 'having a bad time for two months, getting writers black, deleting two months of a shit chapter and writing the new one in 4 days'
> 
> I'm alive, mostly. follow me on Twitter for my bad takes. @astral_andy

It started with letters. It rained that day in Patch when he opened his mailbox to a letter from Qrow. He had raised an eyebrow at the stark white envelope, protecting it with his umbrella.

Tai had made him swear up and down he would write, so far he would get a letter monthly, and when he missed a month Tai would do his best not to panic. It was proof of life, at least.

* * *

  
_Hey Tai,_

_We made it to Atlas safely. Jimmy's been accommodating, and we're all working on something alongside his people. I mean all of us. James gave the kids their huntsman licenses for all their hard work in the field, picture attached. He's… well, he's still James. I'm pretty sure he's forgotten what a bed looks like at this point. And he grew a beard. I don't know what to make of it._

_I'm sure the girls will tell you all about what's happened, the lot of us are settling here for the meantime, and I hate it, you know how I get in the cold._

_So they're official now, it terrifies me but I'm real proud of them. All of them. Shit Tai, it's like being a teacher again and i sort of don't hate it? I don't have papers to grade. Okay so have been assigning homework. I have been reading their research- Gods dammit._

_I've quit drinking. I've said in the past I would, and it's been two days and it sucks. James has been babying me. He gave me a sobriety coin for 24 hours sober, the girls have the rest of them, and the pressure is on to keep at it. I don’t want to disappoint them again._

_I got pretty bad, Tai. Worst then I've ever been and I am truly ashamed of myself. It was an accumulation of a lot of stuff, stuff that I don't want to write out, and one day hope I can talk to you about it._

_I want to apologise for what happened back then. You two were only trying to help. I wasn't ready to face my issues. But I'm getting older, and I got a bunch of kids that need me to have my head on straight._

_Wish you were here to see them, I'll keep sending pictures in the meantime._

_Keep on keeping on,_

_Qrow_

* * *

It had been so long since they all left. It felt different from when the girls were at Beacon, they were not that far that Ozpin could call him for some misbehaviour and he would be a ferry ride away- not compared to where they are now.

Tai brought out a picture frame for the photo, putting it next to the others. 9 kids posing for the picture, Ruby beaming as a girl with orange hair hugged her tight, Yang as bright as an inferno. He sat at his desk, Zwei jumping into his lap and Tai wrote his own letter back.

* * *

_Heyo Qrow,_

_Got your last letter, Ruby's haircut looks dope. You guys look like you're at Amity colosseum, that brings back memories, I'll try and focus on the good ones._

_It's good to hear Jimbo is still himself, the Vale media has not been kind. The embargo itself is causing some mixed feelings, as it would. Dust is already growing scarce, hunters that rely on it are paying more than half their bounties for a fraction of what they usually get. It's all going to the essentials in the city- and by extension making it harder for smaller towns to survive. I've had some hunters come to the house asking to learn more martial training._

_Most of them I recognize, some aren't licensed. Signal unfortunately lost its Dust discount so the curriculum has shifted, a lot of weight has gone to my department now. Speaking of! I'm the head of the Martial department now, temporarily. Airhorn is taking time off to help with Mistral's lack of hunters, rallied some to make a skeleton crew out of Haven- I think the Belladonna's are helping with the effort to reestablish the school there. A lot of professors are not keen on returning and doing more missions and bounties._

_Anyway, I didn't begin this letter with the intent to whinge about things. Zwei is doing okay, sleeps most of the day- Gods he's alternating between sleeping on Ruby's bed and Yang's now. He misses them so much. He used to do it to your bed as well, remember, if you left suddenly and didn't say bye to Zwei he would get upset._

_I'm thinking of getting a second dog, not a service pup but one to keep Zwei company. Also because I want a second dog. I'm open to names and breeds, but I'm going to adopt from a shelter._

_Lot of love,_

_Taiyang_

* * *

  
It was difficult to know when his letter would turn up, with the postal service as it was. Time passed. It was nice and hot the day the second letter came. He really had to tip the poor kid that had to track through to the middle of nowhere to deliver the mail. They team had chosen the house because it was secluded and quiet, the forest perfect for the twins who were reminded of the tribe and for Summer and her childhood here.

He had wanted somewhere closer to where he was raised, he didn't mind, seeing the house he had fallen in love with a thousand possibilities. He had spent a ridiculous amount of time dreaming up ways to improve the house. Extending the kitchen, adding an upstairs bathroom, clearing up the attic to be a decent loft.

He had busied himself with re-tiling the roof when the delivery boy turned up on his bike.

"Heyo!" Tai greeted from his place on the roof. It was a good day for it, overcast so he would burn like the vacian desert. "Hope the trip was alright."

"It's scenic, dont worry about it." The kid said, he looked maybe 12, looking a little two young to be biking through the woods alone. He hadn’t let the girls out by themself until Yang had finished her first year at Signal. "Letter from Atlas again!"

He decided to take a break, giving the kid a can of soda from the esky for his trip back and went inside. Zwei, who had been dutifully sitting at the base of the ladder and trotted in after him.

* * *

_Tai_

_Congrats on the promotion, Aero's always been a bit of a crusader, but you know how he's got prejudice against faunus, if he tries to be an asshole to the Belladonna's they'd shut that down with a flair I wish to be there to see._

_Please get Zwei a little brother or sister that will grow bigger than him and he still bosses them around. He's a herding dog after all, he needs someone to chase around, it's also damn funny when he does it to something 6 times his size._

_Girls are doing okay, better than okay. I'm pretty sure they're surpassing our level when we were their age and that's not damned by faint praise either. Their partners Blake and Weiss are doing excellent as well, I told you I met the Belladonna's when they came to save my ass when half the kids got sick. They're wonderful people._

_I'm not leaving out team JNOR. Jaune has improved immensely, and Nora is doing well now with her studies- I'm pretty sure she's got ADHD, and has a hard time focusing off field. You remember that Tailor kid? Started applying some teaching techniques we used for them and the change was overnight. I've talked to her about it, and medication is something she'll consider if it ever gets too out of hand. She's got the team and Ren to support her._

_Ren is a quiet kid, but a pretty sharp sense of humour, especially when he's tired and his filter is gone. He doesn't like drawing attention to himself. There's been a change, that the kids are asking me more stuff, asking me what I think and what they should do, like they trust me to have my shit together. It's scary, and it's sort of kept me on the straight and narrow. I can't disappoint any of them._

_I made it a month, completely sober. Holy shit withdrawal is a nightmare. I thought two days was hard. A week nearly ruined me, I tore up one of the fancy training rooms in the academy and actually managed to break the rating scale._

_The girls and I coordinated a night together to play some games, have dinner together, and Ruby gave me my second sobriety coin. Not going to lie, I teared up a little. And for the first time in a very long time I felt like I've actually done something to make them proud. I don't know how to describe it. But if you see me with a drink again just beat me to death._

_I tested myself, went to a club, got a little overwhelmed by the lights and smell but I pulled through it. It was a successful mission as well, mob boss, some missing cargo, a little bit of honey and it ended up okay._

_I also met someone. One of Jimmy's special operatives- I know, me, Qrow Branwen, hater of all things military. We've been dancing around it awhile but we are giving it a shot. He's not like what I thought. He's really good with the kids, and fair and not actually a giant prick (he has his moments but not a pulling rank type of guy). I think you would like him, I want to smack him for every pun that comes out of his mouth._

_The embargo is… well you know how I butt heads with James on everything, for fun and to get him to not go all tunnel vision. I'm tired. I don't want to argue, I don't want to fight. I don't want to rile anyone up. I just want it to be quiet. Things happened._

_Things happened on our way here. And even before I met up with Ruby, Jaune, Ren and Nora. Remember Remus Cain? Turns out, he broke out of whatever hole they stuck him in. I didn't see him coming in so many different ways. He dragged me to a cave in the middle of nowhere. He didn't get to do anything too bad, and I killed him before it got too far. It sort of contributed to the "stuff that happened" pile of things._

_I sort of had a freakout about it once things slowed down and I was in Atlas. James helped me through it, and some other stuff- barely a few days later I was a mess again, spent an entire day moping in my room. It's all kind of catching up._

_But I have people to lean on, James, the girls, and my sort of boyfriend. We're in the "testing waters" stage. You know that "are we mistaking this as romantic chemistry or just attraction" stage. I'm done with one night stands and booty calls. I want this to work out. I really do. He hadn't seen how much of a mess I am yet, so who knows._

_Keep on keeping on,_

_Qrow_

* * *

He had to sit back in his chair after reading it, before taking a pen out, by the time he finished writing it was late and hoped it wasn’t going to rain because he hadn’t covered the roof properly. 

He could read between the lines, sense what Qrow wouldn’t put to paper.

* * *

_Qrow,_

_Firstly, I am incredibly proud of you for sticking with it for a month. How are you dealing with the mood swings? And you better be eating properly, I know withdrawal can make things hard, and the overstimulation as your body gets more used to having a sharper mind._

_I'm tempted to send Zwei your way, you sound like you need a furry hug right about now. I know it's a lot to unpack in a letter. Just know that for something like that, I'll never be crass enough to say I told you so. Cain was a monster, and he's dead now and can't hurt anyone else. If you don't want to talk about what he's done, that's fine, when you're ready, be it in a day, a week, or years down the line. No one is built to withstand a storm alone, I learnt that from you._

_I noticed you neglected to tell me a name, and I am in fact hurt that you would keep such information from me. It's not like I can look him up, or I know many Atlas personnel that you would not personally hit in the face upon meeting them, so he must be a keeper. Just don't try and force a relationship because you want it to work out. Like I'm the one who is qualified to give dating advice- you know what I mean. Just take it slow, don’t push yourself more than you have to._

_And I'm sitting here laughing cause you never hated teaching! Or kids, you just hate paperwork and reading and anything to do with writing anything down. Definitely more hands on, and in an environment that's basically fieldwork but without the camping. That and the lectures, I think you liked it when you got to talk for an hour with no one interrupting you. You were too good and no one could match you in results with students retaining information._

_Lot of love,_

_Tai_

* * *

  
There was not much he could do from where he was, getting ansty at the thought. He wanted to add more, but didn’t know what to say. He worried for his family. Even if Yang had recovered from her bout of depression, she would be prone to it all her life like himself. Some things ran deep in the blood, he knew that too well when he looked at Ruby.

At least Qrow had the support he needed, James wasn't going to let him sink now. And he absolutely had to find out more on this sort of boyfriend- when was the last time Qrow used the b word? He had an investigation to do.

* * *

_Jimbo!_

_Hey bud, not sure how discreet this letter will be getting to you, pretend I'm getting mad at you or something so Qrow doesn't get cranky that I'm going behind his back asking you about him, because that's not all I'm doing._

_Thanks for looking after everyone- My girls, the kids, and Qrow. I hope you actually got my letter from a few months back thanking you for Yang's arm. I can never repay you for the act of generosity. I'm hoping now you two can get along, the last time you met her I think she was about two years old._

_I don't think I need to remind you of what she did to your poor house. To be fair, we thought her semblance was just glowing fire hair at the time. Also didn't think she could launch herself that far. That theory that hunters having kids with strong semblances at this point has got to be proven true._

_Moving on from the terrible twos, Qrow told me he's been having a hard time, and you've been helping him a lot. You know how he gets about accepting help, and I am thankful that he's taking the steps, and you're there for him. Thank you, I would buy you dinner if I could- I'll make you dinner, and a cake, I know you have a sweet tooth._

_Qrow tells me you're overworking yourself in typical ‘you’ fashion. When was your last day off? No one can run on 110 percent forever, not even you. Tell me what’s been going on, but you know, keep it confidential, I’m not out here looking for state secrets, just seeing how you are._

_Give that guy Qrow is seeing the third degree for me, actually just pass on this message:_

_"I will skin him alive."_

_If he asks for an explanation tell him:_

_"I will skin him alive."_

_If he needs to be told a third time throw him out. Also, I need his name. Qrow wouldn't tell me. Please do what I would do and grill him mercilessly._

_Look after yourself,_

_Tai_

* * *

It had taken him a while to figure out how to talk to James. It had been a long time, and talking about the past was difficult, talking about the present was its own can of worms. He didn’t know what he could ask, or talk about that wouldn’t remind James of Beacon, of times long gone and painful to dwell upon.

He expected the next letter from Qrow to be a while, so he was surprised when he got two from two different people. His letter wouldn’t have reached Atlas yet. He already felt a sense of dread as he tore open Yang’s letter.

* * *

_Dad,_

_Qrow got hurt bad. The general is taking care of everything and making sure he's safe. But the guy who hurt him is still out there. He got away, but he had half a bottle of painkillers and relapsed and needed his stomach pumped as well as surgery. If Clover didn't find him then I don't know if he would have made it the night. Doctors weren't hopeful for him waking up any time soon- but he just woke up today. I swear I was going to write to you sooner about it, but it's been hard._

_He doesn't remember much, he barely knew who I was. His memory is all over the place. The general is doing his best to jog some memories, but he's too busy to stay with him long._

_I'm scared dad, cause this guy hurt him so badly and we can't find him and Qrow barely recognized me, and he keeps talking about a lot of people from your academy days like they're still alive._

_We were going to write sooner, but it's been hectic, missions all day and night, sleeping between them. Me and Ruby both. I don’t like how this is the first thing I’m writing to you about, but I got put in what’s essentially time out for going after who I thought it was. It’s Atlas! There are cameras everywhere, you would think that there would be even a scrap of something that could tell us what happened._

_I’m trying to be here for him. It hurts seeing him like this. Between being confused as to what’s going on and being lost, I think he’s scared._

_Love,_

_Yang_

* * *

He didn't know what to absorb first but his heart was beating hard- memory loss. Did that mean a head injury? How long was he in a coma for? He had too many questions, so few answers. Yang was too young to have to do this.

It was James's letter that took the growing worry in his stomach and brought it to a boil.

* * *

_Taiyang,_

_I regret to inform you that Qrow has been attacked and has been critically injured. He is thankfully stable now. He needed major surgery on his lower intestine, and is now safe from further harm, he’s in the most secure private hospital in Atlas I promise you._

_I was unable to send my letter previously before he woke up. He had been in a coma. He remembers nothing of what occurred, and of his own past. The doctors are not sure what could have caused the memory degradation. He had relapsed, then overdosed after the event- which could have damaged his mind. That's not ruling out trauma. I've been trying to help with his memory, which goes back and forth from past to present._

_I am not comfortable to write what happened, not in a letter where it could be intercepted, for the sake of privacy. Whoever attacked him is still at large._

_I am not asking you to come to Atlas. I can’t ask you to drop everything to make the trip. But I think you are one of the only other people that can help him with his memory. We need you. I truly don’t mean to try and guilt you into coming to Atlas. I know you had stepped away from the fight years ago, and that’s well within your right to do so. I'm not asking you to fight, I only ask you come and help Qrow, please._

_If you were to come to Atlas, I've attached credentials for you, they will promise you passage with the Atlesian military at any of the bases, I have notified Argus to be accommodating to you and to give you immediate passage._

_I don’t know how to end this letter. Maybe on some good news. The doctors said that his memory loss may be temporary, he just needs a lot of help getting to the point of remembering everything again. Your daughters are doing well, until we find the party responsible. I'm keeping all the younger hunters on missions to the tundra, keeping them away from the kingdom as much as possible._

_I wish you well._

_James Ironwood._

* * *

The papers in the envelope, not marked like it was from the Atlas military had an all-access pass through the embargo that he knew many unsavoury folks would kill for. Jim worried that the letter would be intercepted, yet put in something so valuable into the letter for him to use.

He dug through the old files, did he still have the x-rays? Did he still have the-, Of course, he was going to get his ass to Atlas, the moment after he had read all the letters, he was packing up what he needed and getting a house sitter. He went for the photo albums that he had kept in the attic, compacting both of them into a bag. One had nearly every picture of Raven in it, he and Summer had moved them- it meant that a lot of their Beacon days had been banished into the Attic. The other had copies of the photos hanging up downstairs.

Zwei was already eager for the trip. He was an intelligent dog, and knew that when Tai packed a bag, he was going on a trip of some sort, and more often than not meant seeing the girls again. He also knew that Tai was stressed out of his mind, immediately getting into Tai’s lap the moment he sat down to start arranging things.

He wasn’t going to ask Raven to take him to Atlas. He didn’t… he couldn’t face her again. As if she would help anyway. He didn't know what he expected. One day she was here, upset, staying for weeks until she was gone again. It shouldn't have hurt, because when the sun set in the night it was inevitable, when flowers wilted, it was expected. She had made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with him, as a husband, as a friend.

So he took a Ferry ride to Anima with everything he needed, and took his jeep the entire way to Agrus. At least. That was the plan. And for real, he probably should not have taken a nap in the middle of the woods. To be completely fair, he was sure Zwei would have warned him if Grimm turned up. The Key word being Grimm. That’s when he got ambushed by bandits. Not even familiar bandits. He had thought that this area was bandit free, but it was difficult keeping track of when new tribes and groups formed. 

“Zwei, you’re a terrible guard dog,” he said to the dog, now yapping in his lap. The guns pointed to his face did nothing to stop the corgi.

"Get out of the jeep." The man said green bandana spotted white, hair a white mess- he looked to have had his own past in fighting from the long healed scars from blades littered on his body.

Tai was no slouch, he was not out of practice. There were maybe seven of them, three in front of him, two to the side, and maybe two at the back of the jeep, already tearing his stuff out. It looks like they had managed to spy from afar that he was armed, his weapon sitting in the seat next to him. He sighed and gave Zwei a scratch to get him to calm down.

Before he could really do anything, they were going through his stuff. He sighed, cause it was getting late in the day, and fighting them, then cleaning everything up was going to be a pain in the ass- and now they’re in his medicine box, great.

“What’s this?” one of them said, shoving a tab of pills under his nose.

“Antidepressants, so you know, selling them on the black market isn’t really viable.” He said. “And the one in the yellow container is anti worming tablets for this one, so also, useless to you.”

There was a change in the bandit’s face, one that looked nearly guilty. Tai couldn’t help but think that Raven would eat this man alive and leave nothing but bones. “You can keep that. Still. Get out of the car.” he said, steeling his voice. He didn’t look all that old, but to him, anyone younger than him might as well be a kid.

“Okay. I did not want to play this card, but I’m very much in a hurry.” He said, sitting up more. “Do you know Raven Branwen?”

There was a knife to his throat in an instant, along with several guns from those that were slightly further away. 

“I take that as a yes.” He said, voice not wavering. “I’m the father of her daughter.” because “ex-husband” didn't have the same urgency or importance, nor was it entirely accurate. Why was it so damn hard to get her to sign some papers? 

“The Branwen bitch doesn’t have a daughter.” He said.

“She does, or that would have been a damn confusing time in the delivery room.” He grinned despite himself, he leaned back a little in the driver's seat, projecting his voice. “Look at the photo album in the sports bag, at the yellow bookmark, you’ll have proof.”

It took a bit of shuffling, a younger man- the two looked related and had brought the bag forward to who he assumed was the leader speaking to him. the photo album yanked out of one of his bags and pulled open to the page in question. A very tired looking Raven laying in bed, still managing to crack a smile watching Summer holding Yang as she sat on the bed next to her, born with a full head of gold hair. He had started to go through it to find pictures that might help Qrow remember key moments in their life. 

“Well shit, that is Raven Branwen, what, 20 years ago?” The Leader said. 

“Yeap, I’m taking the photo in case you’re wondering.” He had expected the follow-up question. “We’ve also been separated for some time. Long, boring story.”

“What do we do with him?” he heard someone say behind him.

“Leave me alone, that would be nice,” he suggested. The white-haired man rolled his eyes.

“Well, killing you is off the table, you seem pretty nice.” He said. “But your Lien and Jeep-”

“Hey, bro.” Tai heard from behind him, one of his bags had been taken from the back, his papers scattered.

He had brought the letters with him, not thinking much of it when he did so. Shit, they found the one from James, and he had thought about how valuable those papers were- But it was Qrow’s handwriting he spotted, the smaller one pointed to a specific line on the page, and the leader frowned.

“Qrow Branwen killed Remus Cain?” there was a sharp look in his eyes. Tai jumped out of the jeep, depositing the corgi onto the ground. Tai had a mixed reaction inside him. That letter specifically was so personal, and the feeling of annoyance didn’t go away when he saw the leader’s eyes dart over the page.

“Yeah.” Tai said, not knowing where this was going. There was an unease to the bandits.

“Untie him, put his stuff back.” The leader said after the pause. Guns went down. Tai frowned, wondering if it was actually a joke that even the mention would have them withdraw.

“Remus Cain was a monster, and the continent can breathe a sigh in relief knowing that he’s dead.” He said, still looking at the letter. "If you're going to go help him, go."

“Could you stop reading those, actually.” he snapped, snatching the letter away from the leader, then tried to fix the creases he made. 

“What about a trophy cave?” The leader said. Tai was about to snap again, pushing his luck with the entire letting ‘go thing’ “By chance does that mean one full of weapons and Faunus parts?”

Tai felt his stomach turn. From what he knew about Cain, he was a famous Faunus hater, a famous hunter-killer and how he left them broken and bloody and without parts of themselves. Gods, he was so thankful that Qrow got away from him.

“That place was fucking haunted man.” who Tai assumed was Spencer said, shaking his head. “It’s like walking into a tomb.”

“Can you take me there?” Tai asked without thinking.

“To the cave? Why the fuck would you want to go there?” the leader said, looking incredulous.

Why did he want to go there? There was something that was eating at him. “Look man, the authorities have probably cleaned it out-but who knows, maybe they left something. Just. Reasons." He didn’t know his own damn reasons to give. “I’ll actually pay you if you can take me there. Or I can teach junior over there how to properly hold that shotgun before he blows his shoulder out and breaks his hand.” he cocked his head to the what looked like a barely legal kid with a taped up shotgun, holding it in a way that would have had Qrow ban him from ever touching a weapon again if Qrow was his teacher.

Despite the rocky introduction, the Ghost tribe put his things back where they were supposed to be and he was for real being welcomed into their gated camp- an old village that had long been run down. He wondered how many settlements had lived and died, and reborn from bandits settling in the remains. The payment was decided as being a few lessons in ‘how to not kill yourself with crappy weapons’ and perhaps.

And Ghost, their leader was only about 25. That’s not even five years of being a huntsman even if he was qualified, his brothers weren’t all that much younger. He didn’t have to imagine much of what they had gone through. Anima was huge, settlements disappeared overnight, it wasn't uncommon to come across a smoked out village.

The cave was a few hours out, Tai taking three of the bandits with him. Spence sat in the front, Zwei taking a shining to him and refusing to get out of his lap, and the young man happily gave him lots of pets, Ghost in the back seat, and another bandit called Rufus.

This place was well hidden, they had to get out of the jeep and start tracking through the thicker parts of the forest. Tai used his axe to get through the foliage, directed by Spence.

It was centred at the base of a rock formation, it would have been downright impossible to find if you didn’t know what you were looking for. Tai was cautious going in, taking his scroll out to use the flashlight feature as he walked further in. Realistically, he should have been worried that the ghost tribe had just led him into a trap. Arrogance killed careless hunters, some falling to bandits because they didn’t take them seriously enough.

Tai felt that he could trust them. When he got a good look at them, they were not that much older than his own daughters and their friends. 

It reeked of long-off meat, the taste of iron in the stale air. He wanted to cover his nose, and heard someone gag behind him.

There was a difference between horns and antlers, something he hadn't really had a reason to know of until the twins talked about animal hunting. Antlers are seasonal, horns are forever. Looking at the skull of what used to be a Faunus, it's empty eyes staring, horns large and stretching across the wall. The jaw had been glued back together, teeth placed back so carefully. There was nowhere to look that didn't make him want to be sick. Qrow really sugar-coated what the bastard did so he could tell the girls.  
  
Lights flickered on, and Tai jumped out of his skin.

"Sorry!" Spencer said guilt laced his words as Zwei barked, also surprised. He stood next to a generator, and now that the place was lit up details he had missed popped out.

There was long dried blood everywhere. On blankets on the floor that looked like someone had used it to sleep in, Bloody handprints pressed up against table surfaces, the walls.

“Yeah nah. I’m not fucking with whatever lingers here. Peace out.” Ghost said, barely looking around, and taking his brother by the scruff of his collar and dragging him back out tot he Jeep. "When you're done we can go back to camp." He didn’t blame him, he wouldn’t bring someone here for a scenic tour.

He crouched, finding familiar black feathers. They could have been any black bird's feathers, but he wasn't going to deny that this was exactly where he thought he was.

Speaking of black birds.

"They are literally talking about stealing your stuff and your damn dog outside, you know that right?" came the familiar voice of Raven. Footsteps reverberating now that her presence was known.

"They're kids." He said, not looking her way, he had been wondering if she was going to show her face or continue following like he didn’t immediately recognize the beating of black wings. “Besides, Zwei is watching them.” He did get him to be a kid sitter after all. He's had to repair a lot of teeth holes in his daughters' clothes from where he had tried to drag them.

"I would have slit your throat at that age."

"Not everyone is like you, Raven."

“Just saying. You’re going to get stabbed.” He could hear her shrug. "Why are you here?" 

"Just. Looking." He said, standing back up. She had taken her mask off: holding it under her arm. "Qrow tracked down Remus Cain a while back, and it looks like the authorities didn't find this cave at all." He had thought that when Qrow reported him dead, that he would have given them the location of the cave, but he only knew what the letters told him, so if he did or not was up in the air.

“He was smart enough to stay away from my tribe,” she said. Meaning that unless he had turned up on her doorstep he wasn’t her problem, he wanted to say something but knew it would be a wasted effort. “It’s quite a stash.”

“Don’t think about it, I’m going to give the coordinates to the Mistral cops when I get the chance.”

“I know better than to take hunter weapons, it’s worth more to return them for the reward money,” she said. A non for profit organization paid for weapons to have them returned to the families if someone had been missing for a while. If a body couldn't be found in the event a Hunter was killed and their weapon was found it would be returned to the families- even the bandits of the Ghost tribe wouldn’t touch them. Leaving them here… something was off, but he didn’t know what.

“And you don’t want to deal with a bounty hunter either.” He said.

“It’s tedious at best.”

He didn’t know what he expected, and now he was going to have to figure out how to scrub his brain of what he’s seen. 

“Well. I better be going back, I got some kids to teach how to not kill themselves with shitty weapons.”

“You didn’t properly answer my question. Why are you out here?”

“If you must know, I’m going to Atlas.” He said. “Gonna detour into Mistral, and if I do I might as well take the train to Argus.”

"Why go through all the trouble?"

"What else am I supposed to do?" Raven opened her mouth before closing it again. He sighed. "Qrow got hurt pretty bad. Girls are upset, James has him safe in a hospital."

He wasn't trying to guilt her as she put her mask back on. He remembered way back in Beacon, when they were young and when she showed emotion she would hide her face. He had thought it was cute.

“I won’t hold you up.” she said, turning to leave.

“Did you know he quit drinking?” he asked, not sure why he opened his mouth.

“He tried before.” she waved off. 

“He made a month.”

She turned around sharply and put her hands up in a defeated, annoyed gesture. “What do you want from me?”

“I don't want anything from you. You’re the one that walked in here, you’re the one that’s been following me for three days,” he said, trying not to snap but his voice echoed around the cave. She had her own curiosity, she probably sensed that he was getting close. "You really got to stop with the mixed signals."

"You're the one tracking through Anima with some photo albums, what for I don't even know."

"Qrow got hit pretty damn hard, he's lost his memory." Raven tensed completely. 

Despite everything, she still had her soft spots, still had those memories she couldn't lock away like the rest of the aspects of herself she considered weak.

"... Is he okay?"

He remembered how furious she had been at him for hitting Qrow in the face when he didn't have his aura engaged back in their first week of Beacon, the memory burned into him. He remembered how terrified she was when Qrow got that concussion that put him in the hospital. He knew her part in the fight in Haven, he knew the twins had fought, but he knew without a shadow of a doubt they still loved each other.

"I don't know. James didn't give me a lot of information, neither did Yang. But I got his x-rays in the jeep. I don't know, they might help whoever is treating him now."

He didn't know anything. He needed to get to Atlas as soon as possible, coming here was a mistake, what was he looking for? Hell, if the authorities never came here-

...

Where was Cain's body?

There was a more uncomfortable silence between them. Tai had not meant to let it linger as he got lost in thought. before the quick steps of heels came rushing his way.

Tai thought that she was attacking him, slamming into him to take him into the ground, he readied his semblance-

It took him a few moments to hear the gunfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been promising Tai for a long time, and finally! I'm writing him. he's a lot of fun, the dad energy coming off him is great. I'm hoping the letters's aren't just a recap in disguise, and I'm slightly rusty.


	48. Something More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guess what. I'm getting four teeth removed in the next month or so. this was going to be done on Sunday! 
> 
> Anyway follow me on twitter for hot takes and salt

The familiar sound of a portal buzzing to life was deaf to her brother, who slept soundly- soundly enough she suspected he was on something to knock him out. She gave the room a once over, it was dark, but her eyes adjusted quickly to see Harbinger on the bed, under his pillow with the handle inches from his hand. He hadn’t slept like that since their academy days.

If she had to guess, they might be the BIGD house.

Qrow of course had not been conscious the last time she had seen him, and she doubted he knew he had re-established the broken link between them. It was barely a month ago when she felt her daughter's distress, so palpable it felt like a psychical wound. It brought her to a cozy hospital room, her brother near dead to the world. It was late right now, and she spied a bucket that she could only assume was for any late-night stomach issues.

He looked sick. Recovered from the worst of the injuries she has seen him last with, but sick all the same. Raven dumped Zwei onto the bed, who crawled up to Qrow, who didn't even stir as he nudged himself under the sleeping man’s arm, the little corgi wagging his stubby tail, trying to contain his excitement. She couldn’t believe that she had let Tai convince her to drop off the damn dog like she was some common delivery woman. 

She just hoped he knew what he was doing and that the fire he was playing with didn’t turn him to ash.

The door creaked, and she turned on the spot, hand on her sword. It was past 1am, she didn’t expect anyone to be awake. James was standing at the door with one of his guns, pointing to the ground. He looked so different with the beard. Exhausted but sharp as a tack.

"I wondered when you would show up." He said low, not to disturb Qrow who was none the wiser to them, Zwei had already rolled to his side. There was still a tenseness in his posture, she could imagine he was clenching his jaw.

"If I wanted to hurt anyone you wouldn't have been able to stop me." She said. A threat and assurance all at once.

"But you're not." He said, nodding to how her hand was now away from the hilt of Omen. "Why are you here?"

"Tai asked me to send Qrow the dog, so here is the dog." She said, cocking her head to the fuzzy creature, Qrow in his sleep had wrapped his arms tighter around Zwei. “Once Tai is done playing detective in Mistral I’ll boot his ass here.”

“Detective in-'' James frowned. But Raven wouldn’t hear it. She shucked the bag from her shoulder to the ground with a light thud on the carpet. Tai didn’t want to risk anything happening to the albums, so asked her to take them with her. The very sight of them made her sick. How he could still hold onto memories like they still mattered.

She wanted to burn them.

"I’m done. I did the delivery. I'm leaving." the sooner she left, the sooner she could get back to babysitting Tai in his foolish plan. Qrow was secure, he didn’t need her here and frankly, she didn’t want to be here when he woke up. Before she could even draw her sword to make a portal back to Tai, James put his hand out.

"Before you leave…!” He said urgently, giving her pause. She huffed. Everyone without fail always wanted something, and James was no different. He looked almost timid to ask. 

“Yes?”

“Do you know a woman named Spore?" He asked quietly. She looked at him up and down. He looked worn down. She hadn’t spoken to him in years, not that an Atlas General and a bandit leader were to cross paths often. Evidently, he had, and it wasn’t her.

"She's the leader of another bandit group. Giant pain in the ass," she said. “We’ve had skirmishes in the past when she got bold enough to attack us.” and the times Raven attacked them, that went unsaid. 

"When does her semblance wear off? After you wash the spores off, are there lingering effects?"

Raven frowned, not expecting those questions at all. She didn’t know what to expect.

"When did you encounter her?" She couldn’t think of a reason the crazed bitch would be in Atlas, attacking James, attacking Qrow, Yang. She knew her daughter’s aura had broken in the wee hours of the morning, it had woken her from her sleep briefly, but hadn’t been enough to wake her completely or cause concern. She hadn’t had the time to check until now.

Qrow’s aura, since re-establishing their bond had been in flux. She did her absolute best to ignore it, but it was so hard to ignore, it’s absences in the last few months had felt like someone had taken a part of herself away, something missing. She had that bond since before her semblance showed itself.

If Remus Cain was involved… She had to get back and tell Tai, drag him here because his dumb idea would net him nothing but wasted time.

“This morning- yesterday morning. She and a dozen mercenaries broke into my mansion with a man named Remus Cain." James muttered.

She was thankful for her mask because her eyes widened at the name and the confirmation that Cain did not die in Anima. That he was here, and he had attacked Qrow once more.

And that it was very possible that Cain was responsible for her brother’s hospitalization- she didn’t want to think about it. She refused.

"Was Charcoal with her?" she asked, moving away from talking about Cain.

"Yes." his eyebrows twitched down.

The Agemet tribe's territory gave little in the way of resources, taking the land and defending it was a waste. But both Spore and Charcoal being here in Atlas concerned her. It wasn’t in their nature to have left their territory, not unless something bigger and scarier were able to force them into line. It disturbed her. Tai had been right about something going on. She wanted nothing to do with it, but it concerned her, that the Agemet tribe had been contacted, while she had been left alone completely. Not that she would allow herself to be bullied into mercenary work.

Qrow moved again, making both of them freeze, but he was only getting more comfortable. Without a word, they exited into the dim hallway.

"To answer your question, it wears off completely after a shower.” She pulled off her mask, shaking her hair slightly to let it get free. “It's best to take what visions one sees as nothing more than falsehoods."

“So… no lingering visions?”

She did not know what his issue was, frankly, she didn’t want to care. She had been on the receiving end of Spore’s semblance, it always made her want to take after her brother and drown herself in a liquor store. They’re just visions, they meant nothing. They took from the subconscious and made them into warped, conscious hallucinations.

“I don’t know what answer you want.” she shook her head, James wouldn’t look her in the eye. “Where are Spore and Charcoal now?”

James didn’t like the change of subject, she could see it in the way he parted his lips to speak, but quietly he relented. She found it odd. He was always so stubborn, just letting something go wasn’t usual of him.

“Prison. They were not able to get away.” 

“I hope your prison can keep Charcoal in place.” One of the core reasons that Spore kept getting away with her neck intact was Charcoal’s interference and his bitch of a semblance. At least she didn’t have to worry about Spore infecting half her camp with her airborne semblance for a while.

“I heard what happened in Haven,” James said. She knew the matter would come up if she stayed long enough. She sighed.

“I assumed you did.” She turned away. She could feel James staring at her. But not with anger, not even disappointment.

“How are you feeling?”

“How am I feeling?” She asked flatly. “Why are you asking me that? Better yet, why haven’t you shot me then?” Traitor. Like she had betrayed her side. You couldn’t be a traitor to a side you had long abandoned.

“I’m sure you had your reasons.” He murmured. “We make decisions based on what we think is right.”

She felt something grow in the pit of her stomach. Just anger, at James for not being angry at her, at herself which felt like boiling bile. James could act like he knew-

But he did know. He was a leader as well, only he led a much bigger tribe. There were decisions those not expected to keep their people safe wouldn’t understand. Qrow was a follower, never suited to lead. Explaining every little detail was so exhausting, people knew better than to question her because she did what was best for the tribe and they knew that.

“Qrow doesn’t understand. If Salem wanted to, she could have decimated my entire tribe with a snap of her fingers. I did what I had to, to protect them from her.” She was a maiden, but she had a fraction of the power that Salem had at her disposal. It would never be enough. 

“And you left the relic in the vault for Yang.”

Yang, a golden reflection of herself. The angry red like looking into a mirror, a doppelganger had clawed itself from her past. Yang saw right through her in a way no one else had. Not Tai, not Summer.

“Is that what she said?” She said, feeling a shrill in her voice rise. She walked down the hall, getting away from her brother’s room. She heard James’s heavy steps behind her. “She gave me the dressing down of the century, I was going to take the damn thing, use it as a bargaining chip because killing Cinder would be met with retribution- but Yang talked me out of it.” She shoved her mask back on, preventing James from seeing her face, of the prick of tears that she felt even thinking about the scene in the vault. “She’s right. If I took it, Salem would have destroyed everything I had to get it back.”

James just stared at her half-lidded. She couldn’t stand the look of what had to be pity for her. She always pitied him, him and Duke. James was born into it, like Summer. Ozpin had wanted to bring the Bishop’s into the inner circle, so Duke and potentially his younger brother were doomed to fight the silent war. She left before she felt the claws get too tight in her flesh. She left before she could turn out like-

She didn’t know why she kept walking, or why she stopped. But she found herself in the main hall and from memory definitely not in the BIGD home, unless they renovated to have a much higher ceiling.

“She can’t be stopped, James, you know this, right?” The war had warped him from some goofy sidekick to what he was now, so ill-suited for the role he now played, expected to step up into a role he only thought he chose. Ozpin liked to pretend to give people the choice to leave, to do what they wanted, and people would willingly follow him, believing in a cause that was for nothing.

Looking at the teams now from years behind her, and knowing Ozpin. STRQ was going to be the covert team, sent where they were needed to be in and out without a word. BIGD were going to be the face, influences, people that pulled the strings and guided societies. It would have been perfect, if things went to plan, it would have been perfect, if not for Salem.

“We still need to fight her.” He said firmly.

He didn’t answer the question. She turned up to him from the bottom of the stairs she found herself at the bottom of. Of course, he was too stubborn to give up, even if it was a losing battle. He was never one to cut his losses, to fold because he had invested so much, lost so much that backing down now would make it all pointless.

“‘We were a bunch of kids’ sold a story that painted us in the role of protectors, heroes.” She spat angrily. “And we ate it up! I felt special! I felt like I could be something more than broken tribe trash. But we were just the new editions of a long line of people Ozpin and his circle had deceived into thinking that they could be the ones to end Salem, to fix this broken world.”

It felt nice, feeling special. It felt nice not having to think about what the future held as long as she did what she was told. Qrow found security in it. Tai wanted nothing to do with it. He was smart, getting out when he did, but he had little choice in the matter with two children to raise. Summer died for it.

James walked down the stairs, using the railing to steady himself. She noted how weak he seemed, but tried to hide his discomfort. He had been affected by Spore, and the fight would not have been easy if he was against her and Charcoal.

“We’re not heroes.” James looked, so, so tired. “We were lied to. We’re just trying to make sure she can’t dig her claws into what we’ve built. We can let her destroy us. There has to be a way to defeat her.”

“So you know, she can’t be killed.” She said plainly. He nodded. She wondered if he held onto that optimism or else he would go nuts without that shred of hope. 

“How do you know?” He asked in turn. And she felt herself smile.

“She told me.” She couldn’t help her voice cracking. She didn’t look at him, knowing what his reaction would be. The horror that Raven had faced Salem, Disbelief that she came away from it alive. “I went to the deadlands looking for Summer, and the witch in her castle was there. She told me, ‘try for as long as you want.’ and opened her arms up.” She threw her hands up. “I tried. I cut her! I burned her, I tore her limbs away from her and she kept! Coming! Back!”

Salem just smiled, with her dark eyes that glowed like burning coals. She didn’t even seem to feel pain as she dissolved into tar, limbs growing back and reforming from the puddle she left. Each time, looking nearly bored at the entire ordeal, looking nearly disappointed.

It still haunted her nightmares.

“It’s hopeless. Yang can call me a coward all she wants, Qrow can hate me all he wants-” And it clicked something in place that if Ironwood knew then, of course, Qrow would. “Qrow would know as well, wouldn’t he?”

“Ruby asked the lamp what Ozpin was hiding.”

That broken pedestal with it’s flying shattered bits would have hurt Qrow. Qrow wanted so desperately to be good, to be something more than what he was that he let himself be blind to the manipulations. That he let himself think that Ozpin told him everything, that he was special. 

He had stayed instead of going back to the tribe because he thought he found something better to do. She was angry at him. She was angry for him because the least Ozpin could have done was string him along until the end.

“She’ll get tired of playing her waiting game.” She said. “She’ll leave the damned deadlands and lay waste to us. She has the power to do that, but she rather watch us kill each other.”

“All the more reason to be united.” he had his hands up in front of him as if he wanted to reach out to her. She stayed far enough away that he couldn’t touch, try and connect more than he was trying now.

“Save your recruitment speeches for your academy students.” She scoffed and heard half a footstep. “Company.”

The both of them turned to the newcomer. A dark-skinned man with black hair in a braid, a scroll in hand. “Who is this?” He said, narrowing his eyes to Raven.

“It doesn’t matter, I was just leaving.” she waved off. “Make sure you wash it off properly. You won’t like the results.”

“No, I want to know how you got past my fucking security.”

She rolled her eyes. "You atlesian’s all act the damn same, as if security would ever really stop anyone from taking your things." 

She saw Jame tense next to her as the man in blue looked up the stairs. This man wasn’t the only one they had awoken. Qrow stood at the top of the stairs, sleepwear, Harbinger tight in his hand. The fury on his face made her flinch.

She had only ever made the connection between her brother and her father once before now. She didn't remember much of him, she inherited his piercing red eyes, they were burned into her mind like the memories she wished she could forget.

Qrow was always softer. His hair, eyes, paler in shade to her own. He gave mercy when she had none. She was the intense twin, he was the watered-down one. She knew better to underestimate him. It didn’t make him less lethal.

“Brother.” She greeted with pursed lips.

“Bitch.” He spat.

Lazu looked between the two. “I see the resemblance, Yang’s mother?” James shot him a look that said ‘shut up, for the love of gods, shut up.’

“Only biologically,” Qrow said, not taking his gaze from Raven. He wondered if he meant to hurt her with that comment. He loved to remind her just how absent she was from her daughter’s life.

“Qrow-” Ironwood had that warning tone, but neither listened, as Qrow launched himself at his sister with a swing of Harbinger.

* * *

Out of everyone, Qrow was the one that was able to keep up with her portals and where exactly she was going to place them like he was just as connected to them as his sister. Not only could she direct herself to people she had bonded with, but her short-range teleportation was a nightmare on the field to deal with.

Qrow was also the only one fast enough to follow her through them before they closed.

“Your fucking portals!” He snarled, Raven had taken them across the main hall, she dodged back, but he ripped the mask straight from her face.

She wasn’t arming herself, thank god she wasn’t arming herself. Maybe he wasn't worth her time, maybe she cared enough to not injure him further then he was.

“Qrow! Stop it! You can’t-”

“I just had the place renovated COULD YOU NOT?” Lazu yelled the blue pyjama-clad man dived for a small pedestal that had an expensive-looking vase on it.

The twins disarmed each other almost in unison. Qrow sliced at the belt that kept her sheath of blades, Raven grabbed his arm and slammed her elbow into the bend of his own, forcing him to drop the handle of his scythe.

He couldn’t catch up with them, Zwei was barking from on the top of the stairs, people were waking up and making their way to the hallway from the commotion- he caught Jaune out of the corner of his eye, shield at the ready. No one could get close enough to help or to stop, the moment someone did they were flung somewhere else in the hall.

Harbinger and Omen lay abandoned and the twins resorted to fists and nails. Qrow pulled her hair and she howled out, Raven tried to kick his knee out but Qrow held fast and took them both to the ground- and in another moment they had rolled into a haze of red.

James heard it before he saw it- Raven had just thrown them both down the stairs. James hated watching how they bounced, coming away from each other, limbs smacking hard on the marble. He could see the flashing light of aura protecting them with each bump, and Qrow's shattering halfway down.

James had enough, as the siblings recovered from their tumble down the stairs he grabbed them like they were angry kittens, by the scruff. And like angry kittens, they tried to claw at each other as he widened his arms apart.

“Gods-” He started. “Qrow. You’re barely out of the hospital. Raven-”

“Traitorous bitch!” Qrow spat. Qrow was trying to get James to let him go, trying to scratch into his metal arm, looking to succeed in tearing through the fabric.

“Half-wit!” she shot back. Two long shallow scratches on her cheek had begun to bead red.

“ENOUGH!” James bellowed. Instantly both twins shut their mouths, anger leaving them like it had been drained away, he would have felt sympathy for them if they were not acting like children. “I apologise for raising my voice. This is not the time to be fighting each other!”

“I was going to leave because I am not needed nor wanted or really want to be here.” She said, wiping her cheek, smearing the blood across to her ear but the cuts were gone.

“Don’t let the portal clip your tail feathers on your way out.” Qrow snaped, and he yanked himself away from James' grip, he yelped, and instantly clung to his shoulder, arching his back trying to relieve the pain. James let Raven go, who smacked his hand away, but gave her no mind. 

“You’re having Lloyd look at your shoulder, no getting out of it-” he scolded, but it died in his throat. It looked like something was moving under the grey sweater, like a rat under carpet trying to claw free. James could feel his eyes bludge at the sight.

“What the fu...” he heard the horrified whisper from Lazu, who still clung to the vase. Jaune was rushing forward, Raven staring in confusion.

Qrow shivered, his eyes rolled back. There was a tearing sound, crunching and popping as whatever was under his sweater grew-

A single, large black wing had exploded from his back, Qrow shrieked, high pitched, inhuman the wing bent in a way that wasn't normal. Feathers fell like leaves as the wing twitched and moved on its own accord.

No one had any idea what to do, not until Qrow collapsed in a heap, a mortified Raven diving to stop his head from hitting the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao my medication knocks me out for 12 hours at a time it's amazing.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dolores](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656545) by [everyonesgayforQrowbranwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyonesgayforQrowbranwen/pseuds/everyonesgayforQrowbranwen)




End file.
